


He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth

by JennaHerondale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 210,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHerondale/pseuds/JennaHerondale
Summary: Quando Louis si trasferisce nell’appartamento accanto a quello di Harry, nessuno dei due pensa che cambierà le loro vite. Louis è bloccato in una relazione con il suo ragazzo dispotico e iperprotettivo di cui è troppo innamorato per rompere. Harry è felice, mentre cerca un rifugio dal mondo snob in cui è cresciuto e si crea una nuova strada per se stesso. Ha questa abitudine di voler risolvere i problemi della gente e quando incontra Louis, un ragazzo meraviglioso con un fidanzato imbecille, si ritrova a cercare di fare proprio quello. Mentre Harry cerca di evitare di rimanere invischiato in una situazione incasinata, Louis cerca di negare che ci sia una voce persistente nel retro della sua mente che preferisce Harry al suo stesso ragazzo. Sebbene entrambi si rifiutino accuratamente di lasciare che i cambiamenti prendano il sopravvento, non notano quella stessa forza che si avvolge attorno a loro e li attira l’uno verso l’altro, fino a che potrebbe non esserci più nessuna via di scampo dai sentimenti in tempesta dentro di loro.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257726) by [MrsStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStylinson/pseuds/MrsStylinson). 



> Eccomi qui, con una nuova traduzione.  
> Ci ho pensato e ripensato, l'ho iniziata e poi ho smesso, ma alla fine ci tengo troppo per non farla. E' lunga, davvero lunghissima, in inglese sono circa 290k parole. Ma è una sfida e ce la farò.  
> Non sono pienamente soddisfatta della traduzione, perché ha uno stile di scrittura molto diverso da quello dell'autrice precedente, ma spero di riuscire a renderlo scorrevole anche grazie al vostro aiuto.  
> Volevo anche precisare che, essendo molto descrittiva, mi sono ritrovata a ridurre e modificare delle frasi, perché in italiano non rendevano e venivano dei pipponi enormi e ripetitivi. Io consiglio sempre la lettura in lingua originale, ma farò del mio meglio per non deludere voi e l'autrice di questa meraviglia. :)  
> Buona lettura!

“Non ce la faccio più con te,” grida Louis, le gambe divaricate sul divano, chinando la testa sotto il peso della disperazione. “Non posso continuare a spiegarti quando non mi vuoi ascoltare.”

“Allora vattene!” ruggisce Duncan, le mani sui fianchi dove si trova lì in piedi, bloccando la televisione con il suo corpo robusto.

Louis ricorda il giorno in cui entrò in un bar con Taylor quando era ancora un semplice studente universitario, quando ancora pensava che avrebbe insegnato teatro ai ragazzi. Si ricorda di aver guardato verso un angolo del bar e aver incontrato gli occhi poco più che curiosi di un ragazzo alto e robusto con i capelli corti e biondi, e penetranti occhi verdi. Louis riesce ad ammettere che persino allora, non fosse poi così attratto da lui. Non aveva sentito quel forte desiderio nel suo stomaco, e quando Taylor si era accorta del ragazzo che Louis stava fissando, persino lei aveva sollevato le sue sopracciglia bionde e finemente cerettate come per dire, “Lui? Sul serio?” A quel punto era ormai risaputo che Louis fosse più interessato ai mori che ai biondi e che gli piacesse rimorchiare principalmente ragazzi più giovani a cui non dispiaceva essere scopati da qualcuno un po’ più minuto di loro.

Duncan non era il suo tipo. Aveva cinque anni più di Louis, lavorava dalla mattina alla sera ai piani alti di un’azienda di cui Louis ancora non comprendeva le specifiche. Aveva un corpo che era, sebbene ben tenuto, per niente tonico. Tuttavia si era avvicinato con un sorriso sicuro di sé, non del tutto spiacevole, e un ondeggiamento dei fianchi che aveva spinto Louis a chiedersi se non sarebbe stato poi così male essere scopato e non essere quello a fottere per una volta. Che poteva dire? Era sempre stato aperto a nuove esperienze.

“Cosa bevi?” gli aveva chiesto Duncan con un sopracciglio alzato nello schioccare le dita per attirare l’attenzione del barista.

Louis era rimasto impressionato quando il solito uomo snob e scontroso si era avvicinato al lato del bar dove si trovavano e aveva immediatamente chiesto a Duncan cosa desiderasse.

“Uhm, il solito,” aveva detto Louis al barista, colto leggermente alla sprovvista.

Una volta che Duncan e Louis ebbero entrambi i propri drink e Louis ebbe chiesto a Taylor il suo assenso dopo che lei gli chiese (non a voce, ovviamente) se voleva che se ne andasse, si appoggiarono al bancone, analizzandosi apertamente. Louis stava passando attraverso una fase nella quale indossava solo cardigan. Rabbrividisce nel ripensarci, tre anni dopo e con molta più maturità nel suo senso estetico. Ad ogni modo, quel giorno indossava dei jeans particolarmente stretti e i suoi capelli erano adeguatamente pettinati. Lo stile di Duncan non è cambiato molto da allora. In effetti Louis è abbastanza sicuro che quelli che ha addosso in quel momento siano gli stessi jeans sformati di quel giorno, in cui indossava anche una felpa enorme e leggermente logora che aveva fatto storcere il naso a Louis. Nel senso, erano in un bar e nonostante il cardigan di Louis fosse lontano dall’essere raffinato, era anche più lontano dall’essere casual rispetto a quel che stava indossando Duncan.

“Bei jeans,” si era complimentato Duncan, gli occhi che vagavano per le gambe di Louis con intensità.

“Bel… uh…”

Il cervello di Louis in quel momento non capì più nulla. Tuttavia furono gli attimi successivi che cambiarono tutto. Dimenticò i suoi pregiudizi e si lasciò sedurre. Fu il momento in cui Duncan Bishop si trasformò da ragazzo trasandato che cercava di far colpo su di lui, a una bella risata e forse qualcosa di più.

“Tranquillo, perché se fossi in te, sarei già scappato a gambe levate. Ti avrei detto di avere un ragazzo che soffre di una grave forma di qualcosa e poi mi sarei rifugiato in un altro bar in fondo alla strada con la mia amica per lamentarmi del coglione vestito male che ci ha provato con me.”

Duncan aveva detto tutto con un luccichio nelle pupille, il verde degli occhi acceso di divertimento. Non era affatto infastidito dalla fredda reazione di Louis nei suoi confronti e quello fu il motivo che fece eccitare quest’ultimo. Fu il motivo per cui mise da parte tutti i suoi preconcetti sull’attrattiva sessuale e osservò quel ragazzo da dietro le ciglia con un accenno di flirt sulle labbra.

“E quel coglione vestito male che ci ha provato con me… ha per caso un nome?”

 

**

 

Con lo sguardo fisso sulla canna di una pistola raffigurata sul muro nel suo salotto, Louis non riesce a capire come siano arrivati a quel punto. Sembra ieri quando muoveva la lingua attorno alla bocca di Duncan fuori da quel bar e Duncan gli palpava il culo in maniera possessiva. Sembra ieri che Duncan gli aveva chiesto di vederlo di nuovo e Louis gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino e detto che se il destino avesse deciso così, sarebbe successo. Louis ricorda la sua bocca arricciarsi in un sorriso mentre scivolava sulla sua porta di casa quella notte, stupito. Duncan era così diverso da tutte le sue precedenti avventure occasionali. Louis pensava che sarebbe stato diverso. Quel ragazzo non sembrava sprovveduto o facile o sviato. Sembrava un uomo con un piano. Magari Louis avrebbe provato davvero qualcosa per una volta.

Provò effettivamente qualcosa e un anno dopo si era ritrovato rannicchiato sul divano tra le braccia di Duncan, a guardare un torneo di golf in tv nel loro nuovo appartamento. Suppone che anche allora ci fossero stati dei problemi, col fatto che Duncan fosse apparentemente estraneo al concetto di compromesso. Era il golf sopra il calcio, i The Wanted sopra i The Script ed era sempre Louis a guidare mentre Duncan poteva bere. Louis non era il tipo che si faceva mettere i piedi in testa e non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finito in una relazione dove non fosse la figura dominante. Eppure eccolo lì, due anni dopo, a farsi dire che può andare a ballare con Taylor ma non con Liam, il suo nuovo amico della palestra. Eccolo lì appena due mesi prima, a farsi urlare in faccia per essere troppo amichevole con il fattorino delle pizze. Eccolo ora nel suo nuovo appartamento, in cui si sono trasferiti perché Duncan si rifiutava di guardare Louis “flirtare” con Adam, il barista della caffetteria della zona. Louis teme che a breve potrà dire di aver vissuto in più posti di Londra rispetto a quelli in cui non ha vissuto.

Louis non ricorda bene il momento esatto in cui è iniziata quella folle gelosia, il momento esatto in cui Duncan si è trasformato da compagno amorevole a dispotica guardia carceraria. Neanche si ricorda la prima volta che ha pianto. Gli sembra quasi di non aver mai smesso da allora e con ogni sfuriata, con ogni litigio, sembra come se Duncan lo privi sempre più della persona che Louis era un tempo. Diventa sempre più debole con ogni insulto, ogni accusa. Louis non ricorda cosa si provi ad avere il controllo sulle proprie forze o ad amare se stesso più di qualcun altro.

Tre anni gli sembravano un insignificante lasso di tempo per una relazione prima che la vivesse. Ora tre anni contengono una miriade di ricordi che lo tengono prigioniero in tutti i sensi. Baci rubati tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, lingue a incontrarsi in un ritmo frenetico con pochissimo tempo a disposizione prima del lavoro. I giorni passati a farsi le coccole sul divano ascoltando la pioggia battere sulle finestre, crogiolandosi nel calore l’uno dell’altro. Quelle volte in cui Louis entrava nella stanza e Duncan alzava lo sguardo dalle scartoffie sparse sul letto, le buttava per terra e attirava Louis sul letto, allungando le mani su tutto il suo corpo. Sono risate riversate contro il collo e sorrisi premuti sui palmi nel cercare di non ridere in posti dove non avrebbero dovuto. È Duncan che abbracciava Louis nel parlargli del suo lavoro e delle persone interessanti che aveva conosciuto quel giorno, raccontandogli le storie che gli rimanevano impresse. È il tatuaggio che hanno entrambi al polso che porta la data del giorno in cui si sono incontrati, perché Louis era stato _così_ sicuro. Louis aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai fatto nulla di così stupido e sdolcinato come un tatuaggio di coppia, ma poi non avrebbe neanche mai pensato che si sarebbe mai sentito in quel modo. Si era innamorato. Per la prima volta e per quella che, al tempo, sembrava l’ultima.

Sembra come se abbiano vissuto una vita in quei tre anni e anche quando quei piccoli occhi verdi si assottigliano con veemenza nella sua direzione, Louis non riesce a non sottomettersi alla sua più grande debolezza. Non è nessuna caratteristica che Duncan possiede e forse non è nemmeno il fatto che i lati positivi siano maggiori di quelli negativi. È semplicemente una storia che si è avvolta così stretta attorno al cuore di Louis che non riesce a contrastarla per uscirne. Non ne ha la forza. Anche quando Duncan lo sfida, un perfido ghigno sul suo viso nell’aspettare una risposta da parte di Louis, Louis sa che l’altro non vuole che se ne vada. Duncan è stanco tanto quanto lui. L’unico problema è; sembra che Louis sia sempre quello ferito e Duncan sia sempre quello che lo ferisce.

“Lo sai che non lo farò,” dice Louis piano, inarcando le sopracciglia in una supplica, “non rendermi tutto così difficile. Non sto dicendo che non ti amo, sto solo dicendo che non posso stare con te a queste condizioni. Ho bisogno che tu cambi–”

“Cambiare?! _Io_ cambiare?!” urla Duncan, lanciando indietro la testa nel ridere fragorosamente e inopportunamente forte, mandando un brivido lungo la schiena di Louis quando riabbassa la testa, gli occhi freddi di cattiveria. “Cazzo, non sono io quello che sorride e ammicca al cassiere come una tr–”

Louis geme, strizzando gli occhi mentre la vergogna si riversa nel suo corpo. Vergogna per la sua debolezza, vergogna per il modo in cui Duncan riesce ad arrivare a lui in quel modo. Stringe il maglione grigio tra le mani nell’implorare. Implora come un cucciolo affamato in attesa del cibo. Ha toccato il fondo.

“Ti prego,” rantola, il dolore a pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi mentre le lacrime trattenute gli bruciano la vista, “ti prego non chiamarmi così.”

“Ti chiamerò così, amore,” dice Duncan, la voce ancora alta ma con un accenno sarcastico e pungente che avrebbe fatto infuriare davvero l’uomo che Louis era un tempo, “perché è quello che sei. Una troia disgustosa e affamata di cazzo.”

Louis spinge i pugni sugli occhi ma è inutile. Bruciano troppo ed è costretto ad aprirli mentre le lacrime sgorgano dai lati, scorrendo lungo il suo viso senza fermarsi. È una parola così stupida e insignificante. Non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcosa di così arcaico gli sarebbe entrato nel petto in quel modo. Ma immagina che non avrebbe mai pensato che l’uomo che amava l’avrebbe insultato perché si è degnato di scherzare con un cassiere. Non avrebbe mai pensato che questa sarebbe stata la sua vita.

Louis sa come finisce questa litigata. Finisce con Duncan che se ne va come una furia e sta via per ore mentre Louis cerca di riprendersi. Finisce con Duncan che si infila nel loro letto quella notte e avvolge le braccia attorno a Louis, sussurrandogli che ‘capisce’, che ‘va tutto bene’ e che sa che Louis non diceva sul serio. Finisce con le labbra premute contro il suo polso e una mano infilata nelle sue mutande, torturandolo fino a che non è duro e ansimante. Finisce con Duncan che si spinge rudemente dentro di lui e grida che lo ama mentre gli tira i capelli e lo guarda con venerazione. Finisce con Louis che si chiede come quella creatura gentile e amorevole di cui si è innamorato, possa essere quell’uomo che gli urla contro fino a che non si sente davvero piccolo dentro. Fino a che tutto quel che desidera è sciogliersi in una pozza di autocommiserazione.

“T-ti prego,” Louis balbetta un altro singhiozzo, tutto il corpo che trema mentre stringe i pugni contro i suoi jeans, scavando nei palmi con le unghie per cercare di distrarsi dal dolore che gli inonda il petto. “Non è così, lo sai che non è così. Io ti amo, amore.”

“Se sento ancora uscire una patetica supplica del cazzo da quella tua bocca disgustosa, te ne farò pentire amaramente,” dice Duncan, la minaccia implicita mentre si sporge in avanti così che il bianco dei suoi occhi sia ben visibile.

La curva irritata del suo labbro è evidente mentre dondola appena sulle punte dei piedi come se stesse per salire sul ring. No, Duncan non l’ha mai picchiato. Non l’ha mai toccato in quel modo, ma Louis si rannicchia comunque contro il divano, tremando da capo a piedi. Ha visto Duncan far fuori ragazzi grossi il doppio di lui con un pugno ben assestato nella palestra di boxe. Ha iniziato a fare sport nel suo tempo libero. Era davvero eccitante per Louis nei primi tempi, accompagnare Duncan agli incontri e fare il tifo per lui mentre eliminava un avversario dopo l’altro.

Questo finché il barlume di violenza negli occhi di Duncan non aveva cominciato a tornare a casa con lui e gli insulti erano diventati minacce. Il corpo di Louis è scosso dai singhiozzi e sente a malapena la mano che batte energicamente e con rabbia fuori dall’appartamento. È solo quando vede Duncan marciare verso la porta, spalancarla con forza e quasi scardinarla che si alza in piedi.

“State facendo un casino,” dice una voce profonda e melodica con tono irritato, “Se poteste gentilmente abbassare la voce, vorrei–”

Louis appare dietro la spalla di Duncan, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per riuscire a vedere il ragazzo – presumibilmente il loro vicino – che li sta rimproverando. Il ragazzo sembra essere sulla ventina, ma potrebbe avere anche sedici anni, con una testa di boccoli castani sciolti che finiscono alla base del suo collo, incorniciandogli il viso e in contrasto con il pallore d’avorio della sua pelle. O almeno, era d’avorio. Ora mentre i suoi luminosi occhi verdi si allacciano su Louis oltre la spalla di Duncan, si spalancano e lui arrossisce, un rosa scuro che risale dal collo per riempirgli le guance. Il suo labbro inferiore si piega in una smorfia nell’interrompere il discorso.

“Oh,” dice, la voce un ottava più alta. I suoi occhi corrono dai capelli arruffati di Louis, alle sue evidenti lacrime che scendono fino alla felpa enorme che gli compre interamente le mani, “Oh, scusate. Scusate l’interruzione, io–”

“Hai finito di sprecare il mio cazzo di tempo?” gli chiede brutalmente Duncan, “Non ho la stracazzo di intenzione di scusarmi perché sto parlando con il mio ragazzo.”

Non è da Duncan essere così aggressivo con chiunque. Di solito lo riserva per il ring, Louis e ragazzi che ci provano, ma Louis suppone che il loro vicino riccio l’abbia beccato nel momento sbagliato. Nel bel mezzo del maltrattamento di Louis. In più, questo ragazzo è quel tipo che Duncan odia. È scalzo, porta dei jeans così stretti e attillati che devono essere da donna e una camicia in flanella sbottonata a metà, a rivelare quel che sembra il tatuaggio di due volatili e più di qualche collana che oscilla contro il suo petto. Indossa un assortimento di anelli pacchiani sulle dita e uno anche sull’alluce. Ha anche il corpo di un pugile senza il torso robusto e il viso cattivo. È tutto ciò che Duncan disprezza, in parte perché è tutto ciò che Duncan non sarà mai.

“Giusto, uhm… be’ Io, è meglio che vada…” balbetta il ragazzo, apparendo assolutamente smarrito mentre i suoi occhi di giada sfrecciano su Louis per poi cominciare a voltare le spalle.

“Oi, riccio,” urla Louis… o almeno ci prova. Viene fuori più come un debole gracchiare.

Il sedicenne-barra-ventenne si gira per guardarlo, confuso e ancora completamente rosso in viso. È un colore che gli si addice, pensa Louis, in un angolo lontano della sua mente.

“Scusa per l’inquinamento acustico,” dice timidamente, mordendo l’orlo della sua manica.

La bocca del riccio si contrae ma sembra ancora un coniglio sorpreso, gli occhi che vagano su tutto il viso di Louis come se fosse la prima volta che vede qualcuno piangere. Ma non ha la possibilità di rispondere perché non appena apre la bocca per farlo, Duncan gli sbatte la porta in faccia.

 

**

 

“Ciao tesoro,” Louis apre la porta con un ampio sorriso e spalanca le braccia in attesa.

Come temeva, si ritrova presto una manciata di capelli biondi e piastrati in bocca e si sente piuttosto nano perché, ovviamente, lei non poteva indossare ballerine, no. Dovevano essere tacchi. Devono _sempre_ essere tacchi.

“Lou!” dice Taylor contro i suoi capelli, stringendolo in vita, “Mi sei mancato da morire!”

Louis la tira verso il divano roteando gli occhi al cielo.

“È passata una settimana da quando abbiamo pranzato insieme.”

“Esatto!” dice lei, tirando su col naso in maniera esageratamente offesa.

“Sembri un girasole,” è la risposta schietta di Louis.

La ragazza indossa un top giallo acceso che le lascia la pancia scoperta, e una gonna coordinata. Per non parlare dei tacchi dello stesso nauseante colore. Il tutto a contrastare in maniera piuttosto deplorevole con le sue labbra color rubino. Ciò non significa che abbia un pessimo gusto. Generalmente Louis sarebbe felice di camminare a braccetto con lei. Infatti, ama identificarla come la sua amica più alla moda ma lei a volte ha questa fastidiosa abitudine di vestirsi in base al suo umore piuttosto che per farsi vedere da tutti gli altri. È tenero come un ‘forse dovremmo stare in casa oggi’. Taylor punta un dito accusatore nella sua direzione e sposta leggermente indietro i capelli.

“E questo è il motivo per cui _tu_ eri scandaloso e _io_ carina per quella festa a tema dove siamo andati qualche mese fa.”

Louis assottiglia gli occhi.

“No, tu eri _solo_ carina e non sexy perché ti sei rifiutata di indossare i vestiti che avevo scelto per te!”

“Sarei stata nuda!” protesta lei, indignata.

Louis ride.

“Semi nuda. È di gran moda di questi tempi, tesoro. Non importa comunque, credo che io fossi piuttosto figo con l’eyeliner e i vestiti in pelle,” dice Louis con un sorrisetto, dimenando drammaticamente la testa.

Taylor ridacchia e tende una mano per toccargli il braccio mentre gli sorride con approvazione.

“Eri…” fece una pausa, gli occhi che vagano per il corpo dell’amico, “dannatamente meglio di quanto lo sia oggi, Mr. ‘cosa dovrei indossare per vedere Taylor… oh, perché non la stessa canottiera da duro che ho indossato la volta scorsa e… mhh vediamo un po’… Oh sì, una delle mie venti paia di jeans neri e attillati tutti identici.’”

Louis scuote la testa ma sta sorridendo, divertito con riluttanza.

“Non ne ho venti paia… Ne ho venticinque,” dice, guadagnandosi un adorabile risata dalle labbra di Taylor, “e cosa c’è di male? Mi fanno un bel culo e tu mi hai sempre detto che ho delle belle braccia.”

Taylor inclina la testa, focalizzando attentamente i suoi occhi blu sui bicipiti scolpiti di Louis.

“Questo è vero,” concorda lei, gli occhi che si spostano dal suo viso e poi di nuovo sulle sue braccia per fare scena.

Lui la spintona delicatamente dal braccio.

“Oh smettila! Lo sai che non riesci a inquietarmi quando fai così. Solo perché non gioco per la tua squadra, tesoro, non significa che io abbia problemi quando mi squadri da capo a piedi.”

“Preferisco Calvin se devo essere sincera,” replica Taylor, la bocca a curvarsi ai lati.

Louis si allontana, posando una mano sul petto nello spalancare gli occhi in maniera teatrale.

“Non starai parlando del _mio_ Calvin? Perché non me l’hai detto? E dire che pensavo fosse così felice con–”

Questa volta è Taylor che lo spintona ma sta ridendo, le guance che quasi inghiottono il bianco dei suoi occhi nel sollevarsi.

“Non fare l’idiota!”

“Oh, ma è così divertente!”

Si guardano per un momento, per poi scoppiare di nuovo a ridere, Louis che fa pendere la testa oltre lo schienale del divano mentre le risate pian piano scemano.

“In realtà sono davvero felice con lui. Calvin, dico.”

Louis alza lo sguardo verso di lei e sente profonda invidia nelle sue vene nell’osservare i suoi occhi diventare sognanti, un lieve rossore a colorare le sue guance. Ha quella luce nei suoi occhi, quello sguardo da ‘Sto per innamorarmi di brutto’ che ha sempre appena prima che vada tutto a rotoli. Solo che questa volta sembra un po’ meno infantile, un po’ meno insicura, e ogni volta che Louis la guarda, lei sembra solo più felice. Il sorriso sulla sua bocca è uno che Louis riconosce dalla sua stessa relazione. È quella leggera curva delle labbra che dice “Ho un segreto” e il segreto sono quei momenti con quella persona speciale di cui nessun altro è al corrente. Quei momenti in cui la sua pelle scivola sulla tua o le sue risate riempiono il vuoto nel tuo petto. Non puoi descriverlo perché nessuno saprà mai quanto sia dolce quel momento. Forse non vuoi che loro lo sappiano. Il sorriso segreto si intona con il barlume di pura soddisfazione nei suoi occhi.

“Lo so, tesoro,” dice Louis, massaggiando la sua spalla con un sorriso dolce, “e so che quando voi due comincerete ad avere piccoli bambini biondi e perfetti con abilità musicali superiori, chiamerai almeno uno di loro Louis.”

“Che ne dici di…” Taylor contrae le labbra, con fare pensieroso, “Loula? Sai, per una bambina.”

Louis la fissa incredulo.

“Non dirai sul serio.”

“Cos’ha Loula che non va?”

“Mhh fammi pensare. Torniamo all’ultima volta in cui abbiamo avuto questa discussione. Puoi ripetermi qual era il nome che ti piaceva?”

“Dachshund.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, battendo sul ginocchio al ricordo.

“È una razza di cane,” dice, tra le risate, “vuoi chiamare tuo figlio come un cane. Se hai intenzione di farlo, tanto vale chiamarlo Shih Tzu. Awehhh,” Louis batte le mani, “Guarda il piccolo Shih Tzu che succhia il ciuccio. Il bellissimo piccolo Shih Tzu.”

Taylor incrocia le braccia al petto.

“Louis William Tomlinson, non sono venuta qui perché tu sfottessi i miei gusti per i nomi dei bambini.”

“Se preferisci, posso sfottere il tuo–”

“Louis,” geme lei.

Louis cede con un sorrisetto.

“Okay, okay. Che succede? Sono stato presuntuoso a pensare che volessi vedere il mio bel faccino?”

Incornicia le guance con i palmi e sbatte le palpebre in quella che presuppone sia un’espressione affascinante. Tuttavia le sopracciglia di Taylor rimangono piegate verso il basso e lei non ride.

“Tay, va tutto bene?” domanda lui, posando una mano sulla sua.

“Sto bene,” risponde ma la sua mano stringe la presa e lei appare estremamente terrorizzata.

“Taylor Alison Swift, che sta succedendo?!”

“Io,” fa una pausa, l’espressione che si arriccia ulteriormente mentre studia il viso di Louis, cercando qualcosa nella sua espressione. “Non volevo dover tirare nuovamente fuori quest’argomento…”

Louis prende un respiro profondo e vacillante nel realizzare esattamente perché lei sia venuta. È passato almeno un mese dalla loro ultima chiacchierata e lui sa che Taylor deve aver faticato per trovare il coraggio per andare lì e provarci di nuovo. Si chiede cosa l’abbia innescato. Non può aver saputo della litigata che hanno avuto la scorsa notte. È una cosa tra lui, Duncan e il loro vicino riccio. No, deve aver avuto semplicemente un sentore che le cose andassero di nuovo male.

D’altronde, sembra che quest’ultimo anno le cose siano sempre cinquanta sfumature di casini. Persino i momenti più dolci con Duncan sembrano precari e troppo momentanei per fidarsi. Come se l’attimo in cui Louis lascia spazio alla felicità, Duncan scatterà e ancora una volta quel momento verrà strappato violentemente dalle sue grinfie. Louis si sente come se stesse sul filo del rasoio ogni giorno della sua cazzo di vita. Quindi lo sa. Sa perché i suoi amici sentono il bisogno di parlargli di quella situazione. Tuttavia, è proprio come quel barlume di felicità negli occhi di Taylor. Non è qualcosa che può essere compreso dall’esterno.

“Allora non farlo,” sospira Louis, sentendosi esausto mentre sbatte la testa contro lo schienale del divano in pelle.

Solo perché comprende la sua preoccupazione, non vuol dire che non gli dia fastidio.

“Lou,” dice lei in modo solenne, stringendogli il bicipite, “sto solo cercando di aiutarti. Tu sei migliore di così. Sei molto meglio di lui.”

“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?” Louis fa scattare la testa per guardarla, gli occhi intrisi di sofferenza, “è lui quello che lavora dalla mattina alla sera. Io sono un cazzo di tatuatore. Lui ha dei progetti per noi e i-io prendo le cose semplicemente giorno per giorno. Lui cucina e pulisce e io–” Louis stringe forte il braccio della ragazza, “lui fa così tanto per me.”

Taylor inclina la testa, studiandolo. I suoi occhi emanano così tanta tristezza che Louis quasi si muove per avvolgere le sue braccia attorno a lei. Se solo quella tristezza non fosse per lui.

“Tutto tranne renderti felice. Dio Lou, che cosa ti ha fatto? Come puoi pensare queste cose di te? Non c’è niente di sbagliato nel vivere il presente e non c’è niente di sbagliato nel tuo lavoro. Tu ami il tuo lavoro. Voglio dire… il cucinare e il pulire, magari potresti lavorarci,” Louis rotea gli occhi al cielo, “ma non è l’uomo perfetto ed è lontano dall’essere il fidanzato perfetto. Scommetto che stasera tornerà a casa e pretenderà di sapere con chi sei stato oggi e quali clienti hai visto. E se accenni a un uomo che ti ha fatto ridere, se accenni persino a uno scambio di numeri con un amico, scommetto che ti darà della troia.”

L’espressione di Louis si corruccia, sofferente.

“Mi fai pentire di condividere le cose con te.”

“È abuso,” dice Taylor, una durezza sul suo viso che raramente viene fuori eccetto quando qualcuno minaccia Louis in qualsiasi modo, forma o aspetto.

“Non mi ha mai picchiato!” protesta Louis, odiando il modo in cui la conversazione lo sta facendo sentire.

Voleva solo vedersi con la sua migliore amica per parlare del fatto che Calvin stia facendo le valigie e del fatto che Taylor abbia intenzione o meno di andare a vederlo fare il DJ a Ibiza. Voleva solo dimenticare per qualche ora che la sua relazione non è poi tutto questo granché e che più va avanti, più si sente lacerato dentro di sé.

Taylor gli picchietta la tempia.

“Abusi mentali. Abusi verbali. Dio, se si azzarda a toccarti…” Taylor scuote la testa, risucchiando le labbra in un’espressione grave che rende Louis felice del fatto che non le abbia accennato delle minacce.

“Non lo farebbe mai,” dice Louis con certezza.

“Senti,” Taylor spinge in fuori le mani per tenerlo buono, “il punto è che… non puoi stare con lui, Louis. Non sei una troia, questo lo sai… non sei nessuna delle cose che ti fa pensare di essere, quindi perché stai con qualcuno che ti conosce così poco e che vede così poco in te? Stai cominciando a lasciare che questo influenzi il modo in cui ti vedi. Mi ricordo di un tempo in cui nessuno poteva dirti come sentirti e cosa pensare di te.”

Il suo tono è acceso e lei sembra sul punto di afferrarlo per le braccia e scuoterlo. Louis, d’altra parte, è sul punto di infilarsi nel letto e chiudere gli occhi alla realtà che non vuole affrontare.

“Ho capito,” dice Louis in un sussurro, rifiutandosi di alzare la voce, per timore di rivelare le emozioni che pulsano nel suo petto, “Non sono la stessa persona di un tempo e neanche lui. Non posso fingere che non faccia male ma, è come se… è come se tu non riuscissi mai a vedere l’altro lato di lui. A vedere com’è quando è dolce e premuroso. Vedrai sempre e solo il dolore, mai l’amore. Io posso vedere entrambi. Solo io posso sentire la spinta delle sue labbra e le sue mani tra i miei capelli. Solo io posso vedere i suoi occhi addolcirsi per me. Tutto questo appartiene a me e tu non riuscirai mai a capire cosa si prova. Non riesco a spiegartelo, è solo che…”

Louis solleva la testa con gli occhi tristi, il dolore che batte a ritmo del cuore. Che pulsa allo stesso modo in cui il sangue pulsa sotto un livido. Sotto l’amore di cui non riesce a liberarsi, c’è un vuoto di sofferenze che lo divora completamente.

“Non posso non voler stare con lui.”

“Oh, Lou.”

Taylor allunga una mano, accarezzandogli i capelli, e Louis si abbandona al tocco. Gli è sempre piaciuto farsi toccare i capelli. Lo rilassa e Taylor lo sa.

“Vuoi del tè?” mormora lei, “Pensavo di andare a farmene un po’.”

Louis annuisce, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Non appena Taylor si alza, appoggia la testa contro lo schienale e si accoccola sul copridivano che pende da un lato. Ascolta i passi dell’amica che si allontanano verso la cucina, sentendosi rassicurato. Louis la lascia prendersi cura di lui perché è di questo che ha bisogno. Questo è quello che fanno i migliori amici. Non ha bisogno di ramanzine e ammonimenti. Ha bisogno dei suoi gesti premurosi. Non lo fa sentire meglio ma non fa così male quando lei è lì con lui, quando lo fa sentire prezioso e amato.

“Oh Lou, non hai lo zucchero!” Urla lei, la voce che rimbomba dalla cucina.

Louis apre gli occhi con riluttanza e si alza, entrando in cucina per trovare Taylor poggiata contro il banco di lavoro, con il viso corrucciato e il barattolo dello zucchero in mano.

“Oh be’, dovrai farne a meno.”

“Oppure,” dice Taylor con un tono sommesso, “potremmo chiedere al tuo vicino che ho visto entrare nel suo appartamento quando sono arrivata. Sembra abbastanza simpatico. Sono sicura che ci darà un po’ di zucchero.”

Normalmente Louis avrebbe fatto una battuta a doppio senso, ma è troppo impegnato a protestare contro la piega degli eventi, l’orrore a riempire i suoi occhi spalancati nel ripensare al fastidio sul viso di quel ragazzo riccio quando si era presentato alla loro porta la notte prima. Certo, era sembrato leggermente preso alla sprovvista e dispiaciuto quando aveva notato Louis lì in piedi, che aveva palesemente appena pianto, ma non significava che non fosse comunque seccato per il baccano. Louis si sente in imbarazzo riguardo l’intera faccenda.

Quando ha chiuso gli occhi la scorsa notte, tutto quello che era riuscito a vedere era il ciondolo di una croce che batteva contro un tatuaggio scuro di due rondini, circondate da pelle chiara. Tutto quello che era riuscito a sentire era l’eco di un timbro profondo; una voce come non ne aveva mai sentite prima. Musicale nella cadenza ma così lenta nel rilascio e così tanto, tanto profonda. Gli ricordava lo sciroppo appiccicoso quando viene versato sui pancake, che gocciola dalla brocca e si coagula sul pancake stesso. Aveva risuonato da qualche parte nel petto di Louis e non era sicuro del perché.

“No, no, assolutamente no. Non puoi farlo,” si affretta a dire Louis, bloccando l’uscita della cucina quando Taylor inizia a muoversi.

Lei inarca un sopracciglio.

“E perché no?”

“Perché,” sbuffa Louis, “è venuto qui ieri notte per lamentarsi del–” Louis si interrompe da solo, realizzando di stare per fare un passo falso e menzionare la litigata che ha avuto con Duncan, “di quanto fosse alta la TV,” Taylor assottiglia gli occhi, chiaramente incredula, ma Louis prosegue, affrettando le parole per distrarla, “e sembrava davvero incazzato. Dubito che gli stiamo simpatici. Non posso andare a chiedergli lo zucchero.”

Gli occhi di Taylor lo studiano per un attimo, spostandosi dalla sua testa alle spalle, e poi fino ai suoi piedi. Un lato del suo labbro superiore si piega. Louis lo nota ma è troppo tardi.

“Forse tu non puoi, ma io sì,” esclama lei, chinandosi sotto il suo braccio e correndo verso la porta.

Ovvio che è più veloce di Louis con le sue gambe da giraffa. Persino con i tacchi. Si chiude la porta alle spalle proprio mentre Louis è in procinto di afferrare la maniglia, e ci mette troppo tempo per riaprirla. Taylor ha già bussato sulla porta accanto alla loro. Numero 16. L’appartamento dell’hipster riccio. Cazzo.

“Ti odio da morire,” sibila Louis, lanciandole un’occhiataccia nell’avvicinarsi a lei, rimanendo nascosto alle sue spalle.

Se Taylor ha intenzione di chiedere lo zucchero a quel ragazzo, lui ha intenzione di esserci. Anche se Riccio pensa che sia un cretino patetico e rumoroso.

“Non è molto carino da parte tua,” replica Taylor, ma sta sogghignando quando la porta si apre di fronte a loro.

Louis pensa che trattenere il respiro sia assolutamente necessario in quel momento. Lo rilascia in un soffio quando il suo vicino appare sulla soglia indossando dei pantaloni eleganti grigi, e solo quelli. I suoi capelli sono morbidamente arruffati, meno ricci dell’ultima volta e acconciati all’indietro in una specie di ciuffo, lasciando scoperta gran parte del suo viso dai lineamenti delicati. Quel ragazzo ha le fossette e Louis sente caldo sotto il colletto. Le fossette fanno qualcosa di stupido al suo stomaco e in quell’istante gli sembra quasi di essere in caduta libera perché il suo vicino ha il petto scolpito e delle rientranze sui fianchi in cui si adatterebbero perfettamente un paio di mani; forse un paio di pollici.

Le rondini risaltano contro la pelle come l’ultima volta, ma ha una collana diversa, un aeroplanino di carta che oscilla tra i suoi pettorali, rendendo Louis leggermente stordito. I pantaloni sono portati a vita bassa sui fianchi formosi e si adattano perfettamente alle sue lunghe gambe. È di nuovo scalzo. Anche se, dato il suo stato semi-vestito, non significa poi molto. Louis assimila tutto in una volta, e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è il calore che si fa strada lungo la sua gola, succhiando via tutta l’idratazione e facendolo sentire completamente prosciugato.

“Ciao!” dice allegramente Taylor.

Louis si sposta dietro di lei proprio quando gli occhi del suo vicino guizzano verso il punto in cui si trovava.

“Ciao,” la saluta lui, una sicurezza nella sua voce che era stata misteriosamente assente la notte precedente.

Sembra notevolmente meno preso alla sprovvista. Forse perché non c’è un disastro rigato di lacrime di fronte a lui.

“Sono Taylor,” offre lei, e Louis può dire persino dal retro della sua testa che la sua bocca colorata di rossetto è stirata in un sorriso bianco perfetto, con cui riesce ad ammaliare chiunque, “ci stavamo chiedendo se potessi prestarci dello zucchero.”

“Prestar _ci_?”

Taylor lancia un’occhiata alle proprie spalle e sospira, essendole chiaramente sfuggito il fatto che Louis si sia nascosto dalla vista. Allunga una mano dietro di sé e aggancia le dita attorno al braccio di Louis, tirandolo brutalmente di fronte a sé. Dio, quant’è seccante il fatto che sia così forte. Quando Louis alza lo sguardo, la sua testa raggiunge appena gli occhi del ragazzo, ed è fin troppo vicino. Così vicino da sentire il profumo di Tom Ford e il sapone sulla sua pelle pulita e rasata e che risplende appena nella luce fluorescente.

“Oh,” gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano infinitesimamente e sembra di nuovo disorientato. Poi la sua bocca si piega leggermente in un sorriso divertito e quell’incantevole nota musicale riaccompagna il suo tono, “Ciao.”

“Ciao,” risponde Louis, la voce che suona stranamente timida.

Louis non è timido. Non si comporta da timido. Perché la gola gli sta comprimendo le parole?

“Sono Harry,” il ragazzo riccio tende la mano verso Louis, i suoi occhi verde acqua che brillano giocosamente come se avessero appena condiviso una battuta tra loro, “piacere di conoscerti…?”

Louis si limita a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati, incapace di formulare parole in inglese. Sobbalza quando Taylor gli stringe la spalla da dietro.

“Questo è Louis,” si offre lei per lui.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Louis,” dice Harry con dolcezza, gli occhi che si abbassano sul suo viso e gli fanno formicolare e prudere la pelle. Dopo un lungo scambio di sguardi, si gira a guardare Taylor, “e tu Taylor, ovviamente.”

“Ci siamo già conosciuti,” se ne esce Louis, per poi sbiancare alla sua stessa idiozia.

Che razza di osservazione è quella?

Harry piega la testa e solleva le sopracciglia, e gli occhi di Louis sono immediatamente attratti dal ciondolo che oscilla e dai muscoli pronunciati del petto, così vicini a lui.

“Cioè, è un piacere conoscerti come si deve,” si corregge Harry con un sorriso, le fossette agli angoli.

“Certo…”

Taylor scoppia a ridere in maniera per nulla discreta dietro la testa di Louis, e quest’ultimo si volta appena per lanciarle un’occhiataccia.

“Mi piacerebbe invitarvi a entrare,” dice Harry con aria malinconica quando Louis si volta nuovamente per trovarlo a fissarlo di nuovo, gli occhi che tracciano i jeans attillati e i muscoli sulle sue braccia, “Ma devo andare a un gala di beneficenza. Ecco il perché dei miei vestiti,” gesticola in direzione dei suoi pantaloni, “… non il mio solito stile.”

“Ma non mi dire,” dice Louis con le sopracciglia inarcate, lottando contro l’impulso di aggiungere la parola ‘hipster’.

“Louis!” lo rimprovera Taylor, ma lui non le presta attenzione.

Taylor è orgogliosa dell’onestà di Louis anche quando fa finta che non sia così e Harry stesso, be’, le sue guance pare abbiano le convulsioni da quanto sta trattenendo il sorriso.

“No, non c’è problema,” Harry tende una mano oltre Louis per dare una pacca alla spalla di Taylor prima di abbassare lo sguardo divertito sugli occhi di Louis, un sorriso allegro sulle labbra, “Non sono proprio quel tipo di ragazzo. In ogni caso, sostengo le associazioni di beneficenza e mia madre è praticamente a capo di un sacco di quelle robe, il che significa che devo presenziare. Ma non posso dire che mi diverta a parlare con la gente presente. Solitamente persino quelli che donano sono piuttosto boriosi. ‘Oh Margaret, dobbiamo pranzare insieme il prossimo martedì, ma non possiamo tornare a quell’orrendo ristorante dove siamo andati la volta scorsa. Ti rendi conto, Darcy? Ci hanno servito dell’acqua che non era neanche in fresco. Direttamente dal lavandino. _Incredibile_.’”

Harry si esibisce in una perfetta imitazione della società snob d’alta classe. Ha decisamente l’accento giusto per farlo. Quello, unito alle labbra carnose che si piegano attorno alle parole, il naso tirato su con disprezzo e gli occhi verdi che danzano su Louis con pura malizia, contribuisce a renderlo brillante. La risata di Louis fuoriesce a sorpresa mentre lo osserva con approvazione. Piccolo e buffo hipster. Gli occhi di Louis scivolano sui suoi grossi bicipiti e sulle linee del suo petto. Be’, forse non così piccolo. Le labbra di Harry si piegano ancora di più in un sorriso nel ricambiare lo sguardo di Louis.

“Non te ne faccio una colpa,” commenta Louis, senza smettere di ridacchiare, “sembra un vero spasso.”

“Oh, non ne hai idea.”

Louis e Harry si sorridono a vicenda, le labbra sempre più verso l’alto finché Taylor non picchietta Louis sulla spalla.

“Ah, Lou… lo zucchero?”

Louis sussulta. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano in modo comico quando dischiude la sua bocca piena.

“Oh santo cielo,” Louis sogghigna, le sopracciglia che si sollevano verso i capelli in risposta alla fine imprecazione di Harry. “Voglio dire… merda, lo zucchero. Faccio un salto in cucina e ve lo prendo.”

Louis gli sorride con gentilezza, gli occhi che si stropicciano ai lati e Harry che lo fissa per un attimo prima di allontanarsi. Louis cerca di far finta che la fossetta sul suo fondoschiena e le linee tese sulle sue spalle non siano poi così ipnotiche. Taylor, d’altro canto, lo fa girare verso di lei con un’eccitazione frenetica negli occhi.

“Cos’era quello?” squittisce, stringendogli il braccio.

Lo sguardo di Louis si sposta sulle sue dita, le sopracciglia inarcate in un’espressione confusa.

“Quello cosa?”

“Stavi flirtando con lui!”

“Non è vero,” farfuglia Louis, “Ho un ragazzo.”

“Che è davvero un cogl–”

Taylor,” dice Louis in tono minatorio.

Lei alza gli occhi al cielo ma poi sorride, il suo entusiasmo chiaramente immutato.

“Dico solo che,” i suoi occhi sono fissi su qualcosa oltre la spalla di Louis, presumibilmente Harry, “è davvero figo. E be’… anche lui stava flirtando con te.”

Le sopracciglia di Louis scattano, il cuore che sbatte contro le costole. Gli angoli delle labbra di Taylor si contraggono nell’aspettare una risposta. Louis sta giusto per dirle di smetterla di sorridergli in quel modo quando una mano lo afferra da dietro, dita lunghe e affusolate che premono sulla pelle morbida mentre un pollice gli sfiora la scapola.

“Ecco qui,” dice Harry piano, consegnando lo zucchero a Louis mentre quest’ultimo si volta, la sorpresa per il contatto che ancora aleggia nei suoi lineamenti.

“Grazie.”

La voce di Louis è fin troppo affannosa per una chiacchierata casuale sul pianerottolo e le sue guance stanno cominciando a scaldarsi.

“Dovremmo, uhm…” indica il suo appartamento col pollice e Harry annuisce, sembrando leggermente rammaricato, “goditi il tuo gala.”

“Godetevi il vostro…” Gli occhi di Harry scivolano sullo zucchero e poi tornano sul viso di Louis, un sorriso che tira un lato della sua bocca, “zucchero.”

“Oh, non rovinerei mai il tè in quel modo. È per Taylor,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo per mostrare il suo disappunto.

Harry scoppia a ridere e il suono ruvido riempie le orecchie di Louis in modo così piacevole che si ritrova a sorridere a trentadue denti, a richiedere ancora quel suono.

“Lo sai come sono gli americani… non riescono a prendere niente che non sia fritto o senza qualche sorta di dolcificante,” aggiunge Louis, chinandosi appena in avanti per ammiccare al suo vicino mezzo nudo.

“Ehi!” dice Taylor alle sue spalle, solo un po’ indignata.

Poi gli strizza un fianco e si china su di lui per parlare direttamente con Harry.

“Lo dice quello che pensa che ‘insalata’ sia una parolaccia.”

Le labbra di Harry a quel punto stanno praticamente toccando le sue orecchie, allargandosi sempre di più ogni secondo che passa mentre i suoi occhi vanno avanti e indietro tra Taylor e Louis.

“Capisco,” Harry annuisce piuttosto seriamente ma i suoi occhi brillano ancora, accesi come due lanterne verdi da cui Louis si trova inspiegabilmente attratto.

Scrolla le spalle, sfacciatamente.

“È quello che è.”

Gli occhi di Harry si muovono sul suo petto e allunga una mano per tracciare con il dito il tatuaggio di Louis, assolutamente indisturbato dal contatto fisico con gli sconosciuti. Louis non può dire che gli dia poi così tanto fastidio. Il tocco di Harry è leggero come una piuma e Louis si china leggermente in avanti così da far premere il polpastrello con maggiore fermezza contro la sua pelle.

“Capisco,” ripete Harry, la bocca a sollevarsi ancora una volta.

Louis è seccato dallo sfarfallio nel suo petto.

“Dovremmo proprio…”

“Giusto, giusto,” Harry lascia cadere la mano al suo fianco, imbarazzato, gli occhi che saltano nervosamente da Louis a Taylor, “Io dovrei finire di prepararmi. È stato… bello conoscervi,” la bocca di Louis si spalanca ma Harry si affretta a dire, “Come si deve” prima che Louis possa dire qualcosa in merito.

“È stato bello anche per noi,” dice Taylor.

Harry annuisce, un sorriso leggero sul volto, ma i suoi occhi si spostano rapidamente su Louis e sembra come se stesse aspettando che dica l’ultima parola.

“Be’, uhm… _au revoir_.”

Suona ridicolo nel suo accento del nord, e non sa bene da dove diamine gli sia uscito. Harry appare estremamente divertito quando, con un ultimo sorriso con tanto di fossetta, chiude silenziosamente la porta. Louis prende un respiro profondo e tremolante e poi si volta verso Taylor, che è scossa da risate silenziose.

“ _Au revoir_?!” esclama lei, tenendosi lo stomaco nel cominciare a ridere a crepapelle, “ _au revoir_?! Da quando tu dici _au revoir_?”

Louis si sente sommerso dallo sconforto. Cos’era quello?

“Non lo so,” geme, superando la porta di Harry per tornare al proprio appartamento.

Taylor lo segue, ancora scossa da risa.

“ _Orevwa!_ Non posso crederci che hai appena detto _orevwa_!”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo nello spalancare la porta di casa.

“Possiamo passare oltre, per favore?”

“Ma certo,” concorda Taylor, “parliamo di come la grandezza delle mani di Calvin non sia per niente ingannevole … se capisci cosa intendo.”

Finalmente. Questo è il tipo di conversazione che piace a Louis.

 

**

 

“Oh santo cielo, eccolo che arriva.”

“Ti piace far finta di non essere _posh_ , ma non sei per niente credibile.”

“Harry… _posh_?!” urla Niall da un metro di distanza, un sorriso a trentadue denti ad allargargli la bocca, “di cosa stai parlando, Zayn? Harold è modesto fino al midollo.”

Niall indossa un completo grigio chiaro con una cravatta nera e un paio di scarpe nere. Sembra un bambino che gioca a mettersi i vestiti di suo padre. I suoi capelli biondi sono tirati su in una specie di composizione incasinata che lo fa sembrare un liceale e i suoi occhi blu sono accesi di divertimento. Si avvicina e Harry gli tira di nascosto una gomitata sulle costole.

“Non gradisco il tuo sarcasmo.”

“Come se non fossi sul punto di lamentarti con Zayn,” [ndt. _complain to Zayn_ ] le guance di Niall si sollevano, “Ehi, fa rima,” Harry e Zayn alzano gli occhi al cielo, “… lamentarti con Zayn che sono una minaccia per questo gala, e tutto perché mi piace divertirmi.”

“Onestamente non so perché ti lascino entrare a questi eventi,” dice Zayn, sollevando il suo bicchiere di champagne insieme alle sopracciglia.

Zayn è senza dubbio molto più adatto a queste serate eleganti. Indossa un completo blu che stringe sulla vita con una camicia bianca su misura, abbottonata più in alto di qualsiasi cosa Harry abbia mai abbottonato in vita sua. Con l’eccezione di stasera. i suoi capelli sono tirati all’indietro in un ciuffo e i suoi occhi scuri brillano come gioielli accanto alla sua pelle color mandorla. I suoi zigomi definiti e il taglio netto della sua mascella gridano “modello” così come il modo in cui guarda dall’alto in basso il completo chiaramente affittato da Niall con un accenno di disgusto. Proprio come Harry, è nato in una famiglia altolocata, e i suoi genitori conoscono Harry da quando hanno iniziato insieme la scuola privata quando erano piuttosto piccoli. Niall, d’altro canto, era quel raggio di sole che Harry aveva conosciuto quando trascorreva i suoi fine settimana a fotografare i musicisti di strada.

“Perché sono il miglior amico di Harry–”

Zayn a sentire quella frase inorridisce e Niall gli rivolge un ghigno.

“L’altro suo migliore amico,” si corregge ma non appare per nulla dispiaciuto, “e poi offre Harry, non è vero Haz?”

Niall gli dà una gomitata talmente forte da farlo incespicare appena, il suo champagne che fuoriesce dal bicchiere e schizza sulla manica del suo cappotto scuro.

“Oops.”

Il ghigno di Niall gli occupa tutta la faccia e Harry si limita a sospirare e ingurgitare il resto del suo drink.

“Non so che ci vieni a fare. Non è tu che faccia beneficenza,” dice Harry con le sopracciglia inarcate verso il basso.

“Be’, mangio tutto il cibo e bevo metà del loro alcol, no?”

Le sopracciglia di Harry si inarcano ancora di più.

“Niall,” dice, osservando il ragazzo più giovane con aria confusa, “tu non paghi nessuna di quelle cose.”

“No,” le labbra di Niall si stirano ancora di più e i suoi denti sono così bianchi, che a volte ricordano a Harry uno di quegli squali di _Alla ricerca di Nemo_ , “ma più consumo, meno ne rimane per gli altri. Meno malattie epatiche e infarti per tutti. Credo che sia piuttosto caritatevole, no?”

Zayn si fa scappare una rara risata mentre Harry scuote la testa, un sorriso reclutante sul viso.

“Devi dargliene atto,” dice Zayn, “sa sicuramente come vendersi.”

“Non avessi così tanta dignità, sarei una prostituta,” asserisce Niall gonfiando il petto.

“Tu?!” Harry scoppia a ridere fragorosamente, “Dignità?!”

Zayn sorrise a labbra chiuse e indica la finta espressione offesa di Niall.

“La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, avevi una salsiccia che ti pendeva dalla bocca e la prima cosa che mi hai detto è stata, ‘non mi dispiace un po’ di salsiccia.’”

La risata di Harry riempie l’aria nel ricordare il primo scambio tra Niall e Zayn. Niall appare ugualmente divertito, voltandosi per afferrare un calice di champagne da un cameriere di passaggio.

“Non è colpa mia se hai una mente perversa, Zayn Malik,” dice.

Dopodiché ingurgita tutto il contenuto del bicchiere e si pulisce la bocca con la manica.

Zayn sbianca mentre Harry si trova involontariamente conquistato. La prima volta che aveva invitato Niall a uno di questi eventi, era stato un affronto ai suoi genitori. Da allora, si è trattato solo di avere lì qualcuno che può farti ridere e che non sente il bisogno di comportarsi per metà del tempo come un idiota pretenzioso. Nonostante il fatto che Niall a volte lo mandi fuori di testa con la sua _irlandesità_ rumorosa e sfacciata e la sua capacità di offendere metà della stanza con il suo modo di mangiare, è anche il motivo per cui Harry riesce a restare sano di mente. Per quanto ami Zayn e lo consideri uno dei suoi migliori amici, non è come avere qualcuno che è cresciuto lontano da quell’ambiente. Qualcuno che non ha foto di famiglia con le cornici dorate in casa (la casa di famiglia, non il proprio appartamento) e una chef che chiamano ‘cuoca’ perché non si sono mai preoccupati di chiedere il nome a quella donna meravigliosa (è Cheryl).

“Ci hai interrotti,” si lamenta Zayn, cambiando argomento, “Harry stava giusto per raccontarmi del suo nuovo vicino.”

Niall si volta verso di lui con occhi curiosi. Non c’è niente che ami di più di nuove persone a cui appiccicarsi.

“Continua pure,” dice con fare incoraggiante, suonando estremamente _posh_ per qualcuno che non lo è affatto.

“Okay be’, il suo nome è Louis,” Zayn e Niall esclamano un “ooh” esagerato che Harry ignora, “e credo che abbia più o meno la mia età… ventitré, forse ventiquattro anni. È, uhm… bellissimo.”

“Qualcuno ha una cotta,” lo prende in giro Niall, tirando una gomitata a Zayn che barcolla proprio come Harry poco prima, e lancia a Niall un’occhiata bellicosa.

Niall è completamente ignaro di tutto.

“Ha un ragazzo,” dice Harry, burbero, “con cui convive. Ci sono andato per lamentarmi del baccano… Lo so, non è proprio da me… ma li sentivo urlare attraverso le pareti,” allora fa una pausa, corrucciando la fronte, “anche se, ora che ci penso, era più uno dei due che l’altro. Comunque, stavo cercando di sistemare la mia macchina fotografica perché ultimamente mi ha dato qualche problema. Non riuscivo a concentrarmi. Quindi sono andato lì per lamentarmi e questo tizio, che sembrava una pigna in culo–”

“Una pigna in culo?” Zayn inarca un sopracciglio.

“Okay, un coglione,” Zayn si limita a scuotere la testa allo strano insulto di Harry, “questo coglione mi ha fatto una strigliata, cercando di rigirarla come se fossi io quello irragionevole. Poi dietro di lui è comparso questo ragazzo che era tipo sommerso in questo enorme maglione e sembrava completamente angosciato. Aveva appena pianto, era palese. Sembrava così vulnerabile e distrutto e io–”

“E proprio in quell’istante ti sei innamorato di lui?” gli fornisce Niall, piegando le labbra verso l’alto.

Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia fino a fargli sparire il sorriso.

“No, mi sono sentito così in colpa. È stato orribile. Il suo ragazzo ha finito per chiudermi la porta in faccia prima che potessi dire qualcosa per rimediare… ma poi, miracolo dei miracoli, mi stavo preparando per stasera e chi poteva suonare alla mia porta se non Louis, quel ragazzino piagnone e la sua amica Taylor, che speravano che prestassi loro dello zucchero–”

“Speravano che gli prestassi dello zucchero o lui sperava che gli dessi un po’ d’affetto?” [ndt. _give him some sugar_ , in italiano può essere tradotto come ‘dare un po’ d’affetto’] dice Niall, l’umorismo a diffondersi sui suoi lineamenti.

“E poi sarei io il pervertito…” si lamenta giustamente Zayn.

“Ad ogni modo,” dice Harry, ignorandoli entrambi, “abbiamo parlato ed è stato come… lui è stato davvero gentile e, tipo, divertente. Sembrava molto più felice oggi e stavo pensando che mi piacerebbe–”

“Avvolgerlo in una coperta e portartelo a casa?” suggerisce Zayn, ammiccando verso Niall, il quale risponde con un sorrisetto falso.

“Non mettete in mezzo Hugh Grant,” dice Harry con fare minaccioso, Zayn e Niall che ridacchiano in risposta.

“Come stavo dicendo, credo che il suo ragazzo sia proprio uno stronzo e magari ha solo bisogno di un amico, o tipo…” Zayn mima ‘Hugh Grant’ con la bocca rivolto a Niall, che scoppia a ridere, spruzzando champagne dal naso, “ _o tipo_ ,” ripete Harry con più fermezza, “solo qualcuno nel palazzo che possa prendersi cura di lui. Quindi, stavo pensando che potrei chiedergli di venire da me domani sera per passare un po’ di tempo con noi. Che ne pensate?”

“Penso che…” dice Zayn con aria contemplativa prima di indicare Harry, un accenno di malizia nel suo sorriso, “Avrai bisogno di una lettiera molto più grande, se hai intenzione di adottarlo.”

Metà dei presenti si volta a guardarli quando la risata sguaiata di Niall esplode per tutta la sala. Harry sente il sorriso tirargli gli angoli della bocca mentre scuote la testa e afferra un altro drink da un cameriere di passaggio.

 

**

 

Harry prende un respiro profondo, sfregando i palmi sudati sui jeans attillati mentre cerca di valutare se le sue scelte nel vestire siano troppo hipster o meno. Indossa un maglione grigio con sopra un cappotto a righe bianche e nere. Il ciondolo è coordinato: una perla scura circondata da un anello bianco, e i piedi eccezionalmente grandi sono infilati in un paio di stivali marroni con un tacco basso. I ricci sono tirati indietro da una fascia nera con piccole banane gialle (un regalo di Niall). Harry scrolla le spalle e pensa che se Louis non accetta le sue scelte nel vestire, a volte indubbiamente strane, allora forse non è destino che diventino amici. Bussa alla porta e prega Dio che questa volta non apra quella testa di cazzo del suo fidanzato.

Grazie al cielo la fortuna è dalla sua parte… più o meno. Louis apre la porta ma il suo abbigliamento fa sussultare Harry. Cerca di trasformarlo in un “ciao” disinvolto e affannoso, ma è ancora destabilizzato in maniera imbarazzante. Louis sembra divertito dalla scena mentre incrocia le braccia al petto e osserva Harry dall’alto in basso in modo analogo, mostrando un accenno di denti nello stirare il sorriso. Harry pensa che avrebbe decisamente dovuto mettere solo un paio di jeans e una maglietta bianca. Louis indossa dei pantaloncini neri che mettono in risalto le sue gambe corte ma indubbiamente toniche, e una maglietta bianca a maniche lunghe aderente sul petto e sullo stomaco, rivelatrice delle sue minuscole forme. Harry lo fissa per quello che è probabilmente un lungo e inappropriato lasso di tempo.

“Harold, che succede?” chiede Louis, interrompendo i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti.

La sua testa scatta verso l’alto, e incontra quei brillanti occhi blu con un sorriso nervoso.

“Ah, è Harry, in realtà. Harry Styles, se mi permetti–”

“Se mi permetti?” Louis sbuffa una risata e persino quella gli dona da morire, l’asprezza della sua risposta a mandare una scarica di qualche sorta attraverso il corpo di Harry, “Come sei _posh_.”

Harry è sul punto di ribattere, quando il ragazzo di Louis appare dietro di lui, trascinando un’enorme valigia nera e apparendo seriamente irritato dalla presenza di Harry. Sospettoso, quasi.

“Cosa ci fai di nuovo qui? Perché stai parlando con lui?” Domanda, spingendo bruscamente Louis da un lato per poter fulminare Harry con maggiore efficacia.

Gli occhi di Louis si offuscano con qualcosa che sembra proprio dolore, le guance arrossate dalla vergogna mentre stringe con forza lo stipite della porta. All’improvviso è la stessa espressione affranta che Harry ha visto due giorni prima. All’improvviso non è più acceso da umorismo e arguzia. Sembra così imbarazzato dalla manifestazione di possessività da parte del suo ragazzo, le ciglia a sfiorargli le guance mentre fissa con determinazione il pavimento. A Harry si spezza il cuore. Non è Hugh Grant, Harry cerca di ripetersi, ma vuole comunque salvarlo. Non può farne a meno. Apre la bocca per rispondere ma Louis lo batte sul tempo, afferrando il bicipite del suo ragazzo e guardandolo con occhi imploranti.

“Duncan… amore, è qui solo perché stava pensando di farsi un tatuaggio. È per lavoro,” dice Louis, la voce tinta di paura.

Poi sposta i suoi occhi blu e disperati su Harry e il cuore di quest’ultimo sbatte con forza nella cassa toracica. Harry pensa che l’intensa vulnerabilità in quegli occhi debba aver lasciato i segni varcando la sua anima.

“Non è vero?” dice a Harry, e i suoi occhi gridano ‘ _ti prego_ ’.

Gli occhi di Duncan balenano tra Harry e Louis, valutando la situazione, e Harry fa un cenno con la testa, leggermente a scatti.

“Sì… certo,” dice, guardando l’espressione di Louis rilassarsi visibilmente, “nessun problema, amico?”

Harry tende una mano che Duncan stringe, un po’ troppo forte. Harry non batte ciglio. Duncan si sta comportando più come padre iperprotettivo di Louis che come suo ragazzo e questo confonde Harry all’inverosimile.

“Già,” sbuffa Duncan, liberando la sua mano, “Devo andare.”

“Ci vediamo lunedì?” gli domanda Louis, la voce che tradisce il suo desiderio.

È un contrasto così netto rispetto all’atteggiamento convinto che assume con Harry, che fa paura. Come può Louis volere che questo ragazzo, che gli urla contro e lo fa piangere, torni di corsa a casa per vederlo? È davvero felice in una relazione del genere? Il pensiero gli fa venir voglia di vomitare.

“Vedremo,” dice Duncan duramente, rivolgendosi a Louis come se fosse un bambino capriccioso.

Dopodiché lascia un bacio sulla sua testa, e Harry impallidisce al modo assolutamente platonico in cui Duncan lo tratta. Sta chiaramente partendo per il weekend ma non sembra minimamente intenzionato a baciare il proprio ragazzo per salutarlo. Non ha intenzione di dare un bacio vero e proprio al suo bellissimo ragazzo pur dovendolo lasciare per due giorni. Harry crede che debba essere uno scherzo, ma gli occhi di Louis sono due pozzi di disperazione mentre tira la felpa di Duncan.

“Non me lo dai un bacio?” dice, la voce così debole, l’espressione intrisa di timore.

Duncan sospira, alza gli occhi al cielo per poi chinarsi, incontrando Louis a metà strada con un bacio casto. Harry è combattuto tra il sollievo e il fastidio e questo non può essere niente di buono. Mette da parte il pensiero mentre Duncan gli passa accanto, scende di fretta le scale ed esce dall’edificio. Harry lo sta ancora fissando quando Louis tossisce in maniera eccessiva per attirare la sua attenzione, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Volevi qualcosa?” chiede Louis ma la sua voce è molto più debole adesso.

Suona ruvida e soffocata come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime. I suoi occhi continuano ad allontanarsi da quelli di Harry per finire sul suo ciondolo, quindi Harry suppone che si senta in imbarazzo. Non che ne abbia motivo. Non è colpa sua se il suo ragazzo è un totale imbecille.

Harry pensa che la sua strategia migliore sia far parlare Louis. Non conosce il ragazzo alla perfezione, ma da quello che ha visto finora, Louis è al suo meglio quando chiacchiera. È al suo meglio quando sfotte o magari anche quando viene sfottuto. O almeno Harry lo spera.

“Sei un tatuatore?” chiede Harry, ignorando per ora la sua domanda nel piegare la sua bocca in un’espressione divertita, “un tatuatore _gay_. Immagino di sapere il perché hai deciso di farti crescere la barba.”

È un commento ridicolo, sul serio. La barba è a malapena una spolverata che copre la piccola curva del suo mento. È di un intrigante rossiccio, leggermente in contrasto con i capelli scuri, ed è davvero molto attraente. E c’è anche la possibilità che una buona percentuale della popolazione gay e forse della popolazione tatuatrice, si offenderebbe alla sua generalizzazione. In ogni caso, Louis non è tra questi.

Le sue guance si sollevano, così come gli angoli della sua bocca, e lui si china in avanti. Inspira esageratamente, la malizia nei suoi brillanti occhi blu che non contribuisce ad arginare gli strani movimenti in corso nello stomaco di Harry.

“E io immagino che tu usi un profumo così virile per una ragione simile. Per compensare tutto il tuo…” Louis agita una mano per aria, a indicare il corpo di Harry, “appariscente gusto nel vestire.”

Gli occhi verdi di Harry si divorano quelli di Louis, il corpo piegato in avanti mentre le sue labbra fluttuano verso l’alto. È preso dal momento, a malapena cosciente dei suoi movimenti.

“Chi ti dice che io sia gay?” lo incalza.

Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore, un gesto apparentemente inconscio, ma che attira immediatamente lo sguardo di Harry. Louis indica le sue gambe.

“I jeans da donna che hai indosso.”

Harry ridacchia e Louis sembra piuttosto compiaciuto, gli occhi che a malapena rivelano una fessura di blu mentre la pelle agli angoli si stropiccia. Harry non ha mai visto un sorriso del genere. Si infila nel suo petto e si annida nei suoi polmoni, rubando metà del suo ossigeno.

“Probabilmente abbiamo offeso un sacco di gente con questa conversazione,” dice Harry, sentendo ancora caldo in tutto il corpo.

Louis afferra lo stipite della porta, affacciandosi dal suo appartamento e guardando da entrambi i lati del pianerottolo. Quando si tira indietro, inarca le sopracciglia, con quel sorriso compiaciuto e diabolico che comincia a ravvivare i suoi lineamenti.

“Io non vedo nessuno, Harry.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e dà una leggera spinta alla spalla di Louis, che barcolla, ma quando recupera l’equilibrio restituisce il gesto, riuscendo a malapena a farlo vacillare sui piedi. Harry gli sorride, mentre Louis incrocia le braccia al petto e sposta la frangia dalla fronte, un’espressione imbronciata a farsi largo sul suo viso. È adorabile, davvero. Hugh Grant ha un aspetto simile ogni volta che i suoi tentativi di rubare il pollo dal piatto di Harry si rivelano infruttuosi.

“Come mai sei venuto a cercarmi?” chiede Louis, le braccia ancora incrociate.

Harry è di nuovo nervoso e sudato.

“Oh. Io, uhm… stasera vengono dei miei amici a casa per guardare un film e roba simile. Mi stavo chiedendo se… magari ti andrebbe di venire,” l’espressione di Louis si tramuta in sorpresa e Harry va nel panico, affrettando il resto della sua diarrea verbale, “non devi venirci per forza, ovvio. È solo che ho pensato che sarebbe bello se ci conoscessimo un po’ meglio e, tipo, magari potresti portare un amico, Taylor o qualcun altro, decidi tu, ma sul serio–”

“Harry,” lo interrompe Louis, avvolgendo la mano attorno al suo polso. Harry si copre il collo in fiamme e cerca di non arrossire ulteriormente al delicato tocco di Louis, “Vengo volentieri.”

“Davvero?”

Harry maledice interiormente il suo tono di voce stupidamente speranzoso e insicuro.

“Certo,” il sorriso di Louis si allarga, “ho anche in mente la persona giusta da portare.”

 

**

 

“Vuoi che venga _dove_?” soffia Liam mentre solleva una mostruosa quantità di pesi sopra il suo petto, Louis che lo osserva dall’alto.

Se Louis fosse un maniaco del fitness come Liam, probabilmente gli avrebbe già chiesto di uscire da un bel pezzo. Si sono conosciuti quando Louis gli aveva chiesto aiuto come personal trainer dopo che Duncan gli aveva fatto notare che i chili in più sul suo stomaco erano poco attraenti. Louis avrebbe voluto protestare che non gli importava di avere qualche chilo in più e che era comunque in forma e di certo era quella la cosa importante, ma Duncan aveva cominciato a lanciargli delle occhiate. Occhiate che dicevano, “Non sono più attratto da te come una volta.” Gli si era insinuato sottopelle. Era penetrato in profondità nel suo cuore e si era accumulato in un ammasso di dolore e ripugnanza per se stesso da non riuscire più a ignorarlo.

Liam era stato l’uomo con un piano, ma ora è semplicemente uno degli unici migliori amici maschi di Louis. Duncan è ancora convinto che si allenino insieme e basta, ma Louis passa più tempo a parlare della loro relazione e cercare di convincere Liam a chiedere di uscire ai ragazzi piuttosto che fare alcun tipo di mantenimento fisico. Tuttavia si assicura sempre di farne abbastanza per non riprendere i chili di troppo, per timore di essere di nuovo guardato con disgusto.

Ad ogni modo, Liam è proprio uno stallone con la canottiera bianca trasparente che mette in mostra le braccia gonfie e rivela i suoi addominali davvero notevoli a chiunque lo guardi. Ha una rasatura militare e pantaloncini neri da ginnastica che indossa a vita bassa. Ha inoltre dei grandi occhi castani che ricordano quelli di un cucciolo. Il tutto è una combinazione letale e se Liam non avesse così poca autostima, avrebbe un assoluto successo sia con le ragazze che con i ragazzi. In realtà gli interessa solo il culo, ma in ogni caso, ha il fisico di Hulk e un cuore d’oro da abbinarci.

Louis ha cercato di rafforzare la sua fiducia in se stesso sotto molti aspetti, dando il suo numero a dei ragazzi senza permesso (Liam non gli aveva rivolto la parola per una settimana), spingendolo verso uno dei vari ragazzi che gli lanciavano occhiate negli spogliatoi e diversi altri metodi. Eppure Liam non è mai riuscito a conquistare l’arte del flirt o anche solo conversazioni semi-scorrevoli. Si trasforma in un disastro assoluto e improvvisamente i muscoli e il bel sorriso non sono abbastanza per salvarlo. Diventa rosso barbabietola e a Louis tocca agire come suo salvatore, usando una scusa e trascinandolo via contrariato, per poi sentirsi in colpa quando Liam china la testa per la vergogna.

“A casa del mio vicino, stasera,” ripete Louis, una punta di agitazione nella sua voce.

Liam lascia la barra dei pesi tra le mani di Louis, che la poggia nel supporto. Scivola fuori dall’attrezzo e Louis gli passa un asciugamano, che usa per asciugare le tracce di sudore sul viso e sui palmi delle mani. Al termine prende un lungo sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglia accanto ai suoi piedi e poi se la versa addosso. Si volta verso Louis con le braccia incrociate al petto e le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Cosa ha fatto stavolta?” sospira, facendo riferimento al tono irritato di Louis.

“Niente,” dice Louis, imbronciandosi nel guardare il pavimento.

Liam attraversa lo spazio tra loro e gli afferra la spalla, spostandolo appena con la sua forza ignara.

“Lou, amico, che succede?”

Louis odia quando Liam fa così. Preferisce le loro battaglie con l’acqua negli spogliatoi e il loro costante battibeccare, che è la loro forma d’affetto. Odia quando Liam vede oltre le sue stronzate e poi tocca o guarda Louis come se avesse un adesivo con scritto “maneggiare con cura” attaccato in fronte.

“Niente… è solo che,” Louis si sfrega gli occhi con il palmo della mano, “è di nuovo andato via per lavoro. Lo sai come divento quando va via…”

Liam tira via la mano e abbassa la testa per guardare Louis direttamente negli occhi, un rimprovero nella sua espressione.

“No, so come diventa _lui_. Ti fotte fino a che non sei così dolorante da non riuscire a muoverti e poi si rifiuta di darti alcuna forma di affetto in modo da lasciarti insoddisfatto mentre non c’è. Il tutto perché quello stupido idiota pensa che questo ti impedisca di allontanarti. Come se tu volessi farlo, in ogni caso,” lo schernisce Liam.

“Non è colpa sua,” reagisce Louis, anche se ricorda la scopata violenta e per nulla piacevole che ha dovuto patire ore prima, “è solo che mi ama troppo. Ha paura degli altri ragazzi.”

“Louis, svegliati,” Liam alza gli occhi al cielo, “avere paura significa dire al tuo ragazzo di non trovarsi nessun altro mentre tu stai via e chiamarlo ogni giorno per sapere che cosa combina. Avere paura non significa ferirlo e lasciarlo a pezzi per sentirti al sicuro.”

“Non ne voglio parlare,” dice Louis a denti stretti, pensando che dovrebbe davvero smetterla di lamentarsi con i suoi amici.

“Va bene,” Liam lascia andare la sua spalla, “ma smettila di fare il brontolone del cazzo. Sei talmente piccolo da essere scambiato per un bambino, e quando fai il broncio in quel modo lo sembri ancora di più.”

Liam gli rivolge un sorrisetto e aspetta l’inevitabile colpo quando Louis gli strappa l’asciugamano dalle mani per usarlo come frusta.

“Coglione,” sibila Louis assottigliando gli occhi.

“Cretino.”

“Stronzo.”

“Testa di cazzo.”

“Pigna in culo.”

Liam si piega in avanti nello scoppiare a ridere.

“Pigna in culo? E questa dove l’hai imparata?”

Louis sogghigna, il malumore che evapora rapidamente.

“Amici. Ma ho cercato su _urban dictionary_. Vuol dire un amico che fa lo stronzo. È la perfetta descrizione per te, in realtà,” dice Louis, un sorriso impertinente sulle labbra mentre gli occhi si illuminano per le risate.

Liam si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Cos’è che mi stavi chiedendo prima?”

“Oh giusto. Volevo sapere se verresti a casa del mio vicino stasera,” Louis osserva le sopracciglia di Liam inarcarsi e si affretta ad aggiungere, “non che tu abbia voce in capitolo.”

Liam appare implorante quando afferra entrambe le spalle di Louis e lo scuote.

“Ti prego no. Lo sai come sono con gente che non conosco. Ci ho messo una vita a prendere confidenza con te e non dirmi che… questo tuo vicino… è un maschio?”

“Be’…”

“È un bel ragazzo?”

Louis si morde il labbro. Liam geme.

“Louis, ti prego, non costringermi a venire. Ma poi perché tu ci vai? Duncan lo sa?”

“Be’, no,” ammette Louis, un pizzico di apprensione sul viso, “ma gli ho detto che Harry vuole un tatuaggio.”

Liam inclina la testa da un lato, l’espressione scettica.

“E questo Harry, che presumo sia il tuo vicino,” Louis annuisce, “vuole davvero un tatuaggio?”

“Ehm…”

“Louis,” protesta Liam con un sospiro, “perché lo fai? Se non avessi un ragazzo così cretino,” il viso di Louis si contrae, lo stomaco di torce in maniera sofferente, “non avresti dovuto mentirgli… su di me o sul povero Harry.”

“Povero Harry?”

“È single, no?”

“Sì…” dice Louis, la voce vacillante dalla confusione, “Cioè, non lo so… ma vive da solo. Quindi?”

“Ed è etero o–”

“Gay.”

“Quindi probabilmente è interessato.”

“Eh?” Louis scoppia a ridere, avvolgendosi un braccio attorno allo stomaco, “è assurdo.”

Il viso di Liam sembra la caricatura di un insegnante che sgrida uno studente, quando gli parla con la sua voce più severa e paterna. Sì, Louis preferisce di gran lunga i loro battibecchi a questo.

“Non è assurdo. La maggior parte dei ragazzi gay…” Una luce contemplativa riempie gli occhi castani di Liam, “e probabilmente anche alcuni ragazzi etero, sono attratti da te,” Louis apre la bocca per protestare ma Liam si prende la briga di chiudergliela al posto suo, “e non discutere, li vedo come ti guardano. Sto solo dicendo che, se Duncan non fosse nella tua vita… questo non sarebbe un problema.”

Liam fa spallucce come se non avesse appena suggerito a Louis di concludere una relazione di tre anni con l’uomo che ama.

“Non sono interessato a Harry,” dice Louis, con solo una traccia di fastidio a vorticargli nello stomaco, “e lui non è interessato a me. Questo non era _proprio_ il punto di tutta la discussione. Tu stasera vieni e non si discute. Saremo io, te e un paio di suoi amici… niente di eccezionale. Devi superare questa stupida paura o non ti troverai mai un fidanzato.”

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo ma Louis lo conosce abbastanza da vedere oltre le sue insicurezze.

“La vita non gira tutta attorno a quello, Lou,” dice Liam, l’espressione da funerale a indicare che neanche lui crede a quello che sta dicendo.

Questo è il momento in cui Louis comincia a sentirsi in colpa quando il ragazzo possente e muscoloso di fronte a lui si piega su se stesso e comincia a inveire per la sua mancanza di capacità relazionali con dei potenziali amici.

“Ehi,” dice Louis con più dolcezza, “magari non hai ancora incontrato il ragazzo giusto. L’amore della tua vita potrebbe essere… ah, Harry,” la cosa che gli vortica nello stomaco si ravviva in maniera esponenziale all’alternativa che gli fuoriesce successivamente dalla bocca, “oppure… uno dei suoi amici.”

C’è la traccia di un sorriso quando Liam scuote la testa, per nulla convinto.

“Sì okay. I maiali voleranno prima che accada una cosa del genere.”

Louis posa un dito sul labbro inferiore, alzando gli occhi al soffitto come se fosse immerso nei pensieri.

“Dove potremmo trovare un cannone e dei maiali amanti del brivido…” dice, sorridendo trionfalmente quando Liam si lascia andare a una risata.

La costernazione di poco prima riguardo Duncan è presto dimenticata.

 

**

 

Quel bastardo si è cambiato. Harry ora sospetta che Louis fosse diretto in palestra o qualcosa del genere, dato il suo abbigliamento precedente, ma… quel bastardo si è cambiato. Harry indossa ancora lo stesso maglione grigio, ma senza il cappotto a righe, e i jeans. Si è lasciato anche la bandana, preferendo essere visto come una cosa bizzarra piuttosto che un disastro riccio. Si è spruzzato di nuovo il profumo e forse si è passato un tocco di rossetto sul labbro inferiore con il pollice. Non è minimamente lucido o evidente. È solo che a Harry piace il modo in cui gli colora la bocca di una sfumatura di rosa leggermente più scura.

Ma Louis. Harry apre la porta a un Louis che indossa dei jeans neri e aderenti arrotolati appena sopra le caviglie sottili color miele e una maglia rossa col colletto il cui taglio rivela le sue clavicole stellari e una parte del suo tatuaggio. Ha un beanie nero in testa che compensa la formalità della sua maglia, come se non fosse sicuro su come vestirsi. Gli schiaccia la frangia verso il basso in modo da cadergli sugli occhi in morbide ciocche castane. Il blu che spunta attraverso i ciuffi scuri è acceso come la fiamma sotto un Becco Bunsen. Harry attira Louis in un abbraccio, cercando di non interpretare il piccolo sussulto come qualcosa di negativo.

“Louis,” cinguetta, incapace di nascondere quanto sia assolutamente entusiasta del fatto che il ragazzo si sia presentato.

I capelli di Louis profumano di frutta fresca, come melone o qualcosa di simile e anche tutto il resto ha un odore di sapone e pulito. Harry nota come le punte dei suoi capelli siano ancora leggermente umide.

“Hipster,” risponde Louis, superandolo ed entrando nell’appartamento.

Harry ridacchia per poi osservare Louis in piedi nel suo soggiorno, girandosi da una parte e dall’altra per esaminare tutto ciò che vede. I suoi occhi cadono sulla raccolta di attrezzature fotografiche impilate nell’angolo per poi spostarsi sui pochi quadri appesi al muro, la maggior parte dei quali astratte esplosioni di colori. Alla fine si fermano a osservare i divani lilla e l’antico tavolino da caffè che presenta un vasto assortimento di snack e bicchieri per ora vuoti. C’è un fagotto grigio e peloso raggomitolato al di sotto. Le labbra di Louis si curvano nell’indicarlo.

“Ovvio che hai un gatto.”

Harry fa spallucce, sghignazzando per nulla dispiaciuto.

“Hai qualche problema al riguardo?” domanda.

Louis si volta nella sua direzione, gli occhi ancora brillanti con un’insolita energia. Harry nota quanto sia piccolo il suo naso, a patata. In effetti molti dei suoi lineamenti sono minuti, fatta eccezione per i grossi bicipiti e il culo che Harry ha cercato di non occhieggiare quando Louis stava esaminando il suo appartamento.

“No,” dice Louis con una risata, “è solo che i gatti sono sullo stesso piano degli scarafaggi per me.”

Il sopracciglio di Harry si inarca, e lui emette un suono di disapprovazione, il che fa ridere di nuovo Louis. Gli si avvicina e gli posa una mano sulla scapola, arricciando leggermente le dita e incrementando i battiti di Harry nel processo.

“Scusa tesoro,” dice, sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia femminili, “ma non amo le cose pelose.”

Harry inclina la testa, l’espressione speculativa. Cerca di non lasciare che la provocazione nei suoi occhi scivoli sulla sua bocca ma la sta piegando prima che possa fare granché al riguardo. Tira l’estremità della frangia di Louis.

“Tu come li chiami questi?” mormora.

“Capelli,” dice Louis con una risata.

Eppure la luce nei suoi occhi si affievolisce leggermente quando fa un passo indietro. Harry si raccomanda all’istante che farebbe meglio a contenersi. Louis è attraente. Louis è divertente. È facile perdersi nel flusso di parole tra loro due e magari anche Louis prova lo stesso, ma non è lì per sedurlo e Harry non è in cerca di guai. Per fortuna è allora che sentono un bussare alla porta, a distrarre entrambi da quell’improvvisa tensione.

“Vado… vado io,” dice Harry, leggermente formale e più che leggermente in imbarazzo. Louis contrae la bocca in un sorriso contenuto che suggerisce che sapesse esattamente cosa Harry stesse pensando. A Harry non piace minimamente l’idea. Se la scrolla di dosso nel girarsi e avviarsi verso la porta, aprendola e trovandosi davanti Niall e Zayn che pare abbiano già avuto una qualche piccola discussione, il naso di Zayn tappato con disgusto e Niall che sembra tutto offeso e leggermente rosso in faccia.

“Cos’è successo?” sospira Harry.

Zayn è uno schianto, in jeans scuri, una canottiera larga e nera e una giacca in pelle color antracite che gli arriva agli avambracci. I capelli sono tirati su, il forte odore di gel e prodotti che arriva a ondate. Harry non può negare che gli stiano sempre bene, che sembrino comunque morbidi nonostante la forza che deve aver usato per farli rimanere in quel modo. Niall è come sempre la sua antitesi, in jeans chiari strappati alle ginocchia e un maglione bianco sformato con un alone giallo e sbiadito sull’orlo.

“Niall…” Zayn scosta la testa, apparendo assolutamente disgustato. “Niall…”

“Ho scoreggiato,” completa Niall per lui, “e i finestrini elettrici della sua Mercedes sono ancora rotti.”

Un forte schiamazzo scoppia alle spalle di Harry e lui si volta con un’espressione perplessa per trovare Louis piegato in due dalle risate. Si avvicina all’ingresso, avvolgendo una mano calda attorno al fianco di Harry e spostandolo di lato, facendolo andare a fuoco nello sporgersi in avanti con noncuranza e tendere una mano.

“Louis Tomlinson,” dice, con un sorriso da svenimento, “Sono il nuovo vicino di Harry. Sono davvero impressionato dal tuo lavoro.”

Niall sogghigna nell’afferrare la mano di Louis e lo attira in un abbraccio, dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena nonostante si siano appena conosciuti.

“Louis, amico, piacere di conoscerti. Sono Niall, il migliore amico di Harry.” Dice, la voce che rimbomba sul pianerottolo.

Louis non sembra troppo scoraggiato quando si tira indietro, ammiccando al biondo, prima di offrire la stessa mano a Zayn.

“Ciao,” dice, il tono un po’ più formale come se avesse già capito la differenza tra i due.

In ogni caso, Zayn è rimasto a osservare Louis e Niall con un’espressione leggermente corrucciata sul viso e sembra che la sua competitività innata sia abbastanza per scacciare la superiorità _posh_ … almeno per ora. Si apre in un sorriso smagliante e attira anche lui Louis in un abbraccio.

“Sono Zayn,” dice piano, “L’amico più figo di Harry.”

Ci sta provando? Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia oltre la spalla di Louis, pregando che i suoi occhi gridino “ha un ragazzo” e non “levagli quelle luride manacce di dosso prima che lo faccia io,” Louis si spinge via da lui con una risata brusca e affannosa che manda un brivido lungo la schiena di Harry.

“Capisco,” Louis lascia vagare lo sguardo sul corpo di Zayn e i muscoli dello stomaco di Harry si stringono, “modello?”

Zayn annuisce, gli occhi scuri che brillano d’orgoglio.

“Avete intenzione di entrare, voi due?” dice Harry con impazienza, “o volete stare lì a fissarlo e sorridere come se aveste appena incontrato Babbo Natale?”

Louis inarca un sopracciglio nella sua direzione ma Harry finge di non vederlo, conducendo Louis e gli altri sui divani dove si accomodano, Louis e Zayn su uno (con grande fastidio di Harry) e Niall sull’altro accanto a Harry. Non appena cominciano a distribuire i bicchieri, c’è un altro esitante bussare alla porta.

“Sarà Liam,” dice Louis, “il mio amico.”

Harry si alza per andare ad aprire la porta ma Louis lo rimette a sedere con una mano sul ginocchio.

“No, vado io,” dice con un sorriso ad arricciargli gli angoli degli occhi, “sempre che… non sia un problema?”

Niall ride eccessivamente forte e si piega verso Harry per comunicare con Louis.

“Amico, la prima volta che sono venuto qui, ho ordinato la pizza a domicilio senza chiedere.”

Harry ridacchia al ricordo e inclina la testa in direzione di Niall.

“Vero. È un po’ un incubo.”

Louis sogghigna per poi alzarsi, attraversando la stanza per aprire la porta. Harry sente una voce leggermente impanicata dall’altro lato.

“Louis, scusa il ritardo, ma non riuscivo a decidere cosa mettermi e poi ho iniziato a pensare che–”

“Shh,” lo conforta Louis e Harry osserva il suo braccio estendersi, presumibilmente per calmare il suo amico agitato, “va tutto bene, Li. Dai, entra. Ce la puoi fare a incontrare tutti, okay?”

Harry non è sicuro di comprendere il messaggio nel tono di Louis. La supplica, l’autorità e l’incoraggiamento tutti mischiati insieme. Questo fino al momento in cui Louis rientra nella stanza con il ragazzo e le cose iniziano a deteriorare. Lo stesso ragazzo è veramente muscoloso e assomiglia pericolosamente al tipo ideale di Zayn con il suo taglio rasato militare, la mascella squadrata e un insieme presentabile di jeans, maglietta bianca aderente e giacca in jeans strappata a metà braccio così come quella di Zayn. Quest’ultimo praticamente inciampa su se stesso… e quasi addosso a Louis, alzandosi per presentarsi. Tende rapidamente la mano e da dove è seduto sul divano, Harry riesce a vedere il luccichio provocante nei suoi occhi, la _determinazione Zayn Malik_ che ammira moltissimo.

“Ciao splendore, sono Zayn.”

È il momento in cui la situazione inizia ad andare a rotoli. Louis guarda Zayn come se volesse picchiarlo e due occhi castani e vulnerabili cadono sulle scarpe del moro. Sembra a un passo dallo scappare via ed è completamente in silenzio. Non ricambia il saluto o stringe la mano di Zayn e gli occhi di Harry sono attirati da Louis, che stringe la spalla di Liam e inclina la bocca verso il basso nell’alzare lo sguardo su Zayn.

“Questo è Liam,” dice Louis, come se non l’avesse menzionato di fronte a Niall appena un attimo prima, “è un personal trainer. Li… Zayn è un modello.”

“Lo so,” biascica Liam.

Zayn lascia cadere la mano e le sue sopracciglia si sollevano di scatto.

“Lo sai?” dicono Zayn e Louis nello stesso momento.

Liam solleva davvero la testa, ma i suoi occhi individuano a malapena quello di Zayn prima di tornare in un luogo confortevole; Louis.

“L’ho visto… in palestra e io–” la bocca di Liam si torce dall’indecisione e poi si accosta a Louis, parlando appena più piano come se potesse in qualche modo impedire al resto di loro di sentire, “ricordi quando ti ho parlato di quel ragazzo che ho visto… in un giornale… e poi è venuto nella mia palestra e io, be’, lo sai…”

“Ohhh,” gli occhi di Louis si illuminano e si volta verso Zayn con le labbra arricciate, “in realtà Liam è un tuo grande fan.”

Apparentemente è abbastanza da far uscire Liam dal guscio, perché quest’ultimo stringe la spalla di Louis e gli lancia un’occhiataccia con tutta la rabbia di qualcuno che è stato appena sputtanato dal suo migliore amico di fronte alla sua cotta.

“ _Louis_ ,” dice duramente.

“È inutile che mi dici ‘Louis’,” si difende l’altro, e Harry ha il sospetto che sia una frase che ripete spesso, “Ti sto facendo un favore.”

“Un mio fan, eh?” Zayn interrompe il loro battibecco, una dolcezza nella sua voce che Harry non è abituato a sentire, anche quando sta parlando con qualcun altro.

Liam arrossisce ma incrocia comunque lo sguardo di Zayn, tentando di tirarsi su le maniche. Non si muovono di mezzo centimetro.

“Be’, s-suppongo, cioè… già.”

I denti di Louis sono in bella vista e sembra quasi sul punto di baciare Liam, incapace di rimanere fermo. Liam che parla con dei ragazzi come Zayn con un minimo grado di coerenza dev’essere una rarità.

“Non sei mai venuto a parlarmi,” lo accusa Zayn, il disappunto nel suo tono, “perché?”

“A-avevo paura di–”

“Posso avere il tuo numero?” lo interrompe l’altro, la voce ancora con quella strana sfumatura di seta che Harry trova sia divertente sia inquietante.

Liam impallidisce per poi guardare Louis nel panico. Louis si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia e sorridergli a labbra serrate, come per dire, “buttati, amico.” Liam lo fa.

“Ah, sì,” dice, nervoso.

Dopo che i due si sono scambiati i numeri, Liam che arrossisce violentemente quando Zayn lo osserva in viso, studiandolo intensamente, Liam si siede al posto di Louis sul divano e Louis si guarda attorno alla ricerca di un altro posto dove sedersi. Niall si muove sul divano (Harry potrebbe averlo spinto) e Louis esita per un attimo prima di sistemarsi tra loro. Più vicino a Harry, in realtà. Non che a lui interessi.

“Allora,” dice Zayn, agitando le mani per aria in quel modo drammatico che ama tanto fare, “non immaginerete mai cosa mi ha detto quello stronzo del fotografo oggi.”

Harry si china in avanti e versa un drink per sé e per Louis, passandoglielo. Le loro dita si sfiorano con leggerezza quando Harry tira via la propria. Niall lo colpisce sul braccio e quando si volta a guardarlo, c’è un’espressione ansiosa e arrabbiata sul suo viso che dice “dov’è il mio?” Harry si limita a indicare i drink sul tavolo con una smorfia. Non è un cameriere. Voleva solo che Louis si sentisse accudito. È abbastanza palese che il suo ragazzo non lo faccia abbastanza.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” si lamenta Zayn, penetrando Harry con lo sguardo.

Harry annuisce obbediente, e Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Quindi, mi ha detto, ha detto,” Zayn solleva leggermente il mento e agita la mano per aria nell’utilizzare la sua voce ‘da fotografo’, “amore sei assolutamente splendido, meraviglioso, ma potresti provare a sembrare meno… angosciato? Credo che sia il taglio della tua mascella, se potessi… Non saprei, cioè, è solo che è un po’ spigolosa… se potessi sistemarla, per favore, tesoro?”

“Sistemare la mascella?!” esclama Liam, arrossendo di nuovo nell’accorgersi di aver parlato senza riflettere. È tenerissimo.

La sua voce è molto più bassa quando parla di nuovo.

“Come fai a rendere la tua mascella meno spigolosa?”

“Esatto,” dice Zayn, gli occhi aggrappati a Liam.

Harry tende sempre a non partecipare volontariamente alle critiche dei fotografi da parte di Zayn. Per ovvi motivi. In ogni caso, deve ammettere che questo sembra proprio un cretino.

“Credo che queste persone,” Zayn tira su col naso, come se fosse personalmente offeso al pensiero, “lo sai… i fotografi. Lo facciano solo per mettersi in mostra, non per _te_.”

Liam annuisce con gli occhi spalancati come se fosse una rivelazione utile e toccante. Harry tossisce in maniera esagerata. Louis inarca un sopracciglio e Zayn alza nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

“Non tu, Harry. È diverso. I tuoi servizi fotografici sono tutte famiglie felici e cerimonie. I tuoi scatti sono perlopiù spontanei. Chiunque direbbe che ci metti il cuore.” L’espressione di Harry si addolcisce, “Quello che fai… non è spietato come il mondo della moda.”

La mano di Louis sfiora il braccio di Harry quando attira le ginocchia al petto e ci avvolge un braccio attorno, sollevando la testa nella direzione del riccio, curioso. Sembra molto più giovane in quel modo; il suo tatuaggio nascosto alla vista e gli occhi grigi e dolci.

“Sei un fotografo, Harry?”

Harry gli sorride e ricambia il tocco sul braccio. È solo per correttezza.

“L’attrezzatura fotografica nell’angolo ti dice niente?”

Louis sorride e poi rilassa leggermente le gambe, tracciando la linea del suo tatuaggio sul petto con un dito.

“I tatuaggi non fanno di me un tatuatore e una macchina fotografica non fa di te un cameraman.”

Harry è risucchiato dalla luce negli occhi di Louis. È come quei fari che ruotano in circolo, illuminando una parte diversa di quel blu con ogni rotazione. Harry si china in avanti, una mano che sgattaiola per posarsi sul ginocchio di Louis. Il jeans è ruvido sotto le sue dita ma il tocco è stranamente soddisfacente, quindi allarga le dita e lo stringe con più forza.

“Cosa fa di te un tatuatore, allora?” Harry piega la testa, “cosa fa di me un,” fa una pausa usando la mano libera per formare delle virgolette, “cameraman?”

“Passione,” soffia Louis, la voce così rauca da far morire ogni altro rumore di sottofondo nelle orecchie di Harry, “il desiderio di disegnare un tatuaggio o scattare una foto. Puoi farti tatuare il corpo e puoi usare una fotocamera per farti un selfie senza che questo sia una parte integrante della tua vita. Voglio dire, hanno tutti quel qualcosa che accende la passione, quel qualcosa che non possono condividere con nessun altro perché è solo loro. È il loro cimelio. Che sia il disegnare sulla pelle di qualcuno o fotografare una coppia al loro matrimonio… Cioè, è più o meno la nostra sensazione privata di piacere. Nessuno può entrarci, nessuno può sentirlo come lo sentiamo noi… sei d’accordo?”

Gli occhi di Harry sono incollati al viso di Louis. Deglutisce, cercando di raccogliere i suoi pensieri che sono nella confusione più completa. Louis _non_ è solo un bel faccino.

“Sì,” concorda Harry, ma suona affannato e stridulo in maniera imbarazzante.

“A tal proposito,” li interrompe Niall, e Harry è improvvisamente conscio del fatto che ci siano altre persone nella stanza, “Riguardo alla tua passione… come sei finito a fare questo lavoro, Louis?”

Niall si china oltre Harry per guardare Louis, le cui labbra si stringono attorno al suo bicchiere. Harry osserva il viaggio del drink giù per la sua bellissima gola. Louis sfiora il bordo del bicchiere con il dito nel rispondere alla domanda, gli occhi socchiusi dalla concentrazione.

“Quando ho finito la scuola, ho studiato per diventare un insegnante di teatro,” le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevano e Louis lo nota, ridacchiando prima di continuare, “sì, lo so, non è normale che un aspirante insegnante di teatro diventi un tatuatore, ma non sono mai arrivato all’insegnamento. Il teatro era l’unica cosa che mi fosse venuta in mente, davvero. A scuola ho fatto un sacco di spettacoli quindi ho pensato, perché no?” Louis fa spallucce, buttando indietro la testa e spostando la frangia morbida dalla fronte, un sorriso bellissimo e spensierato sul viso quando continua. Harry pensa che Louis potrebbe essere l’unica persona davvero bellissima che conosce che _non sa_ di esserlo. “Quindi sì, sono andato dritto in un corso per cui non avevo nessun reale desiderio, per un lavoro a cui non ero per nulla interessato, e dopo due anni ho pensato fanculo, non è quello che voglio fare. Non avevo ancora incontrato Duncan e non avevo molto a trattenermi qui. Quindi ho viaggiato per un annetto con i soldi che mi ero risparmiato da una lunga serie di lavoretti fatti quando ero più giovane.”

“Hai viaggiato?” dice Zayn, una nota di ammirazione nella sua voce, “ho sempre voluto farlo ma i miei genitori pensano che dovrei aspettare fino a che non avrò guadagnato più soldi. Aspettare fino a che non mi sarò fatto una reputazione, sai com’è. ‘La moda è una ruota che gira, figliolo.’”

Harry ha sentito Zayn citare con amarezza suo padre più volte di quante possa contarne. Louis si volta verso il ragazzo moro, scuotendo la testa, un luccichio negli occhi che informa Harry che questo è un argomento che gli sta molto a cuore.

“Nah amico, devi farlo ora. Fallo finché sei ancora giovane. È il momento migliore. Sono andato dappertutto… ho trascorso un paio di mesi in Australia, ho attraversato l’Europa. Persino da solo, ho imparato un sacco di cose. Ho cominciato a disegnare quando ero in Francia. Hanno delle opere d’arte meravigliose… e anche Roma, la storia che c’è lì. Le antiche costruzioni, hanno questa, questa…” Louis si sfrega le dita, alla ricerca di una parola che non riesce a trovare.

“Autenticità,” Harry si china in avanti per sussurrarglielo.

Louis lo osserva alle sue spalle con un sorriso che si forma lentamente, solo per Harry.

“Autenticità… che volevo catturare,” spiega enfaticamente, voltandosi nuovamente verso Zayn. “E non sono mai stato appassionato d’arte prima, niente del genere, ma volevo solo fare questi schizzi, la notte, quando tornavo nel posto dove dormivo o, tipo, anche sul posto, se potevo. E poi, quando ho concluso il mio viaggio, sono finito in un corso d’arte per principianti dove ho conosciuto questo ragazzo, Art,” la risata di Niall è forte ed esagerata, in contrasto con la voce morbida e vellutata di Louis, “no, sul serio,” Louis si volta per lanciare un sorrisetto a Niall, “il suo nome era Art. Sospetto fosse un diminutivo di qualcosa, Artie forse… ma ad ogni modo, gli piaceva disegnare tatuaggi. Mi ha fatto questo,” Louis tira verso il basso l’orlo della sua maglietta per scoprire il suo tatuaggio, e la sua pelle sembra così morbida e liscia, che Harry continua a fissarla anche dopo che Louis ha rimesso a posto la maglietta, “e mi ha praticamente insegnato tutto quello che so.”

“Figo!” dice Niall con entusiasmo, spintonando Harry sulla spalla, “Non è figo, H?”

Harry gli lancia un’occhiata d’avvertimento. Un avvertimento che dice “non sei un cupido e anche se lo fossi, Louis è impegnato.” Impegnato, ricorda a se stesso Harry mentre Louis si sposta la frangia da un lato e incrocia il suo sguardo come se stesse davvero aspettando la sua approvazione.

“Sì,” mormora Harry, “molto… figo.”

Spera che Louis riesca a intravedere il peso di tutto quel che vorrebbe dire, che si agita sotto la superficie. Il sorriso di Louis si espande, le sue guance paffute si sollevano, quindi Harry immagina che l’abbia notato. Poi si volta nuovamente verso Zayn.

“Ad ogni modo, amico, dovresti davvero riunire due o tre persone, o anche partire da solo. È una tua scelta, ovviamente, ma io ho trovato la mia strada ed è stata una delle esperienze più incredibili della mia vita.”

Zayn sembra vagamente convinto, il che è straordinario, dato che Zayn non sembra mai neanche lontanamente convinto da qualsiasi cosa che Niall e Harry hanno da dire al riguardo. Harry immagina che Louis sia semplicemente quel tipo di persona, inconsapevolmente persuasiva e cui è difficile resistere. In ogni caso, Harry è totalmente immune. Impegnato, recita nella sua testa.

“Ci penserò,” conviene Zayn con un sorriso rilassato.

A quel punto si volta verso Liam e inizia a conversare con lui. Liam arrossisce furiosamente quando Zayn gli rivolge le sue attenzioni, toccandogli la coscia e mordicchiandosi le labbra, le ciglia che danzano sempre più in basso sulle linee dei suoi zigomi. È una visione. Harry non riesce a incolpare Liam per sembrare da una parte come se questa sia la miglior cosa che gli sia mai capitata, e dall’altra come se stesse per vomitare.

“H, io vado a fare una passeggiata,” annuncia Niall all’improvviso, schiaffando le mani sulle cosce e alzandosi con una luce determinata negli occhi.

Harry capisce immediatamente le sue intenzioni. Lasciarlo solo con Louis mentre Zayn è troppo impegnato a parlare con Liam per interromperli. Stronzo. Harry socchiude gli occhi ma mantiene il tono di voce noncurante.

“Una passeggiata, Niall? Adesso? Fa un po’ freddo fuori. Potresti ammalarti.”

E morire, dicono gli occhi verdi di Harry. Morire per mano mia. Niall si limita a ridacchiare e dargli una pacca sulla testa.

“Aww Harry, sei proprio un buon amico. Ti preoccupi sempre per me. Ma starò benone.”

Sparisce fuori dalla porta troppo velocemente per ribattere e Harry viene lasciato con Louis, i loro corpi più vicini del dovuto ora che Niall se n’è andato. Nessuno dei due si allontana. Almeno finché i nervi di Harry hanno la meglio su di lui.

“Devo prendere Hugh Grant,” annuncia.

L’espressione di Louis si gela e gli occhi si spalancano.

“Hugh Grant?”

“Il mio gattino,” lo informa Harry con un sorrisetto, “sai… lo scarafaggio peloso.”

Louis lancia la testa indietro in una risata che gli sgorga dal petto, gli occhi che si chiudono lentamente con ilarità. Bellissimo. Harry scosta lo sguardo da pesce lesso e si mette a carponi, allungando una mano sotto il tavolo per prendere il gattino grigio con i grandi occhi marroni e portarselo al petto, spostandolo poi sul divano. Tiene il micio sollevato per mostrarlo a Louis.

“Louis, ti presento Hugh Grant. Hugh, ti presento Louis.”

Louis osserva Hugh Grant con tutto il calore di un freezer e appare chiaramente a disagio. Il che diverte Harry. Posa il gatto sul proprio grembo, accarezzandogli il pelo mentre alza lo sguardo su Louis con un sorriso che gli fa comparire la fossetta.

“Non pensi che sia carino?”

Gli occhi di Louis seguono la mano di Harry sul pelo di Hugh, per poi spostarsi sul collarino rosa con il campanellino. Harry si è rifiutato di comprargliene uno blu solo perché è un maschio. Quelle ridicole aspettative della società non limiteranno il suo gatto e Harry è piuttosto sicuro che Hugh preferisca raggomitolarsi sulla sua camicia rosa che su quella blu.

“Penso che _tu_ sia carino,” dice Louis, un sorriso dolce nei suoi occhi, ma non appena l’espressione di Harry si congela, quella di Louis fa lo stesso. Continua a parlare, le parole che si confondono insieme dalla fretta mentre i suoi occhi formano delle rughette infelici, “Cioè… ti prego non pensare che volessi… Volevo solo dire che è carino il modo in cui tu ovviamente–”

Harry stringe la sua caviglia e gli occhi di Louis si socchiudono appena, il discorso troncato a metà quando Harry lo interrompe.

“Tranquillo, Lou,” lo conforta, il nomignolo che scivola dalla sua lingua senza pensarci troppo, “Lo so che non volevi insinuare nulla.”

Louis espira e la sua espressione aggrottata ritorna al suo stato di pace precedente.

“Quindi hai chiamato il tuo gatto Hugh Grant?” chiede con un sopracciglio inarcato, “Come mai? Il Diario di Bridget Jones? Quattro matrimoni e un funerale? Notting Hill? Tutti e tre?”

Harry stringe la caviglia di Louis, la sua bocca a formare una ‘o’ nel fissare Louis con orrore. Louis ridacchia nel notarlo e la sua mano scivola sulla sua bocca per contenere il suono. È carino, quasi adorabile, ma Harry è comunque inorridito.

“Hai. Dimenticato. Il. Più. Importante.”

La bocca di Louis si piega nel tentativo di ricordare quell’importantissimo film, ma fa spallucce, chiaramente carente di quell’importantissima conoscenza. Harry sospira, disperato.

“Love Actually.”

Non l’ho visto,” confessa Louis, scostandosi la frangia, indisturbato, come se non avesse appena ammesso il peggior crimine possibile.

“Oh santi numi,” Harry si porta entrambe le mani al viso, “non hai vissuto. Quanti anni hai… ventiquattro?” Louis annuisce, un po’ sorpreso dalla precisione, “e non hai vissuto. È inammissibile.”

Louis ridacchia ancora, e questa volta Harry si assicura di apprezzarne il suono, le fossette che compaiono in risposta.

“Be’, hipster, illuminami,” Louis solleva una mano per aria, come per pesare qualcosa, “Sono vergine di Love Actually.”

La tentazione è troppo forte. Troppo, troppo forte. Harry piega un sopracciglio, un sorriso da finto tonto sulle labbra mentre i suoi occhi verdi si accendono giocosi.

“Mi stai chiedendo di prendere la tua verginità?”

Nonostante tutto l’incidente del ‘carino’, Louis appare imperturbato. Forse perché ha cominciato Harry. In ogni caso, il suo ghigno si allarga in maniera oscena.

“Ti sto chiedendo di sconvolgere la mia esistenza… con Love Actually.”

Si fissano entrambi per un secondo, Harry con i crampi allo stomaco, per poi scoppiare a ridere.

“Louis Tomlinson, sei piuttosto divertente per essere un tatuatore,” dice Harry, ancora raggiante.

Louis mostra un altro sorriso che manda una scarica di euforia attraverso il sistema di Harry, e risponde alla frecciatina.

“Harry Styles, sei piuttosto scontato per essere un hipster. Non sapevo che voi ragazzi poteste farvi piacere i film sdolcinati,” lo prende in giro Louis.

Harry gli strappa il beanie dalla testa e lo fa cadere sul divano, allungando una mano per arruffargli (e incasinargli) i capelli. Sono morbidi sotto la sua mano e le punte scivolano attraverso le sue dita come seta. Louis lo scaccia via e si rimette il beanie con un’occhiataccia.

“Non è come un club,” spiega Harry, “non è che ci siano delle regole. Se mi metto qualcosa di meno eccentrico, non c’è nessuno pronto a dirmi, ‘Non puoi sederti con noi!’”

“Mean Girls?” dice Louis con una risata, “Harold, sei patetico.”

“L’hai chiaramente visto, però.”

“Quattro sorelle,” spiega Louis con un ghigno.

“Ah,” Harry annuisce, “peccato che tu non sia etero. Devi saperci proprio fare con le donne.”

“Non importa,” Louis fa spallucce, prendendo un lungo sorso del suo drink prima di posare i suoi occhi da qualche parte in profondità in quelli di Harry, “Ci so fare anche con gli uomini.”

Harry non riesce a evitare le palpitazioni nel suo petto, ma resiste all’impulso di dire, “Lo vedo.” Louis, comunque, sembra pentirsi del suo commento. Gli occhi si rabbuiano e si allontana leggermente da Harry, appoggiandosi sullo schienale del divano.

“Voglio dire… tengo vivo l’interesse di Duncan,” dice a disagio, il tono completamente spento.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul suo gattino e poi scrolla le spalle, sollevando Hugh dal suo grembo e posandolo su quello di Louis. Louis si raddrizza con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Che cosa credi di fare?”

“Devo andare a cercare il film, no?”

Louis sbuffa, la fronte corrucciata, ma quando Harry ritorna con il DVD in mano, trova Louis e Hugh a studiarsi a vicenda con la stessa curiosità nei loro occhi estremamente luminosi. È un inizio. Infila il disco nel lettore DVD proprio quando Niall rientra nell’appartamento, e si avvia nuovamente verso il divano. Il film parte e Louis si china per sussurrargli all’orecchio non appena si siede.

“Grazie.”

L’espressione di Harry è confusa. Gli occhi di Louis guizzano di proposito verso l’altro divano, dove Zayn e Liam sono seduti vicini, gli occhi di Liam che si posano sul viso di Zayn per poi spostarsi ogni volta che il moro ricambia lo sguardo, indisturbato, un placido sorriso ad aleggiare sulle sue labbra. Poi gli occhi di Louis guizzano su Niall, che si sta infilando popcorn in bocca e appare totalmente incantato dalla televisione. Gli piacciono da morire i film strappalacrime. Alla fine Louis gli stringe il bicipite. Louis è felice di essere stato invitato. Sembra felice di passare del tempo con loro. Non fa niente se Harry sente come se ci sia un panno caldo premuto sulla sua pelle anche quando Louis ritrae la mano… giusto? Louis è… magnetico. Per usare un eufemismo. Harry passa la maggior parte del tempo a guardare lui invece che il film. Tuttavia, ha ancora impressa nella mente l’espressione infastidita del ragazzo di Louis, e non ha intenzione di immischiarsi in qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo tra loro. Louis Tomlinson _non_ sarà la sua rovina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, perché ho mille dubbi e vorrei estirparli uno dopo l'altro con il vostro aiuto!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con la traduzione del secondo capitolo!  
> Ho inserito qualche nota di traduzione in mezzo al testo, così da rendere meglio in italiano.  
> Le parentele della famiglia di Louis sono leggermente modificate, a fini di trama.
> 
> Il capitolo non è betato, se trovate qualche errore avvisatemi (e perdonatemi!). :)  
> Buona lettura!

Harry cammina lungo il corridoio degli uffici di GQ con una bionda eccessivamente truccata, che tiene la mano smaltata di rosso sul suo fondoschiena e sbatte le ciglia cariche di mascara nella sua direzione.

“Il signor Tellman è rimasto davvero impressionato dal tuo profilo, Harry… cioè,” la bionda fa una pausa, ridacchiando nel premere una mano sulla sua scollatura _push up_ e luccicante di fard, “Signor Styles. La prego di perdonarmi per la mia poca professionalità.”

Harry resiste alla tentazione di alzare gli occhi al cielo, o meglio, di rimuovere la mano dalla sua schiena con un condiscendente, “Sono gay, dolcezza.” Vuole fare una buona impressione e non ha la più pallida idea di come funzioni quel mondo, ma è molto probabile che il signor Tellman chiederà alla sua segretaria fastidiosamente civettuola cosa ne pensi di lui. Non può rischiare di essere percepito come una persona maleducata. Con una cordialità forzata nella voce e un sorriso con tanto di fossetta, tiene a bada l’irritazione e incrocia il suo sguardo predatorio.

“Ma certo. Rimarrà tra me e lei,” le dice, ammiccando furtivamente e odiandosi all’istante per averlo fatto.

Lei si fa scorrere una mano sulla nuca in risposta le sue dita premono con più insistenza contro la schiena di Harry.

“Magari dopo il colloquio con il signor Tellman, potrebbe portarmi fuori per la mia pausa pranzo?” offre lei, proprio quando raggiungono l’enorme porta nera alla fine del corridoio.

Harry si blocca con la mano sulla maniglia, il sorriso che scivola via dal suo volto alla sfrontatezza della donna. Immagina sia come tutte le altre ragazze alla ricerca di una via d’uscita dalla vita da single, ma l’eccesso di lucidalabbra appiccicoso e i tacchi a spillo, suggeriscono che anche se fosse stato etero, lei sarebbe il tipo di donna da mangiarlo in un sol boccone. Il tipo di donna che probabilmente lo incastrerebbe in ogni modo possibile se sapesse delle sue origini facoltose.

“Scusa, tesoro,” dice, strizzando dolcemente il suo gomito per alleviare il colpo, “ma ho già un altro impegno.”

“Non fa niente,” sorride lei, troppo apertamente, “mi porterai fuori la prossima volta che sarai qui.”

“Certo,” mente Harry, per poi aprire la porta con una spinta.

L’uomo seduto all’enorme scrivania in quercia non è quel che Harry si sarebbe aspettato dal direttore di una rivista di moda maschile. È grosso e corpulento, con le guance macchiate di rosso e degli occhiali fin troppo rotondi. Ha i capelli scuri e spolverati di grigio e sembra che abbia speso fin troppi anni seduto a quella scrivania. Ad ogni modo, quando solleva lo sguardo, la franchezza dei suoi freddi occhi blu rivela a Harry che ha abbastanza spina dorsale da aver guadagnato la sua reputazione stellare. Inoltre, squadra i jeans di Harry, la sua camicia celeste aderente e il trench blu scuro con attenzione, e con quello che a Harry piace chiamare lo sguardo ‘ascensore’.

“Styles?” chiede con un tono affilato e arcigno.

Harry si avvicina alla scrivania e tende una mano verso il signor Tellman, cominciando a capire che forse è il tipo di uomo che sembra eternamente indifferente. Anche quando in realtà è l’esatto contrario. Il Signor Tellman afferra la mano offerta e c’è una microscopica contrazione della sua bocca, che potrebbe essere la cosa più vicina a un sorriso.

“Miles Tellman,” dice, facendo cenno a Harry di sedersi dall’altro lato della scrivania, “direttore di GQ.”      

Harry annuisce. Lo sa bene. Nell’ultimo anno ha mandato a quell’uomo una sintesi della sua presentazione, assieme al suo portfolio, più volte di quante possa contare. O cercato di mandare, è probabilmente più corretto. Esiste un processo nel quale le persone che lavorano per lui dividono le proposte serie da quelle destinate a fallire, o per cui non vale la pena uno sguardo più approfondito. Se Harry sapesse chi ha finalmente fatto passare la sua presentazione, gli comprerebbe un mazzo di fiori. A meno che, ovviamente, non sia quell’avvoltoio della segretaria all’ingresso, che probabilmente lo interpreterebbe come una proposta romantica. Rabbrividisce al pensiero.

“È un onore conoscerla, signore,” confessa Harry.

Non gli sta leccando il culo. Legge GQ da anni e avere finalmente un incontro con l’uomo a capo della rivista è davvero fantastico. Si aspettava qualcuno un po’ più sofisticato che somigliasse un po’ meno al suo prozio Hester? Certo. Ma questo non significa che non provi una scarica di eccitazione lungo la schiena quando, con uno sguardo alla stanza, trova i muri tappezzati da copertine incorniciate di GQ. Si chiede se il suo progetto prima o poi potrà essere appeso lì.

“Il suo portfolio è molto diverso dagli altri,” dice il signor Tellman, sporgendosi sulla scrivania per fissare Harry in maniera più diretta, “e il suo CV non è ciò che cerco di solito.”

Harry se lo aspettava. Non ha mai mandato il suo portfolio a una rivista prima, e non parla delle sue capacità professionali in tal senso. Semplicemente perché non ha mai fatto un servizio fotografico professionale. Non ha mai voluto, in effetti. Come ha detto Zayn, ci mette il cuore nelle cose che fa e non ha mai pensato alla fotografia professionale come il suo forte.

Il suo forte sono le foto di famiglia allargata che festeggia il cinquantesimo anniversario del matrimonio dei nonni, le loro braccia avvolte l’uno attorno all’altra, gli occhi leggermente lucidi dal troppo bere, ma con una luce di felicità, mentre Harry li invita a stringersi di più per far entrare tutti nell’obiettivo. Il suo forte sono i primi piani dell’espressione del marito quando vede per la prima volta la sua futura moglie quando entra in chiesa. Quello sguardo di totale incredulità misto a gioia che Harry cattura ogni volta. Quello sguardo che dice, “Non riesco a comprendere perché tu abbia scelto me, ma sono così felice che tu l’abbia fatto.” Foto di bambini che ridono e giocano insieme alle feste di compleanno, le loro gambe paffute catturate mentre scappano dall’amico che li insegue. Foto che catturano una risata a metà strada, quando si vedono i denti, le iridi sono di un lucido verde o blu, e la persona lancia la testa indietro e si lascia andare all’umorismo, alla leggerezza della gioia. Questo è il suo forte.

Harry si è accontentato di catturare quei momenti intimi in contesti semi-casuali senza abbaiare ordini, senza ritocchi di trucco e capelli (o almeno non da uno stilista) e senza pressione per avere lo scatto perfetto. Si tratta di immortalare ricordi. Si tratta di immortalare la vita. È soddisfatto della sua carriera da quando si è fatto strada da solo, e non ha avuto ripensamenti negli ultimi anni.

Poi, un anno prima, stava parlando con qualcuno a un matrimonio, con il testimone in effetti, che gli aveva confessato di essere stato un fotografo professionista ma di avere smesso perché era stanco di scattare foto che erano, se non innaturali dal principio, modificate in seguito da essere irriconoscibili. Aveva detto di aver passato abbastanza tempo in quel mondo da sapere che non avrebbe ceduto il passo al cambiamento rivoluzionario tanto presto, nonostante la crescente domanda di foto non ritoccate e modelle di taglie forti.

Harry si era ritrovato a concordare. Solo che non stava accadendo abbastanza in fretta da fermare la generazione attuale dal crescere con problemi con il proprio aspetto fisico e una falsa e irrealistica idea di bellezza. Pertanto, Harry non si era messo in testa di cambiare completamente il modo in cui le cose venivano fatte, ma si era chiesto se non potesse magari, anche se per poco, influenzare il suo target. Se potesse trasmettere il suo messaggio a una sola persona, magari che fosse abbastanza significativo di per sé. Quel pensiero l’ha condotto qui, allo studio del solo e unico Miles Tellman, il direttore di GQ, con un’idea in tasca con cui spera di impressionarlo.

“Ne sono consapevole, signore,” riconosce Harry, inclinando la testa per mostrare rispetto, “ma con il dovuto rispetto, questo servizio non sarebbe come qualcosa che gli altri suoi fotografi abbiano mai fatto.”

Le sopracciglia del signor Tellman si inarcano in due nette diagonali che sembrano più degli strani bruchi grigi, che altro.

“Allora me lo spieghi nel dettaglio. Ho dato uno sguardo veloce al progetto, ma mi piacerebbe sentirlo direttamente da lei.”

Harry prende un respiro profondo e cerca di ricordare il discorso che ha scritto la notte precedente, nella speranza di essere in grado di recitarlo con eloquenza e convincere il signor Tellman. Ma ora, nel momento del bisogno, non riesce a ricordarsi pressoché nulla e gli rimane solo la sua capacità di improvvisare. Deve esprimere la sua idea nell’unico modo che conosce: con la bocca a consegnare le parole che provengono da qualche parte in prossimità del suo petto.

“Sarebbe una specie di prima e dopo… ma al contrario.” Le sopracciglia del signor Tellman si inarcano maggiormente, gli occhi blu ancora più curiosi, e ciò riempie Harry di speranza, “Come quando si vedono quegli scatti nelle riviste delle celebrità prima e dopo aver perso peso. O quando cambiano completamente look e la foto dove sono tutti in tiro è sempre lo scatto ‘dopo’. Mi piacerebbe fare un servizio dove abbiamo una serie di ragazzi comuni con diversa corporatura, etnia, colore di capelli… tutto, in realtà… e li immortaliamo così come sono. Poi li vestiamo con capi all’ultima moda, con i capelli e il trucco perfetti, e scattiamo loro delle foto così. Gli scatti ‘prima’ sarebbero le foto spontanee dove appaiono davvero felici, sa com’è… davvero vivi. Gli scatti ‘dopo’… sarebbero tutti vestiti bene e infiocchettati… ma le loro espressioni. Sarebbero rigidi nelle loro espressioni di cera. Nessun sorriso, nessuna emozione naturale. Magari potremmo addirittura farli in scala di grigi,” dice Harry in modo esaltato, la passione che si riversa dalla sua bocca.

Il signor Tellman rimane in silenzio per un attimo mentre sfiora i documenti aperti sulla scrivania con una mano.

“L’ho scelta, signor Styles, perché la sua presentazione sembrava la più genuina. È un qualcosa di molto diverso rispetto a quello di cui ci siamo sempre occupati noi, ma mi dica, cosa rende il suo progetto così diverso dai servizi di tutte le altre riviste che sostengono le foto non modificate e le ‘vere donne’?”

Harry solleva un angolo della bocca.

“Be’, per cominciare qui parliamo di veri uomini, non donne. La società sta cercando di mostrare alle donne che non hanno bisogno di cambiare il loro corpo o i loro visi per essere belle. Che magari non hanno bisogno di nascondere i loro difetti… ma per quanto riguarda gli uomini? Cioè, non le sto dicendo come deve dirigere la sua rivista, signore, ma credo che GQ potrebbe iniziare a mostrare un lato meno ritoccato di sé. Credo che un servizio con un po’ più di personalità sarebbe la miglior cosa per questa rivista, a questo punto.”

Il signor Tellman stringe il mento tra pollice e indice, una luce contemplativa negli occhi.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Harry tentenna. Voleva credere di potercela fare in questa situazione, ma la realtà della stessa è sconvolgente.

“Mi piacerebbe un prototipo… un servizio di prova. Scatti delle foto a un modello e–”

“Signore,” lo interrompe. Harry, “il senso del servizio è che gli uomini debbano essere persone comuni. Non modelli.”

Il signor Tellman inclina la testa.

“Va bene. Faccia come vuole, ma mi aspetto una serie di scatti di prova sulla mia scrivania entro martedì.”

Harry annuisce, per poi tendere la mano e stringere quella leggermente raggrinzita dell’uomo.

“Grazie signor Tellman,” l’espressione dell’uomo si incupisce, e Harry si affretta a correggersi, “Voglio dire… signore. La ringrazio per questa opportunità. Le prometto che non la deluderò.”

Il signor Tellman si limita ad annuire, apparendo austero come lo era stato all’inizio. A quel punto Harry rilascia la sua mano e fa per uscire. Proprio quando sta per aprire la porta, la voce rauca e profonda lo raggiunge ancora una volta.

“Lei mi piace, signor Styles.”

Harry si consente un sorriso soddisfatto, per poi scivolare in silenzio fuori dall’ufficio. Ha compiuto circa cinque passi fuori dall’edificio quando gli viene improvvisamente in mente che ora deve effettivamente pianificare l’intero servizio fotografico. Ha bisogno di un ragazzo che gli faccia da modello. Un ragazzo naturale. Un ragazzo bellissimo, ma che non sa di–Harry si blocca sui suoi passi. Potrebbe funzionare, pensa. Sarebbe magistrale. Se solo riuscisse a convincerlo. Harry riprende a camminare con una nuova tenacia, per eguagliare la clamorosa determinazione nella sua testa. Lo convincerà. Sarà il migliore servizio di prova che il signor Tellman abbia mai visto.

 

**

 

Louis osserva la boccetta con uno sguardo dubbioso.

“Non ha l’aria di qualcosa che viene via facilmente,” dice, sollevando la spalla per evitare che il telefono gli scivoli via.

Tiene una bottiglietta di smalto rosa shocking con una mano, agitandola qua e là mentre si tira via le scarpe con l’altra. Osserva la bottiglia come se, fissandola abbastanza intensamente, possa rompersi sotto la pressione e rivelare i suoi segreti. Taylor sta cercando di dirgli che tutto ciò che serve è un po’ di acetone e una leggera strofinata per toglierlo, ma Louis ha visto i resti di quella merda rimanere sulle unghie delle ragazze per mesi.

“Fidati Lou, se vuoi che venga via, verrà via.”

“Non voglio mettermelo!” insiste Louis.

Potrebbe vagamente essere una bugia. Gli era piaciuta la sua esperienza con l’eyeliner per quella festa a tema e, se deve dirla tutta, è dannatamente curioso di vedere come potrebbe apparire quella sfumatura di rosa accanto alla sua pelle abbronzata. Non che lui sia conforme a qualche stereotipo. Al momento indossa una maglietta nera e un paio di skinny scuri, i tatuaggi in bella vista. Non che lui pensi che sia sbagliato _essere_ conformi a uno stereotipo per sé, ma il punto è che la sua curiosità non è una cosa da _gay_. È una cosa da Louis. È sempre stato incline a provare cose nuove. Se qualcuno dice, “Scommetto che nessuno berrà questo cocktail che ho appena fatto… è tequila, cioccolata e succo,” Louis è lì con un ghigno diabolico e un senso dell’avventura a promettere che lo farà. È quel tipo di ragazzo. Quindi si china in avanti, poggiando il piede sul tavolino da caffè mentre sistema i cotton fioc tra le dita.

“Ti giuro che se lo dici a qualcuno…” dice Louis con tono minaccioso.

Riesce praticamente a sentire Taylor alzare gli occhi al cielo dall’altra parte della linea.

“Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi.”

“No, hai ragione, ma se uno dei ragazzi che tatuo venisse a sapere che mi metto lo smalto rosa, sono piuttosto sicuro che cambierebbe studio.”

“Non hai bisogno dei soldi di quegli idioti bigotti,” afferma Taylor, diretta.

Louis storce la bocca. Taylor potrebbe non avere tutti i torti. Svita il tappo della boccetta e tira fuori il pennellino, ricoperto di smalto rosa. Lo osserva ancora una volta con circospezione, per sicurezza.

“Perché ho un cattivo presentimento al riguardo?”

È sicuro che Taylor abbia appena alzato nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

“Forse perché sei un pessimista con problemi di fiducia?” gli offre lei.

Semplicemente per dimostrarle che si sbaglia, si china verso il basso e striscia il pennello sull’unghia dell’alluce, muovendolo delicatamente verso il basso fino a che non è interamente coperta da una fantastica sfumatura di rosa. Sta davvero bene accanto alla sua pelle scura.

“Be’?” dice Taylor, “Come ti sembra? Mandami una foto.”

Louis è in procinto di farlo, quando sente un leggero bussare alla porta. Si spaventa per un attimo, ma poi si calma, realizzando che probabilmente è solo Taylor. Trova fin troppo divertente presentarsi alla sua porta mentre sono ancora al telefono. Louis sorride tra sé e si alza con cautela, camminando a papera verso la porta e aprendola con un forte e teatrale, “Benvenuti al salone di bellezza di Louis.”

Solo che non è Taylor. È Harry. Harry, il suo vicino fastidiosamente attraente, con una camicia celeste aderente che preme contro le sue braccia muscolose, un paio di jeans blu scuro che sembrano nuovi di zecca, e una fascia coordinata in jeans tra i capelli. Louis necessita di un attimo per comprendere l’effettiva umiliazione del momento. Eccolo lì, a brandire il suo alluce smaltato al suo vicino alto e riccio con le fossette perfette e il sorriso dolce e tremulo. Il suo vicino con cui ha fatto conoscenza solo recentemente. Louis tira indietro il piede e fa cadere il telefono per terra nello stesso istante, arrossendo. Harry piega leggermente la testa all’indietro, esponendo il suo pomo d’Adamo indecentemente grande, che sembra quasi vibrare quando ride, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta di Louis come supporto.

“Louis?” la voce di Taylor arriva dal pavimento, “Lou, ci sei ancora? Com’è lo smalto? Ti sta bene?”

Dannato telefono. Ha la fastidiosa abitudine di passare al vivavoce senza il permesso di Louis. Questo sembra solo far ridere Harry ancora più forte, e Louis tenta di lanciargli un’occhiataccia, ma è tremendamente difficile quando ha quel cretino di fronte, la cui risata è esageratamente contagiosa, e con delle fossette che si contraggono assieme alla bocca, per l’amor del cielo.

Harry smette di ridere e Louis è sollevato, ma il sollievo evapora quando Harry si china e raccoglie il telefono da terra, disattivando il vivavoce e portandolo al proprio orecchio. Louis gli lancia sul serio un’occhiataccia ora, le braccia incrociate al petto mentre mima “ridammi il telefono, altrimenti…” con la bocca, con quella che spera sia una minaccia di morte nei suoi occhi. La bocca di Harry si contrae nuovamente in maniera fastidiosamente affascinante, e lui mima di rimando “neanche per sogno” mentre si appoggia contro lo stipite della porta, un braccio posato sullo stomaco.

“Pronto,” dice, una nota cadenzata nella sua voce profonda, “Taylor? Sono Harry.”

C’è un debole ronzio quando Taylor risponde.

“Dov’è Lou?” Harry esamina la postura rigida di Louis con occhi divertiti, l’angolo della bocca a piegarsi verso l’alto, “oh, è proprio qui. Solo che non ero sicuro che fosse in grado di formare delle parole. Sembrava un po’,” Harry inclina la testa, i suoi impeccabili denti bianchi che si fanno spazio nel suo sorriso, “sconvolto.”

Louis vorrebbe poterlo fulminare con gli occhi. Harry deve aver capito, perché ridacchia all’espressione di Louis e ai suoi pugni chiusi.

“Cosa ci faccio qui?” Harry fa eco a Taylor, presumibilmente per fare contento Louis, che è ancora furioso, “Devo chiedere una cosa a Louis.”

Louis non riesce a trattenersi. Solleva un sopracciglio curioso a quell’affermazione, allentando appena la stretta dei pugni. Harry sembra fin troppo divertito.

“Se gli sta bene? Mhh, fammi vedere.”

Harry si butta per terra e afferra il piede di Louis, facendolo incespicare dalla sorpresa. Lo tiene fermo avvolgendo una mano attorno alla parte superiore della sua coscia, e il respiro di Louis si blocca notevolmente quando Harry alza lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso. Louis ricomincia a respirare e gli occhi di Harry tornano sul suo piede. Incastra il telefono tra collo e spalla mentre tiene una mano attorno alla coscia di Louis, usando l’altra per afferrare il suo piede, tirandolo vicino a sé. Le dita sono fredde contro la sua pelle, ma sono incredibilmente morbide e quando stringe il collo del piede, è… piacevole. È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che Duncan gli ha fatto un massaggio.

“Gli sta davvero bene,” dice Harry sottovoce, incrociando gli occhi di Louis mentre il suo pollice si muove sul dorso del piede, “è un bellissimo colore. L’hai scelto tu per lui?”

Harry e Taylor continuano a parlare di smalto per i successivi dieci minuti. Harry non si muove dal suo posto sul pavimento, inginocchiato davanti a Louis mentre gli massaggia delicatamente il piede. Louis non protesta. In effetti per poco non piange quando Harry finalmente chiude la telefonata e gli lascia il piede, sembrando leggermente imbarazzato. Fa un cenno con la testa verso il piede di Louis mentre si alza, sfregandosi via della polvere dai jeans.

“Scusami tanto,” mormora, e le guance si colorano di rosa.

A Louis ricorda troppo un cucciolo che ha bisogno di essere coccolato e rassicurato che va tutto bene. Louis fa esattamente quello.

“Va tutto bene, Harry,” sorride, “Cioè… la risata non andava proprio bene, ma–”

“Mi dispiace,” lo interrompe Harry, suonando all’improvviso per nulla dispiaciuto, “ma se tu avessi bussato alla mia porta e io l’avessi aperta, agitandoti l’alluce davanti e dandoti il benvenuto nel mio salone di bellezza… non puoi dirmi che non l’avresti trovato divertente.”

La bocca di Louis trema nel tentativo di trattenere una risata.

“Be’, non posso dire che sarei stato sorpreso se l’avessi fatto. Ad ogni modo, credo che il rosa sia una sfumatura troppo _mainstream_ per te, forse qualcosa con delle fantasie?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Non sono _così tanto_ hipster. Ho una camicia su misura, no?”

“Hai anche una cavigliera e un ciondolo con un gufo,” Louis picchietta il gufo con l’indice, in modo da farlo dondolare, “e stivali che pare tu abbia sbattuto contro un muro di proposito per farli sembrare tutti graffiati e usati.”

Harry arrossisce.

“Lo sapevo.”

Harry incrocia le braccia al petto.

“Ah, i ruoli si sono invertiti,” dice Louis, allegro.

“Ah ah. Posso chiedertelo, adesso?” dice Harry con impazienza.

Louis è perplesso.

“Chiedermi cosa?”

“Quella cosa che sono venuto a chiederti. Ricordi?”

“Oh,” Louis deglutisce, improvvisamente nervoso, “certo. Chiedi pure, hipster.”

“Mi stavo chiedendo se volessi farmi da modello,” dice Harry, l’espressione completamente seria.

Louis riesce a vedere la tensione crescere attorno alle sue iridi verdi quando il silenzio si allunga.

“Scusa?”

“Mi stavo chiedendo–”

“Ti ho sentito,” scatta Louis.

“Ma hai detto–”

“Ti ho sentito, è solo che…” Louis allunga una mano e afferra la spalla di Harry mentre scuote la testa, una risata indulgente e affannosa che gli fuoriesce dalla gola, “è la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai sentito.”

Harry si acciglia completamente in viso, fino ad apparire fin troppo dispiaciuto per i gusti di Louis.

“Scusami, Harold,” Louis continua a ridacchiare, “ma non puoi parlare seriamente. Cioè… sei consapevole del fatto che il tuo migliore amico _sia_ un modello, giusto? Sai, quello con la struttura ossea perfetta.”

La voce di Harry è sottile quando parla, la testa leggermente sollevata in modo che il suo sguardo implorante incroci direttamente quello di Louis, facendogli contorcere lo stomaco. Sul serio, cosa sta succedendo? Potrebbe aver bisogno di farsi vedere da un medico.

“ _Tu_ hai una bella struttura ossea,” dice Harry piano.

Le labbra di Louis si tirano in un sorriso e lui sospira, infastidito dal fatto che Harry sia così affascinante.

“Ma perché ti serve un modello?” gli chiede, “Pensavo che lavorassi agli eventi, non ai servizi professionali.”

“Be’,” dice Harry, e un germoglio di eccitazione comincia a sbocciare nei suoi occhi incredibilmente verdi, sprigionando una contagiosa esplosione di energia, “Di solito no, ma avevo quest’idea, quindi ho ottenuto un incontro con Miles Tellman di GQ e–”

Louis afferra le spalle di Harry, i suoi lineamenti gelati dalla sorpresa.

“GQ?! Hai ottenuto un incontro con il direttore di GQ? Cazzo Harry, è fantastico,” esclama.

Harry sorride e Louis lascia la presa, sentendosi terribilmente conquistato quando Harry comincia a dondolarsi sui piedi, insicuro.

“Lo è, non è vero?” concorda Harry, ancora raggiante.

Louis deve ammettere che quell’orgoglio prudente gli si addice. Le sue guance di certo non potrebbero sollevarsi di più.

“Stai scherzando?” Louis gli dà una leggera spinta sulla spalla, “amico, è davvero fantastico. Se avessi saputo che hai certe conoscenze, magari avrei fatto finta che mi piacesse lo scarafaggio.”

Louis gli fa l’occhiolino e la bocca di Harry sembra che stia per spaccarsi a metà.

“Hugh Grant,” lo corregge, in un tono deliberatamente lento, come se Louis fosse incapace di comprendere l’inglese.

“Scarafaggio,” dice Louis, imitando il suo tono.

Harry scuote la testa, ma il suo sorriso è ancora enorme, quindi Louis non ci bada.

“Quindi, hai intenzione di spiegarti meglio, o devo implorare?” chiede Louis.

Harry poggia la guancia contro la spalla con un ghigno malefico.

“Potresti implorare.”

Louis gli colpisce forte la spalla e Harry solleva le mani in difesa.

“Okay, okay. Be’, ho avuto quest’idea. Sai come, tipo, ogni volta che si fa un servizio ‘prima e dopo’, gli scatti del ‘dopo’ siano sempre un sacco… cioè, una cazzo di tonnellata,” il viso di Harry si corruccia, e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, “di trucco, e la donna è sempre vestita in tiro. È bellissima ma non è mai davvero… viva, capisci?”

Louis annuisce, perdendosi nella luce appassionata negli occhi di Harry.

“Be’, ho pensato che sarebbe figo, tipo… invertire il processo,” Louis solleva un sopracciglio, “e fare un servizio fotografico dove il ‘prima’ è qualcuno vestito e sistemato bene, ma con quelle facce rigide che fanno i modelli. Sai com’è, senza sorrisi. Non perché io abbia qualcosa contro i modelli,” si affretta ad aggiungere Harry, “ovviamente… ma perché voglio mostrare in cosa si può trasformare l’industria se glielo permettiamo. Un’industria da cui i genitori non devono allontanare i figli. Cioè, lo so che non posso cambiare tutto con un articolo su una rivista, persino una come GQ, ma se posso far cambiare idea a una persona, solo una, potrebbe comunque fare la differenza. Quindi sì, farei gli scatti del ‘prima’ senza alcuna vitalità, magari modificando i colori. Perché sai, di solito è il contrario. Di solito valorizzano lo scatto ‘dopo’ per farlo sembrare molto meglio di come la persona appariva prima.

“Poi gli scatti del ‘dopo’ sarebbero completamente naturali. Nessun make up, nessun vestito appariscente. Solo foto spontanee di uomini che ridono e si divertono. Magari con un’intervista a ciascuno se al signor Tellman piace l’idea, ed ecco l’altra differenza fondamentale: ho scelto di farlo per un giornale maschile. Credo che gli uomini abbiano dei problemi con il proprio corpo così come le donne, ma nessuno presta loro attenzione. Nessuno vuole parlarne. Voglio dire, non so se possa essere di ispirazione o qualcosa del genere, ma–”

“Harry,” la voce di Louis si è abbassata notevolmente, e suona più profonda quando cerca di comprendere questo uomo-ragazzino che ha così tanta speranza e così tanta passione che scaturisce dai suoi occhi verde smeraldo, “è un’idea magnifica.”

Gli occhi di Harry accarezzano il viso di Louis con una sorta di gratitudine che lo fa sentire assopito. Come se potesse crogiolarsi in quello sguardo per l’eternità. Il pensiero lo fa rabbrividire. Tossisce forte per coprire il suo disagio.

“Ma continuo a non… Continuo a non capire perché avresti bisogno di me per farlo.”

Harry gli sorride, ancora totalmente affettuoso e riconoscente.

“Perché voglio uomini veri. Di una bellezza vera,” Louis sobbalza a quell’affermazione, e Harry lo nota, inarcando le sopracciglia, “e il signor Tellman mi ha chiesto di fare un servizio di prova per l’articolo. Tu non saresti nell’effettivo articolo. Rimarrebbe solo tra noi tre. Ti pagherei, ovviamente, e–”

“Lo farò,” si ritrova a dire Louis, allungando una mano per avvolgerla attorno al polso di Harry, “e non dovrai pagarmi, Harold. Non essere ridicolo.”

“Lo farai, davvero?”

La sorpresa infantile di Harry è adorabile. Louis gli sorride nel sollevare l’altra mano e pizzicargli la guancia.

“Prossima domanda, amico,” cinguetta.

Harry solleva un sopracciglio e la mano di Louis scivola via.

“È tutto ciò che volevo chiederti?” dice, con una domanda nella voce. “Pensavo che avrei dovuto iniziare a minacciarti di raccontare in giro tutta la storia dello smalto. Sai, perché ora che siamo amici, pensavo che i ricatti non fossero un problema.”

Harry ammicca e Louis si ritrova a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa a quello strano enigma accattivante che porta il nome di Harry Styles.

“Amici, eh?” [ndt. _Friends, are we?_ ]

“ _I’ll be there for youuuuuu,_ ” canta Harry.

Lo stomaco di Louis si agita nuovamente nel sentire la raucedine della voce di Harry. Lo ignora.

“ _When the rain starts to pour,_ ” risponde Louis, e gli occhi di Harry si illuminano.

Lancia indietro la testa e scoppia a ridere forte. Louis lo trova terribilmente attraente, e suppone che debba avere un ragazzo, anche se non vive insieme a lui.

“ _I’ll be there for youuuuu,_ ” ripete Harry, facendo un cenno con la testa a Louis come se fosse preoccupato che non lo possa assecondare.

“ _Like I’ve never been there before._ ”

“ _I’ll be there for_ _youuuuuuuuuu._ ”

“ _Cause you’re there for me tooooooo._ ”

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere dopo che Louis ha cantato l’ultima strofa. Proprio quando le loro risate cominciano a scemare, Harry abbassa lo sguardo sull’alluce smaltato di rosa e partono di nuovo. Quando finalmente riescono a ricomporsi, la gola di Louis è dolorante per aver riso troppo forte, ma è un dolore piacevole che non sentiva da parecchio tempo. Anche Harry sembra piuttosto soddisfatto di sé, gli occhi che vagano sul viso di Louis con attenzione.

“Allora, amico,” Louis tira l’orlo del colletto di Harry, “quando comincerò la mia carriera di modello?”

Sbatte le palpebre in direzione di Harry ed è sorpreso quando gli occhi di Harry volano dalla mano sul suo colletto agli occhi di Louis e fa un passo indietro, apparendo vagamente allarmato.

“Ti, uhm, ti scrivo,” dice, la voce roca, gli occhi che guizzano verso il suo appartamento come se volesse scappare.

Louis si sente solo leggermente offeso, ma più che leggermente curioso su quale sia il problema di Harry.

“Ah Harold, ma non hai il mio numero.”

Harry arrossisce e le sue ciglia svolazzano verso il basso quando si fissa i piedi. Da dove viene questa timidezza? Louis vuole confortare quel povero uomo-bambino, così fa un passo verso di lui, fuori dal suo appartamento, e gli porge il suo telefono.

“Scrivimi qui il tuo numero, amico,” dice con dolcezza, “così ti scrivo e ti puoi salvare il mio.”

Harry non dice una parola, ma prende il telefono e comincia a digitare. Lo restituisce a Louis senza alzare lo sguardo.

“Harry… va tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa–”

“No,” gli occhi di Harry volano sui suoi, lo stupore che fluttua sui suoi lineamenti, “No, ovvio che no. Sto bene. È solo che… niente. Senti, ti scrivo domani, ma, uhm, scegli solo due outfit da indossare. Quello che vuoi. Al resto ci penso io.”

“Okay…” acconsente Louis, ancora preoccupato, “sei sicuro che non ho fatto niente di male?”

Harry posa la mano sulla sua spalla e la stringe con delicatezza.

“Sicurissimo. Passa una buona giornata, Lou.”

Sorride, le fossette che scavano in profondità sulle sue guance, e Louis si sente decisamente meglio.

“Anche tu.”

Louis indietreggia verso il suo appartamento e Harry fa lo stesso. Si sorridono fino a quando Louis non chiude piano la porta. Il suo telefono gli vibra in tasca proprio in quel momento. Lo tira fuori e nota cinque messaggi di Taylor. Louis geme nel realizzare che Harry deve averli visti tutti tranne l’ultimo.

**Il tuo vicino figo è a casa tua?!**

**E risponde al tuo telefono?!?**

**Louis, mi servono dettagli.**

**Stava flirtando? Mi sembrava che stesse flirtando.**

**CHIAMAMI.**

 

**

 

Louis si controlla allo specchio per la cinquantesima volta e manda una foto veloce a Taylor, che risponde con un pollice alzato. Si è messo un paio di jeans neri sfilacciati alle estremità e una Henley nera coperta da un gilet in jeans. Ha avvolto una sciarpa grigia attorno al collo e un beanie coordinato a schiacciargli la frangia arruffata/spettinata. Non era sicuro quanto dovesse essere casual, ma immagina che quello che ha preparato per lo scatto ‘prima’ farà sfigurare quel che sta indossando ora. Lo spera. È ancora fottutamente terrorizzato dal doversi vestire bene di fronte a Harry e lasciargli fare delle foto da modello, ma tenta di tranquillizzarsi con un profondo respiro, ricordando a se stesso che, anche se il direttore di GQ esaminerà quegli scatti e anche se le sue capacità da modello potrebbero determinare il successo o il fallimento del progetto di Harry, lui se la caverà. Ce la può fare.

Louis cerca di ricordarsi del ragazzo che era un tempo. Del ragazzo che è tuttora, da qualche parte nel profondo. Quello che non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a fare un servizio fotografico o qualsiasi cosa che l’avesse messo sotto i riflettori. Non è mai stato vanitoso, ma conosceva i suoi pregi e li sfoggiava sempre al meglio delle sue capacità. Poi era arrivato Duncan e improvvisamente l’unica cosa di cui Louis fosse certo era che fosse innamorato di una persona scontata come un episodio di Game of Thrones, quella serie dove muoiono tutti. Non che Louis l’abbia visto, ma Taylor lo chiama per lamentarsi che i suoi personaggi preferiti sono morti così spesso che Louis pensa di averne compreso l’idea generale. Il fatto è che Louis ha perso tutto il suo fascino, per così dire.

Arriva alla porta di Harry, ma non riesce ancora a trovare il coraggio di bussare. Fa un piccolo saltello e si soffia sulle mani come se fosse in procinto di correre per una gara olimpica, e poi tira fuori il profumo dalla sua borsa, spruzzandoselo un’ultima volta prima di bussare piano alla porta. Harry la apre con un sorriso enorme sul viso (ovviamente), una camicia nera con quelle che sembrano stelle cadenti gialle e arancioni a coprirla interamente e un paio di jeans scuri. Louis lancia un’occhiata oltre i divani e la TV, dove intravede un pannello grigio-blu che si espande per tutta la parete e sul pavimento del soggiorno. È al posto del lungo tavolo da pranzo in legno che era presente l’ultima volta che Louis è stato lì. C’è una sedia posizionata là in mezzo che Louis presume sia per lui e un’attrezzatura fotografica rivolta verso lo stesso punto. Louis nota anche il vasto assortimento di trucchi e prodotti per capelli, sparsi sul tavolo da pranzo spinto contro il muro dall’altro lato della stanza.

“Ciao,” dice Harry con entusiasmo, “stai benissimo.”

Louis fa spallucce, le ciglia che sfiorano i suoi zigomi quando improvvisamente trova molto più interessanti le scarpe di Harry rispetto al suo viso.

“Oh… be’, non sapevo quanto dovessi vestirmi casual, quindi ho scelto qualcosa che di solito mi metto al lavoro,” Louis picchietta il borsone contenente il suo cambio di vestiti, “ma ho portato anche qualcosa per gli scatti ‘prima’. Pensavo che avesse più senso fare prima quelli più ‘naturali’.”

“Ma certo,” concorda Harry, e quando Louis finalmente alza lo sguardo, trova Harry a mordicchiarsi il labbro nel tentativo di contenere il suo sorriso pieno.

“Louis, sei nervoso?”

“No,” nega Louis con veemenza, “Perché mai dovrei essere nervoso,” fa scorrere una mano tra suoi capelli e fino alla nuca, la quale lo tradisce arrossendo, “Sono bellissimo.”

“Lo sei,” concorda Harry, ma non sta più sorridendo quando strattona l’estremità della sciarpa di Louis, tirandolo dentro l’appartamento, “Il bellissimo ragazzo della porta accanto.”

Louis solleva un sopracciglio nella sua direzione e Harry sussulta, distogliendo lo sguardo nel voltarsi e attraversare la stanza.

“Bentornato nella mia umile dimora,” dice, suonando leggermente spento.

Può essere che Louis ci stia provando gusto. Gli si avvicina da dietro e si mette in punta dei piedi, sistemando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro ragazzo e guardandolo di sbieco. Trova gli occhi verdi di Harry spalancati dalla sorpresa, la bocca leggermente aperta.

“Grazie per l’invito, tesoro.”

La voce di Louis è leggermente più roca di quanto intendesse. Ma non ci ha proprio riflettuto prima di parlare. I loro volti sono vicinissimi, e Louis riesce a vedere ogni singola ciglia, ogni piega della bocca piena e seducente di Harry. Nota l’intrigante contrasto tra il rosa sulle sue guance e il pallido color latte della sua gola, e poi si tira indietro, ridendo incredibilmente forte.

“Non ci credo che lo sto facendo davvero,” dice, solo per dire qualcosa, “Se Duncan lo sapesse…”

Harry si volta per guardarlo, una luce curiosa nei suoi occhi.

“Se Duncan lo sapesse…?” lo sollecita.

Louis si sente improvvisamente a disagio. Intreccia le dita delle mani e dondola sui talloni, il beanie a scivolargli un po’ dalla testa. Harry allunga una mano e lo rimette a posto, un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra.

“Se Duncan lo sapesse…” Louis cerca di immaginare come potrebbe reagire Harry, ma è impossibile da capire, quelle pupille verdi che non mostrano nient’altro che una sorta di profondo interesse mentre Louis lascia uscire il resto della frase in un respiro, “probabilmente non me lo lascerebbe fare. O non mi lascerebbe vederti. Non vorrebbe io che io ti vedessi.”

Il respiro di Harry si blocca, e Louis cerca di non prenderla sul personale. Lo sa che la sua relazione con Duncan è una cosa molto difficile da capire per gli altri.

“Non ti lascerebbe neanche vedermi?” chiede Harry, l’incredulità scritta su tutta la sua espressione, “Cioè, perché?” Perché mi sono lamentato del baccano?”

“No,” Louis deglutisce rumorosamente, “perché non ho il permesso di avere amici maschi che lui non approva. Tutti i miei amici maschi sono suoi amici.”

C’è un altro sussulto silenzioso che Harry cerca di camuffare. Louis ora si sta colpendo un piede con l’altro, cercando di fermare la vergogna che sta colorando il suo viso. Non sa bene perché si vergogni. Per essere il tipo di ragazzo di cui Duncan sente di non potersi fidare, forse. Chiude gli occhi per un attimo, mentre sente le parole di Duncan stracciargli l’anima ancora una volta. _Se non fossi stato con così tanti uomini, forse potrei fidarmi di te. Se non fossi una tale troia, non sarei costretto a fare sempre la parte del cattivo._

“E Liam?” domanda Harry, interrompendo l’autocommiserazione di Louis.

“Io–” Louis fa una pausa, “Duncan in realtà non lo sa. Pensa che Liam sia solo il mio allenatore. Me lo consente solo perché devo tenermi in forma… perché odia quando metto su–”

Louis si interrompe. Non è ancora pronto a condividere con Harry i dettagli della sua relazione. Harry sembra che sappia comunque la fine di quella frase, perché non dice una parola. Si limita ad attirare Louis al petto e avvolgere le braccia attorno al suo corpo.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

Harry sembra parecchio divertito quando risponde.

“Ti sto abbracciando.”

“Io – non mi compatire, Harry,” dice Louis duramente, “non ce n’è motivo. Non mi serve che tu lo faccia perché–”

“Ehi,” lo interrompe Harry, la voce di velluto nel tirarsi leggermente indietro per osservare l’espressione contrariata di Louis, “Non ti sto compatendo, Lou. Fai solo venire voglia di abbracciarti. È un problema?”

Il sorriso di Louis tenta di sollevare la sua bocca mentre lui lo ostacola, cercando di sopprimerlo. Il sorriso vince.

“No, nessun problema.”

Si sorridono con calore per un attimo, e poi Louis spinge appena il petto di Harry fino a che non ritira le sue braccia.

“Allora, abbiamo intenzione di dare inizio allo spettacolo o cosa?”

Harry annuisce, per poi indicare uno dei divani.

“Siediti lì, per favore.”

“Sul divano?”

“Sì, devo impostare la macchina fotografica per scattarti delle foto mentre ti intervisto. Voglio che ti rilassi. Parleremo e basta… Non voglio che lo consideri come un servizio fotografico,” gli suggerisce Harry.

Louis si avvia verso il divano e mette le gambe sotto il sedere mentre Harry armeggia con la fotocamera, sistemandola di fronte alla TV.

“Lo sai… dirmi di non considerarlo un servizio fotografico è un po’ come dire, non badare all’elefante nella stanza.”

Harry ridacchia mentre preme un pulsante della fotocamera e poi la gira in direzione di Louis.

“In ogni caso, l’obiettivo ti ama, piccolo,” dice Harry, ammiccando verso Louis con una piega sulla bocca.

Louis cerca di ignorare l’aumento di attività nell’apparato digerente, concentrandosi invece sul rilassare la sua espressione, fingendo che non ci sia una telecamera accesa puntata su di lui. Harry si siede di fronte a lui e tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans. Lo scuote da una parte all’altra.

“Ti va bene se registro le tue risposte?”

Louis annuisce e Harry posa il telefono sul tavolino da caffè.

“Nome completo?”

“Louis William Tomlinson.”

“William,” c’è l’ombra di un sorriso a danzare sulle labbra piene di Harry, “mi piace.”

“E il _tuo_ secondo nome?” chiede Louis, piegandosi leggermente in avanti.

L’espressione di Harry è perplessa.

“Questa è la tua intervista, non la mia.”

Louis sbatte le palpebre, le labbra strette nel suo sorriso più affascinante.

“Quindi non sono autorizzato a farti nessuna domanda?”

“Se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato così arduo, avrei chiesto a Niall.”

“Perché non l’hai fatto?” insiste Louis.

Harry sembra preso leggermente alla sprovvista.

“Io – volevo qualcuno… qualcuno che non se ne rendesse davvero conto.”

Louis è veramente curioso adesso, piegando la testa da un lato mentre studia l’espressione leggermente nervosa di Harry.

“Non si rendesse conto di cosa?”

Harry incrocia finalmente il suo sguardo. Louis lo osserva deglutire, il suo pomo d’Adamo che si muove e le ciglia che sfarfallano per un attimo prima che sembri ritrovare la sua calma. I suoi occhi sfiorano lentamente il corpo di Louis, aggrappandosi a ogni curva per un secondo prima di spostarsi verso il basso. È come se fosse penetrato nel petto di Louis, afferrato cuore, polmoni e stomaco con una mano e tirato, strattonandoli nella sua direzione.

Nessuno ha mai guardato Louis in quel modo. Con tali intenzioni; come se ci fosse un desiderio di conoscere ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Ma allo stesso tempo senza alcuna intenzione; nessun desiderio di depredarlo o rovinarlo. Nessun giudizio. Solo qualcosa di simile alla meraviglia, alla reverenza, o a qualcosa di cui Louis sente di non essere all’altezza. Di nessuno, ma specialmente non di qualcuno splendido come Harry. Eppure sta succedendo. Le palpebre di Harry alla fine si ritirano, le ciglia si rialzano e i suoi occhi verdi incrociano quelli di Louis. A Louis si blocca il respiro, incapace di espandere i polmoni o muoverli attorno a quella cosa bloccata nel petto.

“Qualcuno che non si rendesse conto di quanto possa essere accattivante. Di quanto sia bello da togliere il fiato.”

Louis è senza parole. Non deve significare per forza qualcosa. Harry sta confessando un certo apprezzamento per la bellezza, tutto qui… ma sta parlando di _Louis_. Vorrebbe ridere all’assurda idea che sia accattivante, ma nel profondo, vorrebbe anche crederci. Forse, quando quegli intensi occhi verdi gli implorano di farlo, lo fa.

Louis si piega in avanti e strizza la mano di Harry.

“Grazie.”

Il sorriso di Harry è minuscolo e un pochino imbarazzato quando lancia uno sguardo alle loro mani che si toccano.

“Figurati, Lou.”

“Allora hipster, hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo secondo nome, o no?”

Louis spezza l’atmosfera serena con quell’unica frase, appoggiandosi indietro e portando una gamba sopra l’altra mentre aspetta la risposta di Harry. Harry ridacchia e annuisce.

“Edward.”

“Come Edward Cullen?”

“Voglio zucchiare tuo zaaaangue.”

Louis lascia uscire una lunga risata, spostando la mano di Harry dal poggiolo, una luce scherzosa a riempirgli gli occhi.

“Non è Dracula, idiota.”

Harry si limita a scrollare le spalle, il suo ampio sorriso a fargli brillare gli occhi.

“Dimmi… dove sei cresciuto, Louis William Tomlinson?” domanda, la curiosità che brucia nella sua espressione.

“Doncaster,” dice Louis con un sorriso malinconico, una fitta di nostalgia di casa a colpirlo nel pensare a sua mamma, “ho avuto la migliore infanzia che un bambino potesse desiderare.”

Harry sta ancora sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi sono un po’ meno luminosi, le fossette un po’ meno pronunciate, e Louis sente come se la sua dichiarazione possa aver toccato un tasto dolente. Prima che possa chiedere, Harry gli sta facendo un’altra domanda.

“Quindi vai d’accordo con la tua famiglia?”

Louis china la testa.

“Sì. Mia mamma è, tipo, la donna migliore che abbia mai conosciuto,” le fossette di Harry ritornano, “è così coraggiosa. Sai, perché mio padre l’ha lasciata poco dopo la mia nascita, ma questo non l’ha fermata. Ha incontrato Dan quando era incinta di Lottie, e poi hanno avuto Fizzy e le gemelle, Daisy e Phoebe, insieme. E Dan è proprio un buon padre per tutti noi. Non ha mai fatto nessuna discriminazione tra me e Lottie e le altre. Eravamo tutti suoi figli.”

“Sembra che siate molto uniti,” ipotizza Harry, di nuovo quell’accenno di tristezza nei suoi occhi.

“Sì, è così. Mamma è di nuovo incinta di altri due gemelli. Le sto mandando delle liste di nomi da quando l’ha scoperto, ma sembra che non le piaccia l’idea di chiamare il maschietto Louis junior e la femminuccia Taylor junior. Non capisco perché.”

Harry ridacchia di nuovo e Louis si sente leggermente meglio per aver allontanato quella tristezza.

“E la tua famiglia ti ha sempre supportato?”

Louis la percepisce come una domanda ponderata, e la sua bocca si piega mentre cerca di trovare una risposta che riesca a non turbare l’uomo apparentemente fragile di fronte a sé. Finisce per accontentarsi della verità. Non è mai stato un amante delle stronzate.

“Sì. Senza ombra di dubbio.” L’espressione di Harry si indurisce. “Mia mamma era al settimo cielo quando finalmente ho scelto un lavoro e Dan è stato in effetti il mio primo vero cliente. Non ho ricevuto altro che affetto incondizionato. Non riesco a immaginare come sarebbe la mia vita senza. Cioè, fare tutto da solo… ci vuole ancor più coraggio. Per certi versi dovresti essere la tua stessa base di supporto, ma vedi, non penso che una bella casa significhi necessariamente una bella vita o che una casa vuota porti a una vita vuota.”

“Non lo pensi?”

Harry sembra ansioso ora, mentre poggia gli avambracci sulle ginocchia e si china verso Louis. Louis gli sorride, resistendo alla tentazione di spostargli un riccio ribelle dal viso.

“No. Penso che ognuno sia l’artefice della propria fortuna. Penso che le persone che vengono trattate con amore per tutta la loro infanzia siano capaci di compiere azioni terribili ed essere infelici. Persone che sono cresciute con i genitori divorziati e simili possono essere brillanti. Non si tratta del luogo da cui provieni, Harold. Credo che riguardi dove vai, fino a che punto vuoi spingerti. È determinato da quel che batte nel tuo petto. Dalla tua volontà. Quella forza che ti spinge a migliorare. Non è importante dove sei nato. Se sei una brava persona e vuoi fare qualcosa di buono,” aggiunge Louis in modo significativo, “lo farai. Indipendentemente da dove provieni.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono in parte vitrei, ma poi sbatte le palpebre e un sorriso brillante riempie i suoi lineamenti. Louis finge di non vedere l’accenno di lacrime che luccica nelle sue iridi verdi.

“Wow,” soffia Harry, “potresti fare, tipo… discorsi motivazionali o cose del genere.”

Louis lancia la testa indietro e si lascia andare a un’altra scarica di risate.

“Oh, Haz,” dice, l’umorismo a mescolarsi con l’affetto. Gli occhi di Harry sono aggrappati a lui, così intensi… con delicata ammirazione, “devi essere caduto e aver sbattuto la testa.”

Harry ridacchia.

“Forse. Okay, allora, uhm, parlami dei tuoi hobby.”

“Uhm, i tatuaggi–”

“Louis.”

“Cosa? _È_ il mio hobby. Okay, non c’è bisogno di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Mhh, fammi pensare. Un tempo mi piaceva uscire e andare a ballare, bere, sai com’è. Cioè, lo faccio ancora… ma solo quando Duncan non è in città. In realtà non dovrei. Odia quando lo faccio e non dovrei davvero tenerglielo nascosto… ma non faccio niente con altri ragazzi, sul serio,” dice Louis con sincerità.

“Lo so.”

“Come potresti? Nemmeno mi conosci,” dice Louis, scettico.

Harry afferra la mano di Louis e conta con le sue dita, stringendole una per una mentre parla.

“Tanto per cominciare, so che ami Duncan. So anche che rispetti le persone che ami, lo vedo nei tuoi occhi e infine, sento la paura nella tua voce.”

Louis strappa via la sua mano.

“Paura?”

Sembra che Harry voglia rimangiarsi le parole. Si morde il labbro, apparendo teso, ma poi lascia comunque che la verità emerga dalle sue labbra. Louis potrebbe rispettarlo ancora di più per questo.

“Quando parli di lui, lo sento. Hai paura di fare qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe farlo arrabbiare.”

“Ma io–”

“Lou,” Harry afferra la mano che Louis ha sollevato in protesta, “Non sto dicendo che sia una cosa negativa… o positiva. Ti sto solo dicendo quello che vedo; quello che percepisco. Ecco come so che non lo tradiresti mai. Mi dispiace che tu non esca spesso. Penso che tu sia uno spasso sulla pista da ballo.”

È la prima volta che qualcuno fa un’osservazione sincera sulla relazione di Louis con Duncan senza fare imporre la questione, senza dire chiaramente che Louis sta distruggendo la sua vita stando con lui. Questo scongela Louis dalla sua tensione e all’improvviso stringe la mano di Harry, strizzandola mentre risponde.

“Oh, lo sono. Sono una reginetta del ballo… nel vero senso della parola,” promette Louis con un sorrisetto. [ndt. ‘reginetta del ballo’ -> _dancing queen_ ]

Harry gli strizza la mano di rimando.

“ _Only seventeeeen,_ ” canta.

“Be’, ventiquattro, quasi diciassette,” lo corregge Louis con una risata.

“Certamente. Ma sul serio… i tuoi hobby?”

“Okay, okay,” Louis batte le mani contro le cosce, “Sono appassionato di calcio. Manchester United, ovviamente,” Harry gli mostra un pollice alzato e Louis sogghigna, “e ah, non saprei… non ho così tanti hobby. Passo un sacco di tempo con Duncan, presumo. Mi va bene fare quel che vuole fare finché sto con lui, sai com’è. Una volta suonavo il pianoforte. Mi piace disegnare dei nuovi modelli per i tatuaggi. Oh, e non mi dispiacciono le maratone occasionali di Friends quando Duncan è via. Lui odia Friends.”

“E ci stai ancora assieme?” dice Harry con un occhiolino.

Louis si gela e Harry preme il pollice contro il palmo minuscolo di Louis, il che ricorda a quest’ultimo che si stanno ancora tenendo per mano. Ritrae la propria.

“Era una battuta, Lou,” dice Harry con rammarico.

Louis si sente un idiota. Alza gli occhi al cielo… a se stesso.

“Perdonami. L’ho sentito più volte di quante tu possa immaginare. È stressante,” spiega.

“Ci scommetto.”

Si guardano per un attimo, una corrente d’intesa, o qualcosa di leggermente più profondo, che scorre tra loro.

“Penso che abbiamo finito,” dice Harry all’improvviso, alzandosi.

“Finito con cosa?”

Harry solleva un sopracciglio e porta una mano a sistemarsi la fascia per capelli.

“L’intervista. Le foto. Ricordi?”

Louis è come un cervo abbagliato dai fari quando realizza che nel breve tempo in cui hanno parlato, si è completamente dimenticato della fotocamera e della ragione principale per cui si trova lì. È una sensazione strana.

“Ah già. Certo.”

Harry sembra profondamente divertito.

“Uhm, quindi dovrei andarmi a cambiare ora?”

Harry annuisce mentre armeggia con la fotocamera, staccandola dal supporto.

“Prendi quello che vuoi dal tavolo. Trucchi, prodotti per capelli. È tutto per te. Ti aiuterei ma devo sistemare la macchina fotografica, quindi–”

“Tranquillo,” lo interrompe Louis, alzandosi con il suo borsone e avviandosi verso il tavolo, “Mi fa piacere farlo da solo.”

“Ottimo. Il corridoio è proprio dietro la porta della cucina e il bagno è la seconda porta sulla sinistra.”

Louis gli mostra un sorriso di gratitudine, raccoglie i cosmetici tra le mani e attraversa la cucina, facendosi strada verso un piccolo corridoio con quattro porte, due su ogni lato. È leggermente diverso dal suo appartamento ma non così tanto da confonderlo con il suo se strizza gli occhi.

Il bagno è in condizioni impeccabili, completamente immacolato senza interruzioni rilevanti allo schema bianco perla oltre al set di asciugamani arancioni di Harry. I suoi prodotti per capelli, il suo rasoio e alcune creme idratanti sono perfettamente allineati nel suo armadietto, in cui Louis ovviamente ficca il naso. Finge di non essere curioso di sapere con chi Harry usa i preservativi e cerca senza successo di non notare la taglia scritta sulla confezione. Lo spazzolino rosa di Harry si trova solitario in un piccolo vasetto sotto lo specchio e Louis lo interpreta come un ulteriore riprova che non abbia una relazione seria.

Alla fine Louis decide che è meglio mettersi al lavoro, quindi tira fuori i suoi vestiti dal borsone e dispone i prodotti scelti accanto al lavandino. Sente una leggera punta di incertezza al riguardo, ma ora è troppo tardi. Non può deludere Harry e non vede nessun’altra alternativa a quel che ha immaginato nel suo letto la notte scorsa quando ha esplorato mentalmente il suo armadio. Quindi si sfila rapidamente la sciarpa e il beanie e con un rapido cenno allo specchio si mette al lavoro.

 

**

 

Harry ha appena finito di sistemare la fotocamera di fronte al set quando sente il suono dei piedi nudi di Louis emergere dalla cucina al soggiorno. Quando alza lo sguardo, ha la sensazione che avrebbe dovuto ricevere maggiore preavviso.

“Cazzo,” soffia, e riesce a sentire quanto siano spalancati i suoi occhi, focalizzati su quell’uomo disumanamente bellissimo in piedi nel suo appartamento, che lo sta osservando con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Hai appena imprecato,” dice Louis, impanicato, “non sei uno che impreca, ti ci vuole uno sforzo considerevole per dire parolacce. Sto così male? Posso andare a cambiarmi…”

Louis comincia a indietreggiare ma Harry si precipita in avanti per fermarlo, avvolgendo una mano attorno al suo polso delicato, e premendo un pollice sul suo battito, che sente totalmente irregolare. Come Harry, d’altronde. Sebbene sospetti che il suo cuore stia battendo troppo veloce per un motivo completamente diverso.

Louis è perfetto. Indossa una camicia nera con le maniche tirate su e un colletto rigido che scivola contro l’abbronzatura della sua gola quando si muove, chinando la testa per osservare i suoi vestiti. Una cintura nera separa la camicia da un paio di pantaloni di pelle particolarmente attillati che non lasciano assolutamente nulla all’immaginazione, accentuando la forma perfetta delle sue cosce che si restringono sui polpacci muscolosi. Eppure la parte in assoluto peggiore, o la parte migliore, a seconda di quanto tieni alla tua sanità mentale, è il volto di Louis.

Ha solo un leggero trucco sulla maggior parte del viso, quel tanto che basta per distinguere gli scatti da quelli naturali, ma attorno alla parte inferiore degli occhi ha usato un eyeliner, che risalta il blu acceso delle iridi. Sembra davvero un duro, ma i suoi occhi sono più vulnerabili che mai, la contrapposizione troppo immensa. Harry non è mai stato attratto da un ragazzo con l’eyeliner, ma si sente fremere nel guardare il suo vicino sexy, tatuato e vestito in pelle, i cui capelli sono sollevati in un ciuffo morbido e perfetto, e che appare ancora completamente ignaro del suo fascino. Harry prevede che sarà estremamente difficile rendere quegli scatti privi di vita. Louis è altrettanto bello senza trucco e bei vestiti, e Harry preferisce i suoi uomini senza fronzoli tutti i giorni della settimana, ma non può negare che Louis sia elettrizzante così. Si sente come Danny quando cade ai piedi di Sandy alla fine di Grease. Vorrebbe soltanto buttarsi per terra in completa adorazione.

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte,” dice Harry, tossendo appena come per cercare di coprire il tremolio nella sua voce, “sei perfetto. Eccessivamente truccato, forse, come volevo che fossi, ma sul serio… Non voglio offenderti…”

“Qual è il problema? Me lo puoi dire se è troppo. È l’eyeliner? Lo so che è femminile, ma io–”

Harry preme il pollice sulle labbra di Louis, constatando che quella leggera traccia di saliva sulla piccola bocca ha degli strani effetti sui suoi nervi già incasinati.

“Sei molto sexy,” gli occhi di Louis sono come dischi volanti sul suo viso, mentre Harry tira via il dito dalle sue labbra, “Ti chiedo scusa se sono inopportuno. Non voglio insinuare nulla. È solo… la verità.”

Louis sorride ora, ed è un sorriso minuscolo, che gli tira appena gli angoli delle labbra, ma è come se stesse strattonando il cuore di Harry. I suoi occhi blu sono traboccanti di meraviglia e di una malinconia che porta Harry a pensare che Duncan non gli dica quasi mai cose del genere. Che non lo faccia sentire come il capolavoro che è. Il pensiero infastidisce Harry più di quanto dovrebbe.

“Grazie,” dice Louis, la voce tutta debole e graffiante. “Non mi sono offeso.”

Harry cerca di scacciare i propri timori quando afferra la mano di Louis e gli fa l’occhiolino, lasciando che un sorriso impertinente gli sollevi le guance.

“Fai una giravolta per me.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, sorpreso.

“È ridicolo. Non ho intenzione di fare una giravolta per te.”

“Mi piacerebbe così tanto sapere cosa direbbero Niall e Zayn su quel salone di bellezza–”

“Okay,” Louis lancia in aria la mano libera in segno di resa, “non c’è bisogno di ricattarmi.”

Louis afferra la mano di Harry e le solleva entrambe per poi girare lentamente, incrociando lo sguardo di Harry mentre lo fa. Harry è senza fiato, e lascia cadere gli occhi sul culo formoso di Louis mentre gira. Il suddetto culo è premuto in modo così provocante contro la pelle aderente, che Harry sente crescere un problema nel davanti dei suoi pantaloni.

“Ora che abbiamo finito con le giravolte,” dice Louis, fronteggiando di nuovo Harry, “possiamo levarci di mezzo tutto questo serio servizio fotografico?”

“Aspetta,” dice Harry, premendo una mano sulla clavicola di Louis e sollevando l’altra per sbottonare i primi due bottoni della camicia.

Ne tira i lati per aprirla, così da esporre la pelle liscia come la seta. Gli occhi di Louis sono terribilmente vicini quando alza lo sguardo su Harry.

“Era necessario?”

Harry piega la bocca.

“Assolutamente.”

Louis scuote la testa, ma non ribatte mentre si fa strada verso il set e prende posto sulla sedia. Harry si avvicina con sicurezza alla fotocamera e lo osserva per un attimo, cercando di pensare al modo migliore per dargli istruzioni.

“Okay… uhm, quel che voglio che tu faccia, per prima cosa, è di, uhm–”

“Molto eloquente, Signor Fotografo,” interviene Louis con una smorfia, la linea nera sotto ai suoi occhi a curvarsi ai lati.

Harry lo fissa intensamente.

“Un po’ di rispetto sarebbe gradito.”

Louis si limita a sbuffare.

“Okay, ci sono. Voglio che giri la sedia e che ti sieda al contrario con le braccia sullo schienale.”

Louis segue le istruzioni di Harry, ma non ha ancora abbastanza familiarità. Harry vuole che questi scatti appaiano più rigidi. È una sfida, data l’espressività naturale del viso di Louis.

“Okay, Lou,” le labbra di Louis fremono con un sorriso all’uso del vezzeggiativo che scivola ormai dalla lingua di Harry con crescente regolarità. Il cuore di Harry si scioglie nel petto. “Voglio che allunghi le gambe ai lati e cerchi di, tipo, puntare i piedi. Voglio anche che mi bruci con lo sguardo. Nessun sorriso. Nessuna rughetta sugli occhi.”

“Bruciarti?”

Louis appare molto confuso.

“Sì. Sai com’è… come se fossi un bel ragazzo al bar… no aspetta, diciamo che sono Duncan e che tu stai cercando di attirare la mia attenzione. È una specie di sguardo arrabbiato ma più sexy che arrabbiato. Come se volessi dominarmi.”

Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevano di scatto e lui annaspa. Harry scoppia a ridere.

“Non dominarmi sul serio. Lo sto dicendo solo perché sono dietro l’obiettivo. Puoi bruciarmi con lo sguardo, Lou?” trilla Harry.

Louis allarga le gambe e sembrano molto più lunghe così, la pelle che si tende sui suoi muscoli. Harry si sente leggermente stordito nel guardarle. Il viso di Louis si trasforma mentre tira la bocca in una linea sottile e socchiude leggermente gli occhi. Non è splendido come il suo sorriso, che è quello che Harry voleva. Eppure, quando preme il pulsante della sua fotocamera e scatta una serie di foto, si sente attratto dallo sguardo penetrante nel blu di quegli occhi.

“Okay, adesso voglio che sposti la sedia di lato,” Louis obbedisce e Harry fa un cenno d’assenso, “ora voltati e premi una mano contro lo sfondo e poi gira leggermente il corpo per guardarmi da sopra la spalla.”

Louis non si muove e Harry gesticola con la mano come per incitarlo. Louis incrocia le braccia al petto.

“È così… da _poser_ ,” si lamenta Louis, e Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, “sì, lo so che è questo lo scopo, ma Harry, mi… mi sento ridicolo. Non sono un modello. E se rovino tutto?”

“Non succederà. Te lo prometto. Potresti anche sentirti ridicolo, ma sei l’esatto opposto, te lo giuro. Facciamo così. Ti mostrerò tutti gli scatti prima di portarli al mio meeting, e se non ti piaceranno, non li userò. Te lo prometto,” giura Harry.

Louis annuisce, ancora un po’ esitante, ma quando Harry gli sorride, risponde con un sorriso altrettanto affettuoso e poi segue le istruzioni di Harry. Il membro di Harry sussulta quando la vista di Louis che spinge in fuori il suo culo riempie la sua visuale. Potrebbe non averci riflettuto bene.

“Allarga le dita, Lou,” ordina Harry, e Louis lo fa.

C’è ancora qualcosa di leggermente sbagliato. L’altro braccio di Louis pende floscio al suo fianco, e neanche le sue gambe sembrano nella posizione corretta. Harry si morde il labbro per un attimo e poi si muove intenzionalmente verso Louis. Louis sobbalza quando Harry afferra la sua mano.

“Questa,” dice Harry, “deve andare qui.”

Intreccia le dita con quelle di Louis, sollevando poi la mano per poggiarla dove la curva del suo fianco lascia spazio a quella del suo culo. Harry ritira velocemente le proprie dita per assicurarsi di non finire a palpeggiare il suo vicino assolutamente impegnato.

“Sul serio?” Louis sospira con l’espressione afflitta, lasciando cadere la testa nello spazio tra le spalle con aria sconfitta.

Harry sogghigna al suo viso sottosopra.

“Sul serio.”

Poi si butta in ginocchio e afferra le cosce di Louis. Arriva un suono strozzato dall’alto, ma Harry lo sente a malapena, concentrato ad allargare le gambe di Louis senza pensare al fatto che è passato tantissimo tempo dall’ultima volta che è stato in ginocchio per un ragazzo da cui era veramente attratto.

“Hai finito?” chiede Louis, sembrando completamente in carenza di ossigeno.

Harry si solleva e fa scivolare una mano sulla spalla di Louis.

“Finito.”

Quando ritorna dietro l’obiettivo, però, ritiene che sia necessario un ultimo aggiustamento.

“Okay, così va bene, ma uhm, potresti farmi un favore?”

“Cosa?”

“Potresti piegarti in avanti e, ah… portare il culo un po’ più in fuori?”

Louis gli lancia un’occhiata minacciosa, e Harry probabilmente sta arrossendo.

“È per GQ o per una rivista porno, Harold?”

“Scusami… se non ti trovi a tuo agio con me, io–”

Louis fa scivolare la mano sul muro e spinge il sedere ancora più in fuori. Impegnato, si ripete Harry. Impegnato con una totale testa di cazzo che probabilmente non apprezza _quel_ bellissimo culo, ma comunque impegnato.

“Fantastico. Ti ringrazio,” dice Harry rigidamente… professionalmente.

Louis solleva un sopracciglio ma poi distende la sua espressione, mentre Harry preme il pulsante dell’otturatore e cerca di ricordarsi di quella volta che si è rotto il braccio e l’infermiera gli ha chiesto di respirare nonostante il dolore. La sensazione è più o meno la stessa. Solo che il dolore nasce dal troppo piacere. Troppo piacere che _non_ dovrebbe provare per una persona fidanzata.

 

**

 

“Quale di questi disegni ti piace, tesoro? Lo so che all’inizio avevi detto che volevi il cuore, ma avevi paura del dolore. Se scrivi il nome e basta… potrebbe farti un po’ meno male.”

La cameriera bionda tinta piega la testa, osservando gli schizzi che Louis ha disegnato per lei l’ultima volta che era lì. Quel giorno non era stata in grado di decidere e gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornata con una scelta. Lui era stato felice di aspettare. Louis è conosciuto per la sua pazienza e comprensione come tatuatore, e questo forse è uno dei motivi per cui ha un flusso costante di lavoro sin da quanto ha aperto il negozio.

Nonostante il numero di volte che lui e Duncan hanno traslocato, il suo negozio è rimasto nella stessa via di Londra che aveva scelto all’inizio. Semplicemente perché l’ufficio di Duncan è piuttosto vicino al suo, e Duncan non ha mai voluto spostarsi troppo lontano dal suo lavoro.

Il negozio di tatuaggi di Louis è un piccolo negozietto infilato tra un panificio e un negozio di vestiti usati, con una fioca illuminazione e un cartello fatto da Louis che recita semplicemente ‘ _Studio di Tatuaggi di Louis_ ’ in lettere nere e maiuscole. I negozianti vicini avevano protestato quando aveva aperto per la prima volta anni prima, pensando che avrebbe attratto una schiera di teppisti nelle loro attività moralmente superiori e oneste. Ad ogni modo, avevano ritirato definitivamente l’artiglieria quando si erano resi conto che Louis non accettava quel tipo di clientela.

Certo, ha tatuato un sacco di tizi muscolosi con i nasi storti e cicatrici sbiadite sulla pelle, ma molti di loro non sono così duri come appaiono e Louis usa sempre il suo diritto di rifiutare il servizio al primo segnale di guai. Alcuni di quelli che sembrano più violenti sono in realtà più dolci dei clienti _normali_. In effetti, Basil, uno di quelli che più incute timore, che porta una bandana a quadri rossi e bianchi, ha i muscoli e sfoggia costantemente un occhio nero o un labbro tumefatto, aveva chiesto a Louis di uscire dopo che gli aveva completato il terzo tatuaggio. Aveva anche reagito in maniera piuttosto pacata quando Louis aveva educatamente rifiutato e gli aveva detto di avere un ragazzo. Louis non aveva accennato quell’episodio a Duncan.

La mente di Louis torna al presente quando Aisling, la piccola bionda, si siede sul lettino nero simile a quello dei dentisti, gli occhi socchiusi dalla concentrazione. I suoi occhi blu acceso guizzano tra i due disegni. Alza lo sguardo all’improvviso con un sorriso abbagliante.

“Fai il cuore, Lou. È quel che mamma avrebbe voluto. Vale il tempo extra… e il dolore.”

Un sorriso tenero spunta sul viso di Louis mentre le massaggia una spalla e le prende il blocco da disegno dalle mani.

“Sei davvero coraggiosa, tesoro. Ti prometto che mi fermerò ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno. Tua mamma sarebbe così fiera di te.”

Gli occhi di Aisling si riempiono di lacrime, e il cuore di Louis batte un po’ più forte nel petto al pensiero di sua mamma, e di quanto si sentirebbe perso se le dovesse mai succedere qualcosa.

“Grazie. Adesso diamo inizio allo spettacolo, così puoi raccontarmi della tua grande serata,” dice Aisling, indicando le ombre sotto gli occhi di Louis dovute in parte alla sua incapacità di levarsi tutto l’eyeliner e in parte al fatto che, dopo aver sentito Harry chiamarlo “sexy”, si è ritrovato a rigirarsi sul letto tutta la notte, chiedendosi perché il suo vicino riesca a vedere qualcosa in lui che sembra che spesso Duncan non riesca a vedere.

 

**

 

È tardo pomeriggio e Louis ha finito con l’ultimo dei suoi clienti del giorno. È rannicchiato sul divano a casa, con una tazza di tè tra le cosce, avvolto nel suo enorme maglione nero preferito, mentre compone il numero sul telefono.

“Ehi,” risponde quella voce leggermente arrogante.

“Ciao amore,” dice Louis, l’entusiasmo ad illuminare il suo viso al pensiero di essere tra le braccia di Duncan quella notte, quando tornerà a casa, “Ti chiamavo solo per sapere a che ora torni a casa. Non vedo l’ora di vederti.”

“Oh, uhm. Non torno a casa stasera, Lou,” dice Duncan, abbassando la voce a un sussurro, “il capo vuole che rimanga un giorno in più. Mi dispiace.”

Louis sente la gola stringersi e il cuore dolorante. Si sente così triste e al freddo a dormire da solo nel loro lettone matrimoniale. È davvero smarrito senza il bacio del buongiorno.

“Non fa niente,” dice, ma la sua voce suona pesante, “mi sto rilassando un po’ a casa, comunque.”

“Ci vediamo domani, amore. Ti amo.” Dice Duncan, la voce dolce e gentile, facendogli sentire ancor più la sua mancanza e ricordandogli perché ignora tutti quelli che cercano di dirgli che Duncan è un poco di buono.

“Ti amo anch’io,” mormora Louis.

“Devo andare, Lou. Fai il bravo per me.”

“Lo farò. Ti amo,” ripete Louis, scoraggiato.

“Sì, lo so, ci vediamo domani. Ciao.”

Louis sta per rispondere, ma Duncan ha già attaccato. Appoggia la testa contro il divano, lasciando scivolare il telefono sulla pancia mentre le lacrime gli solcano il viso. Non è niente di grave. Non dovrebbe piangere. Duncan deve lavorare, non c’è nulla di male. Non c’è motivo di sentirsi così ferito. Solo che, è solo che nell’ultimo anno, Duncan ha passato più weekend del solito a lavorare e Louis ha passato tutto quel tempo a sentire la sua mancanza e chiedersi perché è sempre lui a doverlo chiamare. Si chiede perché Duncan sembri molto più rilassato ogni volta che ritorna, mentre Louis si sente più teso e infelice che mai. Lo sa che è irrazionale, ma lascia comunque che la tristezza fuoriesca da lui perché fanculo, nessuno è lì a vederlo e nella sua solitudine, può ammettere anche se non dovrebbe, anche se deve fingere che non sia così, che il modo in cui Duncan se la passa così bene senza di lui, gli fa fisicamente male.

 

**

 

“Grazie mille per avermi stampato quest’ordine urgente. Il meeting non sarà prima di domani, ma devo prima rivederle con il soggetto.”

Pete gli porge la busta manila contenente i documenti con un sorriso rilassato sul volto. Harry immagina che sia questo il motivo per cui lo chiamano tutti “Pete il tranquillo”.

“Nessun problema. Quel ragazzo, uhm…”

“Cosa?” dice Harry, chiedendosi perché ci sia improvvisamente una nota spaventosamente protettiva nella sua voce.

Pete sembra solo leggermente in imbarazzo quando sbatte lo stivale contro il pavimento e strattona i passanti della cintura per tirarsi su i pantaloni.

“È single?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. Ovvio che Pete sia interessato a Louis. Harry può solo immaginare quale serie di foto abbia catturato il suo interesse.

“No,” brontola Harry.

Pete indietreggia verso il retro del bancone del suo negozio con un altro debole sorriso ad allargarsi sul volto.

“Okay, Haz… non c’è bisogno di imbronciarti. Non sapevo che stessi frequentando di nuovo qualcuno. Cioè, mi hai rifiutato così tante volte che ormai ho afferrato il concetto.”

“Non sto frequentando nessuno.”

Pete lancia appena la testa indietro quando ride.

“Oh. Okay. Ho capito.”

“Capito cosa?!” chiede Harry.

“Ha un ragazzo ma tu sei comunque un micetto innamorato. È comprensibile.”

Il sorriso di Pete è compiaciuto, e il sangue di Harry sta pompando due volte più veloce.

“Non è così. è il mio vicino, forse un amico… e basta.”

“Okay, amico,” Pete annuisce ma sta ancora sorridendo, “come dici tu.”

Harry non si preoccupa di rispondere, limitandosi a voltarsi e uscire di fretta dal negozio, la cartellina gialla contenente le foto di Louis ficcata sotto il braccio mentre marcia lungo il marciapiede con la rabbia ad alimentare le sue lunghe falcate. Non è interessato a Louis. _Non lo è_. Louis Tomlinson è esattamente il tipo di ragazzo con cui sarebbe più che felice di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, ma Harry pensa che sia proprio uno di quei deliziosi dolci peccaminosi che servono ai ristoranti di lusso.

Quelle cose chiamate tipo “morte da cioccolato”, che sembrano sempre così incredibili e irresistibili da ritrovarsi ad abboccare, pensando: “morte da cioccolato, per favore… come può qualcosa essere così buono da ucciderti?” Un’ora dopo, ti ritrovi spaparanzato sul divano di casa, ad aprire il bottone dei jeans e ad affondare così tanto tra i cuscini da convincerti che non ti alzerai mai più. Non che tu voglia farlo. In quel momento, capisci il soprannome, ‘morte da cioccolato’, e giuri che non toccherai mai più un dolce in vita tua. Ovvio che finirai comunque per ordinarlo la prossima volta che andrai lì. Be’, Harry non ha intenzione di essere uno sprovveduto al riguardo. Louis potrebbe essere una di quelle torte al cioccolato che ti si sciolgono in bocca, sicuramente ancora più buono, ma Harry non ha intenzione di scoprirlo. Si rifiuta persino di provare il desiderio di scoprirlo.

 

**

 

Un’intera bottiglia di vino dopo, Harry non si sente ancora placato. Voleva portare le foto a Louis ore prima, ma invece è rimasto seduto lì, a fissarle, sparpagliate sul suo tavolo da pranzo, e a gemere mentre consuma bicchieri su bicchieri. Harry non è il tipo che si ubriaca… da solo… di lunedì pomeriggio, ma d’altro canto non è neanche abituato a fotografare un tale sex appeal selvaggio strizzato in pantaloni di pelle. Senza contare il trovarsi di fronte quell’eccitante prodotto finito.

Sebbene non siano gli scatti ‘dopo’ ad avergli causato il dolore maggiore. Sono le foto spontanee cui non ha dato tanto peso dopo averle scattate. È la testa di Louis lanciata leggermente indietro contro le spalle mentre ride, le ciglia a sfiorargli delicatamente le guance curve come pesche, leggermente arrossate. Sono i suoi occhi blu che brillano dalle risate e dal divertimento mentre parla con Harry, a tratti addolciti con quello che potrebbe essere interesse. È quel sorriso che gli colora le labbra, gli angoli che sfarfallano verso l’alto mentre la parte centrale della sua bocca rimane ferma. È un bagliore di denti bianchi, è la sua frangia tutta morbida e leggermente crespa a coprirgli appena gli occhi quando abbassa lo sguardo. La personale ‘morte da cioccolato’ di Harry è sparsa su tutto il tavolo e tutto quello che Harry riesce a fare è gemere, bere come una spugna per poi lasciare messaggi piagnucolosi sulla segreteria dei suoi amici.

“Niallerrrrrr! Niall. Niall James Horan, perché ‘on mi rispondi?... Oh, perché è un messaggio.” Harry ridacchia per quella che gli sembra un’infinità, ma potrebbe essere solo un minuto. “Scusa Niallerrr. Ti sto chiamando solo perché ho ‘itirato le foto di Lou. È come… è come una torta al cioccolato Ni, e io voglio mangiarmelo tutto. Glu glu. Sembro un pollo? O è un tacchino quello? Niallerrrr, sono ‘nnamorato del suo culo. E del suo faccino. Voglio baciargli tutto il faccino,” Harry porta il ricevitore alle labbra e comincia a fare _smack smack_ sul microfono. “Bacerei anche te Niallerr, ma _senza_ lingua.”

Harry ridacchia ancora una volta per poi chiudere la chiamata. Afferra il pennarello della lavagnetta dal tavolo e comincia a decorare le foto plastificate con cose assurde, ridacchiando senza controllo mentre butta giù l’ultimo sorso di vino dal suo bicchiere. Quando comincia a sentirsi davvero stordito, fa cadere la testa sul tavolo e lascia che i suoi occhi pesanti si chiudano.

 

**

 

Harry si sveglia con un bussare aggressivo alla porta. Incespica verso la stessa, sentendosi molto più sobrio e gemendo appena nel ricordarsi vagamente di aver chiamato Niall e di avergli lasciato uno strano messaggio in segreteria. La sua maglietta viola è tutta sgualcita e ha il desiderio improvviso di levarsi i jeans. Il bottone deve aver premuto con forza sul suo stomaco mentre dormiva, piegato sul tavolo. Spalanca la porta, strizzando gli occhi quando la luce del pianerottolo inonda il suo appartamento, accecando temporaneamente i suoi occhi sensibili.

“Ciao,” dice Harry, riparandosi gli occhi, incapace di vedere la persona di fronte a sé.

“Cristo, Harold, sono solo venuto a chiederti delle foto… ora so perché ci hai messo così tanto a rispondere. Sei un disastro. Pisolino pomeridiano?” suppone Louis.

Harry lascia scivolare la mano così da poter vedere finalmente Louis, che indossa un comodo maglione scuro e un paio di jeans scoloriti. Sembra così piccolo e tascabile, i capelli leggermente più arruffati del solito. Poi Harry nota quel rosa attorno al bianco dei suoi occhi. Ha pianto di nuovo.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede Harry, ignorando la domanda di Louis.

“Sì,” dice Louis troppo velocemente, e Louis riesce a vedere che si sta sforzando troppo per essere casuale. Poi i suoi denti fanno capolino tra le labbra, “Io sto bene… tu, piuttosto?”

Harry inarca le sopracciglia.

“In che senso?”

Louis si copre la bocca con la manica del maglione, ma la sua adorabile risatina viene attutita solo in parte.

“Forse dovresti andare a guardarti allo specchio, Haz.”

Harry è ancora super confuso, ma segue il suggerimento di Louis e rientra in salotto, attraversando la cucina e infine nel bagno. Quando solleva la testa per ispezionare il suo riflesso, geme a voce alta. Lì, scritte sulla sua fronte con il pennarello nero, ci sono le parole “belva sexy”.

Grazie a Dio, non c’è nulla che indichi che Harry si stesse riferendo a Louis in quel modo. Harry non è del tutto sicuro che sia meglio il fatto che Louis possa pensare che è semplicemente il modo in cui si fa chiamare lui. Porta entrambi i palmi sul viso e grida tra le mani, fino a che non sente una piccola mano, avvolta nella morbidezza di un maglione pesante, posarsi attorno alle sue spalle. Si scosta le mani dal viso e spia Louis, dietro di lui di fronte allo specchio, il divertimento sui suoi lineamenti. La vista fa sorridere Harry, perché è ovvio che Louis non abbia avuto una gran giornata.

“Va tutto bene, hipster,” lo prende in giro Louis, “hai un asciugamano per il viso?”

Harry si china verso il mobiletto del bagno e afferra un asciugamano verde scuro, per poi inumidirlo con il rubinetto del lavandino. Louis chiude il rubinetto per lui e gli prende l’asciugamano dalle mani.

“Non sei tenuto a–”

“Chinati sul lavandino per me, tesoro.”

Louis non sembra notare l’improvviso tono affettuoso e il suo vezzeggiativo casuale, ma Harry di sicuro sì. Potrebbe non essere la prima volta che Louis lo usa, ma Harry deve comunque trattenere un sorriso quando si china verso il lavandino. Forse perché è il _modo_ in cui lo dice. Tipo, anche se è chiaramente scosso, probabilmente per colpa di Duncan, e si sente schiacciato dalla tristezza, vuole comunque essere quello a prendersi cura degli altri e occuparsi di loro. È incredibile. Harry glielo dice.

“Sei incredibile,” mormora quando Louis porta l’asciugamano sul suo viso e comincia a strofinare via la scritta con delicatezza.

Louis scuote la testa al complimento di Harry, le labbra che si contraggono leggermente, un numero sempre maggiore di linee ad apparire sulla sua bocca cucita stretta mentre cerca di combattere un sorriso.

“Perché dici queste idiozie, Harold?”

“Sei chiaramente scosso e–”

“Non sono scosso,” protesta Louis, gli occhi che volano su quelli di Harry nel panico.

Harry gli tocca il polso e gli mostra per un attimo quel che spera sia uno sguardo compassionevole ma non invadente.

“Lo vedo che c’è qualcosa che ti turba. Ma non devi dirmelo per forza. Tranquillo.”

Louis tira via l’asciugamano con un sorriso, e Harry si volta per guardarsi allo specchio, trovando una leggera macchia nera ma senza scritta. Louis si appoggia contro la panca accanto a Harry e alza lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso che non dura a lungo. La bocca continua a piegarsi verso il basso, incapace di rappresentare un’emozione che non sente davvero.

“Duncan deve lavorare un giorno in più. Non sarà a casa fino a domani. Non è niente di che. Non dovrei neanche essere triste. È solo che questi viaggi di lavoro sono diventati sempre più frequenti, e lui mi manca, capisci? Il letto sembra così freddo anche quando ci metto sopra un sacco di coperte, e la casa è così vuota e io… anche quando è dura, anche quando lui… anche quando io mando tutto a puttane, vorrei comunque stare con lui…”

La voce di Louis si affievolisce e lui comincia a mordicchiare l’orlo della sua manica, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento del bagno con il tipo sbagliato di rughette su tutto il viso. Harry odia vederlo così.

“Vieni con me,” dice a voce bassa.

Louis non risponde, ma quando Harry afferra la sua mano e gli massaggia il palmo con il pollice, l’ombra di un sorriso curva la sua bocca, e lascia che Harry lo conduca nella sala da pranzo.

“Vuoi sapere perché avevo ‘belva sexy’ scritto in fronte?”

Louis annuisce con entusiasmo, mordendo di nuovo la manica. Sembra un bambino a cui hanno appena chiesto se gli piacerebbe guardare un film Disney dopo una brutta caduta. Così cautamente speranzoso, eppure così sottomesso e triste che il cuore di Harry quasi si spacca in due. _Adorabile_ non è sufficiente a descrivere l’espressione sul viso di Louis.

“Be’… ho ritirato le tue foto,” Harry arrossisce appena e il suo cuore comincia a battergli forte. Non riesce a credere di stare per confessare quel che ha fatto, ma immagina che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per vedere gli occhi di Louis illuminarsi di nuovo. “Devo aver… perso il conto di quanto stessi bevendo. Ero un po’ ubriaco e ho… ci ho scritto sopra delle cose un po’ oscene. Ecco.”

Harry gesticola verso il tavolo e Louis ci si china sopra, gli occhi che vagano tra gli scarabocchi incasinati sparsi su tutte le foto con uno sguardo affascinato. Ci vogliono solo pochi secondi, ma quando rialza lo sguardo su Harry, il cuore di quest’ultimo sembra avere le convulsioni. È riuscito a rimettere insieme il suo vicino triste e col cuore spezzato. Louis si piega in due dalle risate, ripetendo alcune delle frasi tra sé e sé mentre sbatte una mano sulla coscia. La stessa bocca di Harry si piega in un ampio ghigno e il rossore svanisce solo perché gode della visione di Louis che ride. Louis alla fine si placa, e quando lo fa, Harry afferra la sua mano e lo attira a sé, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio e facendoli dondolare da una parte all’altra.

“Uhm,” mormora Louis contro la sua maglietta.

“È bello quando ridi,” dice Harry a titolo esplicativo, “ed è normale. È normale che ti manchi. Ti è concesso di essere ferito o di sentirti come se non ti concedesse abbastanza tempo.”

Harry sente le labbra di Louis cercare di muoversi contro il suo petto, il che è una sensazione curiosa, per usare un eufemismo, ma Harry blocca le sue proteste.

“No, Lou. Non contraddirmi su questo. Non ti sto chiedendo di ammetterlo, ma se è una cosa che senti, non è un problema. I tuoi sentimenti non sono sbagliati. Non possono essere sbagliati. Okay?”

Harry si tira indietro per guardare Louis, che appare piuttosto disorientato. La sua mano coperta dal maglione si posa all’improvviso sulla guancia di Harry.

“Grazie.”

Harry sorride e cerca di ignorare la voce che gli dice che questa situazione gli piace più di quanto dovrebbe. Cerca di ignorare le farfalle nel petto al tocco delicato di Louis.

“Non c’è di che.”

Si allontanano, e Louis torna ad analizzare le foto, ma Harry riesce a vedere che ora sta guardando se stesso, piuttosto che le scritte. È attirato dalle foto proprio come Harry, facendo scorrere le dita sulla carta con un tipo particolare di stupore che gli fa brillare gli occhi.

“Non riesco a credere–”

“Quanto tu sia meraviglioso?” completa Harry per lui.

L’espressione di Louis è sarcastica quando corregge Harry.

“Quanto tu sia meraviglioso nella fotografia.”

Harry sbuffa una risata.

“Un fotografo è bravo solo se lo è anche il suo soggetto.”

Louis sbuffa una risata a sua volta, avvicinandosi nuovamente solo per premere una mano contro lo stomaco di Harry e spingere.

“Stronzate.”

“È vero,” insiste Harry, “una volta ho avuto la sessione fotografica peggiore della mia vita con questo soggetto particolarmente problematico. Cioè, era una _vera_ diva. Non la smetteva di muoversi, continuava a chiedere una pausa per del cibo. Mi ha persino morso.”

“Stai parlando di nuovo del tuo scarafaggio, vero?” chiede Louis, sardonico.

Harry sogghigna, senza vergogna.

“È uno scarafaggio piuttosto grande. Non penso che l’insetticida funzionerebbe,” dice, inclinando la testa in direzione del soggiorno dove Hugh Grant è acciambellato sul divano.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo al terribile senso dell’umorismo di Harry.

“Credo che dovresti uscire stasera,” dice Harry improvvisamente, sfregandosi le mani mentre un’idea comincia a formarsi nella sua testa.

Di solito non esce il lunedì sera, ma lui e Louis sono entrambi artisti freelance in un certo senso, quindi non sono vincolati a dei precisi orari lavorativi. Louis gli aveva detto che ha la possibilità di uscire solo quando Duncan è fuori città, e nonostante Louis ora stia sorridendo, Harry non sopporta l’idea che forse stia aspettando di essere da solo per piangere di nuovo.

“Uscire?” Louis lo guarda come se fosse pazzo, “di lunedì? Perché?”

“Perché ne hai bisogno, e penso che potrebbe essere divertente. Dai, voglio vederti ballare, reginetta del ballo,” dice Harry con un occhiolino esagerato.

Louis scuote la testa, ma mostra un accenno di denti quando sorride.

“Va bene,” sospira, e Harry batte le mani, eccitato, “ma se riesco a convincerla, Taylor viene con noi.”

Harry annuisce.

“Devo solo andare a, uhm,” Harry indica la sua maglietta sgualcita, “cambiarmi… ovviamente. Tu vorrai fare lo stesso, presumo.”

Louis annuisce, e si separano per andare a prepararsi.

 

**

 

“Ti sta guardando,” sussurra Taylor all’orecchio di Louis quando lui le afferra le mani, ondeggiando i fianchi da una parte all’altra.

Louis si volta verso il bancone per trovare Harry sporto a parlare con il barista, un sorriso incandescente sul volto, le collane che oscillano avanti e indietro quando inclina la testa, un’espressione giocosa sul suo viso. Stasera non c’è nessuna bandana a contenere i suoi sensuali ricci, e la camicia nera trasparente è aperta sul collo a mostrare i suoi tatuaggi. Louis non sarebbe sorpreso se il barista palesemente gay volesse tornare a casa con lui. Le budella di Louis si accartocciano al pensiero, ma non è troppo preoccupato. Ha bevuto qualche drink, dopotutto. Probabilmente è per quello.

“Non è vero,” Louis gesticola verso Harry, il cui sorriso si allarga quando il barista fa scivolare un cocktail dall’aria femminile nella sua direzione, “sta flirtando con il barista.”

“Ora sì,” dice Taylor, stringendogli la mano per indurlo a guardarla, “ma ti stava fissando appena un minuto fa. Credo davvero che tu gli piaccia.”

Louis scuote via quell’assurdo pensiero.

“No che non gli piaccio. Non mi conosce davvero e tra l’altro, sa che ho un ragazzo.”

Taylor scrolla le spalle, il top azzurro che si solleva sullo stomaco.

“Era tanto per dire. Aveva gli occhi incollati al tuo culo quando siamo scesi dal taxi.”

“Be’… ho un didietro piuttosto bello,” Louis sogghigna, l’arroganza a tornare in abbondanza mentre l’alcool gli scorre nelle vene e la musica si diffonde in tutto il suo organismo, “non puoi biasimarlo per averlo notato, no?”

Taylor ride e piega appena le ginocchia, ruotando i piedi mentre scuote i fianchi.

“Se Duncan potesse vederti adesso.”

Il solo nominare Duncan fa passare appena la sbornia a Louis, in tutti i sensi, e deglutisce al pensiero di quanto sarebbe nella merda se Duncan lo scoprisse. In ogni caso, i suoi occhi trovano Harry, che sta ignorando il barista che cerca di chiacchierare con lui, preferendo guardare Taylor e Louis che ballano. In quel momento, Louis non riesce a trovare la volontà di preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.

 

**

 

Louis lancia il contenuto del suo portafogli al tassista, che brontola mentre raccoglie le banconote dal cruscotto.

“Lou,” lo rimprovera Harry, “è più di quanto costi.”

Louis si limita a fare spallucce, un sorriso pigro sul volto. È piacevolmente ubriaco. Ancora in controllo di tutti i suoi arti, ma abbastanza sbronzo da non essere più turbato dal suo appartamento vuoto, e i ricci saltellanti di Harry gli fanno allargare il sorriso su tutto il volto. Scivola lungo il sedile e apre la portiera, incespicando appena nell’uscire dalla macchina. Harry è subito lì, ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua vita e a trascinarlo fino alla porta del loro palazzo mentre Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso esagitato.

“Perché stai sorridendo in quel modo?” gli chiede Harry, la bocca che quasi gli sfiora le orecchie.

“Perché sei riccio,” cantilena Louis mentre salgono le scale, “e a me piacciono le persone ricce.”

Harry ridacchia e Louis si gode il suono. Si gira verso Harry e lo spinge contro il muro. Gli occhi di Harry sono spalancati mentre lo fissano, la risata che muore nella sua gola quando Louis sposta via i ricci dal suo viso.

“Riccio,” sospira, e poi afferra la mano di Harry, trascinandolo per le scale.

“Sei ubriaco, vero?” dice Harry con una risata imbarazzata.

“Brillo,” lo corregge Louis, “brillo come un birillo.” [ndt. _tipsy like a gypsy_ faceva rima, così l’ho modificato J]

Per quando raggiungono il loro piano, Harry lo sta di nuovo mezzo trascinando, e gli occhi di Louis sono probabilmente chiusi. Sente il cigolio di una porta, e all’improvviso viene strattonato brutalmente contro il corpo di qualcuno.

“Che cazzo gli hai fatto? L’hai drogato?”

Louis spalanca gli occhi e si ritrova tra le braccia di Duncan, fuori dal suo appartamento. Le narici di Duncan stanno fremendo, e lui sta stringendo lo stomaco di Louis troppo forte mentre grida contro Harry sopra la sua testa. Harry. Oddio, Harry, pensa Louis. Harry aveva il braccio attorno a lui e Duncan l’ha visto. Duncan sa che è uscito con Harry e non sa neanche che Taylor fosse lì. Oddio, no. Louis sente il suo respiro accelerare e l’alcool defluire verso qualche angolo lontano del suo corpo, mentre la sbornia svanisce.

“Certo che no,” dice Harry, suonando sfinito.

I suoi occhi sono sul viso di Louis, accertandosi delle sue condizioni, e sembra così preoccupato, gli occhi pieni di così tanto rimorso che Louis sente l’impulso di toccarlo. Di confortarlo. Lo ignora. Non ha intenzione di fare nulla per indisporre Duncan, quando è in questo stato.

“Non l’ha fatto,” dice Louis, sollevando una mano per toccare la guancia di Duncan, che freme di rabbia, “… ho solo bevuto un po’. C’era anche Taylor.”

Duncan abbassa lo sguardo su di lui e Louis riesce a vedere che è molto peggio di quello riservato a Harry. Duncan potrebbe anche sospettare e diffidare di Harry, ma c’è una vera e propria ripugnanza nei suoi occhi quando guarda Louis. Una rabbia pericolosa che fa tremare appena il labbro inferiore di Louis, e pizzicare gli occhi.

“Dovresti andare, amico,” sibila Duncan a Harry, “prima che ti mostri che cazzo succede alle persone che toccano il mio ragazzo senza il mio permesso.”

Harry non si muove, gli occhi sul viso di Louis. La sua bocca è piegata così tanto verso il basso, che sembra sia in procinto di scivolare via dal suo viso, mentre i suoi occhi verdi sono tinti con così tanta infelicità da far soffrire Louis. Louis si dispiace per lui, ma non può preoccuparsi del suo amico in questo momento. Ha un ragazzo furibondo di cui occuparsi ed è tutto quello che può reggere al momento.

“Vai,” dice Duncan, e Louis riesce a sentirlo stringere i denti, “vattene subito.”

Harry apre la bocca ma poi, osservando gli sguardi negli occhi di Duncan e Louis, la chiude rapidamente e rientra nel suo appartamento. Louis sente un’ondata di sollievo e paura, ora che è da solo con Duncan. Duncan avvolge una mano attorno al suo bicipite e lo trascina dentro casa, stringendo così forte che Louis è quasi certo che gli abbia bloccato la circolazione del sangue. Quando lo lascia andare, spingendolo appena, Louis si massaggia il punto dolorante prima di voltarsi ad affrontarlo.

“Mi disp–”

“Non osare dire che ti dispiace,” ruggisce Duncan, puntando il dito in direzione di Louis.

“Ma–”

“Sono partito per il weekend per _lavorare_. Per guadagnare per il nostro futuro e questo è quello che fai? Andare a ballare con il nostro vicino? Probabilmente strusciandoti contro di lui come una lurida troia, non è vero?”

“No,” dice Louis con voce stridula, “non ho ballato con lui. È stato al bar per quasi tutta la sera. Eravamo solo io e Taylor. Amore, ti prego.”

“Non ti azzardare a supplicarmi,” sibila Duncan, “non supplicare il mio perdono. Probabilmente hai passato la serata a supplicarlo di succhiarti il cazzo, vero? Mi fai schifo. Sono tornato a casa prima per vederti. Ho guidato di notte solo perché tu potessi avermi qui come volevi, e ovviamente, tu sei uscito a sbronzarti con un altro uomo come il cazzo di fidanzato opportunista che sei. Dobbiamo traslocare di nuovo? Hai mandato di nuovo tutto a puttane? Siamo qui da neanche due settimane e sei già a caccia di cazzi freschi.”

“Amore, no,” piagnucola Louis, avvicinandosi a Duncan e sollevando una mano per toccargli il viso, “lo sai che non ho mai–”

Duncan scaccia la sua mano, una smorfia a torcere i suoi lineamenti, gli occhi verdi freddi come il ghiaccio. A un passo dall’uscire completamente fuori di testa.

“Non ancora,” ringhia, “ma è solo questione di tempo, non è vero? Ne hai un disperato bisogno.”

Le parole si insinuano nel cuore di Louis, e sente la testa girargli mentre cerca di non piangere.

“Come posso fidarmi di te? Sapendo che _lui_ è qui accanto, aspettando che tu ti sieda sul suo cazzo non appena io me ne vado. Dobbiamo traslocare. Di nuovo.”

Louis fatica a respirare, e il panico si impossessa di tutto il suo corpo. Non vuole traslocare di nuovo. Gli piace questo appartamento. Vuole solo che le cose vadano bene. Le parole fuoriescono dalla sua gola come se appartenessero a qualcun altro.

“Non è gay!”

L’espressione di Duncan si limita a indurirsi.

“Come lo sai?”

“Ha una ragazza,” dice Louis in preda alla disperazione, “è… è totalmente etero. Te lo giuro. Amore, non sarei mai uscito con lui altrimenti. Credimi.”

Il respiro di Duncan è ancora rapido e irregolare, ma allenta i pugni e ruota leggermente le spalle.

“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te,” sputa, “e se ti vedo di nuovo con lui… non mi importa se ha una ragazza. Non mi piace, non mi fido di lui e se ti azzardi a rivolgergli di nuovo la parola… se provi anche solo a guardare nella sua direzione, ti giuro su Dio, Louis, non guarderai mai più un altro uomo. Non sarai in grado di fartelo venire duro per nessuno che non sia io, quando avrò finito con te.”

“Non lo rivedrò più, te lo prometto,” sussurra Louis, afferrando il viso di Duncan, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, “Non voglio nessun altro. Ti amo.”

Duncan tira via le sue mani, voltandosi e incamminandosi verso il divano. Si siede a un’estremità e si china in avanti per prendere il telecomando.

“Puoi andare a letto ora. Abbiamo finito,” dice con freddezza, gli occhi incollati alla TV mentre Louis sta lì, al centro dell’appartamento, il dolore che divampa nel suo petto.

Non protesta. È abituato. Brucia comunque ogni singola volta… ma è abituato. Si trascina nella loro camera e si spoglia, trattenendo i singhiozzi perché sa che se Duncan lo sentisse, si arrabbierebbe con lui per essere così debole. Una volta raggomitolato nel piumone, gli scappa un singhiozzo tremante e silenzioso, e Louis rabbrividisce, tutta la serata a passargli davanti come un incubo della peggior specie.

Ore dopo, Louis non ha ancora chiuso occhio, in attesa che Duncan arrivi e finisca quello che ha iniziato. Quando sente i passi pesanti trema, sapendo cosa sta per succedere. Sente i vestiti di Duncan cadere sul pavimento, e il suo corpo pesante atterrare sul letto. In un primo momento non fa voltare Louis per affrontarlo o parlargli, e Louis sa come andrà. Un braccio di Duncan lo avvolge, e una mano si infila tra le sue gambe, stringendo il membro di Louis fino a che il suo respiro non diventa irregolare e dalla punta comincia a uscirgli del liquido preseminale. Poi, Duncan gli tira un ciuffo di capelli sulla parte più sensibile della nuca, facendogli piegare la testa all’indietro con un dolore che si diffonde per tutto il corpo. Louis si irrigidisce quando Duncan gli sussurra all’orecchio.

“Sei una puttana di merda e ho intenzione di usarti come tale. Sei tutto eccitato, non è vero? Ma non hai il diritto di venire. Non stasera.”

Duncan lo solleva leggermente dal letto, con una presa sui fianchi così stretta da lasciargli i segni, la sua punta che sfiora l’entrata di Louis. Louis rabbrividisce mentre aspetta, tutto il corpo teso dalla tensione, e poi rantola quando Duncan affonda la sua erezione in profondità, spingendosi oltre i muscoli di Louis senza preparazione, senza lubrificante e di sicuro senza dolcezza. No, questo non è fare l’amore. Questa è la punizione di Louis. Duncan si ritrae appena prima di spingersi nuovamente dentro Louis, quest’ultimo che trema alla forza applicata sulla sua apertura. Si porta una mano alla bocca, mordendo forte per trattenersi dall’urlare. Ha fatto rumore abbastanza volte da sapere che peggiorerebbe solo le cose.

“Come ci si sente?” ansima Duncan nel suo orecchio, fermandosi per mordere forte la spalla di Louis, “Sei così stretto. Scommetto che fa un male cane. Ami quando il mio cazzo ti scopa fino in fondo, vero? Dimmi che lo ami.”

Louis si toglie la mano dalla bocca.

“Lo amo,” mugola, “Amo quando mi scopi fino in fondo.”

Duncan grugnisce nel suo orecchio mentre continua a fotterlo in maniera brutale, le dita che scavano in profondità sui fianchi di Louis. In altre circostanze forse si ecciterebbe, ma non ora, non così. Non quando si sente squarciato da dentro a fuori. Le lacrime scorrono sul suo viso nel trattenere ogni singhiozzo, e formano una sorta di bolla nella sua gola. Si sente così debole e insignificante. Come può essere innamorato di una persona che lo fa sentire così? Una persona che sembra eccitarsi in queste situazioni? Eppure lo ama, quindi si lascia scopare, senza preoccuparsi di asciugarsi le lacrime o il moccio al naso. Non può dare alcun segno di scontento.

Alla fine Duncan viene dentro di lui con un lamento gutturale, sfila via la sua erezione e si gira da un lato e lontano da Louis senza una parola. Il suo russare riempie rapidamente il silenzio e Louis è sollevato che sia finita. Non è nemmeno infastidito dal non essere potuto venire, perché il suo membro si è ammosciato completamente.

Scivola in silenzio fuori dal letto e afferra un maglione e un paio di pantaloncini del pigiama. Una volta vestito, torna a letto e usa la manica per asciugare le ultime lacrime e il muco. Apre il cassetto per prendere la pomata, ma poi ci ripensa. Questa volta è fin troppo infiammato per pensare anche solo di toccarsi là sotto. Magari se la metterà domani dopo una doccia.

Altre lacrime scorrono sul suo viso, annebbiando la vista mentre recupera il telefono dal comodino. Scivolano sullo schermo, impedendogli di vedere, ma suppone che abbia tutto un senso. C’è un nuovo dolore nel suo petto ora, ma non c’è niente che possa fare al riguardo. Lascia cadere nuovamente il telefono sul comodino e si raggomitola in posizione fetale, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di ricordarsi cosa gli abbia detto Harry sul fatto che i suoi sentimenti non siano sbagliati. Per qualche ragione non sembra avere molto senso, dopo quello che ha appena passato. È stato solo giustamente punito per aver tradito l’uomo che ama.

 

**

 

Harry ha camminato su e giù per le ultime ore, fin da quando ha fatto lo stupido errore di andarsene e lasciare Louis con quel lunatico del suo ragazzo contro ogni suo istinto. Non voleva. Non voleva assolutamente farlo. Il modo in cui quei crudeli occhi verdi l’avevano fulminato era un motivo sufficiente, ma quando Duncan aveva guardato Louis, c’era stato qualcosa di davvero pericoloso nella sua espressione. Solo che gli occhi di Louis l’avevano supplicato, quei vulnerabili occhi blu che lo imploravano di fare quanto richiesto. Quindi Harry si era voltato e l’aveva lasciato tra le braccia di un uomo folle di rabbia irrazionale.

Conosce Louis da pochi giorni. Solo pochi giorni. Gli sembra già molto più tempo. Gli sembra già che il benessere di Louis sia legato inspiegabilmente al proprio. Ha cercato di flirtare con il barista, stasera, e lasciar perdere Louis. Portarlo fuori non sarebbe dovuto essere per tenerlo d’occhio. Voleva solo farlo divertire e vedere il suo viso illuminarsi di gioia autentica. Voleva fargli dimenticare che quel coglione del suo fidanzato non sarebbe stato a casa per un altro giorno, e quanto questo gli facesse male. Eppure non era riuscito a continuare la messinscena, perché Louis aveva ancheggiato per tutto il locale, e il suo culo era stato la peggior tentazione che Harry avesse mai affrontato. Se non l’avesse saputo, avrebbe pensato che quei jeans fossero stati cuciti su misura. O quello, oppure l’adattamento impeccabile era merito di uno stilista specializzato in jeans per chiappe d’oro. Louis era bellissimo quando rideva, il suo pomo d’Adamo che sporgeva mentre tutto il suo viso si accartocciava e gli occhi si riempivano di quella felicità luminescente e vivace che faceva venire il mal di mare a Harry. L’oceano erano gli occhi blu ed espressivi di Louis. Harry non era riuscito a fare a meno di guardarlo. Aveva cercato di dirsi che fosse tutto a posto, ma poi erano tornati a casa, e tutto era andato in fumo, e ora Harry sta camminando su e giù da ore, fermandosi per riposare contro il divano di tanto in tanto, mordendosi nervosamente le unghie.

È colpa sua. È tutta colpa sua se Louis sta soffrendo. Aveva sentito il rumore assordante delle urla di Duncan, ma si erano spente rapidamente ed è rimasto solo il silenzio. Un terribile e inquietante silenzio, che terrorizza Harry. Vuole irrompere là fuori e bussare alla porta, pretendendo di sapere se Louis stia bene… ma non ne ha il diritto. Louis non vorrebbe che lo facesse, e Harry ha giurato a se stesso che non si sarebbe immischiato nella tossica relazione di Louis. Alla fine, dopo quel che sembra il più lungo lasso di tempo che Harry abbia mai aspettato in tutta la sua vita, il telefono gli vibra contro il fianco.

Louis: **Ho detto a Duncan che hai una ragazza quindi per favore reggimi il gioco. Non posso più vederti o parlare con te ma puoi comunque usare le foto per il tuo meeting. Spero che vada bene. Grazie di tutto.**

Harry sente la testa pulsare. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma non l’aveva davvero previsto. Si aspettava che Duncan rimproverasse Louis, forse persino che provasse a dissuaderlo dal vedere Harry, ma pensava che magari Louis non l’avrebbe ascoltato. Pensava che magari fossero abbastanza amici che Louis avrebbe comunque voluto continuare a vederlo.

Poi gli viene in mente che l’ira di Duncan probabilmente è così terribile che non vale la pena rischiare. Il pensiero gli fa male. Lo sa che questo dovrebbe indebolire la sua causa, ma non riesce a restare al proprio posto. Non ora che conosce Louis. Semmai, lo rende solo più certo del fatto che Louis abbia bisogno di qualcuno nella sua vita che lo protegga. Può anche avere i suoi amici e la sua famiglia, ma non vivono accanto a lui, e qualcosa gli dice che lui ha qualcosa che loro probabilmente non hanno. Cioè, magari i suoi amici e la sua famiglia hanno passato troppo tempo a cercare di dire a Louis cosa stesse sbagliando, facendolo sentire un idiota per essere innamorato di Duncan, e senza accorgersi di star peggiorando la situazione.

Harry percepisce la forte vergogna di Louis per la sua relazione. Louis non è ignaro. È straordinariamente intelligente, quindi deve sapere che non è una cosa positiva per lui, ma in un certo senso è molto simile alla morte da cioccolato. Louis è attratto da qualcosa che è in grado di fargli provare piacere, qualcosa che in passato si è dimostrato gradevole, e nonostante l’abbia sempre fatto star male, non riesce ad allontanarsi. Non riesce a smettere di afferrare il cucchiaio.

È stato così profondamente umiliato da Duncan per sentirsi ferito, e così umiliato da tutti gli altri per non averlo lasciato, che non ha più fiducia in se stesso, non ha più autostima. Riesce a malapena ad alzare lo sguardo, figurarsi trovare la forza per andarsene. Harry non vuole immischiarsi in questa situazione, ma essere amici non può essere così male, no? Sempre che riesca a impedire a Louis di allontanarlo del tutto.

Harry: _Ti terrò il gioco, ovvio che lo farò. Ma Lou, ti prego. Siamo amici, vero? Mi dispiace per stasera ma non gettare la spugna. Spero che tu stia bene. Mi dispiace se non è così._

Harry aspetta due ore intere per una risposta, e alla fine si ritira a letto, la mente che già pensa a come riuscire a convincere Louis a parlare con lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sondaggio: quanto odiate Duncan da 1 a 10?
> 
> Non ho una scadenza per la pubblicazione dei capitoli (luglio, tra lavoro e viaggi, mi ucciderà!), ed essendo molto lunghi ci metterò un po'. Spero vogliate comunque continuare a seguire la storia assieme a me!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui. :)  
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so.  
> Sono una ritardataria cronica.  
> Ma mi volete bene anche così, vero?
> 
> Amo questo capitolo, ma in generale amo questa storia, quindi non mi dilungherò molto.  
> Le note di traduzione le trovate in mezzo al capitolo, sono poche ma esplicative!
> 
> Buona lettura!

“Mi baceresti, ma senza lingua?” chiede Niall, sdraiato sul divano di Harry, le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Oh, chiudi il becco,” borbotta Harry, riordinando l’attrezzatura fotografica per farla entrare nella borsa.

Niall sta sorridendo, ma non dice niente quando Harry tiene con fermezza lo sguardo fisso sulla borsa sul tavolo, e combatte il rossore che gli sboccia sulle guance. Una mano morbida gli stringe la spalla e lui sobbalza leggermente, ma poi Zayn appare dietro di lui, spingendo una tazza fumante di tè contro la sua mano.

“Non ho tempo. Farò tardi per la festa.”

“Non è la _tua_ festa.”

“Ancora peggio. È una festa dove mi pagano per fare foto. Se non sono lì per scattare quelle foto, non verrò pagato, non pensi?”

“Non che ti servano i loro soldi,” dice Zayn alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Gli occhi di Harry si assottigliano e osserva la maglietta e i jeans di Zayn con sospetto.

“Non avevi detto di avere un servizio oggi?”

“Non ci va,” grida Niall, non preoccupandosi di alzare lo sguardo dalla pagina sportiva del giornale che sta sfogliando.

Harry solleva le sopracciglia in direzione di Zayn, che appare improvvisamente agitato.

“Non è da te. Che succede?”

“Niente,” Zayn scuote la testa. poi si morde il labbro e Harry riesce a percepire le parole in procinto di formarsi, “… Liam ha detto che oggi sarebbe venuto con me in agenzia di viaggi.”

Harry spalanca gli occhi, e Zayn lo imita, preso dal panico.

“Solo per guardare. Non ho deciso nulla. Ti prego, non dire niente… non parlarne con i tuoi genitori.”

Il sorriso di Harry è dolce quando batte la spalla di Zayn con fare rassicurante.

“Zayn, non direi ai miei genitori neanche se ti trasferissi dall’altra parte del pianeta in, tipo… Australia o qualcosa del genere. Non preoccuparti… ma stai davvero pensando di viaggiare? Non sapevo quanti soldi fossi riuscito a risparmiare…”

“Ne ho risparmiati abbastanza,” dice Zayn sulla difensiva, ma appare incerto quando scuote la frangia, una ciocca a cadergli morbida davanti agli occhi, “non sono i soldi il problema.”

“Sono i suoi genitori. Snob Uno e Snob Due,” interviene nuovamente Niall, un sorrisetto sulla bocca mentre continua a far finta di leggere.

“Ti ho detto di non chiamarli così,” sbotta Zayn.

Niall si limita a ridacchiare per il modo in cui Zayn si scosta i capelli che gli stavano probabilmente solleticando il naso.

Con Zayn e Niall, il problema è sempre stato che provengono da due contesti totalmente diversi. Zayn è cresciuto con un cucchiaio d’argento in bocca e Niall è cresciuto con, be’, un cucchiaio di plastica in bocca, che usava per catapultare montagne di cibo sui muri dei suoi genitori. Sebbene, fatta questa premessa, Niall l’avesse informato che la catapulta fosse più una protesta che altro. Mangiava un casino di cibo che gli veniva dato e anche di più, ma quando quel ‘anche di più’ non era disponibile, la sua cena aveva l’abitudine di finire spiaccicata sul muro. A quel punto diventava ancora più scontroso perché aveva ancora meno cibo per soddisfarlo.

Eppure, quello era il massimo livello di ribellione che Niall avesse mai raggiunto o avesse necessità di raggiungere. Niall il cattivo ragazzo? Niall il ragazzo modello, più che altro. I suoi genitori limitavano a malapena i suoi spostamenti, e nonostante il concetto di fiducia e supporto incondizionato tra un figlio e i propri genitori sia estraneo a Harry, lo comprende. O quantomeno capisce che dice molto sulla personalità flemmatica, allegra e spensierata di Niall.

Harry ammira la capacità di Niall di essere completamente onesto con se stesso su quel che vuole dalla vita e di fare di tutto per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi alla Niall maniera. Ha sempre desiderato fare il sold out negli stadi e avere un proprio tour, e ha deciso di saltare l’università e cominciare a esibirsi per strada, imparando il mestiere da altri musicisti di strada e suonando nei locali ogni fine settimana per destare l’interesse. Ha sempre detto che quando guadagnerà abbastanza da avere un proprio appartamento, andrà alle selezioni per X-Factor.

È una situazione un po’ a rilento, e il ragazzo passa il suo tempo facendosi ospitare a casa di amici ogni notte, ma a nessuno di loro dispiace perché Niall è sempre felice di condividere tutti i soldi che ha, offrire la sua esperienza culinaria inspirata a Jamie Oliver e in pratica mantenere alto l’umore del padrone di casa. Niall non si sarebbe arreso all’epoca in cui aveva a stento due spiccioli in tasca, e non lo fa tutt’ora. Harry è convinto che insisterà finché non avrà raggiunto il suo obiettivo, e Harry è davvero fiero di conoscere una persona del genere. Una persona che frequenta gente come lui e Zayn e non li vede come un biglietto per una vita migliore, né li invidia.

Harry pensa che potrebbe essere il motivo per cui Zayn faccia così fatica a mettersi nei suoi panni. Non ha mai compreso la gente che non brama piaceri materiali. Ma è davvero difficile biasimarlo, essendo stato cresciuto in quel modo. Gli è stato insegnato il contrario di quel che è stato insegnato a Niall. Gli è stato insegnato che i suoi bisogni interiori non hanno importanza e che se qualcosa non gli fa guadagnare ciò che gli serve, allora non ne vale la pena.

Zayn si è ribellato a modo suo, seguendo una carriera come modello quando i suoi genitori, in particolare suo padre, l’avevano implorato di ripensarci, ma non si è mai allontanato troppo dalla strada che volevano intraprendesse. È stato discreto con la sua sessualità in pubblico e ha presentato loro solo delle fidanzate. Si è spianato la strada nella sua carriera ed è comparso in sufficienti campagne nazionali che i suoi genitori potrebbero ancora giocarsi la carta del, “guardate come se la cava bene il nostro Zayn…”, malgrado Zayn non abbia ascoltato i loro iniziali consigli sulla carriera. Aveva ignorato il suo vero desiderio di vedere il mondo e di sperimentare tutto ciò che avesse da offrire oltre i limiti della cara e vecchia Londra.

Il più grande problema di Zayn con Niall è il fatto che Niall è quasi tutto ciò che Zayn vorrebbe essere e quasi tutto ciò che sente di non poter diventare. Harry sospetta che Zayn si trovi sempre più insoddisfatto con la sua vita. Non si libererà mai davvero di quel pizzico di vanità o della sua riverenza per le tradizioni del mondo in cui è cresciuto. Eppure c’è un conflitto interiore nei suoi occhi e Harry riesce a percepirlo ora, in risposta alla sfacciata sfida di Niall e alla sua abilità di scherzare su quello che per Zayn dev’essere come il peggior tipo di tumulto interiore.

“Ehi,” dice Harry con dolcezza, chinando leggermente la testa per incrociare lo sguardo di Zayn, “Penso che sia fantastico che tu ci stia pensando e credo… credo che dovresti fare ciò che ti rende felice, a prescindere da quel che pensano Snob–” Zayn gli rivolge un’occhiata omicida. Niall scoppia a ridere quando Harry si pente della sua gaffe, “Voglio dire, i tuoi genitori.”

L’espressione di Zayn è indecifrabile mentre si mordicchia l’interno della guancia, sollevando la tazza di fronte a lui e prendendo un sorso del tè che Harry non ha intenzione di bere. Guardare Zayn bere il tè fa sempre sorridere Harry. Quando avvolge le mani attorno alla tazza e intreccia le dita mentre il liquido caldo e ambrato colpisce la sua lingua, sembra sempre un principe moro e appagato. L’asprezza nella sua espressione sparisce completamente e quando finisce, lascia sempre uscire un ‘ah’ minuscolo e soddisfatto, e annuisce nonostante il fatto che generalmente sia lui a fare il tè.

È decisamente troppo tenero, e ricorda a Harry di quando erano piccoli e sgattaiolavano con due tazze di tè nella camera dei genitori di Zayn, nascondendosi nella cabina armadio di sua madre, dietro i suoi vestiti. Era l’unico posto dove la tata dittatrice del suo amico non li avrebbe trovati, e rimanevano seduti lì per ore, ridacchiando nel sentirla chiamare i loro nomi e correre su e giù per le scale, gridando minacce con crescente frustrazione.

Non aveva mai scoperto il loro posto segreto e loro non l’avevano mai condiviso con nessuno. Zayn si era nascosto lì dopo aver detto a suo padre che fosse gay, e aveva chiamato Harry in lacrime proprio da quella cabina armadio. Il padre di Zayn non gli aveva parlato per un mese, e quando alla fine si era deciso a farlo, tutto quello che gli aveva detto era stato, “non ci metterai in imbarazzo con questa storia. Uno come _te_ non infangherà questa famiglia.” Da allora, Harry aveva continuato a nascondersi con il suo migliore amico, ma non nel modo in cui erano abituati. Dovettero nascondere chi realmente fossero per adattarsi al mondo da cui provenivano. Non ci furono più risatine o tè nella cabina armadio della madre di Zayn.

“Quindi, Liam…” dice Harry, cercando di cambiare argomento.

“Liam cosa?”

“Ti deve accompagnare all’agenzia di viaggi?” chiede Harry, osservando Zayn con attenzione, “ma almeno siete mai usciti insieme voi due?”

“Sì.”

Zayn guarda Niall in cagnesco.

“Se la smettessi di intrometterti–”

“L’hai portato fuori?! Perché non me l’hai detto?” chiede Harry, “perché _Louis_ non me l’ha detto?”

“Louis non lo sapeva,” sospira Zayn. “Lui e Liam non messaggiano quasi mai per via di Duncan, e Louis non è ancora andato in palestra da quando io e Liam ci siamo conosciuti. Non è mica una cosa importante o altro. Li mi ha solo detto che sarebbe venuto con me, così non mi sarei tirato indietro. Supporto morale.”

“Non è una cosa importante?! Il mio migliore amico che esce con un ragazzo super figo? È una cosa importante. Un ragazzo super figo che guarda caso è anche il migliore amico di Louis e che sembrava terribilmente timido quando l’ho conosciuto? È una cosa importante. Tu che esci _una seconda_ volta con lui? È una cos–”

“In realtà è il nostro terzo app–”

“Ci sei già uscito due volte. Gesù Cristo. Io ti dico sempre tutto,” piagnucola Harry.

“Sì, fin troppo,” dice Zayn con una smorfia, “esiste qualcosa come l’eccesso di confidenze tra migliori amici, Haz. Ti piacerebbe leccargli via l’eyeliner dalla pelle? Fa veramente schifo al cazzo.”

Harry geme cupamente e Niall ridacchia.

“ _Yep_ , Haz, hai lasciato anche a Zayn un messaggio speciale, descrivendo i tanti modi in cui vorresti distruggere Louis Tomlinson.”

Gli occhi di Harry si arricciano dietro le sue mani. Le dita scivolano via mentre un groppo grande quanto una mela va su e giù per la sua gola.

“È proprio questo il problema,” dice piano, la voce così debole che Niall appare sinceramente allarmato, “Non sono io quello che sta distruggendo Louis… non è vero?”

 

**

 

“Louis, non hai fatto neanche mezzo addominale in dieci minuti. Alza quel culo dal pavimento.”

“Pensavo che il mio culo dovesse _stare_ per terra.”

“ _Louis_.”

“Mi prendo una pausa,” lo zittisce Louis, pigiando sul telefono con le dita sudate.

“Stai scrivendo a quell’idiota del tuo ragazzo,” lo accusa Liam, uno sguardo consapevole e pieno di disappunto nei suoi occhi.

Louis gli mostra il dito medio e si sposta la frangia sudata dagli occhi.

“Come se la tua coscia al momento non stesse vibrando con un messaggio dal _tuo_ nuovo ragazzo,” lo provoca Louis, sollevando la testa quel tanto che basta per inarcare le sopracciglia verso Liam, i cui innocenti occhi castani non ingannano Louis.

“Non è il mio– non siamo– sei proprio uno stronzo. Stavo solo… Dovrei accompagnarlo all’agenzia di viaggi e mi ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto sapere a che ora passarlo a prendere da H–” Liam si interrompe bruscamente, per poi fissare con determinazione le ginocchia di Louis.

Louis getta il telefono sul tappetino blu e poi si solleva, gli addominali che bruciano quando si tiene sulle ginocchia fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Liam.

“Lima,” lo richiama Louis, carezzando il polso di Liam che brontola all’odioso soprannome, “Puoi dire il suo nome. Non è una parolaccia. Lo passi a prendere da Harry. Per il vostro terzo appuntamento. Non credo di essere mai stato così orgoglioso.”

“Sì, be’,” Liam tiene fermi i piedi di Louis quando quest’ultimo completa un altro doloroso addominale, “chissà. Probabilmente manderò tutto a puttane. È come se… è come se pensasse che io sia uno che se ne intende – chiudi il becco, cretino – che, tipo, può mostrargli la strada. Vuole che io, sai com’è, lo aiuti a crearsi una vita sua. Liberarsi dei suoi genitori e tutto il resto, ma Lou, io sono solo, io non– non sono un esempio da seguire o cose del genere.”

Louis poggia le braccia sulle sue ginocchia piegate e inclina appena la testa. L’arco del suo sopracciglio, unito al rimprovero nei suoi occhi taglienti, è sufficiente per trasmettere i suoi pensieri in merito.

“Liam James Payne, smettila di comportarti come un insopportabile idiota. Se vuole il tuo consiglio, ci sarà un motivo. Dio solo sa quale…” Liam gli tira uno schiaffo alla tempia e Louis lo schizza con la bottiglia d’acqua, “ _ma_ ,” dice in modo significativo, “Deve vedere in te qualcosa a cui aspirare. Certo, hai un irrazionale terrore per gli oggetti inanimati, per le posate, santo cielo, cioè, ma che problemi hai? Hai paura che qualcuno ti uccida a cucchiaiate o è solo la vista del tuo riflesso? Perché, hai presente quell’enorme roba luccicante chiamata specchio– ahia, okay, okay, non è questo il punto, lo so. Senti, sì, hai qualche crepa nella tua armatura, Lima, ma questo non significa che tu non ne valga la pena o che qualcuno non dovrebbe guardarti con ammirazione. Sei un modello da seguire migliore di quel che credi.”

Liam gli pizzica forte la guancia, un sorriso compiaciuto a curvare le sue labbra.

“Awweh, Lewis. Mi hai appena detto che mi guardi con ammirazione?” cinguetta.

Louis gli scaccia via la mano.

“Pigna in culo.”

“Cazzone.”

“ _Hobbledehoy_.” [ndt. Giuro che ci ho provato, ma la traduzione è la risposta che dà Louis due righe dopo. Quindi l’ho lasciato in originale.]

“Che cazzo è un _hobbledehoy_?”

I denti di Louis fanno capolino tra le labbra.

“Un ragazzino goffo e impacciato.”

“Ti odio da morire.”

“Ti amo anch’io, Lima.”

Liam aiuta Louis ad alzarsi e lo osserva con apprensione. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Sto bene,” insiste.

“Non stai bene. Sei sicuro che non vuoi parlarne?” chiede Liam, con un mezzo cipiglio.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Te l’ho detto, è tutto a posto ora. Ho sistemato tutto.”

Stavolta è Liam ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“No, _tu_ ne hai parlato. Non mi hai lasciato dirti quello che penso, ovvero che–”

Louis stringe le labbra di Liam tra il pollice e l’indice, tenendole chiuse con un’espressione altezzosa.

“Non mi interessa sentire quello che pensi. Puoi dire il suo nome, puoi menzionarlo per sbaglio, puoi scrivergli una cazzo di canzone per tutto quel che mi riguarda, ma non voglio sentire il tuo giudizio sulla mia relazione con Duncan, che va benissimo, grazie, e di certo non sulla mia relazione con Harry Styles, che è inesistente e basta.”

Louis lascia la presa solo quando l’espressione di Liam si ammorbidisce, sconfitta.

“Va bene,” acconsente, “ma per la cronaca, Duncan è come… un budino di Natale,” sia Liam che Louis fanno una smorfia al pensiero del dolce che entrambi detestano, “e Harry è… be’, sembra… Cioè, non ho avuto occasione di parlare molto con lui, ma… Harry è quel brownie con doppio ripieno di cioccolato che ti si scioglie in bocca.”

Louis lo fissa con le braccia incrociate rigidamente sullo stomaco, che comincia improvvisamente a brontolare.

“Ora, non solo mi hai dato la tua opinione non richiesta, ma mi hai anche creato un grosso problema. Non sono proprio dell’umore per–”

“Non ti farò un pompino, Louis,” il sorriso di Liam si piega in un ghigno ambiguo, “e non dirmi che hai delle necessità.”

“Payne,” dice Louis a denti stretti, avvicinandosi a lui, “ricordi quando ti ho fatto quello sparticulo e non ti sei potuto infilare niente lì dentro per settimane?”

Liam comincia ad indietreggiare, sollevando le mani in difesa.

“Devo proprio andare adesso, perché Zayn mi starà aspettando, ma ah – ottima sessione, Lou,” dice Liam rapidamente, riuscendo in qualche modo ad avvicinarsi e stampare un bacio sulla fronte di Louis, per poi sfrecciare via prima che quest’ultimo possa avere voce in capitolo.

Non appena Liam ha lasciato la palestra, Louis recupera due enormi brownie con doppio ripieno di cioccolato al bar adiacente (non significa niente, grazie, ha solo voglia di deliziosi dolci zuccherati, che-annullano-tutto-il-duro-lavoro). Pensa che il bar possa essere l’idea peggiore escogitata dai proprietari della palestra, ma d’altra parte, più grasse diventano le persone, più bisogno hanno di allenarsi. Louis impallidisce nel pensare al proprio bisogno di allenarsi e a quante calorie ci siano nel dolce al cioccolato che sta mangiando al momento.

Potrebbe oziare in palestra e regalarsi un cheeseburger di nascosto nel tornare a casa dal lavoro ogni tanto, ma di solito cerca di non esagerare con gli zuccheri. Sa di essere goloso e se non sta attento, finirà per tornare a quella forma massiccia che aveva un tempo. Il corpo che Duncan non riusciva a farsi piacere. Louis lecca l’ultimo residuo di cioccolato dal mignolo e getta il resto del brownie nell’immondizia accanto a sé con un sospiro rassegnato. Niente più Harry. Niente più dolci al cioccolato. Niente più cedere alle tentazioni.

 

**

 

“Posso toccarli? Ti prego. Ti prometto che le mie mani sono pulite, tesoro. Vieni qui, tesoruccio. Ti pago, se questo può farti cambiare idea.”

“Ah–”

“Oppure,” la rossa con le gambe lunghe inclina la testa verso il petto, “potresti lasciar perdere _lei_ e venire a poggiare la testa proprio qui. Così ti faccio qualche carezzina.”

Harry sente che potrebbe presto esserci un buco con la sua forma sulla porta sul retro del garage. È, dopotutto, il modo più veloce per fuggire dal cortile e da quella casa. Da quella festa dimenticata da Dio che avrebbe voluto declinare. Di solito non tratta con donne di mezza età, perché la situazione è solita ritorcerglisi contro. Una volta, una donna sposata di cinquantatré anni a un ricevimento gli ha morso il sedere quando si è sporto sul tavolo del rinfresco e ha detto, senza nessun segno di pentimento, “il tuo culetto è molto più sodo di quello del mio Basil.” Harry immaginava che fosse probabilmente vero. La gente con nomi come Basil di solito non ha il culo sodo, ma ehi, questo non significa che Harry avesse intenzione di prendere il posto di quel tizio.

C’è qualcosa in Harry che fa impazzire queste donne. Forse è la combinazione di un uomo che sembra piuttosto alla moda e ben educato con uno stile di vita che esula dai normali lavori d’ufficio. Il tipo di lavoro che svolgono i mariti di queste donne. Qualcosa al riguardo le fa impazzire. Le rende oscene. Sull’orlo del predatorio. Sembra che non appena Harry ha finito di scattare loro foto mentre ridono e buttano giù fin troppi bicchieri di chardonnay, siano liete di smettere di pensare a lui come il fotografo ingaggiato. Da quel momento in poi, lo trattano più come uno spogliarellista o una forma di spettacolo dal vivo.

In linea di massima, evita questi eventi. A Harry non interessano le donne e di certo non quelle di mezza età. Si ricorda uno dei primi ingaggi che ha fatto come fotografo, e Zayn era andato con lui come supporto morale. Dopo che metà delle donne presenti ci aveva provato con Harry, Zayn aveva pensato che sarebbe stato divertente accennare a metà di loro che Harry aveva un debole per le donne mature, e forse anche un feticismo. Deficiente.

Harry aveva passato il resto della serata a scongiurare le avance di donne col doppio dei suoi anni che continuavano a cercare di chiuderlo nel bagno con loro per una breve pomiciata. No grazie, aveva sempre risposto con educazione, digrignando i denti e pianificando la sua vendetta nei confronti di Zayn. Non ha più portato Zayn al lavoro e ha evitato ricevimenti dove quelle donne non erano accompagnate dai mariti o dove avevano accesso illimitato agli alcolici. Era fin troppo efficace nel far svanire le loro inibizioni. Eppure Harry non poteva essere troppo pignolo, perché se voleva essere davvero indipendente, avrebbe dovuto ottenere un certo numero di ingaggi ed eventi alla settimana. Pertanto, aveva dovuto dire di sì a questa festa. In questo momento, si sta un po’ pentendo del suo audace tentativo di indipendenza.

“Signore, in realtà io… lo sapete, sono qui per scattare foto,” dice Harry con una desolata scollata di spalle, “non per farmi accarezzare i ricci.”

“Oh, a Pearl non dispiacerà,” dice la rossa, “potrebbe addirittura darti un sostanzioso extra, soprattutto se tu, uh,” la rossa sogghigna, “darai un sostanzioso extra a lei.”

I suoi occhi cadono sul grosso rigonfiamento nei jeans aderenti, la sua lingua che fuoriesce per bagnare le labbra color rubino. Harry avverte un senso di nausea ed è tentato di saltare sul tavolo e annunciare all’intero giardino che non riuscirebbe a pensare a niente di peggio che andare a letto con chiunque possegga tutto tranne che un cazzo nelle mutande. “Perdonatemi, signore,” si immagina di dire, con uno sguardo addolorato in viso, “ma la vagina è per me ciò che il vitello è per un vegetariano.”

“Sapete,” Harry lancia un’occhiata al suo orologio e nota con piacere l’orario, “credo di avere abbastanza scatti di voi bellissime donne, e in realtà ho una riunione importante a breve, quindi è meglio che vada. Magari un’altra volta.”

Sente il proprio sorriso tremendamente falso, ma la rossa e la sua amica si limitano a sbattere le ciglia nella sua direzione, gli occhi socchiusi con lussuria, quindi Harry immagina di non essere così trasparente come pensava. Si fa strada attraverso il lungo giardino in pendenza, i passi che rallentano leggermente quando nota gli splendidi fiori bianchi che sembra siano stati tinti di rosa. Quel colore gli ricorda il rossore sulle guance di Louis, e lo stomaco si stringe appena, le farfalle miste al rimorso e alla nostalgia. Alla fine raggiunge la donna magra ed esile con lisci capelli neri e vispi occhi verdi.

“Pearl,” la chiama, stringendole leggermente il gomito.

“Scusatemi,” mormora ai suoi interlocutori, voltandosi poi verso Harry.

A differenza delle altre donne, il suo interesse nei confronti di Harry è meno invasivo. È un freddo guizzare dei suoi occhi su quelli del ragazzo, misurando la reazione nei suoi confronti. È una donna d’affari di grande rilievo, le cui conquiste sono perlopiù accordi d’affari che altro. Harry l’ha notato piuttosto in fretta. Lei non vuole gettarsi tra le sue braccia e potrebbe anche non chiedersi affatto se ha valutato correttamente il suo disinteresse.

“Posso fare qualcosa per te, Harry?”

Harry tiene la fotocamera appesa al collo con un sorriso rilassato, sentendosi estremamente sollevato di essere scappato dalle donne che non accettano facilmente un no come risposta.

“Sì, ho scattato parecchie belle foto, e ti ricordi che ti ho detto di non poter stare tutto il giorno, giusto? Ho quel meeting. Speravo solo che potessi–”

“Pagarti,” lo interrompe Pearl, e Harry è grato perché ha sempre odiato questa parte del suo lavoro.

Pearl tira fuori un libretto degli assegni dalla tasca del suo tailleur color crema, e strappa il primo foglietto, già compilato. Harry controlla rapidamente l’importo per poi rivolgerle un piccolo sorriso riconoscente.

“Allora io vado. Grazie per avermi ingaggiato.”

“È stato un piacere, Harry,” dice piano Pearl, la voce che rasenta appena la seduzione mentre avvolge una mano attorno al suo braccio, “sei sicuro che non riesco a convincerti a stare un po’ di più? Magari fino a che i miei ospiti non tornano a casa loro per la notte? Sono sicura che riusciremmo a trovare qualcosa per intrattenerci.”

Il suo istinto non è così buono come credeva. O è così, oppure la sua sessualità non è chiara come il sole come aveva iniziato a pensare. Indossa un paio di chinos con una maglietta blu scuro e una giacca a vento marrone chiaro, con una pelliccia bianca attorno al colletto che gli solletica il collo quando si muove. Ha trovato quella giacca in un negozio di vestiti usati vicino a casa sua. Ha arrotolato i chinos quanto basta per mettere in mostra un paio delle sue cavigliere preferite, fatte da lui, e ha un ciondolo con una mezzaluna attorno al collo, i ricci contenuti da un lungo foulard abbinato al blu della maglietta. Immagina che la maggior parte delle persone non consideri il suo outfit come tipicamente ‘gay’, ma d’altronde, oggi non si è messo dei jeans da donna.

“In realtà devo proprio andare,” dice Harry, tirando fuori le parole come se fosse dispiaciuto dall’idea, “ma è stato incantevole conoscerti.”

“Devi assolutamente fare il servizio fotografico alla mia prossima festa,” dice lei, per niente turbata, gli occhi che scivolano sulla bocca di Harry per una frazione di secondo.

“Mi piacerebbe molto.”

La sua voce è rauca dal desiderio. Di scappare. China la testa in un tentativo di saluto, ma lei lo attira in un abbraccio inaspettato, affondando una mano sui suoi ricci. Dio, odia quando le persone con cui non ha confidenza gli toccano i ricci.

“Arrivederci,” dice teso, per poi liberarsi della sua stretta.

Gli ci vogliono più di due minuti per tornare indietro per il giardino, attraversare la casa e uscire dalla porta d’ingresso. Quando entra in macchina, il suo telefono suona con un messaggio da parte di Zayn.

Zayn: **Louis non ha parlato di te a Liam. Non tanto. Non è interessato a essere tuo amico, in pratica. Mi dispiace H x**

Harry sospira, deluso, e rimane seduto lì per un attimo, sentendosi sconfitto, prima di inserire le chiavi nel quadro e accendere la macchina. Se il meeting non dovesse andar bene, potrebbe prendere in considerazione l’idea di dar fuoco a tutti i suoi gioielli, giusto per fare un dispetto al mondo. Oppure no. Il pensiero di rinunciare al suo crescente assortimento di ciondoli gli fa venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

 

**

 

“Signor Styles,” dice il signor Tellman con quella strana contrazione delle guance, “è un piacere rivederla.”

Si scambiano una salda stretta di mano e Harry scivola sulla sedia opposta alla scrivania dell’uomo, sentendo il battito aumentare leggermente dal nervoso.

“Anche per me, signore. Le ho portato le foto.”

Harry tira fuori le stampe – ripulite dalle sue scritte da ubriaco – dalla tracolla e le sparpaglia sulla scrivania.

Il signor Tellman le osserva in silenzio per così tanto tempo che le unghie di Harry gravitano verso le sue labbra e comincia a scuotere la gamba sinistra, gli occhi incollati al viso dello stimato direttore mentre attende il verdetto.

Harry pensa che Louis sia bellissimo, ovviamente. Ogni suo scatto è bellissimo, persino quelli che sembrano mancare di vita e vigore. In ogni caso, Harry non può essere certo che il suo punto di vista e le sue competenze nel ritocco corrispondano agli standard di GQ, e neanche che il signor Tellman avrà lo stesso interesse nel progetto come all’inizio.

Harry è sorpreso dal costatare quanto sia seriamente coinvolto in questo progetto. È determinato a mostrare anche solo a una parte della popolazione che la bellezza è più prominente quando non è ostentata o manipolata. Vuole che le persone capiscano che è qualcosa che traspare dall’interno quando qualcuno è preso alla sprovvista. È quando la felicità e l’intimità hanno la meglio su una persona, e il suo viso non riesce più a contenere le emozioni che danzano sui lineamenti, è confinato nel modo in cui attraversa ad ondate la sua espressione.

Sono le delicate curve delle labbra, le contrazioni sulle guance e i lampi negli occhi. È quella luminescenza che illumina e liquefa i colori che vorticano attorno alle pupille, le emozioni sincere che sentono, che creano esuberanza e vivacità nel loro aspetto. È una sorta di splendore che riempie le lenti di una fotocamera con una cruda umanità, un’onestà da cui Harry è sempre stato attratto. Che si è sempre sentito in dovere di catturare.

Harry si trova a trattenere il respiro quando il signor Tellman solleva lo sguardo, gli occhiali rotondi posati sul naso, gli occhi azzurri pieni di una decisione che Harry non riesce ancora a decifrare.

“Vorrei questo giovanotto in copertina.”

Il sorriso di Harry quasi gli spezza il viso in due, il respiro si blocca e si sente trionfante in modo che non riesce a nascondere. Miles Tellman non sta solo esprimendo il desiderio che Harry si occupi del progetto, ma è colpito da Louis. È attratto da Louis proprio come lo è stato Harry fin dall’inizio. Anche se forse non proprio nello stesso modo.

L’eccitazione di Harry si affievolisce solo un po’ quando realizza che Louis non vuole più avere niente a che fare con lui e quella, quella è solo la punta dell’iceberg. Louis non vorrà mai quelle foto in una rivista dove Duncan potrebbe facilmente scoprirlo, e non crederà mai di essere la persona adatta per quello, di possedere abbastanza fascino. In ogni caso, Harry ci crede abbastanza per entrambi.

“Gli parlerò,” promette Harry, sapendo che dovrà prima convincere Louis a dargli una possibilità come amico prima di poter anche solo pensare di chiederglielo.

“Bene,” il signor Tellman annuisce con decisione e raccoglie le foto prima di porgerle nuovamente a Harry, “perché credo che questo possa essere uno dei nostri servizi di maggior successo fino ad ora,” Harry sbatte le palpebre, lo shock a colorare i suoi occhi verdi, “e se ce la farà, signor Styles, la sua carriera ne trarrà un enorme beneficio. Potrà fare le cose a modo suo,” il signor Tellman inclina la testa in direzione delle foto di Louis, “e guadagnare un sacco di soldi.”

“Wow, io–” gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, sognanti, e si ritrova senza parole, incapace di esprimere la sua gratitudine con eloquenza, “Io- la ringrazio.”

Pare che il signor Tellman non sia così incapace di sorridere come pensava Harry. Le sue guance si contraggono di nuovo, ma questa volta, si intravedono le rughe attorno agli occhi e i denti sono visibili quando la sua bocca si dischiude.

“Sceglierò io gli uomini che poseranno, signor Styles,” Harry comincia a corrucciarsi, ma il signor Tellman lo interrompe con una mano, “ma nessun modello, ovviamente. La contatterò quando vorrò che li fotografi e di nuovo quando vorrò pubblicare. Nel frattempo, parli con il suo amico,” lo stomaco di Harry si accartoccia perché, _se solo potesse_ chiamare così Louis, un amico, “e lo convinca a firmare un contratto per i diritti d’immagine.”

“Certamente,” Harry fa un cenno d’assenso con la testa, “grazie ancora, signore.”

Il sorriso del signor Tellman fa un’altra apparizione.

“Ci sentiamo presto, signor Styles. Lasci i suoi recapiti all’ingresso.”

Harry ricambia il sorriso e poi si alza in piedi, percependo una sensazione di successo posarsi sulle sue spalle mentre cammina lungo il corridoio. In quel momento decide che usufruirà della sua buona sorte e della sua serie di vittorie mentre è ancora valida. Tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca e risponde al messaggio di Zayn.

Harry: _Non importa. Me ne occuperò io. xx_

 

**

 

Nessuno apre la porta quando Harry bussa all’appartamento di Louis, ma quando decide di uscire per un caffè, passa davanti alla lavanderia del palazzo e intravede una frangia castana e un maglione azzurro arrotolato sui fianchi. Louis. Harry non lo chiama o apre la porta. Invece, torna in silenzio nel suo appartamento, afferra alcuni vestiti puliti e li butta nel cesto del bucato. Prende la busta da lettere che ha compilato poco prima e la infila nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.

Quando torna verso la lavanderia e apre piano la porta, Louis, l’unico presente, si immobilizza completamente. I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancano come un coniglio spaventato e appare tremendamente piccolo quando solleva la mano, avvolta dal suo maglione, verso la fronte per scostare la frangia.

Harry l’ha letteralmente visto la notte prima, ma in qualche modo sembra che sia passato molto più tempo. Louis è bellissimo come quando aveva l’eyeliner e i pantaloni di pelle. Bellissimo come quando era seduto sul divano di Harry, perso nella loro conversazione. Harry è sollevato nel notare che non ci sia nessun segno di abuso fisico, ma la paura negli occhi di Louis lo fa tornare immediatamente lucido. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa con Duncan è stata sufficiente ad abbattere ogni legame che avessero creato nei pochi giorni precedenti e sostituirlo con esitazione e ansia. Tutto perché Louis è uscito e si è divertito.

“Ciao, Lou,” dice Harry con cautela, tenendo il cesto sotto il braccio mentre si incammina verso la lavatrice più vicina.

Riesce a sentire gli occhi di Louis scavare un buco al lato della sua testa, ma non incrocia subito il suo sguardo, limitandosi a infilare i vestiti nella lavatrice con un’espressione vuota. Solo dopo aver svuotato la bustina di detersivo nella macchina e averla accesa, si volta verso Louis. E vede qualcosa di inaspettato. Louis non sembra spaventato tanto quanto sembri… imbarazzato. Le sue orecchie hanno una leggera sfumatura di rosa e si sta mordendo la manica del maglione, dondolandosi avanti e indietro.

“Senti,” lo supplica Harry inclinando la testa, “ti prometto che non ci metterò molto. Devo solo lavare i miei vestiti. Non è un problema, giusto?”

Louis lancia un’occhiata alla sua lavatrice e poi torna a guardare Harry con lo stesso panico che aveva in precedenza negli occhi. Si mordicchia il labbro e poi annuisce, cominciando a muoversi nella speranza di lasciare Harry lì da solo. Harry avvolge un braccio attorno alla sua vita proprio quando il ragazzo gli passa di fianco. Louis sobbalza al tocco, ma cerca di non sembrare offensivo. Quando Harry abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, le sue sopracciglia sottili sono inarcate verso il basso e lui appare combattuto tra il fastidio e la confusione.

“Dove pensi di andare?” chiede Harry.

Louis si districa dalla presa di Harry e si volta, puntando il pollice in direzione del corridoio.

“Sto tornando nel mio appartamento. Fino a che la mia lavatrice non ha finito.”

Harry ridacchia e Louis appare più infastidito che confuso ora.

“Cosa c’è di così divertente?”

Harry si volta appena e dà una pacca sul coperchio della sua lavatrice.

“Sai Lou, questi affari funzionano meglio quando li accendi prima,” spiega, le fossette che fanno capolino quando ammicca e aggiunge, “un po’ come le persone, in realtà.” [ndt. _Turn on_ , significa sia ‘accendere’ che ‘eccitare’, da qui il gioco di parole]

Louis dischiude le labbra per protestare, ma non esce nulla e rimane lì a bocca spalancata, mentre il sorriso di Harry si allarga. Alla fine fa un passo nella sua direzione e preme un dito nella spalla di Harry in quello che Harry suppone debba essere una pugnalata. Tutto quello che fa è mandare un’ondata di piacere attraverso tutta la parte superiore del corpo di Harry.

“Sei assurdo,” annuncia Louis.

Harry solleva una mano per afferrare il suo polso, affascinato dal modo in cui le ciglia di Louis sfarfallano quando il pollice di Harry sfiora il punto dove si sente il suo battito e scivola sul suo palmo. Allontana la sua mano dal petto e la riporta nella sua precedente posizione al suo fianco con una piega nel sorriso.

“E tu stavi per andartene senza accendere la tua lavatrice. Meno male che ci sono io, davvero.”

Harry è consapevole di non poter continuare così. Con le battute. Con l’umorismo. Con le provocazioni a cuor leggero che non tengono davvero conto del fatto che Louis sia determinato a non avere niente a che fare con lui. È solo che essere così vicino a Louis gli manda degli strani brividi attraverso le vene, che gli impediscono di pensare lucidamente.

“Io-” Louis deglutisce e il suo viso si surriscalda, “Io… io-” il sorriso di Harry scompare e la sua mano si sposta improvvisamente sul fianco di Louis e lo stringe, le sopracciglia inarcate dalla preoccupazione.

“Cosa c’è che non va? Duncan?”

Harry si pente delle parole nell’esatto momento in cui escono dalla sua bocca. La luce dei suoi occhi blu si spegne, e Louis spinge via la sua mano, scostandosi la frangia dal viso con rabbia.

“Non è Duncan. Sei tu,” dice Louis velenoso, “Devo-” si guarda attorno nella lavanderia, come se ne stesse studiando il contenuto nella speranza di trovare una risposta, “sì, devo andare.”

Louis si volta, ma Harry non è ancora pronto a perdere questa battaglia. Strattona la mano di Louis e non appena quest’ultimo si gira di nuovo, Harry solleva una mano per tenerlo fermo, mettendola a coppa sulla sua nuca con delicatezza. La pelle è calda e tesa sotto la sua mano. Quando lo stringe appena, Louis fa uscire uno sbuffo d’aria.

“Ti prego non andartene. Dimmi che succede.”

“Toglimi le mani di dosso, Harry,” dice Louis con fermezza, ma c’è un avvertimento implicito nel suo tono e Harry si maledice.

Il suo bisogno si sta facendo sentire. Harry rimuove le sue mani ma i suoi occhi continuano a tracciare il viso dell’uomo vulnerabile di fronte a lui, completamente arrossito mentre strofina una mano sull’attaccatura dei capelli sulla nuca. Quando la tira via, quella parte di capelli rimane tutta sollevata e arruffata come un porcospino. È adorabile e Harry cerca in ogni modo di non tradirsi, ma il suo labbro superiore sta tremando dallo sforzo.

“Non- non so come fare,” mormora Louis.

Harry studia il suo sguardo triste con confusione.

“Non sai come fare cosa, Lou?”

Sincerità e uno sguardo davvero perso contraggono quelle labbra sottili e formano delle rughe di concentrazione sul sopracciglio. È sufficiente a sciogliere l’interno del cervello di Harry.

“Fare la lavatrice,” Louis quasi sussurra, chiaramente in imbarazzo.

Harry non può farci niente. Una risatina fuoriesce attraverso le sue difese quando osserva quell’uomo-bambino che sembrava totalmente dissoluto nel suo servizio fotografico, ma in qualche modo, in quel momento, sembra solo quel tipo di animale ferito che vorresti avvolgerti tra le braccia. Louis incrocia le braccia al petto, l’espressione che si irrigidisce.

“Ovvio che avresti riso di me. Hipster arrogante,” lo accusa Louis.

Harry ride di nuovo, ma poi tira le mani di Louis per disincrociare le braccia.

“Ehi, dai,” dice lentamente, un angolo della bocca che si solleva, “lascia che ti aiuti. È solo che- non posso crederci che tu non sappia come usarla.”

Louis non si allontana quando Harry lo trascina verso la lavatrice, ma estrae le mani piuttosto rapidamente da quelle di Harry quando quest’ultimo le stringe. Per sbaglio, ovviamente.

“Be’, non lo so,” dice Louis sulla difensiva, “e sono qui da circa venti minuti perché non voglio farla partire se non è tutto a posto. Sono i vestiti di Duncan. Di solito si occupa lui delle lavatrici per entrambi, ma pensavo che sarebbe stato carino se l’avessi fatto io per una volta. Sai, per farmi perdonare per-”

“Me,” conclude Harry, il tono fermo.

“Mi dispiace,” dice Louis, suonando sinceramente preoccupato.

Harry sceglie di ignorarlo per il momento. Invece, apre il coperchio e osserva il mucchio di vestiti all’interno.

“Allora?” chiede Louis.

Harry tira fuori un paio di calzini bianchi e una maglietta bianca e li getta nella lavatrice di fianco.

“Questi vanno lavati separatamente,” spiega.

Louis annuisce e Harry è sollevato nel notare che non c’è opposizione nella sua espressione.

“E, uhm…”

Harry tossisce e nasconde a malapena le risate.

Louis ha un broncio petulante che spinge sulle sue labbra, gli occhi che si posano su Harry da sotto le ciglia con irritazione. Harry trattiene un sorriso affettuoso in risposta al broncio slealmente adorabile, ma innocuo.

“E, uhm, cosa?”

“Ah, ti ci vorrà un po’ più di detersivo,” dice Harry, gesticolando verso la lavatrice, “Riesco a malapena a vederlo. Sembra che tu l’abbia spolverato appena in cima.”

Louis inarca le sopracciglia.

“È quello che ho fatto,” dice, la confusione che penetra nel suo tono.

Harry si china per raccogliere la scatola di detersivo che Louis ha portato con sé e affonda il cucchiaio di plastica blu fino a che non è pieno. Ne rovescia tre quarti nella lavatrice più vicina e il resto in quella con i bianchi.

“L’ho notato.”

Louis inclina la testa da un lato, osservando Harry mentre chiude con delicatezza i coperchi e regola le impostazioni.

“Okay,” dice, voltandosi verso Louis, “ora vieni qui.”

Harry tende la mano affinché Louis la afferri, ma Louis la ignora e si avvicina. Harry cerca di non sentirsi ferito da quel gesto, ma sente come una pugnalata da qualche parte vicino al suo petto.

“Ora devi solo girare la manopola su ‘lavaggio normale’.”

Louis allunga una mano e gira la manopola della prima lavatrice, ma Harry la copre con la sua e la gira di un’altra tacca.

“Te ne mancava una, tesoro,” dice, maledicendo il modo in cui la sua voce si fa più roca quando la mano di Louis si serra sotto la sua.

“Okay,” dice Louis, suonando come se stesse terribilmente cercando di trattenersi, “okay, grazie.”

Una volta che entrambe le lavatrici cominciano a ronzare, si volta verso Harry e ficca le manine nelle tasche davanti, scostandosi la frangia con un movimento della testa nell’incontrare con esitazione lo sguardo indagatore di Harry.

“Hai intenzione di parlarmi?” gli chiede Harry.

Osserva il pomo d’Adamo di Louis muoversi su e giù nella sua gola e poi lo nota picchiettare le dita contro la coscia.

“Non ho niente da dirti, Harry,” dice con voce sottile.

Suona come la versione fisica del suo addio e Harry non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla smorfia seria sulle labbra di Louis e dallo sguardo sconfitto e affranto nei suoi occhi mentre scivolano sui suoi. Non sembra che voglia tutto questo, ma che abbia paura. Harry potrebbe anche comprenderlo, ma non riesce ad accettarlo. Non riesce ad accettare il rifiuto di Louis. Non quando gli è così chiaro che a Louis serva qualcuno nella sua vita che gli mostri il valore della sua esistenza. Che gli ricordi che merita di essere accudito e amato tanto quanto chiunque altro.

“Me ne vado,” dice Louis, ed è Harry che si sta immaginando il suono rauco e pesante della sua voce? “Ci vorranno solo un paio d’ore, giusto?”

Louis inclina la testa verso le due lavatrici mentre comincia a indietreggiare e il primo istinto di Harry è di seguire i suoi movimenti. Di bloccarlo contro il muro e implorarlo di parlare con lui, ma non può. Louis ha paura e farlo sentire come un animale in trappola di certo non allevierà lo stress nella sua vita. Harry non vuole essere una presenza scomoda che incombe su Louis, che lo costringe in situazioni che lo fanno sentire a disagio. Vorrebbe convincerlo che non ha importanza come si manifesti la rabbia di Duncan, non vale quella vita di costanti restrizioni. Non vale il trattare con i guanti i sentimenti di Duncan e pensare che non abbia il diritto di provare lo stesso. Vorrebbe che Louis accettasse spontaneamente la sua offerta di amicizia perché istintivamente sa che i suoi bisogni sono importanti tanto quanto quelli del suo ragazzo, se non di più. Il primo dovere di Louis dovrebbe essere verso se stesso.

“Giusto,” mente Harry, sapendo che un ciclo impiegherà solo sessanta minuti.

Rivolge un sorriso dolce a Louis, ma quest’ultimo si limita a distogliere lo sguardo, voltarsi e scomparire rapidamente dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro. A Harry fa male in un modo che non gli piace ammettere. Lo preoccupa che forse il problema sia che non ne valga la pena. Fa male che mentre essere amico di Liam sembra essere qualcosa per cui Louis è disposto a rischiare, essere amico di Harry non lo è. Potrebbe esserci un altro ostacolo che impedisce che Harry diventi parte della vita di Louis e non è sicuro di essere abbastanza forte da abbattere qualsiasi cosa si sia frapposta tra loro. Deve solo mettersi l’anima in pace per il momento. Fino a che non potrà cominciare a lavorare nuovamente su quelle difese.

Un’ora dopo, tira fuori i propri vestiti bagnati dalla sua lavatrice e poi si occupa di quelle di Louis. Dopo aver asciugato ogni gruppo di vestiti, li piega in tre gruppi separati e appoggia quelli di Louis e Duncan (nonostante il fatto che piegare i vestiti di quel coglione gli faccia digrignare i denti) con cura nel cesto di Louis. Tira fuori la busta da lettere dalla tasca dei suoi jeans e la posa in cima ai vestiti prima di sistemare il cesto sopra la lavatrice vuota. Raccoglie i propri vestiti e si avvia nuovamente verso il suo appartamento, fermandosi soltanto per lanciare una rapida occhiata alla porta chiusa di Louis.

 

**

 

È ormai tardo pomeriggio quando Louis finalmente torna in lavanderia con un leggero mal di testa e un dolore alle articolazioni che non riesce a spiegarsi. Ha un dolore ancora più forte al petto. Perché si sente così tanto uno stronzo ad aver voltato le spalle a Harry? Non che avesse molta scelta. Non può avere niente a che fare con lui dopo ciò che è successo. Non si tratta di scegliere. Non sta scegliendo il suo ragazzo al posto di un amico. Le cose stanno così e basta. Non può rendere tutti felici e non può continuare a deludere Duncan. Non può continuare a essere l’unica cosa che ostacola la loro felicità insieme.

Quando Louis apre la porta della lavanderia e vede i vestiti piegati sulla lavatrice, il dolore pulsa e cresce, infiltrandosi nei tessuti circostanti. La sua gola si occlude con quella strana sensazione e non è certo del perché quel minuscolo atto di gentilezza lo faccia sentire così pieno di sofferenza e forse un po’ di nostalgia. Eppure non può negare che quando nota la busta in cima a uno dei maglioni di Duncan, il cuore gli balza in gola, e ne strappa un lato con disperazione.

Un piccolo pezzo di carta rettangolare svolazza verso il pavimento ed è a faccia in giù, ma Louis riesce a vedere tracce di inchiostro attraverso il retro. Lo afferra con le dita abili, ma lo lascia nuovamente cadere quando i suoi occhi leggono ciò che è stato scritto in corsivo da Harry. Per un attimo, c’è quella cosa che si allarga nel suo petto, rubandogli il respiro e facendolo rabbrividire da capo a piedi, ma poi si ricorda che la vita non è polvere di fata e miracoli. Non crede più in quelle stronzate ed è sicuro come la morte di non aver bisogno che Harry-hipster-Styles si prenda gioco di lui. Si precipita verso il proprio appartamento e molla il cesto sul divano. Poi esce nuovamente, il pezzo di carta stretto con forza nella sua mano. Batte sulla porta di Harry fino a che non comincia a sentire la mano intorpidita.

Quando Harry la spalanca, è senza la giacca marrone di qualche ora prima, e la camicia scura è sbottonata a metà, rivelando le sue rondini e una distesa di pelle morbida che luccica appena, come se ci avesse appena messo la crema idratante. In effetti, Louis può sentire un accenno di vaniglia misto a pesca e c’è il profumo di un marchio conosciuto di shampoo alla vaniglia da aggiungere al mix. I capelli di Harry sono umidi sulle punte, il che spiega tutto. La frangia è selvaggia, sparsa sulla fronte in un ammasso disordinato di ricci e i suoi occhi verdi sono scintillanti; completamente incandescenti, come se avesse appena riso. È uno schianto, ed è tremendamente difficile negarlo, ma Louis non cadrà vittima di quella cosa che gli sta schiacciando lo stomaco, facendolo stringere.

“Che diavolo è questo, Harry?” domanda, tenendo il foglio alto in modo che Harry lo veda.

Quel fiume verde smette di scorrere, gelandosi, quando Harry nota l’espressione irata di Louis.

“Lou, io–” tende una mano per toccare la spalla di Louis, ma quest’ultimo la allontana.

“No, Harry. Ma che cazzo. Questo è un assegno da diecimila sterline. Pensi che sia divertente? Che tu possa darmi un assegno falso, così da farci quattro risate assieme, e che questo in qualche modo ci renda amici? Harry, noi non siamo amici,” Louis sospira, la rabbia che si dissolve appena, “non possiamo esserlo.”

Louis sente Harry deglutire rumorosamente e cerca di non indietreggiare sotto quello sguardo intenso e profondo che scorre attraverso il suo corpo come lava bollente. La morsa attorno al suo stomaco si fa più stretta.

“Non è un assegno falso,” dice Harry con calma, poggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta con le caviglie incrociate.

Louis rimane muto come un pesce.

“Ricordi quando ti ho detto che mia madre si occupa di un sacco di eventi di beneficenza? Be’, questo perché è Lady Eliza Styles, il che significa che è sposata con Sir Edward Styles III. Lui possiede metà di Londra,” dice Harry, e se Louis non si sbaglia, c’è una strana punta di amarezza nel suo tono.

All’improvviso gli viene in mente lo sguardo sul viso di Harry quando Louis gli aveva tessuto le lodi riguardo alla sua famiglia affiatata e piena d’amore. Aveva pensato che Harry provenisse da una famiglia di genitori separati o qualcosa del genere, ma non aveva mai considerato questa opzione.

“Metà di Londra,” ripete Louis con stupore.

“È persino più accurato di quanto credi. Quindi no, non è un assegno falso. È il pagamento per il servizio fotografico. Te l’ho detto che ti avrei pagato.”

Louis spinge l’assegno contro il petto di Harry, ma quest’ultimo non solleva le mani per prenderlo.

“Tutto questo è ridicolo. Ti ho detto di non pagarmi e questo è- questo non è il pagamento per un servizio. Questo è un pagamento per, non so, un anno di servizi. Potrai pure sperperare i tuoi soldi o i soldi della tua famiglia per divertimento, ma io non ho di certo intenzione di accettarli. Abbi un po’ di rispetto per i tuoi genitori.”

Louis si pente delle parole nell’attimo stesso in cui le dice. Il viso di Harry si rabbuia di dolore e qualcosa si spezza nei suoi occhi. Brulicano di una vita di sofferenze e Louis sa di averla detta grossa. Non sa niente sulla famiglia di Harry, eppure eccolo lì, a fare l’unica cosa che lo innervosisce quando gli altri lo fanno con lui: dare le cose per scontate. Ha dato per scontato di saperla lunga, nonostante le linee di tensione sul volto di Harry e il tremolio del suo labbro inferiore raccontino una storia completamente diversa rispetto a quella che Louis ha costruito nella sua testa. Quella in cui Harry è un ragazzino ricco, viziato e ingrato che spreca i soldi dei suoi genitori solo per fare loro un dispetto.

Louis tende una mano e stringe il gomito di Harry per far smettere i suoi occhi annebbiati di filtrare attraverso ricordi dolorosi e tormentati. Tornano di nuovo ubbidienti sul suo viso.

“Scusami,” sospira Louis sottovoce, sentendosi un vero stronzo, “Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose. Non sono affari miei.”

“Potrebbero esserlo,” mormora Harry, gli occhi che seguono quelli di Louis.

Lo sguardo di Louis cade sull’inchiostro che copre la parte superiore del suo petto, chiedendosi se la crema idratante che fa luccicare le rondini sia lontanamente buona come il suo profumo.

“Harry–” cerca di avvertirlo Louis.

“Non li uso,” lo interrompe Harry.

Louis è stupito e distratto dal modo in cui Harry si trascina la frangia all’indietro così da formare un ciuffo mosso e incasinato.

“Usare cosa?”

“I loro soldi. Sono in un fondo fiduciario che ho a malapena toccato a meno che non ne abbia avuto davvero bisogno. A volte quando ho meno clienti del solito. Mi servono per l’affitto ma cerco di fare il possibile da solo. Me li mandano tutti i mesi, solo un piccolo importo, nella speranza che io vada da loro a implorarli per averne di più e torni felice a casa. A quella vita. A un mondo-prigione. Ma non li uso. Li sto conservando. Pensavo solo di poter fare qualcosa di buono. Di darli a qualcuno che li merita davvero. Tu li meriti, Lou,” dice Harry con ardente intensità mentre guida una mano lungo la mascella di Louis e poi la lascia cadere al suo fianco, mentre sembra aspettarsi il rifiuto peggiore del mondo.

“Tu non mi conosci, Harry,” replica Louis, alzando lo sguardo su di lui con quella sensazione mozzafiato e di calore che si espande all’interno, “non sai cosa merito. E io– per cosa li stai conservando?”

“Io so che ti meriti cose belle, Louis. Tutti le meritano, ma soprattutto tu. Non hai abbastanza cose belle nella tua vita.”

C’è così tanta compassione nel modo in cui Harry lo sta guardando. Uno sguardo indagatorio ma delicato, che fa stringere lo stomaco di Louis in un modo completamente differente. Lo spaventa quanto Harry riesca a vedere. Quanto del dolore di Louis abbia compreso, e… perché gli importa così tanto?

“Hai ignorato la mia domanda. Per cosa li stai conservando?”

Il rossore di Harry risale dal suo collo e si sparge sulle guance. Si pizzica il fianco, a disagio.

“Harry, dimmelo.”

Louis non dovrebbe chiederglielo perché non gli dovrebbe importare. Non dovrebbe stare lì sulla porta di Harry e discutere sui soldi o fare domande sugli assegni. Dovrebbe essere nel suo appartamento ad aspettare il ritorno di Duncan, ma qualcosa lo tiene inchiodato sul posto. Qualcosa come il nervoso guizzo di luce negli occhi di Harry. Forse è il modo in cui si morde il labbro inferiore fino a che non diventa bianco dalla pressione, o il modo in cui si ingobbisce appena, facendosi inconsciamente più piccolo quando rivela qualcosa che lo fa sentire davvero vulnerabile.

“Li sto conservando per il mio bambino,” sospira.

Quindi questa è una palpitazione, pensa Louis, il cuore che si stringe e perde completamente un battito. Un bambino. I bambini sono la kriptonite di Louis e si sente come se il blu dei suoi occhi stesse sciogliendo il viso sulle scarpe mentre fissa Harry.

L’ultima volta che Louis ha menzionato i bambini a Duncan è stato quando stavano guardando una pubblicità dei pannolini, e Louis aveva ridacchiato alla vista del bambino che gattonava con il pannolino in testa. Aveva detto a Duncan che quando avrebbero avuto un figlio, avrebbe probabilmente avuto bisogno di lezioni su come mettere un pannolino. Duncan si era gelato completamente e gli aveva a malapena rivolto la parola per il resto della serata. Quando Louis si era svegliato il giorno seguente, aveva trovato un biglietto da parte di Duncan che diceva che era di nuovo fuori per lavoro. Louis non aveva più menzionato i bambini da quel giorno.

E ora ecco Harry-hipster-Styles, con un rossore che si espande sulla sua pelle d’alabastro che profuma di vaniglia e leggermente di pesche, ad ammettere che ha già un fondo fiduciario per un figlio che ancora non ha. Louis non è così ingenuo da farsi sfuggire del tutto il fatto che lui e Harry condividano questo particolare desiderio mentre lui e Duncan ovviamente no, ma non è neanche così ingenuo da pensare che questo rinneghi il suo passato con l’uomo che ama. Harry è un bel ragazzo, un tesoro e tutto il resto, ma Louis è felice. Ha un ragazzo a cui non è pronto a rinunciare. Non è interessato a far scorrere il naso sulla linea del collo di Harry e leccare quel delizioso profumo con la sua lingua. Per niente.

“Non l’avrei mai detto che fossi un paparino [ndt. _baby daddy_ ],” lo prende in giro Louis, un sorriso incerto sulle labbra.

Gli occhi di Harry sono sul pavimento e non sente il tono cadenzato. Il suo panico è chiaro quando alza lo sguardo con gli occhi sbarrati e agitati.

“Oh no, non sono- non ho ancora un bambino o altro ma–”

Louis si piega in due dalle risate e ansima appena quando le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevano.

“Che c’è?”

“Stavo scherzando, Styles.”

La bocca di Harry forma una ‘o’ e anche lui scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa mentre Louis ficca l’assegno nella tasca dei propri pantaloni, prendendo mentalmente nota di ridarglielo assolutamente più tardi.

“Verresti con me in un posto?” dice Harry all’improvviso e si sta mordendo di nuovo quel dannato labbro, un’adorabile supplica a riempirgli gli occhi.

“Dove?”

“Solo- ti prego,” gli occhi di Harry guizzano di lato verso l’appartamento di Louis, “cioè, se puoi.”

Duncan non sarà a casa per qualche ora e Louis ha finito di lavorare per oggi. Non può essere amico di Harry, non può neanche pensare di trascorrere del tempo conoscendo il ragazzo, ma la morsa attorno ai suoi organi al momento sta apparentemente decidendo per lui.

“Fammi strada, hipster.”

 

**

 

Harry tira fuori una tessera laminata dal cruscotto e la passa su una telecamera; il cancello di ferro davanti a loro si apre per far entrare la loro macchina. Harry percorre il lungo viale d’accesso e aggira un’alta fontana per parcheggiare accanto a un giardino che sembra estendersi per chilometri. È di un verde vivido e lussureggiante, costellato parecchie panchine e irrigatori che spruzzano acqua sui fiori ogni pochi secondi. Louis riesce anche vedere un giardiniere che si prende cura di alcune siepi, gli ultimi raggi del sole pomeridiano che si posano sulla sua schiena china. La fontana è circondata da un sentiero in cemento liscio che sfocia in un’alta scalinata che porta a un’enorme casa a sei piani che sembra uscita da una fiaba.

È color lilla-grigiastro con un tetto blu-grigiastro e sembra vecchia e storica, nel modo più affascinante. Come un pezzo d’antiquariato senza tempo piuttosto che l’edificio fatiscente e decrepito che ti aspetteresti da qualcosa di così vecchio. Ci sono delle edere folte ma ordinate che risalgono su tutta la facciata e le finestre sono enormi e ben fissate alla casa con sbarre di metallo. Le enormi porte di quercia hanno maniglie dorate con batacchi d’ottone, e il piccolo balcone che circonda le porte è pieno di un’ampia serie di piante colorate che sembrano davvero una seccatura da tenere vive nell’inverno pungente che pervade Londra. Louis è pietrificato.

“Harry.”

Harry non gli rivolge lo sguardo quando la macchina si ferma. Si limita a fissare la casa con qualcosa di oscuro che si agita nei suoi occhi, e forse una traccia di paura che spunta al di sotto. Louis si slaccia la cintura e allunga una mano per toccare quella di Harry. Le sue dita affondano tra quelle del ragazzo sulla sua coscia e all’improvviso la sta stringendo e le loro mani sono unite. Lo sa che questo non dovrebbe accadere e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano al solo pensiero di Duncan, ma poi Harry si volta per incrociare il suo sguardo, e il suo sorriso è così profondo sul suo volto, così sinceramente grato, che Louis spinge tutto nel retro della sua mente.

“Sì?” dice Harry alla fine.

Louis si rimangia il suo pensiero originale; _casa tua sembra un palazzo_. Harry ha bisogno di molto più che affermazioni scontate come quella, e in quel momento Louis ha assolutamente intenzione di dargli tutto quello che può.

“Non sei costretto a entrare. Non sei costretto a portarmi lì dentro. Lo capisco. Riesco a vederlo abbastanza dai tuoi occhi. La seconda volta che ci siamo visti mi hai detto che questo non eri tu, ed io ti credo. Non devi dimostrarmi un cazzo di niente, Harry,” lo informa Louis, la voce accesa.

Harry lascia la sua mano, ma i suoi occhi non lo lasciano ancora. Fendono la sua pelle verso qualsiasi cosa che stia ribollendo al di sotto, e Louis affonda appena nel sedile, sottraendosi dalle attenzioni.

“Ti prego,” dice semplicemente Harry, “Credo che… potrebbe mostrarti che ho capito. Che non ti chiederei di rischiare di essere amici se non pensassi che ne valga la pena, perché Dio solo sa quanto capisco il fatto che tu non possa scegliere chi amare. Allo stesso modo in cui non puoi scegliere la tua famiglia. Lo so che queste situazioni non sono bianche o nere, Lou. Non voglio andare lì dentro,” ammette Harry, “ma voglio che tu veda. Voglio che tu sappia.”

“Harry–”

“Ti prego, Louis. Ti prometto che ti riporterò subito a casa. Non ne farò parola con nessuno,” gli promette Harry, la sua espressione triste.

Louis sospira e poi apre la portiera, aspettando che Harry faccia lo stesso e lo raggiunga al suo lato della macchina. Lo guida verso l’ingresso con una mano sulla schiena ed è rassicurante quanto terrificante. L’enorme mano di Harry copre quasi tutta la larghezza della schiena di Louis, e quest’ultimo sente la sua pelle calda al tocco. È come se qualcuno avesse versato della benzina sulla sua maglietta e Harry fosse il fiammifero, che incendia la sua pelle in modo che vada in fiamme sotto le sue dita.

“Lo sai che questo non cambierà niente, giusto?” chiede Louis proprio nel momento in cui Harry bussa alla porta usando il batacchio d’ottone.

Harry non risponde ma le sue dita sono ancora premute sulla curva della schiena di Louis, e le allarga maggiormente, fino a che la punta delle dita non si curva attorno al fianco di Louis. Louis sobbalza in avanti e c’è confusione nello sguardo di Harry quando la porta si spalanca per rivelare una ragazza alta e sorridente, con i capelli scuri ma che scemano in un biondo-biancastro verso le punte. La bocca della ragazza è grande e imbronciata come quella di Harry, e ha anche la stessa forma del naso. Louis trova curioso il contrasto tra il suo trucco e i suoi vestiti. I suoi occhi castani sono segnati con un eyeliner scuro e le sue ciglia sono perfettamente incurvate e tinte di nero, ma indossa una blusa lilla piuttosto semplice e tradizionale, con dei pantaloni grigi ugualmente brutti.

“Harry,” squittisce, e attira Harry in un forte abbraccio, sollevando una mano per infilarla tra i suoi ricci.

Harry ridacchia e le preme un bacio sulla testa. Il cuore di Louis si contrae appena nel petto. È una scena adorabile.

“Ehi Gem,” mormora Harry quando si scosta per tornare accanto a Louis, “Vedo che i nostri adorati genitori ti hanno vestita proprio bene oggi. Come la loro bambolina.”

Ah, questo spiega tutto. Gemma sbuffa una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo, il sorriso ancora vivace. Mette in mostra i suoi denti perfettamente bianchi e dritti.

“Già, mi hanno fatta cambiare. Ti giuro su Dio, Haz, se non trovo subito un lavoro, me ne vado a vivere in mezzo alla cazzo di strada. Non posso stare qui,” si lamenta, il sorriso che si spegne.

“Se mi permettessi di aiutarti–”

Gemma lo interrompe immediatamente, volgendo il suo sguardo verso Louis e annuendo con apprezzamento. Louis sente la pelle in fiamme.

“Complimenti, H. È bellissimo,” dice lei in modo esaltato, prima di tendere una mano verso di lui, “ciao nuovo ragazzo di Harry di cui non mi ha mai parlato. Sono la spaventosa sorella maggiore che vorrebbe sapere le tue intenzioni con mio fratello prima di farti entrare. È passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui è uscito con qualcuno, quindi potrei essere un po’ fuori allenamento con tutto il discorso “se solo ti _azzardi_ a ferire mio fratello…”, ma sono sicura che tu possa darmi un po’ di tregua.”

Gli sorride apertamente e poi fa un occhiolino a Harry. Louis è troppo sconvolto dall’essere stato etichettato come il ragazzo di Harry e dall’essere stato chiamato ‘bellissimo’ per fare altro oltre tendere la mano. Gemma la usa per attirarlo in un abbraccio stretto. Solleva una mano per accarezzare con dolcezza i suoi capelli come ha fatto con Harry, e qualcosa si gonfia nella cassa toracica di Louis. Qualcosa come il suo cuore. Si sta anche domandando da quanto tempo Harry non esca con qualcuno e perché sia passato così tanto tempo. Non può immaginare che Harry non abbia avuto un sacco di offerte. Dev’essere per scelta.

“Gem, lascialo andare. Non è il mio ragazzo. Lui è Louis, il mio vicino e ami–” Harry si interrompe e quando Louis si allontana da Gemma, sa di essere responsabile per quelle rughe sulla fronte che rovinano la bellissima pelle di Harry.

“Piacere di conoscerti,” interviene Louis, cercando di scacciare qualunque imbarazzo mentre rivolge un sorriso affettuoso a Gemma, “Harry mi ha parlato tanto di te.”

Lo dice perché un amico saprebbe tutto riguardo alla sorella di Harry, a cui lui ovviamente tiene tantissimo. Lo dice perché vuole che Gemma pensi che loro siano più legati di quel che sono, anche solo per far smettere Harry di corrucciarsi per il fatto che in realtà non hanno nessuna relazione di cui parlare.

È la cosa giusta da dire. Le fossette di Harry riappaiono e Gemma rivolge un sorriso al suo fratellino con un’espressione affettuosa negli occhi.

“Spero che tu abbia parlato bene di me,” gli dice, sollevando un angolo della bocca.

“ _Nope_ ,” dice Harry, “Gli ho raccontato solo che ti piaceva lanciare i tuoi My Little Pony nella fontana dalla finestra, e farteli comprare nuovi da mamma e papà, perché avresti fatto di tutto pur di non farmici giocare.”

Gemma ride e lo colpisce sulla spalla. Harry si volta verso Louis, le fossette che fremono, mentre cerca di proteggersi.

“Che stronzo. Lo sai che ero solo una bambina. Una bambina viziata che non conosceva di meglio!”

Harry è ancora girato verso Louis, e quest’ultimo inclina leggermente la testa all’indietro per guardarlo negli occhi, la lingua che danza sulle sue labbra mentre cerca di trattenere una risata.

“I My Little Pony, Harold? Oh, cielo.”

Harry si imbroncia, la fronte che si riempie ancora una volta di rughe. I suoi occhi sono ancora luminosi e scendono lentamente sul viso di Louis, come se si stesse gustando l’umorismo nell’espressione di quest’ultimo.

“Chiudi il becco,” dice sottovoce, gli occhi che ancora viaggiano sul viso di Louis verso la sua bocca, “non dirmi che non hai mai voluto intrecciare i capelli a uno di quei così.”

Louis sbuffa una risata, e anche Gemma scoppia a ridere. Si scambiano un sorriso amichevole.

“Tuo fratello è ridicolo,” le dice Louis.

Gemma ridacchia, gli occhi pieni di divertimento mentre sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.

“Ho cercato di dirlo ai suoi amici per anni, ma a quanto pare tu sei l’unico con un po’ di buonsenso.”

“Chiaramente,” concorda Louis con un sorrisetto.

“Ehi!” si lamenta Harry.

Gemma e Louis si scambiano un cinque e Harry incrocia le braccia al petto mentre rivolge un’occhiataccia ad entrambi.

“Vi odio.”

Louis sente l’eccitazione scorrergli nelle vene per aver già legato con Gemma. La sua mano risale per tracciare la guancia di Harry e preme il pollice nel punto in cui la fossetta di Harry si trova di solito. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano e quasi si incrociano per la confusione.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Sto cercando di convincere la tua fossetta a farsi vedere,” dice Louis con uno sguardo serio.

C’è una risatina da parte di Gemma, ma Louis è perso in quegli occhi verdi e confusi che lo inghiottiscono completamente.

“Forza piccolina,” cinguetta Louis, strofinando con più insistenza la guancia di Harry, “Lo so che sei lì.”

La risata di Harry è strozzata e sorpresa quando la sua bocca si piega e la fossetta fa la sua comparsa sotto il pollice di Louis.

“Stavi davvero parlando con la mia fossetta?” dice Harry tra le risate, forti e bambinesche, che sembrano tirate fuori direttamente dal suo petto.

Louis si limita a sorridergli, gli occhi attratti dall’accenno di saliva sulle labbra di Harry. Gli ricorda una mela succosa e appena lavata.

“Buon Dio,” geme Gemma, “voi due siete uno più ridicolo dell’altro.”

“Gemma, cos’è tutto questo baccano? Stai disturbando tuo padre,” arriva una voce armoniosa ma severa dall’interno.

Una donna appare dietro Gemma, osservando Harry e Louis con iniziale curiosità che si trasforma rapidamente in disappunto. La donna è bassa e tarchiata con piccoli occhi nocciola da volatile, e capelli scuri come quelli di Harry tirati indietro in una crocchia. La maggior parte dei suoi lineamenti è piuttosto sottile e affilata. C’è molta meno morbidezza in lei rispetto a Harry e Gemma. Ha un ciondolo argentato attorno al collo con un’enorme e pesante pietra blu e un kimono azzurro di seta, stretto attorno alla vita.

“Ciao mamma,” dice Harry, la voce improvvisamente più bassa e molto meno ‘da Harry’.

“Harry,” Eliza fa un cenno della testa verso suo figlio ma ignora la presenza di Louis.

“Ho pensato di passare a trovarvi. È passato… un po’. Lui è Louis,” dice Harry, facendo scorrere una mano sulla scapola di Louis.

Gli occhi stretti di Eliza si fissano sulla mano di Harry, e c’è così tanta freddezza in quello sguardo. Così tanta ferocia contenuta. Come se potesse scacciare la mano di Harry fulminandola con i suoi occhi pieni d’odio. Ah, lei è quel tipo di persona allora, realizza Louis. Harry non è solo un ragazzo ricco che preferirebbe non esserlo. Louis si sente un idiota.

La mano di Harry comincia a scivolare via quando nota lo sguardo critico di sua madre, ma qualcosa di intensamente protettivo esplode nel petto di Louis. Solleva una mano e afferra quella di Harry, immobilizzandola lì. Non si gira a guardarlo, ma riesce a sentire le sue dita tremare leggermente sotto le sue. Gemma sta guardando Louis con profonda e raggiante approvazione, e forse un accenno di consapevolezza che Louis non è sicuro di voler capire. Eliza sembra in procinto di sparare fiamme dagli occhi e bruciarlo sul posto.

“Harry,” dice in modo sereno, ma Louis può sentire il malcontento e la crescente irritazione sotto il suo tono superficiale. “Tuo padre ha un incontro molto importante con l’ambasciatore della Cina. È importante che io sia lì a supportarlo. Mi dispiace ma tu e il tuo ‘amico’,” dirige lo sguardo verso Louis, gli occhi glaciali, “dovrete tornare un’altra volta.”

Harry tira via con forza la mano dalla spalla di Louis, e la bocca di quest’ultimo si piega di sua spontanea volontà.

“Non è… noi non stiamo- è davvero solo un amico.”

Gli occhi di Eliza scivolano tra i due, calcolatori, e poi annuisce e si fa da parte, invitandoli a entrare.

“Molto bene. Immagino di poterti inserire prima che tuo padre e il signor Chen sospendano l’incontro per il pranzo. Un meeting veloce, per così dire,” lo informa, il tono brusco e professionale.

Un meeting? Un cazzo di meeting? Louis sente i propri occhi spalancarsi. Harry è suo figlio ma potrebbe benissimo essere un cazzo di estraneo, per il modo in cui lei gli sta parlando. Come se fosse un cliente. Come se fosse una seccatura e un peso. Come Harry china la testa e fa per entrare in casa, Louis lo segue. Gli occhi di Eliza si socchiudono e la sua bocca si arriccia nel notare la camicia sbottonata di Harry. Louis si ritrova a fissare in modo minaccioso la donna che osa definirsi la madre di Harry. Chiaramente non ha proprio idea di cosa significhi.

Gemma strizza il braccio di Louis da dietro mentre la madre di Harry li conduce da un lungo corridoio a un enorme salotto con lussuose poltrone verde oliva con intelaiature argentate tutt’attorno. C’è un pianoforte a corda nell’angolo e una libreria che si estende per tutto il muro, piena di grossi libri che sembrano impolverati e inutilizzati. C’è persino un fuoco crepitante nel camino, eppure qualcosa riguardo a quella stanza sembra molto fredda, persino gelata. Come se l’assenza di amore e risate nella casa degli Styles avesse impregnato orifizi e avesse colorato tutto con una sorta di apatia e rigidità.

“Benvenuto all’inferno,” gli sussurra Gemma.

Louis si gira verso di lei con uno sguardo da funerale. Non riesce a immaginare di dover vivere con quella donna per tutta la vita. Quella fredda creatura senza dolcezza e senza carezze da parte. Non ha ancora abbracciato Harry o mostrato il benché minimo segno di affetto. Louis non riesce a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che ha visto sua madre e lei non gli ha gettato le braccia al collo nell’attimo in cui l’ha visto. Lo fa sentire indubbiamente grato di avere la famiglia che ha.

“Mi dispiace,” mormora, incapace di trattenersi.

Il sorriso di Gemma è gentile, seppure un po’ abbattuto. Lo tira giù accanto a sé sul divano e Harry si siede vicino ad Eliza.

“Allora,” comincia Eliza, “come sta andando il tuo lavoro?”

Suona come una domanda cortese. Suona come una confessione d’interesse totalmente innocente verso la vita di suo figlio, ma Louis sente Gemma irrigidirsi accanto a lui, e vede la paura risalire dalla gola di Harry fino ai suoi occhi. Percepisce le virgolette attorno alla parola ‘lavoro’. È una fan delle virgolette, quella.

“Bene, grazie,” risponde Harry, solo una leggera traccia di disagio nel suo tono, nel parlare con sua madre come se fosse un’estranea per strada, “ho fissato un sacco di eventi ultimamente.”

“Abbastanza da riuscire ancora a pagarti l’affitto?” gli domanda, chinando appena il mento per trafiggere la pelle di Harry con uno sguardo scettico e condiscendente.

“Harry sta facendo un servizio per GQ. Dovrebbe ricevere un compenso bello grosso per quel lavoro, in realtà. Giusto, Haz?”

Le teste di Eliza e Harry scattano verso di lui, e il cuore di Louis accelera un po’ mentre si meraviglia per la propria incapacità di trattenersi. Aveva visto quel barlume di insicurezza farsi strada sul viso di Harry e ne è rimasto turbato. Harry ha così tanto amore per la fotografia e ha ovviamente esplorato quella passione contro il volere dei suoi genitori. Chiunque con tale determinazione ha il rispetto di Louis – che non si ottiene con facilità – e il suo sostegno incondizionato. Non sopportava di vedere la stessa madre di Harry farlo sentire come se non potesse essere fiero di sé. Eppure Harry lo sta guardando come se gli fosse appena cresciuta un’altra testa, come se non riuscisse assolutamente a comprendere perché Louis si azzarderebbe a dire una cosa del genere.

“Harry, è la verità?” chiede Eliza, la voce che si addolcisce solo leggermente quando allunga una mano per posarla sul ginocchio del figlio.

Quel che infastidisce Louis è quel che ci vuole affinché la madre di Harry gli mostri qualsiasi tipo di gentilezza è il fatto che lui raggiunga il tipo di risultato che _lei_ approva. Non è giusto che lei non possa amarlo per quello che è, ponendolo come se Harry fosse difettoso semplicemente perché le sue passioni non coincidono con quelle della donna.

Un genitore dovrebbe amare il proprio figlio indipendentemente dai loro divari e la felicità di Harry dovrebbe essere la felicità di Eliza. È ovvio che non sia questo il caso. Ci sono cose peggiori dell’omosessualità e della fotografia. Cose molto peggiori. Eppure Eliza guarda Harry con disprezzo e un’evidente carenza di amore materno. Louis è profondamente infastidito dal fatto che Harry la guardi con gli occhi velati come se fosse la prima volta che lo tratta con così tanta gentilezza.

“Sì,” ammette Harry, abbozzando un debole sorriso, “hanno intenzione di usare le mie foto. Non so esattamente quando.”

Eliza ritrae all’istante la mano e quell’insolita nota di compiacenza scompare dalla sua voce.

“Quindi non c’è nulla di definitivo? Nessun contratto? Potrebbero decidere senza problemi di prendere un’altra strada, Harry, non è così? Dopotutto là fuori ci sono dei fotografi con molto più talento di te. Non che tu abbia avuto alcuna formazione professionale.”

Louis vede come ogni parola incida profondamente in Harry. Il suo sorriso si gela, sfarfallando per un attimo agli angoli delle sue labbra carnose prima di svanire. Comincia a sembrare più una statua di cera che un essere umano che respira. Gelato in uno stato di disperazione. Per un attimo, Harry aveva pensato di aver ottenuto la sua approvazione.

“Harry, ce ne andiamo,” dice Louis bruscamente, alzandosi dal divano.

La testa di Harry, che era crollata, scatta verso l’alto, i suoi tristi occhi verdi che incontrano quelli di Louis con smarrimento.

“Io–”

Louis gli si avvicina e afferra la sua mano, stringendola forte e tirandola appena per farlo alzare. Harry segue i suoi comandi ma non si muove. Si limita a stare lì in piedi, fissando Louis con incredulità come se Louis avesse fatto qualcosa di così straordinario da non riuscire a comprenderlo.

“Dai,” lo implora Louis, “andiamocene e basta.”

Harry allora annuisce e stringe la mano di Louis di rimando. Louis lo conduce via dai divani e verso la porta del soggiorno. Non appena la raggiungono, si volta per rivolgere un sorriso brillante a una sbalordita Gemma.

“È stato un piacere conoscerti, Gem,” dice, con affetto sincero.

“Anche per me,” dice lei con voce strozzata, sollevando le sopracciglia verso Harry e comunicando in silenzio con lui in un modo che Louis non cerca nemmeno di comprendere.

“Quindi te ne stai andando? Harry caro, non hai intenzione di strillare e sbattere i piedi come fai di solito?” chiede Eliza, un’aria di freddo disinteresse nel suo tono.

Louis non si lascia ingannare, riesce a vedere le fiamme nei suoi occhi da felino. Harry l’ha ovviamente affrontata in passato, ma forse nessuno è mai andato lì per difenderlo in quella casa. Probabilmente lei è sempre riuscita a maltrattarlo quando voleva. Non è riuscita a impedirgli di vivere la sua vita nel modo che desiderava, e per questo è determinata a farlo sentire una merda. Vuole colpirlo nel profondo, ed è chiaro – dal modo in cui la mano di Harry pende flosciamente in quella di Louis – che spesso ci riesce.

“Sì, ce ne stiamo andando,” risponde Louis per entrambi, stringendo la mano in quella di Harry mentre continua, la voce tesa dal nervoso, “perché abbiamo di meglio da fare per occupare il tempo.”

Louis si volta verso Harry con il solo scopo di far incazzare Eliza Styles. Usa le mani per appiattirgli il colletto, aprendo maggiormente la sua camicia mentre gli fa scorrere le mani lungo il petto per poi posarle sulle sue spalle.

“Amo quando porti le camicie sbottonate,” dice Louis, sforzandosi di usare un tono seducente.

Il respiro di Harry si blocca in un sussulto, mentre Louis si abbassa per posare due baci morbidi e umidi sul suo petto nudo. La lingua fuoriesce per tracciare il tatuaggio di Harry e Louis indugia per un attimo, rimanendo lì per un lasso di tempo terribilmente lungo. Ma quando sente il respiro di Harry fermarsi, ritorna in sé, schiarendosi la gola nell’allontanarsi, imbarazzato. La sua lingua sarebbe dovuta rimanere saldamente chiusa nella sua bocca. Ma non importa. Louis si volta verso Eliza, provando piacere per il sussulto sconvolto che fuoriesce dalla sua bocca mentre il suo volto si contorce dal disappunto.

“Suo figlio è un ‘amico’ straordinario”, la rassicura Louis, ammiccando mentre allunga una mano e la fa scorrere sul petto pallido e liscio di Harry.

Confida nel fatto che lei sappia cosa intende per amico. Un amico nudo.

“Ciao tesoro,” le grida, strattonando la mano di Harry e trascinandolo attraverso le porte aperte.

Una volta fuori dalla stanza, comincia a correre lungo il corridoio e anche Harry sta correndo, risate confuse che si rovesciano dalle loro bocche aperte mentre si trascinano a vicenda, gli occhi che si incrociano come due pezzi deformati di un puzzle, ma perfetti l’uno per l’altro. È un pensiero ridicolo e Louis lo scaccia via completamente, così come prova a scacciare via il sapore della pelle di Harry. Pesche e panna. È stato assolutamente decadente. Louis non è per niente sconvolto.

 

**

 

“Grazie.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono fissi sul loro palazzo che sovrasta la strada dove ha appena parcheggiato, inchiodando con la sua Mini Cooper rossa solo pochi momenti prima. D’altro canto, forse Louis era troppo sovrappensiero per notare il rallentamento.

“L’hai già detto, Harold.”

Harry si volta verso di lui e Louis fa altrettanto. Gli occhi di Harry sono luccicanti e la sua mano si solleva per toccare, per fare… qualcosa, ma quando vede l’avvertimento nello sguardo di Louis, la lascia cadere.

“È solo che–”

“Senti, non avrei dovuto, uhm,” Louis fa una pausa mentre varie opzioni riempiono la sua mente, _confermare la mia ipotesi che il tuo sapore fosse esattamente come il tuo odore… premere le mie labbra contro la pelle e chiedermi come sarebbe stato premere la mia bocca contro il tuo battito… cercare di leccare il tuo sapore e portarlo via con me_ , “baciarti in quel modo. O, uhm, leccarti.”

“Mi hai leccato?” dice Harry, le sopracciglia che scattano verso l’alto.

Merda cazzo porca puttana. Ma certo. La lingua di Louis è come la lingua di una lucertolina e Harry era lì in piedi di fronte alla sua cazzo di famiglia, per l’amor di Dio. Ma certo che non l’ha sentito. Louis è uno stupido idiota.

“Uhm, no,” dice, ammonendo la sua pelle di raffreddarsi.

Non lo fa. Il sorriso di Harry tira gli angoli della sua bocca mentre si china in avanti per ispezionare il viso in fiamme di Louis.

“Stai arrossendo,” conclude, allegro.

“Non è vero,” mormora Louis, ficcando il mento contro il collo, “è solo che fa caldo qui dentro.”

Harry ridacchia per un attimo, ma poi infila un dito sotto il mento di Louis per sollevarlo. Quando lo fa, i suoi occhi verdi sono pieni di dolce gratitudine e di qualcosa di profondo e intenso che si insinua nel petto di Louis.

“Grazie. Dico sul serio,” dice Harry, “e so perché hai fatto questa cosa per me. Non ha significato nulla. Certo che no. L’espressione sul viso di mia madre, è stato fantastico. Di solito litigo con lei, la affronto pure, ma non così. È stato… Tu sei…”

“Non era niente,” mormora Louis, scostando il mento.

“Lou, tu volevi aiutarmi. Proteggermi. Essere mio amico quando avevo bisogno di te. Non vedi che è tutto ciò che io voglio fare per te? Esserci per te,” lo supplica Harry.

Louis sbotta.

“Non è lo stesso, Harry! Tu madre è una fottuta donna di ghiaccio e immagino tuo padre non sia molto meglio. Tu- tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti mostri che va bene essere orgogliosi di te stesso anche se loro non lo sono. Lei ti sta facendo dubitare di te stesso. Tu sei fantastico, Harry. Avevo bisogno che tu lo vedessi,” sputa fuori, il volume della voce che cresce esponenzialmente.

Il sorriso di Harry è triste. Esausto, forse. La sua voce è un sussurro quando risponde.

“Non riesci a vedere quanto abbiamo in comune, Lou. Quanto hai bisogno delle stesse identiche cose di cui ho bisogno io. Quanto io voglia essere lì per dartele.”

“Non ti conosco nemmeno,” dice Louis con rabbia, ma crede che Harry riesca probabilmente a sentire la paura nella sua voce.

“E sei comunque venuto con me. Hai fatto questa cosa per me. Perché?”

Louis tira fuori l’assegno dalla sua tasca.

“Devo andare,” dice semplicemente, “Duncan sarà già a casa.”

Harry annuisce, le fossette completamente assenti. Louis si china su di lui e infila la busta nella stretta tasca anteriore dei suoi pantaloni, le dita che premono sulle cosce di Harry solo per un attimo prima di ritirarle. La mano di Louis è sulla maniglia ed è sul punto di uscire, quando la voce di Harry si alza di nuovo.

“Louis–”

Louis si volta nuovamente verso di lui e preme il pollice contro la fossetta mancante.

“Il piccolo hipster merita quei soldi molto più di me, tesoro.”

 

**

 

Duncan sta stampando dei baci sui suoi capelli mentre solleva i loro piatti vuoti dal tavolo e indugia, tenendoli in equilibrio sul fianco.

“Ti amo, Louis Tomlinson,” mormora, la bocca che si fa strada dai capelli di Louis fino al suo collo, e poi all’incavo delle sue spalle, dove lo fa sempre ridere, “sì, è così, ti amo.”

Louis volta la testa e incontra la bocca di Duncan, e si chiede quanto durerà quella dolcezza. Conosce la risposta. Durerà finché non manderà di nuovo tutto a puttane. Non dovrebbe farlo. Deve stare lontano da Harry. Deve essere il tipo di ragazzo che Duncan merita.

“Se mi ami così tanto, dov’è il mio dolce?” chiede Louis con gli occhi arricciati e un sorriso a labbra chiuse.

“Arriva subito, piccolo,” sospira Duncan, stampando un ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra prima di portare via i piatti.

Quando ritorna, portando due piattini e un paio di cucchiai, Louis quasi si strozza con il vino.

“Ma quella è–”

“Crostata di pesche,” conclude Duncan, sorridendo ampiamente nel posare il dolce di fronte a Louis, “perché sì tesoro, lo è. Poco salutare. Dovrai allenarti il doppio in palestra per tenere il tuo corpo in forma per me, ma non la mangiamo da secoli. Ci ho anche messo una cucchiaiata in più di panna. So quanto ami il sapore di–”

 _Pesche e panna_.

“Sì, grazie,” lo interrompe Louis con disperazione, “grazie, amore.”

Si solleva dalla sedia e si china sul tavolo per baciare Duncan. Il suo cuore martella nel petto quando riempie il cucchiaio con la crostata e un pizzico di panna e se lo fa scivolare in bocca. Le ciglia sfarfallano mentre due rondini si sollevano di fronte a lui e quando ha finito di mangiare, non è neanche certo di riuscire a vedere la crostata di fronte a sé. Il suo cervello è annebbiato e per questo maledice quell’hipster della porta accanto e la sua pelle ingiustamente dolce fino alle ardenti fosse infernali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto!  
> Non mi posso dare una data per il prossimo capitolo, ma in agosto dovrei essere più libera rispetto a luglio. In ogni caso, stringete i denti. L'attesa ne varrà la pena, ve lo prometto.  
> Per chiunque voglia essere tenuto aggiornato sulla traduzione, vi rimando al mio profilo facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/louiscantsleep
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica!  
> Come al solito, trovate le note di traduzione in mezzo al testo.  
> Grazie alle mie bravissime beta salva-vita Ross e Sole! <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

“ _Ehilà._ ”

“Ciao splendore.”

“ _Com’è andata la tua giornata?_ ”

“Discreta, ma sembra che stia migliorando.” [ndt. _It’s looking up_ , gioco di parole per dire che si sta eccitando]

“ _Sei disgustoso_.”

“Lo so.”

“ _Quella è la mia maglietta di Batman?_ ”

“L’hai lasciata sul mio pavimento, amore.”

“ _Ti sta bene addosso._ ”

“ _Tu_ mi stai bene addosso.”

“Ahem,” Harry tossisce in maniera esagerata, colpendo la spalla di Zayn con il palmo aperto, “ragazzi, sono proprio qui.”

“Oomph,” sbuffa Zayn nell’incespicare in avanti per la pressione della mano di Harry.

Liam fa il giro del bancone per ispezionare la spalla di Zayn, mentre quest’ultimo piagnucola come un animale ferito. Harry non l’ha davvero mai visto così patetico. Liam comincia a massaggiargli la spalla e Zayn comincia a parlare a voce bassa, bisbigliando velocemente come fa di solito quando suppone che nessuno possa sentirlo, persino quando quel qualcuno si trova proprio lì accanto a lui.

“Ragazzi,” li interrompe Harry, “sono ancora qui.”

Zayn torna a guardarlo, seccato, ma Harry si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia come per dire, “Ricordati perché siamo qui.” Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo e si volta nuovamente verso Liam con lo sguardo corrucciato. Non voleva prendere parte a questa cosa, ma Harry si era seduto sul suo grembo e l’aveva guardato con lo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato più triste che riuscisse a fare, fino a che Zayn non aveva cominciato a carezzare distrattamente i suoi ricci, per poi finalmente acconsentire.

Aveva passato un’ora a ingellare meticolosamente i suoi capelli nella pettinatura artistica perfetta e poi aveva provato sette diverse paia di skinny jeans che evidenziavano tutti le sue gambe toniche allo stesso identico modo. Ora Harry capisce il perché la bocca di Zayn si fosse piegata ai lati quando aveva raccolto la maglietta di Batman ai piedi del letto e perché fosse rimasto con quell’espressione per tutta la strada fino alla palestra, come se qualcuno avesse messo delle grucce ai lati della sua bocca.

“Scusa tesoro, ma non sono qui solo per vedere te,” dice Zayn con uno sforzo considerevole, “devo chiederti un favore.”

La mano di Liam è sul fianco affusolato di Zayn, il pollice che sfrega sulle pieghe della maglietta che gli rimane un po’ larga. Harry non crede che quel poveretto si renda conto di quello che sta facendo. È troppo occupato a osservare il viso di Zayn con l’espressione da pesce lesso innamorato.

È una scena un pochino adorabile. Se fosse stata un’altra situazione, Harry sarebbe tornato a casa per prendere dei popcorn e una scatola di fazzoletti per asciugarsi le lacrime… ma ha quest’idea in testa sin da quando ha portato Louis a conoscere la sua famiglia due giorni prima, ed è impaziente di mettere in atto il suo piano.

“Che succede?”

“Si tratta di Louis…”

Gli occhi di Liam alla fine abbandonano il viso di Zayn e slittano verso Harry, un cipiglio a formarsi tra le sue sopracciglia spesse. Ora che Liam ha trovato un ritmo con Zayn, sembra che la sua timidezza sia scomparsa nel nulla, e Harry è felice che sia così. Liam è l’ultimo ragazzo al mondo che dovrebbe avere delle ragioni per sentirsi insicuro, ma è ancora inspiegabilmente il ragazzo più insicuro in quella stanza. Indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta grigi a vita alta e una maglietta con il logo della palestra. È palese quanto si alleni e quanto poco si debba sforzare per essere così attraente.

“Cosa _c’entra_ Lou?” chiede Liam con un’occhiata scaltra in direzione di Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Assomiglia molto a un padre iperprotettivo, come se Harry fosse un viscido accompagnatore al ballo [ndr. _prom date_ , il _prom_ è il ballo di fine anno] che cerca di sverginare sua figlia e rubare la sua innocenza. Harry è piuttosto certo che se qualcuno dovrà essere distrutto, quello sarà lui.

“Senti Liam, non ho intenzione di chiederti di tradire il tuo migliore–”

“Buffo,” brontola Liam, interrompendo il discorso di Harry, “perché sembra qualcosa che la gente dice prima di chiedere esattamente quello.”

“Ehi, Li,” dice Zayn, mettendo la mano a coppa sulla mascella di Liam per farlo voltare, “Harry vuole solo iscriversi in palestra, okay? Tutto qui. Pensavamo anche che forse tu potresti… se potessi solo fargli sapere…”

“Quando Louis sarà qui,” conclude Harry, “per favore.”

La mano di Liam torna a stringere il fianco di Zayn, ma li osserva ancora con diffidenza.

“Così che tu possa fargli un’imboscata? Senti, non dico di essere d’accordo con il fatto che ti stia tagliando fuori, amico… perché sembri davvero una brava persona, specialmente da tutto quello che Zayn mi ha raccontato, ma se non vuole davvero avere più niente a che fare con te, chi sono io per costringerlo? Se Duncan lo scoprisse…” L’espressione di Liam è dolente, “lo sai che non me lo perdonerei mai. Non se facesse del male a Louis.”

Harry compie un passo verso Liam, un’ondata di tenerezza a passargli sul viso nel realizzare quanto Louis sia fortunato ad avere qualcuno come lui nella sua vita. Qualcuno che tiene ai suoi bisogni e non farebbe niente per mettere a repentaglio il suo benessere. Louis ne ha bisogno, ha bisogno di qualcuno che sia sempre al suo fianco, qualsiasi cosa accada.

“Ehi,” dice Harry con dolcezza, “Non ti sto chiedendo di metterlo nei guai. Non voglio che succeda, ma che differenza c’è dal vostro frequentarvi qui in palestra? Anche questo è un rischio. Pensavo solo… cioè, come potrebbe dirmi di no se è uguale al vedere te qui? Se vuole davvero che lo lasci in pace, ti prometto che lo farò, ma si vede che non vuoi che io mi arrenda con lui. Pensi che possa essere un bene per lui.”

“Forse,” concorda Liam con un cenno della testa.

“Quindi mi aiuterai?”

Liam batte il piede per terra mentre fissa Harry con uno sguardo speculativo, come se stesse cercando di decidere se Harry sia all’altezza della sua principessa. La mente di Harry si riempie di immagini di Louis seduto sul bordo del letto con indosso una corona e nient’altro. Morte da cioccolato, gli torna in mente. Disgustosamente dolce. Non è eccitante, si cantilena in testa, non è eccitante per niente. Se solo il suo uccello capisse le sue parole.

“Zayn,” dice Harry in maniera significativa, colpendo la spalla dell’altro ragazzo per cercare di ricordargli ciò di cui hanno parlato.

La mano di Liam gravita verso l’alto per massaggiare di nuovo la spalla di Zayn e le dita di quest’ultimo sono ora sul fianco di Liam, premendo contro le sue ossa.

“Oh… giusto,” la memoria di Zayn scatta e lui si sporge in avanti, voltando appena la testa così che il suo respiro sfiori l’orecchio di Liam mentre gli sussurra la promessa che Harry gli ha consigliato di fare, questa volta in modo che Harry non debba sentire l’intimo desiderio nella sua voce.

La mano di Liam si immobilizza sulla spalla di Zayn, e il ragazzo quasi si strozza da solo. È parecchio divertente. Quando Zayn si allontana, gli occhi castani di Liam sono spalancati, e lui annuisce in direzione di Harry.

“Va bene,” acconsente, e Harry alza il pugno al cielo, “ma tu dovrai mantenere la promessa,” dice a Zayn.

Lo indica nel parlare, ma Zayn non sembra per niente turbato. Quando Harry gli aveva spiegato il suo piano, Zayn era balzato giù dal letto con un cigolio e poi era rimasto lì per quasi un minuto con gli occhi vitrei e l’espressione assente, fantasticando come un ragazzino ninfomane. Ugh. Ma Harry aveva dovuto farlo. È quello che è.

 

**

 

“Sono molto nervoso, Tay.”

“Perché _tu_ sei nervoso?” dice Taylor incredula, tirandolo per la mano lungo la strada.

“E se non gli piaccio?” geme Louis.

Ha passato mezz’ora a cercare di capire che tipo di outfit avrebbe maggiormente fatto una buona impressione su un DJ che pare sia una specie di Adone scozzese. Senza contare che è alto, biondo e muscoloso. La tripletta vincente. Probabilmente penserà che Louis sia una specie di elfo bizzarro, con le sue minuscole orecchie a conchiglia e il suo abbigliamento casual composto da una felpa e un paio di jeans.

D’altra parte, il ragazzo sta frequentando Taylor, la sua migliore amica le cui scelte nel vestire sono, ogni tanto, indubbiamente terribili. Oggi, tuttavia, indossa un paio di graziosi shorts neri e una camicia a maniche lunghe e a righe bianche e nere; i capelli sono tirati in una coda di cavallo alta e il suo solito rossetto rosso le colora le labbra con estrema precisione. Louis le ha sempre detto che dovrebbe fare le pubblicità dei rossetti.

“Ma certo che gli piacerai,” lo rassicura Taylor, “e comunque, è lui che dovrà fare una buona impressione su di _te_. Non il contrario.”

Louis piega la testa da un lato, confuso.

“Perché?”

“Perché sei come mio padre e devi darmi la tua approvazione, così posso continuare a frequentarlo.”

“Che schifo,” si lamenta Luis, “Non sono tuo padre. Non dirlo mai più.”

“Fratellone?”

“Meglio,” le concede Louis, “ma sono piuttosto sicuro che tu non abbia mai seguito neanche un briciolo dei consigli sentimentali che ti ho dato. Ti ricordi John? Ti ho detto di non frequentarlo e tu ci sei andata a letto solo per farmi un dispetto, e non dimentichiamoci di Taylor, l’unico dei tuoi ex che mi sia mai piaciuto, ma noooo, hai dovuto scaricare quel poveretto e il suo culo sodo.”

Taylor sbuffa una risata.

“Ti piaceva solo perché dicevi che ti ricordava quel licantropo di Twilight. Tra l’altro, te lo immagini il nostro matrimonio? Taylor, vuoi prendere Taylor come tua legittima sposa finché morte non vi separi? Senza considerare che sarei stata anche io Taylor Lautner, se avessi preso il suo cognome. Nessuno ci avrebbe preso sul serio!”

“Dettagli,” dice Louis, solo per fare il difficile.

Taylor inarca le sopracciglia, le labbra strette per informarlo che pensa che Louis sia assolutamente patetico.

“Come se avessi qualcosa di cui lamentarti, comunque. Ti dico la stessa cosa da tre anni ormai e sei ancora infilato su per il culo di Duncan,” lo accusa Taylor.

“Dai amore, non litighiamo,” sospira Louis, “il tuo uomo potrebbe pensare che io non possa batterlo se ti sente trattarmi in questo modo.”

Taylor trilla una risata.

“Oh dolcezza, non potresti batterlo neanche se ti sedessi sulle spalle del tuo bel vicino e usassi le sue braccia per tirare i pugni.”

Louis scuote la testa per scacciare quell’immagine mentale.

“Oh, chiudi il becco,” le dice, proprio quando spingono le porte d’ingresso del bar.

All’interno c’è un’atmosfera tranquilla, poiché è metà mattina e la maggior parte degli uomini d’affari si è già diretta verso i rispettivi uffici. Anche i liceali hanno levato le tende, affrettandosi verso i propri istituti infernali. Ci sono due bionde eccessivamente truccate che fissano un iPhone con identiche espressioni di disgusto sul viso, e una donna incinta che legge una rivista alla sua pancia mentre la accarezza teneramente. La scena fa sorridere Louis.

Nell’angolo in fondo, c’è un uomo alto e corpulento che si alza quando vede Taylor farsi strada tra i tavoli verso di lui. Ha una mascella pronunciata con un bel po’ di barba biondiccia e Louis nota con grande orrore che quell’uomo è due volte lui. Sembra che i suoi jeans siano stati fatti su misura per le sue gambe che si allungano per chilometri, e sopra indossa una camicia di seta bianca che preme contro i suoi pettorali.

Taylor lo raggiunge per prima e lui la stringe in un forte abbraccio, premendole un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso. Taylor si allontana per guardarlo, un’espressione confusa sul viso prima di attirarlo in un bacio vero e proprio. Gli occhi di Calvin si fissano su Louis alle spalle della ragazza mentre la bacia, e sarebbe inquietante se non fosse per l’autentica scintilla di paura nei suoi occhi. Louis non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere quando realizza che non solo Calvin ha paura di baciare Taylor di fronte a lui, ma è altrettanto spaventato da quell’incontro. Quando Taylor si allontana, Louis tende immediatamente la mano e un sorriso tutto denti.

“Sono il migliore amico… Louis,” si presenta, “è un piacere conoscerti finalmente.”

La mano da orso di Calvin inghiotte quella di Louis e la stringe forte, rilasciandola solo quando vede il viso di Louis contrarsi dal dolore.

“Anche per me,” dice Calvin rapidamente, mentre attira Taylor al suo fianco, e prendono posto entrambi su un lato del divano, “Stavo cominciando a pensare che non volesse farci incontrare.”

“Anche io,” dice Louis, sogghignando quando Taylor alza gli occhi al cielo. Ovvio che lo conosce troppo bene per non sapere cosa sta per dire, “ma probabilmente aveva solo paura che potessi innamorarti di me.”

Fare una battuta come quella quando sei gay e in compagnia di qualcuno che hai appena conosciuto è un rischio, ma Louis ne sa abbastanza su di lui per mezzo di Taylor, e non è deluso quando Calvin posa un braccio attorno alle spalle della ragazza e gli fa un occhiolino.

“Posso capire il perché,” dice, fingendo di squadrare Louis.

Louis piega la testa all’indietro quando una risata divertita gli sgorga dal petto. Taylor colpisce il fianco di Calvin, che si limita a premerle un bacio sulla guancia, facendo evaporare il suo fastidio all’istante. Bastardo, pensa Louis.

“Allora, bimbi,” dice con gusto, sfregandosi le mani nel rivolgere un sorriso all’amica, “quali sono le vostre intenzioni? Calvin, dovrò raccogliere i pezzi del tuo cuore quando lei scriverà inevitabilmente un album sulla fine della vostra relazione? _Oppure_ dovrò spezzarti le lunghe gambe da giraffa per averla fatta star male?”

“Louis!” lo rimprovera Taylor.

Lui si limita a farle la linguaccia. Lei sa com’è fatto e l’ha comunque portato lì. È colpa sua, sul serio. Louis si acciglia nel realizzare che potrebbe essere il motivo per cui non li ha fatti conoscere prima.

“Be’,” gli occhi di Calvin sfarfallano di lato e c’è quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, quello da ‘per me esisti solo tu’ che fa provare a Louis un dolore dentro di sé, “credo che ce la caveremo. Spero che scriva davvero un album su di me. Spero solo che sia uno felice.”

Louis sta per prendere in giro quel ragazzo muscoloso per essere così sdolcinato, quando ancora una volta, Calvin si dimostra degno del suo rispetto.

“Mi aspetto almeno una canzone dedicata alle nostre prodezze a letto.”

Taylor lo colpisce di nuovo, guadagnandosi un altro bacio delicato che le fa brillare gli occhi. Louis cerca di non sospirare rumorosamente o di diventare verde d’invidia. Ha tutto questo, dopotutto. Ha una persona che ama e che è innamorata di lui. Una persona che lo bacia proprio in quel modo. Allora perché sente improvvisamente che Taylor stia vivendo quella vita che lui ha sempre voluto ma non ha mai avuto? Perché sente il petto contrarsi con una fastidiosa sensazione di bisogno insoddisfatto?

 

**

 

“Mi chiedevo se magari stasera potessimo guardare i Brits, o sai, magari solo il red carpet, perché–”

“Amore, stasera gioca la mia squadra. Mi dispiace,” dice Duncan, mentre si sdraia sul divano e apre un’altra birra.

“Non fa niente,” dice Louis, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla vita di Duncan e accoccolandosi sul suo petto.

La mano di Duncan si infila tra i suoi capelli, ma sta gridando oscenità alla TV, gli occhi verdi che praticamente sparano scintille di rabbia. Di tanto in tanto tira forte, seppur inconsciamente, le ciocche di capelli di Louis, e quest’ultimo trasalisce ma non dice niente. L’unica volta in cui Duncan si degna di staccare gli occhi dallo schermo è quando il suo telefono suona nel bel mezzo della partita con un messaggio da “Sasha”.

Lo afferra immediatamente e poi annuncia che deve “andare a riflettere”, portando il telefono con sé e allontanandosi velocemente. Louis rimane lì con una leggera nausea nello stomaco. Quando Duncan ritorna, Louis si accoccola nuovamente su di lui, ma solleva la testa per osservare la sua espressione. I suoi occhi sono spalancati ed eccitati, e c’è un accenno di rosa sulla sua pelle. Sembra felice. Louis è abbastanza sicuro che nessuno abbia mai cagato così bene.

“Duncan,” dice, aspettando in silenzio finché Duncan non abbassa con riluttanza la testa e incontra i suoi occhi, “amore, chi è Sasha?”

Non c’è esitazione, nessun tentativo di distogliere lo sguardo. Nessun segno che potrebbe mentire. Duncan accarezza la nuca di Louis con un’espressione tranquilla sul viso e appagamento nei suoi occhi.

“Una ragazza del lavoro. Ti ricordi… sai, quella con i capelli scuri con cui hai passato un sacco di tempo a parlare a quella festa di Natale qualche anno fa? Lei.”

Di solito Louis è un pignolo per i dettagli, come i nomi delle persone, e la sua memoria è in contrasto con quel che Duncan gli sta dicendo. Era leggermente ubriaco, ma sicuramente si ricorderebbe…

“Pensavo che si chiamasse Laura…”

L’espressione di Duncan si irrigidisce e poi si inasprisce, gli occhi verdi che si assottigliano mentre stringe i capelli di Louis nel suo pugno, tirando con più forza. A Louis manca il respiro.

“Mi stai accusando di qualcosa, Louis? Sono gay, _amore_ , non è che abbia intenzione di scoparmi una donna,” dice, con notevole astio.

Louis si sente un completo stronzo. Un idiota. La sua accusa non ha senso. Duncan non ha mai nemmeno guardato una donna, figuriamoci andarci a letto, eppure eccolo qui, a preoccuparsi che potrebbe essere successo qualcosa con una di loro. Se qualcuno dovesse sentirsi in colpa, quello è Louis. È lui quello che ha incontrato Harry a insaputa del suo ragazzo.

“Scusami,” dice con tristezza, “Scusami, sono proprio un idiota. Ti amo… Scusami.”

Duncan lascia la presa sui capelli ma non risponde, mentre torna a guardare la TV e riprende le sue urla aggressive. Meglio così, pensa Louis, non mi merito il suo perdono. Il suo amore. C’è un bussare alla porta, e il respiro di Louis si blocca nell’immaginare chi potrebbe essere. Non c’è motivo di pensare che sia Harry. Non c’è motivo per Harry di avvicinarsi ancora a lui, e di certo non con Duncan nelle vicinanze, ma il suo stomaco smette comunque di digerire il cibo e il suo cervello comincia a ronzare. Quando Duncan arranca verso la porta, Louis lo segue mordendosi le labbra e con il battito irregolare.

“Oops,” Harry impreca quando fa cadere una pila di fogli ai piedi di Duncan.

È bellissimo con suoi i jeans strappati e la maglietta blu notte scollata, con una scritta illeggibile di fronte. I suoi ricci sono selvaggi, a sfiorargli le orecchie, e Louis desidera disperatamente allungare una mano e toccarglieli. Non lo fa. Invece, supera Duncan e si inginocchia, raccogliendo metà dei fogli tra le mani e restituendoli a un imbarazzato Harry. Solo che quando solleva lo sguardo, la testa di Harry è troppo vicina, gli occhi nei suoi. Le loro bocche si dischiudono dalla sorpresa nello stesso momento e Louis sente come se quegli enormi occhi verdi abbiano occupato tutta la sua visuale.

“Ciao,” dice stupidamente, cercando di non sentirsi ipnotizzato dall’odore di colonia e dall’odore dello stesso Harry, che gli riempie il naso e gli intorpidisce gli arti.

“Ciao,” dice Harry, e il suo sorriso compare solo agli angoli della bocca, come se stesse tenendo un segreto da qualche parte lì in mezzo.

Il segreto potrebbe essere che sente quanto sia spaventosamente irregolare il battito di Louis in quel momento.

“Chiedo scusa,” dice Duncan con un tono basso e minaccioso, e Louis scatta subito in piedi, “ma pensavo di essere stato chiaro sul fatto che dovessi stare alla larga da me e dal mio ragazzo. O sarà peggio per te.”

Suona come un terribile cattivo dei film e Louis si ritrova a voler sbuffare o alzare gli occhi al cielo. Harry sembra un po’ nervoso e dondola leggermente sui talloni. Louis resiste alla tentazione di afferrargli il gomito e tenerlo fermo.

“Sì sì, certo. Sono mortificato,” dice Harry, gli occhi su quelli di Duncan mentre sistema i fogli in una pila più ordinata, “ma ho pensato che avrei… ho pensato che sarebbe stato scortese non–”

“Sputa il rospo,” lo interrompe Duncan.

“Darò una festa nel mio appartamento domani sera e ho invitato tutto il palazzo. Pensavo che voi ragazzi voleste venire,” dice Harry rapidamente e lo shock di Louis deve aver paralizzato la sua espressione, perché quando gli occhi di Harry scattano nella sua direzione, c’è una sorta di rassicurazione in essi.

“Assolutamente n–” Duncan comincia a obiettare con un ringhio.

“Pensavo che potreste conoscere la mia ragazza,” lo interrompe Harry, gesticolando con la mano mentre continua, “sai, per chiarire qualsiasi sia questa _cosa_ tra noi. Così capirai che non sono minimamente interessato al tuo ragazzo.”

Ti prego dì di no, ti prego dì di no, cantilena Louis nella sua testa, alzando lo sguardo su Duncan che, con suo sommo orrore, non ha zittito immediatamente Harry. Louis non può averli nella stessa stanza. Il suo ragazzo e il suo… il suo Harry. Be’, non il _suo_ Harry… solo… oh cazzo, perché sta cercando di definire Harry nella sua mente? Non ha importanza.

“Ma certo che verremo,” dice Duncan e c’è quella sfida nella sua voce, quel tono da ‘Ho intenzione di batterti al tuo stesso gioco’. È l’ultima cosa che Louis vuole sentire al momento, “ci farebbe molto piacere incontrare questa ragazza di cui sembri essere così innamorato.”

“Fantastico,” dice Harry, battendo le mani e sorridendo come un bambino a cui è stato appena dato un leccalecca arcobaleno, “Ci vediamo domani sera.”

È un bambino. Un cazzo di bambino con i capelli ricci e le guance rosa. Perché è così angelico?

Duncan non lo saluta nemmeno, limitandosi a sbattergli la porta in faccia da persona socievole qual è. Il viso di Louis si arriccia in un broncio mentre lo osserva.

“Perché gli hai detto di sì? Io non ci voglio andare.”

Duncan sembra estremamente soddisfatto dalla riluttanza di Louis, e quest’ultimo sente un’altra bolla di colpevolezza ostruirgli la gola, perché non è che lui non voglia vedere Harry.

“Be’, non staremo tanto,” promette Duncan, attirando Louis al petto e premendo una guancia contro i suoi capelli, “giusto il tempo di vedere questa sua ragazza e deridere il suo strambo appartamento.”

“Non è strambo,” mormora Louis contro il suo petto senza riflettere.

Duncan si tira indietro per guardarlo.

“Cosa?”

“Ho detto che ti amo.”

Duncan non risponde, ma lo attira a sé e lo bacia lentamente, spingendo la lingua dentro e fuori la bocca di Louis fino a che la testa di quest’ultimo non comincia a sentirsi stordita dal desiderio e lui dimentica l’hipster e tutti i problemi derivanti. Poi, la squadra di Duncan segna un goal e lui stacca Louis dalla sua bocca si lancia sul divano, allungando i piedi fuori dal bracciolo in modo che Louis non abbia neanche più lo spazio per sedersi accanto a lui. Louis si limita a sospirare e a dirsi che, in ogni caso, non vuole guardare una stupida partita di basket.

 

**

 

“Louis,” dice Harry, gli occhi che si aggrappano a quel ragazzo bello da impazzire per un secondo di troppo, prima di spostarsi rapidamente sul corpo a forma di mattone al suo fianco, “Duncan. Sono così felice che siate venuti.”

Louis non sembra felice di essere lì. Sembra impanicato da morire, le ciglia che sfarfallano rapidamente e le mani chiuse a pugno ai suoi lati. Harry crede che Louis non sia nemmeno conscio di farlo, ma all’improvviso si trova distratto lui stesso. Distratto da quanto siano incredibilmente piccole le mani di quel ragazzo. Sono pugni da bambino, da neonato, se vogliamo. Harry cerca di non perdere i sensi. È probabile che lo stia fissando, quando Louis inarca le sue sopracciglia perfette verso di lui. Harry si chiede se se le faccia. _Cristo_.

A quel punto avrebbe dovuto già averli invitati in casa, ma Louis indossa una maglietta grigia aderente e scollata, che rivela le sue seducenti clavicole e una giacca da sera nera che gli stringe la vita stretta. Harry è distratto, per usare un eufemismo. Non riesce a fare a meno di pensare quanto sarebbe bello mettere le mani su quei fianchi. È solo umano e Louis è seriamente attraente. I suoi pantaloni sono maledettamente stretti e i capelli sono sistemati in un ciuffo arruffato dall’aspetto morbido, nonostante non si muovano di un centimetro.

Louis traccia un contrasto netto con il suo ragazzo massiccio, che indossa una felpa grigia sgualcita e un paio di orrendi jeans rossicci. L’unico punto a suo favore è il modo in cui i suoi capelli a porcospino siano stati lasciati liberi, in modo che la sua frangia bionda passi sulla sua fronte ed evidenzi il verde dei suoi occhi. Harry non vuole certo vantarsi, ma gli piace pensare che i suoi siano di un verde molto più bello.

“Accomodatevi,” dice con un sorriso ampio, mentre Louis continua semplicemente a stringere i pugni e Duncan persiste con il suo sguardo minaccioso.

Harry stringe le loro mani, con un occhiolino per Louis e un sorriso falso e forzato per Duncan. Duncan strizza la mano di Harry fino a che i suoi stessi anelli non gli scavano nelle dita, e deve concentrarsi con tutte le sue forze per non trasalire o mostrare qualsiasi segno di debolezza. Non cederà davanti a quel coglione. Non di fronte a Louis.

“Allora, questo è il mio appartamento,” dice Harry, camminando al contrario nell’ingresso con le braccia spalancate.

“Dov’è la tua ragazza?” grugnisce Duncan, arrivando dritto al punto mentre osserva l’appartamento di Harry con un’espressione disgustata.

Harry non riesce a capire quale sia il problema di Duncan, perché non crede che il suo appartamento sia poi così diverso dal loro. D’altra parte, Duncan sembra il tipo di persona che si crea il problema nella propria testa se non riesce a trovarne uno nell’ambiente circostante. In altre parole, un assoluto guastafeste.

“Vado a chiamarla, è in cucina a preparare cocktail. Fa la barista,” spiega Harry, assicurandosi di sorridere radioso come un fidanzato indiscutibilmente orgoglioso, “non sono l’uomo più fortunato del mondo?”

Le sopracciglia di Louis sono aggrottate e i suoi occhi gridano improperi. Cose come, _che cazzo stai facendo_ e _perché mi stai facendo questo_? I messaggi sono semplicemente variazioni di quello che Harry ha ricevuto la notte precedente, nel quale venivano messe in discussione le sue buone intenzioni e gli veniva chiesto perché fosse determinato a rovinare la vita di Louis. Un pochino drammatico in realtà, ma Harry sospetta che sia parte integrante del conoscere qualcuno come Louis.

Ha cercato di chiarire le cose, spiegando che aveva solo pensato fosse una buona idea confermare che non fosse interessato a Louis con una dimostrazione reale. Per qualche strana ragione, questo gli è valso ancora più ira e Louis ha ribadito piuttosto categoricamente che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Harry l’ha ignorato.

Non ha intenzione di rinunciare ad essere la cosa migliore di cui Louis non ha mai saputo di aver bisogno, quindi ha aspettato con ansia per vedere se si sarebbe presentato. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che anche se Louis non voleva andare, se Duncan avesse voluto non ci sarebbe stata via di scampo. Louis viene sempre dopo quando la scelta è tra i suoi desideri e quelli di Duncan. Harry non sa se riuscirà mai a cambiare questo fattore, ma non ha ancora finito con Louis, questo è poco ma sicuro.

“Oh, senza ombra di dubbio,” concorda Duncan, ma c’è un ghigno sulla sua faccia, come se pensasse di essere troppo per un’umile barista.

Harry non sa esattamente che lavoro faccia, ma da quello che gli ha raccontato Louis e dall’aria di superiorità sul suo viso, dev’essere qualcosa di aziendale. Qualcosa che implica due tonnellate di scartoffie e un sacco di meeting in giacca e cravatta con uomini schifosamente ricchi. Riesce a immaginarsi Duncan seduto a discutere sull’economia e a usare paroloni come “previsioni di bilancio” e “reddito lordo”. Okay, magari Harry non ne conosce i dettagli, ma dallo sguardo perennemente acido sulla faccia di Duncan, può immaginare che sia il lavoro più noioso e arido che possa esistere.

Harry sparisce in cucina e arriva alle spalle di una ragazza bionda intenta ad armeggiare con il frullatore. Le preme un bacio sulla testa e lei si gira, poggiandosi sul bancone e lanciandogli le braccia attorno al collo.

“Oh, ciao amore,” dice lei con un sorriso imbronciato, il rossetto rosa che luccica alla luce.

È favolosa in quella canottiera nera che scende sulla sua impressionante scollatura e in quel paio di shorts neri che le fasciano perfettamente il corpo snello. Mettono in mostra la forma dei suoi fianchi formosi che cedono il passo a un culo spettacolare e a un paio di gambe stellari. È davvero bellissima e Harry non avrebbe potuto desiderare una complice migliore.

“Come vanno i cocktail, bellezza?” le chiede, il sorriso che raggiunge gli angoli della bocca.

Lei sbatte le palpebre e si preme un dito sul mento, inclinando appena la sua testa bionda nel recitare la parte della stupida biondina.

“Uhm… okay. Credo… ma forse potresti mostrarmi _sul serio_ come si fa.”

Il sorriso di Harry si espande fino a che si ritrova a stringere i denti per nascondere il suo divertimento. Lou si alza sulle punte dei piedi e lascia un bacio veloce sulla sua bocca e lui perde completamente il suo autocontrollo, un rombo profondo a formarsi nel petto mentre preme i ricci sulla spalla di lei e ride contro il suo collo. Lou gli dà una leggera pacca sul culo e ride altrettanto forte.

“Oddio, è stato orribile,” dice Harry con un ghigno, “non sono riuscito a continuare.”

“Concordo,” dice Lou con gli occhi vispi e la stessa espressione divertita, “baciare te è come baciare mio fratello. Se mio fratello si mettesse il lucidalabbra alla ciliegia.”

Harry lancia le braccia in aria e scrolla le spalle, imperturbato.

“Be’, amore mio,” dice, “è giunto il momento di incontrarli, quindi farai meglio a incanalare tutto ciò che hai imparato nel tuo breve periodo alla scuola di recitazione, così da _non_ sembrare fratello e sorella,” la avvisa Harry, con uno sguardo determinato.

Lei gli preme un bacio sulla guancia, molto più normale e piacevole per entrambi, e poi gli avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita. Lui porta il suo sulle spalle di lei.

“Andrà alla grande,” gli promette, l’entusiasmo a danzare nei suoi occhi.

Lui sa anche il perché. Quando aveva finalmente finito di spiegare il suo piano al telefono, lei aveva riso per cinque minuti di fila prima di annunciare, “Finalmente ti piace qualcuno.” Harry aveva negato con veemenza… sia a lei che forse a se stesso, fino a che non era diventato paonazzo. Questo ovviamente l’ha resa ancora più certa che lui avesse, in effetti, una cotta per il ragazzo della porta accanto. È assurdo, eppure eccola lì, che si dirige verso il soggiorno con quel barlume investigativo negli occhi come se fosse un piccolo segugio a caccia, e Louis la sua preda. Gesù Cristo.

“Louis, Duncan… lei è la mia ragazza, Lou,” dice Harry, gesticolando con entusiasmo con la mano per indicarla.

Il tutto accompagnato da un sorriso abbagliante che manda in direzione di Louis.

Le sopracciglia di Louis scattano verso l’alto, e lui appare piuttosto confuso per un attimo prima di ammorbidire i suoi lineamenti in un sorriso, e allunga la mano per stringere quella di Lou. Lou, che lo sta guardando dalla testa ai piedi senza alcun pudore. A quanto pare, le piace quel che vede, mentre sorride e gli ammicca in maniera provocante. Louis arrossisce, ed è bellissimo.

Poi è il turno di Duncan e Harry immagina di riuscire a sentire il resto di loro trattenere il respiro quando artiglia la mano di Lou e si china leggermente in avanti per fissarla in maniera più diretta. Il suo sguardo si sposta su tutto il suo viso come per cercare segni del fatto che sia una specie di robot. Harry trattiene una risata.

“Piacere di conoscerti,” è la prima cosa che dice Duncan, e Harry e Louis tirano un sospiro di sollievo, i loro occhi che si incontrano e si fissano per un attimo.

Poi Louis si volta, facendo scivolare la sua mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni di Duncan. Harry si costringe a sorridere.

“Anche per me, e tu e il tuo ragazzo, insieme, siete…” Lou li indica con la mano, il viso completamente distorto come se avesse appena succhiato un limone aspro, “davvero dolcissimi.”

È chiaro che pensi tutto tranne che quello, e Harry non dovrebbe goderne così tanto, visto che probabilmente è dovuto alle sue strane idee sul fatto che Louis dovrebbe invece stare con Harry. Eppure, non riesce a trattenere il piccolo fremito del suo sorriso che spunta con il freddo giudizio di Lou.

“Be’, ora dobbiamo proprio andare,” dice Duncan con uno sbadiglio esageratamente rumoroso, “perché sono davvero esausto. Siamo venuti solo per incontrare questa ragazza.”

Harry sbuffa una risata senza riflettere, cercando poi di camuffarla con un colpo di tosse. Duncan è ancora impegnato ad analizzare Lou e sembra non accorgersene, ma gli occhi di Louis sono come lame quando si fissano su Harry. È palese che anche Louis non veda l’ora di andarsene, in modo da allontanarsi da Harry, per evitare l’eventualità che possano davvero diventare amici.

È quella barriera aggiuntiva. Dev’essere così. Non ha solo paura di Duncan. È quasi come se Louis avesse paura di _lui_ … ma è ridicolo. Che motivo avrebbe? Harry è stanco di essere bloccato a ogni tentativo. Se non riuscirà a piegare la volontà di Louis con la sottile persuasione, lo incastrerà in ogni modo possibile, e inizierà in quel momento. Inizierà mostrando a Louis che possono stare nello stesso posto e nello stesso momento e il mondo non imploderà.

“No, non andatevene,” dice Harry, cercando una scusa su due piedi, “perché Lou vorrebbe davvero mostrarti come prepara bene i cocktail, non è vero Lou?”

Lou sposta lo sguardo su di lui con un’espressione furba sul viso, voltandosi e avvolgendo poi una mano attorno al polso di Duncan.

“Esatto, vieni con me. Harry terrà d’occhio il tuo ragazzo,” cinguetta Lou.

_Magari_ , pensa Harry con un sospiro malinconico. Duncan sembra pronto a opporsi, ma poi Louis gli si preme sulla schiena e stampa un bacio sulla sua guancia.

“A dire il vero penso che andrò in bagno, tesoro. Vengo a cercarti quando ho finito. Promesso,” giura.

Harry vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma Lou sta già tirando Duncan verso la cucina e Harry è troppo occupato a cercare di afferrare la mano di Louis mentre sfreccia attraverso l’orda di persone verso il bagno. Maledizione.

 

**

 

Louis si sta nascondendo da lui. Harry potrebbe aver piazzato un ostacolo (un bowling formato da bottiglie di birra vuote come birilli e un’arancia come palla) in modo che Louis e Duncan non se ne possano andare. Ma comunque, questo non ha fermato Louis dall’evitare Harry ad oltranza.

Ogni volta che Harry lo trova, il ragazzo attira Duncan in un bacio disgustosamente intimo che fa stringere il petto di Harry, o scappa verso il bagno. Niente sta andando come previsto, e Harry è sempre meno sobrio, con Lou che lo riempie di alcool e tenta di convincerlo a ballare.

Dopo un po’ è così oppresso che rinuncia a coinvolgere Louis, decidendo di rannicchiarsi sul divano e fissarlo come un maniaco ubriaco. Osserva mentre Louis palpa e viene palpato dal suo ragazzo, sembrando a tutti gli effetti un uomo, difatti, felicemente innamorato. Peccato che Harry conosca la verità. Peccato che Harry abbia visto Louis piangere per il suo ragazzo e a causa sua, e abbia visto con i suoi occhi le ragioni di fondo di quel comportamento. Ha sentito gridare Duncan attraverso le pareti e ha visto quella fiamma di frenesia divampare nei suoi occhi. Harry si era sentito gelare fino alle ossa.

Sa come vanno queste cose. Il fidanzato sadico è un vero tesoro quando vuole esserlo. Ovvero, abbastanza spesso da tenersi vicino il suo innamorato. Però, non appena quell’interruttore scatta dentro di lui, non c’è più traccia di quella persona affettuosa. Ci sono solo occhi da folle e un essere che non merita più la persona a cui sta urlando addosso.

Guardare Louis toccarlo in quel modo fa sentire Harry veramente male, e non perché sia geloso. Non per il bruciore al petto che sta cercando di ignorare. Ma perché Duncan non si merita quelle bellissime dita da pianista sul suo petto, nella sua tasca posteriore o tra i suoi capelli. Non si merita il morbido tocco di quelle labbra sottili sulla sua bocca, o quelle ciglia che gli sfiorano il viso quando attira Louis a sé e li fa dondolare da una parte all’altra. Non si merita niente di tutto quello. Gli fa un male cane vedere Louis abbandonarsi a lui senza pensarci due volte. Come se tutto il resto non contasse.

“Ti serve un altro drink,” gli sussurra Lou all’orecchio, sistemandosi sulle sue gambe e buttandogli le braccia attorno al collo.

“No, sto bene così,” mormora Harry, sapendo di suonare davvero depresso, ma è abbastanza ubriaco da non preoccuparsene.

La sua camicia diventa improvvisamente molto interessante, nel rifiutarsi di incontrare lo sguardo indagatore negli occhi di Lou.

“Harry.”

“Shh Lou,” piagnucola Harry, “ti prego, non dire niente.”

“Amore,” dice lei, e improvvisamente la sua voce ha quel luccichio che Harry non capisce.

“Sì?”

“Ti fidi di me?” chiede lei, infilando una mano tra i suoi capelli dietro l’orecchio.

È una bella sensazione. Harry piega la testa all’indietro e mormora in assenso.

“Bene,” dice lei, “perché spero davvero che vada meglio dell’ultima volta.”

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano proprio quando Lou preme la bocca contro la sua. Rimane completamente rigido per un attimo, il sedere che si solleva dal divano e le mani che scivolano sulle spalle di Lou per allontanarla. Ma lei si limita a spingerlo nuovamente giù e affondare le dita tra i suoi ricci. Nonostante la pressione delle sue labbra sia ancora sgradita e decisamente troppo appiccicosa, non può fare a meno di fare le fusa al tocco. La bocca di lei si separa per un attimo dalla sua quando gli sussurra all’orecchio.

“Possiamo farlo ingelosire anche noi, piccolo.”

Il respiro di Harry fuoriesce caldo e pesante quando solleva lo sguardo e trova Louis a fissarlo oltre la spalla di Duncan con qualcosa di rovente, metallico e quasi violento fiammeggiargli negli occhi. Come una macchina che ha appena preso fuoco e sta perdendo benzina dappertutto. La bocca di Louis è contratta e le sue mani sono di nuovo strette a pugno, quando Duncan si tira indietro per chiedergli cosa c’è che non va. Louis gli sussurra rapidamente qualcosa, gli occhi che guizzano di nuovo per un attimo in quelli di Harry prima di sparire in cucina. Harry è in piedi in un istante. Stavolta Louis non gli scappa.

 

**

 

Louis sbatte la testa contro lo specchio del bagno, cercando di non pensare alle mani tra i boccoli e alle stupide troiette bionde che baciano hipster ricci e ugualmente stupidi, quando sente un leggero bussare alla porta, che si spalanca. Harry. Cazzo.

Louis si gira per guardarlo, cercando poi di superarlo per tornare alla festa. Harry è troppo determinato. Una mano scatta all’indietro per chiudere la porta dietro di sé e l’altra spinge Louis contro il marmo che circonda il lavandino. Quegli occhi verdi sono fin troppo ipnotici, mentre lo fissano come se sapessero decisamente troppo sul suo piccolo sclero. Louis si ritrova a respirare troppo velocemente. Porta una mano alla testa nel cominciare a sentirsi un po’ stordito.

“Ti senti bene?” chiede Harry, allungando una mano per toccare la testa di Louis e lasciandola cadere altrettanto rapidamente.

“Sto benissimo,” scatta Louis, voltandosi per guardarsi allo specchio.

Non sembra stia bene. I suoi occhi sono di colpo diventati rossi, come se metà dei capillari all’interno fossero esplosi quando ha visto Lou baciare Harry. La pelle sembra tutta tesa e tirata come se qualcuno gli avesse fatto un brutto lifting, e Harry lo sta osservando con curiosità alle sue spalle, inclinando la testa così che i ricci ribelli gli cadano sugli occhi, coprendoli appena. Assomiglia un sacco a un bambino imbronciato, seppur costantemente curioso, e Louis vorrebbe consolarlo. Più o meno.

“Scusami,” sospira, “non volevo aggredirti.”

Harry fa spallucce come se fosse tutto a posto, ma i suoi occhi continuano a essere sull’orlo delle lacrime, il che fa venire anche a Louis voglia di piangere. Quell’hipster gli ha preso il cuore e tiene stretta la corda.

“Era molto realistico,” dice Louis alla fine, la voce che non lascia trapelare nulla, mentre si volta verso il lavandino e comincia a lavarsi le mani, solo per avere una scusa per non guardare Harry negli occhi.

Harry ridacchia e Louis chiude il rubinetto, alzando lo sguardo su di lui allo specchio con aria sorpresa.

“Be’, era un bacio vero,” dice Harry, gli occhi ancora luminosi.

Louis dovrebbe sentirsi meglio ora che non si trova più davanti quel bambino piagnucolone con gli occhi da cerbiatto, ma si sente ancora stranamente male. Persino più di prima.

“Pensavo che fossi gay.”

Perché sembra che Louis stia accusando quel povero ragazzo?

“Lo sono…”

Harry sembra confuso; le sopracciglia sono corrucciate e gli occhi setacciano Louis come per capire quali siano i suoi pensieri. Louis si volta di nuovo e resiste alla tentazione di abbassare lo sguardo sui jeans dell’altro ragazzo. Non sa come Harry sia riuscito a far entrare le sue gambe da giraffa lì dentro, ma sembra che siano diventati sempre più stretti con il passare della serata.

“Quindi non ti è piaciuto?”

Okay, perché quello suona come sollievo?

“Non era male,” Harry fa spallucce, qualcosa che si muove agli angoli della sua bocca, “Mi piacciono i baci.”

Louis lo ignora.

“Lou? Sul serio, Harry? Non ti è venuto in mente niente di meglio?”

A quanto pare è la battuta più divertente del mondo, perché Harry perde il controllo, battendo una mano sul ginocchio e sbattendo la testa riccia contro la porta del bagno. Ha gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre strizzate e l’intero volto si è sollevato oltre ogni limite. Louis si ritrova a voler sorridere al modo sciocco e infantile in cui Harry ride; il modo in cui tutto il suo corpo trema… ma resiste, optando per incrociare le braccia al petto, in attesa. Harry ride ancora quando apre gli occhi e nota la costernazione di Louis.

“Quello è _davvero_ il suo nome,” dice Harry con enfasi, “Si chiama Louise Teasdale. Lou. Capito?”

Cazzo. Louis ha fatto la figura del perfetto idiota. Disincrocia lentamente le braccia, per poi voltarsi e ricominciare a sbattere la testa contro lo specchio. Harry ridacchia, e sembra Morgan Freeman sotto effetto di elio. Tutto profondo e rauco ma con quel suono acuto con cui termina ogni risatina, semplice per definizione. È un suono ridicolo e ovviamente gli angoli della bocca di Louis ne sono attratti come una falena dalle fiamme. Si sollevano di loro spontanea volontà.

Quando Harry lo allontana dallo specchio, le dita strette sulla sua spalla, nota l’accenno di sorriso di Louis. Il suo verde liquido si scioglie e le dita premono più in profondità sulla sua giacca. Se ne sta semplicemente lì a sorridere a Louis, tutto intontito e bellissimo.

“Devo andare,” butta fuori Louis, districandosi dalla presa e sfrecciando fuori dalla porta prima che Harry possa fermarlo.

È sufficiente sussurrare una promessa sporca all’orecchio di Duncan per trascinarlo via dalla partita di bowling che ha iniziato durante l’assenza di Louis. Louis vuole andarsene così in fretta che a malapena si scusa per calciare via le bottiglie di birra dalla porta così che possano uscire. Il telefono gli vibra nella tasca e sente la porta di Harry spalancarsi proprio quando lui e Duncan entrano nel loro appartamento, ma è inutile. Ne ha davvero abbastanza di Harry e delle sue espressioni stupide e affascinanti sul suo viso stupido e attraente.

 

**

 

“Ehi.”

Louis quasi sobbalza dallo spavento. È appena uscito dal bagno della palestra, in procinto di andare a fare un po’ di allenamento. Solo che a ostacolarlo c’è un Harry Styles in canottiera verde e un paio di pantaloncini neri, aderenti ed elasticizzati. I suoi bicipiti si gonfiano appena quando si sporge in avanti e posa le mani sugli stipiti della porta, intrappolando Louis dove si trova.

Louis desidera all’improvviso di aver optato per un abbigliamento sportivo migliore, rispetto a un paio di pantaloni grigi e una maglietta che aveva ricevuto quando aveva recitato in Grease alle superiori. Quando gli occhi di Harry scivolano sul suo petto e notano le parole “Grease: The Musical” e “Louis Tomlinson – Danny Zuko”, gli occhi si illuminano e la bocca comincia a fremere con il peso del suo sorriso.

“Forza, ridi pure di me,” sospira Louis sconfitto, poggiandosi contro la porta del bagno.

Harry sembra confuso.

“Non hai intenzione di chiedermi che diavolo ci faccio qui e dirmi di starti alla larga?”

“Non hai intenzione di ignorare qualsiasi cosa ti dica e fare quel cavolo che ti pare?” ribatte Louis, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Harry non ride o appare infastidito. Annuisce con un’espressione speculativa, come se Louis gli avesse appena esposto un interessante tratto del suo carattere.

“E comunque,” aggiunge Louis, “Immagino tu mi stia stalkerando. Sei ostinato come le mie sorelle quando vogliono truccarmi.”

“Ma immagino che tu non le respinga con così tanta determinazione,” dice Harry, chinandosi impercettibilmente in avanti; Louis è improvvisamente investito da un odore di crema idratante misto a profumo, con una minima traccia di sudore, “perché non ti dispiace truccarti, in realtà.”

“Sì, be’.”

È una cosa stupida e inutile da dire e anche Harry lo sa. Ridacchia e infila un dito sotto il mento di Louis, facendoglielo sollevare. Louis cerca di pensare a cose fredde. Frigorifero. Gelato. Il Polo Nord. È inutile. Riesce a sentire la pelle scaldarsi ma si rifiuta di distogliere lo sguardo mentre gli occhi di Harry vagano per il suo volto, studiandolo per la risposta a una domanda che non ha ancora espresso a voce alta. È invasivo e vagamente spaventoso.

“Ch-che stai facendo,” Louis balbetta appena e fanculo tutto, non è per niente disinvolto.

“Sto cercando di capire perché ogni volta che mi guardi, è come se ci fossero due forze che si scontrano nei tuoi occhi. Come se una parte di te volesse lasciarmi entrare ed essere mio amico, e l’altra parte… l’altra parte di te è spaventata a morte.”

Louis strappa il mento dalla presa, un tipo diverso di calore a risalire sul suo volto.

“Non sono ‘spaventato a morte’,” obietta Louis, articolando quel che pensa sia una perfetta imitazione della cadenza lenta e profonda di Harry.

“Non c’è bisogno di metterti così sulla difensiva, Lou.”

Il sorrisetto di Harry è alquanto irritante. Louis sta per dirgli proprio quello quando la porta si apre dietro di lui, e comincia a cadere all’indietro. Per fortuna la mano di Harry si tende e si avvolge attorno al suo polso, tirandolo in avanti e contro il suo petto.

“Scusa amico,” dice una voce bassa dall’accento nordico, che somiglia molto alla sua, e poi l’uomo li supera e si allontana.

Il corpo di Harry è leggermente piegato sul suo, e il viso di Louis è contro il suo collo. Riesce a sentire le pesche e la vaniglia. Riesce quasi a sentire il sapore del profumo di Harry. Le sue labbra sfiorano la clavicola e le mani di Harry stringono più forte le sue braccia per un attimo.

“Scusa,” dice Louis nel tirarsi indietro, suonando davvero costipato, “un incidente.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono spalancati, ma fa spallucce e gli rivolge un sorriso storto a cui Louis si aggrappa disperatamente, sperando che significhi che Harry non abbia dato molto peso al fatto che Louis gli abbia appena baciato il petto. Di nuovo. Deve andarsene da lì.

“Devo andare,” dice, guardando poi la bocca di Harry curvarsi verso il basso e il corpo ingobbirsi.

È la stessa identica cosa che gli ha detto alla festa. Harry si volta, come se fosse intenzionato ad allontanarsi, ma poi si ferma.

“Oh, wow,” dice, il corpo che si allunga quando si stiracchia, un adorabile sorriso di nuovo sulla sua bocca.

“Oh, wow, cosa?” chiede Louis, osservando come gli occhi di Harry si siano agganciati a qualcosa che non riesce a vedere.

La mano di Harry si avvolge attorno al suo bicipite quando lo trascina dietro di lui e si fa strada tra gli attrezzi sportivi. All’improvviso strattona Louis dietro uno scaffale che contiene una serie di pesi.

“Harry, cosa–”

“Shh!” sussurra Harry, spingendo le dita contro le labbra di Louis.

Gli occhi di Louis sono su quelle dita quando Harry le preme sull’apertura della sua bocca. Sente un vuoto allo stomaco e la sua lingua da lucertola fuoriesce per leccare la punta del dito di Harry. Sa di melone. Non è sicuro del motivo e non sa che cazzo stia facendo la sua lingua. Harry sembra abbia preso la scossa quando allontana le dita e Louis si sente uno stronzo per averlo fatto sentire a disagio.

“Scusa,” mormora di nuovo, “un incidente.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono dubbiosi per un attimo, e la sua bocca si dischiude come se stesse per fargli notare le sue stronzate, ma poi qualcosa attira la sua attenzione e la sua testa torna a guardare davanti a sé. Tira la mano di Louis per portare anche lui a fare lo stesso. Sono Liam e Zayn, stretti in un abbraccio appassionato. Zayn sta palpando il culo di Liam e le dita di Liam sono aggrappate al viso di Zayn come se, stringendolo abbastanza forte, le loro bocche non dovranno mai separarsi.

“Uhm, lo sanno che sono in un luogo pubblico, giusto? Sembra l’inizio di un porno di bassa qualità. Si potrebbe chiamare tipo ‘Provocante personal trainer suda fottendo il suo cliente preferito,” bisbiglia Louis, chinandosi verso Harry.

Harry lo osserva ridacchiando piano. Louis sente la risata viaggiare lungo il suo esofago fino allo stomaco, incasinando la sua digestione per un attimo. Harry è così bello. Perché è così bello? Harry si china verso Louis nel rispondere, i ricci che solleticano sulle guance di quest’ultimo facendolo involontariamente sorridere.

“Pensi davvero che sia Liam l’attivo?”

Louis indica con discrezione il fisico muscoloso di Liam.

“Guarda quelle braccia… e quelle gambe… e il suo, tutto in realtà. Scommetto che non si lascia nemmeno cavalcare da Zayn. Probabilmente gli piace fare tutto il lavoro.”

Harry sembra mezzo divertito, mezzo infastidito.

“Hai pensato parecchio a quel che piace a Liam a letto, vero?”

Louis fa spallucce.

“In realtà no. Sono solo bravo a fare i calcoli sul sesso. (ndt. _good at sexual math_ )”

Harry scuote la testa con un sorriso inciso nei suoi lineamenti, come se fosse la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai sentito.

“Uhm, Haz,” dice Louis piano, pentendosi poi del soprannome. Questo finché non vede sollevarsi il sorriso di Harry, “esattamente perché li stiamo spiando?”

Harry fa spallucce, ma poi si volta verso Louis con un’espressione più seria.

“Sono preoccupato per Liam,” ammette.

“Cosa? Perché?”

Harry sospira e i suoi occhi si fissano di colpo sulle scarpe di Louis.

“Zayn non è… non fa queste cose con i ragazzi. Ha avuto delle relazioni, sì, ma nel senso… relazioni è un parolone. Ho paura che spezzerà il cuore del povero Liam.”

Louis sta osservando la scena mentre ascolta Harry e alla fine, Liam e Zayn interrompono il loro bacio appassionato. Louis colpisce la spalla di Harry per fargli alzare lo sguardo.

“Ehi,” sta dicendo Zayn, un sorriso dolce sulla bocca e un’espressione tenera negli occhi mentre fa scorrere i pollici sulle guance di Liam, “Lo voglio davvero. Tu mi piaci davvero.”

Liam lo sta guardando con le supernove che praticamente gli esplodono dagli occhi, ricoprendo il pavimento di polvere di stelle. Arrossisce appena, ma poi morde la bocca di Zayn, le ciglia che sfiorano le guance quando si allontana, le mani che stringono i fianchi di Zayn.

“Mi piaci davvero anche tu,” sospira, felice, “e certo che sì. Mi piacerebbe incontrare i tuoi genitori. Anche se mi odieranno perché sono un ragazzo.”

Louis non è preparato per il forte sussulto che erutta dal petto di Harry, quindi non ha alcuna possibilità di tappargli la bocca con una mano o cercare un altro posto dove nascondersi. Harry pare fregarsene. Trascina Louis in piedi, e Liam e Zayn sembrano due conigli storditi nel fissare i loro rispettivi migliori amici e scambiare uno sguardo che dice, “Che cazzo sta succedendo?”

Alla fine Zayn farfuglia, “voi due ci stavate _spiando_ … insieme?!”

“No,” dice prontamente Louis.

“Sì.”

Louis lancia un’occhiataccia a Harry, ma quest’ultimo non lo nota. Sta fissando Zayn come se fosse Gesù Cristo in incognito. O qualcosa del genere.

“Vuoi davvero portarlo a conoscerli?” gli chiede.

Zayn prende la mano di Liam e la bacia dolcemente, gli occhi che brillano di una luce che divampa dall’interno, illuminando l’intera stanza nel processo. È disgustosamente dolce. Guarda Liam come se tutto quello che volesse fare fosse imboccarlo con dell’uva e sventolare le sue guance arrossate. È una scena bellissima. È una scena che fa male. Duncan l’ha mai guardato in quel modo? Zayn e Liam si conoscono da un paio di settimane. Com’è possibile che siano così innamorati?

“Non ho mai portato nessuno prima d’ora… lo so,” dice Zayn, e Liam deve saperlo già perché si limita ad annuire, gli occhi che si fissano su Zayn come se fosse una vera tortura guardare qualsiasi altra cosa, “ma questa è la prima volta che mi…” Zayn si interrompe e poi stringe la mano di Liam, “che mi sento come se avessi davvero qualcuno accanto da poter presentare con orgoglio.”

Liam sembra sul punto di sciogliersi. Louis non lo biasima.

“Io–” Harry si interrompe, apparentemente senza parole, e poi si lancia verso Zayn.

Incespicano all’indietro, e Zayn scoppia a ridere quando Harry lo stringe e comincia a decantare quanto sia fiero di lui, quanto sia felice per entrambi. Louis spalanca le braccia verso Liam con un sorrisetto.

“Vieni qui, Lima. Lascia che ti dica quanto ti voglio bene, dolcezza.”

“Vai a cagare,” Liam sbuffa una risata, “sei uno stronzo.”

“Tu mi ami.”

“No.”

“Vieni qui bastardo smielato.”

Liam avvolge un braccio attorno a Louis, seppellendo il viso nella sua spalla e lasciandoci un bacio delicato.

“Ti odio,” mormora.

Louis gli accarezza la nuca e incrocia gli occhi di Harry sopra la sua testa. Harry è ancora stretto in un abbraccio con Zayn, ma si è girato in modo da poter guardare Louis. I suoi occhi sono affettuosi da morire quando si posano sulla mano di Louis che accarezza i capelli di Liam. Louis dovrebbe forse sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma non è così. Ama il suo Lima.

“Ti odio anche io, Li.”

 

**

 

“Ehi Lou.”

La testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto come un razzo.

“Harry.”

Harry è in piedi all’ingresso del negozio di tatuaggi come un qualcosa uscito dalle pagine di GQ. Davvero perfetto. Indossa dei pantaloni neri attillati e una camicia bianca con i bottoni a righe bianche e nere. Ha arrotolato le maniche fino a metà e ha così tanti braccialetti che Louis riesce a stento a vedere la pelle al di sotto. Il suo ciondolo del giorno sembra essere un grande gatto avvolto attorno a uno più piccolo, e anche la sua bandana rosa shocking ha dei gattini bianchi stampati sopra. È ridicolo.

“Hai fatto scegliere l’outfit al tuo scarafaggio, Harold? Sei ridicolo.”

“Ridicolmente adorabile?” chiede Harry, un sorriso sdolcinato sul viso quando inclina la testa, poggiandola contro lo stipite della porta e facendo rimbalzare i ricci contro la bandana.

Sì, pensa Louis, sì, sei _ridicolmente_ adorabile. Cazzo.

“No,” scuote la testa con eccessiva veemenza, “sembri un bambino di sei anni. Chi altri indosserebbe accessori con i gattini e braccialetti da quattro soldi?”

Harry indica i vestiti di Louis, mostrando i denti. I suoi occhi scivolano sui jeans viola acceso e sulla Henley bianca infilata dentro che stringe sui bicipiti e sullo stomaco quando si muove.

“Be’, tu sembri molto… morbido. Piccolo e morbido,” lo prende in giro Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis e picchiettandolo sullo stomaco.

Louis si acciglia e scaccia il dito.

“Non sono piccolo e morbido per il cazzo,” obietta, “ma lasciamo perdere, che diavolo ci fai qui? Come sapevi dove fosse il mio negozio?”

Dà una spinta leggera allo stomaco di Harry, ma non ha alcun effetto e le sue dita rimangono premute contro gli addominali del ragazzo, mentre la mano di quest’ultimo gli avvolge i polsi.

“Voglio farmi un nuovo tatuaggio,” dice Harry, tutto irriverente e affascinante mentre sfrega i pollici contro i polsi di Louis, e quest’ultimo cerca di placare il suo battito disobbediente.

Louis si tira indietro e si volta verso il lettino reclinabile, raddrizzando il piccolo cuscino attaccato al poggiatesta. Harry fa scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e abbandona la testa sulla spalla così che il suo viso è inevitabilmente troppo vicino, gli occhi che incombono furtivi sul suo viso come due bolle verdi di chewing gum.

“Dai, Lou,” dice Harry, il labbro inferiore che si abbassa quando stringe Louis e sfrega la guancia sulla sua spalla, “il mio tatuatore è fuori città. Ho bisogno di te.”

Louis stringe i denti per impedirsi di appoggiarsi a Harry o incontrare il suo sguardo intenso.

“Cosa stai facendo, Harold?”

Louis osserva le mani di Harry, strette a pugno e posate sui suoi fianchi, tenendolo stretto.

“Sono super tattile con i miei amici,” mormora Harry, strofinando la faccia su Louis come per enfatizzare il concetto, “e tu sembri morbido, Lou.”

La pelle di Harry è così liscia sulla spalla di Louis, quei dannati boccoli che gli sfiorano delicatamente il collo con ogni movimento. Louis sguscia via dalla sua presa e si volta per guardarlo, appoggiandosi contro il lettino.

“Harry, quante cazzo di volte devo dirti che non possiamo essere amici? Che non è una cosa fattibile? Perché non mi vuoi ascoltare?”

Harry sembra un po’ ferito quando indietreggia e fa cadere una scatola di materiali di Louis. Louis sospira infastidito quando Harry si mette carponi, raccogliendo gli oggetti tra le braccia e rimettendoli velocemente nella scatola come se ne andasse della sua vita. Louis si unisce a lui, ma quando vede il viso arrossato di Harry, si immobilizza completamente e allunga una mano per toccargli il polso.

“Harry, stai piangendo?” gli chiede con delicatezza.

Harry lascia cadere il resto del materiale nella scatola e poi si alza, sistemandola nuovamente sul banco prima di girarsi e tentare di scappare via senza una parola. Quando ormai è già alla porta, Louis gli afferra la mano, lo fa voltare e lo spinge contro il muro. Preme il suo corpo contro quello del ragazzo per impedirgli di allontanarsi. Le loro fronti si sfiorano e i loro piedi sono allineati, e gli occhi verdi di Harry sono ancora bagnati dalle lacrime, ma quando la mano di Louis si posa sulla sua mandibola, si spalancano per concentrarsi totalmente su di lui.

“Non scappare,” soffia Louis, giusto un minimo influenzato dalla vicinanza di Harry, “dimmi solo che sono uno stronzo, tesoro. So di esserlo.”

“No,” mormora Harry, ma tutto il suo corpo è rigido, le ciglia ancora bagnate, “no, non sei uno stronzo. È solo che… sono venuto qui qualche giorno fa. Cioè, stavo portando a spasso Hugh Grant,” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e Harry ridacchia, il che fa inevitabilmente fremere la bocca di Louis con affetto, “già, lo porto a spasso ogni tanto. Mi ringhia addosso, ma continuo a ripetergli che non è mai stato così in forma.”

Stavolta è Louis a ridacchiare, e Harry sembra decisamente compiaciuto, gli occhi che tracciano la curva delle labbra di Louis come se non riuscisse a credere al suono che ne è appena uscito.

“Ad ogni modo… stavo passeggiando con lui e ti ho, ti ho visto qua dentro,” ammette Harry.

Louis corruga la fronte e i suoi pollici premono sulla mascella di Harry.

“E non sei entrato?”

Harry sembra di nuovo smarrito.

“Sapevo che non volessi vedermi. È solo che – oggi… Jamie, il mio tatuatore, _è_ davvero fuori città, e ho pensato che–”

Louis sta accarezzando la mascella serrata del ragazzo. Vuole che quell’espressione ferita negli occhi di Harry scompaia. Quell’hipster è fatto per sorrisi dolci e strane risatine profonde.

“Lo farò,” dice in fretta, “farò il tuo tatuaggio.”

Le fossette di Harry riappaiono e i suoi occhi si sciolgono come se Louis gli avesse appena confessato di adorare la sua bandana con i gattini. Louis fa un passo indietro con le mani alzate.

“Su, su,” lo ammonisce, “basta con quel sorriso ebete. Non siamo amici… questo è solo un favore. Ho avuto pietà di te e del tuo faccino triste, Haz.”

Harry non sembra minimamente scoraggiato e non abbandona il sorriso ebete. Louis si sta facendo dei complessi dal solo guardare una persona così naturalmente bella. Si volta e torna verso il lettino reclinabile, iniziando a sistemare gli aghi sul carrellino lì accanto.

Quando si guarda indietro, Harry è di fronte alla sedia, che lo osserva con un sorriso leggermente meno tirato. Non sembra meno felice. Il suo sorriso è più pigro e meno irrequieto… come se fosse rimasto sdraiato al sole per troppo tempo e fosse impazzito dalla troppa esposizione. Le mani di Louis si posano sulle maniglie dell’amore di Harry prima che riesca persino a riflettere su ciò che sta facendo.

“Ho bisogno che ti sposti per me, tesoro. Devo sistemare il lettino per te,” dice senza guardarlo, limitandosi a spostarlo da un lato quando Harry rimane immobile.

Sistema meglio il lettino, spolverando la parte reclinabile e abbassandola leggermente, ma poi sente la mano di Harry sulla sua spalla.

“Lou.”

Louis si volta per trovare Harry estremamente tormentato, con gli occhi scuri e il labbro tra i denti.

“Sei sicuro? Perché se Duncan- cioè, posso andare- non voglio che-”

Le mani di Louis sono completamente in tilt. Si allungano per stringere le spalle di Harry.

“Ho intenzione di farti un tatuaggio, hipster, quindi chiudi il becco. Allora, cosa possiamo fare per te, oggi?” chiede Louis, un accenno di sorriso nella sua bocca mentre i suoi pollici sfiorano i solchi sulle spalle di Harry.

Harry sembra un po’ confuso, ma tira fuori una stampa dalla tasca dei suoi jeans straordinariamente stretti e gliela porge. Louis sorride, distratto dall’enorme farfalla nera, pensando che sia proprio una cosa da Harry volere una dannata farfalla tatuata sul corpo. È più come un bambino di sei anni che qualsiasi uomo adulto che Louis abbia mai conosciuto. Louis sente uno strano sfarfallio nel petto e una leggera voglia di mettere dei fiocchetti rosa in quei boccoli angelici, e magari comprare a Harry tanti dannati scarafaggi pelosi quanti ne desidera il suo cuore.

“Sei–”

Louis alza lo sguardo ed ecco Harry, con la camicia sul pavimento e i pollici infilati nei passanti dei jeans. Sembra leggermente intimidito, nonostante Louis l’abbia già visto a petto nudo prima. Louis non capisce il perché. D’altra parte, perché si sente così influenzato? Questa volta è altrettanto ipnotizzato, se non di più, dalla vista della pelle chiara di Harry. I suoi occhi sono attirati da quella V indecente che sembra scolpita nella pietra, e dai capezzoli rosa sul petto di Harry che sembra stiano implorando di essere toccati dalla lingua di qualcuno.

Louis espira dal naso. Ha già tatuato ragazzi attraenti in precedenza. Neanche una volta si è sentito così senza fiato, ma ehi, se è riuscito a tatuare quello stronzo che gli ha confessato di essere una controfigura di nudo nei film, può affrontare Harry Styles senza la dannata camicia addosso.

“Assurdo,” conclude, la voce che ormai ha perso tutta la sua energia.

“Uhm,” la voce di Harry è lenta e marcata come sempre, mentre fa scorrere una mano sui suoi addominali. Louis si chiede se sia in grado di impedire che la saliva che gli sta rapidamente riempendo la bocca gli sbavi sul mento. “Lo voglio qui. Sullo stomaco, presumo.”

“Grusto,” dice Louis con un’allegria forzata.

Harry solleva un sopracciglio, salendo sul lettino e sdraiandocisi sopra. Il sorriso gli incurva le labbra mentre i suoi occhi seguono Louis.

“Volevo dire grandioso… ma poi ho finito per dire giusto. Quindi è uscito fuori grusto,” Louis sospira, accettando il fatto di essere totalmente imbarazzante. [ndt. _Gright_ , dalle parole _great_ e _right_.]

“Grusto,” ripete Harry con una risatina, “grusto è la mia nuova parola preferita.”

Louis si china su Harry, e con una spugnetta imbevuta di alcool etilico, comincia a strofinare con delicatezza lo stomaco per pulire la zona. Solleva lo sguardo su Harry mentre lo fa, scuotendo la testa anche se la sua bocca si oppone.

“Sei proprio ridicolo, Harold.”

“Scommetto che lo dici a tutti i ragazzi,” dice Harry, sbattendo le sue belle ciglia.

Louis sbuffa una risata.

Passa i successivi minuti a preparare lo stencil, e poi insapona la pelle di Harry prima di trasferirlo sul suo stomaco.

“Okay amore,” dice Louis, armeggiando con i materiali sul tavolino, “Devo solo prendere l’inchiostro e sistemare l’ago.”

Quando finisce di farlo, si volta per scoprire che Harry si è sollevato, alzando la testa e le spalle dal lettino per osservare Louis con un’espressione divertita ma chiaramente curiosa.

“Che c’è?”

“Mi hai chiamato amore,” gli comunica Harry, per poi rimettersi giù.

Louis riesce a vedere la bocca di Harry fremere. Non è niente di che. Louis chiama molti dei suoi clienti con vezzeggiativi e nomignoli. Li fa sentire a loro agio. Eppure, sente la necessità di negare.

“Non è vero!”

“Come dici tu, Lou,” cantilena Harry.

“Sto per metterti la pomata,” dice Louis, l’acciaio nella voce.

Il suo tono dice, “Non prendermi per il culo.” Harry lo fa comunque. Ovviamente.

“Certo, amore.”

Louis si assicura di spremere il liquido freddo direttamente sulla pancia di Harry. Sogghigna malignamente quando i muscoli dello stomaco si contraggono. Non è fisicamente attratto da quella vista, affatto. Quando posa il palmo sullo stomaco di Harry e comincia a spalmare il liquido, preparando la pelle di Harry per l’ago, i muscoli si contraggono nuovamente sotto la sua mano, e le palpebre di Harry si abbassano appena.

“Hai le mani morbide,” dice piano, “piccole e morbide.”

Ne sembra quasi affascinato. Louis sente stringersi il proprio stomaco, così pizzica il capezzolo destro di Harry come punizione. Solo che Harry sussulta e il suo capezzolo si inturgidisce completamente. _Oh cazzo_. Louis finge di non notarlo.

“Non sono piccole. Probabilmente sono grandi quanto le tue.”

Harry sbuffa una risata e solleva una mano.

“Vieni qui.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma si sporge in avanti e posa la mano contro quella di Harry. La mano dell’altro è molto più grande della sua, e piega le dita su quelle di Louis, intrappolando la sua mano, per ribadire il concetto. Ridacchia quando Louis emette un sussulto e agita le dita finché Harry non lo lascia andare.

“Va be’. Le tue sono mani giganti da mostro. Non significa che le mie siano piccole.”

Harry ride sotto i baffi. Louis lo ignora. Tiene l’ago pronto e poi si blocca prima che tocchi la pelle di Harry. Solleva la mano libera e la immerge tra i capelli di Harry.

“Sei pronto, principe dei gattini? O devo chiamare Niall per tenerti la mano?”

Louis era intenzionato a essere vagamente offensivo, ma Harry è troppo perso nella sensazione della mano tra i suoi capelli. Emette un suono basso dalla gola e solleva la testa, ricercando le dita di Louis. Louis esita, ma poi le sue dita cominciano a muoversi da sole, massaggiando la testa di Harry con vigore.

Louis sorride, ammutolito dal modo in cui le ciglia di Harry sfarfallano anche quando i suoi occhi sono chiusi, mentre la gola produce quei piccoli suoni a metà tra un gemito e un grugnito. Louis dovrebbe fermarsi. Non avrebbe dovuto cominciare. Deglutisce rumorosamente e tira via la mano, dimenticandosi di dare alcun preavviso a Harry prima di premere l’ago sulla sua pelle. Ma comunque il sibilo di Harry ha vita breve. Quando Louis comincia a tracciare la seconda linea, Harry si limita a fissarlo. Louis riesce a sentire i suoi occhi ma è concentrato sul suo lavoro, parlando lentamente e con costanza per non distrarsi.

“Mi puoi dire perché hai scelto questo tatuaggio in particolare?”

“Vuoi davvero saperlo?”

Harry sembra compiaciuto.

“Lo chiedo a tutti,” dice Louis con sincerità, felice di non vedere la reazione di Harry a quella notizia, “Mi piace collezionare le storie delle persone.”

“Anche a me,” dice Harry, pensieroso, “Solo che io lo faccio con l’obiettivo invece che con l’ago.”

Louis annuisce.

“Immagino sia così.”

“La farfalla sono io,” dice Harry senza esitazione.

Il viso di Louis si corruga appena nel cercare di capire questo nuovo rompicapo.

“A causa dei tuoi genitori?” prova a indovinare, “perché vuoi volare via da quella vita?”

Harry ridacchia.

“Non sapevo fossi così banale, Lou. No, non è per loro. Non proprio. È– hai mai visto una farfalla spiccare il volo da un fiore?”

Louis scuote la testa, premendo una mano contro lo sterno di Harry mentre spinge di nuovo l’ago nella pelle.

“Be’… è maestosa. Sbattono le ali così forte contro i petali per quei pochi istanti in cui non sono in volo, fino a che finalmente trovano la forza necessaria per sollevarsi e volare via. Conducono questa vita da bruchi limitata e fiacca, in grado di fare ben poco, e poi… poi si evolvono e improvvisamente sono colorate e piene di vita. Improvvisamente possono essere libere e andare dove vogliono. Hanno delle scelte. Queste farfalle… ogni momento della loro breve vita è difficile. Come ti ho detto, spiccare il volo non è una passeggiata… ma una volta che sono libere, sono libere per sempre e anche se non dovesse durare, anche se venissero catturate da un animale affamato, per quei pochi istanti in cui sono in volo, sentono che quella è la loro vocazione. Sono… a casa, in un modo in cui non potevano esserlo prima.”

Il cuore di Louis ha rallentato durante la spiegazione, e ora sta cercando di trovare le parole adatte. Non ha mai voluto analizzare qualcuno in questo modo. Sapere cosa lo rende tale. Vuole conoscere l’uomo sotto i ricci, l’uomo dietro quel sorriso rubacuori. Lo spaventa da morire.

“Mi, ah, mi sembra che possa avere un pochino a che fare con i tuoi genitori?” suggerisce Louis, “Cioè, con la vita che ti hanno costretto a vivere. Mi sembra che tu stia dicendo che in quel mondo saresti potuto essere solo un bruco. Non avresti mai potuto spiccare il volo.”

La mano di Louis accarezza lo sterno di Harry, muovendosi avanti e indietro per scaldare la pelle leggermente fredda mentre opera sulla zona del tatuaggio sottostante. Harry allunga la propria mano, stringendogli le dita.

“Non penso che li riguardi più, ormai. È proprio questo il punto. Sono ai margini della mia mente, ai margini della mia vita. Voglio che questo sia un simbolo di ciò che sto facendo adesso. Del fatto che mi sto costruendo la mia vita in cui loro un giorno non faranno più parte e non avranno nessuna voce in capitolo. Cioè… se la cosa con GQ andrà in porto, potrò fare più servizi come quello. Guadagnare più soldi ma senza entrare in quel mondo di falsità e finzione tipico della fotografia della moda. Potrei essere ancora me stesso. Immagino di volere la farfalla come monito.”

“Un monito di cosa, Haz?”

La voce di Louis trasporta tutta la sua curiosità, ma non lo stupore e l’ammirazione che gli stanno sbocciando nel petto.

“Che se sbatto abbastanza forte le mie ali, posso raccogliere la forza necessaria per spiccare il volo da solo. Che posso vivere una vita piena, anche se solo per un attimo, anche se mi verrà portata via non appena riuscirò ad afferrarla. Lou,” la voce di Harry è roca e asciutta, come se stesse cercando di non commuoversi troppo. Louis si limita ad accarezzare la porzione di pelle tra i suoi addominali e lo stomaco per confortarlo, “Voglio solo essere–”

“Infinito?” interviene Louis.

“Sì,” sembra come se la voce di Harry stesse grattando la sua gola, “esatto.”

L’ago di Louis è immobile dove si è fermato alla base dell’ala.

“Lo sei, Harry. Te lo assicuro, tesoro,” Louis alza lo sguardo su quei brillanti occhi verdi, e sa che è la verità, che questo ragazzo ostinato con un cuore d’oro fuso non ha barriere, se non quelle create dalla sua stessa mente, “sei la persona più infinita che abbia mai conosciuto.”

Louis non crede che abbia molto senso, e si sente un idiota nel momento in cui le parole lasciano la sua bocca. Non conosce Harry… eppure… in qualche modo lo conosce. Conosce la sua fragilità quando deve affrontare sua madre. Conosce la sua dolcezza, la sua pietà e la sua sincera compassione per Louis e per gli altri. Sa che Harry ha una passione per quel che vede dentro e oltre l’obbiettivo, come nessuno che Louis abbia mai conosciuto. Se Harry vuole davvero qualcosa, la ottiene. Louis sa almeno questo.

Harry non pensa che sia stupido. I suoi occhi verdi si riempiono di lacrime e singhiozza appena.

“Grazie,”

“Figurati,” tossisce Louis, cercando di suonare disinvolto anche se il suo cuore si è espanso fino a riempire la sua cassa toracica, premendo tra le costole come se fossero l’unica cosa a tenerlo chiuso lì.

Non parlano per un po’, mentre Louis continua a rifinire i dettagli, ma poi gli torna in mente ciò a cui stava pensando. Quell’unica domanda che lo assilla fin da quando ha incontrato la terribile madre di Harry e la sua adorabile sorella.

“Haz… posso chiederti una cosa? Puoi rispondermi di no se è troppo personale, perché sul serio, non sono affari miei e mi dispiace di, tipo–”

“Certo che puoi.”

“Oh. Okay. Uhm… Ero solo curioso. Gem… cioè, Gemma,” Louis arrossisce, “ha detto che– cioè perché non frequenti nessuno da un po’? È che è strano, sai… cioè, non strano, ma non, non riesco a immaginare che tu sia single per scelta. Tipo, ci dev’essere una fila di ragazzi fuori dalla tua porta che vogliono uscire con te.”

C’è silenzio per un attimo, ma poi la voce di Harry sgorga dalla sua bocca, tutta profonda e rauca.

“Non ho più voluto nessuno. Non da quando me ne sono andato di casa.”

“Quanto tempo è passato?”

“Avevo vent’anni. Sono stato con dei ragazzi. Un sacco di ragazzi, in realtà, ma ovviamente era tutto fatto di nascosto. Mia madre fingeva di non vederli, ma se mio padre mi avesse mai scoperto, sono certo che avrebbe cacciato a calci sia me che loro. Sapeva che fossi gay… mia madre gliel’aveva detto, ma anche lui preferiva fingere. Se avesse saputo cosa succedeva sotto il suo tetto, non sarebbe riuscito a continuare la farsa. Preferiva fingere che fossi etero e io gliel’ho lasciato fare. Ho giocato secondo le regole.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“Non essere triste per me. Lo apprezzo, ma non è che io sia ancora intrappolato lì. Sono infinito, ricordi? L’hai detto tu stesso. Ad ogni modo, quando me ne sono andato, pensavo a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter frequentare qualcuno senza che fosse un segreto. Baciarlo ogni volta che volessi, e soprattutto _dove_ volessi. Amare un altro uomo senza che fosse un qualcosa di vergognoso da dover nascondere per non offendere la sensibilità di qualcuno.”

“Però?”

“Però poi ho capito di non voler dipendere da nessuno. Non volevo mettermi con una persona qualsiasi e sentirmi intrappolato come con i miei genitori. Avevo paura che se mi fossi legato a qualcuno, sarebbe stato come se mi venissero tagliate le ali, e non volevo diventare così coinvolto da un’altra persona, da non avere più niente di mio. Ero felice. Non volevo rimanere invischiato in una relazione solo per perdere tutta la mia forza nel processo. Non volevo finire come–”

“Come me,” conclude Louis, il tono duro.

Harry solleva il busto di colpo, e muove le braccia e lo stomaco nel farlo. Louis lo spinge di nuovo verso il basso con un’occhiataccia.

“Avrei seriamente potuto mandare a puttane il tuo tatuaggio, idiota insofferente.”

“Non intendevo te,” è tutto quello che dice Harry, il tono totalmente affranto, “Intendevo solo… che non volevo rischiare di finire intrappolato. Se avessi voluto cedere qualsiasi parte di me stesso o della mia vita, l’avrei fatto con qualcuno che ero sicuro non mi avrebbe tenuto legato. Sapevo che non avrei potuto frequentare nessuno, a meno che non fosse stato davvero… be’, a meno che io non l’avessi voluto veramente.”

Louis è cinico e incredulo.

“E non hai mai voluto nessuno negli ultimi anni? Neanche uno?”

“Be’, non è proprio così, no. Non mi sto astenendo dal sesso o altro,” dice Harry, suonando come se il suggerimento in sé fosse assurdo.

Che spreco sarebbe stato in quel caso, intona Louis nella sua testa.

 

**

 

Louis preme sugli angoli della garza e poi appiattisce delicatamente il bendaggio con le dita.

“Non so come ringraziarti, Louis,” dice Harry, allungando una mano per scostargli la frangia dagli occhi.

È seduto sulla panca addossata alla parete del negozio, con Louis tra le gambe. Louis lo fissa un po’ troppo a lungo, inginocchiandosi poi fino a trovarsi all’altezza del suo nuovo tatuaggio.

“Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiede Harry.

Louis preme di nuovo sugli angoli, per poi lasciare un bacio delicato al centro della garza con la bocca dischiusa. La saliva penetra appena, e sente Harry trattenere il respiro.

“Ecco fatto,” mormora.

Il respiro di Harry è tremante quando fissa Louis con tutta l’intensità di un serial killer, e tuttavia con tutta la tenerezza di una neomamma che osserva il suo bambino appena nato.

“Cos’era quello?” chiede Harry.

“Ti ho dato il bacio curativo,” dice Louis con un sorriso bizzarro e un’alzata di spalle che spera rafforzi il suo atteggiamento casuale, “mia mamma lo faceva sempre. Ogni volta che doveva medicarmi, baciava il cerotto.”

Harry gli afferra il viso, le dita che affondano tra i capelli. Louis sente il cuore martellargli nel petto, e si sente come se avesse il mal di mare. Per un istante, l’aria è così elettrica che i peli del suo corpo si rizzano. Harry si limita a trascinare il pollice verso il centro della sua guancia con un sorriso sereno sul volto. Louis si allontana.

“Dovresti andare,” dice.

Harry annuisce, sembrando abbastanza allegro nonostante il fatto che niente sia cambiato tra lui e Louis. Oppure sì? Gli rivolge un ultimo lungo sguardo, allontanandosi poi verso l’ingresso.

“Ciao Lou,” lo saluta quando la porta suona, annunciando la sua uscita, “grazie per questo grusto pomeriggio.”

Louis non può impedire alla sua bocca di piegarsi verso l’alto, e al sorriso di allargarsi sempre di più mentre si avvia verso casa mezz’ora più tardi.

 

**

 

“Ehi amore, com’è andata al lavoro?” chiede Duncan, spalancando le braccia per accogliere Louis.

Louis si sistema sulle sue gambe e seppellisce il viso nel collo di Duncan per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi. Si sente un fidanzato di merda. Che tipo di uomo va in giro a baciare altri uomini sullo stomaco, pur avendo un ragazzo? Be’… in realtà si è trattato solo di un uomo, e tecnicamente la bocca di Louis non ha neanche toccato la pelle di Harry, ma comunque, deve ammettere i propri errori. Sebbene non lo possa dire a Duncan, sa di aver sbagliato e riconosce che non può più passare del tempo con quell’assurdo hipster a cui potrebbe già essersi un po’ affezionato. Sebbene il senso di colpa stia divampando nel suo petto, sa che il suo cuore appartiene a Duncan, così com’è stato per gli ultimi tre anni.

Non l’hai mai tradito, neanche quando le sue lacrime formavano una piccola pozza nel suo cuscino e si chiedeva se Duncan l’amasse davvero, non ha mai nemmeno considerato l’idea. Questo potrebbe essere stato un inconveniente, un piccolo errore di valutazione da parte sua, ma non ha niente a che fare con ciò che prova. Duncan non ha bisogno di sapere quanto sia idiota il suo ragazzo.

“Noioso,” mormora Louis nella curva della sua spalla, baciando lentamente lungo la scapola.

Duncan sospira e stringe la presa sulla vita di Louis.

“Letto?” chiede Louis speranzoso.

“Sì,” concorda Duncan, “letto.”

 

**

 

La sera dopo, quando Duncan esce dal bagno, Louis è rannicchiato sul divano con la tuta addosso, ad ammirare il suo lavoro finito. Ci sono dei barattoli di vernice aperti sul tavolino, con dei giornali al di sotto in caso di fuoriuscite, e una vasta gamma di pennelli che Louis ha recuperato da vari negozi in giro per l’Europa.

Al tempo era solo un’idea, una che non si era concesso di far fiorire completamente perché molto precaria. Eppure anche allora, l’attrazione per il pennello e per l’arte in sé era stato fortissimo. Aveva passato un sacco di tempo a rivedere i suoi schizzi delle attrazioni turistiche, cercando di trovare i difetti per migliorarsi costantemente. Ora dipingere è più un passatempo che altro, ma agitare un pennello su quei dipinti e farlo scorrere sulla tela in movimenti delicati gli dà ancora un senso di pace come nient’altro.

“Che stai facendo?” gli chiede Duncan, chinandosi per lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli.

Louis si volta per guardarlo e si acciglia, confuso. I capelli di Duncan sono pieni di gel e indossa dei jeans più attillati del solito. Si è messo una giacca in pelle fin troppo aderente al posto della sua solita felpa, e puzza troppo di colonia. Louis tossisce.

“Sto solo ammirando il mio lavoro. Non sapevo quanto sarebbe uscito bene. È per la stanza dei gemelli. Mamma mi ha chiesto di fare un disegno da appendere, e ho optato per questo. Questa è la femminuccia,” lo informa Louis, indicando un piccolo anatroccolo con le ciglia lunghe e un fiocco lilla in testa, “e questo è il maschietto,” dirige l’attenzione di Duncan sul paperotto più grande, avvolto attorno alla sorella, con uno sguardo intenso sul viso tradito solamente dai suoi grandi e bellissimi occhi blu. “Ho dovuto fare un sacco di strada fino alla periferia di Londra per trovare la tintura adatta. Mamma voleva una sfumatura precisa di lilla per il fiocco, e avevano solo un barattolo rimasto, quindi sono stato fortunatissimo. Ho quasi finito tutta la confezione solo per fare le prove.”

“È bellissimo,” dice Duncan, baciando la bocca di Louis sottosopra.

I suoi occhi verdi sono a malapena lì con Louis, e Louis odia conoscere già le parole che stanno per uscire dalla bocca di Duncan. Soprattutto, odia sentirsi così turbato al riguardo.

“Devo andare al lavoro per un po’. Non ci metterò molto. Sarò di ritorno per cena, promesso.”

Louis cerca di tenere la tensione lontana dalla sua voce quando si aggrappa ai jeans di Duncan.

“E hai bisogno dei tuoi jeans buoni?”

Tutto il viso di Duncan esprime sgomento, mentre i suoi occhi si assottigliano e guarda Louis con qualcosa di tagliente a deturpare la sua espressione.

“Mi stai accusando di nuovo,” conclude con ira, “perché _io_ sono quello di cui non ci si può fidare, no? Non sono _io_ quello che vuole fottersi ogni uomo che incontra. Non sono _io_ quello che supplica per una scopata.”

Louis sente caldo dappertutto quando l’umiliazione e il dolore lo inghiottiscono completamente. Sente gli occhi umidi e infiammati, ma si impedisce di piangere, la voce così debole nel silenzio della stanza.

“Io non supplico–”

“Tanto vale che tu lo faccia,” lo interrompe Duncan, l’espressione livida.

Louis si raggomitola in se stesso sul divano, posando il disegno degli anatroccoli accanto a lui e chiudendo gli occhi. Cerca di immaginarsi ovunque tranne che lì. Cerca di teletrasportarsi da qualche altra parte, dove si sente tranquillo e al sicuro. Vuole solo sfuggire allo sguardo di costante delusione negli occhi di Duncan. L’unico luogo che gli viene in mente… non è un luogo. È una persona. _Porca merda_. Quando Louis apre di nuovo gli occhi, Duncan gli afferra la mandibola e succhia la sua bocca in un bacio feroce, scopando la bocca di Louis con la lingua e premendo le unghie sulla sua guancia.

“Sto uscendo,” annuncia, “e puoi anche cenare da solo. Niente dolce,” gli occhi di Duncan si posano sul suo stomaco, “non che tu ne abbia bisogno.”

Louis tira automaticamente in dentro lo stomaco, il respiro che si blocca mentre tenta di trovare un modo per scacciare il dolore che sta rapidamente formando un cratere nel suo petto. Ma poi in fondo, perché dovrebbe scacciarlo? Se continua a sentirsi così, magari smetterà finalmente di mandare tutto a puttane e troverà un modo per essere la persona che Duncan vuole che sia.

 

**

 

Qualche ora più tardi, Louis esce dalla camera da letto dopo una lunga dormita e quando arriva in soggiorno, trova Duncan stravaccato sul divano, con una birra in mano.

“Ciao,” lo saluta Louis con esitazione.

“Ciao,” grugnisce di rimando Duncan, gli occhi incollati alla TV.

Louis prenderà ciò che può.

“Ti va qualche avanzo della cena?”

“Sì.”

Louis si incammina verso la cucina e comincia a preparare per Duncan un piatto della pasta che ha scongelato dal freezer ore prima, quella che lo stesso Duncan ha fatto alcuni giorni prima. Non che Louis non se la sappia fare da solo. Sta ruotando nel microonde quando Louis butta il contenitore nel cestino, per via di una crepa. Torna al microonde per tirare fuori il piatto fumante, e lo sta per portare a Duncan quando qualcosa scatta nella sua testa. Si ferma, la bocca socchiusa, posando poi il piatto bollente sul bancone.

Torna velocemente verso il cestino, facendolo scorrere fuori da sotto il lavandino, e come previsto, i suoi occhi non lo stavano ingannando. Lì, appena sotto il contenitore rotto e sporco di sugo, c’è il suo quadro per i gemelli, accartocciato e strappato con una macchia di birra scolorita sulle facce di entrambi gli anatroccoli. Il fiocco lilla è di uno sgradevole marrone scuro. Lo stomaco di Louis si contorce dolorosamente. Afferra una forchetta e il piatto dal bancone e si dirige verso il soggiorno. Quando li poggia sul tavolino, si sente un forte rumore metallico.

“Mi hai- mi hai buttato il disegno per i gemelli nel cestino?” chiede Louis, vacillando appena, “è tutto macchiato di birra.”

Duncan sta già divorando la sua cena. Rivolge a malapena un’occhiata a Louis.

“Oh sì. Te l’avrei detto, ma stavi dormendo.”

Louis cerca di tenersi sotto controllo.

“Come… com’è successo?”

Gli occhi di Duncan finalmente incrociano i suoi, e appare totalmente perplesso dal dolore nell’espressione di Louis.

“Ci ho rovesciato un po’ di birra sopra. Non è niente di grave, no? Tanto ne puoi sempre fare un altro.”

“Non posso,” dice Louis, la voce stridula, “Perché non ho più quella pittura lilla, ricordi? Mamma l’ha scelta apposta perché quando ha avuto me, la mia cameretta era di quel colore. Mi ha detto che quando lei e papà l’hanno pitturata di un altro colore, ho cominciato a urlare a squarciagola di notte. Non posso… quel negozio è l’unico posto che vende quella sfumatura particolare.”

Duncan lo sta a malapena ascoltando. I suoi occhi sono assenti e completamente vacui.

“Non fa niente,” gracida Louis, perché Duncan si è voltato nuovamente verso la TV, ficcandosi forchettate di pasta in bocca, “dirò a mamma che sono stato io e che è stato un incidente.”

Louis si incammina verso il bagno e si libera dei vestiti, le lacrime che cominciano a offuscare la sua vista mentre la ferita nel suo petto si squarcia. Accende la ventola ed entra nella doccia, girando la manopola fino a che non si ritrova l’acqua bollente contro la pelle.

Si mette lo shampoo sulla mano e comincia a massaggiarsi i capelli. È il momento in cui diventa tutto troppo. Vorrebbe che Duncan fosse il tipo di ragazzo pronto a raggiungerlo e chiedergli scusa, lavandogli i capelli al posto suo e baciandogli quel punto sensibile sul collo. Vorrebbe avere qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui quando cade a pezzi.

Non è il fatto che Duncan abbia rovinato il quadro per il fratellino e la sorellina. Non è il fatto che l’abbia gettato nel cestino. Non è neanche il fatto che non abbia avuto l’accortezza di dirlo a Louis quando è successo. È il fatto che sia ignaro di quanto ciò abbia stravolto Louis. È il fatto che non sia riuscito a dare a Louis la sua più completa attenzione per due minuti e chiedere semplicemente scusa.

Louis sa di essere patetico, sa che è stupido prendersela per qualcosa di così semplice. Eppure si ritrova raggomitolato nell’angolo della doccia, lasciando che i singhiozzi dilanino il suo corpo, il respiro che si blocca mentre il getto di acqua bollente scorre tra le sue scapole. Si sente stupido, ma una voce nella sua testa – che suona un po’ troppo come quella di Harry – dice che ciò che prova non può essere sbagliato e che è normale provare dolore. È normale che si senta ferito. Eppure in quel momento Louis è solo, senza Harry, e non può permettersi di provare dolore, perché non c’è nessuno lì a migliorare le cose e a dargli il bacio curativo.

Quindi quando Louis esce dalla doccia, si mette il maglione più grande che ha, i suoi pantaloni del pigiama più comodi e un morbido beanie, e si avvolge le braccia al petto prima di tornare in soggiorno. Si accuccia sul grembo di Duncan e le braccia di quest’ultimo lo avvolgono, tenendolo stretto. Non è abbastanza. Duncan è così vicino in quel momento, le labbra premute sui capelli di Louis e il suo odore a riempirgli il naso, ma i suoi occhi sono solo sulla TV e non si rende conto della tristezza di Louis. O magari non gli interessa e basta.

Louis pensa a Harry. Il suo sguardo intenso con quegli occhi che sembrano vedere ogni centimetro della pelle di Louis e le emozioni che si agitano sotto di essa. Si sente a disagio nel realizzare che il suo vicino della porta accanto, quella persona che conosce solo da un paio di settimane, lo conosce più profondamente. Benché Duncan sia stato lì per tre anni di vicissitudini, Harry conosce la sua anima. La risveglia. Louis rabbrividisce a quel pensiero, il che finalmente distoglie l’attenzione di Duncan dalla TV. Stringe Louis più forte, pensando che abbia freddo. Non è abbastanza. È tutto quel che Duncan sa dare.

Louis sente della musica attraverso il muro e smania di sapere cosa stia ascoltando Harry. Che tipo di musica gli piace? La musica hipster probabilmente, ma Louis deve saperlo. Sfrega una mano stretta a pugno sugli occhi per asciugare le lacrime, baciando poi la mandibola di Duncan prima di alzarsi e ritirarsi in camera.

 

**

 

Il sorriso di Harry è di contentezza mentre alza il volume della TV, ballando nel suo salotto e fingendo di non ripensare al giorno prima. Be’… un momento in particolare. Ha un tatuaggio nuovo di zecca e lui e Louis… non sono amici, ma è scattato qualcosa, o più. Harry ha ancora speranza per loro. Il telefono gli vibra contro il fianco e le sue labbra danzano a tempo con la musica, mentre legge il messaggio sullo schermo.

Louis: **Cosa stai ascoltando?**

Harry: _Mi stai scrivendo ...._

Louis: **Quindi ?**

Harry: _Niente… è Barbie girl degli aqua_

Louis: **Sul serio, sei assurdo. Tra l’altro, il peggior hipster che conosca.**

Harry: _Quando ero piccolo volevo un camper di Barbie invece che un monster truck. I miei genitori mi hanno comprato il monster truck più grande e virile che potessero trovare._

Louis: **Ma certo che lo volevi. E smettila, mi stai spezzando il cuore. Avresti dovuto avere tutti i camper che volevi, Haz**

Harry: _È quel che è_

Louis: **Non sei divertente Harold**

Harry: _Però sono affascinante, giusto ? .xx_

Louis non risponde, quindi Harry decide di prenderlo come un assenso, facendo scivolare le dita sotto la canottiera e carezzando la garza nel punto in cui Louis l’ha baciato, un sorriso piccolo ma meraviglioso ad agitarsi sulle sue labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui! :)  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Come sempre, non so quando pubblicherò l'altro, ma vi lascio una parola chiave: K A R A O K E!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! Non ho idea di quanto tempo ci abbia messo, ma spero di non avervi fatto aspettare troppo :)  
> Questo capitolo è un dei miei preferiti, spero che piaccia anche a voi!  
> L'autrice, come potete vedere, tende a 'esagerare' con aggettivi e descrizioni, e ogni tanto si perde il filo del discorso. In italiano alcune cose non rendeva o erano troppo ridondanti, quindi ho preferito modificarle. Se trovate degli errori o avete dei dubbi, non esitate a scrivermi!
> 
> Inoltre, nelle canzoni, ha specificato che le parti in grassetto sono quelle più importanti, quindi ho tradotto solo quelle. Nel caso, trovate le traduzioni di entrambe le canzoni su internet :)
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

Harry: _Vieni al karaoke stasera ? .xx_

Louis: **Sei fuori di testa, Harold? Non dovrei neanche scriverti.**

Harold: _Ti prego Louuuu :(_

Louis: **Impossibile Haz x**

Harold: _Zayn viene con Liam. Tu potresti venire con Duncan. Di certo non è chiedere troppo per lui?_

Harold: _Non sto cercando di insultare te o lui. Ti prego non ignorarmi. Solo che… e se gli chiedessi di venire e poi tipo, ci incontrassimo lì per caso? Tipo, una coincidenza ;)_

Harold: _Lou?_

 

**

 

“Perché?” chiede Duncan mentre si allenta la cravatta di seta blu dal collo e la lascia cadere sul pavimento, “tu odi cantare in pubblico. Ricordi quella crociera? Ti avevo chiesto di fare un duetto con me e ti sei praticamente buttato per terra.”

“Non è vero. Ero mezzo ubriaco e ho gridato tutta la notte invece che parlare. Se avessi dovuto cantare, l’avrei voluto fare per bene,” gracchia Louis con indignazione dal suo angolino ai piedi del letto.

“Perché? Perché così avresti conquistato tutti?”

Duncan lo schernisce dal riflesso nello specchio e Louis sente una smorfia formarsi agli angoli della bocca. Quando Duncan gli aveva chiesto di andare a vivere con lui, aveva detto che avrebbe voluto svegliarsi con Louis che cantava _Try a Little Tenderness_ tutte le mattine.

A quel tempo, sembrava che ogni nuovo lato di Louis fosse una piacevole sorpresa e una cosa in più da amare. Quand’è che si era rovinato tutto in quel modo? Louis odia ammettere che le cose non sono più tinte di una sfumatura di rosa come un tempo, ma sa che le cose sono cambiate. Duncan è cambiato. Non è attratto dalle manie di Louis, neanche un po’ incuriosito dalle sue passioni, a tal punto da chiedersi: è ancora innamorato? Perché sembra sempre che sia Louis che deve pagare per il modo in cui è progredita la vita di Duncan? Come se fosse colpevole per il fatto che Duncan sia bloccato in un lavoro statico e monotono senza prospettive immediate all’orizzonte.

La possessività è cominciata dopo l’insorgere del pessimo umore e delle tendenze aggressive. La prima volta che aveva messo Louis con le spalle al muro e gli aveva urlato addosso, Louis era rimasto con sua madre per due settimane. Non le aveva dato nessuna spiegazione. Per quanto Jay l’avesse pregato e implorato, non le aveva detto un bel niente, sapendo esattamente che tipo di reazioni avrebbe avuto se l’avesse saputo. Era sicuro che non avrebbe mai lasciato che il suo bambino fosse trattato in quel modo.

Ora le cose sono diverse. La madre di Louis è sempre stata come una migliore amica per lui, e dopo una delle litigate peggiori che lui e Duncan avessero mai affrontato, Louis era crollato e le aveva confessato tutto al telefono. Come tutti gli altri, lei aveva reagito con orrore, rabbia e aveva iniziato a chiedere costantemente a Louis quando avrebbe avuto intenzione di farla finita con quella storia. Aveva voluto parlare con Duncan, ovviamente. “Voglio solo chiedergli una cosa, Boo bear. Passamelo, per favore.”

Louis si era fatto furbo e aveva limitato tutti i contatti tra i due al meglio delle sue possibilità. Compleanni e Natale, sul serio. A volte nemmeno quelli. A Duncan non sembrava importare, ed è tutt’ora così, perché più il tempo passa, più denigra il fatto che Louis sia così dedito alla sua famiglia; così legato alla casa e alla vita che ha lasciato a Doncaster.

Louis è stato costretto a tenere le due sfere separate per proteggere il suo ragazzo dal sentirsi minacciato e per evitare che sua madre vedesse la reale portata del comportamento di Duncan. È riuscito a convincerla che si sia ridotta quasi del tutto, ma le madri sono famose per i loro istinti infallibili, e quando è vicina, Louis riesce a percepire la preoccupazione emanata dalla sua pelle. Lei non crede che Louis sia felice, e a volte lui fatica a convincerla che quella non è esattamente una bugia.

Quando Louis era tornato da casa di sua madre dopo la prima vera litigata con Duncan, la dolcezza di quest’ultimo era tornata. Eppure sembrava che Duncan riuscisse a mantenerla solo per poco tempo, fino a che qualcosa cedeva dentro di lui e Louis diventava nuovamente il suo sacco da boxe verbale. Dopo qualche altro viaggio a Doncaster e un’aura di silenzio attorno al loro appartamento, Duncan aveva cominciato con le pretese possessive e di gelosia. Forse aveva paura di perdere Louis e tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme. Il problema era che sembrava fosse solo capace di trattenerlo con una morsa d’acciaio che non permetteva nessun margine d’azione a Louis.

La cosa ironica era che più la gentilezza di Duncan diventava rara e più reagiva in maniera brutale, più Louis si sentiva intrappolato e meno incline ad andarsene. Aveva una specie di idealistica speranza che non riusciva ad abbandonare, e quando vedeva quegli sprazzi di tenerezza in Duncan, quella speranza molesta divampava e illuminava ogni cosa così intensamente da tagliare fuori tutto il resto. Il ricordo di quei momenti impediva a Louis di affrontare il dolore che Duncan gli aveva causato. Cercava disperatamente di tenersi stretto quel che rimaneva della persona che conosceva un tempo.

“Perché non volevo rendermi ridicolo,” lo corregge Louis con una vocina sottile.

Duncan si volta e si inginocchia ai piedi del letto, avvolgendo le guance di Louis con i palmi delle mani.

“Karaoke? Sul serio?”

Louis si sforza di non mostrare il suo entusiasmo. È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Duncan abbia anche solo pensato di chiedere a Louis cosa volesse fare o dove gli sarebbe piaciuto andare. Dev’essere stata una giornata tranquilla al lavoro, o qualcosa del genere. Duncan è apparso decisamente più rilassato quando è entrato in casa, i primi due bottoni della camicia aperti e un sorriso pigro sul volto, come se il solo pensiero di un venerdì sera con Louis avesse attenuato il suo cattivo umore. È un pensiero sdolcinato, ma Louis ci si è comunque attaccato perché vuole credere che ci sia ancora una parte di Duncan che lo ama perdutamente. È quella che sta mostrando ora… no?

“Sul serio. Solo se vieni con me. Non andrei mai senza di te, ovviamente.”

Il pomo d’Adamo di Louis si muove nervosamente nella sua gola mentre aspetta il verdetto. Gli occhi verdi di Duncan gli attraversano il viso come raggi laser, e Louis sente come se la sua omissione sia scritta sulla fronte con un pennarello rosso.

_Ho messaggiato con Harry e gli ho fatto un tatuaggio e sarà lì stasera con altri tre ragazzi che sono anche miei amici._

“Va bene,” dice Duncan, e il petto di Louis si abbassa dal sollievo, “ma copriti.”

Duncan tira i lati della maglietta scollata di Louis, per enfatizzare il concetto. Come un genitore scandalizzato. Louis scaccia via il pensiero, posando una mano sul collo di Duncan e facendo sfiorare le loro labbra.

“Lo farò. Grazie.”

 

**

 

“Porca troia. Non ci credo,” impreca Liam, la bocca spalancata mentre i suoi occhi si agganciano a qualcosa alle spalle di Harry.

“Cosa?” chiedono Zayn e Harry nello stesso momento.

Gli occhi di Zayn guizzano nello stesso punto un attimo dopo, e anche la sua bocca si dischiude appena.

“Huh,” è tutto quello che dice prima di sghignazzare per l’espressione di Liam.

“Avete intenzione di dirci cosa sta succedendo, o…” inizia Harry.

Niall si è già girato completamente per capire di cosa si tratti. Un sorrisetto si allarga sul suo viso mentre stringe la spalla di Harry.

“Hai fatto un cazzo di miracolo, H.”

Harry ne ha abbastanza. Sospira, irrequieto, prima di ruotare sul suo sgabello per guardare l’entrata del karaoke bar. Illuminato dal cartellone luminoso rosso, con la piccola mano infilata in quella di Duncan, c’è Louis. _Louis_.

È avvolto in una camicia di flanella blu, decisamente troppo grande per lui, abbottonata fino al collo. Harry sa che dev’essere di Duncan, e deve buttar giù il groppo alla gola che minaccia di bloccare il suo rifornimento d’aria. Per fortuna il suo cervello gli fornisce un’immagine leggermente meno straziante. Louis che indossa una diversa camicia in flanella, sbottonata e spalancata per mostrare il suo petto e la distesa perfetta di pelle abbronzata che scende fino al suo ombelico.

Harry non vestirebbe mai Louis come fa Duncan. Come una bambola. Come se Louis non avesse voce in capitolo. Non lo abbottonerebbe mai fino al collo, troppo possessivo per sopportare gli occhi di un altro uomo sulla sua pelle. Non quando questo è chiaramente in contrasto con quello che vuole Louis. Sarebbe fiero di avere un ragazzo così bello, magari capace di decidere volontariamente di indossare una camicia di Harry. Come un simbolo d’onore piuttosto che un atto di fedeltà o sacrificio, un’offerta per un cuore che Louis non ha ancora perso, ma che non ha ancora nemmeno conquistato.

Harry sospetta che un cuore come quello di Duncan non batta davvero per qualcuno, se non per se stesso. Ama Louis allo stesso modo in cui i bambini amano i loro primi peluche. All’inizio non riescono a pensare a niente di più prezioso, ma presto si stancano, magari scoprendo qualcosa che desiderano ancora di più, o semplicemente perdendo interesse. Eppure se qualcuno cerca di portarglieli via, o di passarli a un altro fratello, se li stringono forte contro il petto. Li tengono in nome del loro possesso e di qualcosa che è loro e loro soltanto.

I pensieri ingombranti di Harry non possono cancellare il fatto che Louis sia _lì_ , al karaoke, nonostante quella vittoria sembrasse una prospettiva piuttosto impossibile e improbabile per Harry. Certo, Harry aveva supplicato Louis, sperando che un qualche latente desiderio di uscire da casa avrebbe scatenato una rivoluzione nella sua mente, ma davvero, questo non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Non pensava che Louis avrebbe trovato un modo per chiedere qualcosa che voleva e soprattutto, che Duncan avrebbe considerato l’idea di accontentarlo.

Harry immagina che debba essere il motivo per cui Louis è ancora a bordo di un treno chiaramente deragliato. Duncan non è tutto mostruosa crudeltà e aggressività. È capace di gesti che implicano dolcezza e fanno pensare a Louis che per loro ci sia ancora speranza. Non importa che la dolcezza sembri essere una parte fugace della loro relazione, che Louis non ha mai il tempo di afferrare prima che gli sfugga nuovamente dalle mani.

A Harry riesce difficile pensare che Louis intraprenderebbe consapevolmente una relazione tossica e dispotica. No, le cose devono essere andate a rotoli a un certo punto, e Louis era già caduto troppo in basso nella tana del coniglio per riuscire ad arrampicarsi di nuovo fuori. Ogni sprazzo di affetto deve aver riacceso la sua speranza che magari un giorno le cose sarebbero tornate al punto in cui erano. Il groppo ritorna nella gola di Harry mentre Louis e Duncan si fanno strada tra i tavoli e gli occhi di Louis incontrano i suoi, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre nella sua direzione come se fosse stato catturato nella spirale delle riflessioni interiori di Harry.

Harry vorrebbe dirgli quanto sia raro per uno così ricordare la persona che era un tempo, volerla essere di nuovo e trovare la volontà di cambiare. Vorrebbe dire a Louis che aspettare quel momento è la perdita di quella che potrebbe essere una vita magnifica. Non è compito suo. Non è la sua vita. Louis non vede in lui una guida e Harry non intende diventarlo, quando l’esito più probabile sarebbe allontanare Louis ancora di più. Harry deve ancora dimostrare che tipo di amico potrebbe essere. Non può rischiare di compromettere quel precario senso di fiducia che sente di aver guadagnato da Louis di recente. Sufficiente fiducia da non far smettere a Louis di scrivergli da quella prima volta in cui si sono scambiati messaggi dopo il tatuaggio di Harry.

Proprio in quel momento, la testa di Duncan scatta verso l’alto come se riuscisse a percepire la loro presenza. I suoi occhi si serrano in quelli di Harry e scendono verso la sua camicia nera trasparente. C’è una sfida nella sua espressione che fa contrarre i muscoli di Harry. Il suo corpo si prepara per entrare in azione, gli occhi incollati al modo in cui la mano di Duncan si stringe attorno a quella di Louis, le vene che saltano schifosamente fuori per quanto forte sta stringendo la piccola mano nella sua. Louis si lascia trascinare, gli occhi sul viso di Duncan quando registra il pericolo, e trasalisce appena per la pressione. Harry non ha mai sentito prima un bisogno così forte di mettersi tra due persone.

Non ha mai preso parte a una rissa in un bar prima d’ora perché pur avendo una propensione a mantenere la pace, tende a lasciare che siano i buttafuori a occuparsi di risolvere gli scoppi di violenza; persone che non sono disgustate dall’idea di applicare la violenza sugli altri. Harry lo è davvero. Disgustato, si intende. Quando aveva cinque anni, spinse un bambino nella sabbia a scuola perché stava prendendo in giro il taglio di capelli di Gemma. Poi aveva pianto più del bambino che aveva spinto e l’aveva finita per dover andare a casa prima. Non è cambiato molto da allora. Sente la propria mano stringersi attorno al bicchiere e le vene pulsargli sulla fronte mentre combatte l’impulso di rimuovere con la forza la mano di Duncan da quella di Louis. Il _piccolo_ Louis, a cui sta inevitabilmente schiacciando le dita.

Harry immagina che Louis debba avere qualche spiegazione o piano se ha deciso di chiedere a Duncan di accompagnarlo lì. Non si sarebbe messo in quella situazione senza una giustificazione valida. Harry non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi quando la coppia non-così-felice si ferma davanti a loro e Louis lo guarda per un attimo con il terrore negli occhi.

“Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?”

 _Bene_ , pensa Harry, _incolpa me. Ma ti prego, non prendertela con Louis_.

“Sono qui per il circo, ovviamente,” dice Harry con una smorfia.

Niall sbuffa una risata, ma lo sguardo di Louis è tagliente, un ammonimento negli occhi. Harry non può farne a meno. Se Louis non ha intenzione di fare lo sfacciato con il suo ragazzo per essere uno stronzo, Harry lo farà per lui. Come un principe azzurro non convenzionale.

“Esilarante,” sbotta Duncan, le labbra premute, forse in un tentativo di trattenersi dal ringhiare, “Tu ne sai qualcosa?”

Si è voltato verso Louis, e quest’ultimo sembra impanicarsi per un attimo, il petto che si solleva a tempo con i suoi rapidi e corti respiri. I polmoni di Harry sembrano sincopare il suo respiro con quello di Louis, come se fosse lui quello in pericolo. _Magari_.

Poi, Louis riprende il controllo. Sorride e nonostante la pelle attorno agli occhi non si sia spiegazzata, la bocca è tirata verso le orecchie. Intreccia le dita tra i capelli di Duncan e lo attira in un lungo bacio. Harry non riesce a vedere il punto di contatto, ma immagina le loro lingue sfiorarsi e ruotare una attorno all’altra in un groviglio confuso. Gli fa venir voglia di vomitare.

Non si rende conto quanto sia profondamente corrucciato fino a che non sente Niall stringergli il gomito per confortarlo. Vorrebbe protestare, vorrebbe davvero dire a Niall che non ha bisogno della sua pietà. Non ha assolutamente nessun problema con il fatto che quelle labbra rosa pallido che hanno toccato la sua benda siano ora premute contro un altro paio di labbra. Un paio di labbra che appartengono a un totale coglione.

Ecco cos’è. Dev’essere quello. L’istinto di protezione di Harry. Non c’è così tanto che possa fare se Louis non lo lascia essere parte della sua vita. L’unica ragione per cui Harry è così frustrato è nel fatto che sta osservando Louis che cerca di fare ammenda per avere una vita oltre Duncan. Quell’orribile sensazione, quella fitta di dolore che sembra molto simile a una ferita? Non può essere ciò che Niall crede che sia.

Harry non si sta innamorando del ragazzo di qualcun altro. Non si sta innamorando di un paio di occhi che lo guardano con quell’accenno di sorpresa e affetto, come se ogni cosa che fa fosse in qualche modo totalmente inaspettata, eppure totalmente prevedibile perché è nella sua natura. Occhi che sembrano sospirare il suo nome con la stessa quantità di esasperazione e tenerezza. _Harry_. Non si sta innamorando di un sorriso nascosto, la pressione del trattenerlo che riempie sempre il viso di rughette di concentrazione. Non si sta innamorando di risate squillanti e della morbida pressione di un paio di labbra contro il suo tatuaggio sul petto. _Non è così_.

Quando Louis interrompe il bacio, preme una mano avvolta nella flanella contro il collo di Duncan e lo guarda con un’espressione totalmente sincera. Il cuore di Harry piange a quella vista. Louis sembra così dannatamente vulnerabile, ma nel modo peggiore possibile. Vulnerabile perché non riesce a mostrare la sua forza interiore e in quel momento sembra che non riesca nemmeno a localizzarla. Non quando si trova ad affrontare una persona che ha una così bassa considerazione di lui. Una persona che ama, letteralmente al di là di ogni logica.

“Amore, pensi davvero che farei una cosa del genere? Non ne sapevo niente. Non è un problema, vero?”

“Come fa Liam a conoscere _lui_?” ringhia Duncan, facendo scattare una mano in direzione di Harry.

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, ma per fortuna Liam interviene.

“È un piacere rivederti, Duncan,” dice Liam con un tono frettoloso, gli occhi solitamente gentili che si affilano mentre osserva il ragazzo buono a nulla di Louis, “Ho conosciuto per caso Harry e gli altri ragazzi in palestra. Louis non lo sapeva, sul serio. Niall, Zayn, lui è Louis Tomlinson.”

Liam gesticola verso gli altri due. Harry presume che abbia usato il nome completo di Louis per distanziarsi dal ragazzo. È un po’ esagerato, il fatto che debba enfatizzare che il suo rapporto con Louis è strettamente professionale.

Zayn, a quanto pare, pensa che la situazione sia del tutto ridicola. Alza gli occhi al cielo quando lo sguardo di Duncan si sposta da lui verso Niall, determinando la sua valenza come una minaccia. Harry lo ammonisce con un’occhiataccia.

Duncan sembra non avere un sesto senso particolarmente sviluppato, perché alla fine accetta quella spiegazione inventata, annuendo in maniera impercettibile in direzione di Liam prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Louis.

“Dobbiamo cercare un tavolo,” dice, il significato implicito.

Un tavolo lontano da questi uomini che non voglio si avvicinino a te, dice. Louis appare decisamente sollevato e Harry, per questo motivo, si ritrova a respirare più facilmente. Non vede l’ora di sentire cosa potrebbe cantare Louis, e di sentire anche solo _come_ potrebbe cantare. Harry ha la sensazione che sarà un po’ come il servizio fotografico, che potrebbe tornare a vivere sotto le luci del palco.

“È stato un piacere conoscervi, ragazzi,” dice Louis, gli occhi che si posano su Zayn e Niall per un attimo mentre prende la mano di Duncan, “ed è stato bello rivederti, Liam.”

L’espressione di Duncan si indurisce appena, e Harry deve mordersi forte la lingua per trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo come ha fatto Zayn in precedenza. Alla fine, Louis si volta verso di lui, e la testa di Harry gira vorticosamente per il debole sorriso sulle sue labbra rosa.

“Ciao.”

È un mormorio basso che scivola dalle sue labbra, verso il mento e attraversa lo spazio tra loro, risalendo sul corpo di Harry per rannicchiarsi all’interno del suo petto.

“Ciao,” dice con voce stridula, in maniera imbarazzante.

Gli occhi di Duncan scattano nuovamente su di lui, calcolatori. Giudicandolo ancora una volta. Scendono sulla sua camicia trasparente e si fermano lì, incollati al suo stomaco. I muscoli di Harry si contraggono in risposta, a disagio, e quando torna a guardare Louis, c’è di nuovo quello sguardo di rimprovero.

Louis gli aveva scritto giorni prima, e detto che poteva togliere il bendaggio, ma Harry l’aveva tenuto, insistendo nell’avere bisogno di una protezione extra. A dire la verità, era piuttosto restio a levarla dopo che Louis l’aveva baciato lì. L’aveva tolta per lavarsi, ovviamente, e aveva pulito la pelle al di sotto, ispezionando i dettagli intricati e straordinari del tatuaggio che Louis gli aveva fatto.

Eppure, ogni volta che era in procinto di disfarsi della fasciatura, ripensava a quel momento in cui i pollici di Louis avevano premuto su di lui, lasciando dei segni sulla sua pelle e mandando una scossa nel suo organismo. Ripensava a come Louis l’avesse inumidito con la sua saliva e come si fosse sentito nello sperimentare la leggera pressione di quelle labbra contro i suoi addominali. Harry ricorda come il suo cervello avesse cominciato a vorticare senza controllo, mandando delle scosse elettriche su tutta la sua pelle.

In quel momento, Harry sente di essere la definizione di idiota. Gli occhi di Duncan si sollevano nuovamente sui suoi mentre fa un passo in avanti, l’espressione omicida. Louis cerca di fermarlo con una mano sul polso, ma potrebbe anche non essere lì, per quanto riguarda Duncan. Il suo unico obiettivo è Harry, e cavolo, se uno sguardo potesse uccidere. La bocca di Duncan si contrae, gli occhi che brillano dalla rabbia. Tiene i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, le grosse braccia che mostrano i muscoli. Harry riesce a capire che stia cercando di apparire più grosso, ma non ne ha davvero bisogno, perché è già abbastanza enorme. Harry, comunque, non si tira indietro.

“Qualche problema?” chiede con un sorriso.

“Hai una fasciatura. Un tatuaggio. Ti ha fatto un tatuaggio, non è vero?” gli chiede Duncan, fremendo piuttosto visibilmente.

“Non credo che–”

Duncan zittisce la protesta di Zayn con un’occhiataccia malevola.

“Fammelo vedere,” ordina Duncan, con un certo autocontrollo nell’espressione nonostante Harry riesca a vedere le vene risaltare sui suoi pugni chiusi.

“Non sei costretto a farlo,” dice Louis, la mano ancora posata sul polso di Duncan.

Quando Duncan gira la testa per guardarlo, la sua espressione uccide qualsiasi tipo di resistenza con efficacia, la mano di Louis che si solleva per spostare la frangia dagli occhi, e Harry la vede tremare. Vede anche le scuse prima che fuoriescano dalle labbra di Louis. Duncan lo ignora e si volta nuovamente verso Harry, facendogli segno di fare come gli è stato detto.

Harry immagina che il modo più rapido per porre fine alla situazione sia di comportarsi come se tutto fosse semplicemente assurdo. Solleva rapidamente la camicia per poi staccare la benda morbida e leggermente logora. Ma non prima di aver passato il pollice sul centro della benda, come per accarezzarla. I suoi occhi scattano per un attimo in quelli di Louis mentre lo fa, e nota il movimento sorpreso del pomo d’Adamo nella gola del ragazzo.

Harry rivela il suo tatuaggio, passando il pollice su tutto il corpo della farfalla con una certa reverenza nella curva del suo sorriso. Louis gli ha tatuato una farfalla sullo stomaco. È perfetta, davvero. Harry non ci aveva pensato. Non fino a che non ha alzato lo sguardo e ha trovato gli occhi di Louis a seguire il percorso del suo pollice mentre scivola dal suo ombelico fino all’orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Lo stomaco di Harry vortica. L’attenzione di Louis non è focalizzata sulla reazione di Duncan. In quel momento, pieno di furiosa tensione che fuoriesce dal suo ragazzo a ondate, l’attenzione di Louis è focalizzata su _Harry_.

“Non è stato Louis,” dice Harry con un mezzo sorriso, affrontando in maniera diretta la diffidenza di Duncan, “Voglio dire, pensi davvero che il tuo ragazzo farebbe un lavoro così scadente?”

C’è un impercettibile spasmo nel sorriso di Louis, e Harry sa che è solo un successo marginale, ma sembra miele che scivola giù per la sua gola irritata, confortando quell’insoddisfatta parte di lui che vorrebbe solo che Louis scappasse da lì. Quella parte di lui che desidera ardentemente stringere la mano di Louis e sussurrargli incoraggiamenti durante la fuga.

“Chi te l’ha fatto?” chiede Duncan, gli occhi che non rivelano nulla.

“Jamie Spencer. Edmond Street. È un negozietto proprio all’inizio di un vicolo. Probabilmente qualche volta ci sei anche passato davanti, ne sono certo. Se ti va, posso darti il numero di Jamie così puoi chiedere direttamente a lui,” dice Harry completamente serio, sperando che Duncan non scopra il suo bluff.

Riesce quasi a sentire gli altri ragazzi tremare dalle risate e Louis tremare di paura. Li ignora tutti, concentrandosi sulla sfida negli occhi di Duncan che comincia lentamente a svanire. C’è ancora quella cautela e quell’aura particolare di diffidenza riservata a chiunque guardi Louis per un secondo di troppo, ma non c’è più quello spirito combattivo. A Duncan non piace fare la figura dell’idiota, e sa che se continua, ci sono molte possibilità che appaia come l’idiota di turno. Più di quanto non lo sia già.

“No,” la mascella affilata di Duncan si sporge sulla difensiva, “sono a posto, grazie.”

Harry sorride e riattacca il bendaggio, abbassando delicatamente la camicia sul davanti. Quando alza lo sguardo, gli occhi di Louis si abbassano di proposito sul suo stomaco prima che li alzi al cielo, una punta di esasperazione nel minuscolo sorriso che fa capolino agli angoli della bocca.

Il momento è rovinato quando Louis si volta verso Duncan e si solleva in punta dei piedi, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio che fa illuminare gli occhi dello stronzo. Nessuno di loro aggiunge nulla quando Duncan trascina Louis verso il bagno, le mani intrecciate e i piedi che si muovono rapidi. È solo quando raggiungono il muro di mattoni che si estende fino a coprire la porta del bagno, che gli occhi di Louis attraversano tutta la sala per incontrare quelli di Harry.

Louis non vuole farlo. Harry ne è certo. Sa che Louis non vuole usare il suo corpo in quel modo, ma sente chiaramente di non avere scelta. Forse è così. Almeno non quando non è disposto a lasciarlo. È innamorato di un mostro che non conosce l’affetto se non quello che riserva a se stesso. È innamorato di una persona che reagisce soltanto al sesso e la certezza assoluta che Louis appartenga a lui e a lui solamente. Non c’è altro modo per Louis, perché non riesce a immaginare di amare nessun altro.

C’è una sorta di tristezza negli occhi di Louis mentre indugia sulla porta per un attimo, prima di essere strattonato dietro l’angolo da Duncan. È quella tristezza che le persone sembrano avere nell’espressione quando hanno affrontato così tanto dolore da non riuscire più a suscitare le stesse reazioni. Continua a far male, ma in una maniera semi-distaccata, come se le cose che li torturavano in passato stiano accadendo a qualcun altro e fossero al di fuori del loro controllo. Quando le persone arrivano a quel punto, lasciano che il dolore li laceri finché tutto ciò che resta di loro sono dei brandelli di chi erano un tempo. Dei pezzi che sarà difficile rimettere insieme.

 

**

 

“In ginocchio.”

Le ginocchia di Louis sono già doloranti al solo pensiero del pavimento freddo e duro.

“Non posso sedermi sul water? Ti prego,” chiede, trattenendo il respiro mentre aspetta la sua punizione.

Duncan non risponde, limitandosi a spingerlo per terra con gli occhi assottigliati. Ansima profondamente dalla bocca, mentre si umetta le labbra e lascia cadere lo sguardo sulla bocca di Louis. Le ginocchia di Louis colpiscono il pavimento, e lui alza lo sguardo su Duncan con un’espressione supplichevole. Sa cosa deve fare, ovviamente. Ha sussurrato quelle parole all’orecchio di Duncan solo per allontanarlo da Harry e dagli altri ragazzi.

Eppure ora che è lì in ginocchio, sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e la gola bruciare al ricordo di altre occasioni come quella. Momenti in cui qualsiasi compassione rimasta in Duncan sembra sparire nel nulla e lasciare posto a una rabbia animalesca e lussuriosa. In quei momenti, Louis non crede che Duncan lo percepisca come un essere umano, qualcuno con delle esigenze specifiche e la capacità di provare dolore. Qualcuno di cui valga la pena prendersi cura. In quei momenti, esiste solo come strumento per soddisfare i desideri altrui. Nient’altro.

Ha cominciato lentamente a sentirsi umiliato. Louis non si è mai sentito così inutile come quando Duncan lo usa in quel modo. Non lo fa sentire come se Duncan lo desideri davvero. Non nel modo in cui ha bisogno di essere desiderato. Non è amore per Louis che ribolle nel calore di un orgasmo. È la lussuria associata al controllo. È la precisione e l’uso esperto della sola bocca.

Ciò non significa che il sesso tra loro non sia _mai_ stato alimentato dall’amore, ma ultimamente, ci sono più queste sessioni rapide e violente che altro. Duncan vuole sempre scoprire qualche nuova perversione, e magari Louis dovrebbe sentirsi onorato di essere la risposta a quella tacita domanda su come rimettere le cose a posto. Magari dovrebbe sentirsi onorato che Duncan abbia questo desiderio ardente di rendere Louis suo, ancora e ancora e ancora. A volte si sente così. Solo un po’. Quando si mette d’impegno, riesce a percepire qualcosa dietro quell’aggressività. Qualcosa di reale e forse più dolce. Ma sta diventando sempre più difficile vedere, attraverso il dolore, ciò che potrebbe esserci dall’altra parte. A volte Louis si chiede se sia rimasto qualcosa lì, a parte il desiderio di possederlo e distruggere il suo corpo.

Duncan piega leggermente i fianchi verso il viso di Louis, il respiro che accelera mentre il duro rigonfiamento del suo membro spinge contro la cerniera.

“Be’,” dice con impazienza.

Louis solleva le mani, le dita che tirano giù la zip seguita dai pantaloni e dai boxer di Duncan. Una volta libero, la sua erezione spunta fuori e sbatte contro la guancia di Louis, in cerca di attenzioni. Louis è ancora intento ad armeggiare con i boxer di Duncan, a metà delle sue gambe, quando Duncan gli tira i capelli ai lati del viso per sollevargli la testa. Gli occhi di Louis bruciano dal dolore.

“Lascia perdere quei cazzo di boxer.”

Louis cerca di non allontanare i capelli dalla presa di Duncan. Sa quanto odi quando cerca di assumere il controllo. Invece, afferra il membro di Duncan attorno alla base e si sporge in avanti per prendere la punta in bocca, ruotando la lingua nel cercare di ignorare il modo in cui Duncan gli sta strizzando la nuca per stringere la sua gola.

“Sbrigati,” gli ordina, e Louis avviluppa immediatamente il resto dell’erezione nella sua bocca, stringendo le labbra nel cercare di arrivare fino alla base.

Duncan non è affatto impressionato. Ringhia e stringe più forte il collo di Louis per tenerlo fermo, spingendo i fianchi contro il mento e costringendo la sua erezione fino alla sua gola. Louis geme dal dolore e la sua vista si appanna dalle lacrime involontarie, e i suoi polmoni protestano per la mancanza di ossigeno. Con ogni spinta, l’erezione di Duncan tocca il fondo della sua gola, scatenando il riflesso faringeo. Questo sembra solo aumentare l’eccitazione di Duncan, fomentarlo di più. Non si tira fuori.

“Non osare mai più guardare quel coglione,” Duncan spinge così in profondità da bloccare completamente le vie respiratorie di Louis per un attimo, “come se volessi,” una spinta, “succhiargli,” un’altra spinta, “il cazzo.”

Louis non l’ha guardato in quel modo. Harry è… Harry. È bello e gentile. E fa qualcosa di intenso con i suoi occhi che fa sentire la testa di Louis morbida e leggera, ma Louis non ha mai avuto intenzione di tradire. Non ha mai neanche considerato l’idea. Non ha guardato Harry in quel modo… come se avesse voluto _farlo_. Sa di non averlo fatto… ma Duncan sta sbattendo forte sulla sua gola e lui riesce solo a sentirsi debole. Patetico.

Se solo potesse dimostrare il suo valore, in un modo o nell’altro, magari le sue ginocchia non gli farebbero male, la sua gola non sarebbe costretta e i suoi occhi non starebbero pizzicando fino allo stremo. Magari Duncan non lo starebbe guardando con lussuria e quella sfumatura di oscurità mentre i suoi fianchi tremano e finalmente si riversa nella gola di Louis con un lamento gutturale. Louis si tira indietro con un colpo di tosse, un nuovo strato di lacrime a ricoprire il suo viso quando l’ossigeno gli riempie i polmoni e sente il peso di quel che è appena accaduto. Stava praticamente soffocando e a Duncan non sarebbe potuto importare di meno.

“Devo pulirmi. Vai a prenderci qualcosa da bere,” gli ordina Duncan, già voltato verso il rotolo di carta igienica e lontano da Louis, senza neanche un bacio di riconoscenza.

Louis si sente vuoto e lacerato dentro, come se dei pezzi di lui si stiano lentamente frantumando e perforando l’interno della sua pelle. Tutto quello che può fare è annuire in silenzio e uscire dal bagno, assicurandosi di asciugare tutte le sue lacrime mentre si avvia verso il bar.

Ha appena ordinato due pinte di birra quando Harry gli si avvicina, poggiando la schiena al bancone del bar e osservando Louis con fin troppa consapevolezza negli occhi. Louis quasi si chiede se i segni delle sue lacrime siano incisi nelle curve del suo viso. Forse il bruciore della sua gola è in qualche modo visibile dall’esterno.

“Ciao,” è tutto quello che dice Harry, ma nel tono più gentile e delicato che Louis gli abbia mai sentito usare.

Harry lo sa. Sa esattamente cos’è successo. Louis realizza troppo tardi che non abbia poi fatto molto per nascondere le sue intenzioni. Forse Harry ora pensa male di lui, nello stesso modo in cui Louis pensa male di se stesso. Ora che Harry sa che c’è solo un modo in cui riesce a comunicare con Duncan.

“Ciao,” replica Louis, una cautela nei suoi occhi quando la voce gli graffia dolorosamente la gola.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano e all’improvviso le sue dita afferrano la spalla di Louis e stringono appena, scambiando momentaneamente il suo malessere con una nuova sensazione. Una che allevia il bruciore. Come un unguento spalmato sul punto dolorante in fondo alla sua gola. È solo un tocco. Perché sembra così rivoluzionario?

“Lou, oddio… stai–”

“Sto bene,” dice Louis, mettendo a tacere Harry con uno sguardo deciso mentre il barista gli passa i drink.

Harry si acciglia e indica i bicchieri con un cenno della testa.

“Dovresti bere dell’acqua calda con un po’ di limone,” gli consiglia, sfregando un pollice sulla spalla di Louis.

“Non farmi la paternale,” dice Louis con tono pungente, cercando di non indugiare con gli occhi sui pettorali di Harry che premono contro la camicia trasparente e assolutamente indecente, “Non c’è bisogno che mi aiuti a prendermi cura della mia voce, grazie. È un karaoke bar, non il fottuto Madison Square Garden.”

Harry sembra inizialmente un po’ spiazzato, la bocca semi dischiusa e gli occhi spalancati fino a diventare dei dischi verdi sul suo volto. Sembra così infantile e confuso. Confuso e… ferito. La lingua di Louis sfreccia sulle sue labbra con nervosismo. Non intendeva fare lo stronzo.

Harry pare capirlo, perché lo sguardo si addolcisce. Passa accanto a Louis per tornare al suo tavolo, ma si ferma per un attimo al suo fianco. Allunga una mano, avvolgendo il fianco opposto di Louis e tirandolo dalla vita.

“Non sto cercando di prendermi cura della tua voce,” sussurra Harry, “sto solo cercando di prendermi cura di te.”

Non appena la mano di Harry lascia il corpo di Louis, la porta del bagno si apre e Louis sobbalza nel vedere Duncan. Quando quest’ultimo lo raggiunge, non sembra minimamente accorgersi del rossore che sta risalendo lungo il collo di Louis, mentre scola metà della sua birra senza una singola occhiata nella sua direzione.

“Sarò il prossimo a cantare,” dice Louis senza riflettere.

Duncan rutta e agita le dita in direzione di Louis come per dire, “Fa’ quello che ti pare.” Il cuore di Louis gli si stringe nel petto e quando si avvicina alla band, si ritrova a chiedere la relativa canzone senza davvero pensare troppo alle conseguenze. In quel momento, vuole solo essere sentito dall’unica persona che sembra non essere in grado di farlo. Di ascoltarlo.

“Mi guarderai, vero?” chiede Louis a Duncan prima di allontanarsi verso il palco.

Gli occhi di Duncan si fissano su qualcosa alle sue spalle. Il tavolo di Harry. Harry stesso, probabilmente.

“Certo,” promette, sembrando all’improvviso straordinariamente interessato a qualsiasi cosa Louis abbia da dire.

Afferra Louis per la spalla, scavando con le dita nel punto dove Harry l’ha stretto prima, e attirandolo in un bacio feroce, la lingua che spinge in profondità nella bocca di Louis. Le labbra di quest’ultimo si aprono istintivamente e Louis si abbandona al bacio, rispondendo alla lingua di Duncan fino a che quest’ultimo non lo spinge via con un sorrisetto.

“In bocca al lupo, amore,” dice, dandogli una pacca sul culo.

Louis gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso e si volta verso il palco, ignorando la scia di fuoco che riesce a sentire bruciare nella sua direzione dall’altro lato della stanza. La sua pelle si surriscalda come una fornace sotto quel dannato sguardo.

Una volta sul palco, le dita di Louis tremano appena attorno al microfono quando lo afferra, sentendosi tremendamente esposto. I suoi occhi si posano per un attimo su Harry, le cui lunghe gambe sono divaricate sullo sgabello, le grandi mani aperte sulle ginocchia. C’è un riccio particolarmente arruffato che gli sfiora la guancia e Louis si sistema meglio, tenendo i piedi ben piantati a terra. Deve resistere al desiderio fuori luogo e imbarazzante di saltare giù dal palco, andare lì e infilarsi tra le gambe di Harry, sistemare il boccolo ribelle e magari anche avvolgerlo attorno alle sue dita. _Cazzo_.

Louis lascia che il suo sguardo si fissi invece su Duncan. Il suo ragazzo, Duncan. L’amore della sua vita… che al momento sta alternando lo sguardo distratto tra lo schermo illuminato del suo telefono e Louis. Louis chiude gli occhi a quella scena e comincia a cantare, decidendo di non aprirli finché non si sentirà un po’ più sicuro di se stesso.

Quando apre la bocca, la voce raschia e la gola brucia, ma prova quasi piacere. Combacia con il bruciore nel suo petto. quello causato da pompini noncuranti e un fidanzato distratto che non sembra per niente interessato al modo in cui si sente Louis. Si conforma al dolore fisso nelle sue ossa perché Harry, il suo vicino apparentemente innocuo, è una persona straordinaria, che in qualche modo sa ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno. In qualche modo capisce più di Louis e lo rilassa più di quanto Duncan sembra aver mai fatto.

 

**_Are you a man who loves and cherishes_ **

**_and cares for me?_** [ _Sei un uomo che mi ama, mi desidera e tiene a me?_ ]

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

 

 ** _Are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?_** [ _Sei una guardia in una prigione di massima sicurezza?_ ]

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

 

 ** _Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself?_** [ _Stiamo sempre a casa perché mi vuoi tutto per te?_ ]

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

 

 ** _Or am I locked away_** [ _O mi tieni rinchiuso_ ]

_had a feeling that I'd find someone else_

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

 

Quando Louis apre gli occhi per il ritornello, lo sguardo di Duncan è rivolto esclusivamente sul suo telefono e c’è una piega maliziosa nel suo sorriso che fa venire il voltastomaco a Louis. Conosce quell’espressione. Quell’accenno di flirt. Apparteneva a lui. Gli occhi di Louis pizzicano ai lati ma lui torna a concentrarsi, spostando lo sguardo su quell’unico punto dove è ricambiato da totale attenzione e nessun tipo di esitazione.

Gli occhi di Harry gli succhiano le parole dall’anima. Il dolore, la nostalgia e ogni singola notte che Louis ha passato a piangere fino ad addormentarsi e a desiderare che le cose potessero essere diverse. Tutto ciò che fa Harry è guardarlo, ma Louis lo sente fin sotto i piedi. Lo sente nel battito del suo cuore. È come se le dita di Harry fossero infilate tra i suoi capelli, le labbra premute nella curva del suo orecchio mentre gli sussurra parole dolci di conforto e incoraggiamento. Ecco quanto sono contraddittoriamente penetranti e rassicuranti quegli occhi verdi. Il raspare nella voce di Louis è più emozione che irritazione.

 

**_Well, I don't like_ **

**_Living under your spotlight_ **

**_Just because you think_ **

**_I might, find somebody worthy_ **

**_Well, I don't like_ **

**_Living under your spotlight_ **

**_Baby, if you treat me right_ **

**_You won't have to worry_ **

[ _Be’, non mi piace_

_Vivere di luce riflessa_

_Solo perché tu pensi_

_Che potrei trovare qualcuno che mi meriti_

_Be’, non mi piace_

_Vivere di luce riflessa_

_Amore, se mi tratterai bene_

_Non dovrai preoccuparti_ ]

 

**_Is this a relationship_ **

**_Fulfilling your needs_ **

**_As well as mine?_** [ _Questa è una relazione in cui i tuoi bisogni vengono soddisfatti quanto i miei?_ ]

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

 

 

 ** _Or is this just my sentence_** [ _O questa è solo la mia condanna?_ ]

 ** _Am I doing time?_** [ _Sto scontando la mia pena?_ ]

Is that true? Is that true?

Is that true?

 

**_If this is love_ **

**_Real, real love_ **

**_Then I'm staying no doubt_ **

**_But if I'm just love's prisoner_ **

**_Then I'm busting out_ **

 

[ _Se questo è amore_

_Vero, vero amore_

_Allora rimango, senza dubbio_

_Ma se è solo l’amore di un prigioniero_

_Allora evaderò_ ]

 

Lo sguardo di Louis si sposta su Duncan, che tiene il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio. I suoi occhi trovano quelli di Louis e indica il telefono e poi l’uscita con il pollice. Louis chiude ancora una volta gli occhi, così da non dover vedere Duncan andarsene. Duncan, che non ha sentito neanche una parola della canzone di Louis. Louis cerca di trattenere la delusione, ma non si è mai sentito così insignificante. Non si è mai sentito così rassegnato ad essere infelice.

 

_Is that true? Is that true?_

_Is that true?_

_Well, I don't like_

_Living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think_

_I might, find somebody worthy_

_Well, I don't like_

_Living under your spotlight_

_Baby, if you treat me right_

_You won't have to worry_

Louis lascia scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi, tremando appena mentre si china sul microfono, cantando con il cuore in mano. Riconnette gli occhi con quelli di Harry. Harry, che lo rende tranquillo. Harry, che allevia quel fastidioso senso di malessere nel suo stomaco e incasina le budella di Louis a modo suo. Harry, che potrebbe essere la cosa migliore che sia capitata ultimamente a Louis. Harry, i cui occhi sono leggermente lucidi e la cui bocca è incurvata verso il basso perché ha visto Duncan andarsene, e sa quanto questo faccia soffrire Louis. Le sue labbra si muovono a tempo con quelle di Louis, cantando le parole con lui. Louis riesce a sentire il petto squarciarsi perché quell’uomo lo conosce a malapena, eppure in qualche modo sembra sentire il dolore di Louis come se fosse il proprio. Duncan non è nemmeno lì per assistere alla sua sofferenza.

 

_Oh, you oughta be ashamed of yourself_

_What the hell do you think you're doing_

_Loving me, loving me so wrong?_

_Baby, all I do is try to show you_

_That you're my one and only guy_

_No matter who may come along_

_Open your eyes_

_Cause baby, I don't like-_

 

La voce di Louis si spezza sulla parola _like_ e osserva come la mano di Harry si solleva dal ginocchio, allungandosi appena. È quell’immediata propensione al conforto che porta le lacrime di Louis a fuoriuscire e la sua voce a bloccarsi. Comincia improvvisamente a tremare come una foglia e Harry è in piedi, attraversando la stanza e saltando sul palco in dieci secondi netti. Allontana Louis dal microfono e lo attira tra le sue braccia, e Louis è troppo sconvolto per protestare. Si lascia andare contro il petto di Harry, aggrappandosi disperatamente alla camicia in seta quando Harry gli avvolge le lunghe braccia attorno e lo stringe forte.

“Sei stato eccezionale, Lou,” gli sussurra e mio Dio, gli sta accarezzando i capelli? “Bravissimo, tesoro. Mi dispiace tanto. Lui dovrebbe essere dispiaciuto. Vieni qui.”

Harry lo conduce giù dal palco e verso gli altri ragazzi. Avvolge i fianchi di Louis, i pollici che sfregano il retro della cassa toracica mentre lo fa sedere con delicatezza sul suo sgabello.

“Lou, amico… ti senti bene?” chiede Liam, il viso completamente corrucciato.

Louis cerca di sorridere tra le lacrime, ma sente che è piuttosto inutile mentre sta ancora singhiozzando. Harry è alle sue spalle, mentre la sua mano si muove in cerchi confortanti e delicati sulla sua schiena. Louis vorrebbe dirgli di smetterla perché Duncan potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro e farsi un’idea completamente sbagliata. Vorrebbe dirgli di smetterla perché le sue interiora sono completamente attorcigliate, il cuore bloccato in uno stato di caos mentre cerca con tutte le sue forze di non assorbire la sua dolce sincerità o perlomeno di non sentirla riempire gli spazi vuoti nel suo petto. Eppure le lacrime di Louis stanno diminuendo appena, e ogni volta che Harry distende il pollice per accarezzare la sua spina dorsale, le palpebre si abbassano appena, e percepisce un piccolo impulso di affetto che si irradia dall’ombelico fino alle sue estremità. Le dita dei piedi si arricciano all’interno delle sue TOMS.

“Mi passerà,” dice Louis, che è quanto di più onesto riesca a tirar fuori nello stato corrente.

Niall allunga il suo drink verso Louis, sollevando la mano di quest’ultimo per lui e avvolgendola attorno al bicchiere con un sorriso solidale.

“Bevici su, amico,” gli consiglia.

Louis lo asseconda con un sorriso riconoscente e finisce per strozzarsi per il sapore forte del liquore, che ustiona la sua gola irritata. Mentre tossisce, la mano di Harry gravita verso l’alto per stringergli il fianco e si china verso di lui, ispezionando il viso di Louis da vicino.

“Stai bene, tesoro?” chiede, pulendo le gocce di liquore che sono scivolate dall’angolo della sua bocca.

Harry arrossisce con Louis, come se stesse rimpiangendo l’uso di un tono così intimo e delicato mentre lo tocca in quel modo. O forse, ancora di più, rimpiangendo di farlo di fronte agli altri ragazzi. Louis annuisce in silenzio e prega che il calore evapori dalle sue guance. Harry tossisce, imbarazzato, ma fa scivolare nuovamente la mano su quella di Louis, voltandosi per rimproverare Niall.

“Che diavolo gli hai dato? Ha la gola infiammata.”

Gli occhi di Niall escono dalle orbite e Louis può solo immaginare che fosse qualcosa di forte. È irlandese, dopotutto.

“Scusa, amico,” dice Niall, attirandosi il drink al petto e coccolandolo come se fosse stato in qualche modo offeso dal tossire di Louis.

“Idiota,” commenta Zayn, scuotendo la testa. Alza gli occhi al cielo, ma allunga comunque una mano per arruffare il ciuffo biondo sulla sua testa.

“Va tutto bene, sul serio,” lo rassicura Louis, tranquillizzato nel modo in cui, in quel gruppo codipendente, siano tutti in contatto l’uno con l’altro in qualche modo.

La testa di Liam è poggiata sulla spalla di Zayn, e quest’ultimo sta accarezzando i capelli di Niall con una smorfia di concentrazione, cercando palesemente di districare i nodi ammassati lì in mezzo. Il piede di Niall sfiora quello di Louis sotto il tavolo, e la mano di Harry gli sta ancora stringendo il fianco. Per un attimo, la tristezza di Louis comincia a defluire, e si sente travolgere da una massima serenità. Come se, stando semplicemente lì con quel gruppo di ragazzi, tutto il resto si risolverà da solo. Si sente al sicuro con loro. Sono il centro calmo, l’occhio del ciclone che sta per scatenarsi attorno a lui.

Poi la mano di Harry scivola via, e si china in avanti per sussurrare all’orecchio di Louis.

“Fidati di me, per favore.”

Louis non ha il tempo di chiedergli cosa significhi. Duncan si fa strada a spallate di fronte a Harry per arrivare accanto a Louis, e sta guardando quest’ultimo con tutta la rabbia e il tradimento che Louis ha imparato ad aspettarsi in momenti come questo. Solo che questa volta il cuore di Louis non rallenta con il senso di colpa, e i suoi occhi si rifiutano di riempirsi di lacrime, perché _fanculo_ , per una volta magari può ammettere di non aver fatto niente di male. Voleva solo passare una serata con Duncan e i suoi amici nella stessa stanza, e non ha potuto avere neanche quello. Duncan non è riuscito neanche a riservargli la dovuta attenzione per l’intera durata di una dannata canzone.

“Perché sei seduto con loro?”

La voce di Duncan è cupa e minacciosa, e parla come se gli altri ragazzi non fossero neanche seduti lì ad ascoltare.

“Eri occupato,” sbotta Louis, solo un leggero tremolio nella voce.

Gli occhi di Harry bruciano di un’intensa sfumatura di verde alle spalle di Duncan, e Louis si perde così tanto nel messaggio che stanno cercando di mandare che non pensa nemmeno a intervenire quando Harry afferra la spalla di Duncan e lo fa voltare. Louis sa quanta forza ci voglia per muovere quel corpo massiccio, ma Harry è comunque molto più gracile di lui. Louis è terrorizzato, perché Duncan ha perso il controllo per molto meno.

“Qualche problema, amico?” grida Duncan, e Louis non riesce a vedere la sua espressione, ma riesce a sentire il ringhio furioso nella sua voce.

“Credo che dovresti andartene,” dice Harry piano, il tono fermo.

Il sussulto di Louis attira l’attenzione di Harry e i suoi occhi si spostano su di lui, trattenendolo con un bagliore di determinazione. Poi tornano su Duncan, che sputa la sua risposta.

“Non mi stai mica dicendo che cazzo devo fare, vero?”

Duncan fa un passo per avvicinarsi a Harry, le spalle che quasi si sfiorano, ed è solo leggermente più alto di lui, ma tutto il suo corpo è più grosso e pronto a combattere. Pronto a distruggere. Duncan non è mai stato uno da esitare o trattenersi, e Louis non crede che Harry abbia molte possibilità. Paura e un nauseante senso di apprensione ribollono sotto la pelle di Louis al pensiero di un Harry Styles steso ai suoi piedi e coperto di sangue. _No_.

“ _Ti prego_.”

La voce di Louis è ansimante e acuta, quando stringe la spalla di Duncan per enfatizzare il concetto.

Duncan si volta verso di lui con uno sguardo incredulo.

“Ti prego cosa?”

Louis guarda Harry, che lo sta osservando con così tanto sentimento e aperta ammirazione che le parole scivolano dalla bocca di Louis nonostante non avesse ancora preso una decisione. Sgorgano fuori nonostante sia terrorizzato da quel che potrebbe accadere.

“Ti prego, vai via. Non torno a casa stanotte.”

Per un momento, Louis pensa che Duncan lo voglia prendere a pugni. La pelle si contrae sulle ossa affilate che sporgono dal suo viso, e le narici si dilatano con aria minacciosa. Eppure tutto ciò che fa è sbattere lentamente e di proposito le palpebre verso Louis, rispondendo a denti stretti.

“Perché? Perché ho dovuto rispondere a una cazzo di telefonata? Sei davvero così patetico?”

Louis osserva il viso di Harry trasformarsi in quello di un gattino arrabbiato in procinto di sfregiare qualcuno. È tutto sopracciglia scure corrucciate su occhi verdi in tempesta, labbra imbronciate che appaiono comunque morbide anche in quella che Louis suppone sia la sua ferocia. Non dice una parola in difesa di Louis, ma non sembra lontano dal farlo. Infatti, Louis può vedere il suo petto sollevarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente come se fosse talmente nervoso da respirare a fatica attorno alla propria rabbia.

Solo quello trattiene Louis dallo scusarsi. Lo trattiene dal cedere e lo aiuta a ricordare il tipo di persona che era un tempo. Il tipo di persona che non si sarebbe mai sentito in quel modo. Il tipo di persona che non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro davanti a una sfida. Al tempo, nessuno poteva entrare nella sua testa. Tanto tempo prima, Louis era stato troppo forte persino per il più degno avversario.

“Starò da mia madre,” dice Louis a Duncan, ignorando la domanda e cercando di calmare il battito impanicato del suo cuore, “e t-tornerò domani, credo.”

“Credi?” gli fa eco Duncan, lo scherno nei suoi pallidi occhi verdi, come se tutta la conversazione fosse un’enorme barzelletta.

Louis si chiede se si stia rendendo ridicolo da solo nel cercare di far valere i propri sentimenti.

“Penso proprio che sia ora che tu te ne vada,” lo avvisa Harry.

Louis osserva la mascella di Duncan bloccarsi, e decide di intervenire, ma è troppo tardi. Duncan si gira e torce il braccio di Harry dietro la schiena, spingendolo con forza contro il tavolo, riuscendo in qualche modo a non rovesciare nessun bicchiere. Il tavolo trema leggermente con la forza dell’impatto e gli occhi sorpresi da cerbiatto di Harry fissano Louis dal basso.

Duncan tira il braccio di Harry verso la nuca, e Harry grugnisce dal dolore. Ma non appena Louis e gli altri ragazzi si sporgono istintivamente in avanti, Duncan lo lascia andare con una risata forte e crudele, prima di allontanarsi. Louis aspetta a malapena che la porta del locale si chiuda sbattendo dietro di lui, prima di tirare su Harry e farlo sedere, le mani che sfiorano il suo braccio.

“Oh mio Dio, stai bene? Harry, mi dispiace tanto. Il tuo braccio–”

Harry schiaffa una mano sulla bocca di Louis nel tentativo di zittirlo. Le labbra di Louis sfregano contro il palmo mentre continua con il vomito di scuse, ma Harry si limita ad inclinare la testa, in attesa. Louis si arrende con un sospiro e alza gli occhi al cielo, interrompendo il suo discorso.

“Smettila, Louis. Sto bene,” dice Harry con convinzione, guidando la propria mano sul viso di Louis per premere il pollice nel punto appena sotto l’occhio, le altre quattro dita ad avvolgergli la guancia.

La mano di Harry è così morbida che Louis non si rende conto di essercisi appoggiato fino a che non nota le sopracciglia sollevate degli altri tre ragazzi. Si tira leggermente indietro e si china di lato verso il tavolo, il gomito che manca la superficie quando cerca di appoggiarsi.

Harry scoppia a ridere. Gli trema tutto il corpo, gli occhi diventano lucidi e i denti fanno capolino tra le labbra. Arriccia il naso nel dondolarsi sulla sedia, ed è così maledettamente carino che Louis non può essere incolpato per il fatto che la sua mano si allunghi in automatico e sistemi finalmente quel riccio ribelle.

“Non era così divertente, hipster,” lo sfotte Louis con un sorrisino.

Harry sta ancora ridendo, ma afferra la punta del suo pollice tra i denti, scuotendo appena le spalle come per scusarsi. Le guance sono arrossate dalle risate e sembra così puro e innocente. Niente in confronto all’uomo che è stato quasi picchiato per proteggere Louis.

“Mi dispiace,” dice Louis, serio, guardando ciascuno dei ragazzi prima di tornare su Harry, “Mi dispiace che si sia comportato così. Mi dispiace che sia… così. È solo che–”

“Non devi giustificarti, amico,” dice Zayn in totale tranquillità, completamente imperturbato dalla violenza a cui ha appena assistito.

“O scusarti,” aggiunge Niall.

“Ma io–”

“Tommo, amico,” Liam gli dà una pacca sulla mano posata sul tavolo, “stammi a sentire per una volta. Non è colpa tua, cazzo. È stato lui lo stronzo. Non tu e di certo non Harry, e senti, non provare a dirmi che è stato un episodio isolato, perché lo sai meglio di me. Sul serio Louis, credo che tu debba lasciarl–”

“Liam,” interviene Harry, premendo una mano sulla schiena di Louis mentre si china sul tavolo verso il ragazzo dagli occhi castani, “Non mi sembra il momento, e credo… Louis sa cosa sta facendo.”

Louis spera che la gratitudine sia visibile nei suoi occhi quando rivolge il suo sguardo verso Harry. Liam sospira, sconfitto, e strattona Zayn per farlo alzare.

“Portami a casa,” mormora, stringendolo attorno ai fianchi.

Zayn appare totalmente preso da lui quando si toglie rapidamente la giacca di pelle e la avvolge attorno alla camicia sottile di Liam, lasciando un bacio lungo e tenero sulle sue labbra.

“Con piacere.”

“Che schifo,” geme Louis.

“Voglio che chiamiate il vostro primo bambino Harry, e il secondo Louis,” dice Harry.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo e Louis si concede una risata silenziosa mentre scivola nel posto lasciato libero da Liam. Harry volta appena la testa nel guardare Louis con tenerezza, un sorriso che si espande lentamente sul suo volto.

“Sono in debito con noi,” sussurra, una mano a coprirgli la bocca.

Louis annuisce e sposta la sua attenzione su Zayn e Liam, che sembrano a malapena accorgersi del resto del mondo. La mano di Zayn copre il gomito di Liam, e le dita di Liam sono avvolte attorno al fianco di Zayn, tenendolo vicino.

“Vogliamo la nostra ricompensa,” conferma Louis.

“Ce ne stiamo andando,” sospira Zayn, fingendosi irritato.

Louis conosce appena quel ragazzo, ma può chiaramente vedere che è al settimo cielo, le dita che danzano sul braccio di Liam. Louis non riesce nemmeno a immaginare quanto Liam stia sclerando internamente per il corso degli eventi. Ha un ragazzo che fa il modello, letteralmente perfetto, che chiaramente lo adora dopo non più di due settimane di conoscenza. A quanto pare la totale mancanza di parola attorno agli uomini attraenti non era incurabile, dopotutto. Smielato com’è al momento, è evidente che tutto ciò di cui Liam aveva davvero bisogno fosse incontrare il ragazzo giusto. Il ragazzo in grado di attenuare quella pressione immaginaria nella sua testa. Louis può dire che Zayn stia facendo esattamente quello. È il ragazzo giusto, in tutti i sensi.

“Ciao piccioncini,” dicono Louis e Harry nello stesso momento, le loro voci che si fondono perfettamente insieme.

Louis ridacchia e inclina la testa, soffocando la propria risata nel palmo della mano. Quando alza lo sguardo, Zayn e Liam sono già spariti e gli occhi di Harry stanno osservando il suo viso. No, non osservando. Scoprendo. Si concentrano su determinati punti. Le linee attorno agli occhi di Louis. Gli angoli delle sue labbra. La spolverata di barba sul suo mento. Il respiro di Louis diventa più corto e meno profondo e nessuno dei due rompe il silenzio. Nessuno dei due disturba il momento.

“E questo è il mio segnale,” annuncia Niall, spostando rumorosamente il proprio sgabello.

Le spalle di Harry e Louis sobbalzano nello stesso istante.

“Notte Nialler,” dice Harry, suonando in pace con se stesso. Come se guardare Louis fosse in qualche modo analogo all’accoccolarsi di fronte al caminetto.

Louis cerca di ignorare le emozioni che lo colpiscono di sorpresa quando nota l’ovvia riluttanza di Harry a spostare gli occhi da lui.

“Buona notte,” dice rigidamente, spostando con la forza il proprio sguardo per rivolgere un sorriso frastornato a Niall.

Grosso errore. Niall gli sta sorridendo apertamente, le sopracciglia inarcate in un’espressione divertita. C’è un accenno di consapevolezza nei suoi spavaldi occhi blu, che portano Louis a volersi difendere contro un’implicazione che non è stata nemmeno fatta ad alta voce.

“Notte,” cantilena Niall, il sorriso che si espande ancora di più, gli occhi che scivolano verso Harry, il quale sta _ancora_ fissando Louis.

Niall svanisce piuttosto velocemente e in silenzio. Dannato leprecauno presuntuoso.

“Allora,” dice Harry, e gli occhi di Louis scattano nuovamente su di lui, intrigati, “Vuoi sentire cantare _me_ , Louis?”

Louis si sente come un bimbo mentre batte le mani, eccitato, e annuisce con entusiasmo, saltellando sullo sgabello. Quell’immagine fa uscire le fossette fastidiosamente attraenti di Harry, quindi Louis non si sente troppo imbarazzato. Harry annuisce di rimando e tende una mano per afferrare la sua, alzandosi in piedi. La stringe, gli occhi che scavano sotto la superficie della pelle di Louis per un momento. Quando lascia la presa, le dita di Louis si distendono appena, come se volessero ritrovare quella connessione.

“Non ti muovere,” dice Harry in un sussurro, come se stesse dicendo a Louis uno dei suoi segreti più preziosi, l’intensità del suo sguardo che tocca Louis più di quanto voglia ammettere.

Louis cerca di trattenere un sorriso stupidamente luminoso mentre Harry saltella verso la band. Saltella, letteralmente. Quel ragazzo non può essere reale. Non è possibile. Dev’essere frutto dell’immaginazione di Louis.

“Okay,” dice Harry al microfono, “questa canzone è una delle mie preferite, ma è anche, uhm, piuttosto pertinente, stasera.”

I suoi occhi trovano quelli di Louis nella folla, e il petto di quest’ultimo si stringe. È ancora più bello con i riflettori addosso, a illuminargli la pelle chiara e i boccoli color cioccolato.

“A volte devi solo far capire alle persone che sarai lì quando staranno male. Se te lo permetteranno. Perché sapete, quando non hai mai avuto tutto questo o non ti sei mai permesso di averlo, potrebbe essere spiacevole all’inizio. Quando hai passato così tanto tempo a privarti dell’affetto che le persone ti offrono, può farti vacillare persino il pensiero di aprirti a qualcuno, il pensiero di lasciare che qualcuno si prenda cura di te. Ma quando lo fai, quando trovi la forza di perdonare le tue inadeguatezze e accettarle per quello che sono, quella persona che ti porge la mano può essere la benvenuta. E a volte,” Harry rivolge un sorriso imbarazzato verso i suoi stivali argentati, “lasciarli prendersi cura di te… fa tanto per loro quanto per te. Questa è _I won’t let you go_ di James Morrison.”

****

**_When it's black,_ **

**_Take a little time to hold yourself,_ **

**_Take a little time to feel around,_ **

**_Before it's gone._ **

 

[ _Quando è buio,_

_Prenditi un po’ di tempo per te stesso,_

_Prenditi un po’ di tempo per sentire cos’hai attorno,_

_Prima che se ne sia andato._ ]

 

 **_You won't let go, but you still keep on falling down._ **

**_Remember how you saved me now,_ **

**_from all of my wrongs._ **

 

[ _Non lo lascerai andare, ma stai continuando a cadere._

_Ricordati come mi hai salvato ora,_

_da tutti i miei errori._ ]

****

**_And if there's love just feel it,_ **

**_and if there's life we'll see it._ **

**_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_ **

**_I won't let you go._ **

 

[ _E se c’è amore, sentilo,_

_e se c’è vita, lo vedremo._

_Non è il momento di stare da solo_

_Io non ti lascerò andare._ ]

****

**_Say those words, say those words like there's nothing left._ **

**_Close your eyes and you might believe that there is some way out._ **

**_Open up, open up your heart to me now._ **

**_Let it all come pouring out,_ **

**_there's nothing I can't take._ **

**[ _Dì quelle parole, dì quelle parole come se non ci fosse più niente._**

**_Chiudi gli occhi e potrai cominciare a vedere un’altra via d’uscita._ **

**_Apri, apri il tuo cuore a me adesso._ **

**_Fallo uscire,_ **

**_non c’è niente che io non possa sopportare._ ** **]**

 

**_And if there's love just feel it,_ **

**_And if there's life we'll see it._ **

**_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_ **

**_I won't let you go._ **

**[** _E se c’è amore, sentilo,_

_e se c’è vita, lo vedremo._

_Non è il momento di stare da solo_

_Io non ti lascerò andare._ ]

 

_Won't let you go, won't let you go_

_**and if your sky is falling,** _

_**Just take my hand and hold it.** _

_**You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah** _

_**I won't let you go.** _

_[_ _e se il tuo cielo cade,_

_Allora prendi la mia mano e tienila._

_Non devi stare da solo_

_Io non ti lascerò andare._ _]_

_Won't let you go, won't let you go_

**_and if you feel the fading of the light._ **

**_And you're too weak to carry on the fight._ **

**_And all your friends that you count on have disappeared._ **

**_I'll be here now darling, forever, holding on._ **

****

**[ _e se senti la mancanza della luce._**

**_E sei troppo debole per continuare a lottare._ **

**_E tutti i tuoi amici su cui potevi contare sono spariti._ **

**_Sarò qui tesoro, per sempre, tenendoti stretto._ ** **]**

 

_And if there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it._

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

_Won't let you go, won't let you go_

_Woah no_

_And if your sky is falling,_

_Just take my hand and hold it._

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

_Won't let you go, won't let you go_

_Woah no, yeah_

_I won't let you go, no I wont let,_

_I won't let you go, no I wont let,_

_I won't let you go, no I wont let you go._

 

**

 

“È stato disgustoso, piccolo hipster sdolcinato.”

“Perché mi stai abbracciando allora, piccolo tatuatore irascibile?”

Louis riesce a sentire il sorriso compiaciuto di Harry contro la sua spalla, e non può tollerarlo. Allontana Harry con un’occhiataccia mirata.

“Per compassione,” lo informa.

Harry ridacchia e spalanca le braccia, gli occhi che brillano. È come se ogni singola sfumatura di verde si sia mescolata insieme e solidificata per creare quel colore particolare. È un lavoro di grande talento e Harry è davvero il ritratto della tenerezza; se ne sta lì, con i piedi girati leggermente verso l’interno e quel sorriso da tonto che appare e scompare, così enorme che sembra non riuscire a mantenerlo.

“Puoi compatirmi ancora un po’?” chiede, facendo l’occhiolino.

La risata di Louis sgorga in superficie alla vista di quel gigantesco bambino. Quell’uomo-bambino muscoloso e con le gambe lunghe, che non aspetta il consenso di Louis prima di attirarlo in un abbraccio. Affonda il viso tra i capelli di Louis, spettinandoli tutti e sfregandoci il naso con una risatina infantile.

“Ti ho mai detto che sei assurdo?”

La mano di Louis è avvolta attorno alla mandibola di Harry quando si allontana per osservare la sua espressione. Gli occhi di Harry sono abbassati sui suoi, e c’è ancora quella scintilla; quell’allegria che aleggia sugli angoli delle sue labbra. È bellissimo così, e Louis deve ricordarsi di respirare.

“Un paio di volte,” ammette Harry.

Louis ridacchia con lui.

“Lou,” dice Harry di punto in bianco, una nota di supplica nella sua voce.

Louis si scosta dall’abbraccio, guardandolo con circospezione.

“Che c’è?”

“Verresti a casa con me, stasera?”

A Louis si blocca il respiro in gola, mentre il panico rende irregolare il suo battito. È forse–?

“Oh, no,” Harry afferra le spalle di Louis, “non in quel senso. Ovvio che non intendessi– Intendevo solo, se passassi la notte da me… sul divano. Perché, tipo, non credo dovresti guidare fino a Doncaster a quest’ora. Sono sicuro che tua mamma sarebbe d’accordo con me.”

Louis inclina appena la testa.

“In effetti hai ragione.”

Harry ride.

“Quindi…”

“Io,” Louis si interrompe, osservando Harry con un cipiglio, “Io– va bene, ma solo… non possiamo–”

“Farne parola. Lo so. Ma tu russi? Perché se russassi davvero forte e Duncan ti sentisse–”

Louis lo colpisce sul braccio e Harry sussulta in maniera esagerata, fingendo di strofinarsi il punto dolorante, mentre ride esageratamente forte all’espressione contrariata di Louis.

“Forza Lou, ti porto a casa.”

 

**

 

Harry sta sistemando una coperta e qualche cuscino sul divano quando sente il rumore dei passi di Louis in cucina. Quando si volta, Louis è all’ingresso del soggiorno, che armeggia con i bottoni della sua camicia in flanella, i capelli umidi che gli cadono sugli occhi e sgocciolano sul collo. La parte bassa della camicia è spalancata, rivelando un triangolo allettante di pelle abbronzata e morbida, che luccica appena a causa della doccia appena fatta.

Harry rilascia un soffio d’aria nell’immaginarsi mentre fa stendere Louis sul suo letto e si fa strada sul suo bellissimo stomaco. Si immagina di premere i pollici nel rientro della sua linea V e lasciare baci appena sopra l’inguine, ruotando la lingua attorno al suo piccolo ombelico mentre Louis si copre la bocca con la mano per trattenere una risatina. Harry deve scacciare via quel particolare filo di pensieri.

“Lou, puoi venire qui, per favore?” chiede Harry, ficcando le mani dietro la schiena come un cameriere al ristorante.

Le sopracciglia di Louis si inarcano verso l’alto, ma abbandona la sua attività per incamminarsi verso Harry e sedersi sul divano. Harry si siede accanto a lui e afferra l’asciugamano poggiato sulla sua spalla.

“Non sei molto portato,” dice Harry, indicando la camicia di Louis.

Louis è ancora più confuso ora, ma quando abbassa lo sguardo, sospira, curvando le spalle sconfitto. Alza gli occhi al cielo. Harry ridacchia.

“Mentre alla maggior parte dei bambini veniva insegnato come abbottonare le camicie, io facevo i capricci perché non volevo mettermi i calzini.”

Harry ride.

“Mettere i calzini è un problema per te, vero?” inarca un sopracciglio, dirigendo uno sguardo eloquente ai calzini ai piedi di Louis.

Louis fa spallucce, un sorriso affettuoso sul viso.

“Duncan odia quando vado in giro scalzo. Dice che non è igienico.”

“Mhh,” mormora Harry, e Louis appare piuttosto nervoso, gli occhi che scivolano sulla camicia abbottonata male, mentre sta seduto con le mani ficcate sul grembo e i piedi incrociati sotto di lui, “comprendo il suo punto di vista, ma sai,” Harry allunga una mano per tirare l’alluce di Louis con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, “Mi piace immaginarti mentre corri attorno alla casa di tua mamma a Donny con i piedini che pestano sulle assi di legno.”

Il sorriso di Louis è incoraggiante, quando guarda Harry da sotto le ciglia, un’improvvisa timidezza nello sguardo che lo fa sembrare ancora più dolce; ancora più irresistibile.

“Avevamo la moquette, in realtà,” dice piano, i denti che fanno capolino verso la fine della frase.

La risata di Harry è un sussurro. Non ha intenzione di disturbare quel precario momento di pace tra loro.

“Ecco,” dice sottovoce Harry, disfacendo tutto il lavoro di Louis sulla sua camicia, “lascia che ti abbottoni bene.”

Riesce a percepire l’occhiata sfrontata da “non farmi la paternale” di Louis, mentre comincia ad abbottonargli la camicia. Ad ogni modo, è concentrato sul resistere alla tentazione di far scivolare le mani all’interno della camicia e poggiare i palmi sul petto nudo solo per sentire il suo cuore.

“Tu non mi piaci,” dice Louis con fermezza.

Solo che Harry ha visto abbastanza da sapere che non è vero. Tutt’altro. Louis è esattamente il tipo di persona che dev’essere colpito in testa parecchie volte prima anche solo di pensare di ammettere una sconfitta. Non è il tipo che si arrende. Non davvero. È il motivo per cui Harry trova difficile comprendere come sia arrivato a quel punto con Duncan. Deve distruggerlo completamente dover rinunciare a quel lato di sé. Quello che non viene vittimizzato o bullizzato così facilmente.

Duncan in qualche modo l’ha colpito dove fa più male. Forse perché è stata la prima persona a cui Louis ha permesso davvero di occupare uno spazio nel suo cuore? Avere la prima persona che tu abbia mai amato e la prima persona di cui ti sia mai fidato ferirti in quel modo, ti cambia. Spiegherebbe il perché Louis non creda a nulla fuori dalla sua relazione e perché non riesca a vedere oltre il suo dolore verso una vita migliore. Non ha mai avuto che un assaggio di quel che potrebbe davvero essere una storia d’amore.

“Bene,” Harry annuisce, reggendo il gioco, “perché ho bisogno dei tuoi abbracci di compassione.”

Louis sbuffa una risata. Quando Harry ha finito di abbottonargli la camicia, passa alle maniche, arrotolandole fino alla piega del gomito. Louis lo sta osservando con curiosità, ma Harry si rifiuta di incrociare il suo sguardo, per timore di essere distratto dal modo in cui cambia da un momento all’altro. A differenza degli occhi di Harry, quelli di Louis non hanno un’impostazione fissa di, come dire, intensità. Al contrario, si evolvono a momenti, reagendo a Harry e alle cose che dice con diverse variazioni. A volte sono distanti ed evasivi, ma proprio quando Harry sta perdendo la speranza, quel blu smette di vorticare per un attimo e si aggrappa a lui. Come se in quel momento fosse l’unica cosa esistente per Louis. È incredibile e meraviglioso in egual misura, e Harry non ha la più pallida idea di cosa significhi.

“Cosa stai facendo, hipster?”

“Questa è di Duncan, giusto? È enorme addosso a te e so che le tue manine tendono a diventare molto fredde,” Harry fa scorrere le mani lungo le braccia di Louis per afferrare le sue dita da sotto per un istante, “quindi ti piace tenerle avvolte… ma quando ti farò le uova con la pancetta, domani mattina, non vorrai sporcarti le maniche di olio.”

Quando Harry ha finito di arrotolare, alza lo sguardo e vede meraviglia nel bellissimo sorriso di Louis. Si allarga sotto il suo sguardo.

“Ti piace molto prenderti cura degli altri, vero? Come una specie di fata madrina con i ricci.”

Harry fa spallucce, un sorrisetto sereno a tirargli la bocca. Potrebbe essere vero. Non sarebbe assolutamente contrario a un paio di ali scintillanti e a una bacchetta.

“Mi piace prendermi cura delle persone che non riescono a prendersi cura di loro stesse. O semplicemente delle persone che…” Harry si morde il labbro, “che non sanno più come fare.”

Louis rimane in silenzio. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle gambe e gioca con le dita, un’espressione pensierosa che gli attraversa il viso mentre le palpebre si stringono appena. Harry vuole sapere cosa stia succedendo in quella sua testa tormentata, ma non chiede. È meglio lasciare che Louis decida volontariamente di dirglielo.

Invece, afferra l’asciugamano e si sporge in avanti così da sovrastare Louis. Lo posa sui suoi capelli e lo muove sulla testa, massaggiandola con delicatezza mentre l’asciuga. Abbassa lo sguardo, notando che gli occhi di Louis si sono chiusi, e sta ruotando la testa per andare incontro alla mano di Harry, un po’ come fa Hugh Grant quando vuole che Harry gli gratti un punto in particolare.

“Tutto asciutto,” dice Harry con un bel po’ di rigidità nella voce.

Louis alza uno sguardo interrogativo su di lui, mentre Harry allontana l’asciugamano con riluttanza, fingendo di non notarlo.

“Dovrei davvero andare a dormire,” annuncia, sollevandosi e lanciandosi l’asciugamano sulla spalla.

“Va bene.”

Il sorriso di Louis è tristezza mista a malinconia, e improvvisamente quelle sfere di luce blu sono così trasparenti che Harry riesce a vedere il bambino nascosto all’interno. È come guardare un piccolo Louis scoppiare a piangere al supermercato perché non riesce a trovare la sua mamma. Il pensiero fa stringere dolorosamente il cuore nel petto di Harry. Come può lasciarlo lì in quelle condizioni? Come qualcuno che ha bisogno di coccole ma non ha il coraggio di chiederle.

“Pensi che starai– starai bene… qui da solo?” aggiunge Harry alla fine, scoraggiandosi quando Louis inarca le sopracciglia.

Louis allunga una mano e intreccia le loro dita, facendole dondolare. Il suo sorriso è strambo, come se si fosse perso in una qualche realtà alternativa dove non deve avere paura di toccare Harry. Una realtà alternativa dove toccare Harry sembra così naturale come respirare.

“Starò bene. Solo che,” Louis solleva la testa e i suoi occhi si riconnettono con quelli di Harry, quella strana intensità che riempie la sua espressione di serietà, “grazie, Harold.”

Harry sorride e poi fa ondeggiare le loro mani verso la TV.

“se vuoi, puoi guardare la TV per un po’. Ho– So che non hai avuto la possibilità di guardare i Brits. Li ho registrati. Anche il red carpet. Puoi guardarlo e ci sono, tipo, tè e biscotti al cioccolato in cucina, se vuoi.”

Louis sorride a trentadue denti.

“Dovrei stare più spesso qui con te.”

 _Ti prego_.

“Già.”

La voce di Harry suona strana e stridula, quindi si allontana lentamente, fermandosi proprio all’ingresso della cucina.

“Dico sul serio, sai.”

Louis appare perplesso.

“Dici sul serio cosa?”

“Non ti lascerò andare.”

Il sorriso di Louis si affievolisce appena, e la mano si blocca sul telecomando.

“ _Harry–_ ”

“Notte,” dice Harry rapidamente.

Se la svigna prima che Louis possa dirgli che non sono comunque amici, mandando in frantumi tutti i suoi sogni e speranze.

 

**

 

Harry si sveglia nel cuore della notte per pisciare. Quando si alza dal letto, sente il rumore ovattato della televisione ancora accesa nel soggiorno. Dopo essere andato in bagno, va a controllare come sta Louis. Lo trova raggomitolato su un angolo del divano, con la testa poggiata sullo schienale e le briciole dei biscotti tutt’attorno le labbra. C’è una tazza vuota sul tavolino, e sta guardando l’episodio di Friends dove Rachel decide di non andare in Francia perché non vuole lasciare Ross.

Louis non sente Harry e quando quest’ultimo entra nella sua visuale, squittisce. Harry sorride e si china su di lui, usando la manica per togliere le briciole dalla bocca di Louis. Louis lo osserva con una considerevole innocenza fanciullesca, come se Harry fosse una misteriosa creatura intenta a compiere un qualche incantesimo su di lui e che non ha mai incontrato prima. Il pensiero rattrista profondamente Harry. Louis, quando è con Duncan, deve ovviamente sforzarsi per ricevere questo tipo di attenzioni. Dovrebbe avere qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Se Harry fosse il suo– se Harry ne avesse la possibilità, passerebbe le giornate a cucinare per Louis e insaponare la sua pelle nella vasca. Gli farebbe i massaggi e giocherebbe con i suoi capelli ogni volta che ne ha la possibilità. Tratterebbe Louis nel modo che merita.

“Grazie,” mormora Louis, la mano che traccia la bocca pulita.

“Di niente.”

Harry si siede accanto a Louis, e quest’ultimo gli offre una parte della sua coperta.

“Se Rachel e Ross possono farlo funzionare…”

Louis non finisce neanche la frase, ma Harry la sente comunque. _Perché noi no?_ Louis si limita ad appoggiare la testa contro lo schienale del divano e guardare Harry con uno sguardo sconfitto. Harry riesce a capire che per Louis, perdere Duncan sarebbe come perdere se stesso. Non è pronto. È così abituato a essere definito dalla sua relazione che non riesce semplicemente a definire sé stesso senza essa.

“Ci hanno messo dieci anni,” dice Harry con cognizione di causa, “e senza contare tutti quegli anni che Ross ha passato a struggersi per lei quando erano giovani. Le relazioni sono difficili, specialmente quando sei stato a lungo con qualcuno. È difficile capire se ne vale la pena. Voglio dire, Ross ha davvero ferito Rachel quando l’ha tradita, e poi c’è stato tutto quel periodo intermedio, quell’altra donna e i segnali contrastanti. Non sarebbe mai stato facile per lei fidarsi di nuovo di lui, ma immagino… immagino che nel loro caso… Ross per tutti quegli anni si è impegnato per averla e per costruire la loro relazione in futuro. Ha fatto degli errori, ma lui la– lui la amava davvero. La sua felicità era di estrema importanza per lui.”

La fronte di Louis si increspa quando le sopracciglia si inarcano e il labbro inferiore cede. Sembra sull’orlo della disperazione. Harry vorrebbe affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli, ma ha giurato di tenere le mani a posto, almeno per il momento.

“Non credi che lui mi ami, vero?” chiede Louis, sconfortato.

Harry si chiede se Louis abbia mai parlato di Duncan in questo modo con qualcun altro. Il modo in cui stringe con forza la coperta fa capire a Harry che probabilmente non l’hai mai fatto, e Harry sa che deve andarci con i piedi di piombo.

“Credo,” si schiarisce la gola, notando gli occhi di Louis diventare lucidi, “che sia davvero difficile dirlo, per qualcun altro. So alcune cose su questa situazione. So– so che ti fa soffrire, e so che tu pensi che sia giusto e che ci debba essere un motivo valido, un motivo che tu credi che io conosca. Dev’esserci una qualche ragione per cui non hai mollato tutto. Credo che l’amore sia complicato. Credo che una persona possa amarti e distruggerti allo stesso tempo… perché le persone sono fallaci. Credo,” Harry espira forte e incontra lo sguardo di Louis, la testa alta. “credo che una persona possa amarti intensamente, ma non sapere cosa significhi. Può spezzarti con la sua stessa paura di perderti. Immagino che… una persona possa amarti da morire e non essere comunque la cosa migliore per te.”

C’è un tremito nella voce di Louis.

“Mi piace come ragioni. Sei onesto, _così_ onesto, ma non come se… come se volessi dirmi che le cose sono per forza o in un modo o nell’altro.”

“Perché non penso sia così,” Harry appoggia una mano sul ginocchio di Louis, “Credo che tutti siano capaci di scoprire le proprie verità. Specialmente tu. Mi piace vederti soffrire come stasera? No, per niente, ma se tutto quello che mi permetti di fare è questo,” Harry stringe il ginocchio da sopra la coperta, “allora sono felice così.”

Si sorridono per un momento, e Harry stringe ancora una volta il ginocchio di Louis per sicurezza.

“Lou,” dice, con un eccessivo terrore, “hai un ginocchio piccolissimo.”

Louis gli rivolge un’occhiataccia.

“Chiudi il becco, hipster.”

Harry scoppia a ridere e afferra anche l’altro ginocchio, chinandosi in avanti e spalancando la bocca in un’espressione esageratamente scioccata.

“Oh. Anche questo è piccolissimo!” esclama.

Louis lo sta ancora guardando male, ma c’è un accenno di divertimento nelle sue guance. Come se non potesse fare a meno di reagire. Harry fa scorrere le mani fino ai fianchi di Louis e annuisce, la testa piegata leggermente da un lato, come uno scienziato che conduce un esperimento.

“Sì, anche qui è tutto minuscolo.”

Le guance di Louis sono completamente rosa mentre cerca di nascondere il suo divertimento, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenersi. Harry è determinato. Affonda le dita nei fianchi di Louis senza preavviso e la risata di quest’ultimo trabocca dalle sue labbra. Quelle risatine e grida stridule riducono in poltiglia lo stomaco di Harry. Solletica il ragazzo che si contorce sotto di lui, il quale cerca di spingerlo via senza convinzione, troppo indebolito dalle risate per fare granché. Harry schiaffa una mano sulla sua bocca per zittirlo e benché abbia smesso di fargli il solletico, Louis sta ancora ridacchiando, ansimante. L’alito caldo aleggia sul palmo di Harry e le labbra sfiorano la sua mano con ogni respiro.

“Shh tesoro. Ci farai scoprire,” lo avverte Harry con un sorriso enorme.

Harry è chinato su Louis, e quest’ultimo gli afferra la mano, strattonandolo fino a farlo cadere sopra di lui. Le braccia di Louis si avvolgono attorno a Harry e le sue gambe si agganciano sulle sue. Harry riesce a sentire il suo battito nelle orecchie.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiede contro la gola di Louis.

Louis lo stringe appena nel rispondere.

“Abbraccio di compassione.”

Quando Harry alla fine si allontana, i due si guardano col fiato sospeso e mezzi sorrisi, gli occhi che brillano nella luce fornita dalla TV.

“Siamo amici, Lou?” chiede Harry, speranzoso.

Louis gli punta un dito contro con un sorrisetto subdolo e la testa piegata teneramente di lato.

“Ci devo pensare.”

Harry si limita a rubargli nuovamente una parte di coperta e sorridere tra sé mentre rivolge la sua attenzione alla TV. Mezz’ora dopo, si volta per trovare Louis profondamente addormentato, la coperta scivolata giù dal divano e i capelli sparpagliati sulla fronte. Harry si alza e spegne la TV. Poi allunga le gambe di Louis sul divano e sistema la coperta su di lui. Prima anche solo di poter pensare che sia una pessima idea, Harry si ritrova a chinarsi su Louis e tirargli indietro la frangia, sfiorando la fronte con le labbra. Va quasi in arresto cardiaco quando le palpebre di Louis tremano e la mano si aggancia sulla sua camicia.

“Hippie,” mormora Louis.

Un sorriso affettuoso nasce sulla bocca di Harry quando realizza che Louis è ancora piuttosto incosciente.

“Cosa, Lou?” lo istiga Harry.

Louis gira appena la testa, la frangia che gli cade sugli occhi e glieli fa strizzare.

“Hippo,” piagnucola.

La mano di Harry scosta nuovamente i capelli di Louis dal suo viso.

“Che hippo, Lou?”

Louis tira con insistenza la sua camicia e poi la lascia. Si ribalta sullo stomaco e seppellisce il lato del viso sul cuscino.

“Hipster,” sospira di sollievo, come se la parola fosse stata molto difficile da tirare fuori, “Sii il mio hipster.”

Harry non sa cosa stia sognando Louis, o se abbia minimamente a che fare con lui, ma non c’è nessun altro lì che lo possa vedere o sentire i suoi pensieri, e può permettersi di sperare. Stringe il fianco di Louis.

“Sono il tuo hipster.”

 

**

 

Quando Harry si trascina in soggiorno, trova la coperta piegata con il cuscino poggiato sopra. Si acciglia, guardando poi l’orario sul lettore DVD. Le undici del mattino. Quindi un po’ più tardi di quanto intendesse dormire. Aveva intenzione di preparare la colazione a Louis, nonostante supponga che Louis volesse tornare da Duncan il prima possibile, prima che Duncan scoprisse dove ha passato la notte.

Harry nota la scatola solo dopo aver riposto la coperta e il cuscino nel ripostiglio. Quando ritorna, la vede poggiata sull’altro divano. È un’enorme scatola bianca con un fiocco rosa legato tutto attorno. C’è un biglietto bianco sotto il fiocco con su scritto, “ _solo per gli hipster_ ” in una scrittura leggermente disordinata. Harry si chiede a che ora si sia svegliato Louis, perché è chiaramente uscito e tornato. È anche estremamente curioso di vedere cosa ci sia all’interno. Quando Harry gira il biglietto, trova un’altra scritta.

_Avresti dovuto averne uno. Ora ce l’hai. Grazie per l’ospitalità, fata madrina x_

Quando Harry solleva il coperchio della scatola, la sua bocca si spalanca in un enorme sorriso e si piega in due dalle risate. È un camper di Barbie. Esattamente come quello che voleva quando era piccolo, ma non gli è mai stato concesso. È ridicolo, eppure è il regalo più dolce e sincero che gli abbiano mai fatto. Ritorna in camera sua e cerca il telefono tra le lenzuola. Quando lo trova, scrive rapidamente un messaggio, sogghignando tutto il tempo.

Harry: _Hi Barbie_

Louis: **NON sono Barbie**

Harry: _Louuuu_

Louis: **Ti odio**

Louis: **Hi Ken!**

Harry:  _You want to go for a ride?_

Lou:  **Sure Ken !!**

Harry:  _Jump in_

Louis:  **I'm a Barbie girl**

Harry: _ah sì?_

Louis: **Ti odio. Mi odio.**

Harry: _Hai superato il mio test… puoi venire a giocare con il camper tutte le volte che vuoi ;) .xx_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui!  
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo.  
> Se volete seguire gli aggiornamenti o anche solo farvi un po' di fatti miei, il mio profilo facebook è Julia Tomlinson (https://www.facebook.com/louiscantsleep)
> 
>  
> 
> A presto!  
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!  
> Scusate il ritardo, ma come al solito ho avuto una marea di cose da fare, tra lavoro e tutto il resto. In realtà non so bene quando possa iniziare il 'ritardo', ma diciamo che oltre un mese potete iniziare a mandarmi le maledizioni.  
> (Il mese prossimo sarà pure peggio perché tra dieci giorni trasloco e ho il concerto di H, giuto per informarvi)
> 
> Come al solito, ringrazio Ross e Sole per il betaggio, sono la mia salvezza.  
> E grazie a voi per essere ancora qui dopo tutta questa attesa :)
> 
> Buona lettura!

“Hai intenzione di parlarmi o no?”

Duncan alza lo sguardo dal punto in cui sta tirando fuori i vestiti puliti dal cesto, piegandoli per poi conservarli.

“Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica?”

Louis si aspettava uno degli eccessi di Duncan. Rabbia feroce e imprevedibile, o dolcezza da carie. Si aspettava un certo tipo di reazione al fatto che non solo Louis fosse rimasto al locale con Harry, ma avesse anche deciso di non tornare a casa. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di prendere una posizione del genere dalla loro prima litigata, e persino allora, non era stato niente in confronto alla sera prima.

Non c’era mai stato un… Harry. Non c’era mai stato qualcuno pronto a raccogliere i cocci e rassicurare Louis che avesse fatto la cosa giusta. Gli era sembrato un episodio epocale, e si aspettava più o meno lo stesso livello di dramma una volta tornato a casa. Quel silenzio è quasi peggio. La speranza di Louis è sempre stata che Duncan sembrava avesse paura di perderlo, che nonostante a volte andasse completamente fuori di testa ed esagerasse, sarebbe sempre stato disposto a farsi perdonare a modo suo.

Quel giorno Duncan ha passato metà del loro sabato insieme a fare strani lavoretti in giro per casa, mentre Louis l’ha osservato con la coda dell’occhio in attesa delle conseguenze, positive o negative che fossero. Non sono arrivate, e Louis sta andando fuori di testa. Così tanto che si è azzardato a chiedere spiegazioni, con un minimo accenno di sicurezza nella sua voce.

“Pensavo che avremmo parlato–” _di ieri sera_ , finisce Louis nella sua testa, ma poi si rende conto di quanto sia ridicolo. Qualunque sia la conseguenza, non è solitamente una conversazione. No, servono due persone per quello. “Pensavo che magari avremmo potuto passare un po’ di tempo insieme oggi,” si corregge, “perché, lo sai, probabilmente domani dovrò andare a comprare degli inchiostri nuovi.”

“Abbiamo passato del tempo insieme. Mi hai seguito per tutto il giorno come un cagnolino,” dice Duncan, la bocca tirata verso l’alto in quel sorriso crudele e compiaciuto che fa sentire un vuoto allo stomaco di Louis, “cercando di farti perdonare per la tua piccola scenata di ieri sera.”

“Non stavo–”

È sulla punta della lingua. _Non stavo cercando di farmi perdonare un bel niente. Non c’è niente per cui debba farmi perdonare._ Le mani di Duncan si sono fermate, e sta guardando Louis in attesa, le sopracciglia sollevate in un’espressione che esprime esattamente quel che precede qualsiasi forma di sfida. Louis inspira profondamente, e quando fa uscire quel respiro tremolante, lascia che l’irritazione si allontani allo stesso modo.

“Volevo solo stare con te. Come si deve.” Louis sospira e fa scorrere le mani sul piumone davanti a sé.

“Forse saresti dovuto tornare a casa con me, allora,” dice Duncan, sprezzante.

Quando Louis alza lo sguardo, Duncan sta tirando fuori la sua valigia nera da sotto il letto. Louis raddrizza la schiena, certo che i suoi capelli sembrino aver subito l’effetto di un elettroshock, ma non gliene importa niente.

“Vai da qualche parte?”

Duncan non si preoccupa nemmeno di alzare lo sguardo, mentre solleva la pila intera di vestiti piegati sulle lenzuola e li sistema ordinatamente nella valigia.

“Ho una conferenza.”

“Ma non mi hai detto… sei appena tornato,” Louis deglutisce rumorosamente, la paura che fa uscire la sua voce debole e agitata, “di certo avrebbero dovuto dirtelo prima.”

Duncan chiude la zip della valigia e ci posa le mani sopra, sollevando lo sguardo per guardare Louis dritto negli occhi, una fredda indifferenza nella sua espressione che lo ferisce profondamente.

“Non ho intenzione di giustificarmi con te.”

“Io–”

La bocca di Duncan si piega in un ghigno quando esamina il corpo di Louis e lo interrompe senza pensarci due volte.

“Ti serve una doccia.”

Louis chiude la bocca, annuendo in sottomissione. Sente le corde vocali troppo gonfie dalla tristezza per formare delle parole, e che differenza farebbe, quando la persona con cui stai parlando non vede le cose dal tuo punto di vista? Louis china la testa mentre la vergogna gli scalda la pelle oltre il punto di ebollizione. Si fa strada lungo il corridoio verso il bagno, il cuore stretto nel petto.

Una volta all’interno, gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime, e sente lo stesso tipo di veemenza verso se stesso che sembra sempre sentire quando Duncan gli ricorda quanto poco conti in ogni decisione. Si sente così insignificante ogni volta che il ragazzo sottolinea il fatto che non meriti nemmeno una spiegazione. Non è nella posizione di chiedere nulla, perché lo delude costantemente. Come ha potuto pensare che la sua resistenza, la sua notte da Harry, o persino la sua riflessione sul fatto che forse si meriti di più… come ha potuto pensare che avrebbero cambiato le cose?

 

**

 

Quando Louis esce dalla doccia, ha ormai pianto tutte le sue lacrime, e si sente sfinito e disossato. Si trascina verso il soggiorno, dove trova Duncan seduto sul bracciolo del divano che agita il ginocchio, apparentemente nervoso. La mano è avvinghiata alla maniglia della sua valigia, e pare stia digrignando i denti quando salta in piedi per fronteggiare Louis.

“Era ora,” sbotta, “Pensavo non saresti più uscito. Ti stavi aprendo da solo, non è vero? Non riuscivi a resistere. Sei così disperato, cazzo.”

La pelle di Louis brucia come se l’avessero frustato. Come se potesse anche solo pensare di toccarsi nello stato in cui si trova.

“È successo qualcosa?” chiede Louis, camminando verso di lui.

Duncan indossa una polo bianca e dei jeans neri che avvolgono la forma spigolosa delle sue cosce. Louis riesce a vedere le tracce di gel applicato con attenzione sui capelli, e a sentire tre diversi profumi. La vista gli fa lacrimare gli occhi. Tralascia il fatto che a Duncan non sia mai fregato un cazzo di vestirsi bene o improfumarsi per il lavoro.

Per un solo istante, Louis si permettere di sperare. Duncan ha aspettato che uscisse dalla doccia per salutarlo. Magari persino con un bacio. Si baceranno e faranno pace e poi Duncan se ne andrà e Louis… forse Louis vedrà Harry. Forse. Uno strano senso di sollievo alla futura assenza di Duncan si consolida a quel pensiero, ma Louis si rifiuta di affrontare il motivo di quel sentimento.

Il punto è che Duncan l’ha aspettato. Duncan se lo stringerà al petto a momenti, e andrà tutto bene. Ricorderà a Louis perché sono ancora lì. Gli ricorderà perché devono essere Rachel e Ross, destinati a stare insieme e non Ross e Emily, troppo incasinati anche solo per farlo funzionare, destinati solo e soltanto a strade diverse con persone diverse.

“Sì. Ha chiamato tua madre,” dice Duncan con un gesto della mano.

“Mia mamma?” fa eco Louis, il calore ad attraversargli tutto il corpo.

Non deve neanche guardarsi allo specchio per sapere che la sua espressione si è appena alleggerita dieci volte tanto. Sa esattamente quanto ami la donna che l’ha cresciuto. Lei lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro su questa terra, e il solo pensiero di parlarle allevia metà del dolore della giornata.

“Già. È entrata in travaglio.”

La lingua di Louis gli salta quasi in gola. Sua mamma. In Travaglio. I Gemelli. Louis sarà il fratellone di due nuovi bimbi. Le dita gli formicolano nell’immaginare di tenerli in braccio e premere dei baci sui loro visetti. Poi gli viene in mente che è ben lontano da lì. Gli viene in mente che non è dove dovrebbe essere.

“No,” Louis scuote la testa, in piena negazione, la frangia che gli sfrega sugli occhi, “no, è impossibile. Manca ancora qualche settimana… manca… è impossibile,” piagnucola Louis, rendendosi conto persino mentre lo dice che è stato fin troppo distratto, distratto da… Harry, “Dovrei essere con lei. Sarei dovuto andare lì ed essere lì per portarla all’ospedale se Dan fosse stato al lavoro. Non posso–”

La voce di Louis si blocca quando il panico risale dalla sua gola e tutto il suo corpo comincia a tremare. Duncan non lo tocca. Non si muove per confortarlo e al contrario stringe la presa sulla valigia, alzandosi in piedi e sollevandola da terra mentre si prepara a uscire. Louis non si è mai sentito così solo.

“Non vorrai…” Louis inspira bruscamente per evitare che il tremolio delle sue labbra filtri nella sua voce, “Non vorrai andartene _adesso_ , vero?”

Ma Louis riesce a vedere la risposta proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Riesce a vederla nel modo in cui gli occhi verdi di Duncan sfrecciano sulla porta, nel modo in cui i suoi piedi fremono per muoversi e peggio ancora, dal modo in cui evita l’espressione ferita di Louis con un leggero fastidio nella propria.

“Io–” Louis cerca di riprendere il controllo.

Duncan finalmente si avvicina e gli afferra la spalla, stringendo con delicatezza, ma la sua espressione è ancora del tutto vuota.

“Ho dovuto portare la mia macchina dal meccanico… stava facendo le bizze. Devo prendere la tua,” dice, senza un accenno di scuse.

Louis perde il controllo.

“Non puoi,” dice con voce stridula, la bocca che freme agli angoli, “mia m… m… mamma. Ha bisogno di me. Devo andare da lei.”

“Puoi prendere un taxi. Non posso saltare questa conferenza e devo partire adesso. Non posso permettermi di aspettare un taxi,” controbatte Duncan, scostando la mano e avviandosi verso l’uscita.

“E secondo te io posso?” grida Louis, “mia mamma sta per avere un bambino. Due bambini. Mia _mamma_ , Duncan. Lo sai quanto sia importante per me. Mi ci vorrà un’eternità per arrivare lì se non prendo la macchina. Sicuramente puoi spiegarlo al tuo capo. Sono sicuro che capirebbe perché–”

“No,” lo interrompe Duncan, “Louis, non posso. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, ma dovrai trovare un’altra soluzione. È solo un parto, Louis, alla peggio ti perderai solo la parte più dolorosa.”

“Un’altra soluzione?” Louis è furioso, “Non posso… hai la minima idea… Duncan, _ti prego_. Voglio essere lì per la parte più dolorosa, lei mi voleva lì. Io–” Le lacrime di Louis cominciano a scorrere lungo le sue guance, “Le avrei tenuto la mano. Avrei tenuto aggiornate le ragazze.”

Il fatto che Louis stia parlando al passato è una chiara indicazione di quanto sia ormai rassegnato al fatto che Duncan se ne andrà, portandosi via la macchina. Louis sa come vanno a finire queste cose. Aveva pensato che questa occasione sarebbe stata diversa, che per una volta, Duncan avrebbe compreso l’importanza emotiva della relazione di Louis con la sua famiglia, e sarebbe rimasto a supportarlo. Aveva, per un attimo, sperato stupidamente che Duncan avrebbe rinunciato alla sua stupida conferenza per stare accanto a lui. Aveva pensato che forse lo amasse abbastanza da sacrificare qualcosa di suo per una volta. E invece no.

“Mi dispiace,” ripete Duncan, avvicinandosi a Louis per baciargli una tempia, “ma devo andare. Fa’ gli auguri a tua madre da parte mia. E dì ai bimbi che li saluto.”

I singhiozzi di Louis stanno cominciando a sopraffarlo, il petto che si solleva sempre di più con ogni respiro. Le ciglia bagnate gli sfiorano la pelle quando fissa i piedi di Duncan, colto dalla disperazione.

“Okay,” dice, tirando su col naso.

La mano di Duncan si muove tra i suoi capelli e Louis si sposta stupidamente verso il tocco, aspettandosi di più. Aspettandosi qualcosa che non arriverà mai. Gli si stringe il cuore nel pensare al modo in cui Harry gli ha asciugato i capelli così delicatamente, senza fretta, come se il suo cuore dipendesse dal far sentire Louis confortato e accudito. Duncan è l’esatto opposto.

Non appena la porta si chiude dietro di lui, Louis tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e digita il numero di Liam.

“Dai Lima, rispondi,” biascica, il cuore che gli martella nel petto mentre continua a squillare.

“Ciao, sono Liam. Al momento non sono raggiungibile, ma se volete–”

Louis sente a malapena il resto del messaggio insolitamente lungo della segreteria, troppo irrequieto e impaziente di registrare il proprio.

“Ciao Payno, sono Lou. Ti prego richiamami. _Ti prego_. Si tratta di mamma. È entrata in travaglio e io dovrei essere lì, dovrei essere al suo fianco e–” Louis trattiene una nuova ondata di lacrime, “ad ogni modo, Duncan ha la macchina e ho bisogno che qualcuno mi porti lì subito. Ha bisogno di me, Li. Ti prego chiamami. Ti prego.”

Louis aspetta circa due minuti prima di alzarsi e ricominciare a camminare, le lacrime che scorrono sul suo viso mentre cerca di farsi venire magicamente in mente un modo rapido per arrivare lì rispetto all’aspettare un taxi che prenderebbe la strada più lunga possibile. Ha bisogno d’aiuto. Non c’è altro modo. Eppure, grazie alla possessività di Duncan, la sua lista di amici ammonta a due. Liam e Taylor. Liam, che non risponde al telefono e Taylor, che è ad Ibiza con Calvin. Due amici. Solo due cazzo di–

 _Harry_.

Quando Harry apre la porta dopo una serie furiosa di colpi da parte di Louis, quest’ultimo è sul punto di impazzire. Ha sprecato così tanto tempo. E ne sta sprecando ancora, sulla soglia dell’appartamento di Harry a occhieggiare il baby Tarzan di fronte a sé.

I ricci solitamente arruffati di Harry sono completamente bagnati e appesantiti, trasformati in lunghe ciocche scure di capelli lucenti appiccicati ai lati del suo viso come alghe marine. Altre ciocche formano degli anelli sulla sua testa, come se, nel momento di uscire dalla vasca, Harry avesse spostato la sua criniera all’indietro, liberando il viso. Alcune gli si sono avvolte attorno al collo in un abbraccio bagnato, facendo scivolare delle grosse gocce d’acqua lungo le clavicole e attirando l’attenzione di Louis verso il grosso problema che consiste nel petto nudo e grondante di Harry Styles. Ci sono tracce di schiuma attorno ai suoi capezzoli, e profuma come un leccalecca al lampone, il preferito di Louis.

Per rendere le cose ancora peggiori, Harry è avvolto in una sorta di vestaglia rosa e pelosa, adorabilmente femminile e che rende il rosa delle sue morbide labbra più evidente. Senza contare che il nodo alla vita è piuttosto allentato e che Harry chiaramente sotto non indossa niente. È abbastanza da far sgorgare la spiegazione di Louis dalle sue labbra senza neanche un “Ciao Harry, mi dispiace interrompere il tuo bagno.”

“Mia mamma, mia mamma è in travaglio e i gemelli stanno per nascere e Duncan ha preso la macchina. Se l’è portata via e Liam non risponde a quel dannato telefono e non mi richiama e io non posso– se prendo un taxi, non riuscirò– devo andare lì. Devo andare lì ora, maledizione. Devo essere lì per lei. Gliel’ho promesso, gliel’ho promesso.”

Le lacrime di Louis traboccano ancora una volta, e prima che possa anche solo pensare di sfregarle via, si ritrova stretto in un abbraccio, con Harry che gli accarezza i capelli e gli sussurra all’orecchio. Si comporta come se non fosse stato lì in piedi, come un incrocio tra una pubblicità per camerieri a torso nudo e un esempio reale di come i maschi possano ‘entrare in contatto con il loro lato femminile’. A Louis ricorda in parte un idolo del rock; con sue labbra carnose e pericolose, ma anche un piccolo principe riccio la cui personalità può essere facilmente riassunta come: bolle, paperelle di gomma e sfere da bagno al lampone.

“Lou, calmati,” gli dice Harry, afferrandogli i bicipiti mentre lo tira indietro per guardarlo, “che succede? Tua madre è in travaglio e Duncan ha la macchina. È così?”

Louis annuisce, troppo nervoso per parlare e con la sola voglia di piangere di fronte a quell’uomo innegabilmente attraente e bellissimo. Harry sfrega la manica del suo accappatoio su entrambe le guance di Louis, asciugando le lacrime ed elargendogli un sorriso dolce.

“È un po’ difficile capirti tra le lacrime, tesoro. Quelle, e l’abitudine che hai di parlare a raffica.”

Louis assottiglia lo sguardo.

“Be’ baby Tarzan, almeno io tiro fuori più di una parola ogni cinque minuti.”

“Baby Tarzan?”

Un sorriso divertito adorna le labbra di Harry e Louis riesce _a malapena_ a non andare a fuoco. Per contro, riesce a sentire due germogli di calore sbocciare sulle punte delle sue orecchie e gli occhi cadono sulle rondini di Harry, ancora ricoperte di schiuma.

“Louis?”

Quando Louis solleva lo sguardo, si rende conto di trovarsi improvvisamente molto più vicino e le sue mani, le sue dannate mani irrispettose, stanno accarezzando la pelle umida di Harry, pulendo i rimasugli del bagno. Harry sembra inorridito, terrorizzato o una qualche combinazione dei due, e a Louis farebbe davvero piacere scambiare le sue mani per due nuove e assolutamente obbedienti, grazie mille.

“Dio, mi dispiace tanto,” sussurra, tirando via le mani.

Harry gli afferra i polsi e c’è di nuovo quel sorriso, quel verde liquido che si scioglie in affetto.

“No, no, non c’è problema,” lo rassicura Harry, “è solo che… tua madre?”

Louis si schiaffa il palmo sulla fronte.

“Cazzo. Gesù Cristo, devo– cioè, ho bisogno di…” Louis si interrompe, incerto.

Si è agitato così tanto da convincersi che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per arrivare da sua madre prima del parto, ma quella è la sua famiglia, sono sua madre e Dan. Le ragazze. I bambini. Se Harry li incontrasse, non si potrà più tornare indietro. Saranno amici, che Louis lo voglia ammettere a se stesso o meno, ed è sconvolgente. Perché? Louis non riesce a spiegarsi il perché. C’è qualcosa in lui. Qualcosa di così… _Harry_. C’è quella sua qualità che rende Louis agitato e gli fa dubitare di tutto quello che conosce.

“Di cosa hai bisogno, Lou?” chiede Harry.

Lo dice con così tanta tenerezza ed entusiasmo, che Louis quasi risponde “ _di te_ ”.

“Io–”

“Ti posso portare io fino a Donny,” dice Harry con sicurezza.

“Uhm…”

Harry non sembra offeso. Si limita a massaggiare la spalla di Louis come se sapesse esattamente quale subbuglio interiore stia attraversando al momento. Perché è così dolce? È fonte di distrazione.

“Ehi, se vuoi, posso lasciarti lì e andarmene,” dice Harry con sincerità nei suoi gentili occhi verdi, “o, se tipo, ti serve un passaggio per tornare… Posso andare a vedere i posti che frequentavi da piccolo. Cioè, questo implicherebbe che tu mi dicessi quali sono, ovviamente, ma ehi, puoi parlarmene in macchina!”

Harry sembra fin troppo eccitato al pensiero di scavare nel passato di Louis. Non che Louis abbia qualcosa da nascondere. Lo fa solo sentire a disagio, considerato quanto poco entusiasta fosse stato Duncan la prima volta che Louis lo aveva portato a casa. Si era mostrato davvero indifferente, fuori dal teatro della scuola di Louis, a sentir parlare della prima volta che Louis era salito sul palco.

Certo, a quel tempo Duncan aveva avuto il cuore di fingere interesse, ma Louis aveva visto l’espressione vuota nei suoi occhi, che significava che non stesse ascoltando. Louis aveva percepito il primo entusiasmo e orgoglio scemare rapidamente di fronte a quel rifiuto. Come un fiore che chiude i petali con l’arrivo dell’inverno e l’imminente assenza della luce del sole.

“Harry, non potrei mai chiederti di aspettarmi fuori come una specie di autista,” insiste Louis.

“Lo so,” concorda Harry, “Lo so che non potresti mai chiederlo. Per questo ti sto dicendo che non hai scelta. Quindi, dobbiamo partire o che? Quei bambini non aspetteranno che ti dia una cazzo di svegliata, Lou.”

“Una cazzo di svegliata?”

Le sopracciglia di Louis sono da qualche parte sotto la frangia, e anche le labbra si stanno sollevando. Harry storce il naso in una straordinaria imitazione di quella snob di sua madre.

“So imprecare anche io, Lewis. Ora andiamo, sir, la sua carrozza la attende.”

Agita vigorosamente il braccio di fronte a sé ed è la cosa più ridicola che Louis abbia visto oggi. Eccolo lì, quell’uomo di circa vent’anni in un accappatoio rosa peloso, che si comporta come l’autista della zucca trasformata in carrozza di Cenerentola, quando è palese che Harry, in realtà, sia il Principe Azzurro. Non che Louis sia Cenerentola… anche se quel vestito si abbinerebbe _perfettamente_ ai suoi occhi.

“Harry,” Louis scuote la testa, i denti che fanno capolino tra le labbra, “forse faresti meglio a cambiarti, prima.”

Tira l’estremità del laccio dell’accappatoio e le sopracciglia di Harry si inarcano per un momento, prima che realizzi. Ridacchia tra sé e si allontana da Louis a passo di danza.

“Torno subito, sir. Prego, si accomodi.” Lo istruisce Harry, agitando il braccio verso il divano.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo al teatrino, ma sta sorridendo come un pazzo, quindi tutta quella sceneggiata probabilmente è servita a qualcosa. Harry emerge dalla cucina dopo qualche minuto indossando un adorabile blazer grigio con un fazzoletto rosa che spunta dalla tasca, pantaloni grigi e una maglietta bianca. È affascinante. Ma non ci sono ciondoli o pattern in vista e Louis non si rende nemmeno conto di aver messo il broncio fino a che Harry non gli tira il labbro inferiore.

“Che hai?” chiede.

Louis spinge via la sua mano, ma poi posa il proprio palmo sul collo di Harry, mantenendo gli occhi sul petto così da non dover guardare il monito nei suoi occhi. Non dovrebbe toccarlo in quel modo. Non quando gli sembra così giusto. Così giusto da dover essere sbagliato. Lo fa comunque.

“Ti manca qualcosa, Harold,” dice con voce roca.

“Cosa?”

La voce di Harry suona più vicina. Louis alza lo sguardo per scoprire che l’altro ha chinato la testa. I loro occhi sono ora in linea diretta. Sono più vicini di quanto lo siano mai stati, ma Louis deve ignorarlo. Non ha scelta.

“Il ciondolo. Dove sono i tuoi gioielli? Sembri un figlio di papà,” commenta Louis distrattamente, girando attorno al polso di Harry e muovendo la mano lungo il blazer aderente.

“Io– per ogni eventualità,” Harry suona imbarazzato e Louis solleva le sopracciglia, “sai, nel caso la tua famiglia dovesse vedermi, non voglio che pensino che sia tipo tutto… perché tu pensi che io sia tipo… e volevo solo–”

Louis passa il pollice sulle labbra di Harry per sigillare le parole all’interno della bocca.

“Vai a cambiarti, hipster. Camicia con i disegnini, il ciondolo con la luna e mhh,” Louis indica i pantaloni, la bocca che si solleva ai lati, “quelli tienili.”

Il sorriso di Harry è leggermente titubante e confuso, ma non protesta, e quando ritorna, è abbastanza _hipster_ per i gusti di Louis. Louis glielo dice non appena sono per strada. Harry si volta e fa scorrere una mano sulla nuca del ragazzo, in modo totalmente casuale, nonostante sorrida e rimanga in silenzio. Come se quello fosse tutto ciò che dovesse dire. In qualche modo quel gesto ribalta l’intestino di Louis.

“Parlami un po’ della tua famiglia,” dice Harry, gli occhi che scorrono sulla sinistra mentre cambia corsia senza difficoltà, “mi hai raccontato solo del retroscena. Principalmente di tua madre e Dan. Che mi dici delle ragazze? Quanti anni hanno? Che tipe sono?”

Louis si sistema meglio sul sedile, poggiando un piede sul cruscotto e tirandolo subito via quando si rende conto di quello che sta facendo. Duncan gli dice sempre che è una cattiva abitudine, che è incredibilmente maleducato lasciare le impronte delle scarpe sulle macchine altrui. Harry a quanto pare non ha lo stesso scrupolo. Senza neanche spostare gli occhi dalla strada, allunga la mano per bloccare la coscia di Louis.

“Fa’ pure,” dice con dolcezza, “non mi dà fastidio.”

La gola di Louis si gonfia d’affetto, che è costretto a tenere a freno per riuscire a continuare a parlare come una persona normale.

“Giusto, le ragazze. Le ragazze praticamente sono… le mie persone preferite al mondo. Cioè, per certi versi sento come se fossero figlie mie a causa della differenza d’età. Ero solito aiutare mamma a metterle a letto. Ho passato anni a leggere loro le favole della buonanotte, senza avere il permesso di lasciare i loro letti perché volevano sempre le coccole di Louis.”

Harry gli lancia un’occhiata per un istante, facendo apparire una fossetta.

“Le coccole di Louis?”

Louis ride contro la propria mano, usandola come scusa per nascondere il viso dagli intensi sguardi che Harry gli sta lanciando di sbieco. È terribilmente imbarazzato, ma Harry si limita ad allungare una mano e battergliela sulla coscia.

“Ti sto solo prendendo in giro. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi.”

Louis annuisce e allontana la mano dal viso con un sospiro.

“Mamma le chiamava le coccole di Louis. Era tipo una forma di corruzione in casa mia. Se le ragazze promettevano di mettersi il pigiama e lavarsi i denti prima che io o mamma intervenissimo, allora ricevevano una favola extra e le coccole da parte mia. Per qualche oscura ragione, funzionava come per magia,” spiega Louis, scuotendo la testa divertito.

Il sorriso di Harry è luminoso, il sole che riflette il lucidalabbra alle more che tinge la sua bocca di rosso al punto giusto.

“Loro ti amano. Sei il loro meraviglioso fratello maggiore, certo che funzionava.”

Louis seppellisce nuovamente il sorriso nel palmo. Questa volta, più toccato che imbarazzato.

“Sì… be’, voglio dire… Lottie è la più grande, ha sedici anni e persino lei si rivolgeva a me per i consigli. Di recente mi ha chiamato per chiedermi cosa indossare al suo primissimo appuntamento. Le ho detto un girocollo e i pantaloni più larghi che ha, e nessun dannato push up,” ricorda Louis con un sorrisetto.

“Non l’hai fatto davvero!” esclama Harry, guardando Louis con la bocca spalancata, inorridito.

Louis ridacchia e la bocca di Harry si rilassa un poco, gli occhi che si annebbiano appena. Tutti i muscoli nella sua gola si serrano e stringe convulsamente la presa sul volante mentre si volta nuovamente verso la strada. Louis pensa che sia dovuto al fatto che un tatuatore ventiquattrenne che ridacchia e a cui piace l’eyeliner non sia qualcosa che vedi tutti i giorni.

“Invece sì,” conferma con una risatina, “e lei mi ha detto di andare a quel paese. Poi mi ha mollato con mamma, che s’è messa a piangere assieme a me. Mi ricordo ancora quando l’ha accompagnata a comprare il suo primo reggiseno. Al tempo ero disgustato… e ancor più disgustato quando è tornata a casa e ha annunciato a tutta la famiglia la sua taglia, ma presumo che comunque non ci siano mai stati dei paletti in casa. Ho imparato a essere il fratello maggiore gay come un pesce a stare in acqua. Non sarò stato poi esageratamente effeminato, ma Lots mi ha insegnato a mettere l’eyeliner e mi sono sentito onorato quando mi ha chiesto di andare a fare shopping con lei. Lo facciamo ancora. Quindi io… sai com’è. Cioè, mi spaventa il fatto che ogni volta che vado a trovarla, i suoi capelli siano un po’ più lunghi e il suo trucco un po’ più pesante. Tipo, ha cominciato a parlare di voler fare dei tutorial di trucco su YouTube e ho paura. Ho paura di come voli il tempo e di come mi stia perdendo tutto.”

“Lou,” piagnucola Harry, e sembra una sorta di supplica.

Louis volta la testa di scatto. Sono fermi a un semaforo e Harry lo sta guardando con un’espressione afflitta.

“Che c’è?” chiede Louis sulla difensiva.

“È solo che–” Harry si interrompe, mordendosi il labbro come se quel momento fosse troppo per lui, “tu non sei… non sei suo padre, sai. Sei fantastico, ma non sei… cioè, sembra che tu ci sia sempre stato per lei. Il fatto che ti chiami e ti chieda cosa mettersi al suo primo appuntamento… lo sai quanto è delicato quest’argomento per una ragazzina? Lei si fida di te, e soprattutto conta su di te, sa che potrà sempre contare su di te. Non c’è niente di male nel vivere la tua vita. Purché sia la vita che vuoi davvero, e io–”

Harry si interrompe, mordicchiandosi furiosamente la bocca.

“Tu?”

“Io non capisco come qualcuno con così tanto amore come te, possa permettersi di essere… infelice. Hai così tanto da dare,” dice Harry con zelo.

Louis sente la pelle irrigidirsi sul viso, e la sua mente lotta contro quella particolare supposizione.

“Non sono… lo sai, non sono questo grande eroe o qualcosa del genere. Non sono una sorta di… è solo che amo le mie sorelle. Non significa che io mi meriti… Harry, non puoi dirmi… senti, dobbiamo parlarne per forza?” dice Louis, impotente.

“No, scusami. Ti prego, raccontami ancora. Parlami delle altre.”

Louis sospira e si scrolla la sensazione di sconforto dallo stomaco.

“Fizzy ha tredici anni ed è la sfacciataggine fatta persona. È praticamente me prima che crescessi e abbassassi un po’ la cresta. In realtà ho un po’ paura che sia diventata un po’ l’ape regina del suo gruppo di amiche, ma,” Louis ridacchia nel ricordare la conversazione, “mi ha assicurato che è una sovrana giusta verso il suo popolo.”

Anche Harry ridacchia mentre sorpassa una macchina notevolmente lenta davanti a loro.

“Una tua versione in miniatura, eh?” commenta, voltandosi per rivolgere un occhiolino a Louis, “aria di guai.”

Louis ride, allegro.

“Puoi dirlo forte. Ma anche le gemelle hanno il loro lato selvaggio. Più Phoebe che Dais. Dais in realtà ripete solo tutto quello che dice Phoebe, anche quando non è d’accordo. Lo so che dovrebbero essere identiche, ma credo che Dais sia la più timida tra le due. Prende la sua forza da Phoebe.”

Harry fa di nuovo quel sorriso da “Ho un segreto tra le labbra” che fa piegare anche la bocca di Louis verso l’alto.

“Mi pare che tu abbia un debole per Daisy. Fai dei favoritismi, Lou?” lo prende in giro.

“Come puoi accusarmi di una cosa del genere?” Louis si finge indignato, sogghignando, “e con i nuovi gemelli in arrivo?! Tradimento. Tagliategli la testa!”

La camicia di Harry forma delle pieghe sui suoi addominali quando si china in avanti, ridacchiando contro il bicipite come il bambino che è. Poco importa che Louis ultimamente abbia ridacchiato molto più del solito.

“Ad ogni modo, hai pienamente ragione. Le amo entrambe alla follia, ma io e Dais abbiamo sempre avuto un legame speciale… il che è strano, considerando che io non sono mai stato un bambino silenzioso, ero molto più simile a Phoebe, ma Dais è…” Louis fa scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore mentre cerca un modo per spiegarlo, “delle volte mi sento quasi come se fossi il suo mentore. Tipo, facendole capire che va bene farsi valere. Non ha molta consapevolezza di sé. Hanno undici anni adesso, le ragazze, e lei è in quella fase in cui si preoccupa così tanto del suo aspetto, o di cosa dire, che non si diverte come dovrebbe. A volte vorrei solo scuoterla e dirle “sei fantastica, Dais” così da farle vedere quel che vediamo tutti.”

Harry sposta gli occhi dalla strada per fissare Louis, un’espressione contemplativa a rimpiazzare il suo divertimento mentre raccoglie l’anima di Louis con gli occhi e la soppesa sul palmo della mano. Louis riesce a sentirlo alla base della sua spina dorsale, il modo in cui Harry ispeziona ogni parte di lui, individua gli strappi nella sua anima e le cicatrici mai guarite, senza mai voltare le spalle persino alla ferita più fresca.

“Conosco la sensazione,” dice, lasciando finalmente scivolare gli occhi di nuovo sulla strada.

Louis emette un sospiro di sollievo quando gli occhi di Harry si allontanano da lui, ma le parole sono ancora incastrate nella sua gola, infastidendolo più del dovuto.

“Sì, mi riferisco a te,” conferma Harry, “sei completamente ignaro.”

“Harry,” lo avverte Louis, cercando di scacciarsi di dosso il calore che si propaga dalla punta dei piedi fino alla testa, nel constatare quanto Harry sembri pensare a lui.

“Louis,” gli fa eco Harry nello stesso tono, “riflettici. È possibile che tu abbia lo stesso identico problema di Daisy. Magari è il motivo per cui ti senti così legato a lei.”

Louis borbotta in modo incoerente. Harry si limita a sogghignare.

 

**

 

“Sono molto nervoso,” dice Louis, seduto con le mani incastrate tra le cosce, muovendole a ritmo irregolare del suo cuore.

Harry lo immobilizza con una mano premuta sulla coscia. Louis sobbalza sul sedile, come se non se lo fosse aspettato.

“Perché?”

“Questa è la prima volta che sono presente a una nascita. Per la nascita dei miei fratelli. Pensavo che sarebbe stato strano, ma mamma era tutta “finché mi starai accanto, andrà tutto bene. Ti prego, Boo.” Ma tipo, e se non fossi in grado di confortarla? E se… e se i bimbi mi odiassero?!”

Harry sbuffa una risata, il che porta Louis a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

“Scusa. Mi dispiace. È solo che… come potrebbero odiarti? Nessuno potrebbe odiarti.”

Harry allunga una mano e fa scorrere il pollice lungo la tempia di Louis senza esitazione. Nessuno degli amici di Louis è mai stato così fisico così velocemente… non in quel modo. Magari non significa la stessa cosa per Harry. Magari è così con tutti. È diverso sotto tutti gli altri aspetti, quindi avrebbe senso.

“Grazie,” il sorriso di Louis è decentrato, “ma sono ancora nervoso.”

“Andrà tutto bene. Ora va’, coraggio, sono sicuro che tua madre ha bisogno di te.”

Louis gli rivolge un sorriso di gratitudine e appoggia la mano sulla portiera. Solo che non si muove. La mano di Harry gli sfiora la spalla.

“Louis, stai bene?”

Louis si volta e afferra la mano di Harry, stringendola appena e osservando l’espressione di Harry gelarsi.

“Vieni con me.”

Harry gli stringe la mano di rimando.

“Sei sicuro? Non voglio intromettermi o farti sentire… Non voglio, tipo… sul serio?”

Harry appare nervoso e affettuosamente lusingato. Louis gli lascia andare la mano e apre la portiera della macchina.

“Sul serio, Harold.”

 

**

 

“Buongiorno. Salve, sì, lei… signorina infermiera. Sto cercando Johannah. Deakin, mia mamma. Non so da quanto tempo sia in travaglio… nessuno risponde a quel dannato– cioè, non so se è già in sala parto… ma i gemelli– mia mamma.”

Harry stringe la spalla di Louis.

“Tesoro, stai dicendo cose senza senso.”

Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Ma non così dura come quella dell’anziana donna rugosa all’accettazione. Harry stringe forte la vita di Louis e lo solleva da terra, voltandosi e posandolo dietro di sé, in modo che sia libero di avvicinarsi. Ignora le imprecazioni di Louis alle sue spalle.

“Salve,” dice Harry con voce profonda, mostrando un mezzo sorriso vacillante, “il mio nome è Harry e ah, lui è Louis Tomlinson. Sta cercando sua madre, Johannah Deakin. Aspetta due gemelli.”

Lo sguardo di sconcerto dell’anziana infermiera si dissolve in dolci occhi blu e in un sorriso imbarazzato. Sbatte le ciglia e gesticola verso il corridoio sulla destra.

“Andate in fondo a quel corridoio, poi voltate a sinistra. Alla fine del corridoio c’è la sala parto. La signora Deaking è stata trasferita lì.”

“Grazie,” Harry unisce le mani e china la testa in un gesto come di preghiera, “grazie mille.”

Quando Harry si volta, Louis gli afferra la mano, unendo i loro palmi nell’intrecciare le dita e trascinando Harry sulla via indicata dall’infermiera. Harry cerca di cristallizzare il momento nella sua mente perché è una delle sensazioni più belle e fugaci della sua vita. Si crogiola nella morbidezza della pelle di Louis contro la sua e nel modo in cui le loro mani si incastrano perfettamente, quella grande di Harry a formare una protezione per quella più piccola di Louis. Lo stomaco di Harry si ribalta per l’emozione. Il bisogno di Louis è chiaro come il sole, evidente nel modo in cui stringe così forte, stritolando le sue dita.

“Non so come tu ci riesca,” osserva Louis, scuotendo la testa come se fosse confuso.

Harry è ugualmente confuso e Louis non aiuta, trascinandoselo dietro senza neanche guardarsi alle spalle per mostrare la sua espressione.

“A fare cosa?”

“A farmi sentire come un idiota inutile e poi arrivare e salvare la situazione, tutto disponibile ed eroico.”

“Eroico?”

Harry sorride alle spalle di Louis, immaginandosi in sella a un cavallo bianco, al galoppo per salvare Louis da un grave pericolo. Ma se si parla di un mondo immaginario, tanto vale assumersi il rischio e immaginare un unicorno con le trecce uguali alle sue e una propensione a miagolare come un gattino. Per quanto riguarda Louis, i suoi vestiti sono stati rubati da un ladruncolo e deve essere salvato dalle sabbie mobili. Harry, ovviamente, lo libererà.

Louis si ferma bruscamente e Harry solleva lo sguardo per trovare una ragazzina con i capelli castano scuro e dei bellissimi occhi blu-grigi, in piedi con il fianco in fuori e le braccia incrociate al petto mentre li osserva. Harry presume che sia la Piccola Louis. Fizzy.

“Ehi Fizz.”

Fizzy scuote la testa, l’espressione dura e inflessibile.

“Non puoi entrare,” dice, sollevando la testa in modo che i suoi capelli scivolino via dal viso, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Harry, “e di certo _lui_ non può entrare.”

Harry cerca di non sentirsi offeso. È molto più facile farlo quando Louis sbuffa una risata e spalanca le braccia per sua sorella. Lei gli si lancia addosso e Louis le lascia dei baci tra i capelli mentre lei ridacchia e gli dà delle pacche. Quando Louis si allontana, Harry vede le rughette attorno ai suoi occhi blu e la parola ‘casa’ nel suo sorriso. È bellissimo.

“Posso vederla adesso?” chiede Louis con un sorrisetto arrogante.

Harry ridacchia quando Fizzy scuote la testa. Al suono della sua risata, la sorella di Louis sposta lo sguardo nella sua direzione e solleva le sopracciglia, il ritratto dell’atteggiamento e la copia sputata di, be’, Louis.

“Ti diverte, riccio?”

Buon Dio. Questa miniatura di Louis sta cominciando a stranirlo. Louis ridacchia, il che allevia l’agitazione di Harry, abbastanza da rivolgere un sorriso a Fizzy e tenderle una mano.

“Sì. Sono Harry, il… vicino di Louis.”

Fizzy appare incerta per un attimo, squadrandolo con la bocca leggermente piegata, ma poi sorride e gli lancia le braccia attorno alla vita. Un orsacchiotto camuffato da pitbull. _Louis_. Harry osa far scorrere una mano lungo i suoi capelli e lei non protesta. Louis gli stringe la spalla e Harry si scontra con quegli occhi turbolenti che racchiudono un mix di confusione e sicurezza che vorticano in quel magnifico blu.

“Vicino e amico,” lo corregge con dolcezza, e il cuore di Harry fa una capriola quando la mano di Louis si solleva per massaggiargli la nuca.

“Fizzy, è mio fratello quello che sento?” grida una voce squillante.

Una ragazza bionda e con gli occhi blu svolta l’angolo, trascinando due ragazze leggermente più piccole, vestite identiche con i leggins e magliette bianche e con i capelli intrecciati allo stesso modo.

“ _Nostro_ fratello,” la corregge Fizzy nel farsi da parte, alzando gli occhi al cielo verso Harry come per dire “ti rendi conto con chi ho a che fare?”

La scena gli fa spuntare le fossette in sorrisetto divertito. Il sorriso si affievolisce un po’ quando le tre ragazze si fermano proprio di fronte a lui, ignorando completamente il loro fratello per fissare Harry. Osservano il motivo anni ‘70 della sua camicia, il suo ciondolo e il fatto che la mano di Louis sia posata delicatamente tra le sue scapole. Louis si allontana e alza gli occhi al cielo proprio come ha fatto Fizzy.

“Potete anche smetterla di fissarlo. Lo so che è bellissimo.”

La testa di Harry scatta verso la sua sinistra. Louis pensa che–

“Ma non è _davvero_ il vostro tipo, né ha l’età appropriata, e lasciatevelo dire, non c’è molto altro sotto quei ricci e quelle belle labbra.”

 _Belle labbra?_ Harry crede di essere appena morto sul colpo, ma–

“Ehiiii,” si lamenta, rivolgendo un broncio verso Louis.

Louis si volta verso di lui e gli stringe il fianco; un occhiolino e un sorriso giocoso gli fanno contorcere lo stomaco.

“Ciao, sono Harry. Un… amico di Louis,” dice loro Harry, leggermente incerto, ma Louis fa un cenno con la testa, incoraggiante, “tu devi essere Lottie?”

Harry posa lo sguardo sulla ragazza bionda, il cui sorriso è gentile e sereno mentre lo avvolge in un abbraccio.

“Lo so che ti stai innamorando di mio fratello,” gli sussurra all’orecchio.

Il respiro di Harry gli si blocca in gola, e cerca di scostarsi, ma lei lo stringe ancora di più.

“Crede che io abbia bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di me, ma è lui ad averne bisogno. Prenditi cura di lui, Harry.”

Quando Lottie si allontana, Harry riesce a vedere qualcosa di più dell’affetto nei suoi occhi. Occhi che recano un’impressionante somiglianza con quelli di Louis. C’è consapevolezza, e vera saggezza. Potrà avere anche solo sedici anni, ma sa abbastanza della vita di Louis da sapere che è incompleta. Sa abbastanza di attrattiva e intimità da sapere che gli occhi di Harry non parlano di “amicizia platonica”.

Harry ha paura di ammetterlo… di pensare al modo in cui il nome di Louis sia inciso sul retro delle sue palpebre, ogni suo sorriso a mandare un brivido lungo la schiena di Harry ed esplodere tra le fiamme. Ma per ora, tutto quello che sa è che qualcosa sta accadendo dentro di sé. Qualcosa che riguarda l’uomo complicato accanto a lui, che non conosce la propria forza. Qualcosa a cui Harry non è decisamente preparato. Lottie riesce a vederlo. La _sorella_ di Louis riesce a vederlo. _E Louis?_

Harry annuisce appena. Quanto basta perché Lottie capisca che ha ricevuto il messaggio, e che lo farà. Può prendersi platonicamente cura di Louis, dopotutto. Non è necessario che sia il suo… il suo… non è un buon segno che Harry non riesca neanche a finire il pensiero senza che l’adrenalina cominci a scorrergli nelle vene. Senza contare che ora si ritrova con una serie di immagini sdolcinate e deliranti a riempire la sua mente. Quando Lottie si incammina verso Louis, avvolgendolo in uno stretto abbraccio, Harry rivolge la sua attenzione alle gemelle.

“Tu sei–” Harry indica la ragazzina con le trecce arruffate e un sorriso furbetto sulla bocca, “Phoebe.”

Phoebe annuisce, per poi abbracciarlo forte.

“Sei molto più bello di Duncan.”

Harry lancia un’occhiata di sbieco per vedere se Louis abbia sentito, ma quest’ultimo è concentrato su Lottie, le mani sulle sue spalle nel parlarle a bassa voce, uno sguardo insolitamente indifeso negli occhi mentre le carezza i capelli, e lei risponde con un sorriso commosso. Harry non si rende conto di quanto li stia fissando, completamente ipnotizzato, fino a che non sente tirarsi la camicia. Quando sobbalza e si volta, è per trovare l’altra undicenne, Daisy, a sorridergli.

“Io sono Daisy,” dice lei piano, tendendogli la mano.

Non un abbraccio come le altre. Non è così intimo, ma Harry capisce che non è una mancanza di gentilezza o affetto a trattenerla. È semplicemente timida. Ci sono due piccoli ovali rosa a colorare le sue guance mentre guarda Harry, la sola idea di stringergli la mano a causarle evidente ansia. Il cuore di Harry si scioglie immediatamente per lei. Riesce a capire perché Daisy abbia un posto speciale nel cuore di Louis, e stringe la sua mano, scuotendola più delicatamente che può, sorridendole per tutto il tempo.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Daisy,” dice, sfiorandole il dorso della mano con il pollice prima di spostare lo sguardo su Phoebe, che appare sufficientemente seccata, “e anche a te, Phoebe. Ovviamente.”

“Harry,” intercede Louis, afferrandogli il bicipite e tirandolo via, “dobbiamo andare _adesso_. A quanto pare mamma sta per partorire, ma non vuole nemmeno far entrare Dan nella stanza.”

Harry solleva le sopracciglia e lascia che Louis lo trascini dietro l’angolo verso una stanza con una porta bianca e una placca argentata con su scritto “sala parto”. C’è un uomo sudato e tormentato appoggiato contro di essa, che sbatte la testa contro la porta mentre fa scorrere una mano tra suoi capelli color cenere. Dall’interno, Harry riesce a sentire delle urla e quella che sembra una discussione abbastanza animata. Quando l’uomo sente i loro passi, si avvicina e allontana Louis da Harry, attirandolo in un abbraccio. È talmente alto che l’unica parte di Louis che Harry riesce ancora a vedere sono le punte dei suoi capelli.

“Louis,” l’uomo sospira di sollievo, rilasciandolo finalmente dalla stretta.

“Dan,” gli fa eco Louis, “lui è Harry.”

Fa cenno verso Harry, ma Dan si limita a rivolgergli un sorriso distratto prima di afferrare le spalle di Louis e supplicarlo con gli occhi spalancati.

“Louis, devi convincerla a farmi entrare. È pronta per spingere davvero e io me lo perderò. Mi perderò la nascita dei miei bambini. Louis, _ti prego_ , fa’ qualcosa.”

Gli occhi di Louis si sono spalancati appena, e Harry capisce che si sente sotto pressione, quindi fa scorrere la mano sulla sua nuca, massaggiandogli il collo come ha fatto Louis poco prima con lui. I muscoli si rilassano sotto la sua mano e prende un profondo respiro, voltandosi e avvicinandosi poi alla porta.

“Mamma,” grida, facendo una pausa per sentire la risposta, “mamma, sono io. Louis. Sono qui. Scusa se non sono arrivato prima, ma sono qui adesso. Fammi entrare, ti prego.”

L’espressione di Louis si frantuma quando la sua supplica non riceve risposta e le urla continuano. Ma proprio quando Louis si volta nuovamente verso Harry, ricercando il suo sguardo, come se qualcuno avesse appena buttato giù il suo castello di sabbia, la porta si spalanca dietro di lui e un’infermiera robusta con i capelli biondi ossigenati e ricci e uno sguardo affaticato sul viso, fa capolino.

“Louis?” domanda, e Louis si volta, annuendo con eccitazione, “Johannah mi ha detto di dirti che puoi entrare, ma…” i suoi occhi tristi si spostano sul viso speranzoso di Dan, “solo tu.”

“Gesù Crist’iddio,” impreca Dan, e tira un calcio al cestino di plastica accanto alla porta.

Louis gli dà una pacca sul braccio con uno sguardo comprensivo.

“La convincerò a farti entrare. Lo farò,” giura.

Harry rivolge un sorriso confortante a Louis, solo per fargli sapere che sarà lì, e gli occhi di Louis sembrano catturare per un attimo quel sorriso in un abbraccio prima di lasciarlo volare via. Quando la porta si chiude dietro di lui, Harry nota che le urla sono ora inframezzate da voci impellenti, qualche altro grido e quelli che potrebbero anche essere singhiozzi. Dopo un altro paio di minuti, nei quali Dan cammina su e giù per il corridoio e si massaggia la fronte con fare preoccupato. Louis esce dalla stanza, smunto e agitato. Harry si muove per incontrarlo a metà strada, e la mano si posa sulla sua guancia, carezzando le linee di preoccupazione che si estendono sulle sue tempie.

“Stai bene?”

Louis annuisce ma appare innegabilmente toccato dall’apprensione di Harry. Allontana la mano di Harry ma intreccia le loro dita, tirandolo con sé verso Dan. La mano di Louis si avvolge attorno alla spalla dell’uomo, e quando quest’ultimo lo guarda, i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime.

“Sta–”

“Ti sta aspettando, amico.”

Dan attira Louis in un abbraccio, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla e piangendo senza vergogna. Harry riesce a stento a salvare la sua mano dall’essere schiacciata.

“Grazie, grazie, grazie,” cantilena Dan, asciugandosi distrattamente gli occhi nell’allontanarsi.

“Mamma ha detto solo tu,” gli dice Louis, “non è un problema per me, promesso. Vai.”

Dan gli sorride, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli prima di voltarsi verso Harry e tendergli una mano. Harry la scuote prontamente e con fermezza, guadagnandosi un sorriso e un’arruffata di capelli. Quando Dan scompare all’interno della stanza, le urla riprendono, trasformandosi in un grido lungo, forte e ininterrotto.

Le sorelle di Louis appaiono da dietro l’angolo e Harry finisce in qualche modo a stringere le mani di Daisy e Phoebe mentre Louis cerca di far fronte alle necessità conflittuali delle altre due sorelle che stanno cercando entrambe di avere separate conversazioni con lui. Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, le grida si interrompono e la porta si spalanca, sbattendo contro il muro. Tutti e sei, incluso Harry, sembrano trattenere il respiro, e Harry riesce a sentire la mano di Daisy tremare nella sua. La stringe delicatamente.

È Dan che appare sulla porta con gli occhi inettati di sangue e un ghigno eccitato sulla faccia.

“Abbiamo due bimbi sani,” grida e spalanca le braccia, facendo cenno alla sua famiglia che si lancia su di lui, facendolo indietreggiare verso la porta con la forza del loro abbraccio.

Harry rimane dov’è, muovendo i piedi a disagio, incerto sul da farsi. Questo è un momento familiare. Un momento della famiglia Tomlinson. Lui non è un Tomlinson. Sente le ragazze sussurrare e fare domande a Jay, mentre si accalcano attorno al letto, ma non alza lo sguardo fino a che non sente due mani tirargli i ricci, costringendolo a sollevare la testa.

“Haz,” dice Louis, confusione e dolcezza a colorare la sua voce, “cosa stai facendo qua fuori?”

“Io–” il pomo d’Adamo di Harry si gonfia, e lui sposta lo sguardo oltre Louis verso la porta, “Non sono uno di voi. Non è la mia… tua madre non mi conosce nemmeno.”

“Harry.”

C’è una sorta di incredulità nel tono di Louis. Come se Harry avesse appena detto qualcosa di davvero straziante, quando tutto quello che ha espresso è la verità. Louis gli afferra la mano e la stringe, le dita che si intrecciano tra loro come se non fossero fatte per essere separate mai.

“Vieni con me,” lo supplica.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo su di lui e vorrebbe non averlo fatto. Gli ultimi raggi del sole filtrano attraverso la finestra e rivestono la pelle abbronzata di Louis di una calda luce che lo fa risplendere. I suoi capelli sono tutti morbidi e arruffati, e il blu dei suoi occhi è come un cristallo fuso che trasuda affetto, mentre gli sorride. I bordi delle maniche del suo maglione solleticano la mano di Harry, dove si incontrano le loro dita. Harry si limita ad annuire in silenzio, perché non è in grado di parlare con Louis quando è occupato a non cadere nella spirale di colori dei suoi occhi. Louis lo trascina all’interno della stanza d’ospedale.

“Mamma, ti presento Harry. Un mio caro amico,” dice Louis, e le gambe di Harry diventano gelatina.

Non sta neanche guardando la madre di Louis, perché quest’ultimo ha detto _caro_ con un tono sottile e agitato, e non ha levato la mano dalla sua. La sta invece stringendo più forte. È solo quando gliela strizza una seconda volta e piega la testa verso il letto che Harry è finalmente in grado di distogliere lo sguardo. Ma comunque, la scena che gli si para davanti rovina nuovamente la sua compostezza.

Una Jay esausta ma felice è appoggiata contro i cuscini con due neonati, avvolti in identiche copertine verdi lavorate a maglia, e sdraiati sul suo grembo, uno su ogni braccio. Gli rivolge un sorriso come se fosse la sorpresa più dolce che abbia avuto in tutto il giorno, e chiede poi discretamente al resto della famiglia di concedere loro un minuto. Una volta soli, Jay invita entrambi ad avvicinarsi e a chinarsi per vedere meglio i bambini. La mano di Jay si muove tra i ricci di Harry, e quest’ultimo solleva lo sguardo per notare che sta facendo la stessa cosa con Louis.

“È un piacere conoscerti, Harry,” sussurra, suonando completamente esausta, “loro sono gli ultimi arrivi della nostra cucciolata. Doris e Ernest.”

Harry è innamorato dell’arco perfetto delle labbra di Doris, rimboccata nella copertina con la D bianca ricamata sopra. La sua bocca è piccola e piuttosto affilata sugli angoli, proprio come quella di Louis, e Harry riesce a vedere il bianco perfetto della sua pelle e la spolverata di capelli biondi e sottili sulla sua testa.

Ernest ha delle ciglia grosse e scure, che tremolano mentre dorme, e dei pugnetti paffuti e adorabili, incrociati l’uno sull’altro e stretti contro il petto. Sono entrambi dei piccoli Tomlinson. Ricordano a Harry il suo piccolo Tomlinson preferito, che al momento li sta guardando meravigliato, gli occhi a cuoricino, la frangia sul al viso a coprire leggermente la sua visuale. Harry la scosta senza pensarci, massaggiandogli la testa per un attimo prima di allontanare la mano. Quando abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo, Jay lo sta guardando con speranza e stupore.

“Sono perfetti,” sospira Louis, baciando la guancia di sua madre.

Louis cerca di tirarsi indietro, ma Jay lo tiene stretto nel suo abbraccio, appena sopra i neonati, sussurrandogli parole contro la spalla.

“Ti amo,” dice Jay quando si separano.

Harry indietreggia appena, e nessuno dei due se ne accorge. Si sente nuovamente come se fosse di troppo, quindi rimane vicino alla porta, guardandoli come un maniaco. Riesce a vedere le lacrime negli occhi di Jay, e sa che non è solo per lo sfinimento. È per la sua bellissima famiglia e la consapevolezza che siano innegabilmente fortunati a poter contare l’uno sull’altro. È per le due nuove piccole vite di cui deve prendersi cura. Altri due bambini da amare. Harry riesce a vedere nella sua espressione che è quello che è nata per fare. È nata per essere mamma, e il pensiero blocca la gola di Harry con dolore e desiderio. Perché a lui non è stato concesso di avere una persona del genere nella sua vita? Perché sua madre non gli dice mai che gli vuole bene? Forse non gliene vuole, e basta.

“Ti amo anch’io,” dice Louis, e lascia dei baci sulle guance dei bambini, “e amo i miei nuovi fratellini. Sei stata bravissima, mamma. Non so come tu faccia.”

“Ne è valsa la pena,” sospira Jay, guardando con amore Doris e Ernest.

Louis concorda con un cenno della testa. Quando allunga una mano per accarezzare la guancia minuscola di Ernest, Harry riesce a vedere il tremolio delle sue dita. Riesce a vedere le emozioni che crescono nella sua espressione e l’amore nella curva del suo sorriso. È sopraffatto in senso buono, e Harry è sopraffatto dal solo osservarlo. Quell’uomo accattivante e con una vita disastrata, che ha questa famiglia complicata ma incredibile alle spalle che vuole solo la sua felicità.

È troppo. Harry è un egoista. Scivola fuori dalla stanza, pregando che Louis non se ne accorga e ignorando gli sguardi curiosi della famiglia quando comincia a correre per il corridoio, guadagnando velocità a causa delle emozioni che insorgono, offuscandogli la vista e bloccandogli la gola. È così felice per Louis. _Così_ felice per Jay. È solo che c’è una ferita aperta dentro di lui, e non l’hai mai sentita così intensamente come ora, circondato da una famiglia che si supporta nel bene e nel male. Una famiglia legata da intimità e amore piuttosto che da soldi e doveri. Una famiglia che ha fatto sentire Harry accettato e _amato_ con abbracci e gentilezza. È solo che è stato preso alla sprovvista, perché era totalmente impreparato a conoscere una famiglia del genere; una famiglia con così tanto amore. Non è stato in grado di lasciarsi avvolgere completamente dal loro affetto, troppo abituato all’aura glaciale di casa sua.

Gli occhi di Harry sono chiusi, la testa piegata indietro contro la macchina nel parcheggio dell’ospedale. Non si preoccupa di fermare le lacrime che gli scivolano sulle guance. Si sente uno stronzo per essersene andato senza una spiegazione, ma sarebbe stato molto peggio se fosse crollato lì dentro, nel tentativo di dare una giustificazione. Non riesce a immaginare come potrebbe spiegare a Louis il motivo per cui vederlo con Jay sia straordinario e straziante.

Come potrebbe spiegargli che vedere qualcuno che guarda Louis con affetto e lo tocca con così tanto ed evidente amore, gli ha dato la speranza che forse non tutti gli angoli della vita di Louis siano pieni di ragnatele e ricordi tormentati? Che vedere Louis con la sua famiglia l’abbia solo reso più sicuro che Duncan non lo merita. E soprattutto, come potrebbe Harry dirgli il resto? Che non è stato abbastanza forte da ignorare il proprio desiderio solo per un briciolo di quell’affetto familiare che non ha mai avuto.

Ce l’ha con Gemma, ovvio, ma Louis ha così tanto. Ha Lottie, la bambina che non è una bambina, che vuole solo il meglio per lui. Ha Fizzy, la peste che non è una peste, che venera suo fratello. Phoebe, la schietta dolcezza e Daisy, l’animo gentile che potrebbe volare via con un soffio di vento. Per non parlare di Dan e Jay, che hanno bisogno di Louis quasi quanto Louis ha bisogno di loro, e i nuovi gemelli, che Harry pensa cadranno sotto l’incantesimo di Louis quanto prima. Ha paura che non si riprenderanno mai, sebbene stia probabilmente proiettando…

“Harry?” grida Louis e poi sospira, sollevato, notando chiaramente Harry appoggiato contro la macchina, “Harry… sono venuto solo per– oh mio Dio, Harry… stai piangendo. Ti senti bene?”

Harry apre gli occhi e Louis sta correndo verso di lui attraverso il parcheggio. Harry lo afferra per le braccia, tenendolo in piedi. Si asciuga le lacrime, ma quelle continuano a scorrergli sul viso, disobbedendo alle sue volontà. Né Louis né Harry dicono niente per un momento, Louis che si morde la bocca mentre solleva una mano per accarezzare i ricci di Harry. Quest’ultimo singhiozza, riconoscente, quindi Louis massaggia con più vigore.

“Harry, _ti prego_ ,” la voce di Louis è roca, “dimmi che succede. Non posso vederti così.”

Le parole di Harry vengono fuori tutte d’un fiato.

“Io,” singhiozzo, “okay. È solo che… tu. T… tu sei… sei come Superman per la tua famiglia, e sono, sono così felice per te,” Harry allunga una mano per avvolgere la guancia di Louis, e sente lo stupore inondarlo fino ai piedi, perché gli occhi di Louis sono fin troppo brillanti, risplendendo nella luce fluorescente del parcheggio con emozioni evocate esclusivamente da lui, “perché ne hai bisogno. Hai bisogno di sapere che sei quel tipo di persona p… p… per qualcuno… per tutti, in realtà, ma io,” singhiozzo, “Stavo solo pensando… perché tua madre ti ama così tanto. Ama tutti voi così tanto, e mi, mi chiedevo se mia madre o mio padre mi abbiano mai voluto in questo modo.” Harry prende un respiro profondo, “o se mi abbiano mai voluto e basta.”

Louis spalanca gli occhi e inarca le sopracciglia. Sembra che abbia appena ingoiato un limone quando si avvicina, i bacini ad allinearsi mentre si solleva sulle punte e afferra il viso di Harry, accarezzando gli zigomi. Sta premendo il suo corpo contro il suo con così tanta insistenza che la schiena di Harry finisce appiattita contro la macchina. Sta perdendo la voglia di combattere gli istinti che scorrono nelle sue vene come scintille di elettricità. Ma Louis non si ferma lì. All’improvviso comincia a massaggiare le tempie di Harry, mentre si avvicina e lascia dei baci umidi e leggeri sulla sua fronte e ai lati del suo viso, in maniera frettolosa e apparentemente senza riflettere.

“Harry, _no_ ,” sussurra intensamente, spingendo le labbra contro la fossetta assente di Harry. “Non pensare,” bacia l’altra guancia di Harry, poi la punta del suo naso, “non azzardarti _mai più_ a pensare,” le sue labbra tracciano il viso di Harry, ed è incredibilmente difficile per quest’ultimo rimanere immobile o ricordarsi di respirare, “che non dovresti essere qui.”

“Louis,” sospira Harry, spingendolo via con la forza, le lacrime che si sono fermate nel momento in cui le labbra di Louis sono entrate in contatto con la sua pelle.

“Oddio, Harry,” Louis preme le dita contro le proprie labbra, in shock, e Harry vorrebbe davvero che la smettesse di attirare l’attenzione sulla sua bocca, “Dio Haz, mi dispiace così tanto.”

“No,” Harry circonda la vita di Louis con le braccia e lo solleva appena, portando nuovamente i loro corpi ad allinearsi, guardando Louis attraverso una foschia di sentimenti mentre gli scosta la frangia dagli occhi, “non c’è problema, ma io–”

“È inappropriato,” lo interrompe Louis con occhi tristi, “Mi dispiace. Non so perché, ma io… è solo che…”

Louis sembra perdere il filo del discorso quando la mano di Harry si va a posare sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Harry stringe la felpa di Louis nel suo pugno solo per mantenersi a terra.

“È solo che…”

“Quando sono con te, dimentico,” dice Louis rapidamente, gli occhi che sfrecciano via da quelli di Harry nel momento in cui quest’ultimo cerca di leggere all’interno.

Harry stringe la presa sulla felpa, tirando appena per attirare l’attenzione di Louis.

“Dimentichi cosa, Louis?”

Gli occhi impanicati di Louis incontrano i suoi.

“Dimentico tutto. Tutto tranne te.”

In una commedia romantica, questo sarebbe stato il momento in cui Harry avrebbe eliminato ogni distanza tra loro e l’avrebbe baciato fino a perdere i sensi. Ma questa non è una commedia romantica e Louis non è il suo lieto fine. Louis è una strada a senso unico verso “è complicato, non entrare” e Harry non sta cercando complicazioni. Non sta neanche cercando l’amore, santo cielo. Ha sempre detto che se l’avesse trovato, non l’avrebbe rifiutato, ma sarebbe dovuto essere con qualcuno che non l’avrebbe cambiato. Qualcuno che non avrebbe distrutto la vita che sta lentamente costruendo per se stesso. Louis è un biglietto di sola andata per la distruzione di tutto ciò che Harry abbia mai avuto.

“Non so…”

“Harry,” Louis solleva la testa, limitandosi a osservarlo per un po’ prima di continuare, “Non so se i tuoi genitori ti volessero davvero. Non so se la tua nascita sia stata il momento più bello della loro vita. Posso essere onesto in merito, ma sai cosa so? So che ci sono un sacco di persone felici che tu esista. Zayn, Niall, Liam, Gem e… _me_. Ti vogliono tutti, Haz, te lo giuro, e voglio che tu mi prometti qualcosa in cambio.”

Harry annuisce ubbedientemente e Louis si solleva sulla punta dei piedi, in modo da trovarsi alla stessa altezza di Harry. Harry avvolge un braccio attorno alla sua vita per tenerlo su.

“Voglio che tu mi prometta che non ti farai più domande su quello che provano per te, perché sul serio, tesoro, non ha importanza. Non ha _alcuna_ importanza. Non ti amano come meriti, e questo è già di per sé un crimine. Non hanno il diritto di portarti via anche la tua autostima. Non lasciare che lo facciano. La mia famiglia ti ama, Harry. Le mie sorelle andrebbero volentieri all’altare con te domani, per mio estremo orrore, e ho visto come ti guarda mia madre. Probabilmente vorrebbe farmi sposare con te,” Louis sbuffa e le labbra di Harry hanno uno spasmo. Louis non se ne accorge, grazie a Dio, “quindi da questo momento, se hai bisogno di quell’amore incondizionato o quel che è, se vuoi farne parte, ora puoi. Sei un Tomlinson onorario.”

Stringe la vita di Harry, un sorriso che gli stropiccia gli occhi e si espande sulle labbra quando le fossette di Harry riappaiono. Harry cerca solo di non sciogliersi in una pozzanghera.

“Harry Tomlinson,” dice Louis con un occhiolino.

 _Oddio, lo sta facendo apposta?_ Lo sa cosa gli sta facendo?

“Non sei divertente,” dice Harry, picchiettando il naso di Louis.

Si arriccia in maniera adorabile sotto il suo dito. Harry non si rende conto di aver ripreso uno dei vecchi messaggi di Louis. Non fino a che Louis non gli incornicia il mento con le mani e sbatte le ciglia come una totale minaccia.

“Però sono affascinante… giusto?”

Harry non perde tempo a placcarlo, chiudendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lanciandosi il ragazzo più piccolo sulla spalla. Solletica il fianco di Louis mentre si incammina verso l’angolo del parcheggio, le gambe di Louis che si agitano per aria.

“Cosa stai facendo?” strilla Louis tra deboli risatine.

“Ti sto portando in quel bidone laggiù. Voglio buttarti lì dentro per punirti per essere così carino.”

Segue un imbarazzante momento di silenzio, così Harry gli schiaffeggia il sedere per ottenere una qualche reazione. Louis ridacchia di nuovo.

“Harry, no!” strilla Louis.

“Harry, sì.”

Quando arriva al bidone, Louis sta ridendo così forte che il suo respiro esce in quei rantoli da film d’azione che la gente tende a fare dopo una corsa nei boschi particolarmente estenuante.

“Sei pronto?” chiede Harry, voltandosi per calare Louis nel bidone.

“No, Harry!” piagnucola Louis.

“Sì, Harry!” lo imita Harry, sogghignando come lo Stregatto.

Poi lascia cadere Louis nel bidone vuoto, e Louis geme.

“Ho dello yogurt tra i capelli. _Yogurt_ , Harold. Tirami fuori da qui, cazzo!”

La risata di Harry è forte e prolungata, mentre tira fuori Louis dal bidone e lo rimette in piedi. La situazione peggiora quando nota l’espressione sul suo viso e l’odore dello yogurt alla fragola attaccato alle punte dei suoi capelli, con pezzi di fragole nel mezzo. C’è una goccia di quella roba sul suo labbro. Louis gli lancia un’occhiata minacciosa, fino a che Harry non lo attira a sé e porta il pollice sulla sua bocca.

“Cosa stai–”

Harry infila l’indice nella sua bocca per impedirgli di muovere le labbra, e tutto il corpo di Louis si irrigidisce.

“Non muovere le labbra, o finirai con quella roba in bocca,” lo avverte Harry, e poi pulisce quella goccia, il dito che memorizza ogni curva e traccia di saliva nel labbro inferiore di Louis.

“Grazie,” dice Louis, per poi raccogliere metà dello yogurt dai suoi capelli e spargerlo sulla guancia di Harry, “idiota.”

Harry non è per nulla infastidito. Si limita a sorridere stupidamente a Louis e fargli una smorfia. Louis ridacchia e incrocia gli occhi, tirando fuori la sua linguetta.

“Hai una lingua carina,” mormora Harry.

Si schiaffa una mano sulla bocca non appena si rende conto dell’errore. Louis lo fissa per un attimo, prima di scoppiare a ridere rumorosamente.

“Sei un tipo strambo. E hai una…” gli occhi di Louis tracciano il suo corpo un paio di volte prima che prema l’indice sulla guancia di Harry, “fossetta carina.”

La fossetta si fa più profonda.

“Torniamo dentro?” Harry gesticola verso l’ospedale.

Louis scuote la testa, continuando a sorridere e apparendo alquanto felice.

“Nah. Tornerò domani. Quando mi sono accorto che te n’eri andato, ho pensato che fosse comunque ora di andare, perché mamma era stanca morta. Domani devo portare il nuovo quadro che ho fatto per la stanza dei bambini. L’ho dimenticato nella fretta.”

Harry trattiene il suo sorriso del 50%, ma sa che è ancora fastidiosamente affettuoso.

“Va bene fratellone, ti riporto a casa,” dice, tirando la mano di Louis verso la macchina.

“Così puoi prepararmi la cena?”

La bocca di Louis è piegata in un sorriso malizioso, e i suoi occhi brillano dalle risate. Harry si limita a far scorrere il pollice sulle sue nocche e lasciare che la sincerità colori la sua voce, godendosi il modo in cui le pupille di Louis si allargano in risposta.

“Così posso prepararti la cena,” conferma.

 

**

 

“Seduto.”

Harry lo spinge su una sedia al tavolo della cucina e Louis si rialza altrettanto velocemente.

“ _Seduto_ ,” ripete Harry, questa volta con un’allarmante enfasi.

Louis salta di nuovo in piedi.

“Fai mai quello che la gente ti dice di fare?” sbuffa Harry.

Poi la sua espressione si gela, e Louis rimane confuso per un attimo prima che… _Duncan_. Fa quello che Duncan gli dice di fare.

“Nope,” dice Louis, rivolgendogli un sorriso e fingendosi ignaro.

“Forza allora.”

Harry lo attira in cucina, e prima che Louis possa anche solo pensare a mangiare qualsiasi cibo organico e hipster che Harry tiene nella dispensa, viene sollevato dai fianchi e posato sul bancone. Ignora il modo in cui il suo corpo rabbrividisce al tocco, fin troppo influenzato dal modo in cui Harry lo maneggia.

“Ti diverte prendermi, vero?” lo accusa Louis.

Harry indica l’esatto punto in cui le labbra di Louis l’hanno tradito, sollevandosi agli angoli.

“E a te diverte essere preso, non è vero?”

“Mi fai impazzire, Styles.”

“You drive me craaaaaazy,” Harry canta con voce roca, posando i palmi pesanti sulle cosce di Louis e strizzando delicatamente.

L’interno coscia di Louis brucia, desiderando che Harry allarghi le dita. Ha pensieri propri. Non ha niente a che fare con Louis.

“Non cantare Britney,” lo dissuade Louis, scuotendo la testa con finto disappunto.

“Ma,” Harry mette il broncio e si china in avanti, allargando finalmente le dita e sciogliendo le terminazioni nervose di Louis nel processo, “baby… one more time?”

C’è qualcuno che sta prendendo a pallonate gli intestini di Louis. È l’unica spiegazione logica a quella sensazione che lo fa sentire come se il suo stomaco fosse stato lanciato su una serie di onde, che si sollevano e si immergono, stordendo Louis. _Baby_. È una canzone, non c’è alcun bisogno di vederci più del dovuto.

“Sei esilarante,” dice Louis senza alcuna inflessione.

Harry lo prende come un permesso per farsi più vicino, avvolgendo le mani attorno alle cosce di Louis e stringendole da sotto. Poi lo solleva dal bancone, e d’improvviso le sue mani avvolgono il sedere di Louis mentre se lo attira contro lo stomaco, e a Louis non resta altra scelta che avvolgere le gambe attorno alla vita di Harry. È sbagliato, è sbagliatissimo, ma si sente _piccolo_ nel migliore dei modi, e Harry comincia a girare, lanciando la testa indietro e rivelando la gola morbida e cantando a squarciagola.

“I'm not a girrrrrrl, not yet a woman!”

Louis nasconde la sua risatina incredibilmente femminea sulla spalla di Harry, ma la mano di quest’ultimo trova la sua nuca. Riesce a sentire il suo sorriso affettuoso anche se non riesce a vederlo, così lascia fuoriuscire la sua risata per un momento. Comincia poi a battere dei pugni sul petto di Harry e implorarlo di farlo scendere. Harry lo sistema nuovamente sul bancone e si china in avanti, posando i palmi sui fianchi di Louis, mordendosi il labbro e apparendo in qualche modo sexy e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo. _Cristo_.

“Qualche problema, hipster?”

“Ti stai divertendo? Sono,” Harry tossisce, “sai… una buona compagnia?”

Il sorriso smielato di Louis è tutta colpa di quei dolci occhioni verdi che implorano di essere rassicurati. A Louis piace questo lato di Harry. Così tenero e docile. Così… esigente.

“Buonissima,” gli promette Louis, scostandogli i ricci dal viso in modo che non sembri troppo un barboncino affranto.

“Mi hai toccato un sacco i ricci, oggi,” dice Harry inclinando la testa, i capelli a ricadergli sulle guance.

“Tu hai toccato un sacco i _miei_ capelli, oggi,” controbatte Louis.

Le dita di Harry scivolano lungo la sua guancia e tra i suoi capelli, massaggiandogli la testa.

“Mi piace toccarti i capelli.”

Harry appare nervoso quando i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Louis. Le sue ciglia sfarfallano, e le guance pallide sono colorate di rosa. Per non parlare del modo in cui si allontana impercettibilmente, aspettandosi un rifiuto. Louis non si tira indietro, nonostante la sua pelle lo stia implorando di farlo.

“Anche a me piace toccare i tuoi,” ammette Louis con affetto.

Si studiano con gli occhi per un momento di troppo, e Louis vorrebbe soltanto dire al suo corpo di _calmarsi_ , ma non accade. È solo Harry, gli dice, ma all’improvviso il nome Harry ha questa connotazione profonda che non ha mai avuto prima. Harry Styles lo sta egregiamente fottendo, e senza una ragione che Louis può sperare di decifrare.

“Giusto, il cibo,” annuncia Harry, battendo le mani sulle proprie cosce.

Si è cambiato in un paio di jeans larghi non appena sono tornati, mentre Louis è sparito nel suo appartamento per lavare via lo yogurt appiccicoso dai suoi capelli. La larghezza dei jeans non serve a nascondere le gambe vertiginose di Harry, ma quando quest’ultimo si volta per rovistare nella credenza, scivolano leggermente a rivelare i suoi slip e l’inizio di quell’adorabile curva che appartiene al suo culetto impertinente.

“Lo so cosa stai pensando.”

Louis entra nel panico.

“Eh? Non stavo–”

“Stai pensando che probabilmente ti preparerò un qualche piatto organico e incredibilmente salutare che sa di mangime per uccelli.”

Louis sospira di sollievo.

“Be’–”

“Farò solo della pasta,” Harry solleva un pacco di spaghetti e agita un barattolo di sugo pronto, “ma ti avverto, prima o poi ti cucinerò qualcosa come si deve.”

“E questo cosa implica?”

“Un piccolo tatuatore come assistente.”

Harry gli sta rivolgendo un sorrisetto dal bancone lì accanto. Sta trafficando con le manopole dei fornelli mentre versa un goccio di olio in pentola. Louis finge di guardarsi attorno, sollevando lo strofinaccio accanto a sé e controllando lo spazio al di sotto.

“Mi dispiace, non vedo piccoli tatuatori da nessuna parte.”

“Tu sei piccolo, Lou. Potrei infilarti nel mio taschino,” dice Harry con un occhiolino.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Tu sei attivo, non è vero?”

Il sorriso di Harry si affievolisce quando si volta verso il frigorifero, procacciando per alcuni secondi prima di riapparire con una confezione di carne tritata.

“È–è un discorso appropriato?” chiede Harry, una serie confusa di rughe a segnare lo spazio tra le sopracciglia.

Louis fa spallucce. Forse le sue difese si sono abbassate troppo. Forse è colpa dei gemelli e di sua madre, che l’hanno addolcito. O forse è solo Harry. Forse è davvero solo il fatto che dimentichi che c’è un intero mondo là fuori quando fissa il verde infinito degli occhi di Harry.

“Faccio l’attivo… sì,” ammette Harry, “sono stato anche passivo in passato, ma è stato…”

Harry agita la mano da una parte all’altra in un gesto che Louis interpreta come ‘così così’.

“Lo sapevo,” dice Louis, “ti piacciono i ragazzi più piccoli, non è vero?”

Harry appare leggermente scoraggiato dalla conversazione, e Louis si chiede se si sia spinto troppo in là, ma Harry si limita a buttare il macinato in padella, spostandosi poi per mettere Louis giù dal bancone. Si ferma appena prima di farlo.

“Posso?” chiede, le ciglia che sbattono rapide contro le guance.

Le sue palpebre si abbassano, la piccola striscia di verde al di sotto focalizzata intensamente su Louis. Quest’ultimo annuisce. Harry lo solleva dal bancone e lo posa a terra, ma non toglie le mani come Louis si aspettava. Le fa scorrere invece dalla vita di Louis ai suoi fianchi e di nuovo su, quasi alle ascelle, posandolo nuovamente sul bancone subito dopo.

“Mi piace,” soffia, separando la carne con un mestolo di legno mentre evita lo sguardo di Louis.

Quello di Louis è incollato al suo viso, analizzando la sua mascella serrata e il movimento delle sue pupille.

“Cosa?”

“Mi piacciono…” Harry alza lo sguardo verso l’angolo più lontano del soffitto quando risponde, “i fianchi piccoli… i petti piccoli. I miei palmi probabilmente coprirebbero tutto il tuo petto.”

Harry lo dice come se fosse un fatto intellettivo. Come se fosse qualcosa di interessante che gli è appena venuto in mente. Louis dev’essere uscito fuori di senno. Il suo cuore batte all’impazzata e i suoi capezzoli si inturgidiscono sotto il maglione perché non riesce a fare a meno di pensare alle mani di Harry su di lui.

 _Mi fai impazzire, Styles_.

 

**

 

“Hai un po’ di… proprio qui. Sull’angolo della bocca. Ecco, lascia fare a me.”

Harry gli sfrega quel punto, togliendo la macchia di sugo prima di ficcarsi il pollice in bocca e succhiare. Lo stomaco di Louis fa una capriola.

“Sei disgustoso.”

Harry sorride.

“Forse, ma devi ammetterlo, ha un buon sapore.”

_Io o il sugo?_

_Non tu, testa di cazzo._

“È al massimo mediocre,” mente Louis, leccandosi tutta la bocca per recuperare qualsiasi cosa si fosse perso.

Harry scoppia a ridere, ma non in modo esuberante. Non è quella risata da tosse secca. È invece bassa e stranamente seducente, come se avesse seguito un corso di risate sexy. Lezione numero uno, inclina la testa all’indietro quanto basta per mostrare una gola che implora di essere baciata. Lezione numero due, lascia che i tuoi occhi si chiudano e che fuoriesca una risata bassa e ansimante. Lezione numero tre, a questo punto avrai sicuramente stregato tutti i presenti, quindi il tuo lavoro è concluso.

Louis odia la gente così. La gente attraente senza sforzo, tanto da far male anche solo guardarli. Le lunghe gambe di Harry sono piegate sotto di lui sul divano, e i suoi ricci scendono in morbide onde attorno al suo viso mentre guarda Louis che lo osserva, all’apparenza soddisfatto. Come se tutto quell’istante non stesse scoppiando di una strana tensione. O forse è tutto nella testa di Louis.

“È meglio che vada.”

Harry annuisce, ma sta sorridendo, le labbra piegate in un’espressione divertita. Si alza dal divano per lasciarsi cadere con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento, trafficando con il lettore DVD. Agita le ginocchia come un bambino, mentre l’altra mano si allunga per accarezzare Hugh Grant, che gli si sta sfregando contro il ginocchio con la testa.

Quando Hugh Grant diventa più insistente e comincia a miagolare, Harry si abbassa e sfrega il suo viso contro quello del gattino. Sussurra qualcosa di indecifrabile per Louis, e poi lascia un bacio leggero sulla testa dello scarafaggio. Il gesto fa ronfare più forte il suddetto scarafaggio, in cerca di maggiore attenzione dal suo amato padre. Louis vuole piangere. Nessuno può essere così adorabile per caso. Non che stia pensando a Harry. Intende lo scarafaggio peloso con l’alito di pesce e la lingua di carta vetrata. Sul serio, così… adorabile.

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiede Louis, contro la propria volontà.

Harry si gira per guardarlo, un sorrisetto sulle labbra, come se si fosse aspettato che Louis chiedesse esattamente quello. Louis si detesta.

“Guardare Friends. Magari farmi una cioccolata calda o,” Harry si morde il labbro e Louis vede il barlume crescente di divertimento nei suoi occhi, “magari del tè.”

La voce di Louis viene fuori pateticamente lagnosa.

“Con i biscotti?”

Harry annuisce, e tutto il suo corpo viene scosso dalle risate. Louis finge che non stia accadendo.

“Quale stagione di Friends?”

“Quella dove Ross e Rachel… lo sai,” risponde Harry con un ghigno mentre agita le sopracciglia.

Gli occhi di Louis si illuminano.

“Ma quello è il nome dell’episodio!” [ndt. ‘ _The one where Ross and Rachel... you know_ ’ è il titolo del quindicesimo episodio della seconda stagione di Friends]

“Lo so,” dice Harry, apparendo stupito da sé stesso.

“Buon Dio,” Louis borbotta tra sé, prima di alzare la voce, “Styles, rimango, okay. È un problema?”

Harry scuote la testa e si volta poi verso la televisione, impostando il canale del DVD e premendo il tasto ‘play’ sul telecomando. Si precipita poi in cucina per preparare una cioccolata calda per sé e del tè per Louis. Quando torna e spinge la tazza tra le mani di Louis, quest’ultimo gli mette il broncio con gli occhi da cane bastonato.

“I biscotti? Hai detto che c’erano i biscotti.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma la sua espressione dice a Louis che non c’è nient’altro che preferirebbe fare più che prendersi cura di lui. È il Signor-Aggiusta-Tutto, e se pensa di poter sistemare tutto ciò che è rotto nella vita di Louis con una serata del genere, be’, Louis per il momento non ha intenzione di dirgli che non può. Oltre al fatto che stare attorno a Harry è un po’ come prendere un sedativo. Quando Louis è con lui, i rumori di sottofondo e il caos della sua situazione, tutta la relativa ansia, il dolore e la rabbia svaniscono. Louis si sente in pace.

“Grazie,” cantilena Louis quando Harry gli lancia i biscotti sul grembo.

Harry tira via la coperta dallo schienale del divano e la offre a Louis, che la prende e cerca poi di stenderla su entrambi. Ma è comunque corta.

“Vieni qui,” Louis fa cenno a Harry, “non ci arriva.”

Quindi Harry si sposta un po’ sul divano e Louis coglie l’occasione per buttargli le gambe sul grembo, coprendoli entrambi con la coperta prima di riappoggiare la testa contro lo schienale.

“Stanco?” chiede Harry, ignorando completamente la TV.

Louis annuisce e Harry replica facendo scorrere le dita sulla frangia di Louis, attirando un piccolo gemito dalla sua gola.

“Posso… chiederti una cosa?” dice Harry, scostando la mano per posarla sulla caviglia di Louis.

Louis si sente piuttosto rilassato, quindi annuisce.

“Perché Duncan non era con te, oggi? Hai detto che ha preso la macchina? Pensavo ne avesse una propria.”

Tutto il viso di Louis si contrae al sentire il nome del suo ragazzo. Non gli piace pensare a lui quando sta con Harry. La presenza di Harry allevia quella pressione nella mente di Louis, quella voce che lo critica costantemente e lo esorta a essere migliore per Duncan. Quando Harry lo guarda, smette di sentirsi insignificante.

“Io… è così. Abbiamo due macchine, intendo… ma Duncan ha dovuto portare la sua dal meccanico ed è dovuto andare via per il suo… lavoro, e–”

“Non mi sembri molto convinto,” chiede Harry sollevando le sopracciglia.

Non c’è presunzione nelle sue parole. Non sta suggerendo che ci debba essere qualcosa di deplorevole e che Louis dovrebbe lasciare Duncan. C’è solo una domanda e qualsiasi risposta Louis si senta a suo agio di dare.

“È solo che,” Louis si sforza di ricomporsi per un attimo, “è sempre via,” la sua voce si rompe appena, “e, non lo so. È solo che– non importa. Non posso, non posso parlarne con te.”

Harry massaggia la spalla di Louis sotto la coperta, gli occhi che penetrano nei suoi con così tanta forza che Louis si chiede se Harry non abbia paura di niente. Poi si ricorda immediatamente del crollo di qualche ora prima. Harry ha paura che i suoi genitori abbiano ragione su di lui, e che le persone non lo vogliano. Ha paura che rimangano delusi proprio come sembrano esserlo i suoi genitori.

“Puoi farlo, Lou. Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa.”

Louis scosta la mano dalla sua spalla, ma la stringe per indorare la pillola. Ha davvero bisogno di iniziare a definire delle regole ferree riguardo ai contatti fisici inappropriati. O ai contatti fisici in generale. Il problema è che più Harry lo tocca, più Louis vuole che Harry lo faccia.

“Non posso, Haz. Non è per… è tra me e Duncan.”

Harry sembra ferito e si volta verso la TV, sospirando piano. Louis non pensa che Harry si sia neanche reso conto di averlo fatto. Sembra solo… deluso. Forse per tutta la strada che hanno fatto in un solo giorno. Sono stati così intimi tra loro, le barriere esistenti prima di oggi che sono cadute nel bel mezzo dell’ondata di emotività. Ora quelle barriere sono tornate al loro posto, e il viso di Harry è tutto arricciato dal dispiacere o da pensieri profondi. Forse entrambi.

“Harry.”

Harry si volta immediatamente quando sente il debole tono della voce di Louis.

“Mi dispiace che non possiamo– mi dispiace di non poterti stare vicino.”

Louis non è sicuro che quello che sta dicendo abbia senso, se sta dicendo a Harry che non possono essere amici, o se gli sta semplicemente dicendo che non possono essere amici nel modo in cui entrambi forse vorrebbero. Harry sembra comunque desumerne qualcosa perché annuisce, sorridendo con un po’ di malinconia prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso la TV.

Louis lo osserva per dieci minuti, in attesa di un commento o un sorriso. Qualsiasi segno che siano ancora connessi in qualche modo. Louis ne ha bisogno. Non è sicuro del perché, ma ha bisogno del calore di Harry. Il pensiero di aver bisogno di lui è terrificante, soprattutto quando Harry appare così determinato a rispettare i desideri di Louis e mantenere le distanze.

Louis si volta sul fianco per guardare la TV, rannicchiando leggermente le gambe e portando il pugno sotto il mento, un po’ come ha fatto Ernest qualche ora prima all’ospedale. Louis sente la mano di Harry sulla coscia e non riesce a trattenere un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. C’è ancora qualcosa. Magari non quel che sembrava stessero diventando per tutto il giorno, ma… qualcosa, qualcosa che fa sollevare maggiormente le labbra di Louis quando Harry comincia a far scorrere la mano su e giù per la coscia di Louis, confortandolo senza alcun intento di farlo.

 

**

 

Harry viene svegliato da qualcosa che gli solletica il naso e la bocca. Hugh Grant dev’essersi di nuovo addormentato sulla sua faccia. Vorrebbe davvero che smettesse di farlo. Avere la faccia coperta dal culo di un gatto non è il modo ideale per svegliarsi al mattino. Rabbrividisce al pensiero di cosa stia inalando. Solo che quando apre gli occhi, vede del pelo marrone invece che grigio. Capelli marroni. _Oh_.

Le labbra e il naso di Harry sono immersi tra i capelli scombinati di Louis. Come si riscuote dal sonno, si rende chiaramente conto di quanto sia pericolosa la situazione corrente. Il suo braccio è allungato sulla vita di Louis e la sua mano spalancata contro il suo petto, il palmo posato al centro dei suoi pettorali. Le piccole dita di Louis sono aggrappate al palmo di Harry, tenendolo fermo.

L’altro braccio di Harry è posato proprio sotto la testa di Louis, e il corpo di quest’ultimo è leggermente piegato. Curvato in quello di Harry, il che significa che il suo sedere rotondo e deliziosamente ampio è schiacciato proprio contro il pacco di Harry. Proprio contro la sua erezione mattutina, per essere precisi. Se Harry si muovesse di mezzo centimetro, il suo membro sfregherebbe sicuramente contro il sedere di Louis, e Harry non sa se riuscirebbe a sopportarlo. Non sa se non bagnerà le sue mutande come un adolescente arrapato, se dovesse succedere.

Il respiro di Louis è troppo profondo perché sia sveglio, ma questo non diminiusce il timore che si possa svegliare da un momento all’altro e sentire l’erezione di Harry spingere contro il suo culo, giungendo sicuramente alla conclusione sbagliata. Be’, in parte sbagliata. Harry non può negare che la sua semi erezione sia ora completamente dura, e che debba concentrarsi molto intensamente per non spingere.

L’unica distrazione dai suoi pensieri arriva quando Louis sospira nel sonno e stringe la mano di Harry posata sul suo petto. Tutto il corpo di Harry formicola di appagamento. È come la sensazione che si prova quando ti infili in una vasca idromassaggio e quel calore ti penetra nelle ossa, mentre la tua pelle è scossa da brividi di piacere.

Harry non sa come si siano ritrovati in quella posizione. Si ricorda di aver spento la TV quando Louis si è addormentato, ma aveva avuto davvero intenzione di svegliarlo o almeno di spostarsi sul proprio letto. È solo che aveva esitato, poggiando la testa contro lo schienale del divano e osservando le palpebre di Louis contrarsi e poi distendersi. Osservandolo mentre stringeva la coperta nel pugno e si girava da un lato, sfregando la testa contro il cuscino che gli aveva recuperato Harry.

Subito dopo, si è svegliato così, avvolto attorno a lui, cercando all’apparenza di proteggerlo dal resto del mondo con il suo corpo. Il fatto è che lo trova piacevole. Trova _giusto_ avere le gambe intrecciate con quelle di Louis, con quest’ultimo che si aggrappa alla sua mano come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Harry non è in grado di negare il fatto che quello sia il miglior risveglio di sempre, ma… _Louis_.

Louis ha Duncan e una paura di affezionarsi troppo a Harry per Dio solo sa quale motivo. Louis si è scusato con lui per non potergli stare vicino, e Harry credeva di sapere cosa significasse. Louis non può avere quel tipo di amicizia dove non ci sono barriere a livello di contatto fisico. Non si può concedere a Harry in un modo simile a quello in cui si concede a Duncan. E se quello che intende fosse che non possano essere proprio amici?

Quando aveva toccato la coscia di Louis, quest’ultimo non aveva protestato, e quando aveva cominciato a muovere la mano su e giù, crede di aver visto le labbra di Louis incurvarsi verso l’alto. Forse si è sbagliato. E se Louis si svegliasse con loro due aggrovigliati in quel modo, e decidesse di non volerlo vedere mai più? Il pensiero gli fa stringere la maglietta di Louis tra le dita.

Riesce a sentire il battito rapido di Louis al di sotto, e si chiede se ogni cosa riguardante Louis sia così. Torturata e burrascosa. La sua mente, il suo cuore, la sua relazione. Sembra avere tutto questo filo conduttore. È come se Louis continuasse a girare, perché se si fermasse dovrebbe prendere atto di quanto il suo mondo in realtà sia sbilanciato. Se continua a muoversi, non dovrà mai guardarsi attorno. Potrà continuare a incolpare sé stesso.

Proprio allora, Louis si muove, allungando le gambe e sfregando il sedere contro l’erezione di Harry nel processo. Il rantolo di Harry si trasforma in un sibilo quando Louis continua ad agitarsi e contorcersi, ed è una dannata tortura. Harry sta cominciando a pensare che Louis lo stia facendo di proposito. Poi sente i suoi gemiti.

“No, no. _Ti prego_. Ti amo… ti prego,” piagnucola, sottovoce.

Il cuore di Harry gli risale in gola mentre sfila con cautela la mano dalla presa di Louis e avvolge saldamente le braccia attorno alla sua vita, attirandolo verso l’alto in modo da farlo sedere sul suo grembo. Louis ancora non si sveglia, la testa poggiata contro la spalla di Harry quando tutto il suo corpo è scosso da spasmi, il viso che si contrae in un’espressione di dolore. Harry non sa per certo se stia sognando Duncan, ma può supporre che sia così. Lo inorridisce il fatto che possa essere un qualche riflesso della vita reale.

“Amore, ti prego,” dice Louis con voce stridula, facendo rimbalzare il sedere sul grembo di Harry come se stesse cercando di allontanarsi da qualcosa.

Harry osserva come la testa di Louis stia ciondolando contro la sua spalla, e tutto ciò che vuole fare è confortarlo.

“Louis,” dice con insistenza, “Louis, svegliati.”

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, e lui non sobbalza o appare spaventato. Sta tremando da capo a piedi, ma sbatte semplicemente le palpebre verso Harry, con occhi spalancati e pieni di fiducia.

“Harry?”

“Stai bene? Hai fatto un brutto sogno. Ci siamo addormentati insieme e stavo… stavo cercando di svegliarti, ma anche quando ti ho messo seduto, hai solo–”

“Non era reale,” dice Louis rapidamente, scivolando giù dal grembo di Harry, “non era reale, Harry. Non ha mai… Io non ho mai… Non,” Louis abbassa lo sguardo, “non gli chiedo di fermarsi.”

“Ma è violento con te? Lo sa che fa male,” afferma Harry senza esitazione.

Louis non risponde. Si porta la manica alla bocca e la mordicchia per un attimo, accigliandosi verso i suoi piedi.

“Posso… possiamo mangiare i pancakes? Non so come si facciano, ma–”

Harry farebbe qualsiasi cosa per allontanare il dolore dai lineamenti di Louis. Compreso ignorare la questione. Per ora. Allontana la mano di Louis dalla sua bocca e l’avvolge nella propria, facendo alzare Louis dal divano.

“Andiamo, ti farò dei pancakes sorridenti,” gli promette Harry.

Louis solleva lo sguardo su di lui con un accenno di sorriso sgembo, e i suoi capelli sono sparati in un milione di direzioni diverse, rendendo l’immagine dannatamente più adorabile. Sembra un porcospino timido e assonnato.

“Pancakes sorridenti?”

“La più alta forma di arte culinaria,” spiega Harry con un occhiolino.

Louis cerca di nascondere una risatina nella sua mano, dimenticando che quest’ultima è racchiusa da quella di Harry. La stessa risata di Harry gli esplode dal petto al malcontento confuso e assonnato di Louis.

 

**

 

“Grazie per l’ospitalità… di nuovo,” dice Louis.

Harry non riesce a trattenersi. Avvolge le mani attorno alla vita di Louis, stringendogli i fianchi nell’attirarlo in punta dei piedi in un forte abbraccio.

“Grazie per avermi fatto conoscere la tua famiglia.”

“Dovremmo… uscire ancora insieme.”

Harry lascia andare Louis, sorpreso.

“Sul serio?”

Louis gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sul serio.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

Louis lo osserva con un mezzo sorriso, poggiato allo stipite della porta di Harry e sembrando un piccolo folletto eccentrico in procinto di volare via non appena Harry gli volta le spalle.

“Okay,” fa eco Louis.

“Ciao,” dice Harry lentamente, non volendo chiudere la porta.

Louis fa un passo indietro e ammicca, un sorrisetto peccaminoso sulle labbra che fa inceppare il cuore di Harry.

“Ciao.”

Harry fa per chiudere la porta con riluttanza, ma appena prima che arrivi alla serratura, Louis infila la mano in mezzo per fermarlo. Harry spalanca la porta e osserva Louis con orrore.

“Avrei potuto schiacciarti la mano,” squittisce, sorpreso.

Louis scoppia a ridere, dandogli poi una spinta scherzosa allo stomaco.

“Rilassati, hipster. Stavo solo pensando…” la smorfia di Louis si trasforma in un sorriso più naturale e i suoi occhi evitano nervosamente quelli di Harry, “e se uscissimo insieme… oggi?”

“Okay,” concorda Harry con entusiasmo, il che illumina l’intero viso di Louis dalla felicità.

“Cosa facciamo?” gli chiede Harry.

Louis fa spallucce.

“Dimmelo tu.”

Un’idea intrigante si forma nella testa di Harry e corre verso l’interno dell’appartamento, ignorando il “dove diamine stai andando, Harold?”. Quando ritorna, ha un casco sotto il braccio e porge l’altro a Louis.

“Che diamine è sto coso?” chiede Louis, non troppo educatamente.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Cosa credi che sia?”

“Tu non hai una moto,” dice Louis stringendo gli occhi.

“No, ma Zayn sì, e me la lascia usare ogni volta che voglio. Ora va’ a cambiarti con qualcosa di più resistente.”

Harry si sistema una giacca in jeans sulla camicia, e si è messo un paio di stivali un po’ meno femminili del solito. Sono gli stivali neri da moto che Zayn gli ha comprato dopo averlo visto allontanarsi sul veicolo con un paio di stivali viola acceso che non hanno affatto contribuito al suo controllo di quell’affare.

“Okay,” concorda Louis.

Sembra piuttosto eccitato alla prospettiva di andare in modo, quindi Harry considera l’idea come un successo.

 

**

 

“Okay, dammi il casco.”

“Perché dovrei darti il mio casco?”

“Così posso mettertelo. Smettila di essere così petulante.”

“Qualcuno ha ingoiato un dizionario.”

“ _Louis_.”

“Okay, fallo e basta, Harold.”

Harry sorride e gli si avvicina. Sono fuori dal palazzo di Zayn con la moto nera e argento lucido accanto a loro e gli ultimi raggi di sole a riscaldare i loro volti. Hanno deciso di andare prima a pranzo, e hanno finito per parlare troppo a lungo e quasi dimenticandosi che l’idea iniziale fosse quella di andare a fare un giro in moto. Harry prende il casco dalle mani di Louis e glielo infila dalla testa, stringendo la cinghia per assicurarsi che si adatti meglio al suo piccolo cranio. Louis lo squadra per tutto il tempo. Quando Harry fa un passo indietro, gli rivolge un sorriso, e Louis incrocia le braccia al petto e piega il fianco da un lato.

“Mi sento ridicolo.”

“Sei adorabile.”

Louis arrossisce e sbuffa una risata con scarso entusiasmo, come se il complimento non significasse niente. Harry sa che non è così. Però manca qualcosa. Louis indossa una maglietta dei Black Sabbath e un paio di jeans grigi aderenti con un paio di stivali da motociclista fin troppo grandi che ha ovviamente preso da Duncan. Si sfrega le braccia con le dita e sposta lo sguardo sul tramonto, il colore rosa-arancione del cielo a risaltare l’azzurro dei suoi occhi.

“Hai freddo. Tieni,” dice Harry, mentre si sfila la giacca in pelle e la porge a Louis, capendo che è esattamente ciò che mancava.

Louis lo osserva per un attimo con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso, e poi prende la giacca, infilando le braccia nelle maniche e sospirando con irritazione per il modo in cui gli coprono le mani. Il cuore di Harry comincia a battere più forte solo a guardarlo. Louis vestito in pelle. Louis che indossa la _sua_ giacca di pelle e il _suo_ casco.

“Un’ultima cosa.”

Harry si avvicina a Louis e gli strizza le spalle nel sollevargli la zip della giacca, fermandosi appena prima che possa chiudersi sulle clavicole, perché Harry _non_ ha intenzione di negarsi i piaceri dell’esistenza. O i piaceri dell’esistenza di _Louis_.

“Possiamo andare adesso?” chiede Louis con impazienza.

Harry ridacchia e gesticola verso la moto come per dire, “vai pure.”

“Però non so quanto tu sia bravo su uno di questi affari, quindi ho intenzione di… darti una mano.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lancia una gamba oltre la moto, mettendola in folle mentre Harry salta dietro di lui, cercando di non pensare troppo a quanto Louis sia sexy e dominante a cavalcioni sulla moto, vestito in pelle e jeans attillati. Harry accende la valvola di sfogo e lo starter. Si sistema contro Louis, scivolando verso di lui fino a che il suo petto non è premuto completamente contro la schiena. Poi sistema la testa sulla spalla dell’altro ragazzo così da poter vedere esattamente cosa stia facendo. Le sue mani si sistemano accanto a quelle di Louis sul manubrio quando Louis spinge rapidamente sull’innesco, facendo girare il motore un paio di volte per metterla in moto.

“Sei pronto, Styles?” bisbiglia.

Harry decide di fidarsi di Louis. Mantiene la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, ma allontana le mani dal manubrio, avvolgendo invece le braccia attorno alla sua vita. È comunque molto meglio così, sentendo quanto sia piccolo Louis tra le sue braccia e avendo la possibilità di tenerlo stretto a sé. Harry gli stringe i fianchi e sfrega il mento contro la spalla, per motivi puramente logistici, ovviamente. Più sta vicino a Louis, con meno probabilità volerà giù all’indietro.

“Pronto, Lou.”

Harry vede un luccichio pericoloso negli occhi di Louis, e il suo sorriso è diabolico quando sfreccia nel traffico a tutta velocità ed evita per un soffio un’auto in arrivo.

“LOUIS.”

Louis allunga una mano dietro di sé e dà una pacca alla coscia di Harry, ridendo sguaiatamente mentre corre a tutta velocità, muovendosi tra le macchine e guidando sostanzialmente come una specie di lunatico. Quando passano un segnale con il limite di velocità, il sorriso di Louis si piega agli angoli e Harry lo stringe in protesta.

“Louis, no!”

“Louis, sì!” grida Louis.

Vengono fermati due volte da due diverse volanti, e Harry è piuttosto sicuro che l’unico motivo per cui non siano stati multati è perché la prima donna riesce a malapena a pensare lucidamente dopo che Louis l’ha guardata da sotto le ciglia, e l’uomo che li ha fermati dopo era decisamente un ammiratore dei ragazzini tatuati e vestiti in pelle.

“Stava flirtando con te,” gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio quando si fermano a un semaforo.

Louis piega la testa all’indietro contro il petto di Harry per guardarlo al contrario, e le braccia di Harry scattano ad afferrare il manubrio, per tenere la moto in equilibrio.

“Dici?” chiede Louis, sogghignando.

Anche Harry sorride, perché gli viene improvvisamente in mente quanto Louis sia meravigliosamente spensierato al riguardo. Non è preoccupato di un qualche fidanzato pazzo e possessivo che potrebbe scoprirlo. Si sta davvero divertendo. Quando si inseriscono nel traffico, Harry gli sussurra nuovamente nell’orecchio.

“Sei felice.”

Louis annuisce, un sorriso enorme ad allargargli la bocca. Poi si volta e preme le sue labbra morbide contro la guancia di Harry.

“Grazie,” sospira e si gira nuovamente verso la strada.

Harry gli lascia un bacio proprio sotto l’orecchio, dimenticandosi totalmente del loro tacito accordo di mantenere le distanze.

“Non c’è di che.”

 

**

 

Harry è in piedi di fronte all’appartamento di Louis, sporto verso il ragazzo più piccolo mentre quest’ultimo gli restituisce la giacca e il casco.

“Grazie,” ripete, pizzicando poi il fianco di Harry.

Harry squittisce e restituisce il gesto, facendo sobbalzare Louis. Il ragazzo schiaccia il viso contro lo stipite della porta, ridacchiando in maniera ridicola. Stanno flirtando?

_Dio, stiamo flirtando._

“Duncan è tornato?” chiede Harry, notando il silenzio all’interno dell’appartamento.

Louis si volta e lo chiama.

“Duncan? Amore? Sei a casa?”

Si volta nuovamente verso Harry con gli occhi meno brillanti e un evidente senso di rassegnazione nel sorriso che scompare rapidamente. Sembra un fiore appassito.

“Nope.”

“Ha… ha chiamato? Cioè, di sicuro ti avrà chiamato.”

Il viso di Louis si piega dal dolore e Harry capisce immediatamente di aver detto la cosa sbagliata. _Di sicuro ti avrà chiamato. Idiota. Perché l’hai detto?_

“ _Di sicuro_ puoi evitare di chiedere di lui,” sbotta Louis, gli occhi feriti, “perché _di sicuro_ non è affar tuo se ha chiamato o meno.”

“Louis, non intendevo–”

“So esattamente cosa intendessi, Harry. Pensi che mi abbia rovinato e che tu possa arrivare di punto in bianco e consolarmi, e poi potremmo cavalcare insieme verso il tramonto. Io, te, Zayn, Liam e Niall. Pensi di poter essere quel “migliore amico” che non ho mai avuto,” dice Louis, facendo le virgolette con le dita mentre il suo labbro inferiore si curva dalla rabbia, “e sistemare tutto il resto… che forse se mi dessi del tè e un giro sulla moto di Zayn, non avrei più problemi… non vorrei più lui. Credi che io sia patetico e mi rifiuti di ammetterlo, proprio come tutti gli altri.”

“No, Louis,” lo supplica Harry, gli occhi pieni di tristezza, “non è– ti giuro che non… ti prego non… Voglio solo aiutarti–”

“Non puoi sistemare questa cosa, Harry. Smettila di provarci,” lo interrompe Louis, la voce troppo bassa, troppo calma.

A quel punto si lancia inaspettatamente contro Harry, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno nonostante sia limitato dal fatto che ci sia un casco tra le mani di Harry che impedisce ai loro corpi di scontrarsi. La testa di Louis è sulla spalla di Harry, le mani affondate tra i suoi ricci, e Harry pensa che sia tutto a posto. Dev’essere tutto a posto.

“Ciao,” sospira Louis nell’orecchio di Harry, totalmente sconfitto, e prima che Harry possa anche solo pensare di attirarlo di nuovo a sé, Louis indietreggia e gli chiude la porta in faccia.

Non di nuovo. Louis non può fargli di nuovo questo. Non quando gli ha dato così tanto negli ultimi giorni, quando ha dato così tanto a se stesso. Come può Harry riprendersi da tutto quello, quando tutto quello che vuole è di più? Come può accettare che non ci possa essere di più? Non bussa alla porta e non gli manda messaggi. Non fa altro che tornare nel suo appartamento e buttarsi sul divano, ricordandosi il modo in cui si è svegliato quella mattina, così intrecciato con Louis da pensare che non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi. Perché avrebbe voluto? Harry non riesce a pensare a niente di peggio che essere libero dal fragile tatuatore della porta accanto. Non riesce a pensare a niente di più disturbante che conoscere e poi perdere Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono già stata maledetta per il cliffhanger, potete aggiungervi anche voi.  
> Parlando con più di una persona, mi sono resa conto che, per alcuni, la ff è molto lenta. E purtroppo la rendo ancora più lenta aggiornando una volta al mese. Mi dispiace di non poter fare di più, ma sono davvero, davvero impegnata con la vita reale.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, please? Mi trovate su facebook sotto il nome 'Julia Tomlinson', se volete qualche anticipazione, o semplicemente se volete farvi due chiacchiere.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!  
> Ormai non mi scuserò neanche più per il ritardo, sapete che ci metto tanto e mi dispiace. Questi due mesi, soprattutto, mi sono divisa tra il lavoro, Harry e Louis. Quelli veri, sì. E sono così proud di entrambi che mi scoppia il cuore.  
> Ma bando alle ciance, buona lettura! E fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> Grazie alle mie favolose beta Ross e Sole, as always.

“Louis… amore? Sono a casa.”

Louis è avvolto nel piumone con una gamba sotto e l’altra piegata a metà al di sopra. La sua testa è nascosta nel cuscino creato dalle sue braccia. Stava sognando, ma non riesce a ricordarsi la fine del sogno. Qualcosa sulle paperelle di gomma e qualcuno che si agitava tra le bolle. Louis allora ricorda. Era lui quello che si agitava, e Harry era lì in quello stupido accappatoio, cercando di tirarlo fuori dall’acqua con quell’espressione stupidamente triste negli occhi. Louis l’aveva spinto via.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo. Non sarebbe annegato. L’acqua gli aveva riempito i polmoni e il viso di Harry si era trasformato in una forma indefinita e sfocata. I suoi ricci erano diventati un tutt’uno e il verde dei suoi occhi era confuso ma ancora brillante, come sempre. La bocca, le mani e l’accappatoio erano tutti fusi in uno, come se qualcuno avesse fatto mulinare un pennello bagnato attorno a Harry e portato via tutta la nitidezza dell’immagine. L’ultima cosa che Louis aveva visto prima di svegliarsi era la bocca rosa e sfocata di Harry che, per un attimo, si era rimessa a fuoco, modellandosi in un “Louis, ti prego,” affranto dal dolore.

Louis odiava il suo subconscio. Lo odiava per aver cercato di farlo sentire in colpa riguardo all’aver sbattuto la porta in faccia ad Harry la notte prima. Harry è la quintessenza della carità. È impotente di fronte al proprio complesso dell’eroe. Doveva semplicemente provarci e fare qualcosa riguardo alle condizioni di vita di Louis. Sì, Louis era stato felice di lasciare che Harry lo viziasse con tè e biscotti, e gli era persino piaciuto il brivido del giro in moto e il modo in cui Harry l’aveva forse toccato un po’ troppo spesso nel tempo che avevano trascorso insieme negli ultimi due giorni. Eppure era stato diverso rispetto a quello che era successo la notte prima. Era diverso perché prima di allora, Louis aveva dato per scontato che Harry stesse cercando di renderlo felice.

Aveva ingenuamente pensato che Harry non avesse visto la sua vita come una specie di casino da sistemare, che avesse riconosciuto che Louis avesse solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo libero e di un motivo per sorridere. Aveva davvero avuto bisogno di tempo. Tempo per dimenticare la palla di diffidenza e sconforto che si stava creando nel suo stomaco. Tempo per dimenticare quanto gli facesse male vedere Duncan uscire dalla porta senza voltarsi indietro e senza una traccia di rimpianto.

Harry forse aveva apprezzato il sorriso di Louis e la felicità che era stato in grado di tirare fuori, ma Louis era comunque il suo progetto. Louis era comunque il ragazzo con una relazione a puttane, che aveva bisogno di essere salvato perché non si rendeva conto del suo potenziale. Non era abbastanza forte da solo, o questo pensava Harry.

 _Di sicuro ti avrà chiamato_ , gli aveva detto. Come se Louis fosse un idiota per non aspettarsi di più e per non averne bisogno. Louis non ne aveva bisogno… giusto? Duncan si era preso un po’ di tempo per sé, e così aveva fatto Louis. Ora potevano tornare inseme e dimenticare, no? Potevano dimenticare che Duncan non fosse lì quando Louis aveva bisogno di lui. Potevano dimenticare che Louis ultimamente fosse stato più insolente e più restio. Avrebbero dimenticato. Dovevano farlo.

Harry non capisce. Harry non frequenta nessuno da anni. Come potrebbe capire l’inarrestabile attrazione che Louis sente verso Duncan? Ogni volta che Louis si allontana troppo, è come se una catena venisse avvolta attorno al suo collo, riportandolo indietro. Ecco come è stato per loro fin da quando Louis si è innamorato di Duncan. Eppure non è mai stato così evidente fin quando il loro amore non è diventato una relazione fragile e tormentata che richiede una vigilanza costante.

È come uno di quei giochi che Louis possedeva nel suo cortile quando era piccolo… quel palo di metallo con una palla appesa a una corda che colpisci per divertimento. Louis è quella palla. Non importa quante volte viene picchiato e maltrattato, tornerà sempre indietro. È legato al palo. Il palo lo tiene così vicino che non gli è concesso allontanarsi oltre una certa distanza. A volte il palo è solo una sua estensione e non può separarlo da sé. I bisogni di Duncan sono quelli di Louis, i desideri di Duncan sono i suoi, e Harry può predicare quanto vuole sul fatto che vada bene per Louis sentirsi così, ma non lo capisce.

Non capisce che il dolore non è mai da solo. È accompagnato da anni di appartenenza a qualcuno e dalla paura di appartenere solo a se stesso. È intrecciato con quel tipo di ricordi che riapri e ripercorri costantemente, riportando te stesso nel passato così da poter ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ti ha baciato, dolce e delicato. È il ricordo di come ti ha detto ‘ti amo’ per la prima volta. È il ricordo di come ti ha aperto come nessuno ha mai fatto prima, e come ti ha reso ciò che sei. Harry non può comprendere niente di tutto questo, e Louis lo sa. Harry aveva torto. Harry _ha_ torto. Il subconscio di Louis può andare a farsi fottere.

“Sono ancora a letto,” grida Louis, per quanto gli consenta la gola secca dal sonno.

Sente i passi pesanti di Duncan e poi il suono della valigia buttata accanto al letto senza tante cerimonie. Poi Duncan è su di lui, a coprire il corpo di Louis con il suo e a premere una scia di baci sul collo scoperto e sensibile. Ne lascia uno proprio sotto l’orecchio di Louis, il quale ridacchia in risposta.

Duncan si tira indietro e gli occhi di Louis si spalancano per trovare Duncan a guardarlo con un’espressione confusa.

“Hai appena ridacchiato?”

Louis non ridacchia. Non se può evitarlo. Dannato Harry. Ha risvegliato in lui un bambino con la ridarella, e Louis non può tollerarlo.

“Era più un… sogghigno,” sostiene Louis, la voce smorzata dal sonno mentre tende una mano per infilarla tra i capelli di Duncan.

Duncan si limita a fare spallucce e si china su di lui, attaccando la sua bocca e spingendo la lingua all’interno, lento e dolce. Louis geme e va incontro alle sue carezze preliminari, assaporando il modo in cui le mani di Duncan scorrono sulle sue guance, sul suo collo e poi sulle sue spalle, stringendo e massaggiando con dolcezza. Questo è Duncan. Louis detesta baciare con l’alito cattivo, ma questi sono loro. Questo è come tornano l’uno dall’altro.

“Sei tornato,” sospira Louis felice quando si scostano, i nasi che si sfiorano, “Pensavo che saresti rimasto di più. Sono passati solo due giorni.”

“Mi mancavi, così ho pregato il capo di lasciarmi tornare. Mi sono anche preso il giorno libero oggi, così possiamo andare a trovare i bambini.”

Louis si tira indietro da dove stava strofinando il naso sul collo di Duncan con un sussulto sorpreso e drammatico. Si riprende velocemente e attira Duncan in un bacio leggermente più febbrile, avvolgendo la gamba nuda attorno alla sua vita e strusciandosi lentamente contro di lui.

“Ti amo,” sussurra Louis, sfiorando le labbra di Duncan con le proprie, “Lo sapevo che saresti tornato da me.”

“Lo faccio sempre, amore,” Duncan gli sorride con affetto e preme un altro bacio sulle sue labbra, “allora, hai intenzione di alzarti, mio piccolo insettino sonnacchioso?”

Duncan non lo chiamava così dagli inizi della loro relazione, quando avevano cominciato a dormire l’uno a casa dell’altro. Era diventato abbastanza regolare, tanto che Duncan aveva notato la vita piuttosto sedentaria di Louis. Louis era abituato a dormire fino a tardi per via del suo lavoro, perché i suoi clienti lo conoscevano abbastanza bene da non aspettarsi orari lavorativi regolari e, di conseguenza, Louis si era adeguato a non fornirli. La sua attività si basava principalmente sul mantra “chiamami quando hai bisogno di me”, che a un certo punto ha deciso di appendere sulla porta. L’ha fatto solo dopo che un po’ troppi clienti arrabbiati si sono lamentati del negozio vuoto. Ora lo sanno.

“Nope,” Louis sospira di piacere, “mai.”

“In tal caso,” Duncan stringe il torace di Louis attraverso il lenzuolo, “Dovrò unirmi a te.”

Louis ridacchia di nuovo quando Duncan tira via il piumone e lo fa girare sullo stomaco, chinandosi su di lui per mordicchiargli il collo. Louis soffoca il suono sul cuscino e maledice di nuovo quell’hipster di Harry Styles. _Harry_. Le mani di Duncan sono sul suo culo, e lui sta pensando al dannato Harry Styles. Il Signor Aggiusta-Tutto.

Proprio in quel momento Duncan gli sfila gli slip e si fionda sul suo buco, ruotando la lingua attorno all’entrata prima di spingerla all’interno. La schiena di Louis si inarca, e tutto attorno a lui svanisce nel nulla mentre spinge il proprio sedere verso la lingua di Duncan, alla ricerca del contatto. Lascia fuoriuscire un coro elevato di gemiti soffocati, seppellendo gli occhi contro il braccio nel cercare di aggrapparsi alla sensazione. Vuole conservare la sensazione di essere scopato con amore, invece che con rabbia.

Pochi ansimi dopo, Duncan lo gira di nuovo e gli fa cenno di togliersi la maglietta. Louis ricorda vagamente quando Duncan spogliava ogni parte del suo corpo, lasciando dei baci dalla sua testa fino alle piccole ossa che sporgevano dalle sue caviglie, solo per dimostrargli quanto fosse bello. Allora, Louis ci aveva creduto. Ora, quando Louis getta via la sua maglietta, gli occhi di Duncan non sono su di lui. È occupato a denudarsi e, non appena ha finito, si limita a premere il petto su quello di Louis e far scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli, baciandolo in profondità.

 _Questo_ , pensa Louis in un angolo lontano della sua mente, mentre Duncan lo ribalta e gli palpa il culo, leccandogli il buco che si agita sotto le sue attenzioni. Questo è il motivo per cui non mi sono arreso, Harry. Duncan gli tira su il bacino, in modo che il suo culo sia esposto verso l’alto, la testa ancora seppellita nel cuscino mentre le mani di Duncan scivolano sul suo stomaco. Lo tengono fermo mentre Duncan entra lentamente in lui e geme per quanto sia stretto. Louis trattiene il respiro, espirando poi quando Duncan comincia a muoversi, spingendo lentamente e in profondità prima di cadere in un ritmo regolare, ruotando rapidamente il bacino e colpendo ogni volta la prostata di Louis. Il movimento gli fa irrigidire i testicoli e spinge il culo verso l’erezione di Duncan. Duncan viene con un grido, seppellendo la bocca sul collo di Louis e facendo scorrere la lingua sulla sua spalla mentre trafigge il suo stomaco con le unghie.

“Ti prego,” rantola Louis, “ti prego, posso…”

La mano di Duncan scende per avvolgersi attorno al suo membro, scivolando su tutta la lunghezza per strofinare la punta, spargendo il liquido preseminale sulla sua fessura e facendolo gemere.

“Puoi venire, piccolo,” gli permette Duncan, baciandogli la spalla nuda mentre Louis grugnisce e si riversa sulla sua mano, tutto il corpo che trema a seguito dell’orgasmo.

“Cazzo,” impreca Louis, abbandonando il corpo contro le lenzuola mentre Duncan scivola al suo fianco.

“Ti ho scopato per bene, non è vero amore?” ridacchia Duncan, dandogli uno schiaffo sul culo nudo, “mi sentirai dentro di te tutto il giorno. Così non guarderai nessun altro.”

Louis lotta contro la delusione che gli riempie il petto. Non ha importanza. Duncan è possessivo e Louis lo sa. Hanno fatto il sesso più intimo che abbiano avuto da molto tempo, ma questo non significa che il personaggio di Duncan stia cambiando completamente. O che Louis voglia che succeda. Duncan gli va bene così com’è. _Gli va bene_. Louis è innamorato. Non è il progetto di nessuno. Non sta affogando. _Sta bene._

 

**

 

“Pronto?”

“Buongiorno signor Styles, sono Miles Tellman di GQ. La chiamo riguardo al servizio–”

“Oh… oh mio Dio. Buongiorno. Voglio dire, buongiorno, signore.”

“Sì, buongiorno. Signor Styles, sono lieto di informarla che abbiamo sia lo studio che i soggetti maschili pronti oggi per lei, se si può rendere disponibile–”

“Certamente! Sono così eccitato… voglio dire, onorato. Cavoli, mi scusi signore, mi sono appena svegliato e non ho chiaramente tanto controllo sulla mia bocca in questo momento.”

Harry sente una risatina roca e il suono della carta che viene spostata.

“Stia tranquillo, Harry. È piuttosto simpatico, quindi sono certo che si troverà bene a lavorare con il team… gli stilisti eccetera. Ora, ha una penna, signor Styles? Sto per darle l’indirizzo e l’orario…”

Quando Harry getta il telefono sul comodino poco dopo, la sua testa affonda sul cuscino morbido e un sorriso euforico si allarga sul suo viso. Oggi è l’inizio di quello che potrebbe essere un momento culminante nella sua carriera. Oggi ha intenzione di rivoluzionare la fotografia per le riviste e fotografare una serie di uomini bellissimi che probabilmente non hanno mai neanche immaginato di essere abbastanza belli da finire su GQ. Harry ha intenzione di dimostrare loro che _sono_ all’altezza, e se ha una distesa di pelle dorata e un paio di occhi blu a danzare nel retro delle sue palpebre mentre riflette su quel pensiero, be’, quello è affar suo, e affar suo soltanto.

Harry non si aspettava di avere un motivo per sorridere quella mattina, considerando che fosse andato a letto dopo un po’ troppi bicchieri di vino. Senza contare il fatto che ha passato una considerevole quantità di tempo appoggiato contro il bancone della cucina, giocherellando con una tazza e pensando alle labbra che l’hanno toccata per ultime. Piccole e rosa, che lasciano spazio a denti piccoli e perlacei. Labbra che si possono contrarre nello sforzo di trattenere un’emozione o spalancarsi dalle risate incontrollabili. Labbra così morbide sotto le dita di Harry.

Harry si aspettava di svegliarsi con almeno un accenno di mal di testa a causa del vino, e magari delle lacrime fredde sulle guance, perché è stato sopraffatto dalla malinconia nel guardare le stelle attraverso la finestra. Si era poi sdraiato sul letto, con la consapevolezza che la stanza di Louis fosse dall’altro lato del muro e che lui fosse profondamente addormentato, i capelli spettinati come un leoncino o un qualche porcospino con le sue ciglia scure a sfiorare gli zigomi piccoli e definiti. L’immagine aveva tormentato Harry e si era espansa sulla sua pelle appena prima di addormentarsi, così densa di significato da non consentirgli di respirare sotto tutto quel peso.

Si è chiesto se Duncan fosse tornato o se avesse chiamato e se Louis fosse inciampato solo per prendere il telefono o aprire la porta quando fosse successo. Harry si è chiesto se Louis lo perdonerà mai, e quella domanda l’ha in qualche modo fatto impazzire del tutto.

Non sarà passato più di un mese da quando quel ragazzo si è trasferito, eppure Harry è disperato al pensiero di perdere quella luce speciale di Louis. Non riesce a capire perché stare senza Louis lo lasci senza fiato. Louis riesce a togliergli il respiro, senza dubbio, ma glielo restituisce sempre. È capace di infondere nuova vita in Harry e una sorta di essenza più leggera dell’aria e infinitamente più preziosa. Harry vuole respirare Louis per il resto della sua vita, e quel pensiero l’ha così tanto spaventato da portarlo a un sonno agitato.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e pensato a intrecciare i capelli del suo unicorno immaginario fino a che non l’aveva cullato verso sogni irregolari di Louis, nudo su un unicorno, le cosce sode spalancate mentre cantava per Harry a pieni polmoni. Il subconscio di Harry può andare a farsi fott– be’, può andare in un posto piuttosto sgradevole, tipo… l’inferno.

Il rumore che interrompe il flusso di pensieri di Harry non è una serie di rumori in crescendo. È solo uno. Un gemito acuto che rompe il silenzio. È un suono ovattato che gli fa drizzare i peli del corpo e gli fa incastrare la lingua in gola. Si chiede tardivamente come mai non sia mai successo prima.

Immagina che di solito ascolti musica di qualche tipo o si addormenti sul divano mentre guarda Friends. Ora è sdraiato sul letto, cercando di riprendersi da quello che ha appena sentito. Il suono di Louis in preda a quello che sembrava un bell’orgasmo. Il… gemito di Louis. Harry cerca di respirare attorno al solido peso nel suo petto, ma sembra come se qualcuno gli abbia tirato un calcio sullo stomaco, e sfondato la testa contro un muro.

Louis è tutto intorno a lui, emettendo quel verso e sembrando assolutamente fuori di sé nel miglior e peggior modo possibile. Sembrando come se lo _volesse_. Sembrando… innamorato. Harry sa con sicurezza che non dev’essere stato come le altre volte. Non è ciò che ha causato quell’incubo. Duncan ha fatto l’amore con lui. Il pensiero gli fa venir voglia di vomitare.

_Idiota. Stupido riccio idiota. Come hai potuto lasciare che accadesse?_

Morte da cioccolato. Morte da Louis. Non c’è differenza, sul serio. Quell’ultimo potrebbe anche essere più dolce del cioccolato, ma il dolore che ne risulta? Più nauseante di qualsiasi dolce Harry abbia mai dovuto mangiare per forza. Almeno la morte da cioccolato ha un buon retrogusto. Almeno la morte da cioccolato non geme come se ciò che vuole nella vita sia essere scopato fino all’oblio dal suo ragazzo freddo e indegno.

Harry deve andarsene da lì. Non gli importa se arriverà al servizio ore prima. Deve andarsene e deve farlo immediatamente. Prima che senta altro. Prima che butti giù la parete a pugni. Prima che faccia irruzione e trascini Louis via da quel letto che gli spieghi che non è autorizzato a fare suoni del genere. Non dove Harry può sentirlo. Non è autorizzato a eccitarlo e ferirlo con un suono. _No_.

 

**

 

“Ciao Boo,” mormora la madre di Louis, baciandolo su tutta la testa prima di guardare Duncan con disappunto, “non c’è Har–”

Louis la ammonisce con lo sguardo. O con un’occhiataccia. Forse era un’occhiataccia. _Non ti azzardare a dire Harry_ , le dice con gli occhi.

“Non c’è Harrison?” gli chiede con un’espressione innocente, chinando la testa per sussurrare alla piccola Doris, addormentata tra le sue braccia.

Si volta poi per posare una mano su Ernest, sulla culla accanto al divano.

 _Dannazione, donna_. Louis sa a che gioco sta giocando sua madre. L’arco delle sue sopracciglia e le labbra contratte dicono, “Se hai intenzione di giocare, giocherò anch’io. Inventati una storia credibile mentre io coccolo i miei bambini e continuo ad essere delusa da te, figlio ribelle.”

“Chi è Harrison?” chiede Duncan, facendo voltare Louis con uno strattone alla spalla.

Louis percepisce gli occhi di sua madre su di loro e lo implora silenziosamente di non essere troppo rude per non farle notare che le cose non sono migliorate dal primo periodo in cui hanno iniziato a litigare. Sono, in effetti, peggiorate. Lei non può saperlo. È già scontenta della sua scelta di rimanere con Duncan così com’è.

“Oh, uhm,” Louis tenta di essere disinvolto, sorridendo appena e arricciando il naso come se fosse in procinto di ridere, “il mio tassista. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente se fosse venuto a conoscere i bambini con me. L’ho pagato di più.”

Le sopracciglia di Duncan si aggrottano e le sue unghie scavano nella scapola di Louis, ma quest’ultimo rimane immobile, cercando disperatamente di non lasciar trapelare nulla agli occhi di falco che sente perforargli la schiena.

“Perché l’hai fatto? Ti piaceva così tanto?”

“Perché tende a fare qualsiasi cosa per far ridere le persone,” dice la madre di Louis con ostilità e freddezza, prima che Louis possa anche solo aprire bocca, “perché è un ragazzo bellissimo e meraviglioso.”

Gli occhi di Duncan si spostano alla destra di Louis per incontrare quelli di sua madre, e il cuore gli batte così forte nel petto mentre aspetta che scoppi l’inevitabile conflitto. È impossibile che Duncan rimanga lì a essere accusato di non apprezzare Louis. Impossibile. Le mani di Louis hanno cominciato a tremare.

“Ma certo che lo è,” dice Duncan rigidamente, con grande sorpresa di Louis.

 _Ha paura di lei_ , realizza Louis di colpo.

“Vado a…” Duncan tira fuori una confezione di sigarette dalla tasca e indica la porta d’ingresso col pollice.

“Da quando fumi?” chiede Louis prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Gli occhi di Duncan sono freddi come la lama di un coltello, ma non dice una parola per rimproverare Louis, non con Jay presente. Al contrario, mostra un sorriso imbarazzato che Louis non vedeva da anni. Non è reale. I suoi occhi sono glaciali nonostante le movenze della bocca.

“Da quando ho iniziato a frequentare i colleghi durante le pause sigaretta e ho preso il vizio. Scusa, amore.”

“Non fa niente,” dice Louis, la voce tesa dalla paura e non dalla rabbia.

Sa istantaneamente che Duncan lo masturberà in macchina sulla via del ritorno. Lo masturberà fino a farlo arrivare al limite per poi tirarsi indietro ogni volta. E quando saranno a casa, Duncan lo scoperà in maniera opposta rispetto a quella mattina. Duncan lo scoperà con i suoi occhi glaciali e il suo disprezzo per le domande di Louis. Duncan lo scoperà come se non ricordasse neppure come si fa l’amore con tenerezza. Gli farà formicolare tremendamente gli occhi.

Non appena Duncan sparisce oltre l’ingresso, la madre di Louis attira quest’ultimo sul divano accanto a sé e gli sistema Doris tra le braccia.

“I doveri da fratello maggiore cominciano ora,” gli dice, saltando in piedi e vacillando appena, “perché devo fare pipì.”

“Per me va bene,” Louis sospira, chinandosi già per premere la guancia contro la testa della sorellina, sentendo la sua morbidezza e calore e i minuscoli respiri sulle orecchie.

Jay allunga una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, e Louis piega la testa all’indietro per guardarla. Ha gli occhi lucidi, e i muscoli del cuore di Louis si tendono verso di lei. Dio, la ama così tanto. A volte lo dimentica, quando è preso dal lavoro o quando Duncan lo rimprovera, ma poi arriva lì, ed è a casa. Lì è solo Boo Bear. A volte gli fa male pensare alla sua infanzia e quanto la sua vita fosse incontaminata. Gli fa male pensare a un tempo in cui non faceva male. Louis solleva una mano e intreccia le dita con quelle di sua madre.

“Sto bene. È solo che–”

“Mamma, cosa c’è che non va?” dice Louis con un cipiglio, dondolando leggermente Doris mentre singhiozza nel sonno.

“È solo che… sarai un padre fantastico,” gli dice, e il cipiglio di Louis si trasforma in un sorriso commosso, il cuore che gli batte tre volte più veloce nel petto al pensiero di avere dei propri figli, “ma meriti di meglio, amore. Meriti qualcuno che ami davvero te _e_ i tuoi bambini, con tutto il suo cuore, allo stesso modo in cui tu ami lui.”

“Ce l’ho già,” dice Louis sulla difensiva, le proteste deboli persino alle proprie orecchie, “mamma, ce l’ho già.”

Jay si asciuga le lacrime da sotto le ciglia e scuote la testa, un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

“Ho commesso un errore con te.”

Anche gli occhi di Louis si riempiono di lacrime. Sua madre ha finalmente visto quel che vede Duncan? Ha notato lo strato di grasso attorno alla sua pancia, la sua incapacità di tenere a freno la sua personalità provocante o le sue ridicole elevate aspettative? Jay si dà la colpa per il fatto che suo figlio non sia abbastanza per nessuno?

“Mamma…” gracchia.

“Ho commesso un errore,” sospira, “perché se avessi fatto il mio dovere, Louis William Tomlinson, sapresti esattamente quanto meriti. Sapresti che quell’uomo lì fuori,” punta un dito verso la porta, “non ci si avvicina nemmeno.”

Non aspetta la risposta di Louis, limitandosi a girarsi e allontanarsi verso il bagno. Le lacrime di Louis gli scivolano lungo il viso, ma le cattura prima che possano cadere su Doris.

“Non è colpa sua,” sussurra, sfiorando con le dita la fronte rotonda di Doris, prima di lasciare un bacio bagnato sul suo nasino, “è una madre meravigliosa. L’amerai più di chiunque altro che incontrerai, proprio come la amo io. Ma non… non deluderla. Tu e tuo fratello, dovete essere per lei quello che io non posso essere. Voi due e le ragazze. Lei pensa che io sia completamente deviato, pensa di esserne la causa, ma non è così. Non sono mai stato amato in tutta la mia vita quanto lo sono da nostra madre, e non penso che lo sarò mai. È solo che… non sono degno. Di lei, di Duncan, _Dio_ … di Harry.

“Dio, non sono degno di Harry. Anche… anche lui incolperà se stesso,” Louis sospira, “quando si renderà conto che non può aggiustarmi perché non è Duncan, sono io. Doris,” Louis porta nuovamente una mano sulla fronte della bambina, “Voglio che mi prometti che non diventerai mai come me. Voglio che mi prometti che non diventerai mai un disastro che le persone vorranno sistemare. Sei perfetta, sorellina… non lasciare che il mondo ti rovini, tesoro mio.”

 

**

 

Harry non potrebbe essere più felice con i suoi ultimi scatti. L’ultimo ragazzo che ha avuto il privilegio di fotografare è Olly Murs, un cantante dei pub di Londra che sembrava una combinazione sorprendentemente accurata tra lui e Niall. Trasudava fascino a secchiate seppur mantenendo una personalità giocosa e rilassata. Gli ha ammiccato così tanto che Harry all’inizio pensava quasi fosse un tic.

Harry pensa di aver catturato l’essenza di Olly durante l’intervista, scattandogli foto mentre inclinava la testa, ridendo, e catturando il luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi blu mentre flirtava spudoratamente con la giornalista. Non era stato squallido con lei, e Harry aveva ammirato il suo fedora abbinato a una camicia bianca e semi attillata a maniche lunghe, e bretelle rosse che cozzavano con il giallo mostarda dei suoi jeans. Olly era semplicemente autentico, in tutti i sensi, e non c’era niente che Harry volesse di più per il suo servizio.

Scorrendo tra le foto, Harry annuisce tra sé, ammirando la sua decisione di proibire a Olly di sorridere, ammiccare, o fare sostanzialmente qualsiasi movimento facciale negli scatti eccessivamente preparati. Il contrasto tra le due serie di fotografie è assoluto, l’animazione naturale del viso di Olly che enfatizza l’assenza di vita negli scatti da modello. Stabilisce un tono brillante all’intero servizio, e se non fosse per Louis, Harry scommetterebbe tutti i suoi soldi che Olly sarebbe materiale da copertina. Per come stanno le cose, è un secondo posto piuttosto attraente. Proprio mentre Harry ci sta riflettendo su, convinto che se ne siano già andati tutti, sente una mano sul fianco, che scivola verso il basso per stringere le sue rotonde maniglie dell’amore.

“Harry.”

Harry sobbalza e si volta verso lo sconosciuto, trovando Olly a ricambiare lo sguardo con un sorrisetto e una strana intensità nel guizzo delle sue pupille in direzione delle labbra di Harry.

“Olly,” lo saluta con un enorme sorriso, “non sapevo ci fosse ancora qualcuno. Sai che puoi andare via, amico? È stato un piacere fotografarti, comunque.”

“Harry,” ripete Olly, e questa volta suona affettuoso, mentre scuote la testa e un sorriso divertito gli pervade le labbra, “Non sono rimasto qui solo per farmi dire che sono stato un bravo bambino… a meno che, ovviamente, non sia una cosa che ti piace.”

Gli occhi di Olly tracciano lentamente il suo corpo dai piedi, alla curva dei suoi fianchi, ai pettorali fino ai suoi occhi. Il suo sorriso non è predatore, ma c’è un calore nel suo sguardo di cui Harry non si è accorto fino ad ora. C’è un certo livello di interesse nel modo in cui gli occhi di Olly si spostano da quelli di Harry alla sua bocca e viceversa, il tutto in rapida sucessione.

“Uhm,” dice Harry, imbarazzato, strascicando i piedi e giocando con la cinghia del borsone appeso sulla sua spalla.

Non aveva pensato all’eventualità di essere rimorchiato oggi, ed è meno preparato di quanto lo sia mai stato in vita sua. Forse perché non riesce a ricordarsi l’ultima volta in cui è rimasto coinvolto in qualsiasi tipo di flirt. Di certo non può contare l’amicizia incasinata con Louis, soprattutto perché sembra essere finita ancora prima di iniziare. Il pensiero di quel che potrebbe aver perso lo avvolge completamente, ma crede che in qualche modo, se non lo lascia covare nella sua mente o se non lascia che i suoi sentimenti mettano radici, presto avvizziranno e moriranno. Si sta decisamente illudendo.

“Mi piacerebbe portarti fuori a cena, stasera,” dice Olly, allungando una mano e attirando Harry dai passanti della cintura. Avvolge il palmo attorno al suo fianco in modo da premere i polpastrelli contro il suo sedere, “se ho ragione su di te. Sei come me, giusto?”

Gli occhi blu di Olly fremono appena con un accenno di dubbio e nervosismo, e Harry lo comprende appieno. Non è mai semplice provarci con qualcuno senza sapere con certezza se giochi per la tua stessa squadra. Harry stesso tende a limitarsi ai casi palesi. Non che sia andato a letto con qualcuno ultimamente.

Dio, quanto tempo è passato? Rabbrividisce al pensiero e ora deve rispondere a una domanda che potrebbe significare solo due cose. Gli piacciono i ragazzi? Sì. Gli piacciono i ragazzi carini che gli toccano il culo e gli fissano la bocca? Sì. Gli piaccono i ragazzi senza ciglia lunghe e perfette, zigomi taglienti e quel tipo di risata che gli riempie il petto? Quello è ancora da vedere.

“Uhm,” ripete Harry, evitando di avvicinare maggiormente il suo corpo a quello di Olly e allo stesso tempo evitando di districarsi dalla presa.

Non riesce a prendere una decisione. È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ha passato la notte con qualcuno, e la sua frustrazione sessuale ha raggiunto i massimi storici. Quella mattina ha passato un tempo spropositato nella doccia, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non pensare ai gemiti di Louis. Ha cercato di non pensare al modo in cui gli è entrato sottopelle, in tutti i sensi. Non voleva eccitarsi. Era ancora schifato e totalmente affranto dalla persona in grado di far fare quei suoni a Louis. Era ancora un po’ indispettito e scosso da quanto l’avesse colpito profondamente.

Eppure, più Harry lo ripeteva nella sua testa, più cominciava a sentir aumentare l’intensità dell’altra risposta. Il suo respiro si era fermato e il suo membro aveva cominciato a gonfiarsi, e di colpo si era ritrovato a masturbarsi fino all’orgasmo nel pensare al gemito di Louis che Duncan aveva provocato. Si era sentito uno schifo e disgustato dal suo stesso desiderio, ma in quel momento di estasi, la sua mente non aveva collegato le due cose. La sua mente non aveva messo Louis tra le braccia di Duncan quando aveva goduto. No, la sua mente gli aveva invece fornito una variante, con Louis a contorcersi sul letto nell’aprirsi da solo con le dita e perdendosi nella sensazione. Era bastato per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Non aveva però diminuito la vera tensione. Non quella tensione che aveva sentito pulsare nei suoi testicoli e fremere nelle sue cosce fin da quando Louis era entrato nella stanza con l’eyeliner e i vestiti di pelle, e aveva spinto il suo culo verso di lui. Non quella tensione che aveva sentito ogni singola volta che si erano toccati nell’ultimo mese. Solo che è peggio di quello, perché il desiderio di sollievo è mischiato con il desiderio di qualcos’altro. È un desiderio per qualcosa di molto più intimo e significativo, qualcosa di molto più pericoloso.

Il fatto è che Harry è in tensione fin da quando Louis ha invaso il suo palazzo, la sua mente e la sua vita, e ora c’è un ragazzo attraente con una personalità micidiale che vuole uscire con lui ed eventualmente fotterlo fino a fargli uscire Louis dalla testa. Harry riesce a pensare a un milione di motivi per i quali dovrebbe accettare.

Dovrebbe considerare la possibilità di trovare magari quella persona per cui non deve cambiare, o se non altro, dovrebbe almeno temporaneamente alleviare la situazione delle sue palle gonfie, che gli sembra vada avanti da un’eternità. Dovrebbe dimenticare il suo vicino della porta accanto e il cretino che se lo porta appresso, perché altrimenti potrebbe impazzire. Dovrebbe smetterla di avere fantasie sul suddetto vicino, quando quel vicino riesce a eccitarsi con una persona che chiaramente non lo rispetta e non lo ama nel modo che merita.

Harry riesce a pensare a milioni di motivi per cui dovrebbe accettare, e in cima alla lista c’è sicuramente il fatto che probabilmente non potrà più vedere Louis. Riesce a pensare a tutti i motivi per cui dovrebbe farlo e solo uno per cui non dovrebbe. Solo uno. A volte quel piccolo punto sembra prendersi tutto lo spazio nel suo petto. Non è solo il suo battito irregolare o quel vortice nello stomaco che sembra più un dubbio che forte attrazione. È quella voce so-tutto-io nella sua testa che gli sussurra che Harry non esce, non con uno qualsiasi. Scopa soltanto, e forse Olly è gentile, divertente e molto attraente, ma la voce nella testa di Harry non gli dà pace. _Aspetti più di una checklist, non è vero?_ Insiste la voce. _Stai aspettando Lui._

Harry non vuole pensare al fatto che “lui” una volta avesse un doppio timbro o una leggera eco perché quel “lui” era un qualche ragazzo sfuggente e misterioso che non aveva ancora incontrato. Era un’idea che non aveva ancora preso forma. La compattezza del modo in cui ora risuona nella sua testa lo coglie di sorpresa, perché in qualche modo sembra come se ci sia una specificità che prima era assente. Il subconscio di Harry ha un’idea di che forma prenderà il suo futuro, e Harry sa benissimo che c’è solo una causa.

“Uhm?” lo provoca Olly, e Harry si chiede per quanto tempo sia rimasto a fissare il vuoto, sentendo il panico crescere nel suo petto, “posso portarti fuori a cena, bellissimo ragazzo?”

La bocca di Harry si solleva inevitabilmente al vezzeggiativo, e lascia un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Olly. È più fredda di quella di Louis, e i suoi zigomi si allargano di più quando sorride. Le sue guance sono come arance rispetto a quelle delle dimensioni di una pesca di Louis. Harry cerca di non darci peso.

“Sarebbe fantastico,” dice con la giusta dose di asprezza, rientrando rapidamente nel ritmo del flirt.

Butta giù qualsiasi nausea o rimorso e gli offre un mezzo sorriso da svenimento.

 

**

 

“Amore, ho bisogno di fumare. _Ti prego_.”

“Ho già buttato via il resto del pacchetto. Ora fai un altro paio di sollevamenti, per favore.”

“Sei fortunato che io voglia _rovinarti_ in questo momento, altrimenti ti rovinerei nell’altro senso.” [ndt. In italiano fa cagare, ma comunque ‘ruin you’ nella prima frase è inteso come ‘rovinarti a letto’, il secondo come ‘farti del male’]

Liam ridacchia e si inginocchia solo per baciare Zayn, sdraiato sotto la sbarra del sollevamento pesi. Louis riesce praticamente a vedere la lingua di Zayn ruotare nella bocca di Liam, ed è disgustoso, ma grazie a Dio Zayn non riesce a fare più cose contemporaneamente, e Liam è costretto a interrompere il bacio per posare il bilanciere, ancora tra le mani tremanti di Zayn, sul suo supporto.

“Non so se essere felice per il fatto che Payno ti abbia conosciuto… perché ora sa come comportarsi quasi da essere umano attorno a un maschio attraente per cui gli viene duro,” Liam gli lancia l’asciugamano umido di Zayn, ma Louis lo afferra al volo e sogghigna, “o se mi sono pentito che sia successo… perché ora devo subire queste orrende esternazioni d’indecenza.”

“Non badate a lui,” urla Niall dall’ellittica, “è di cattivo umore per via di H. Ti manca, non è vero?”

Louis rallenta il ritmo sul suo tapis roulant, in parte per poter lanciare un’occhiataccia a Niall con più efficacia, in parte perché ha una graziosa patina di sudore sulla faccia e comincia a sentire le gambe di gomma.

“Mancarmi? L’ho visto ieri.” Gracchia Louis sulla difensiva, “Come fai a sapere di… quello?”

Louis ha un certo modo infantile di riferirsi alle cose di cui non vuole parlare. La sua discussione con Harry è senza dubbio in quella lista. Niall sogghigna e indica Liam con un cenno del capo. Louis gli aveva scritto la sera prima perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi. Aveva bisogno di parlare del fatto che Harry avesse un’opinione così bassa di lui e delle sue scelte di vita. Eppure Liam non è molto diverso. Anzi, Liam è solitamente molto più incisivo, ma qualcosa riguardo al modo in cui Harry l’aveva detto, gli aveva lasciato il segno.

C’è qualcosa riguardo Harry, persino quando nomina Duncan, che sembra contorto e grottesco. A Louis non piace la muta tristezza di Harry quando si parla di Duncan. Non sembra reagire istintivamente e in maniera impulsiva alla realtà della vita di Louis con Duncan. Sembra metabolizzarli, essere stupito da loro e riprodurli con la propria saggezza, come se Louis non riuscisse a vedere chiaramente senza di lui. È snervante e fa sentire Louis davvero inutile.

Lo sguardo negli occhi di Harry quando aveva svegliato Louis dal suo incubo era afflitto e così dannatamente attento, come se avesse pensato che se il suo sguardo avesse attraversato ogni centimetro quadrato del viso di Louis, avrebbe conosciuto la profondità del suo dolore. Era come se pensasse che se i suoi occhi avessero scavato abbastanza in profondità in quelli di Louis, sarebbe stato in grado di estrarre tutta l’oscurità all’interno. Non corrispondeva alla concenzione del mondo e come le persone funzionassero per Louis. La sua felicità non poteva significare davvero così tanto per Harry dopo così poco tempo. Harry non avrebbe mai potuto essersi affezionato così tanto, no?

“Odio che voi due siate amici,” geme Louis, posando il corpo sopra la struttura del tapis roulant in modo da ridurre la sua camminata a passo di lumaca.

“Scusa, Tommo,” dice Liam con un sorriso per nulla dispiaciuto e una scrollata di spalle, mentre Zayn gli avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita da dietro, facendo dondolare il suo corpo estremamente muscoloso, “ma Niall sapeva già che ci fosse sotto qualcosa. Harry gli ha mandato risposte brusche per tutta la notte.”

La bocca di Louis si piega in una smorfia, e lui cerca senza successo di non piegare la testa dalla vergogna. Non ha fatto niente di male. È Harry quello che si è intromesso negli affari suoi pensando di saperne più di lui. È Harry quello che pensa, proprio come tutti gli altri, di avere qualche intuito speciale su Duncan che Louis non possiede. Proprio come tutti gli altri. Quello è stato il problema, in effetti, perché gli ultimi due giorni, Louis ha sentito come se non avesse mai incontrato nessuno speciale come Harry.

Harry si era preso cura di Louis, e Louis aveva fatto lo stesso quando Harry aveva messo a nudo la sua anima, e da qualche parte a metà strada erano passati dall’essere vicini ad amici a qualsiasi cosa significhi quando baci la guancia di qualcuno solo per ringraziarlo di renderti felice. Harry aveva frantumato quel pensiero. “ _Di sicuro ti avrà chiamato._ ” Louis non aveva smesso di ripercorrere quel momento; ripensando al modo in cui Harry l’aveva detto e l’incredulità della sua espressione. Non si era focalizzato molto sul dopo.

Eppure ora è costretto a rapportarsi su quanto Harry fosse rimasto senza fiato dallo shock e dal rimorso. È costretto a pensare a quando ha sentito il respiro di Harry su di lui quando l’ha abbracciato. È costretto a pensare allo sguardo sul viso di Harry quando l’ha letteralmente tagliato fuori, lo sguardo di Hansel e Gretel quando hanno scoperto la realtà della casa di marzapane.

Forse Louis era la casa di marzapane di Harry, zuccheroso e decadente all’esterno, marcio fino al midollo all’interno. Harry si aspettava forse una sottomissione? O forse si aspettava un grazie? Invece, Louis era stato sprezzante e sulla difensiva, e l’immagine che Harry aveva di lui come di una vulnerabile donzella in difficoltà in attesa di essere salvata era stata quasi sicuramente distrutta. Louis non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che Harry deve finalmente vederlo per il disastro di arti e dolore che è in realtà.

“Non mi manca,” Louis è categorico, “e non sono di cattivo umore. O se lo sono, è solo perché sono su questo stupido coso da una vita. Liam, posso scendere?”

Liam è troppo impegnato a pomiciare col suo ragazzo per prestare attenzione alla richiesta di Louis, così quest’ultimo si limita a sospirare e spegnere il macchinario. Rimane lì in piedi, asciugandosi la pelle scoperta e sudata e lanciando poi l’asciugamano alla coppietta da voltastomaco, prima di scendere e sedersi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento accanto a Niall, che ha abbandonato anche lui i suoi esercizi.

“È normale che ti manchi, lo sai vero?” chiede Niall, dandogli una leggera spallata, “H è uno su un milione. Anche quando sono arrabbiato con lui, il che… okay, non credo di essere mai stato arrabbiato con lui, ma anche quando si comporta come un coglione presuntuoso, voglio comunque stare al suo fianco. Harry è… è quello giusto per te.”

Niall ha un sorriso soddisfatto e pigro, e Louis si ritrova a mutare nell’antitesi quando arriccia il viso e farfuglia la sua risposta.

“Quello giusto per me? Che cazzo vorrebbe dire? Non è il mio– noi non siamo… Dio, Niall, lui è–”

La risata subdola di Niall è sufficiente a zittire Louis alla svelta, mentre il biondo abbassa il proprio cappellino bianco e rosso sui capelli di Louis e si dondola dalle risate. Incrocia le braccia sullo stomaco e si afferra la polo lilla sui fianchi per darsi una calmata.

“Non intendevo _te_ personalmente,” dice Niall con un’altra forte risata, “ma è bello sapere come la pensi.”

Louis borbotta tra sé e poi sospira perché, onestamente, non gli importa granché. Non con Niall. È del tutto innocuo e Louis usa quel pensiero come scusa per non prendere sul serio nessuna delle conclusioni di Niall su lui e Harry. Appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla perché il ragazzo sembra un koala coccolone, e Louis è in vena di coccole. Si sente come un macigno nel petto, a trascinarlo giù. Dev’essere Harry Styles e la sua stupida espressione incredula sul viso quando Louis ha tagliato tutti i ponti con lui.

Com’era prevedibile, Niall avvolge le braccia attorno a Louis e infila una mano sotto il cappellino per accarezzare i ciuffi sudati sulla sua nuca. Si conoscono a malapena, e Louis non dovrebbe toccare un altro uomo in quel modo. Non dovrebbe essere così intrecciato a qualcuno che non sia il suo fidanzato, ma a Louis non importa. Non in quel momento. C’è un qualcosa che gli strattona il petto, e ha bisogno di essere distratto dal pensiero.

Poi nota il telefono poggiato sulle gambe di Niall, e la foto nello sfondo di Zayn e Harry che si abbracciano, vestiti con piccoli completi. Devono avere quattro o cinque anni. I ricci di Harry sono appuntiti e selvaggi; il suo sorriso, un’enorme curva bianca sul suo viso e la sua giacca, decisamente troppo lunga per le sue braccia. La distesa di verde dei suoi occhi occupa metà del suo viso, e sa di innocenza vestita di felicità.

Zayn è altrettanto splendido al suo fianco, con i capelli arruffati e senza gel, e una versione leggermente più debole del sorriso di Harry, gli occhi rivolti verso quelli dell’amico in una maniera che rende evidente che morirebbe per il ragazzo che sta abbracciando. Il pensiero fa sentire Louis terribilmente solo, e traccia i loro visi con il dito prima di poter anche solo pensare al fatto che Niall sia proprio lì e lo stia guardando.

“È il telefono di Zayn,” dice Niall, tirando fuori Louis dal mondo dei sogni, “vuoi che te lo sblocchi? Zayn ha tipo due album interi con foto di Harry da giovane.”

Louis si morde il labbro per dieci secondi buoni prima di tradirsi.

“Un piccolo riccio?” lo punzecchia, “ti prego, dimmi che Zayn ha foto da bambini.”

Niall si illumina in maniera impercettibile nello sbloccare il telefono e selezionare un album, porgendolo poi a Louis per sfogliarlo con comodo. Louis riesce a sentire quei curiosi occhi blu su di lui per tutto il tempo mentre scorre tra le foto, facendo commenti e giungendo a conclusioni del tutto deludenti. La soddisfazione di Niall all’entusiasmo di Louis è viscerale, girando attorno a lui mentre si perde nelle foto del piccolo Harry.

Ci sono foto del piccolo Harry in un box stravagante, che sembra più una prigione che altro, e foto del piccolo Harry mentre divora qualsiasi tipo di vegetale e frutto che Louis possa nominare. La foto migliore è quella del piccolo Harry con un piccolo Zayn in braccio, le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita di quest’ultimo mentre si sporge di lato per farsi vedere e sorride in modo animalesco all’obiettivo. Quando Louis alla fine restituisce il telefono a Niall, quest’ultimo picchietta l’orologio al polso e gli rivolge un sorrisetto compiaciuto e un occhiolino.

“Poco più di quaranta minuti.”

Louis sente la pelle calda e a chiazze, quando si rende conto di quanto si sia perso nel passato di Harry. Non è stato in grado di staccare gli occhi dalla sua versione in miniatura e dal modo in cui i suoi lineamenti del viso fossero più minuti, le labbra leggermente meno oscene e ogni singolo riccio, un boccolo ben definito sulla sua testa. Louis si sente debole dappertutto, e la difficoltà nel respirare gli dice che non è colpa degli esercizi. È il piccolo bambino con le guance perennemente rosa e le mani più grandi che Louis abbia mai visto. Harry dev’essere cresciuto in esse.

“Io… io ero… Non ho–” Louis incespica sulle parole, cercando di trovare un modo per spiegarsi.

Niall lo interrompe con gli occhi luminosi e una piega sospetta all’angolo della bocca.

“Va tutto bene, Louis. Lo capisco. Zayn era un bambino davvero bello. Cioè, non so se Liam gradirebbe che tu–”

“Non stavo guardando lui,” protesta Louis, indignato.

Certo, Zayn era carino, è ancora uno schianto in effetti, ma Louis non pensa che le ciglia spesse e scure e la struttura ossea affilata possano competere con il meraviglioso motivo di fragole e panna sulla pelle di Harry, o con i suoi gloriosi capelli che sembrano usciti da un film Disney. Harry non era solo un bel bambino; era stupendo.

“Oh?”

Niall solleva le sopracciglia e appare sorpreso, se non appena confuso dalla risposta di Louis, come se non si fosse neanche aspettato che qualcuno potesse notare Harry prima di Zayn. Il pensiero porta quasi Louis a tirargli uno scappellotto, ma invece lascia che il suo viso formi la familiare occhiata da, “Non mi provocare, stronzo.”

“Stavo guardando Harry, _il tuo migliore amico_ ,” dice Louis, con enfasi, “quello con le fossette adorabili e gli enormi occhi verdi. Sai, Quello Carino. Non Zayn, _Harry_.”

Niall lo fissa per un attimo, gli occhi sbarrati, e poi irrompe in un applauso euforico, accompagnato da qualche risatina. Louis lo fissa di rimando a bocca aperta, e tremendamente confuso.

“Buffo come siate così protettivi l’uno con l’altro, non è vero?”

“L’hai fatto app– sei uno stronzo, Niall. Ma aspetta, che significa? Harry è protettivo con _me_?”

Niall sbuffa una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra. Louis si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio, in attesa di una spiegazione.

“La rivelazione del secolo. Ieri sera, quando H mi ha scritto, gli ho chiesto se magari gli avessi fatto qualcosa,” Louis si acciglia e Niall si affretta a continuare, “solo perché sapevo che aveva passato gli ultimi giorni con te. Ad ogni modo, mi ha quasi staccato la testa a morsi solo per aver insinuato che avessi mai potuto fare qualcosa per ferirlo.”

“Non lo farei, lo sai,” dice Louis velocemente, “non farei niente per ferirlo.”

Gli occhi di Niall si spostano verso Liam e Zayn mentre risponde. Non c’è nessun segno di umorismo sul suo volto.

“Ma a volte le persone finiscono per trovarsi nel fuoco incrociato, non è vero?”

“Quale fuoco incrociato?” chiede Louis con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Niall sospira.

“Non so se faccio il tifo per te o meno. Ma sono dalla parte di Harry, lo sono sempre stato e sempre lo sarò, e devo solo sapere che non finirà distrutto… anche se non è tua intenzione. Lui non ha… non succedeva da tempo. Forse da sempre.”

“Senti, non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, ma non mi interessa fargli del male. È un amico… o, o non lo è. Gli ho sbattuto la porta in faccia. In ogni caso non sono– come potrei spezzarlo?”

“Lou, non hai la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo, vero? Con lui o con te stesso.”

Niall sembra un tantino esasperato, ma anche affezionato, quando inclina la testa e rivolge un sorriso inebetito a Louis.

“Harry ha mai pensato di portarti in terapia?”

Niall si imbroncia e gli dà una spinta.

“Harry non è mio padre. Non si prende cura di me.”

“Oh, quindi non ti lascia stare sul suo divano e ti nutre con tutto quello che gli chiedi?” dice Louis con un ghigno compiaciuto.

“Senti chi parla,” brontola Niall, suonando un pelino petulante, “Ho sentito che ti ha anche fatto le coccole mentre dormivi. A me non ha mai coccolato. Non in quel modo.”

Louis sobbalza all’accenno delle coccole di Harry. Harry doveva dirgli proprio tutto? Avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa privata. Che poi, quando ha parlato con Niall?

“Non è stato intenzionale, idiota, e mi pareva che ieri sera ti abbia risposto a malapena,” lo accusa Louis.

“Oh, mi ha detto del vostro weekend. È diventato tutto evasivo e brusco quando ho voluto sapere perché suonasse così a pezzi.”

Louis quasi si morde il labbro inferiore al solo pensiero di quanto Harry fosse “a pezzi” per colpa sua. All’improvviso ha una voglia matta di sistemare le cose. Perché sta punendo Harry per il suo essere compassionevole? Più di chiunque altro che abbia cercato di digli cosa fare riguardo Duncan. Louis deglutisce. Harry non gli ha neanche dato alcun tipo di ordine. Ha manifestato sorpresa e magari una qualche forma di delusione, ma magari Louis si sbagliava. Magari Harry non era deluso da _lui_.

“Credo di– Forse dovrei parlare con Harry.”

“Era ora, cazzo,” soffia Niall.

Louis solleva un sopracciglio.

“Ho letteralmente parlato con lui ieri sera.”

“Lo so, ma non hai mai avuto a che fare con lui quando ha la luna storta. È come veder piangere Ronald McDonald.”

“È come veder piangere te,” interviene Zayn, premendo una mano sulla spalla di Niall nel sedersi accanto a lui, Liam praticamente sul suo grembo.

Niall allunga una mano per pizzicare la guancia di Zayn, che lo guarda storto ma glielo lascia fare.

“Aww Zaynie. Stai dicendo che ti preoccupi per me?” lo prende in giro.

Liam stringe la vita di Zayn in un abbraccio. Adorabile. Disgustoso.

“Credo che stia solo dicendo che va contro natura. Sei praticamente la definizione di felicità.”

“Proprio così,” concorda pienamente Niall, fingendo di strimpellare una chitarra come per esprimere esattamente quello.

Louis ridacchia e scuote la testa. Appartiene davvero a quella variegata combriccola, adesso? Zayn si sporge oltre Niall per stringere il ginocchio di Louis, urtando leggermente Liam.

“Non dovevi andare a parlare con Haz?”

Louis sorride con dolcezza e arruffa i capelli di Zayn in risposta.

“Sì,” afferma, “se non altro per allontanarmi da voi tre. Voi due,” Louis agita le mani verso Liam e Zayn, “siete così dolci da fare schifo e tu,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo in direzione di Niall, “tu dici cose senza senso e hai una specie di cotta etero per Harry.”

“Ti dà fastidio, vero Lou?”

“Me ne sto andando. Me ne sto andando _adesso_.”

Louis ignora la scia di risate che segue la sua uscita.

 

**

 

Non si è nemmeno preparato per questo. Ha preso gradualmente velocità nel salire le scale, sentendo una strana urgenza nella sua corsa per parlare con Harry. Vuole solo sistemare le cose. Vuole solo smetterla di sentirsi un idiota per essere esploso con quel ragazzo senza motivo.

Non è preparato a schiantarsi letteralmente addosso a Harry nel raggiungere il loro pianerottolo, sbattendo la testa contro il suo petto mentre le sue gambe scivolano sotto di lui, e per poco non rotola giù dalle scale che ha appena scalato. Non si è effettivamente accorto che fosse Harry fino a che la sua mano enorme si è chiusa sulla sua, strattonandolo in avanti e lontano dall’immediato pericolo rappresentato dalle scale.

“Attento,” dice Harry piano, non incrociando il suo sguardo mentre compie lentamente un passo indietro.

“Grazie,” replica Louis con voce roca, vergognandosi della propria idiozia.

Ma Harry non lo sta guardando. Non vuole nemmeno incrociare il suo sguardo. Pensa di non poterlo fare? _Louis, sei un coglione. Probabilmente pensa che tu sia un mostro._ Harry non aggiunge nient’altro, ma è completamente rosso in viso, e appare davvero afflitto mentre cerca di aggirare Louis, la testa ancora bassa nell’iniziare a scendere le scale. Louis lo ferma con una mano premuta sul petto. Quello è il momento esatto in cui si rende finalmente conto dell’aspetto di Harry.

“Cazzo, Harry,” impreca senza riflettere, le dita spalancate sui pettorali dell’altro ragazzo. “Ma che ti sei messo?”

Il petto di Harry è visibile attraverso una camicia bianca e semitrasparente a maniche corte, infilata in un paio di jeans viola-bordeaux con una cintura nera attorno alla vita per tenerli fermi. Sebbene Louis riesca a vedere quanto sia superfluo, perché i pantaloni stretti, _stretti_ di Harry gli fasciano le gambe lunghe e le cosce formose come un guanto. È un guanto che distrae parecchio. Il rigonfiamento nell’inguine di Harry è grosso e definito, e Louis deve concentrarsi molto intensamente per spostare lo sguardo sulle braccia nude, indubbiamente scolpite di brutto. I suoi avambracci sono grossi e muscolosi, ma si riducono fino ai polsi notevolmente più sottili, e il contrasto è sconvolgente.

Louis non riesce a fare a meno di pensare al modo in cui i muscoli di Harry devono essersi tesi quando l’ha sollevato sul bancone la sera precedente. Il pensiero è particolarmente erotico, tutta quella tensione muscolare che fluisce dalle braccia di Harry sulle sue mani, che si chiudono attorno ai piccoli fianchi di Louis, sollevandolo come se pesasse meno di una piuma. Louis scaccia via quell’immagine.

Harry ha avvolto una sciarpa verde acceso attorno al collo, che combacia con il verde sensuale che circonda le sue pupille. I suoi _occhi_. Gli occhi di Harry sono orlati da un eyeliner scuro che risalta il bianco, e le ciglia sono curvate e dipinte di nero. Il tutto rende il suo sguardo ancora più diretto, e il colore delle sue iridi ancora più ipnotizzante. Louis è pietrificato.

“Perché? Cos’ho che non va?” chiede Harry, incrociando lo sguardo di Louis nel corrucciarsi e arrossire ancora di più.

Louis scuote la testa, trovando assurdo il fatto che Harry non se ne renda conto. Come può non capire quanto abbia appena completamente disarmato Louis? È ancora Quello Carino, pensa Louis distrattamente.

“Niente,” soffia Louis, tirando le estremità della sciarpa di Harry mentre gli occhi di quest’ultimo si abbassano per seguire i movimenti delle dita di Louis sul materiale, “sono solo sorpreso. Voglio dire… hai messo l’eyeliner.”

Proprio quando Louis pensa che la pelle di Harry sia arrivata al suo massimo livello di rossore, Harry lo smentisce. Probabilmente sta andando a fuoco. Louis si chiede da dove venga tutta questa timidezza e imbarazzo, e ugualmente perché voglia tatuarsi quel rossore perfetto da qualche parte sulla propria pelle.

“Io… cioè, ti dà fastidio?” chiede Harry, tirando via delicatamente la sciarpa dalle mani di Louis per attirare la sua attenzione, “è solo che ti stava così bene, e ho pensato che magari, magari sarebbe stato bene anche a me. Sono ridicolo?”

“Ma certo che non mi dà fastidio. Mica ho inventato io l’eyeliner, tesoro. Non sei ridicolo,” Louis prende un respiro profondo, “sei bellissimo, Haz.”

La voce di Louis è morbida e leggera, ma non incrocia gli occhi di Harry, perché quest’ultimo non può sapere tutti i vari modi in cui lo intende. C’è dell’altro oltre ai vestiti e al trucco. Sono gli occhi espressivi di Harry e il suo corpo perfetto. È la sua forza bruta e il fatto che riesca a sollevare Louis o muoverlo in qualsiasi modo voglia, e il fatto che Louis non possa farci niente al riguardo. È quel rossore perfetto e imbarazzato della sua pelle e il modo in cui i suoi anelli si trovino in punti diversi lungo le dita invece che in una singola linea orizzontale. Solo Harry. Non è un insulto. Solo Harry è bellissimo in tutti i suddetti modi.

Harry non risponde. Sorride, ma solo gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevano, mentre il centro della sua bocca sembra tremolare come se il fatto che Louis gli stia dicendo che è bellissimo sia più doloroso che piacevole.

_Be’, gli hai urlato contro, idiota del cazzo. Perché dovrebbe voler sentire cose carine da te? Non vuole, non quando tu potresti scattare e staccargli la testa a morsi da un momento all’altro._

“Harry,” dice Louis, la disperazione rinnovata quando le sue corde vocali gli si stingono in gola, “dobbiamo parlare.”

Dubbio e forse confusione si formano nella fronte accigliata di Harry, ma lui scaccia letteralmente via le emozioni, posando entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Louis e stringendole mentre lo sposta da una parte.

“Scusa, Louis, ma devo davvero andare. Sono in ritardo perché ho perso troppo tempo a prepararmi.”

“Prepararti per cosa?” chiede Louis.

“Ah, ho un appuntamento,” dice Harry, passandosi con indifferenza una mano tra i ricci nell’inclinare appena la testa all’indietro, come se non sapesse davvero quanto sia seducente.

Lo stomaco di Louis fa un salto alla risposta di Harry. Un appuntamento. Ma–

“Ma tu non esci con nessuno,” dice a denti stretti.

“Sì, ma ah, questo ragazzo, Olly,” Louis trattiene una risata. Olly. È un cagnolino o un uomo adulto? “L’ho conosciuto al servizio per GQ… be’, me l’ha chiesto e ho pensato, perché no?”

Harry fa spallucce come se la sua decisione di uscire con qualcuno per la prima volta in tre anni non fosse niente di che. Louis deve chiederglielo.

“Quindi non è solo… sesso. Ti piace davvero questo ragazzo?”

“Non è solo sesso, no, ma non lo so ancora,” dice Harry con un sorriso riservato e sognante che Louis detesta, “Non lo so se mi piace.”

“Be’,” Louis deglutisce rumorosamente e tende una mano per stringere il bicipite sodo di Harry, sorridendo debolmente, “divertiti, splendore.”

Louis sente il respiro di Harry spezzarsi e gli occhi scavare nei suoi, mentre il suo viso si accartoccia lentamente nella smorfia peggiore che Louis abbia mai visto. Perché non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa? Deve farlo, almeno finché non si sarà scusato per bene. Deve, perché Duncan lo sta aspettando. Non può andarsene in giro a sbavare su Harry in quel modo. Deve controllarsi di più.

“Louis,” dice Harry con voce flebile, gli occhi ancora spalancati e leggermente distratti.

Gli occhi di Louis scivolano nuovamente sulle braccia di Harry e si sfila la propria giacca in jeans, lanciandola a Harry che sobbalza, per poi stringerla tra le dita.

“Altrimenti avrai freddo. Non voglio che ti congeli.”

Louis gioca la carta dell’indifferenza con un’alzata di spalle tempestiva e sbattendo le ciglia, ma riesce a vedere che Harry è ancora bloccato su quel “splendore”. Stringe il colletto della giacca con i pollici e si morde forte il labbro.

“Grazie,” dice alla fine, infilando le braccia nelle maniche e sistemandosi la giacca senza alzare lo sguardo.

È un pelino ridicolo. Le maniche sono decisamente troppo corte su di lui, ma avvolgono i suoi muscoli perfettamente, il materiale aderente alla sua pelle. Louis non ci aveva pensato. Olly dovrebbe ringraziarlo. La prospettiva blocca tutto il corpo di Louis dalla tensione. Sarà meglio che questo ragazzo sia fottutamente speciale. Se ha intenzione di frequentare Harry, _deve_ essere speciale.

“Dovrei, ah, andare,” dice Harry imbarazzato, precipitandosi giù per le scale.

Louis annuisce in silenzio e fa del suo meglio per ignorare il groppo in gola che sta cominciando a pulsare dolorosamente a tempo con il battito del suo cuore. Osserva Harry mentre va via, sentendo una sensazione strana allo stomaco. Prende un respiro enorme e ponderato prima di entrare nel proprio appartamento.

 

**

 

“Scusa per il ritardo,” dice Harry, mentre Olly gli afferra il gomito e lo indirizza al loro tavolo.

Il ristorante è un po’ caro e leggermente pretenzioso per i gusti di Harry. I camerieri indossano gilet su misura e parlano tutti con lo stesso tono melodioso mentre compiacciono i loro ospiti, inchinandosi e rivolgendosi loro solo con ‘Signora’ o ‘Signore’. A Harry ricorda fin troppo le cene a casa sua con diversi ufficiali, ambasciatori e governatori generali di diversi paesi, ai quali veniva servito cibo come caviale e salmone en croute. Anche lì c’erano camerieri di quel tipo, ma peggio. Incrociavano a malapena il suo sguardo, per paura di essere richiamati da suo padre.

Harry aveva cercato in più di un’occasione di intraprendere una conversazione con uno o due di loro, ma avevano sempre tenuto la testa bassa e gli occhi al pavimento, informandolo educatamente che sarebbe stato inadeguato per Harry dialogare con loro.

Harry si era sentito come se stesse vivendo nella Londra del diciannovesimo secolo, con i servitori trattati più come schiavi. Servitori che con ogni probabilità venivano fatti lavorare fino allo sfinimento, ma troppo impauriti per fare qualsiasi cosa al riguardo, perché avevano bisogno di quei soldi. Aveva fatto rivoltare lo stomaco di Harry pensare al misero salario con cui suo padre probabilmente li retribuiva. Quei camerieri che erano perlopiù immigrati provenienti dai paesi più poveri che non sapevano come chiedere di più, nonostante ne avessero bisogno. Harry aveva cercato di offrire a ciascuno di loro un po’ della sua paghetta, senza successo. La risposta era sempre “No grazie, signore. Se Padrone Styles lo venisse a sapere, perderemmo il nostro lavoro. Abbiamo bisogno del nostro lavoro, signore.” Pertanto, a Harry non piaceva ricordare quel periodo. Non quando ha potuto scegliere.

Ovvia alla situazione cercando di non dare alcun giudizio avventato. Olly sta chiaramente cercando di fargli una buona impressione, ed è una cosa dolce. Indossa una camicia azzurra aderente e un paio di pantaloni scuri e, quando prendono posto al loro tavolo, lancia un occhiolino a Harry e gli rivolge un sorriso enorme. È attraente, su questo non ci sono dubbi. Un mese prima, Harry l’avrebbe voluto avere tra le lenzuola non appena fosse finito il servizio fotografico, ma le cose sono cambiate e Harry dev’essere pronto per qualcosa in più. Louis è entrato nella sua vita e gli ha ricordato quanto desideri quel qualcosa in più, e come ci si sente nell’aspettare la persona giusta da molto tempo. Tuttavia, nonostante Louis possa essere stato l’indicazione, non è la sua destinazione, quindi Harry lascia che un sorriso sghembo gli riempia le guance e continua a sostenere lo sguardo di Olly mentre il cameriere serve loro da bere.

“Harry, me lo devi dire, come diamine è possibile che tu sia single?” chiede Olly, facendo vorticare il vino nel suo calice prima di prenderne un sorso, “sei davvero bellissimo.”

Un gradevole rossore risale dal collo di Harry, che sorride timidamente con lo sguardo sul tavolo.

“Ti ringrazio. Io, uhm, credo che volessi aspettare un po’ perché non ero molto sicuro di cosa stessi cercando.”

Harry non sa perché gli sia uscita quella risposta, dato che le manca un fondo di verità. Magari non ha mai saputo che aspetto avrebbe avuto la persona giusta, ma è sempre stato sicuro di cosa volesse da lei, e cosa si sarebbe aspettato di provare. Harry non è sicuro del perché non abbia semplicemente detto a Olly quel che ha detto a Louis, che non era voluto stare con qualcuno che avrebbe frenato il suo entusiasmo per la sua nuova vita o l’avrebbe limitato in qualche modo. Harry non vuole pensare al perché si sia sentito così libero di confessare i suoi motivi a Louis, ma stando lì seduto con Olly, sente come se quella parte di se stesso fosse troppo personale.

“E cosa stai cercando?” insiste Olly, inclinando la testa di lato così che una ciocca di capelli ingellati gli scivoli sulla fronte.

 _Briciole di biscotti e eyeliner_. Harry quasi si strozza con il vino. Fa un respiro profondo per rallentare il battito accelerato del suo cuore e scaccia via quell’idea terrificante.

“Solo qualcuno… gentile, suppongo.”

Olly ridacchia.

“Che lunga lista che hai, Harry,” dice con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Il sorriso di Harry gli dischiude le labbra, mentre si sfrega una mano sul viso con imbarazzo.

“Uhm, perdonami la misera risposta che ti ho dato, ho le fatine in testa,” si scusa Harry, bandendo l’uomo elfico con gli occhi fastidiosamente blu dai suoi pensieri. _Divertiti, splendore_ , “che mi dici di te?”

Olly gli sorride con dolcezza, porgendogli poi un menu.

“Che ne dici se prima ordiniamo, tesoro?”

Harry annuisce ubbiedientemente e sorride tra sé quando il piede di Olly sfrega contro il suo sotto il tavolo.

“Ti consiglio gli spaghetti alla bolognese. Sono buoni da morire.”

Harry opta invece per una Caesar salad.

 

**

 

“Allora siamo scesi dalla parete rocciosa più in fretta possibile, e per tutto il tempo mio fratello mi ha gridato di fare più in fretta, perché pensava stesse per pisciarsi addosso. Quando siamo tornati giù, ha annunciato che la sensazione era passata e ci ha chiesto se volessimo pranzare. Quel pigro bastardo ha finto per tutto il tempo!”

Harry ridacchia e infilza l’ultimo pezzo di pollo e lattuga con la forchetta, poggiandolo sulla lingua e masticando lentamente. Gli occhi di Olly scivolano sulla sua bocca, e Harry capisce subito come andrà a finire. Il piede di Olly gli sta accarezzando la caviglia da venti minuti, e le sue pupille si sono allargate sempre di più nello spostarsi sulle labbra di Harry e poi sulla sua lingua mentre la sfrega sul labbro inferiore per recuperare le briciole dei crostini. Harry potrebbe tranquillamente andare a letto con lui, realizza, e in effetti sarebbe ben felice di vederlo di nuovo e magari persino frequentarlo.

Olly è spassoso, benché sia un po’ troppo flemmatico per Harry. Harry tende a preferire un certo livello di intensità negli uomini, perché gli piace sentirsi attratto e instabile. Gli piace non sapere se il ragazzo con cui si trova potrebbe improvvisamente attirarlo per un bacio spinto o infilargli la mano nel retro dei pantaloni mentre sono in ascensore. Benché Olly flirti in maniera scandalosa, c’è una certa razionalità che lo rende prevedibile. Non riesce a immaginare che abbia mai sperimentato perdite di controllo random e sia mai uscito di senno per il desiderio di essere toccato.

Eppure Olly ha spuntato parecchie voci dalla lista di Harry con la sua gentilezza, il suo sorriso luminoso e il modo in cui sembra provare un forte interesse per i racconti di Harry, gli occhi che tracciano le emozioni che scorrono sul viso di Harry con molta attenzione. Non c’è motivo per cui Harry _non_ potrebbe andare a casa con lui. Quindi si sente un perfetto stronzo per guardare i capelli perfettamente acconciati di Olly, che rimangono immobili sulla sua testa, e desiderare che siano un po’ più morbidi e arruffati. Si sente un coglione per guardare le sue mani fin troppo grandi e il blu fin troppo scuro dei suoi occhi. Si sente completamente impazzito quando immagina le parole che fuoriescono dalla sua bocca. “Scusa Olly, ma le tue mani sono troppo grandi e tu non sembri un piccolo porcospino.” Harry ne ha abbastanza della sua mente ribelle e di tutte le sue buffonate.

“Chiediamo il conto?” gli chiede, la determinazione a scorrergli nelle vene mentre muove il proprio piede lungo la gamba di Olly.

Quest’ultimo ammicca e fa cenno al cameriere, che lancia uno sguardo ai due e sospira all’evidente tensione sessuale. Una vibrazione proveniente dal lato di Olly interrompe i pensieri di Harry su a casa di chi dovrebbero andare.

Olly sospira, seccato, e tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, ma quando vede il nome sul display, la sua espressione muta in qualcosa di più dolce e le labbra si piegano ai lati.

“Pronto,” dice, la sua innata musicalità a colorargli la voce mentre allunga una mano per giocherellare con le posate, ignorando lo sguardo di Harry.

Harry scrolla le spalle e si tiene occupato con lo scontrino, mentre cerca di fingere di non star ascoltando ogni singola parola.

“No, sono solo fuori con Harry al momento,” spiega Olly, e Harry sta impazzendo, o Olly suona un pelino contrariato?

Passano alcuni attimi di silenzio mentre la persona dall’altra parte risponde, e poi Olly ridacchia e alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Il fotografo di quel servizio fotografico che mi hanno chiesto di fare.” Olly fa una pausa mentre il ronzio della voce dell’altra persona cresce d’intensità, “sì, quello. No, non è successo. Cioè, potrebbe succ–”

Olly alza lo sguardo su Harry, gli occhi che si fissano sulle labbra di Harry mentre si morde le proprie. Harry porge i soldi al cameriere, avendo pagato per entrambe le loro cene, sfregando poi il proprio piede sul polpaccio di Olly. Ma quest’ultimo non gli sta più prestando attenzione. È corrucciato, la bocca leggermente dischiusa come se stesse cercando un’opportunità per interrompere la persona che gli sta parlando dall’altro lato.

“Senti, mi dispiace di non avertelo detto, ma non pensavo ti importasse, quindi… no, certo che lo sei. No, non vengo stasera, ti… ti chiamo domani.”

Olly chiude bruscamente la chiamata senza salutare e si alza in piedi, offrendo una mano a Harry.

“Chi era?” chiede Harry con gli occhi sbarrati mentre Olly lo trascina a ritroso verso l’uscita del ristorante con un sorriso sensuale.

“La mia migliore amica. È un incubo.”

Harry ride e stringe le dita di Olly. Almeno ha le mani morbide, anche se le dita sono molto più grandi di quelle di Louis. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo a quel pensiero e poi trascina Olly verso la propria macchina, spingendolo contro la portiera con un movimento brusco. Olly lo guarda con gli occhi accesi, il respiro accelerato.

“Baciami,” gli dice in un soffio, avvolgendo il suo palmo attorno alla vita di Harry e trascinandolo più vicino.

I loro corpi sono uniti dalle spalle al bacino quando Harry inclina la testa e unisce le loro bocche. Olly dischiude le labbra e succhia la lingua di Harry tra esse, mentre i loro corpi si spingono ancora più vicini e Olly chiude le dita attorno ai ricci sulla nuca. È una bella sensazione.

Non è diverso da un mese prima, quando Harry avrebbe fatto esattamente la stessa cosa con un qualche ragazzo in discoteca. Si sarebbero masturbati rapidamente a vicenda, o, se Harry avesse avuto voglia, l’avrebbe portato a casa per un qualcosa di più prolungato. La lingua di Olly è efficiente e non troppo esigente, limitandosi a giocare con la sua in quel modo perfetto che fa impazzire Harry. In più, il modo in cui Olly afferra forte i suoi fianchi, ficcando le unghie sul suo sedere, fa fremere il suo uccello con interesse.

Eppure c’è un problema, e il problema è che per quanto il corpo di Harry risponda, la sua testa è assente. Un mese prima, quella testa sarebbe stata piena di collage di immagini sempre più spinte di lui e Olly che scopano contro il cofano della macchina. Un mese prima sarebbe stato assolutamente felice ed entusiasta del corso degli eventi.

La verità è che l’uccello di Harry è molto più preso di lui, e non è mai successo prima. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui si stanno toccando, che colora l’intera serata della stessa tonalità di confuso rimpianto. Harry non può farlo. Non dovrebbe farlo solo per soddisfare quell’opprimente parte di lui che vuole il suo vicino; quell’opprimente parte di lui che non vuole nessuno _tranne_ il suo vicino. _Non posso farlo_ , pensa, i movimenti della lingua sempre più distratti mentre i dubbi risalgono lungo la sua spina dorsale. _Devo fermarmi_.

“Mi dispiace,” dice improvvisamente Olly, staccandosi dalla sua bocca e allontanandosi, “ma non posso farlo.”

I suoi occhi blu sono spalancati e in preda al panico, la bocca leggermente gonfia mentre si pulisce la saliva in eccesso sulla camicia e fa scorrere una mano tremante tra i capelli.

“Eh?”

Harry è sorpreso, per usare un eufemismo. Non se l’aspettava proprio. Nonostante stesse lui stesso per interrompere il bacio, si ritrova a chiedere a Olly perché non è abbastanza per lui.

“Oddio,” Olly geme contro i propri palmi, sfregandoli sugli occhi con fare disperato, “sei così sexy, Harry. Così sexy. Credimi. E se non fosse per–” Olly allontana le mani dal viso e le tende per circondare le guance di Harry, “Ti seguirei a casa e verrei a letto con te. Ti porterei di nuovo fuori a cena solo per vedere quella fossetta quando sorridi. Sul serio, è adorabile.”

Tutto il corpo di Harry si rilassa, e rivolge un sorriso sereno a Olly, quel ragazzo compassionevole che sarebbe potuto essere il ragazzo giusto, se Harry non fosse invischiato in una situazione fottutamente incasinata con il ragazzo sbagliato. Quello, e se Olly non fosse–

“Aspe’, verresti a letto con me se non fosse per? Perché ti sei tirato indietro?”

Olly sospira e poi ridacchia, amareggiato. Gira attorno a Harry e colpisce il tettuccio della macchina con la testa, senza dire una parola. Harry fa spallucce e gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandolo al suo fianco.

“Vuoi sapere il mio motivo, allora? Il motivo per cui non sono per nulla infastidito?” chiede, guardando il cipiglio di Olly di sbieco.

Gli occhi di Olly scattano nuovamente sul suo viso, l’espressione sorpresa, e annuisce.

“Sono… Sono piuttosto affezionato al mio vicino di casa. Tipo, in maniera ridicola. E lui è… lui è impegnato. Quindi sono venuto a questo appuntamento pensando che magari– perché sai, sei un figo,” Harry sorride e Olly piega la testa all’indietro in una risata, lunga e bassa, “e sei gentile e tutto il resto, ma…”

“Ma non è servito, vero?” chiede Olly, “perché non sono lui.”

“Sono patetico,” dice Harry scontrosamente, inclinando la testa verso la spalla.

Gli angoli delle labbra di Olly sono piegate in un sorrisetto affettuoso.

“Ma è così, non è vero?”

“Forse,” brontola Harry.

Olly ridacchia.

“Tocca a te,” si lagna Harry.

La risata di Olly si affievolisce, e il cipiglio fa di nuovo la sua comparsa.

“È Caroline,” sospira, chiudendo gli occhi e scivolando appena contro la macchina.

Harry gli stringe la spalla.

“Chi è Caroline?”

“La mia migliore amica.”

“Quella che ha chiamato prima?”

Olly annuisce e geme.

“Sono innamorato di lei.”

“Sei bisex?” chiede Harry sollevando le sopracciglia.

Olly annuisce di nuovo, e poi abbassa la testa.

“È solo lei. È l’unica donna da cui sia stato mai attratto.”

Harry ride, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Olly. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Poveretto. Sei pazzo di lei, non è vero?”

“Sì, e credo sia arrivato il momento di dirglielo. È solo che… e se–”

“Non provasse lo stesso?” conclude Harry e Olly annuisce, l’ansia a riempire i suoi lineamenti, “amico, ti ha chiesto di andare da lei mentre eri ad un appuntamento con me. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia gelosa.”

Olly fa un cenno con la testa e appare incoraggiato dalle parole di Harry, sorridendo con solo una traccia di ansia attorno agli occhi blu.

“Sì, forse, e tipo, se mi mandasse a quel paese, be’, allora potrei andare a letto con ragazzi carini come te, senza chiedermi se mi stia perdendo qualcosa,” dice, le parole che si confondono tra loro nel diventare sempre più irrequieto.

All’improvviso Harry si rende conto che Olly ha un lato intenso e imprevedibile. Purtroppo è riservato a una donna, e una soltanto. Harry spera davvero che tutto si risolva tra loro.

“Puoi andare,” dice Harry con una risata.

Olly lo attira in un forte abbraccio, sollevando una mano per accarezzargli i ricci.

“Dovremmo uscire insieme qualche volta,” gli dice mentre indietreggia. “Sei una perla rara, Harry. Una perla rara davvero scopabile.”

La risata forte di Harry riempie la notte mentre Olly sorride, ammicca un’ultima volta e si affretta poi verso la propria macchina. Harry lo osserva con ammirazione mentre si infila in macchina ed esce dal parcheggio, verso la donna dei suoi sogni e, molto probabilmente, la sua anima gemella.

Harry sospira nell’entrare nella propria macchina e inala involontariamente il profumo dolce di Louis impregnato nella giacca che gli ha prestato. Non ha nessuno da cui tornare di corsa, solo qualcuno da cui molto probabilmente dovrebbe solo scappare via.

 

**

 

“Perché sei così agitato stasera?” chiede Duncan a Louis, il quale sta tamburellando le dita sulla coscia mentre fa finta di guardare la TV.

“Non lo sono,” dice sulla difensiva, cercando di rilassare la tensione nei suoi muscoli che Duncan riesce probabilmente a sentire accanto a sé.

Louis è infilato sotto il braccio di Duncan sul divano, a guardare una noiosissima partita di basket e cercare di non avere un aneurisma cerebrale ogni volta che sente un rumore. Si sta facendo sempre più tardi e per quel che Louis ha dedotto, Harry non è ancora tornato a casa. Cosa sta facendo? Sono ancora in giro da qualche parte? Stanno scopando nella macchina di Harry? Oppure Olly, quel cagnolino del cazzo, ha portato Harry a casa sua? A Louis fa male il petto. _Divertiti, splendore._ Perché ha detto una cosa del genere? Che figura di merda.

“Invece sì,” sbotta Duncan, riportando Louis alla realtà, “salti ogni singola volta che senti un rumore nel palazzo. È irritante, cazzo. Me ne vado a letto perché non ti sopporto quando fai così.”

Louis si trattiene dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Sì, pensa, perché mi sono comportato così un sacco di volte. Il suo sarcasmo svanisce al pensiero che Harry l’abbia cambiato e gli faccia provare cose che non può dire di aver mai provato prima di incontrarlo.

“Scusa,” dice Louis, premendo un bacio sulla mascella di Duncan, “vai a letto e ti raggiungo tra poco. Ti amo.”

Duncan lo bacia lentamente per un attimo, ed è paradisiaco. Eppure, quando si alza e si avvia verso il corridoio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Louis prova solo sollievo. Spegne la TV e afferra gli occhiali da lettura dal tavolino, ficcandoseli sul naso e tirando fuori il suo blocco da disegno e una matita da sotto il divano. Normalmente Louis non ha bisogno degli occhiali, ma quando è sera e tutto ciò che ha è la luce bassa emanata dalla lampada nell’angolo della stanza, sono considerevolmente utili.

Louis sta disegnando un aeroplanino di carta che incrocia una rondine in volo, da circa venti minuti senza interruzioni. Sta prestando a malapena attenzione a quel che accade all’esterno, focalizzandosi invece sugli angoli morbidi del petto della rondine e sull’intensità del suo sguardo. Ma quando sente il basso rumore dei passi che risalgono le scale, sobbalza come se qualcuno gli avesse ficcato un petardo in culo, apre la porta e la richiude rapidamente dietro di sé senza riflettere.

Non ha pensato al fatto che indossi gli enormi pantaloni della tuta di Duncan e una maglietta grigia che gli inghiotte le mani e lo fa apparire fin troppo vulnerabile per i suoi gusti. Non ha pensato al fatto che porta ancora gli occhiali e che i suoi capelli probabilmente sono un disastro per essere stati schiacciati contro Duncan per metà della serata. Non ha pensato al fatto che Harry potesse essere accompagnato dal ragazzo con cui è uscito e di certo non ha pensato al fatto che non ha una scusa per spiegare perché si trovi sul pianerottolo, a fissare le scale come un maniaco.

Soffia un sospiro di sollievo quando si rende conto che i passi sono di una persona sola, ma viene troncato quando Harry raggiunge la cima delle scale, e sente l’intestino serrarsi. Rimane completamente senza fiato. Sono passate solo poche ore, ma Louis ha stupidamente dimenticato quanto Harry sia bello, soprattutto con la _sua_ giacca e i capelli scompigliati dal vento e morbidi sulle punte. La sciarpa verde è avvolta morbidamente attorno al suo collo, e le sue guance hanno un colore adorabile che risalta il verde dei suoi occhi. L’effetto è devastante.

Harry sobbalza quando nota Louis lì in piedi, che è il momento in cui Louis realizza che non ha una spiegazione plausibile per stare lì come un fesso in attesa. Decide di far finta che non ci sia nulla di anomalo.

“Com’è andato l’appuntamento?”

Louis si costringe a tirare fuori le parole con un sorriso finto, mentre poggia il sedere contro la porta di casa e osserva Harry muoversi lentamente verso di lui.

“Uhm,” Harry tossisce, imbarazzato, e Louis osserva con meraviglia il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si distolgono dai suoi proprio mentre si ferma a un centimetro dalla porta di Louis, “bene, ma, ah… non è il mio tipo, credo.”

Un’ondata di sollievo si abbatte sul corpo di Louis. Sente il desiderio di ballare su tutto il pianerottolo o qualcosa di ugualmente ridicolo, come andare a cercare Olly e baciarlo dappertutto. _Che cazzo mi sta succedendo?_

“Qual è il tuo tipo?” chiede Louis, inclinando la testa da un lato e sorridendo con dolcezza.

_Mi sto comportando da finto tonto? Cazzo, ditemi che non mi sto comportando da finto tonto._

Harry si avvicina un po’ di più e deglutisce abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da Louis. Solleva entrambe le mani e fa scorrere i pollici sulle stanghette degli occhiali di Louis, sostenendo il suo sguardo. Il sedere di Louis scivola verso il basso sulla porta e si tira indietro dal tocco delicato di Harry.

“Porti gli occhiali,” dice Harry con voce roca, “ti fanno sembrare molto più giovane.”

Louis si irrigidisce e fa per toglierseli, ma Harry gli afferra il polso e abbassa la sua mano con delicatezza, posandogliela sullo stomaco.

“Non farlo,” dice sottovoce, “Mi piaci così.”

Il respiro di Louis gli si blocca in gola, ma lui lo ignora, quello e le farfalle nello stomaco.

“Qual è il tuo tipo?” ripete.

“Qualcuno… gentile,” dice Harry, le labbra che si incurvano verso l’alto come se fosse particolarmente fiero di quella risposta.

Louis ridacchia e non si preoccupa nemmeno di nasconderlo, il che indurisce l’espressione di Harry.

“Be’, tu non usciresti con una testa di cazzo, no?”

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano non appena la frase fuoriesce dalle sue labbra, e si schiaffa una delle sue enormi mani sulla bocca prima di tendere una mano per toccare Louis. Quest’ultimo si scosta e il viso di Harry si accartoccia ancora di più.

“Oddio Louis, scusami. Non intendevo quello. Cioè, non in _quel_ modo. Non stavo dando della testa di cazzo a Duncan!” dice, alzando appena la voce.

Louis è costretto a serrare entrambe le mani sulla sua bocca, ma poi i suoi occhi cominciano a rimpicciolirsi dalle risate. Harry lo nota immediatamente, rivolgendogli un broncio in risposta.

“Che stronzo. Non ti sei neanche offeso!”

La risatina di Louis fuoriesce attraverso gli spazi tra le sue dita, e il labbro inferiore di Harry si increspa, facendo sgorgare un’ondata di risate.

“Finiscila,” si lamenta, allontanandogli le dita dalla bocca e stringendole tra le proprie, “smettila di ridacchiare in quel modo. Tra le tue dita.”

“Perché?” chiede Louis, continuando a ridere e incapace di fermarsi, mentre l’euforia di stare insieme a Harry si propaga nel suo corpo.

“Perché,” la bocca di Harry è completamente piegata verso l’alto, ma il suo viso mantiene quel cipiglio che lo fa sembrare completamente ridicolo e assolutamente adorabile, “sembri uno scolaretto dispettoso o un qualche tipo di folletto o qualcosa del genere. Sei tutto tenero e assonnato, e io sto cercando di essere arrabbiato con te.”

Louis si alza in punta dei piedi e afferra le guance di Harry, la risata che si affievolisce quando le mani di Harry trovano i suoi fianchi.

“Non arrabbiarti con me, Harreh,” cinguetta, “Sono solo un piccolo tatuatore.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride, stringendo la vita di Louis per costringerlo a tornare per terra.

“Ammetti che sei piccolo?” lo prende in giro, e afferra entrambe le mani di Louis con un ghigno.

Louis cerca di liberarsi, ma Harry lo tiene stretto.

“Ti ho mai detto quanto siano piccole queste?”

Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia e dà uno strattone alle mani, cercando di divincolarsi. Questo serve solo a far inciampare e cadere Harry su di lui, il corpo curvo sul suo. Ora le mani di Louis sono sollevate sopra la sua testa, strette tra quelle di Harry, e quest’ultimo lo sta fissando con malizia. I suoi occhi verdi vorticano e scintillano, facendo scattare una reazione simile nello stomaco di Louis.

“Sono come le zampe di un orsacchiotto. O più piccole,” gli occhi di Harry si illuminano quando stringe le loro dita intrecciate, “come quelle di Hugh Grant. Così piccole e morbide.”

Louis vorrebbe ringhiare, ma ha la sensazione che questo non migliorerebbe la sua posizione. Opta invece per un cambio di argomento.

“Devo farti le mie scuse,” dice con tono basso.

Harry lascia immediatamente la presa, ma rimane chino su di lui, osservandolo con trepidazione e intensità.

“Per cosa?” chiede, riducendo la voce a un sussurro come per paura di disturbare il momento.

Louis deglutisce e solleva una mano per toccare la spalla di Harry. Vacilla all’ultimo momento e lascia che le dita sfiorino il suo braccio.

“Mi… mi dispiace di essermela presa con te. Per quello che hai detto… sul fatto che Duncan avesse chiamato o meno. Lo so che non era tua intenzione farmi arrabbiare, e forse non stavi neanche giudicando come ho supposto che stessi facendo. Mi dispiace, Haz, mi dispiace davvero di essermela presa con te per aver detto qualcosa che mi è stato detto un sacco di volte. Non so perché fa più male quando sei tu a dirmelo. È solo che… cioè,” la mano di Louis stavolta non vacilla quando la infila tra i capelli di Harry, e osserva le palpebre di quest’ultimo socchiudersi, “puoi dirmi che cosa fare. Puoi… esprimere un giudizio. Non ti posso promettere che ti ascolterò perché non l’ho mai fatto, ma magari non è così male avere qualcuno come te che me lo dice. Qualcuno che non si aspetta niente da me.”

“Lou,” Harry preme il pollice sulla morbida porzione di pelle appena sotto la scapola di Louis, e l’avvolge con le restanti dita. Louis riesce a sentire il calore della mano di Harry attraverso il materiale sottile, e chiude gli occhi, “Non stavo davvero insultando te… o lui. Voglio solo e soltanto questo,” Harry massaggia la pelle attraverso i vestiti, “poter essere tuo amico e… confortarti. Voglio essere il miglior vicino che tu abbia mai avuto.”

Harry sorride con dolcezza e Louis ricambia, sciogliendosi sotto il tocco leggero delle dita di Harry e massaggiandogli la testa con più vigore in risposta.

“Dovrei, uhm… andare,” dice Louis, cercando di placare quella voce nella sua testa che gli sta dicendo che questo non è prudente, non va bene che gli piaccia così tanto il tocco di Harry, “Sono uscito per, uhm, buttare la spazzatura.”

Harry si allontana appena, ma inarca un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca.

“Ah, Lou…”

“Cosa?”

Il sorriso dolce di Harry si tramuta in un ghigno.

“Non hai nessuna spazzatura con te.”

“Merda,” impreca Louis, sbattendo la testa contro la porta.

La risata di Harry suona come seta e cioccolato fondente. Fa un passo in avanti e avvolge quasi tutta la nuca di Louis con il palmo, massaggiando il punto dolorante con il pollice.

“Stai bene?” chiede, la sincerità smentita dalla piega della sua bocca.

Louis lo spinge via.

“Benissimo,” geme, “Vado a prendere la spazzatura.”

“Okay,” dice Harry con una risatina, e agita una mano in saluto mentre si avvia verso il proprio appartamento.

“Harry,” dice Louis proprio quando Harry sta per chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

La sua testa fa capolino e osserva Louis, confuso.

“Sì?”

“Tieni la giacca.”

Harry spalanca gli occhi e abbassa lo sguardo su di sé, come se si fosse dimenticato dell’esistenza del resto del corpo. Fa scorrere una mano su un lato della giacca, premendo il palmo contro lo sterno nel guardare Louis con aria dubbiosa. Qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Harry tocchi i _suoi_ vestiti con così tanta riverenza fa stringere i muscoli dello stomaco di Louis, e il suo cuore perde un paio di battiti.

“Sei sicuro?” chiede Harry, mordendosi la bocca carnosa e facendo sudare i palmi di Louis a quella vista.

“Sì,” conferma Louis, annuendo, “ci vediamo, Harold.”

Harry sta ancora sbattendo le palpebre assonnato quando Louis chiude la porta, gemendo tra sé quando nota la bozza che stava disegnando. Ficca brutalmente il blocco da disegno sotto il divano e corre in camera, infilandosi nel letto accanto a Duncan, che russa e scoreggia nel sonno per poi rigirarsi, facendo oscillare tutto il letto. Il telefono di Louis suona sul comodino, vibrando appena per segnalare un messaggio.

Harry: _Mi rimangio tutto. Le zampe di Hugh Grant sono molto più grandi delle tue. .xx_

Louis si limita a fissare lo schermo, un sorriso esageratamente felice a fluttuargli sulle labbra, sebbene Harry lo stia spietatamente prendendo per il culo. Quand’è che Louis è caduto sotto l’incantesimo di quel bellissimo hipster? Cosa significa il fatto che prenda sonno con la strana e seriamente inappropriata speranza che Harry si addormenti con la sua giacca addosso?


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti in assoluto.  
> Grazie a Ross e Sole per il betaggio.  
> Grazie a Eli per quell'unica parola che ha reso meravigliosa tutta la scena.  
> Grazie Lavi per gli audio chilometrici che vorrei mettere come parte integrante della traduzione.
> 
> Grazie a voi per la pazienza. Sarà ripagata, promesso.  
> Buona lettura!

“Non c’è bisogno che ti ripeta come devi curarlo, vero?” chiede Louis all’uomo di fronte a sé.

Basil è mezzo seduto, mezzo sdraiato sulla sedia reclinabile, il braccio steso sul bracciolo mentre Louis preme con delicatezza gli angoli della benda sul suo nuovo tatuaggio. È il disegno di un drago che viene ucciso, il che, secondo Basil, rappresenta l’ultimo avversario che ha sconfitto in uno dei suoi incontri clandestini. Louis si era limitato a scuotere la testa, un sorriso involontariamente divertito sulle labbra in risposta allo sguardo sognatore che aveva riempito gli occhi di Basil nel descrivere il momento in cui il suo pugno aveva colpito per la prima volta il naso dell’altro ragazzo. La cosa meravigliosa di Basil è che sotto tutta quella spavalderia e quei muscoli, c’è della tenerezza.

I tratti distintivi di quel ragazzo sono la sua bandana a scacchi e il singolare orecchino a cerchio, che porta sempre Louis a trattenersi dal dirgli, “Sì signor capitano”. Eppure, nonostante questo e il fatto che sia coperto dalla testa ai piedi di tatuaggi, indossa comunque un maglione bitorzoluto e un paio di pantaloni da casa, rivolgendo un sorriso gentile a Louis mentre scuote la testa.

“Certo che no, Lou, cosa pensi che sia, una sorta di dilettante?”

La voce profonda di Basil gli rimbomba fuori dal petto, ma è tradita dall’espressione tenera sul suo viso quando sorride a Louis, e chinandosi poi sotto la sedia verso la sua borsa e tirando fuori un mazzo di fiori come una specie di prestigiatore. Il movimento è così teatrale e ridicolo che Louis si ritrova a ridacchiare con le dita premute sulla bocca.

“Ti piacciono, allora?” gli chiede Basil; ha ancora il sorriso sulle labbra mentre posa le rose rosse a gambo lungo tra le mani di Louis.

“Sono per me?”

La pelle di Louis si scalda inaspettatamente, e sente un piccolo impulso di affetto nel petto. Non perché provi qualcosa per il lottatore di strada tatuato di fronte a sé. No, è semplicemente per il fatto che quest’uomo, con una tale reverenza per la violenza e l’inchiostro, in realtà è un gran tenerone, soprattutto quando si tratta di Louis. Questo è il tipo di uomo che le persone tendono a evitare per strada, che probabilmente riceve occhiatacce quando entra in uno di quei posti lussuosi e d’alta classe, ma Basil è un po’ come Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, duro come la roccia all’esterno, ma dolce e vulnerabile all’interno. Louis spera solo che Basil non pensi di essere Richard Gere.

Louis è ancora incredibilmente commosso dal gesto, e per un attimo si chiede quando sia stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di così semplice e gentile per lui. Quel filo di pensieri lo porta a Harry. Harry, che Louis non vede da una settimana, ma che continua a scrivergli come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello, sin da quando Louis l’ha fermato sul pianerottolo dopo il suo appuntamento fallito. Louis non riesce a pentirsene, o a pentirsi di essersi scambiato il numero con lui quando hanno fatto il servizio fotografico settimane prima, perché i messaggi di Harry sono lì per Louis quando il suo ragazzo non lo è. Le stupide barzellette di Harry e le sue battute deliziosamente terribili sono lì per essere lette quando Duncan sparisce per “andare a bere col capo” o quando passa le ore al telefono.

Louis ricorda la loro conversazione di qualche sera prima, che ha causato un lieve rossore sulle sue guance e un sorriso assonnato sulle sue labbra mentre stava sdraiato da solo sul letto, in attesa che Duncan tornasse a casa…

Harry: _Ehi Lou, perché il babbuino chiede alla giraffa, “perché quel muso lungo?”_

Louis: **Harry, tesoro, ti prego non renderti ridicolo**

Harry: _Pensava che il suo collo fosse la sua faccia !! .xx_

Louis: **Riesco a sentirti ridere attraverso il muro. Harold, mi fai schifo.**

Harry: _Riesco a vederti sorridere attraverso il muro .xx_

Louis: **Non ho mai letto così tante stronzate tutte insieme. In realtà ti sto lanciando un’occhiataccia. x** [ndt. Testo originale: “That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I am in fact glaring.”]

Harry: _È un bacio, quello? Credo che tu mi voglia bene e detesti questa cosa._

Louis: **È un errore di battitura. Una x, non un bacio. Sei assurdo… ora vai a dormire**

Harry: _Allora è solo una buffa coincidenza il fatto che ti sia scappato alla fine del messaggio? Notte orsacchiotto .xx_

Louis: **Notte mani da mostro !**

“Sì, per te,” mormora Basil, interrompendo la trance di Louis, “ti prego, dimmi che sei single adesso.”

Louis ridacchia e scuote la testa, posando i fiori sul vassoio di metallo accanto a sé.

“Nope, ancora impegnato,” dice Louis con un sospiro esagerato, “ma lo sai che il mio cuore appartiene a te, cucciolone.”

Gli rivolge un occhiolino e zittisce la fastidiosa vocina nella sua testa che ama ricordargli quanti guai passerebbe se Duncan lo vedesse scherzare in quel modo. Anche Basil sospira, ma lui sembra sinceramente deluso, e quella vista fa sciogliere il cuore di Louis. Gli tira l’estremità della bandana.

“Lo sai che puoi trovare di meglio rispetto a me, vero?”

Basil posa la sua mano enorme sulla spalla di Louis e lo scuote in maniera leggermente brusca. Il suo disappunto è intrecciato all’indignazione, mentre Louis trema sotto la sua presa.

“Quel tuo fidanzato deve essere proprio un coglione, se è questo quel che pensi. Non ti dice mai quanto tu sia meraviglioso?”

Louis sente la gola chiudersi quando le parole di Basil si aggiungono alla legione di sentimenti simili che ultimamente si agitano parecchio nella sua testa. _Non ti dice mai quanto tu sia meraviglioso? Tu sei migliore di così. Louis, svegliati. Di sicuro ti avrà chiamato._ Louis al momento è più teso di una corda di violino, e la domanda retorica di Basil è solo un’aggiunta al suo tormento interiore.

“Non ho bisogno che me lo dica,” dice Louis con un sorriso finto mentre sbatte le ciglia, “Mi basta guardarmi allo specchio.”

Basil non conosce abbastanza Louis da notare la differenza tra un buon umore e una buona copertura, quindi emette una risata burbera e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Proprio così,” concorda con un sorriso, “hai un futuro brillante dietro di te.” [ndt. ‘You got a bright future behind you’ è una citazione di _Wiggle_ di Jason Derulo.]

“Citare testi di canzoni per elogiare il mio culo? Basil, sei scandaloso.”

Basil si limita a scrollare le spalle e si mette una mano tra le gambe, muovendo i fianchi sulla sedia.

“ _My anaconda don’t want none unless–_ ”

“Lo so che potresti riempirmi di botte se volessi, ma se finisci quella frase, sarò costretto a spaccarti il culo,” una luce brilla negli occhi di Basil, e Louis si dà uno schiaffo sulla fronte, inorridito, “oh cazzo, volevo dire…”

A peggiorare le cose, mentre il viso di Basil diventa livido dalle risate, Louis riceve un nuovo messaggio da Harry.

Harry: _le mie focaccine sono perfette :) Puoi venire a provarle dopo, se vuoi ? .xx_

[ndt. La canzone che sta cantando Basil fa ‘My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns’, che tradotto significa ‘La mia anaconda non vuole nessuno a meno che non abbia un bel culo’. Il messaggio originale di Harry è ‘My buns are perfect’. _Buns_ vuol dire sia ‘Chiappe’ che ‘Focaccine’, da qui il gioco di parole.]

Louis fissa lo schermo con gli occhi sgranati. Il cuore gli martella nel petto, e il resto del mondo scompare mentre la sua testa si riempie automaticamente di immagini di Harry a gambe aperte su un letto a baldacchino, con una lingua morbida tra le natiche… la lingua morbida di Louis, per l’esattezza. Il telefono vibra nuovamente, e quasi lascia cadere quello stupido aggeggio, le dita che tremano nello sbloccarlo. Il battito del suo cuore rallenta mentre legge il messaggio, ma l’erezione nei suoi pantaloni preme comunque contro la sua zip, facendolo contorcere dall’imbarazzo. _Fanculo tutto_.

Harry: _le ho appena tolte dal forno. La glassa rosa o rossa? Hai detto che il tuo colore preferito è il rosso, giusto? .xx_

 

**

 

“Ehi amore, stasera vado a bere qualcosa con Hunter. Dobbiamo parlare di quell’incontro di domani.”

“Va bene.”

“Tornerò tardi.”

“Certo, va benissimo.”

“Forse è meglio che rimanga da Hunter, così non c’è il rischio che ti svegli a notte fonda quando torno a casa?”

“Sì, facciamo così.”

“Ma almeno mi stai ascoltando, Louis?” sbotta Duncan.

Harry: _Vieni o no? Duncan è a casa? .xx_

Harry: _Suppongo tu mi stia ignorando_

Harry: _Ti ho messo delle focaccine in un contenitore nel caso in cui facessi un salto._

Louis distoglie con riluttanza gli occhi dallo schermo per spostarli su quelli sospettosi di Duncan. È in piedi accanto alla porta, le braccia incrociate al petto con un’espressione burrascosa sul viso nel guardare Louis. Quest’ultimo sente il calore risalire sulla sua spina dorsale in risposta a quello guardo inquietante. Non ha davvero sentito mezza parola.

“Io–”

“Si può sapere con chi ti stai scrivendo?” domanda Duncan, indicando col mento il telefono di Louis.

Louis blocca lo schermo e infila il cellulare nella tasca, tenendo lo sguardo basso nel rispondere.

“Nessuno. Non stavo scrivendo a nessuno. Stavo solo controllando i risultati di calcio.”

“Be’, mi hai sentito? Sto uscendo. Torno domani mattina.”

Il cuore di Louis salta un battito dall’ansia, e quando alza lo sguardo su Duncan, c’è una simile forma di tensione riflessa nella sua espressione. È nelle rughe tra le sopracciglia e nei movimenti irrequieti delle sue pupille sul viso di Louis.

“Sei…” Louis butta giù la bile che minaccia di risalirgli dalla gola, mentre dei pensieri sgraditi gli riempiono il cervello, “sei sicuro che non vuoi tornare a casa?”

Duncan sospira, all’apparenza seccato, ma c’è ancora qualcosa di essenzialmente nervoso in lui, come la sua postura rigida e il modo in cui incava leggermente la guancia, come se si stesse mordendo l’interno della bocca. C’è qualcosa nella sua compostezza, o meglio, nella sua assenza, che mette Louis a disagio.

“Te l’ho detto, non voglio svegliarti, amore.”

L’esasperazione e la palese irritazione nel suo tono di voce non corrispondono ai suoi sentimenti. In superficie, è dolce e premuroso, ma al di sotto sembra come se Duncan stia correndo verso una specie di premio e Louis sia l’unico ostacolo rimasto tra i piedi.

“Non è un problema,” dice Louis con una vocetta sottile, stringendo la giacca tra le dita nel fissarsi con fermezza il grembo, “Ti voglio qui con me.”

Louis può ammettere a se stesso che Harry sia diventato suo amico e che ha recentemente riempito dei vuoti lasciati nella sua vita da Duncan. Harry è diventata la persona a cui Louis scrive quando non vuole sentire una delle prediche sull’amore crudele da Liam o un analogo derivato da Taylor, sebbene mischiato con dei racconti sdolcinati sul fatto che Calvin la tratti come una principessa, che sono francamente degni di una carie. Louis non potrebbe essere più felice che i suoi due migliori amici abbiano dei ragazzi attraenti e devoti che stravedono per loro, ma c’è una parte di lui che non riesce ad apprezzare appieno quanto questo sia meraviglioso, quando è bloccato nella propria giostra di infelicità. È difficile per Louis sentire quanto sia speciale Taylor per Calvin e sapere che, in fondo, non è neanche lontanamente lo stesso per il ragazzo con cui sta da tre anni. Louis sa di non essere abbastanza e si chiede quando questo sia diventato tale, perché c’è stato un tempo in cui anche lui era speciale.

Sì, Louis ha ricevuto da Harry un po’ troppi sorrisi affettuosi e risatine effemminate, nell’ultima settimana. Il ragazzo ha occupato i pensieri di Louis più di quanto voglia ammetterlo… ma è tutto lì. Harry è un enigma; un’anima angelica e bellissima con più di qualche mania che Louis vorrebbe approfondire ancora… ma non lo farà. Non si avventurerà nella porta accanto a meno che non gli venga chiesto. Non permetterà alle sue fantasie più erotiche e illecite di trasformarsi in nient’altro che pensieri momentanei. È normale, si dice, avere una minuscola cotta per il ragazzo della porta accanto. È normale perché Harry ha delle gambe che sembra possano avvolgersi attorno alla vita di Louis più di una volta e delle cosce muscolose che sarebbero fottutamente fantastiche in preda a un orgasmo. È normale che Louis abbia sentito mancarsi il respiro quando si è imbattuto in Harry sulle scale la settimana prima, come se fosse uscito da una rivista di moda, eppure in qualche modo ancora più bello. È normale perché nonostante Harry sia il primo ragazzo che ha guardato in tre anni, non è Duncan, Duncan è ancora quello a cui appartiene il suo cuore.

Duncan è ancora quello da cui vuole tornare a casa. Si chiede solo se sia il vecchio Duncan di cui è innamorato, e se quella persona esista ancora in qualche angolo della sua mente. Si chiede se sia morto e sparito per sempre…

Duncan non dice nulla, ma si avvicina al divano e si china, afferrando la nuca di Louis per attirarlo in un bacio delicato dove le loro labbra scivolano l’una sull’altra e i loro sospiri si fondono in uno solo. Quando Duncan si tira indietro, Louis mormora dalla soddisfazione. Duncan gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli e si raddrizza, qualsiasi tenerezza che svanisce rapidamente dalla sua espressione.

“Non posso farti questo, tesoro,” mormora, “sei bellissimo quando dormi.”

Le parole si posano con tormento sul corpo di Louis, fluendo dall’orecchio fino allo stomaco, posandosi lì come un macigno di piombo irremovibile. Il mormorio è così basso, le parole così tenere, ma non c’è nient’altro che vuoto nell’espressione di Duncan, e la pelle di Louis brulica con la voglia di scuoterlo e riportare in vita qualsiasi cosa avessero un tempo. _Se sono bellissimo_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, _perché non vuoi stringermi? Perché non vuoi dormire con me?_ Non glielo chiede. Non vuole davvero saperlo. Non vuole sapere quale parte del suo corpo disgusti di più il suo ragazzo, o perché sia così determinato a passare la notte altrove.

“Passa una buona serata,” dice Louis con un certo sforzo.

Duncan gli sorride e i suoi occhi si illuminano all’istante. Brilla di vittoria e trionfo, mentre lo stomaco di Louis si agita in preda alla tristezza.

“Devo solo prendere il mio orologio dalla tua macchina. Mi puoi dare le chiavi?”

Louis le tira fuori dai jeans e le lancia a Duncan, il quale se le rigira sul mignolo e si passa l’altra mano tra i capelli.

“Dovresti chiamare Liam,” dice Duncan con un sorriso frizzante, “farvi una serata tra ragazzi o qualcosa del genere.”

Louis riesce a sentire gli occhi spalancarsi sul proprio volto. _Una serata tra ragazzi?_ Duncan lo sta incoraggiando a invitare un altro uomo in casa loro mentre lui non c’è? Duncan non è d’accordo con una cosa del genere, _non può_ esserlo. È tremendamente simile a quella volta in cui l’ha lasciato uscire con Taylor perché aveva rotto la nuova pistola per tatuaggi di Louis. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo fino a che Louis non l’aveva trovata nella spazzatura e gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni. _Si tratta di questo? Sta cercando di farsi perdonare qualcosa in anticipo?_

“Sì, uhm, ottima idea,” concorda Louis, sentendosi completamente preso alla sprovvista.

Duncan gli fa l’occhiolino ed esce poi dalla porta. La testa di Louis sta martellando. La prende tra le mani e si concentra sui respiri profondi. _Non sta succedendo. Smettila di essere così paranoico, cazzo. Ti ama; ti ha sempre amato. Smettila._

La testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto quando sente sbattere la porta di casa, che annuncia il ritorno di Duncan. I suoi occhi si spalancano quando Duncan gli sale sopra cavalcioni, afferrandogli i capelli sulla nuca e tirando forte. Il movimento fa sbattere la testa di Louis contro lo schienale.

“Pensavi di passarla liscia, vero?” chiede, la voce bassa e minacciosa.

I suoi occhi si infiammano con quella pericolosa combinazione di rabbia ed eccitazione; l’eccitazione che sembra ottenere dall’esercitare il controllo su Louis.

“Passarla liscia con cosa?” chiede Louis, i nervi alla base del collo che formicolano per quanto forte siano tirati i suoi capelli.

Duncan stringe ancora più forte; gli gira la testa da un lato in modo che Louis abbia una visuale libera sull’oggetto che Duncan ha sbattuto sul tavolino dietro di loro. È un mazzo di rose rosse, alcuni petali caduti sulla moquette e un bigliettino stracciato al suo fianco. Tutto il mondo di Louis comincia a tremare e riesce a percepire ogni rumore eccetto il suo respiro. Si è dimenticato del bouquet. Si è dimenticato di sbarazzarsene prima di arrivare a casa. _Cazzo_.

“ _Grazie di tutto, Lou. Alla prossima, Basil. Baci baci,_ ” cita Duncan con una voce falsamente allegra, stringendo i capelli di Louis tra le dita e tirando fino a che, con un ghigno soddisfatto, non nota le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

“Non è come, non è– è solo un cliente,” si affretta a dire Louis, “Te lo giuro. Voleva solo ringraziarmi per avergli fatto il tatuaggio.”

“O per esserti fatto _lui_?” insiste Duncan, spingendo forte il petto di Louis nell’alzarsi, “voleva ringraziarti per avergli succhiato il cazzo come la lurida puttanella che sei, non è vero? Pensavi che se li avessi nascosti nella tua macchina, non li avrei trovati.”

“No,” dice Louis con voce stridula, premendosi i polsi sugli occhi per fermare le lacrime, “no, non è successo niente.”

Louis sente il rumore della cintura di Duncan mentre la apre e la sfila dai passanti, buttandola per terra. Il corpo di Louis comincia a tremare al rumore della zip e trasalisce quando Duncan lo afferra, spostando il suo corpo come una bambola di pezza fino a farlo sdraiare sul divano, la testa sollevata contro il bracciolo. Louis non apre gli occhi nel sentire Duncan sistemarsi sul suo petto, le braccia ai lati della sua testa. Il peso è troppo e Louis sente mancarsi l’aria, ma poi Duncan scivola in avanti e appoggia la sua erezione sulla sua bocca aperta, e ci sono altre cose a cui pensare.

“Succhia,” gli ordina Duncan, spingendo in avanti fino a che il suo membro non si ritrova a bloccare la gola di Louis, “succhiami come hai succhiato lui, pezzo di merda. Fammi vedere quanto fai schifo.”

Gli occhi di Louis cominciano a lacrimare e la testa a martellare per la carenza di ossigeno, ma si limita a stringere la bocca e muovere la testa su e giù, annaspando attorno all’erezione di Duncan e sgocciolando saliva sul mento. Le spinte di Duncan si fanno sempre più irregolari, fino a che non solleva la testa di Louis dal bracciolo in modo che il suo uccello scivoli automaticamente ancora più in profondità nella sua gola, gravando allo stesso tempo sul suo petto. I suoi testicoli sbattono contro il mento di ogni volta che spinge con violenza, grugnendo e affondando le unghie sui bicipiti di Louis. Louis soffoca mentre Duncan aumenta il ritmo, sbattendo contro la sua gola con la testa piegata all’indietro e le ciglia che fremono a ritmi frenetici contro le guance.

“Sì, cazzo,” ringhia Duncan, stringendo la nuca di Louis per tenerlo fermo, bloccando completamente l’ingresso di ossigeno mentre spinge un altro paio di volte e viene direttamente nella sua gola. “Ingoia tutto, cazzo. Non ti azzardare a spostarti.”

Louis comincia a vedere le stelle e i grugniti di Duncan si fanno sempre più deboli alle sue orecchie, i polmoni troppo vuoti per funzionare mentre quasi perde i sensi. Duncan finalmente si tira fuori, sgocciolando sperma sulle labbra e sul mento di Louis mentre il suo membro ormai molle scivola sul suo collo. Louis rantola, un dolore lancinante al petto mentre i suoi polmoni protestano per l’improvviso afflusso d’ossigeno, e per il fatto che il peso di Duncan stia ancora gravando su di lui.

Duncan si solleva dal suo petto e gli fa cenno di alzarsi. _Non è finita, oddio, non è finita_. Il ragazzo si stravacca quindi sul divano e osserva Louis con aria deliberatamente speculativa, come se stesse decidendo il modo migliore per punirlo. Louis sente le ginocchia molli e la gola di carta vetrata. Non ricorda di essere mai stato così terrorizzato da Duncan.

“Togliti i vestiti,” dice alla fine il ragazzo, indicando pigramente i jeans neri di Louis e il parka blu scuro.

Louis si spoglia in un istante, sentendosi per niente a suo agio con lo sguardo cinico e distaccato di Duncan addosso, tremando a causa dell’aria fredda nella stanza. Louis sa che lo sguardo di Duncan rileverà tutte le imperfezioni che non è riuscito ancora a perfezionare. Rileverà tutte le cose che Duncan voleva che sistemasse e che Louis non ha fatto, come lo strato di ciccia attorno al suo stomaco e ai fianchi e la mancanza di muscoli sul petto.

“Toccati,” gli ordina Duncan, gli occhi freddi e crudeli.

Louis non potrebbe essere più molle.

“Non riesco–”

“Toccati,” ripete Duncan, il volume e l’intensità della voce che aumentano nell’assestare Louis con uno sguardo che gli dice che non è il momento di discutere.

Louis guida la sua mano verso il suo membro, facendo scivolare il pugno verso la punta; la sua pelle formicola da quanto tutto questo sia sbagliato. Riesce ancora a sentire il sapore di Duncan nella bocca e i suoi polmoni non hanno ancora smesso di innescare il dolore attraverso il suo corpo ogni volta che respira troppo profondamente. Ma non ha scelta. Non ha altra scelta se non sottomettersi. Louis chiude gli occhi e stringe la presa, cercando di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che riesca a farlo venire velocemente, in modo da poterla finire il prima possibile, in modo che possa svignarsela con la coda tra le gambe per la vergogna e affrontare le sue inadeguatezze da solo. Sempre che sia quello che Duncan vuole. È molto probabile che voglia solo portarlo a un passo dall’orgasmo in modo da tenerlo lì per tutto il tempo necessario affinché Louis crolli.

“Sei disgustoso,” dice Duncan a voce bassa, e le dita di Louis sono ancora sul suo membro, il respiro che vacilla al suono dei sibili di Duncan.

“Continua,” dice Duncan, come uno scienziato che esorta una cavia a correre più veloce sulla ruota.

È come un direttore che costringe la sua orchestra a suonare più velocemente finché i musicisti non cominciano a stancarsi e i suoni discordanti degli strumenti sovraccarichi cominciano a cozzare e sovrapporsi.

Il fremito familiare avvolge il corpo di Louis mentre ficca le dita dei piedi sulla moquette per impedire alla sua mano di tremare mentre si muove sulla sua lunghezza. Accarezza la punta, alla ricerca di una reazione. _Non ti dice mai quanto tu sia meraviglioso?_ Louis non si è mai sentito così piccolo sotto lo sguardo di qualcuno come in quel momento, nudo ed esposto con tutte le sue imperfezioni in mostra. La debolezza del suo cuore lo tradisce quando le lacrime gli bagnano le ciglia, pronte a cadere se prova a muovere anche solo un dito.

“Nessuno ti vuole se non per la tua bocca e per il tuo culo. Niente di più, Louis. Tutti quei ragazzi a cui devi averlo succhiato e nessuno di loro ti vuole _davvero_ , a parte me. Cosa farai quando non ti vorrò più? Non avrai niente, non sarai niente.”

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e le lacrime scivolano sul suo viso, ignorate, mentre fissa con aria vacua il viso di Duncan. Qualcosa scatta dentro di lui, e capisce cosa deve fare. Non può tirarsi fuori da questa situazione in nessun altro modo. Quindi, nella sua mente viaggia altrove, per stare con qualcun altro e, finalmente, una sorta di calore fluisce nel suo corpo. Sente la sensazione fantasma di un paio di mani delicate sulle guance, e di un dito che si muove sulla sua apertura. Una voce roca e profonda che sussurra solo a lui, “ _sei molto sexy._ ”

Sente delle labbra carnose curiosare la sua apertura e dei grossi pollici accarezzare le curve del suo viso mentre avvolge le gambe attorno al suo compagno immaginario, facendosi penetrare in profondità dalla sua erezione pulsante. Si muove a ritmo dei loro battiti e preme le labbra sulla giugulare della sua fantasia, spinto dai respiri mozzati e tremanti tra i suoi capelli. Louis geme e stringe la presa sulla propria erezione nel tornare a uno stato mentale più lucido, lo sguardo torvo di Duncan a riempire nuovamente la sua vista.

Louis vuole disperatamente mostrare quanto vale. Vuole disperatamente mostrare che non è debole come le lacrime che scivolano dal mento sulla curva del collo. Passa il pollice sulla goccia di liquido preseminale sulla sua punta e la usa per muoversi nel suo pugno, con quella voce profonda che sospira il suo nome. _Louis. Dio, Lou._ È un sospiro appagato ed estatico che risuona nelle sue orecchie quando il suo membro comincia a schizzare sperma tra le sue dita.

“Ora te ne puoi andare,” dice Duncan, riportandolo sulla Terra con un impatto violento.

Le gambe di Louis quasi collassano sotto di lui. Allo stato attuale, vacillano energicamente e lui si piega su se stesso in modo protettivo, portando le braccia attorno allo stomaco mentre incrocia una gamba sopra l’altra per nascondere la sua erezione ancora pulsante.

“ _Ti prego…_ ”

Gli occhi affilati di Duncan lo squadrano dalla testa ai piedi con un solo obiettivo, quello di distruggere ogni dignità rimasta. La sua bocca si curva verso il basso con disappunto mentre scuote la testa, palesemente disgustato. _È disgustato da me._

“Mi irrita anche solo vederti. Stanotte vai a stare da tua madre. Sono sicuro che la mammina rimboccherà le copertine del suo Boo e gli dirà tutto quello che vuole sentire,” il ghigno di Duncan è crudele, gli occhi scuri, “forse un giorno capirà che razza di schifoso succhiacazzi è suo figlio.”

Louis non risponde. Non può, non senza singhiozzare. Allunga le mani sul pavimento per recuperare i suoi vestiti e metterseli addosso più in fretta che può, cercando di ignorare gli occhi pieni d’odio su di lui mentre trattiene le lacrime. Va di corsa in camera loro e riempie rapidamente una borsa con dei vestiti per la notte. Quando torna in soggiorno, non lo sfiora nemmeno l’idea di salutare. Questo finché non si sente strattonare la manica della giacca e spingere contro il muro. La sua testa sbatte così violentemente da fargli vedere le stelle. Louis tiene lo sguardo fisso su un punto sulla moquette e cerca di pensare a tutt’altro. Pensa ai gemelli; al visino innocente di Doris e ai piedini di Ernest. Dio, li ama già così tanto.

“Non azzardarti neanche per il cazzo a fare come se te ne stessi andando di tua spontanea volontà. Ti sto buttando fuori.” Duncan stringe la sua giacca, sbattendolo contro il muro, “guardami quando ti parlo, frocio.”

Gli occhi di Louis si spostano sui suoi e una risata leggermente isterica gli sfocia dalle labbra. Duncan lo guarda con odio.

“Anche tu sei frocio,” dice Louis come se niente fosse.

Duncan spalanca la porta e lo spinge fuori, lanciandogli la borsa dietro come se Louis fosse un qualche adolescente ribelle che ha bisogno di essere messo alla porta.

“Disgustoso,” ripete Duncan con ferocia, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.

Louis non vuole pensare alle conseguenze o con lucidità, al momento. Vuole solo che qualcuno si prenda cura di lui. I suoi occhi si posano sulla porta di Harry, e si ritrova lì davanti prima anche solo di poter pensare se sia una decisione saggia o meno.

 

**

 

“Non posso credere che sia venuta a vivere con te, di punto in bianco,” dice Harry con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di incredulità.

Olly sorride e inclina la testa, quasi timidamente, come se la sua felicità fosse troppa e troppo privata per condividerla. L’immagine fa sospirare Harry dal desiderio. Ma comunque, la luce negli occhi di Olly e il modo in cui ha parlato di Caroline quando si sono incontrati per un drink all’inizio della settimana era indubbiamente adorabile.

 

**

 

Caroline aveva chiamato nel bel mezzo della loro chiacchierata, e Harry aveva ascoltato con un sorriso da schiaffi mentre la ragazza aveva chiesto a Olly di lui.

“No, non è interessato,” aveva insistito Olly, “sul serio.”

“Ti amo,” aveva soffiato alla fine dopo qualche altra frecciatina amichevole, “e questo pagliaccio con i capelli ricci non può competere con te.”

“Ehiiii,” aveva protestato Harry, stringendo a sé il suo drink alla frutta con un broncio offeso.

Olly si era limitato a dargli delle pacche sulla testa e ammiccare.

“Certo, tesoro. Ora te lo passo.”

Il momento dopo, Harry si era ritrovato al telefono con Caroline mentre Olly ridacchiava alla sua espressione sorpresa.

“Pronto?” aveva detto con esitazione.

La voce che gli era arrivata all’orecchio era piuttosto profonda per essere di una donna, ma allo stesso tempo molto gentile.

“Harry,” aveva detto Caroline con disinvoltura, come se lo conoscesse già intimamente. Come se l’avesse chissà come già incontrato senza che lui lo sapesse, “Ho una questione da chiarire con te.”

Harry aveva sollevato appena le sopracciglia, e Olly gli aveva mimato, “che sta dicendo?” con la bocca. Harry gli aveva fatto un cenno con la mano, intimandogli di lasciar perdere e usando poi la sua voce da affari.

“Sì, signorina Flack?”

Non era preparato alla risatina dall’altra parte del telefono. L’aveva fatto sorridere, mentre portava il bicchiere alle labbra.

“Sei attratto dal mio ragazzo?”

Harry aveva mormorato, pensieroso, per poi scansionare il corpo di Olly con gli occhi per qualche istante. Olly era attraente? Cazzo, sì. Harry sarebbe andato a letto con lui un mese prima? Assolutamente sì, ma Harry era _tuttora_ attratto da lui? No. Olly non si leccava le dita senza alcun motivo apparente o si portava le mani alla bocca per nascondere una risata. Non aveva un bel culo rotondo o quel modo tremendamente carino di spostarsi la frangia di lato con un movimento secco del polso.

“Nope, nemmeno un po’. Sembra il culo di una scimmia.”

Olly gli aveva a quel punto rubato l’ombrellino dal suo drink e l’aveva spezzato a metà per vendicarsi. Harry aveva piegato il labbro inferiore come un bambino imbronciato, e Olly aveva riso.

“Harry!” l’aveva rimproverato Caroline con quello stesso tono familiare.

“Sì, signorina Flack?”

“Nulla,” aveva sospirato, “credo che tu mi piaccia. Voglio conoscere il tuo vero amore.”

Harry aveva sollevato un sopracciglio verso Olly, che non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ma si era tenuto comunque occupato tracannando il suo drink.

“Non so cosa ti abbia detto Olly, ma–”

“Oh Harry, non essere timido, e soprattutto non arrenderti. Prima che te ne renda conto, starai sommerso di pannolini e vestiti per bambini con il tuo amore seduto sul grembo!”

Harry aveva squittito senza volerlo a quell’immagine mentale, maledicendo poi la sua mancanza di calma. È solo che… il pensiero di avere dei bambini e Louis con i _loro_ bambini… quei due concetti erano destinati a fargli provare delle cose. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi eccessivamente, giusto? Era al cento per cento in controllo della situazione e di se stesso.

 

**

 

“Non credeva ci fosse un motivo per cui dovessimo stare ancora lontani,” dice Olly, sistemandosi sul divano di Harry con i piedi infilati sotto il sedere, “perché abbiamo già perso un sacco di tempo e ehi, non avevo intenzione di lamentarmi. Porca vacca, l’avrei sposata in quel momento se fosse stata pronta.”

L’affermazione fa scoppiare a ridere Harry. Sembra un sacco qualcosa che direbbe Niall.

“Odio quanto siate carini,” si lamenta Harry, nascondendo la testa tra le mani, “mi viene da vomitare.”

Olly ride e allunga una mano per dargli una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla.

“Accadrà anche a voi, tesoro. Ma non se continui a deprimerti qui in casa ed evitarlo.”

Harry solleva la testa per rivolgergli un broncio, gli occhi piegati verso il basso.

“Non lo sto evitando,” mente Harry.

“Mi hai detto che non lo vedi da una settimana–”

“L’ho invitato qui oggi,” lo interrompe Harry agitando la mano, gesticolando esageratamente verso la torre di focaccine glassate sul tavolo accanto a sé, “Ho anche fatto delle cose al forno per lui. Gli ho chiesto se voleva provare le mie–”

Harry si interrompe, corrucciandosi.

“Le tue?” chiede Olly, perplesso.

Harry arrossisce violentemente, scivolando giù dal divano e piegandosi in avanti per sbattere la testa contro il tavolino.

“Credo… credo di avergli chiesto di provare le mie chiappe,” geme Harry.

[ndt. Stesso gioco di parole di prima con ‘buns’.]

Olly scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente, smettendo solo quando Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Oh ma dai, Harry,” Olly gli tira un pugno leggero sulla spalla, “Sono sicuro che non sia il motivo per cui non è venuto. Hai delle chiappette adorabili, piccolo.”

Harry gli rivolge un sorriso affettuoso mentre striscia il dito sulla glassa di una delle focaccine e lo trascina poi al centro del viso di Olly.

“Non farti sentire da Caroline mentre lo dici,” lo prende in giro.

Il viso di Olly rimane neutro per un istante, il sorriso assente, ma poi emette un potente grido di battaglia e comincia a colpire la testa di Harry, lanciandogli le focaccine in faccia mentre Harry tenta inutilmente di schivarle e scappare allo stesso tempo. Squittisce come una ragazzina e corre verso la porta, ma Olly lo acchiappa all’istante, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita e cercando di spalmare la glassa sui ricci di Harry. Proprio in quel momento, arriva un bussare leggero ed esitante dalla porta e prima che Harry possa dirgli di no, Olly la spalanca, un braccio ancora stretto attorno alla vita di Harry.

Harry vorrebbe che Olly si volatilizzasse all’istante. Louis è lì in piedi con una borsa tra le braccia, una giacca troppo grande e la zip dei jeans aperta, chiaramente a sua insaputa. Ci sono lacrime sulle sue guance e i tendini della gola si stringono con ogni respiro, come se stesse cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi. I capelli sulla nuca sono sparati in strane angolazioni e sembra che tutto il corpo sia scosso da fremiti. Harry non può farne a meno. Il suo primo pensiero è, _Chi ha ferito il mio bambino in questo modo?_ Poi si ricorda che questo è il mondo reale e non una delle sue fantasie romantiche. Louis non è suo, né vuole esserlo.

Tuttavia, Harry desidera disperatamente attirarlo a sé e far sparire tutto, accarezzare i capelli di Louis con le dita, far scivolare la mano sotto le ciocche morbide e massaggiargli la testa. Vuole sfiorare le labbra di Louis con le proprie fino a far sparire i singhiozzi, e venerare la pelle morbida attorno alla sua vita, succhiando la pelle dei fianchi fino a farlo arrossire e fargli rovesciare le pupille. Non è un’opzione e Harry mette i pensieri da parte per dopo. Trova piuttosto difficile negare che quelle fantasie sul toccare Louis ultimamente sembrino occupare la totalità delle sue seghe.

“Olly,” dice con fermezza, osservando gli occhi di Louis inasprirsi nello spostarsi per un attimo sul braccio di Olly attorno a lui e tornando poi sul suo viso, “per favore, vai a prendermi dei fazzoletti e non tornare per almeno cinque minuti.”

“Detto fatto,” acconsente Olly rapidamente, rivolgendo un’occhiata eloquente a Harry prima di sparire oltre la cucina, verso il corridoio.

Harry non ci pensa due volte a prendere la borsa dalle mani di Louis e lanciarla sul divano prima di trascinarlo dentro. Eppure sono le braccia di Louis che si chiudono attorno alla sua vita, ed è Louis che gira la testa in modo che la sua guancia sfreghi la pelle nuda sopra la scollatura della maglietta nera di Harry. Quest’ultimo sente le lacrime di Louis scivolargli sulla pelle e la gola gli si stringe per un dolore acuto e condiviso. Avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle del ragazzo e lascia scivolare una delle sue mani sulla sua schiena per accarezzargli la parte più bassa.

“Olly, ovvero… il ragazzo con cui sei uscito?” chiede Louis inaspettatamente, scostandosi appena per guardare Harry da sotto le ciglia bagnate, gli occhi vulnerabili e bisognosi d’affetto.

Harry annuisce e osserva con curiosità l’espressione di Louis gelarsi. Louis si allontana da lui e si sistema sul divano, dove Olly era seduto fino a un attimo prima. Lancia un’occhiata alla glassa e alle focaccine dimenticate sul pavimento con uno sguardo affranto che Harry vuole cancellare con un bacio.

Invece, segue Louis sul divano e gli prende la mano, stringendola ripetutamente con dolcezza fino a che non smette di tremare, e Louis solleva lo sguardo su di lui. Un sorriso delicato e leggermente incerto fa capolino sulle sue labbra mentre solleva la mano libera per togliere della glassa dai ricci di Harry. Quest’ultimo piega appena la testa in modo che il palmo di Louis possa aderire completamente, e Louis gli accarezza i capelli per un attimo, facendogli fuoriuscire un sospiro.

“Louis, cosa–”

“Non chiedermi cosa sia successo, Harry. Ti prego,” lo supplica Louis, gli occhi sul grembo mentre altre lacrime gli solcano il viso, “ti prego, lascia perdere.”

Harry sospira ma non aggiunge altro. Si limita a osservare Louis piangere in silenzio e aspettare che lui gli chieda qualcosa, così da potergliela fornire.

“Mi dispiace avervi interrotto,” dice Louis sottovoce. Gesticola verso il macello di glassa e focaccine sul pavimento e i suoi occhi scivolano nuovamente su quelli di Harry, come se per qualche motivo fosse stato uno sforzo enorme tenerli lontani prima di quel momento, “ma posso stare con te? Solo per stanotte. Ti prego.”

La mano di Harry si tende di propria iniziativa per avvolgere la guancia di Louis, stringendo con delicatezza. Harry ama il modo in cui gli occhi di Louis si inumidiscono in risposta, la bocca che si solleva più saldamente solo perché Harry l’ha toccato.

“Certo, Lou,” lo rassicura Harry, abbassando poi lo sguardo sui suoi jeans, “ma forse è meglio se ti chiudi la patta, piccolo.”

Louis arrossisce e si alza troppo velocemente nella fretta di sistemare il problema. Ricade sul grembo di Harry, atterrandogli col culo sull’inguine e poggiando le mani sul suo petto.

“Scusa,” sussurra Louis, ma le sue mani si muovono indipendenti dal resto del corpo.

Scorrono sui suoi pettorali fino ad arrivare alle spalle, stringendo con delicatezza prima di ripetere lo stesso percorso al contrario. C’è rimorso nella rigidità della postura di Louis, che brucia incessantemente nei suoi occhi, ma non allontana ancora le mani. Tutto quello che Harry può fare è non restituire il gesto. Proprio mentre lo sguardo di Louis si posa finalmente su quello di Harry, e i loro occhi si incastrano come una chiave alla serratura, Olly riappare con un grido. Louis scivola giù dal grembo di Harry, sistemandosi sul divano accanto a lui. Si mette a giocare con le proprie mani, ignorando intenzionalmente Olly.

“Fazzoletti della Disney, tesoro?” le sopracciglia di Louis si inarcano quando Olly prende in giro Harry, “sul serio?”

“Da’ qua,” dice Harry, prendendo la scatola dalle mani di Olly mentre quest’ultimo prende posto sul divano opposto a Harry e Louis.

Sembra un po’ un idolo delle ragazzine, con i suoi jeans aderenti, la camicia bianca e la giacca in pelle marrone che enfatizza il blu dei suoi occhi. I suoi capelli sono perfettamente acconciati come al solito, e la luminosità che deriva dall’essere innamorato e ricambiato fa davvero tanto per lui.

Il cuore di Harry gli batte forte nel petto quando si accorge che Louis ha lo sguardo fisso su Olly, con una sorta di fervore nella sua espressione. Louis è forse attratto da Olly? Un’ondata di irrazionale gelosia gli risale la spina dorsale, facendogli andare a fuoco le interiora e stringere convulsamente le dita attorno alle cosce. _Non è attratto da lui_ , realizza Harry un attimo dopo, _ha un ragazzo, imbecille._

Harry afferra un paio di fazzoletti dalla scatola e li porge a Louis, ma quest’ultimo è troppo impegnato a fissare, e Olly lo sta osservando in maniera simile. Harry si limita a sospirare e darsi da fare. Afferra un lato del suo viso, facendo scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli come piace a lui, e massaggiandogli la testa con piccoli cerchi mentre gli occhi di Louis si chiudono e fa fuoriuscire un piccolo gemito. Piega la testa all’indietro e Harry coglie l’opportunità per girargliela con delicatezza e pulirgli il naso. Usa gli altri fazzoletti per asciugargli gli occhi. Louis non li apre fino a che Harry non cattura l’ultima lacrima errante con il pollice e quando lo fa, appare tranquillo e assonnato. Harry vuole portarlo a letto in quel preciso istante.

“Stai bene?” chiede Harry, ignorando la presenza di Olly.

Immagina che Olly capirà. Louis annuisce e all’improvviso Harry se lo ritrova di nuovo tra le braccia, quando Louis gli monta sopra come un koala assonnato che scala un albero. Il gesto gli ispira un entusiasmante insieme di immagini riguardanti altri modi in cui Louis potrebbe scalarlo come un albero. Harry scaccia i propri pensieri perversi dalla testa e si focalizza sul presente.

Louis gli nasconde la testa sul lato del collo, e allunga le braccia sotto quelle di Harry per aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, tenendolo stretto. I grossi bicipiti di Louis sono premuti contro i suoi, e Harry riesce a percepirne il calore persino attraverso la giacca. Lascia scivolare una mano tra i capelli del ragazzo per raggiungere la sua nuca, ma Louis si immobilizza e sobbalza impaurito quando Harry posa la mano in quel punto. La reazione fa accigliare Harry, ma quando comincia a massaggiarlo con delicatezza e accarezzare l’inizio della sua spina dorsale con il pollice, Louis si rilassa. Inarca la schiena come un gatto e si accoccola più vicino.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” gli sussurra Harry e per un istante, sono solo loro su quel divano, ad abbracciarsi stretti come se fossero la salvezza l’uno dell’altro.

Forse è così.

“Sì,” sospira Louis, stringendo Harry un’ultima volta prima di scivolare nuovamente sul divano.

Quando Harry alza lo sguardo, Olly ha la testa piegata di lato e un sorriso sincero sul viso. “ _Odio quanto siate carini,_ ” gli mima con la bocca, ripetendo parole che Harry gli ha rivolto poco prima con un sorrisetto. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e ringrazia il cielo che Louis sia troppo impegnato a chiudersi _effettivamente_ la zip per notare lo scambio.

“Quindi tu sei Louis?” chiede Olly, buttandosi finalmente nella mischia con un sorriso gentile rivolto verso l’altro ragazzo, “il vicino molesto di cui Harry mi ha parlato così tanto?”

Harry allunga il piede per tirare un calcio a Olly, mentre Louis corruga la fronte con aria preoccupata. Harry gli stringe la spalla per rassicurarlo, trascinando il pollice lungo la sua scapola.

“Sta scherzando,” lo rassicura, lanciando un’altra occhiataccia a Olly per sicurezza, “crede di essere divertente.”

“Sono serio, non fa che parlare di–”

Harry è in procinto di imbavagliare Olly, quando Louis lo fa per lui, interrompendolo con calma precisione.

“Quindi tu sei Olly, il ragazzo di cui non ho mai sentito parlare, a parte per un pessimo appuntamento?” asserisce Louis con un sorriso a labbra strette.

“Louis,” sussulta Harry, scioccato.

La testa di Louis si gira di scatto verso Harry, e lo sguardo ostile lascia posto alla tristezza. Allunga una mano per stringere la coscia di Harry, del tutto mortificato.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” dice con sincerità, “posso– potrei usare il bagno?”

Harry è ammutolito, quindi si limita ad annuire, ma quando sente il calcio di Olly, biascica qualche parola.

“Certo. Non devi chiedere, Lou.”

Louis gli arruffa i capelli nell’alzarsi, un sorriso a danzargli sulle labbra, rotto e sbilanciato, come se non fosse molto certo su come sollevare entrambi gli angoli della bocca. Come se potesse smontarsi da un momento all’altro. Harry inarca la schiena e per poco non trascina nuovamente Louis sulle sue gambe, desideroso di stringerlo a sé e sussurrargli parole dolci all’orecchio fino a fargli tornare il vero sorriso.

“Ha una bella faccia tosta, il tuo ragazzo,” commenta Olly improvvisamente.

[ndt. Olly dice ‘your boy’, non ‘your boyfriend’, che ha una sfumatura leggermente diversa.]

“Non è il mio ragazzo,” dice Harry, suonando solo un po’ petulante, “e non ha mai… non l’ho mai visto così. L’ho visto arrabbiato, ma non… sembrava quasi che fosse–”

“Geloso,” conclude Olly.

Harry sbuffa una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo. _Come se fosse possibile_. Che motivo avrebbe Louis di essere geloso di chiunque passi il tempo con Harry? È innamorato di un altro. La sola idea è ridicola. Olly alza gli occhi al cielo di rimando e si alza in piedi, invitando Harry a fare lo stesso.

“Perché? Non voglio andare a parlarci. Dagli un po’ di tempo… ha solo bisogno di tempo per respirare. Gliel’ho letto negli occhi,” dice Harry piano.

“No,” sbuffa Olly, “Questo lo so, stupidotto. Vieni con me. Volere è potere.”

Harry sospira ma si alza comunque, seguendo Olly verso la cucina.

“Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu abbia in mente.”

Olly si limita ad ammiccare, ovviamente, trascinandolo poi attraverso la cucina e in camera sua. Che, guarda caso, si trova accanto al bagno.

“Cosa stiamo–”

Olly chiude la porta con un calcio e spinge Harry contro la superficie. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo si spalancano, mentre gli mette una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.

“Cosa diavolo credi di–”

Olly solleva la gamba e gli tira una ginocchiata in mezzo alle gambe, più forte che può. Un gemito di dolore gli fuoriesce dalle labbra, diventando sempre più forte quando inizia a sentire davvero il dolore. Si piega in avanti, cercando di ricordare come abbia potuto pensare che Olly Murs fosse un buon amico da invitare a casa per un drink. Quel ragazzo è uno psicopatico. Quando il dolore si affievolisce abbastanza, Harry si raddrizza e avanza verso Olly, la rabbia chiara negli occhi.

“Giuro che ti ammaz–”

“Shh,” sibila Olly, lo sguardo insistente, “fidati di me.”

Harry ancora non ha idea di che diavolo stia succedendo, ma non c’è tempo di chiedere, perché Olly prende di nuovo la mira, e Harry si concentra sul proteggere i propri gioielli dal ginocchio enorme di Olly. Ma Harry non è buono a difendersi, quindi quando Olly lo tiene fermo, non ha speranze. Olly gli allontana rapidamente le braccia, ma mira più in alto questa volta, tirandogli una gomitata dritta nello stomaco e facendolo rimanere senza fiato, piegandosi nuovamente dal dolore.

“Oh Cristo,” geme Harry, “Olly! Brutto str-”

“Sì piccolo,” grida Olly, alzando la voce a un livello osceno, sorridendo a ammiccando lascivamente. Cosa diavolo gli è preso? “Ti piace, non è vero? La mia bocca dappertutto. Voglio sentirti.”

Harry sospetta che Olly sia una specie di invasato che si eccita con la violenza. È inquietante, per usare un eufemismo. Harry deve davvero imparare a scegliersi meglio gli amici…ma Olly gli era sembrato un tipo così affidabile e sincero. Un tipo affidabile e sincero con una maledetta perversione, a quanto pare.

“Sei pronto?” sussurra Olly.

Harry si volta e indietreggia verso l’angolo della stanza, le mani sollevate in difesa mentre osserva Olly in modo minaccioso. Quest’ultimo lo segue come un gatto con la preda, e Harry sente il cuore martellargli nel petto, le gambe completamente di piombo. È così distratto dalla minaccia incombente che non sente il cigolio della porta del bagno e i passi leggeri sulle assi del pavimento fuori dalla camera. Harry sa che è inutile difendersi. Tutto quello che può fare è chiudere gli occhi, rannicchiarsi e pregare Dio che Olly non lo renda sterile.

“Sì piccolo, forza, vieni per me.”

Harry si prepara all’impatto, un’espressione confusa sul viso nel cercare di comprendere le parole di Olly. Prima che arrivi qualsiasi impatto, sente un forte bussare alla porta, sempre maggiore quando nessuno risponde.

“Harry,” grida Louis, suonando non poco sconvolto, “Harry, apri la porta.”

Harry non ha mai sentito la voce di Louis così alta e tesa. Si spezza quando Louis dice il suo nome per la seconda volta. Harry si precipita verso la porta, desiderando placare i dubbi di Louis all’istante e alleviargli qualsiasi dolore. Qualsiasi cosa l’abbia sbilanciato così, Harry vuole sistemare tutto.

Sapeva che fosse grave quando Louis si è presentato in lacrime, tremando come una foglia dalla testa ai piedi, ma la sua voce fuori dalla porta è in qualche modo ancora più rotta di prima. A Harry si spezza il cuore. Louis sembra disperato, confuso e sofferente tutto in una volta, ma prima che Harry possa spalancare la porta e sistemare tutto, Olly gli afferra il polso e lo tira indietro. Harry non ha mai voluto picchiare così tanto qualcuno in tutta la sua vita. Duncan potrebbe essere la sola eccezione.

“Olly, giuro su Dio–” dice Harry nel rivolgergli uno sguardo minaccioso, le labbra incurvate verso il basso e i denti stretti.

“Shh,” sussurra Olly, alzando poi la voce nel rivolgersi a Louis, “possiamo aiutarti?”

Segue un colpo di tosse imbarazzato, e poi la voce di Louis diventa implorante e docile. Harry cerca di liberarsi dalla presa di Olly, ma quest’ultimo è dannatamente forte per essere molto più piccolo di Harry.

“Per favore, posso parlare con Harry? _Per favore_.”

“Fai pure,” sospira Olly, sapendo che è una causa persa.

Forse perché Harry si sta dimenando nella sua presa come un cucciolo irritabile. Lancia un’ulteriore occhiataccia ad Olly e si lancia verso la porta, spalancandola con un sospiro di sollievo. Dall’altra parte trova Louis a camminare su e giù per il corridoio, una mano tra i capelli, l’altra tremante al suo fianco.

“Harry,” dice Louis con voce stridula quando sente la porta aprirsi.

Si volta verso Harry e si immobilizza, osservandolo dalla testa ai piedi con attenzione, accigliandosi poi con aria confusa.

“Non sei–”

“Stai bene, Lou?” chiede Harry, muovendosi verso di lui.

Allunga una mano verso la spalla di Louis, ma quest’ultimo lo scaccia e si allontana verso la cucina. Si volta e si appoggia contro il frigo, la bocca in una linea tesa. È perfettamente allineata con la rabbia controllata nei suoi occhi blu fiammeggianti. Harry decide di mantenere un bel po’ di spazio tra loro, appoggiando il sedere contro il bancone dall’altro lato della stanza. Sembra essere la mossa sbagliata, perché Louis sbuffa una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Lou?” dice Harry con esitazione.

“Pensavo che Olly non fosse il tuo tipo,” sbotta il ragazzo, tamburellando le dita con impazienza sul proprio bicipite, come se morisse dalla voglia di lanciare cose, presumibilmente contro Harry.

Harry è preso totalmente alla sprovvista. Non è quello che si aspettava… per niente. La realizzazione lo colpisce quando vede gli occhi di Louis spostarsi tra il suo viso e il corridoio da cui Olly non è ancora emerso. Louis è chiaramente infastidito, e Harry non può fare alcuna supposizione sul perché, ma all’improvviso le azioni di Olly sembrano molto più un piano mal eseguito per aiutarlo piuttosto che una strana perversione. Olly stava cercando, nelle sue migliori intenzioni, seppur erronee, di aiutare Harry.

Louis non aveva sentito l’impatto del gomito di Olly contro lo stomaco di Harry; tutto quel che aveva sentito erano i gemiti osceni di Harry e le parole sconce di Olly. _Pensa che ci stiamo frequentando_. La realizzazione lo avvolge nuovamente, perché se il combustibile della scenata ardente di Louis fosse ciò che ha _sentito_ , cosa comporta questo per loro? È possibile che Louis possa agitarsi così tanto all’idea che lui e Olly facciano sesso?

“Non lo è,” dice Harry con uno sguardo volutamente perso nel vuoto, divertendosi un po’ più di quanto dovrebbe.

Louis fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato con un sospiro e incrocia le braccia al petto. Rivolge uno sguardo omicida oltre Harry e verso il corridoio.

“Non è quello che sembrava,” dice, il tono pieno di accusa.

Harry ridacchia senza volerlo, e gli occhi di Louis scattano nuovamente su di lui, come un elastico tirato al limite. Succhia l’interno della guancia come se stesse cercando di controllarsi, e Harry ha difficoltà a contenere il desiderio di baciare ogni linea furiosa del suo viso.

“Oh, quello?” chiarifica Harry, indicando dietro di sé, “quello era solo… Olly che cazzeggiava. Pensava sarebbe stato divertente se noi, lo sai… avessimo fatto rumore.”

“Divertente?”

Louis inarca un sopracciglio.

Harry annuisce e poi sorride, scrollando debolmente le spalle.

“I ragazzi sono fatti così.”

Louis sbuffa e si poggia maggiormente contro il frigorifero, una gamba piegata con il piede posato sulla superficie bianca e pulita. Distoglie lo sguardo da Harry, la frangia a nascondergli il viso. C’è un’irascibilità così infantile nel suo gesto che Harry può solo continuare a ridere.

“Non vi state frequentando?” chiede Louis scontrosamente.

Harry scuote la testa, realizzando solo in seguito che Louis non lo sta ancora guardando. La testa di Louis si volta verso di lui quando non riceve risposta, e si sporge in avanti, la lingua che fuoriesce a inumidire il labbro inferiore. I suoi occhi blu trafiggono quelli di Harry con il loro mix speciale di apprensione e rabbia.

“Be’?” domanda.

“No,” dice Harry, la voce improvvisamente rauca mentre il suo occhio interiore si concentra sull’involontario movimento osceno della piccola lingua di Louis sulle sue morbide labbra, “no, non ci stiamo frequentando. Siamo solo amici. Ha una ragazza ora, in realtà… si chiama Caroline.”

Louis punta un dito accusatorio verso il viso di Harry.

“Ma tu hai detto–” Louis alza la voce, e Harry sa dove voglia andare a parare.

“Non ho detto niente,” lo interrompe Harry, perfettamente calmo, “sei tu che l’hai pensato.”

“Col cazzo,” sbrocca Louis, tirando un calcio al frigo con un’occhiataccia in direzione di Harry.

“Louis…”

“Be’, avresti potuto correggermi, Harry, cazzo,” impreca Louis, scostandosi la frangia dagli occhi con un sibilo irritato.

Quella ritorna nella stessa posizione un attimo dopo, e Louis incrocia gli occhi nel fissare quella ciocca ostinata. Emette un brontolio ribelle ma decisamente femminile, e Harry non riesce a sopprimere il sorriso affezionato che gli tira gli angoli della bocca. Attraversa la cucina in un istante, fermandosi di fronte a Louis che alza lo sguardo su di lui con una rabbia attenuata. Harry gli sposta con delicatezza la frangia da un lato, la bocca che si contrae appena nel notare gli occhi di Louis addolcirsi momentaneamente. Poi Louis riporta con determinazione la rabbia al suo posto.

“Sei carino quando sei arrabbiato,” dice Harry con un sorrisetto.

Solleva una mano per tracciare le rughe di rabbia sulla pelle sopra il naso a patatina di Louis. Il ragazzo appare ribelle.

“Sì, be’, sto per diventare fottutamente adorabile.”

Scaccia con determinazione la mano di Harry e comincia a colpirgli il petto, facendolo indietreggiare per tutta la stanza con gli occhi predatori. È eccitante, il modo in cui Louis lo costringe a indietreggiare con tale convinzione pur sembrando un piccolo elfo imbronciato. Harry deve lottare duramente per non inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Quando colpisce di nuovo il bancone con il sedere, Louis si ferma, le dita ancora premute sul petto di Harry. Il respiro è rapido e pesante, e gli occhi si posano sulla sua bocca.

“Non farmi fare mai più la cazzo di figura del coglione in questo modo,” soffia, gli occhi infiammati fissi sulla bocca di Harry, mentre la lingua fuoriesce per inumidire le proprie labbra.

 _Sì, tutto quello che vuoi… certo, Louis._ Harry è pronto a cedere la sua anima a patto che Louis continui a guardarlo in quel modo, così acceso e diretto. Gli occhi di Louis non si sono mossi dalle sue labbra, e Harry si chiede cosa succederebbe se premesse la bocca sulla sua. Louis ricambierebbe? Ansimerebbe nella bocca di Harry? La sua bocca si muoverebbe con delicatezza contro quella di Harry nello stesso modo in cui il suo corpo sembra sempre fare quando Harry lo tocca?

“Non lo farò,” gli promette subito Harry, “Scusami.”

Gli occhi di Louis indugiano sulla sua bocca per quella che sembra un’eternità e Harry si limita a guardare, aspettando qualcosa… qualche tipo di segno che Louis lo voglia tanto quanto lui. Il corpo di Harry freme. Ovviamente, grazie alle sue meravigliose scelte in fatto di amici, è in quel momento che Olly fa il suo ingresso in cucina.

“Bene, ragazzi,” grida, troppo forte. Harry e Louis sobbalzano, e Louis si allontana di scatto come se si fosse bruciato, “Credo sia il caso di avviarmi.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, la voce densa dall’emozione. Incontra Olly a metà strada per un abbraccio fraterno e gli sussurra all’orecchio, “sei pazzo, ma credo che forse tu mi abbia fatto un favore.”

Olly gli sorride e si volta poi verso Louis, tendendo la mano in una sorta di offerta di pace.

“Nessun rancore… giusto, amico?”

Louis esita, gli occhi che guizzano verso Harry. Poi afferra con decisione la mano di Olly e la stringe, un debole sorriso sulla bocca.

“Mi dispiace per prima,” dice, “non so cosa mi sia preso.”

“Io credo di saperlo,” dice Olly allegramente, agitando le sopracciglia, “o meglio, di sapere cosa _non_ ti abbia preso.”

“Non te ne stavi andando?” dice Harry, spingendo Olly verso la porta mentre Louis fa un passo indietro, senza dire una parola, “è arrivata l’ora, Olly.”

Harry apre la porta e Olly osserva Louis alle spalle di Harry, lasciando un bacio sulla guancia di Harry e sussurrando un “Non c’è di che”, prima di sgattaiolare fuori dalla porta. Quando Harry si volta, Louis si sta mordendo distrattamente il labbro.

“È un po’ un cascamorto il tuo amico Olly, eh?”

“Un po’,” gli concede Harry, sorridendo debolmente.

Fortunatamente, Louis si limita a scuotere la testa con un sospiro e offre poi a Harry un sorriso sincero, che gli fa stropicciare gli occhi.

“Allora, quando iniziamo a preparare la cena?” chiede.

Harry ridacchia.

“Cos’è questo plurale? Non credo che sarai di grande aiuto.”

“Scusami, Jamie Oliver,” dice Louis con un tono sarcastico, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “solo perché dei buoni noodles istantanei non sono all’altezza dei tuoi standard superiori…”

Harry ridacchia e si avvia verso la cucina, con il debole suono dei passi di Louis dietro di sé. Una volta lì, Harry si volta e si inginocchia di fronte a lui. Le labbra di Louis si dischiudono appena, e il ragazzo appare leggermente stupefatto, anche se solleva un sopracciglio in un tentativo di superiorità. Harry gli rivolge un sorrisetto e gli solleva il piede, sfilandogli la scarpa e il calzino prima di spostarsi sull’altro.

“Non posso avere ospiti a disagio,” spiega con un occhiolino, “nuocerebbe alla mia reputazione.”

Louis sbuffa una risata, ma quando Harry gli stringe la pianta del piede, facendo scorrere i pollici sulle dita, emette un lamento stridulo e le arriccia nella mano di Harry. Quando Harry si raddrizza, Louis si china in avanti e gli sfiora lo zigomo con le labbra, e se Harry non si sbaglia, è esattamente il punto in cui Olly l’ha baciato.

“Grazie,” sospira Louis.

Il sospiro in risposta di Harry è altrettanto soddisfatto.

“Non c’è di che, Lou.”

Harry comincia a preparare un semplice pollo fritto, mentre Louis si siede nuovamente sul bancone, facendo dondolare i piedi e parlando con Hugh Grant, che si è intrufolato in cucina per mangiare e da quel momento si è sistemato ai piedi di Louis. Harry non riesce a trattenersi dall’ondeggiare i fianchi o sorridere a trentadue denti ogni volta che si gira verso Louis e incrocia il suo sguardo. Sembra come se Louis appartenga a quel posto, seduto sul bancone della cucina di Harry, comportandosi come l’aiuto-cuoco più inutile del mondo e chiacchierando con un animale che dice di detestare. Harry si ritrova a canticchiare stupide canzoni d’amore sottovoce.

“Il tuo papà è proprio un idiota,” dice Louis con una voce da bimbo, gli angoli della bocca piegati verso l’alto mentre Hugh Grant miagola in assenso, “Voglio dire, hai visto le sue calamite sul frigo?”

Harry potrebbe o meno avere una collezione di calamite di frutta e verdura che ha acquistato online nel corso degli anni. Zayn è solito portargliene una o due nuove per il suo compleanno ogni anno.

“Varranno una fortuna, un giorno,” sostiene Harry, mescolando il pollo in padella con un sorriso divertito sulla bocca, “la mia collezione sarà parte dell’eredità dei miei figli.”

Louis si piega in avanti per pizzicargli la guancia e Harry sorride, senza sforzarsi troppo di allontanarsi.

“Sono preoccupato per te, Styles,” dice Louis, afflitto, “per te e per i tuoi bimbi con i capelli ricci e i bellissimi occhi verdi.”

“Credo di voler adottare,” si lascia sfuggire Harry, arrossendo appena nel tornare a mescolare gli ingredienti.

Louis rimane in silenzio per un attimo e Harry crede di aver fatto la figura dell’idiota, ma poi Louis gli stringe il braccio e Harry alza lo sguardo per trovare la sua espressione piena di dolcezza e qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più profondo.

“Penso che sia una cosa meravigliosa, Harry,” dice, la voce rauca.

“Grazie,” Harry gli sorride debolmente, “Suppongo che un tempo avrei voluto dei figli miei più che quelli di qualcun altro, ma poi ho realizzato che potrei cambiare la vita intera di una persona, diventando il suo padre adottivo. Potrei assicurarmi che un bambino sappia di essere voluto e amato.”

“Come non è mai successo a te?” chiede Louis, e c’è cautela nella sua voce.

“Già,” dice Harry sbrigativamente, tenendosi occupato ad aggiungere ulteriori spezie.

“Harry.”

Harry continua a mescolare, non abbastanza coraggioso da guardare Louis quando le sue emozioni sono così evidenti sul suo viso, quando battono nel suo petto con così tanto fervore e gli sgorgano dagli occhi. Cosa non darebbe per poter evitare che qualche povero bambino senta mai quel tipo di solitudine che provava lui quando avvolgeva le braccia attorno alla vita di sua madre, e lei lo spingeva via, farfugliando delle scuse sull’avere cose più importanti da fare.

Harry non era un ingenuo. Sapeva bene che molti bambini fossero in una situazione decisamente peggiore della sua, alcuni non avevano neanche mai conosciuto i loro genitori, ma quel pensiero aveva solo reso più forte il suo desiderio di salvare ognuno di loro. Sapeva che non fosse possibile, salvarli tutti, ecco, ma non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a diventare la nuova Angelina. Ha le labbra adatte, questo è poco ma sicuro.

“Harry, tesoro, guardami.”

Harry solleva lentamente la testa e Louis allunga una mano per passargli il pollice sull’angolo dell’occhio, catturando una lacrima solitaria e massaggiandogli poi la tempia.

“Sei così meraviglioso, Harry. Dico sul serio, la persona che sei e quello che fai… è meraviglioso. Cioè, forse è per questo che mi sono innervosito prima,” una forte determinazione riempie gli occhi di Louis, come se abbia appena trovato la soluzione di un difficile problema di matematica, “perché non voglio vederti tra le braccia di qualcuno che non sia all’altezza della tua bontà.”

Sono ironiche, le parole di Louis, ipocrite in realtà, ma poi, possono essere ipocrite? Louis è chiaramente ignaro di ciò che Harry voglia per lui. Harry vuole solo che Louis venga ripagato con la stessa gentilezza ed entusiasmo che offre, ma Louis non sembra condividere il suo pensiero. Perlomeno, non quando si tratta di sé.

Eppure, al di là di tutto, c’è un pensiero più pressante che si fa spazio nella testa di Harry, e forse non dovrebbe essere importante come il resto, ma in qualche modo lo è. È il pensiero che Louis non sia per nulla geloso. Che si stesse solo… preoccupando per Harry. È una cosa carina da fare, e dovrebbe riempirgli il cuore d’affetto, l’idea che Louis sia intimamente preoccupato di quel che si merita, ma in qualche modo il sentimento non viene apprezzato. Harry vuole più di una cosa carina e più di una gentilezza platonica. Per Dio solo sa quale motivo, Harry si ritrova comunque a sperare che Louis lo spinga contro il frigo e gli dica che non vuole vedere Harry con nessun altro.

“Grazie,” dice Harry, sentendosi vuoto.

Capisce che la sensazione filtra attraverso la sua voce, perché Louis si acciglia e Harry riesce a sentire il suo sguardo, anche quando gli dà le spalle. Harry ignora il dolore che gli inonda il petto. Se Louis è così ignaro dei sentimenti di Harry per lui, allora probabilmente non prova nulla. Non per Harry, almeno. Harry è abbastanza sicuro che anche dopo qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra loro quella sera che ha portato Louis a essere sbattuto fuori casa, il ragazzo si precipiterà comunque da Duncan la mattina seguente con la coda tra le gambe, implorando il suo perdono per qualcosa che non ha neanche fatto.

 

**

 

“Posso dormire di nuovo qui,” dice Louis, indicando il divano con un cenno della testa.

Harry ha appena spento la TV e le luci, quindi l’unica illuminazione nella stanza arriva dal lettore DVD e dal riflesso della luce del corridoio sullo schermo della televisione. Harry si acciglia e scuote la testa in risposta.

“No, puoi dormire sul mio letto,” le sopracciglia di Louis scattano verso l’alto e Harry posa una mano sulla sua spalla per tranquillizzarlo, “non con me… ovviamente. Dormirò io qui. Credo che tu abbia bisogno di un lettone morbido e soffice stanotte, e non accetterò un no come risposta.”

Louis sorride con affetto ma incrocia le braccia al petto, sollevando lo sguardo su Harry con aria di sfida.

“Be’, io non ho intenzione di muovermi, Styles.”

Harry potrebbe tranquillamente lanciarsi Louis sulla spalla e portarlo fino al letto, ma in realtà ha un’idea migliore, una che implica molte meno difficoltà. Quindi spinge invece con delicatezza Louis fino a farlo sdraiare, e afferra la coperta sistemata sull’altro divano. La posa su Louis e infila poi i lati sotto i cuscini; il tutto mentre Louis lo osserva con le palpebre semichiuse e uno sguardo concentrato, che quasi brucia la pelle di Harry. Fa scivolare un cuscino sotto la testa di Louis e prima di riuscire a fermarsi, gli scosta la frangia dalla fronte, lasciandogli un bacio sulla pelle morbida.

È diverso dall’ultima volta. Questa volta Louis è sveglio sotto di lui. Questa volta, quando Harry si allontana, la mano di Louis guizza fuori da sotto la coperta per afferrargli la coscia, stringendo forte. Non dice una parola, ma i suoi occhi luccicano e sembra che sia sul punto di piangere, solo che questa volta sembra meno tormentato e più… percettivo. Harry lascia scivolare gli occhi sulle sue ciglia, sulla curva delle sue guance e sulla sua piccola bocca.

“Notte Lou,” gli sussurra tutto sommesso, ma con un luccichio negli occhi.

Louis non dice niente, ma tira fuori una mano da sotto la coperta e agita le dita delicate in un saluto imbarazzato e adorabile. _Ciao, sei minuscolo_. Harry non riesce a non pensare quanto debbano essere morbide le piccole dita di Louis contro le sue labbra, o nella sua bocca calda e umida. Quel pensiero lo porta finalmente ad allontanarsi e camminare verso la propria stanza, anche se, a dire il vero, trascina i piedi per tutto il tragitto. Una volta all’interno, imposta la sveglia da lì a un’ora e si toglie jeans e maglietta, rimanendo in boxer. Scivola sotto le coperte e aspetta che il suo battito smetta di saltare in modo così irregolare prima di chiudere gli occhi e arrendersi all’insorgere del sonno.

 

**

 

Harry si sveglia al suono dell’allarme e scivola giù dal letto con un gemito, gli occhi ancora mezzo chiusi quando i suoi passi felpati lo portano verso la cucina e oltre. L’unica cosa che è in grado di animarlo è il Louis che gli si presenta davanti quando accende il flash del cellulare e abbassa lo sguardo sul divano. Questo Louis è vulnerabile e delicato e terribilmente adorabile. La coperta è stata calciata via, rivelando il grosso maglione di Louis, in cui si è cambiato poco prima di andare a dormire. Harry si era quasi sciolto sul divano quando Louis era emerso dalla camera da letto, grattandosi la pelle nuda sul fianco, i capelli tutti arruffati per aver tirato il maglione sopra la testa. La larghezza del suo pigiama era riuscita, in qualche modo, a delineare perfettamente la sua vita stretta e le cosce scolpite, enfatizzando comunque i suoi fianchi paffuti e quello strato di pelle morbido e perfetto attorno al suo stomaco.

In quel momento il maglione è sollevato oltre l’ombelico, mostrando una striscia di pelle esotica. I piedi scalzi sono infilati sotto le cosce e tutto il suo corpo è piegato a metà per tenersi al caldo. La cosa più bella in assoluto è il modo in cui le sue braccia sono avvolte attorno a Hugh Grant, completamente nascoste dal suo pelo, come se Louis si fosse addormentato mentre lo accarezzava. Sta effettivamente facendo il cucchiaio con il suo gattino, e Harry sta per morire di arresto cardiaco seduta stante.

Si mette invece al lavoro, togliendo Hugh Grant dalle braccia di Louis, con grande disappunto di entrambi. Hugh Grant miagola, scontento, così Harry gli preme un bacio sul pelo e lo posa sul pavimento. Louis sbuffa nel sonno e strizza le palpebre dalla tensione. Gli piacciono davvero le coccole, allora. Harry lo solleva tra le sue braccia, divertito dal modo in cui Louis ricade contro di lui, totalmente malleabile.

Lo porta a letto, battendo a malapena ciglio per il suo peso. Si ferma al centro della stanza, osservando i due lati del letto con indecisione, facendo poi spallucce e immaginando che Louis non si accorgerà comunque della differenza. Sistema con delicatezza Louis dal suo lato e gli rimbocca le coperte. Si siede accanto a lui per un attimo, solo per osservare i suoi lineamenti, così trasparenti e rilassati nel sonno.

“Sei così ferito, piccolo,” mormora, “sei così ferito e non lo sai nemmeno. Non vuoi saperlo. Non vuoi affrontare il modo in cui ti fa sentire o quanti danni ti abbia provocato qui dentro,” Harry preme il polpastrello sulla fronte del ragazzo, “Come vorrei che lo sapessi. Lou, voglio solo che tu sia felice,” Harry fa scorrere il pollice sulla curva della fronte di Louis, “è il mio unico pensiero sin dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto… farti sorridere,” Harry preme il pollice sull’angolo della sua bocca, “e non so se ne sono capace… se posso essere io ad aiutarti ad affrontare i tuoi demoni, ma ci proverò, tesoro. Ce la metterò tutta, per te.”

Harry accarezza lo zigomo di Louis con dolcezza e poi si allontana, alzandosi in piedi. Non appena fa un passo verso la porta, una manina si allunga e afferra la sua, facendolo squittire dalla sorpresa.

“Resta,” dice Louis, la voce rotta dal sonno, “Harry, resta.”

Harry si volta nuovamente verso Louis per trovare due annebbiati occhi blu nello spiraglio di luce che risplende attraverso le tende. Gli occhi di Louis risplendono ancora di più nella luce fioca, così irresistibili. Sfarfallano come lumini da tè mossi dolcemente dal vento. Sembra una specie di fata; una creatura ninfea che abita il letto di Harry e lo divora completamente sbattendo le ciglia e mordendosi involontariamente le labbra.

“Lou…”

“Lo voglio,” piagnucola Louis, stringendo le dita di Harry e tirandolo per avvicinarlo a sé, “ti prego, resta e parla con me.”

Harry non è fatto d’acciaio e la sua determinazione è forte solo quanto la sua memoria. In questo momento non vuole ricordare. Non vuole ricordare di aver giurato di non farsi coinvolgere più così tanto, o che quel ragazzo di cui è innamorato Louis è probabilmente addormentato dall’altra parte del muro. Vuole solo questo, quest’unico momento dove il resto non conta. Lascia andare la mano di Louis, e quest’ultimo piagnucola e allunga le dita verso di lui. Il gesto fa espandere il cuore di Harry oltre ogni comprensione, e scuote la testa in direzione del ragazzo, sorridendo dolcemente nell’avviarsi dall’altro lato del letto.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, tesoro.”

Louis annuisce, gli occhi spalancati, e non appena Harry si infila sotto il piumone, intreccia nuovamente le loro dita, voltandosi sul fianco e costringendo Harry a fare lo stesso. Appoggia le loro mani intrecciate accanto al proprio viso e si sposta un po’ più avanti, in modo che la sua guancia si posi delicatamente sul dorso della mano di Harry, mandando brividi di calore su tutto il braccio di quest’ultimo.

Harry non riesce a smettere di guardare quanto siano perfette le loro mani unite, bianco latte contro seta color miele. La mano di Louis è minuscola nella sua, ma le sue dita si incastrano perfettamente tra gli spazi di quelle di Harry, come se fossero fatte appositamente per lui. I pensieri fastidiosamente smielati di Harry vengono solo interrotti dall’improvvisa realizzazione che mentre Louis è coperto da un maglione e un paio di pantaloni, lui porta solo un paio di minuscoli boxer attillati. Fa una smorfia e l’altra mano di Louis si muove per tracciare le linee attorno ai suoi occhi.

“Cosa c’è?” chiede, il tono ansioso e le dita che tremano attorno a quelle di Harry, “questo non… non va bene?”

“Dio, no,” dice Harry in fretta, e poi vede con orrore la pelle di Louis arrossire mentre il ragazzo cerca di sfilare la sua mano da quella di Harry.

Harry è così terrorizzato al pensiero di doverlo lasciare andare che il suo braccio avvolge la vita di Louis e lo tiene stretto, trascinandolo sul materasso in modo da lasciare non più di un paio di centimetri di spazio tra loro. I loro stomaci sono così vicini che quasi sfregano. I loro nasi si sfiorano, e Louis solleva lo sguardo su di lui, confuso. Il braccio di Harry è ancora attorno a lui e riesce a sentire la pelle nuda di Louis contro la propria, lì dove il maglione di Louis dev’essersi sollevato di nuovo. Harry ritira velocemente il braccio, per timore che prenda fuoco.

“Scusami,” sospira, sollevando la mano libera per infilarla tra i capelli di Louis, “… non intendevo quello. Va bene, ma io ho…”

“Tu hai?” lo incoraggia Louis, le sopracciglia inarcate.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio corpo, coperto dal piumone.

“Ho addosso solo le mutande.”

“Oh,” gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, “giusto. Uhm…”

“Posso cambiarmi,” lo rassicura Harry velocemente, cercando di districarsi dalla mano di Louis, “Mi metto qualcosa addosso così tu–”

“No,” Louis gli stringe la mano, e l’altra sparisce sotto le coperte. Harry sobbalza quando sente il palmo caldo di Louis contro il suo petto. “Non è un problema. Posso…”

Louis si interrompe, mordicchiandosi l’angolo del labbro mentre le sue dita si chiudono a pugno. Si allargano poi nuovamente sul petto di Harry. Compie quel movimento un altro paio di volte mentre Harry trattiene il respiro, aspettando il resto della domanda, la pelle che formicola sotto il tocco di Louis.

“Posso provare una cosa?” dice alla fine.

Harry osserva il suo pomo d’Adamo muoversi nella sua gola mentre deglutisce rumorosamente.

“Okay…” accetta nervosamente.

Louis distoglie lo sguardo dal suo e la sua mano comincia a muoversi sotto le coperte. La muove su tutto il suo petto per sfiorare uno dei suoi capezzoli, premendo poi il palmo con maggiore decisione come se stesse cercando di suscitare una reazione. Harry arrossisce quando il suo capezzolo si inturgidisce contro la mano di Louis, ma il sorriso timido di quest’ultimo gli fa intendere che potrebbe non dispiacergli così tanto.

Poi la mano di Louis continua la sua esplorazione, scivolando sul suo petto con movimenti rigidi che rivelano il suo nervosismo. Stringe con delicatezza la maniglia dell’amore di Harry, e il suo palmo si muove poi sulla pelle appena sotto l’ombelico. Quando Louis preme la sua mano contro la striscia di peli, Harry riesce a sentirlo tremare. Poi sospira, come se quello fosse tutto ciò che volesse fare sin dalla prima volta che ha incontrato Harry. Harry si ritrova a emettere un suono simile. La mano di Louis risale senza toccarlo, posandosi poi al centro del petto di Harry e accarezzandolo.

“Non sei peloso quanto lui,” dice piano, l’espressione serissima.

Harry ridacchia. Non si è mai sentito così leggero a sentir nominare Duncan.

“Era di questo che si trattava? Il fatto che io sia una specie di gattino senza peli?” Harry mette il broncio, “Non è colpa mia se non sono così virile.”

“No,” le labbra di Louis si piegano verso l’alto mentre allarga ancora le dita sul petto di Harry. “no, mi piace. È… morbido. Come la seta. Quando bacio il petto di Duncan, mi ritrovo peli in bocca… è schifoso.”

Harry scaccia via quell’immagine il più velocemente possibile e porta un dito sotto il mento di Louis, sollevandogli il viso solo per il gusto di farlo.

“Schifoso? Quanti anni hai… dieci?” lo prende in giro.

Louis gli dà una spinta leggera, ma è ancora aggrappato con forza alla sua mano.

“Chiedo scusa, Mister Vocabolario Superiore. Dimmi, com’è la vita di un Grammar Nazi?”

Il sorriso di Louis è dolce e la sua espressione giocosa, così Harry mette un broncio melodrammatico.

“Non sono un Grammar Nazi!”

“Quindi non correggi le persone quando sbagliano il congiuntivo?”

“Quello non conta,” borbotta Harry, “le persone che sbagliano costantemente il congiuntivo sono terribilmente irritanti.”

“Okay,” Louis sorride, “Potresti aver ragione.”

“È questo quello di cui volevi parlare?” chiede Harry un attimo dopo, “regole grammaticali e la mancanza di peli sul mio petto?”

Louis scuote la testa, ampiamente divertito.

“E allora cosa?” dice Harry, piegando appena la testa in modo da allineare i loro occhi, la voce molto più dolce di quanto intendesse.

Da vicino, gli occhi di Louis sembrano dei pianetini blu che fluttuano nell’oscurità delle sue pupille. Come degli oceani sferici e cristallizzati che girano attorno a un abisso profondo. È affascinante.

“Giochiamo alle confessioni. Inizia tu.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma obbedisce comunque, ovviamente, il pollice che accarezza il dorso della mano di Louis. Louis si schiarisce la gola e stringe la mano in risposta.

“Il primo ragazzo che ho baciato mi aveva detto che le mie labbra erano troppo grandi. Aveva detto che sembrava di star soffocando.”

Louis scoppia a ridere e soffoca il suono contro il cuscino di Harry. Harry si chiede se sarà ancora in grado di sentire l’odore di Louis sul suo letto quando se ne dovrà inevitabilmente andare la mattina dopo.

“Non è divertente,” si lamenta Harry, imbarazzato, “non mi aveva voluto più baciare.”

“Che idiota del cazzo,” mormora Louis, il viso ancora nascosto sul cuscino, ”le tue labbra sono carnose e praticamente perfette, Harold. Quel ragazzino non ha mai sentito parlare dei pompini?”

È il turno di Harry di ridere, ma viene fuori più come una risatina gutturale. Louis solleva la testa per elargirgli un sorriso gentile, forse leggermente di ammirazione. Harry sente i piedi formicolare a quella vista.

“Tocca a te.”

Louis mugugna tra sé per un attimo e poi ridacchia piano.

“Okay, be’… il primo ragazzo con cui sono andato a letto, era davvero fissato con… i piedi.”

“I piedi?” squittisce Harry, le fossette che fanno la loro comparsa sulle guance.

Ride tra sé quando Louis sorride inconsciamente alla sua reazione.

“Sì, i piedi. Stavamo arrivando alle cose serie e io pensavo che stesse per, sai, penetrarmi,” Harry rabbrividisce al modo in cui la voce di Louis si abbassa con quelle parole, “ma invece la sua bocca si è chiusa attorno al mio alluce e ha cominciato a succhiarmelo, come se stesse cercando di estrarre il sudore dalla mia pelle.”

A quel punto Harry trema.

“Bleah,” scuote la testa tra sé e poi si immobilizza, analizzando l’espressione schiva di Louis, “aspetta… hai detto che è stato il primo ragazzo con cui… ci hai fatto comunque sesso?!”

“Ero un adolescente arrapato,” dice Louis sulla difensiva, “e a parte quella cosa dei piedi, era bravo. Esperto. Mi ha mostrato cosa fare.”

“Okay, okay,” gli concede Harry, “tocca di nuovo a me.”

Louis annuisce, entusiasta, ed è meraviglioso il fatto che Louis sia così interessato alla sua vita. Anche se non può essere interessato a Harry come persona.

“Mi dispiace per le verdure che tutti odiano.”

Louis sbotta in una risata starnazzante e si spinge più vicino, le loro gambe premute le une contro le altre. Poi ficca i piedi freddi tra i polpacci di Harry. Harry cerca di non reagire, ma il cuore gli sta martellando nel petto.

“Perché, Harold? Perché?!” chiede Louis, divertito e incredulo.

“È solo che… anche loro hanno bisogno d’amore,” piagnucola Harry, la bocca che si solleva quando gli occhi di Louis si stropicciano ai lati e i denti fanno capolino attraverso le labbra, “non ricevono mai alcuna attenzione. Quindi, tipo, se a Natale servono i cavoletti di Bruxelles… me li mangio sempre tutti io.”

“Harry, ma a te piacciono i cavoletti di Bruxelles?”

“Be’, no,” ammette Harry a malincuore.

Louis ridacchia e questa volta lo fa contro la spalla nuda di Harry. Le sue labbra umide sfiorano la pelle calda di Harry, e quest’ultimo pensa che non si pulirà mai più in quel punto, mentre Louis si tira indietro, gli occhi accesi.

“Sei assurdo,” dice, per quella che potrebbe essere la milionesima volta, “ma un po’ carino.”

“Un po’?” chiede Harry, le fossette in bella vista. Si fa più vicino e sfiora il collo di Louis con il naso, sniffando come un cucciolo, “mmh,” mormora, “Hai un profumo così buono, Lou.”

Louis lo spinge via con una risata.

“Smettila. Lo sai che sei adorabile, perché hai bisogno che io te lo dica?”

Harry fa spallucce e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Dimmi qual è la tua canzone preferita,” dice Harry piano.

Louis si morde nuovamente il labbro, alzando lo sguardo sul soffitto nel riflettere sulla domanda.

“‘The way you look tonight’ di Tony Bennett.”

“È così sdolcinata, Lou,” sogghigna Harry, sentendo le ginocchia deboli, “Non me lo sarei aspettato da te.”

Louis spinge un polpastrello nella fossetta di Harry e poi comincia a cantare, una dolce melodia sussurrata che sgorga dalle sue labbra come oro liquido.  
I suoi occhi vanno su e giù per il viso di Harry, come se stesse cercando di memorizzare quel preciso istante. La mano di Harry si stringe nella sua.

“ _Someday when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight._ ”

“ _Oh but you’re lovely,_ ” risponde Harry, accarezzando la tempia di Louis e passando una mano tra i suoi capelli, “ _with your smile so warm,_ ” Harry gli tocca la bocca, che si curva sotto il suo tocco.

“Dimmi la tua,” sospira Louis, accoccolandosi contro il cuscino.

“La mia preferita in questo momento?” specifica Harry, senza dare a Louis la possibilità di replicare prima di dare la sua risposta, “‘Hiding my heart’ di Adele. _This is how the story went, I met someone by accident who blew me away. He blew me away._ ”

“Ancora,” lo esorta Louis, gli occhi che si chiudono mentre sorride beatamente, sentendolo ma senza ascoltare; senza ascoltare mai, “hai una voce incantevole, Harry.”

[ndt. “listening but not hearing; never hearing”, inteso con il fatto che Louis ascolta la canzone, ma non le _parole_ e quel che Harry vuole trasmettergli.]

“ _I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done,_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I’ve ever known_

_You’ll disappear one day_

_So I’ll spend my whole life hiding my heart away._ ”

“Dimmi una cosa, Lou,” dice Harry dopo un attimo di silenzio, aspettando che Louis apra gli occhi prima di continuare, “lo lascerai mai?”

Louis sbatte le palpebre e il suo respiro si blocca.

“Non lo so,” soffia, “Non so più niente.”

Non è un “sì, certo che lo lascerò per te, Harry” e “Appartengo alla tua cucina e al tuo letto per sempre” ma non è un definitivo, “no, ma che cazzo?” Harry crede che sia più semplice per Louis essere onesto con se stesso e con Harry avvolti dal buio. Ciò che confessa lì non deve significare niente alla luce del sole. Magari Louis lo sa, o magari vuole solo togliersi Harry di torno. Poi Louis comincia a parlare e Harry spegne il cervello.

“Lo amo. Lo amo davvero. Cioè… devo, perché l’ho amato per tre anni, e non può non significare nulla. Era così buono con me, Harry. Davvero. Mi faceva sentire così perfetto all’inizio e a un certo punto, è andato tutto a puttane. Certi giorni penso che mi odi davvero e voglio cambiare,” dice Louis con enfasi, gli occhi come due biglie colme di tristezza, “Voglio essere migliore. Magari se riuscissi… se riuscissi a migliorare in qualche modo, si ricorderebbe perché siamo innamorati.”

“Louis,” dice Harry, avvolgendo le gambe attorno alle sue, “Cristo, Lou, non sei… non sarai mai perfetto per lui e non dovresti esserlo. Che male c’è se devi stringerti nei tuoi jeans? Che male c’è se ti piace lo smalto o guardare Friends o scherzare con i tuoi amici maschi? Queste piccole cose sono solo motivi in più per innamorarsi di te,” gli occhi di Louis si riempiono di lacrime, e Harry le cattura con le dita, “non puoi classificare le qualità di una persona in buone o cattive se la ami. Perché se la ami, tutto ha importanza. Persino ciò che ti fa piangere. Le rughette accanto agli occhi, il modo in cui bevi il tè, il movimento del tuo polso… è ciò che _sei_ , e non può semplicemente tenere le parti migliori e scartare il resto.”

“Sembra così semplice quando lo dici tu,” dice Louis, la voce roca, “come se tutto ciò che ho bisogno di sapere sia quello che mi stai dicendo, ma non lo provo quando sono con lui. Voglio solo dimostrare quanto valgo. Voglio solo meritarmelo.”

“E invece lui si merita te, huh? E che mi dici di quello che vuoi tu in un ragazzo? Cosa vuoi _tu_ , Lou?” chiede Harry, addolcendo la voce.

Louis deglutisce, e la sua mano scivola sul corpo di Harry per afferrargli il fianco. La tiene lì, gli occhi sull’altra mano avvolta attorno alla sua mentre parla.

“Voglio qualcuno che mi prepari la colazione e mi lavi i vestiti perché vuole farlo. Perché sa che sono una frana e perché prendersi cura di me lo fa sentire speciale. Qualcuno che non me lo rinfacci, come se fosse solo un altro mio difetto,” Louis deglutisce sonoramente, “voglio qualcuno che mi lasci guardare Friends, XFactor e le partite di calcio. Voglio qualcuno che rida e mi rimproveri per scherzo per aver flirtato con il ragazzo delle consegne e qualcuno che sarebbe orgoglioso e solo leggermente geloso quando vengo guardato per un secondo di troppo. Voglio essere baciato quando parte come se la distanza significasse effettivamente qualcosa e voglio essere baciato quando torna come se non… come se non ci fossimo mai separati. Voglio sapere,” Louis prende un debole respiro e Harry rinuncia alla sua pretesa di lasciare che Louis risolva i suoi problemi da solo, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la schiena in modo da confortarlo, “voglio sapere…” continua, “che non sono disgustoso. Vorrei solo avere la certezza che la persona che amo mi voglia.”

Il sangue di Harry gli ribolle nelle vene, e tutto il corpo si tende dalla rabbia.

“È questo che ti ha detto?” gli chiede, “che lo disgusti?”

Louis non risponde, ma qualche altra lacrima gli scorre sulla guancia e il respiro si fa ansimante mentre guarda Harry. Guarda Harry come se possa essere in grado di risolvere tutto o come se possa avere un qualche tipo di risposta al perché sia successo a lui. Harry ce l’ha. Vorrebbe solo che Louis fosse pronto a sentirla.

“Tesoro,” sussurra Harry, osservando la bocca di Louis tremolare, “non sei disgustoso. Ti prego, non starlo a sentire. Sei bellissimo, Lou. Sei così bello che durante il servizio fotografico non riuscivo a toglierti gli occhi di dosso. Ti prometto che nessun altro pensa che tu sia disgustoso. Neanche lui. Sta solo cercando di ferirti, e conosce tutti i tuoi punti deboli.”

“M… ma–”

“No,” Harry preme la bocca sulla tempia di Louis, “non sei quel che ha detto. Non sei quel che ti fa sentire.”

“Harry,” piagnucola Louis, e preme una mano sulla sua nuca, tenendolo vicino.

Harry infila le dita tra i capelli di Louis e gli massaggia la testa fino a che non sente il suo corpo rilassarsi e i suoi singhiozzi soffocati trasformarsi in respiri regolari. Si allontana e lo guarda con affetto. Poi scivola giù dal letto e tira fuori la pila di documenti dal cassetto. Si morde il labbro per un totale di dieci minuti, gli occhi che guizzano dalla linea tratteggiata al corpo addormentato di Louis con preoccupazione. Alla fine Louis decide per lui, lasciando uscire un quieto lamento nel sonno.

“Disgustoso.”

“Non lo sei, piccolo,” sospira Harry, rattristato dalla mancanza di fiducia in sé stesso di Louis.

Non riesce a trattenersi dall’usare quel che è diventato il suo nomignolo segreto per Louis. Firma i documenti rapidamente e li ripone poi nel cassetto, la mente in subbuglio. Quello potrebbe essere un colpo di genio o un terribile errore da parte sua, ma in ogni caso, Harry sa che cambierà tutto per Louis. Cambierà tutto ciò che pensava di sapere. Harry si addormenta guardando il petto di Louis sollevarsi e abbassarsi e si chiede come qualcuno di così piccolo possa essere la cosa più monumentale che gli sia mai successa.

 

**

 

“Pensa solo a quello di cui abbiamo parlato, per favore,” lo prega Harry, porgendogli la borsa mentre Louis esce dall’appartamento.

“Lo farò,” giura Louis, ma la promessa sembra vuota.

Tutto ciò di cui hanno parlato la notte precedente sembra spaventoso e terrificante. Louis ha davvero considerato per un momento l’idea di poter lasciare Duncan un giorno? Alla luce del giorno, sembra come se ci fosse stato un altro con Harry nel suo letto. Qualcun altro gli ha toccato il petto morbido e gli ha sussurrato confessioni nel loro spazio condiviso, scambiandosi stupide storie e canzoni preferite.

“Okay…” dice Harry accigliandosi, come se sapesse esattamente ciò a cui sta pensando Louis.

“Grazie per avermi ospitato di nuovo,” dice Louis per distrarlo.

Harry lo attira in un forte abbraccio e Louis deve accarezzargli il fianco giusto per essere messo giù. Lo disturba conoscere la sensazione di quel fianco nudo e carnoso sotto le sue dita.

“Non c’è di che. Quando vuoi, Lou. Dico sul serio.”

Louis annuisce e gli sorride. Harry riflette la sua tenera espressione prima di chiudere piano la porta. C’è ancora una traccia di un sorriso sulle labbra di Louis quando si volta e si ritrova faccia a faccia con Duncan. Il ragazzo ha il respiro pesante e lo sguardo da folle quando affonda le dita nel bicipite di Louis e lo spinge attraverso la porta aperta del loro appartamento.

“Pensavi di potermi prendere per il culo di nuovo? Che potessi andare a letto con quello stronzo presuntuoso e tornare da me come se nulla fosse?”

“No!” grida Louis, il panico che si fa strada quando Duncan avanza verso di lui, “no, non ho fatto niente. Ho dormito da lui… sul divano, e basta.”

“Bugiardo del cazzo,” ruggisce Duncan, e un attimo dopo Louis si ritrova per terra, quando Duncan lo spinge così forte da fargli perdere l’equilibrio.

Quando Louis trova finalmente la forza di alzare lo sguardo, si ritrova a guardare negli occhi furiosi di un mostro posseduto. Aspetta l’impatto e Duncan carica il colpo. _Chissà_ , pensa in una parte distaccata del suo cervello, _chissà se sarò ancora in grado di respirare quando avrà finito con me. Magari non vorrò più._

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (... sorry?)


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaan! Un mese esatto!  
> Spero di non avervi fatto aspettare troppo! :)  
> Grazie alla mia favolosa beta Sole!
> 
> Buona lettura!

La dura superficie della scarpa di Duncan colpisce il fianco di Louis e lui grida, rantolando come un animale ferito mentre il suo corpo si muove di scatto, crollando in avanti dallo shock. Le lacrime cominciano a pizzicargli gli occhi e si solleva sulle ginocchia, tremando da capo a piedi.

“Ti prego,” geme, “ti prego, non farlo.”

Duncan sbuffa una risata, come se fosse una conversazione normale e quotidiana sul fatto che Louis indossi i calzini o che lasci l’asciugamano appeso dopo la doccia. Ride come se fosse ridicolo che Louis si aspetti un qualche tipo di clemenza. Un bimbo sperduto dentro di lui gli dice che è giustificato, che la rabbia di Duncan deriva da una sensazione di tradimento, per quanto falsa sia. Una parte più profonda e oscura di lui crede che sia giustificato per il modo in cui ha dormito con Harry la notte precedente, i muri tra loro che si sgretolavano in mille pezzi quando ha lasciato che condividessero carezze intime e confessioni sottovoce.

Louis aveva sentito qualcosa contorcersi con insistenza dentro di lui quando si era svegliato e aveva visto Harry allontanarsi dopo averlo portato a letto. Non aveva pensato minimamente alle conseguenze quando l’aveva tirato indietro e gli aveva chiesto di restare. Harry si era sdraiato accanto a lui, quasi pelle contro pelle e Louis aveva guardato in quegli incandescenti occhi verdi mentre un’eruzione solare gli scoppiava dentro. Eppure aveva ignorato il modo in cui la sua pelle era andata a fuoco; un’ondata di emozioni che si era riversata nel suo petto ed era esplosa in un incendio. Aveva ignorato fermamente il modo in cui il suo respiro era accelerato quando aveva fatto scorrere la mano sulla pelle morbida e glabra di Harry, quando aveva premuto le dita sulla quasi inesistente striscia di peli appena sopra i suoi boxer.

In quel momento, Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che forse se lo merita. Non riesce a sopportarlo, ma forse dovrebbe. Si è legato troppo a Harry, più di quanto non si sia mai legato a nessuno negli ultimi tre anni. Non è giusto e nonostante l’accusa di tradimento di Duncan sia falsa, Louis non può far finta di non aver fatto qualcosa che sapeva avrebbe dato fastidio al suo ragazzo. Louis in passato non avrebbe mai detto che una vittima di violenza domestica se lo merita. Eppure, seduto lì in ginocchio, fissando Duncan dal basso con una vana speranza, non sa se si possa definire così; una vittima. Se fosse semplicemente andato da sua madre come Duncan si aspettava, niente di tutto quello sarebbe successo.

“È un po’ tardi per le suppliche, ora che hai avuto il suo cazzo su per il culo,” ringhia Duncan. “Ti ha fatto star meglio, Lou?”

“C… che?” balbetta Louis.

L’espressione di Duncan muta in una irascibile e indietreggia, tirando un calcio forte sulla pancia di Louis. Il colpo lo fa cadere sul fianco, il respiro che fuoriesce in rapidi ansimi mentre il dolore si propaga su tutto il corpo. Incrocia lo sguardo di spietata soddisfazione di Duncan con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e un respiro che arriva tremante in superficie. La sua gola si stringe a quella minuscola esalazione d’aria e il suo petto comincia a sollevarsi visibilmente.

“Ti fa sentire meglio… pensare che potrà averti quando avrò finito con te, che potrai sederti sul suo cazzo quando non mi servirai più?” Duncan cammina attorno al corpo di Louis e tira un altro energico calcio sul petto dolorante. Louis trasalisce, i singhiozzi rapidi e ansimanti. Duncan continua a parlare con quel tono gentile e mellifluo, che fa drizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Louis, “ma non ti ama davvero, non è vero Lou? Lo sa che sei schifoso e disperato. Non vuole saperne niente di te.”

Louis sa, da qualche parte nella sua mente, che quel discorso contraddice tutto ciò che Harry gli ha sempre detto e il modo gentile e compassionevole con cui l’ha sempre trattato, fin dall’inizio. Harry non gli ha mai dato l’impressione che non pensasse che Louis fosse degno della sua amicizia, ma proprio l’opposto. In ogni caso, sotto la pressione dello sguardo freddo di Duncan e con le scariche di dolore che gli attraversano il corpo, Louis non riesce a pensare più in là dell’immediatezza dei suoi dubbi. Non si è forse sempre sentito come se Harry gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa? Harry non ha forse esitato quando Louis gli ha chiesto di stare da lui la notte precedente?

Harry ha pietà di lui, è indubbio che la compassione non abbia lo stesso significato del rispetto. Lo stupisce realizzare che, tra tutte le cose che Duncan avrebbe potuto dire, questa è quella che fa più male. Lo uccide il pensiero che Harry possa guardarlo e vedere uno spreco di spazio… un debole ragazzino deviato e consumato per cui potrebbe provare pena ma di cui non glie n’è mai davvero importato nulla.

Il respiro di Louis si fa sempre più debole mentre il panico si impossessa di lui, e si chiede che cosa gli rimanga davvero. Duncan lo lascerà e Harry… Harry non ha per niente una buona opinione di lui. Come potrebbe? Louis è piegato su se stesso sul pavimento, picchiato dall’uomo che ama. Non potrebbe essere più patetico neanche se ci provasse.

“Non voglio Harry,” cerca di spiegare Louis, la voce stridula nel pronunciare il nome, il cuore che gli si stringe nel petto nel chiedersi quanto farà male quando Harry gli volterà inevitabilmente le spalle, “voglio solo te. Ho sempre e solo voluto te.”

Duncan digrigna i denti e si butta per terra alla velocità della luce. Il respiro di Louis si blocca quando si china su di lui, afferrandogli il collo e lasciando dei segni profondi con le dita. Costringe Louis a girare la testa in modo da guardarlo dritto in faccia, abbassandosi poi sul suo viso e premendo le labbra contro la sua bocca.

Le lacrime di Louis scivolano lungo le sue guance fino alle labbra di Duncan, mentre la sua bocca si muove in modo brutale contro quella di Louis. Louis ricambia il bacio con dolcezza, un ingenuo senso di speranza che prende forma nel suo petto. È la speranza che Duncan lo lasci andare, che capisca prima o poi quanto Louis voglia un futuro con lui. Louis non sa se merita il perdono, ma lo desidera comunque, pregando in silenzio di essere liberato quando le sue braccia tremano e un mal di testa pulsante gli preme sulle tempie.

“Sta’ zitto, bugiardo,” gli sussurra Duncan all’orecchio, l’astio sempre presente, “sei così patetico da pensare che crederò alla tua sceneggiata da verginella innocente. _So_ quanto sei disperato, Louis. Non dimenticarti che ti ho visto in azione.”

Louis si volta per guardarlo e Duncan avvolge saldamente le mani attorno al suo collo. Stringe così forte che Louis dimentica tutto tranne il verde distorto degli occhi che penetrano nei suoi, un senso perverso di esultanza a illuminarli. Quando Louis comincia a rantolare e vedere a macchie, Duncan lascia la presa. Ride crudelmente al modo in cui Louis cerca di respirare a fatica e poi gli tira una ginocchiata sullo stomaco. Louis non riesce neanche a singhiozzare e sente la gola irritata, la mente spaventosamente distaccata. Il suo corpo trema ininterrottamente mentre lacrime calde continuano a scorrergli lungo il viso, scivolando nelle clavicole mentre lui aspetta il colpo successivo.

Duncan si alza in piedi ma non dice niente. I suoi occhi si posano sul viso sofferente e sul suo petto che si solleva e si abbassa con ogni respiro forzato. Poi abbassa lo sguardo sul punto in cui le braccia di Louis sono avvolte attorno al suo stomaco dolorante.

“Non hai intenzione di reagire, vero?” sibila Duncan, “Perché sai che meriti tutto quel che ti sto facendo, non è così? Credi che migliori le cose?” ruggisce, “che ti possa perdonare il fatto che ti sia fatto scopare da lui? Perché non è così, non succederà mai. Ho intenzione di continuare,” dice Duncan lentamente, tirandogli un altro calcio. Il suo piede lo colpisce così forte che il braccio di Louis cede e il colpo arriva dritto sotto il suo ombelico, “Ho intenzione di ferirti come tu hai ferito me. Voglio che ti ricordi perché nessuno avrà mai pietà di te come me. Voglio che tu veda i segni della vergogna sulla tua pelle per settimane.”

Louis piega la testa e chiude gli occhi. Si chiede in un angolo della sua mente cosa stia facendo Harry e perché non sia andato a vedere cosa stia succedendo, ma poi Louis realizza che non è probabilmente qualcosa in cui Harry vuole intromettersi. Perché dovrebbe voler farsi coinvolgere dagli stupidi errori di Louis? Non è colpa sua se Louis non è riuscito a controllarsi e ha bussato alla sua porta come un cucciolo alla ricerca di un rifugio. È tutto ciò che Louis è per Harry ed è il motivo per cui deve essersi sentito costretto a dire sì. In quel momento, Louis era solo un altro paziente che aveva bisogno delle sue cure amorevoli. Ma questo, questo non è come le altre volte. Questo è Louis all’apice della sua debolezza, picchiato e fatto a pezzi e in nessun caso il tipo di persona che uno come Harry potrebbe voler decidere di aiutare. Per quale motivo dovrebbe rischiare una rissa con Duncan per lui? Persino il dolce e meraviglioso Harry avrà percepito l’inutilità di Louis.

Le parole che Harry gli ha detto la notte prima fluttuano via come cenere trasportata dal vento. Louis riesce a sentire la loro impermanenza, la colonna di fumo che risale dalla loro ardente scomparsa. Avrebbe dovuto capire di non meritarsi le cose che Harry ha detto su di lui. Avrebbe dovuto capire che Harry si fosse sbagliato o confuso quando aveva detto quelle cose, dimenticandosi momentaneamente quanto Louis fosse davvero deviato.

Il piede di Duncan lo colpisce ripetutamente, fino a che Louis non comincia a sentire come se si stesse formando un cratere con la forma della scarpa dell’uomo. Un dolore crescente e persistente si diffonde sui suoi fianchi, facendolo gemere e dimenticare di respirare. Quando Duncan allontana il piede, Louis non sente alcun sollievo. In qualche modo percepisce che Duncan non ha ancora finito con lui. Ha ragione. Duncan cambia semplicemente obiettivo, calciandolo forte sul petto dove non c’è abbastanza carne per proteggerlo dalla forza dei colpi. Lo shock peggiore arriva quando il piede di Duncan colpisce la sua testa piegata, spingendo il mento contro il collo e piegando quest’ultimo in un angolo innaturale. Il dolore gli esplode dietro le palpebre e il suo corpo viene scosso da spasmi.

A un certo punto, Louis smette di lasciar sentire al suo corpo ogni singola punta di dolore. Magari il suo corpo non vuole che lui senta, perché se potesse sentire ogni colpo non avrebbe la forza di respirare. È già difficile così. È come se ci fosse un peso di metallo che spinge contro il suo petto e comprime i suoi polmoni mentre cercano disperatamente di respirare.

Louis non riesce a percepire le lacrime formarsi e non sente il momento in cui fuoriescono dagli angoli dei suoi occhi chiusi. Eppure, immagina di riuscirle a sentire mentre scivolano sul suo volto ed è tutto quello su cui si concentra mentre i suoi pensieri diventano sempre meno chiari, una strana confusione che si impadronisce della sua mente mentre le ultime tracce di dolore cominciano a cedere il passo al torpore. _Plic, plic, plic_. Le lacrime gocciolano sulle sue clavicole come gocce di pioggia su un telone, mentre la presenza di Duncan svanisce sullo sfondo torbido.

 

**

 

Harry si sente stranamente euforico quando si allontana dalla porta, Louis che se n’è appena andato, ma non senza aver promesso a Harry che penserà a quello di cui hanno parlato. Certo, non è sembrato genuino come la conversazione della notte precedente. Harry è sicuro che ci vorrà molto più di una confessione dei piccoli dubbi di Louis per contemplare in maniera realistica di fare i bagagli. Eppure, Harry ha la certezza di aver piantato un germoglio nella sua mente.

Non l’ha manipolato o costretto come avrebbe voluto l’Harry oscuro, ma ha fatto uscire la verità dall’interno. Semplicemente, c’erano già dei piccoli accenni di dubbio a formarsi nella mente di Louis senza alcun intervento da parte sua. Harry ha fatto uscire un esempio dell’immagine che Louis ha di sé e gli ha tempestivamente evidenziato le alterazioni. Ha alimentato la restante percezione di sé di Louis, cercando di dargli la capacità di vedersi con chiarezza e ha provato a mostrargli la ricchezza del suo cuore. Voleva che Louis sapesse che la relazione che desidera non è il sogno irrealizzabile che crede che sia. Si merita di avere qualcuno che lo ami in egual misura.

Harry tira fuori il telefono dai jeans e seleziona rapidamente una canzone da YouTube. Si infila le cuffiette e alza il volume al massimo, sorridendo tra sé mentre inizia a pulire l’appartamento. Canta assieme a Tony Bennett, sentendo il suono fantasma della voce di Louis vicino alla sua e rimettendola daccapo ogni volta che la canzone volge al termine. Non si è sentito così leggero in tutta la settimana, e non si può negare che sia tutto merito di Louis. Harry sorride nel chiedersi cosa Louis stia facendo in quel momento. Gli piace pensare che Duncan non sia ancora tornato e che Louis stia facendo qualunque cosa desideri, come camminare scalzo per casa e guardare le repliche di Friends. Louis si merita un bel sabato mattina per sé.

 

**

 

Louis non riesce più a distinguere ciò che è reale dalla sua immaginazione. La sua mente è sconvolta e senza meta, nel passare da un’immagine di Duncan in piedi accanto a lui a osservare il suo lavoro, a una del viso di Harry che lo osserva dall’alto. C’è una sorta di agghiacciante ripugnanza nell’espressione di Harry quando soffia un “ _mi disgusti_ ”, con un tipo di veleno che non coincide con la solita dolcezza del suo viso. Poi Duncan e Harry si fondono in un’unica persona e i singhiozzi di Louis lo dilaniano quando Harry lo osserva con odio puro. Il suo stivale si solleva sopra il petto di Louis, pronto a tirargli un altro calcio violento.

“No, no, ti prego,” piagnucola Louis, una nota frenetica nella sua voce quando Harry carica di nuovo, “ti prego, non farmi del male. Eri così buono, così bello. Mi hai tenuto stretto a te… _ti prego_.”

Il piede di Harry non atterra sul suo corpo, bensì il ragazzo gli afferra una manciata di capelli e gli tira un pugno sull’occhio, lasciandolo cadere per terra. Il pugno manda delle forti scariche di dolore attraverso il sistema di Louis, che lo riporta alla realtà. Strizza forte gli occhi, aprendoli poi un minimo per trovare Duncan, non Harry, in piedi davanti a lui.

“Sarò nel mio ufficio a New York,” sputa Duncan, le braccia incrociate al petto, “Se decido di tornare, ti voglio in ginocchio nel momento in cui varcherò quella porta.”

Louis non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Si sente stordito e dolorante ovunque. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul suo respiro mentre ascolta con un orecchio il suono di Duncan che si muove attorno a lui, preparando i bagagli prima di sbattere la porta dietro di sé.

Duncan l’ha lasciato. Duncan l’ha veramente lasciato in quello stato. Non c’è alcuna resistenza rimasta in Louis. Non c’è quella voce sfacciata e insolente che urla per essere sentita sopra quella cupa e di disprezzo di sé che gli domina la vita di tutti i giorni. È come se la persona che esisteva prima di Duncan sia morta nel momento in cui Louis è crollato per terra. Louis è tutto solo nella sua testa e tutto quello che riesce a sentire è il tonfo sordo del suo cuore nelle orecchie e lo stesso _plic, plic, plic_ delle sue lacrime.

Se qualcuno cinque anni prima gli avesse detto che si sarebbe trovato steso nel suo stesso pavimento, abbandonato, distrutto e a corto di ogni desiderio di vivere, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. A quel tempo era forte e irraggiungibile. Avrebbe detto a chiunque l’avesse chiamato inutile che valeva molto di più di quanto loro si potessero permettere. Louis non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere di trovarsi lì, ferito e picchiato dall’uomo con cui aveva sognato di passare il resto della sua vita.

Louis pensava di essere troppo forte per quello, troppo inflessibile. Pensava che nonostante cose come quelle potessero succedere anche alle persone buone, succedessero solo alle persone con ritardi mentali. Di certo chiunque non avesse reagito, chiunque fosse rimasto in quella situazione, non era nel pieno delle proprie facoltà. Louis sapeva che le donne spesso ribadivano di meritarselo, elargendo scuse ridicole come “non l’ha fatto apposta” o “non è un uomo violento”. Dovevano essere illuse o, quantomeno, intellettualmente inferiori. Louis credeva che in fondo fosse diverso da loro, in qualche modo superiore. Eppure eccolo lì, raggomitolato attorno alla propria serie di lividi, reggendo i suoi sogni infranti e riverso in una pozza delle proprie lacrime, e lo capisce. Adesso lo conosce. Conosce ogni centimetro della loro sofferenza in un modo così profondo che non ha mai provato prima. Come se non bastasse, ora sa che non è superiore, e forse non lo è mai stato. Non è nemmeno una vera vittima. Non è il sacco da boxe di un alcolizzato violento o la donna che viene picchiata quando il marito ha una giornata storta. Sta solo subendo le conseguenze delle proprie decisioni errate.

Louis non ha mai pensato che Duncan potesse essere così brutale e così freddo da lasciarlo ferito e inerme sul pavimento, ma d’altro canto Duncan deve aver pensato che Louis non sarebbe mai arrivato al punto di dormire con il ragazzo della porta accanto. È sconvolto dalla reazione di Duncan e non possono esserci autocommiserazione e liberazione dall’orribile pressione viscerale nel suo cervello che gli dice che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare da tempo e che Duncan si è trattenuto finché ha potuto. L’ultimo respiro di Louis prima di perdere i sensi è un rantolo strozzato. I suoi arti vengono scossi da spasmi e tutto diventa nero, l’ultima delle sue lacrime a scivolargli sul mento come una solenne promessa. _Plic plic plic_.

 

**

 

Quando Harry si toglie le cuffiette, sente il forte rumore della porta che viene sbattuta nel pianerottolo, e il suono di una valigia che viene trascinata per le scale. La sua fronte si corruga dalla confusione. Dove accidenti starebbe andando Louis in un sabato mattina, apparentemente senza motivo? Poi gli viene in mente che doveva essere Duncan, che è probabilmente tornato e ripartito di nuovo. Salvo che sarà rimasto in casa per non più di venti minuti o mezz’ora.

A Harry sovviene che Louis è probabilmente sopraffatto dalle emozioni, essendo appena stato abbandonato dal suo ragazzo per la seconda volta in due giorni con a malapena una pausa nel mezzo. Si chiede per un attimo se questa sia la goccia che farà traboccare il vaso. Magari sarà solo un’altra scusa per Louis per sminuirsi e aggrapparsi un po’ più forte al pensiero che nessun altro possa accettarlo. È una domanda su cui Harry intende investigare più tardi, dopo essersi accertato che Louis stia bene.

Harry: _Credo di aver sentito Duncan andare via… stai bene? .xx_

Harry posa la tazza vuota nella lavastoviglie e pulisce il tagliere che ha usato per preparare i toast, andando poi a sistemare il bucato. Quando riprende il telefono, non trova nessun messaggio e si acciglia, confuso e contrariato. È molto probabile che Louis sia semplicemente sotto la doccia o lo stia ignorando perché ancora una volta sta ficcando il naso dove probabilmente non dovrebbe, ma qualcosa gli dice che non è così. Dopotutto, hanno fatto un importante passo avanti la notte prima. Di certo Louis non lo taglierà automaticamente fuori per aver espresso la propria preoccupazione? O forse sì? Il cipiglio di Harry si rafforza quando invia un altro messaggio.

Harry: _Mi dispiace se l’hai presa nel modo sbagliato. Non volevo insinuare nulla. Non dobbiamo parlarne per forza Lou .xx_

Harry comincia a battere il piede con impazienza nell’aspettare un qualche tipo di risposta. Poi drizza le orecchie, cercando di captare un qualsiasi rumore dalla porta accanto. Cercando di captare lo stridere dei tubi che potrebbe indicare la doccia o qualsiasi altro tipo di suono che potrebbe fargli capire cosa stia facendo Louis. Non sente nulla. La nuca di Harry pizzica in maniera sgradevole e un brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena. Non sa cosa gli sia preso e perché all’improvviso si senta così agitato, ma si ritrova a succhiarsi il labbro inferiore e morderlo furiosamente nel digitare il numero di Louis.

Squilla e squilla e squilla e alla fine scatta la segreteria, il tutto mentre Harry rimane lì in piedi, la testa che gli martella furiosamente mentre un milione di scenari diversi compaiono nella sua testa. E se Louis fosse caduto o avesse avuto un incidente? E se si fosse ferito di proposito? E se avesse deciso di non volerne più sapere nulla di Harry? Se, se, se. Il suo cuore batte in modo irregolare nel petto e lui non può più sopportarlo. Schizza fuori dal suo appartamento con gli occhi sbarrati e incespica verso la porta di Louis.

Bussa con il pugno chiuso e impreca sottovoce quando non riceve risposta. Bussa di nuovo ma non sente nulla, neanche il suono di Louis che si allontana dalla porta. Harry è totalmente al limite e non riesce a spiegare la brutta sensazione nello stomaco che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Non riesce nemmeno a comprendere cosa lo porti ad allontanarsi dalla porta e aprirla con un calcio così forte da sbattere contro il muro, rimbombando attraverso l’inquietante silenzio dell’appartamento e facendo sobbalzare Harry stesso. Né può comprendere la visione terribile e raccapricciante che si trova davanti quando compie un solo passo all’interno e i suoi occhi si posano sulla figura immobile accasciata al centro della stanza.

Il corpo di Louis appare straziato e senza vita e quando Harry barcolla verso di lui, e il mondo si restringe a un singolo punto. Porta le dita tremanti sulla bocca, sconvolto, come se fosse una vedova in un film a basso costo. Il mondo è irreale e distorto e i movimenti di Harry sono coordinati da una qualche sorta di interruttore automatico nel suo cervello. Sembra sempre così stereotipato e banale nei film, il modo in cui la gente si inginocchia, ma il corpo di Harry si muove di propria iniziativa. Crolla in ginocchio accanto a Louis, completamente sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

Harry grida quando vede uno degli occhi di Louis livido e gonfio, l’altro normale ma ugualmente serrato come se Louis fosse stato in preda a un dolore atroce quando l’ha chiuso. Il suo braccio è avvolto attorno allo stomaco, lo stesso maglione rosso che aveva la notte prima piegato attorno alla vita. Questa volta, invece della pelle liscia e immacolata, Harry si scontra con la visione di mostruosi lividi nero-bluastri su tutto lo stomaco e che sporgono in alcuni punti. Harry solleva il maglione, rivelandone altri dello stesso tipo. Un lamento spezzato e animalesco gli sfugge dalla bocca quando si rende conto che i minuscoli capezzoli di Louis sono praticamente l’unica parte del suo petto non coperta dagli orribili toni scuri dei suoi lividi.

Quello è Louis, il piccolo Louis con le manine da orsetto e il petto in miniatura. Quello è Louis, le cui minuscole mani si sono avvolte attorno a quelle di Harry la notte prima, quando un inebriante bisogno aveva colmato i suoi occhi cerulei. Quello è Louis, che aveva detto a Harry che fosse meraviglioso e gli aveva ridacchiato in maniera innocente contro la pelle, facendolo andare a fuoco. Quello è Louis, il ragazzo di cui Harry si è rapidamente e irrazionalmente innamorato nelle ultime cinque settimane. Quello è Louis, che giace privo di sensi sul pavimento di casa sua, mentre Harry ha trascorso la sua mattinata a ballare, completamente ignaro di quel che stava succedendo nella porta accanto.

“Louis,” dice Harry con voce stridula, disperato, scacciando un’ondata di lacrime dagli occhi mentre raccoglie il corpicino molle tra le sue braccia. Lo sistema in modo che la testa sia poggiata sul suo grembo, “Louis, svegliati.”

Louis non si muove e tutto il corpo di Harry viene scosso dalla paura. Non ha il diritto di piangere. Se si fosse tolto quelle maledette cuffiette per un secondo, se solo avesse convinto Louis a rimanere un po’ di più, se solo avesse stretto Louis tra le sue braccia senza mai lasciarlo andare… se avesse fatto una qualsiasi di quelle cose, non sarebbe successo. Quella bestia non gli avrebbe torto un solo capello. Se solo Harry fosse stato lì. _Dio_ , se solo fosse stato lì quando Louis aveva bisogno di lui.

Le mani di Harry tremano dalla rabbia nello scostare la frangia sudata di Louis dalla sua fronte. Non è mai stato così violento, non ne ha mai sentito la necessità, ma quello è _Louis_. Quello è Louis e se Harry fosse stato lì, è molto probabile che Duncan sarebbe stato quello accasciato sul pavimento. È molto probabile che non si sarebbe più alzato dopo che Harry avesse finito con lui.

“Lou,” geme Harry, accarezzando freneticamente il viso di Louis mentre le lacrime cadono sulle palpebre chiuse del ragazzo, “Louis, tesoro, ti prego apri gli occhi. _Ti prego_ piccolo, sono Harry. Perché il babbuino chiede alla giraffa, ‘perché quel muso lungo?’” Harry è accolto dal silenzio mentre continua a piangere, il pollice che asciuga le proprie lacrime dalle guance fredde di Louis, “forza, Lou, non farmi fare figuracce. Perché il babbuino chiede alla giraffa, ‘perché quel muso lungo?’”

Silenzio. Harry avvolge la mano attorno alla testa di Louis e si china per posare l’orecchio accanto alla sua bocca. Sente il debole sbuffo d’aria sull’orecchio e sospira, sollevato. Poi rabbrividisce per il modo in cui sente la testa di Louis sotto le dita, gonfia e bitorzoluta, come se qualcuno avesse modellato il suo cranio in una nuova forma. Il mostro che gli ha messo le mani addosso gli ha, di fatto, tirato un calcio in testa e Harry si rende conto che è probabilmente il motivo per cui Louis è privo di sensi e non reagisce. Potrebbe semplicemente avere una commozione, ma potrebbe essere molto peggio… un’emorragia cerebrale o qualcosa di potenzialmente letale allo stesso modo. La paura si annida nella sua gola e gli stringe il cuore al solo pensiero di perdere il fragile ragazzo tra le sue braccia.

“Ti porto in ospedale, Lou,” gli promette, “Ti aiuteranno, tesoro.”

Con le dita tremanti, Harry chiama un’ambulanza, incespicando sulle parole nella fretta di dare l’indirizzo e inveendo contro sé stesso per averci messo così tanto. L’ambulanza è relativamente veloce ad arrivare, ma a Harry sembra un’eternità mentre tiene Louis tra le braccia, sussurrandogli le barzellette peggiori che gli vengono in mente e aspettando che gli occhi di Louis si aprano, in modo che possa dire a Harry quanto sia davvero assurdo. Quando arrivano, Harry è già in piedi con Louis tra le braccia e lo consegna ai paramedici, che lo sistemano in una barella e si affrettano giù per le scale, Harry subito dietro di loro. Due paramedici caricano Louis sull’ambulanza e Harry si muove per salire dietro di loro, ma un uomo con i capelli grigi, gli occhiali con la montatura spessa e una bocca severa lo ferma con una mano sul petto.

“Ma che cazzo?” esclama Harry.

L’imprecazione e la risposta brusca sono totalmente inusuali per lui, ma gli ultimi venti minuti sono volati come un incubo contorto, e Harry non ce la fa.

Deve essere al fianco di Louis _adesso_ e ha bisogno che Louis stia bene. Nessuno si metterà tra loro, non oggi. Non quando Louis è privo di sensi in quell’ambulanza, probabilmente in fin di vita e Harry potrebbe essere con lui, stringendogli la mano e incoraggiandolo a resistere fino a che non arriveranno in ospedale. _Niente può mettersi tra me e te_ , pensa Harry, la disperazione che colora i suoi pensieri mentre altre lacrime gli rigano il volto.

“Lei è un familiare o il suo compagno?” chiede l’uomo sollevando le sopracciglia, ignorando il modo in cui Harry trascina le mani tremanti sulle guance per asciugarsi le lacrime.

Harry pensa al codardo violento che ha lasciato Louis a morire, all’orribile essere umano che l’ha picchiato a sangue e avrebbe probabilmente ancora il coraggio di definirsi il suo compagno. Harry pensa a come Louis gli ha gridato addosso la sera prima scacciandogli le mani, e come si è addormentato con le dita di Harry tra i capelli. Pensa a come Louis si è svegliato con gli occhi di Harry sui suoi e ha sorriso come se il Papa in persona l’avesse benedetto. Harry pensa a Liam, il protettore di Louis e a Taylor, la sua complice. Pensa alla madre di Louis che lo ama più della sua vita, a Dan che si è affidato a Louis nel momento del bisogno e alle sue sorelle che lo guardano come se fosse la più reale fonte di sole nelle loro vite. Pensa a tutte le persone speciali nella vita di Louis e si chiede se lui sia una di loro. È una di loro? Con un cenno della testa, decide che sì, lo è. Che a Louis piaccia o meno, Harry sarà lì per molto tempo.

“Sì, sono il suo compagno,” dice con fermezza.

L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio come se quasi non gli credesse, ma Harry lascia uscire un altro profondo respiro e l’uomo lo osserva per qualche secondo prima di saltare sull’ambulanza e far cenno a Harry di seguirlo. Lui non se lo fa ripetere. È al fianco di Louis in un attimo, ignorando gli sguardi d’avvertimento dei paramedici mentre intreccia le loro dita e gli accarezza la frangia con delicatezza.

“Starai bene, Lou,” gli promette, ignorando gli sguardi di compassione alle sue spalle, “Starai bene, te lo prometto.”

 

**

 

Quando Louis apre gli occhi in una stanza d’ospedale e con una sensazione di debolezza alla testa, la confusione per un attimo prende il sopravvento. Poi le immagini gli tornano violentemente in mente e lui geme, ricordando il piede di Duncan che lo colpisce più e più volte fino a fargli perdere i sensi. Capisce immediatamente che dev’essere stato Harry a trovarlo, ma non sa come sentirsi al riguardo. Vuole che questo significhi che Harry tiene a lui, ma nel profondo sa che Harry lo farebbe per tutti. Harry è speciale.

“Oh tesoro, sei sveglio!” esclama una voce stridula mentre una formosa infermiera bionda fa il suo ingresso con una caraffa d’acqua.

La posa sul tavolino accanto al letto e preme poi un pulsante in alto. A quel punto, Louis si rende conto di avere una flebo attaccata al braccio con un liquido iniettato nelle sue vene.

“Cos’è quello?” chiede, biascicando appena per la confusione.

“Oh, solo qualcosa per il dolore,” cinguetta la bionda.

“È per questo che mi sento così stanco?”

L’infermiera sorride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Quello, e il fatto che fossi sotto anestesia. Sei un ragazzo molto fortunato, Louis. Hai due contusioni cerebrali ma non sono così gravi da necessitare un intervento correttivo. Guariranno da sole. In ogni caso, preferiremmo che il rigonfiamento si appiani un po’ prima di mandarti a casa.”

“Contusioni cerebrali?” chiede Louis, facendo una smorfia nel sollevare la testa per guardarla.

La donna lo spinge di nuovo giù con un sorriso gentile.

“Ematomi cerebrali,” lo informa lei e poi gli stringe la spalla, il sorriso che si attenua appena, “Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia colpito, ti ha conciato per bene.”

Louis riesce a sentire il muto “chiunque” nel tono triste dell’infermiera, facendogli bloccare il respiro per un attimo. Non vuole pensare a quel _chiunque_ in quel momento, non quando è già fortunato ad essere vivo. Grazie a Harry e al suo complesso dell’eroe. A dire la verità, Louis non era sicuro di voler vivere. Appena prima di perdere i sensi, uno strano senso di sollievo si era impossessato di lui. Forse perché era così stanco, più stanco di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita. Ora, con l’antidolorifico in circolo che gli permette di essere un po’ più cosciente, capisce di voler vivere. Vuole vivere, anche se questo significa affrontare quel mare di merda che è lo stato attuale della sua vita.

“Già,” concorda Louis con un sorriso a labbra serrate, “che razza di idiota cade dalle scale del proprio palazzo?”

L’infermiera assottiglia gli occhi.

“Il tuo ragazzo ha detto che ti ha trovato nel tuo appartamento.”

L’immagine degli occhi pieni d’odio di Duncan brucia le palpebre di Louis, e tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisce dalla paura. Duncan è tornato per lui. Louis non vuole vederlo. Non vuole affrontare mai più una situazione simile. Non ha la forza, eppure una vocina infantile nella sua testa grida, ricordandogli che Duncan è _tornato_ e che Duncan è colui che l’ha portato lì. Quelle due cose messe assieme significano che ci tiene. Deve amare Louis per volerlo salvare. _Non l’ha fatto apposta. Non l’ha fatto apposta. È stato tutto un grosso malinteso._ Louis non si rende conto che i suoi pensieri corrispondono perfettamente a quelli delle donne abusate che ha giudicato così facilmente.

“Be’, sì… sono riuscito ad arrivare lì prima di svenire.”

L’infermiera lo osserva, sospettosa.

“Si… si prende cura di te, non è vero? Il tuo ragazzo Harry?” chiede con un’espressione attenta.

Il cuore di Louis si spezza di nuovo, gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime, ma si rifiuta di lasciarle scorrere. Ha pianto abbastanza per una vita intera. Ma certo che Duncan non è tornato per lui. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Cos’era rimasto da salvare in Louis? Niente. Non è niente. Louis ha Harry… ma Harry l’ha soccorso perché è la sua natura. Non ha niente a che fare con Louis. Solo che… com’è che l’ha chiamato l’infermiera? Il ragazzo di Louis. Louis farfuglia una risposta confusa.

“Harry?” chiede con nervosismo, “Harry non è il mio ragazzo. È il mio vicino e amico… credo. Non lo è. Cioè, Harry è solo… Harry.”

L’infermiera piega la testa come un uccello intento a studiare la sua preda.

“Ha detto che è il tuo compagno.”

 _Oh, voleva solo salire sull’ambulanza con me._ Perché quel pensiero gli va venire un groppo alla gola? Perché è così grato per la compassione di Harry, e allo stesso tempo così deluso?

“Uhm, sì,” dice debolmente Louis, immaginando che sia meglio assecondarla. “È solo che odio la parola ‘ragazzo’.”

L’infermiera scuote la testa, divertita, per poi voltarsi e incamminarsi verso la porta.

“Dove sta andando?” le chiede Louis, stranamente terrorizzato dal dover rimanere da solo.

Lei sorride e solleva le sopracciglia.

“A recuperare il tuo non-ragazzo. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava camminando avanti e indietro per i corridoi e tormentando la reception per cercare di convincerli a dargli tue notizie. Sei uscito dalla sala operatoria poco tempo fa,” spiega.

“Oh,” Louis si morde il labbro, improvvisamente nervoso all’idea di incontrare Harry, “potrebbe, uhm… potrebbe dirgli che non me la sento molto di parlare?”

“Certo,” dice l’infermiera con un sorriso gentile, “ma dubito che avrà bisogno di un contributo da parte tua, a parte vedere che stai bene. Quando ti abbiamo portato in sala operatoria, continuava a ripetere, “Era così immobile.” Alla fine si è stancato, ma non ho mai visto nessuno fare avanti e indietro per la sala d’attesa così tante volte in un’ora.”

Il cuore di Louis gli si stringe nel petto e le lacrime gli sgorgano dagli occhi mentre gli eventi della sera prima lo sommergono. Harry che lo abbraccia mentre si addormenta e lo tiene stretto sui fianchi. Harry è troppo spettacolare per esprimerlo a parole, e Louis non è _niente_ , ma… e se Louis non fosse completamente fuori di senno nel pensare che Harry tiene davvero a lui? Louis piange in silenzio mentre i passi dell’infermiera si allontanano, e solleva le dita per sfiorare con delicatezza il rigonfiamento sull’occhio destro. Riesce comunque a vedere, ma pizzica e rimane mezzo chiuso.

Quando Harry appare sulla soglia, il respiro di Louis si blocca. Non è mai sembrato così triste e adorabile, lì in piedi con i suoi jeans attillati e il maglione in flanella, i capelli completamente arruffati. Il viso è pallido, rigato e chiazzato con macchie rosa a ricoprirgli le guance. Guarda Louis con tale meraviglia che Louis sente riflessa nei suoi stessi occhi. Un gemito gli sfugge dalla bocca nello stesso momento in cui un singhiozzo fuoriesce da quella di Harry, e Louis tenta di sollevarsi e allungare le braccia, ma Harry attraversa la stanza e lo spinge nuovamente sul letto.

“Non ti azzardare a sederti, stupido,” gli ordina con un sorriso sbilenco e decentrato.

Louis lascia uscire una risatina e scoppia nuovamente a piangere.

“Cazzo,” impreca quando le lacrime salate pizzicano il suo occhio nero.

Harry capisce, sfregando con delicatezza il pollice sulla palpebra gonfia di Louis e fermando le lacrime prima che possano penetrare nella pelle spaccata. L’altra mano scivola sulla fronte di Louis e infila le dita tra le ciocche, provocando un suono gutturale dalla gola di Louis.

“Scusami, Lou,” sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa. I suoi occhi sono cupi e pieni di lacrime. “Scusami se non ero lì.”

Louis non riesce proprio a concepire come Harry possa tenere così tanto a lui, né tanto meno perché pensi che abbia qualcosa di cui scusarsi. Se non fosse stato per Harry, Louis sarebbe ancora incosciente sul pavimento di casa sua, solo e indifeso. Forse se l’è meritata, la sorte che Duncan ha deciso per lui, ma con gli occhi di Harry che guardano il suo viso con così tanta tenerezza, Louis non riesce a volere nient’altro che quello. Non riesce a desiderare l’oscurità. È solo felice che Harry fosse lì.

“Ma tu c’eri,” dice Louis incredulo. Invita Harry a farsi più vicino e sfrega i pollici sulle sue guance, asciugandogli le lacrime. “Mi hai portato all’ospedale. Mi hai… grazie, Harry.”

“No, Lou,” Harry scuote furiosamente la testa nell’afferrare le mani di Louis e disegnare delle linee nei suoi palmi, “Non ero lì per fermarlo e _sarei dovuto_ essere lì. Avevo le cuffiette e non…” la voce di Harry si spezza e lascia uscire un singhiozzo che straccia il cuore di Louis, “non ti ho sentito ma _avrei dovuto_. Ed è colpa mia… è stata tutta colpa mia, non è vero? Gli hai detto dove hai dormito e lui, _oh Dio_ ,” Harry prende un profondo respiro per ricomporsi, ma fuoriesce tutto tremante, “ti ha picchiato.”

Louis esita, non volendo che Harry si incolpi quando è palesemente colpa di Louis, ma non volendo neanche mentire. In qualche modo, nonostante sia successo come conseguenza della loro amicizia, Louis si ritrova a non voler fare passi indietro. Non può tornare alle barriere e ai paletti. Harry l’ha appena salvato da Dio sa quale destino e se tutto ciò che Louis può fare per ripagarlo è essere onesto con lui, allora è quello che farà. Farà quel che deve per dimostrare a Harry che niente di quel che ha fatto oggi è inutile.

“Mi ha beccato mentre uscivo dal tuo appartamento,” dice Louis con un sospiro, ed è scioccante quanto le parole fuoriescano veloci, fluide e continue, come se il pestaggio fosse successo a qualcun altro e non a lui.

A pensarci bene, Louis si chiede se è solo Harry e l’effetto calmante della sua presenza. Harry gli stringe le mani e Louis si sente veramente al sicuro con lui.

“Mi ha preso e mi ha portato in casa. Mi ha spinto per terra e ha cominciato a dirmi delle cose, cose su me e te. Lui, ah, mi ha anche strangolato a un certo punto,” gli occhi di Harry si riempiono di lacrime e stringe nuovamente le mani di Louis, “e poi ha cominciato a tirarmi calci. Mi ha picchiato fino a che non ho sentito più niente e poi è partito per New York. Sono svenuto poco dopo e mi sono risvegliato qui.”

Il labbro inferiore di Harry trema e i suoi tormentati occhi verdi sembrano enormi sul suo viso. Louis allunga le mani e gli avvolge le guance, accarezzando la pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio con i pollici. In apparenza Harry sembra leggermente confortato dal tocco, ma ancora profondamente turbato da quel che gli ha raccontato Louis. Poi il suo viso muta in un’espressione nervosa mentre si morde il labbro, stringendo forte le mani di Louis.

“Louis, devo chiamare la polizia.”

Tutto il corpo di Louis si ribella a quelle parole. Niente può essere peggio di sporgere denuncia e affrontare tutto quel calvario per spiegare come è finito in quel casino. Ed è proprio quello il punto. È il fatto che anche se non si pente della sua notte con Harry, Louis sa che è ciò che ha provocato quello scatto d’ira. Se solo avesse avuto l’accortezza di andare da sua madre invece che da Harry, non ci sarebbero state incomprensioni.

Non sta contestando il fatto che Duncan l’abbia massacrato di botte e che sia il motivo per cui è finito in ospedale. Sa solo quanto Duncan debba aver perso la testa, per la gelosia e per la rabbia. Se è stata la gelosia, dev’essere perché ama Louis, e se ama Louis, allora forse ci possono lavorare su. Possono andare da un terapista di coppia e parlare dei loro “problemi”. Magari Louis potrà finalmente recuperare la fiducia di Duncan in lui. Non sta ignorando completamente quel che è successo, sta ancora affrontando le conseguenze, ma non ha mai visto questo lato di Duncan prima d’ora, perlomeno non fino a quel punto. Si aspettano davvero che tronchi la sua relazione dopo un brutto incidente?

“No,” dice Louis, in modo pacato ma con fermezza, mentre sfila le mani da quelle di Harry, “non è quello che voglio. Voglio solo andare avanti con la mia vita,” mente, “Non voglio più pensare a questa storia.”

Gli occhi di Harry si rabbuiano quando inarca le sopracciglia.

“Ma Louis–”

“No,” ripete Louis, stavolta più forte, “Ti sono così grato, Harry, così grato che fossi lì, ma non posso…” fa tentennare la voce e abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio grembo, “Non posso affrontare quell’inferno… Non voglio… vederlo… e s-sentire la sua voce, io–”

“Shh,” Harry cerca di tranquillizzarlo, accarezzandogli le linee delle sopracciglia con i pollici. Louis alza lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, colmi di una preoccupazione molto più sincera di quanto ne abbia diritto di ricevere. Il senso di colpa lo stringe in una morsa. “Non dovrai vederlo _mai più_ , Louis, te lo prometto.”

A Louis fa male il cuore. Lo sente stringersi nel suo petto e ha bisogno di spazio per pensare e tempo per capire come può sistemare le cose con Duncan e tenere comunque Harry nella sua vita. Non riesce a immaginare di dover rinunciare a nessuno dei due, _soprattutto_ in quel momento.

“Sono stanco,” dice Louis con sincerità, chiudendo gli occhi, “ti dispiace se dormo?”

“Certo che no, tesoro,” mormora Harry, tossendo poi con imbarazzo, “Cioè, volevo dire–”

“Haz.”

Louis riapre gli occhi e trova Harry a sistemarsi sulla sedia accanto a lui con le guance completamente arrossite.

“Sì?”

Louis allunga una mano e Harry obbedisce alla sua muta richiesta, intrecciando le loro dita con un sorriso tremolante.

“Va tutto bene. Non mi dispiace,” gli dice Louis, gli occhi sulle loro mani che si incastrano perfettamente l’una con l’altra, “Solo… grazie. Grazie di tutto.”

“Non ringraziarmi,” dice Harry, stringendogli delicatamente le dita, “promettimi solo che non mi lascerai mai più trovarmi in una situazione del genere. Ho bisogno che tu, Dio, Lou… non hai nemmeno reagito, vero?” gli occhi di Harry si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime, “dimmi che sai che aveva torto. Dimmi che non pensi di essertelo meritato.”

La mano di Harry comincia a tremare e sembra che possa frantumarsi in mille pezzi se Louis gli conferma i suoi timori. Sembra improvvisamente così giovane, come un cherubino riccio che rubava cuori persino durante l’infanzia. Louis riesce a capire ciò di cui ha bisogno: qualcuno di più grande e più saggio che gli dica che andrà tutto bene, qualcuno che lo rassicuri che il mondo non è buio e malato come teme che sia. Louis dev’essere quella persona. Non può essere il motivo per cui Harry Styles perde la sua luce o la meraviglia nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi che lo rendono così luminoso.

“Non lo penso,” dice Louis, cercando di mantenere il tono ferreo mentre costringe le parole ad uscire nonostante l’enorme groppo in gola, “Non penso di essermelo meritato. Mi ha picchiato… e ora non avrà più la possibilità di farlo di nuovo.”

Harry rilascia un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo. Louis chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulla sensazione di sonnolenza causata dall’antidolorifico e non sulla bugia che ha appena detto a Harry. Non vuole riflettere sui suoi pensieri. Non più. Dopo la tortura emotiva di aver mentito a Harry, vuole solo perdere di nuovo i sensi. Vuole esistere in un mondo lontano da quello reale… un mondo dove non è quel ragazzo che è stato picchiato dal suo fidanzato e lo ama comunque. Vuole sognare un mondo dove quei lieto fine in cui crede Harry esistono davvero.

 

**

 

“Vengo a vedere come stai, okay? E sarò qui, proprio dall’altra parte del muro. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, grida se vuoi. Se si azzarda a rimettere piede lì dentro, chiama aiuto, Louis. Vorrei solo…” Harry sospira, contrariato, “Vorrei solo che stessi con me.”

“Harry, sto bene. Non mi hanno neanche tenuto per la notte.”

Harry lascia il fianco di Louis non appena raggiungono la sua porta, ma ha l’espressione completamente corrucciata, che si intensifica quando Louis solleva una mano per infilare le chiavi nella serratura e fa una smorfia perché i muscoli del suo stomaco si contraggono.

“Sei sicuro di–”

Louis non vede altra soluzione, non c’è alternativa. Harry di solito reagisce al tocco nel modo migliore. Louis serra i denti e ignora il dolore nascente mentre si gira in direzione di Harry e gli avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé. Harry lo osserva, sorpreso, ma poi i suoi occhi si addolciscono e avvolge le braccia attorno a Louis, sfiorandogli i capelli con la guancia.

“Sto bene, Harry… starò bene. Smettila di sentirti in colpa, stupido hipster. Non è colpa tua e io non–” il corpo di Louis trema nel rendersi conto della verità dell’audace dichiarazione che si forma nella sua testa. Harry lo stringe forte, “Non rimpiango di essere diventato tuo amico o di essere stato con te ieri notte.”

Avrebbe forse voluto avere la volontà di ignorare il modo in cui Harry si era allontanato dalla stanza? Sì. Avrebbe forse voluto essere più attento quando se n’è andato? Decisamente… ma non appena le acque si calmano, gli viene lentamente in mente che in quel momento Harry e le sue mani grandi e morbide sono l’unica cosa di cui può fidarsi. Magari riuscirà a sistemare le cose con Duncan e in tutta sincerità, non sa come sarà la sua vita se non dovesse riuscirci, ma Harry è proprio lì, proprio in quel momento, a preoccuparsi per lui e desiderando di curargli le ferite. Louis per la prima volta è sicuro che il loro legame non si basi sulla pietà. Louis potrebbe essere il cucciolo ferito, ma lo sguardo profondo di Harry dev’essere più che semplice compassione.

C’è un seme di aspettativa lì, perché Harry vuole che lui sia più forte di quello che ha passato, e in qualche modo, per qualche motivo, crede con tutto il cuore che Louis lo sia. Louis deglutisce rumorosamente nel realizzare che quello è il motivo per cui Harry s’è bevuto la sua storia in ospedale, sopravvalutando la forza di volontà di Louis.

Una piccola parte di Louis vuole fare esattamente ciò che Harry si aspetta, così da renderlo orgoglioso. Vuole fare quello che Harry ha bisogno che lui faccia solo per poter essere il motivo di quel sorriso mozzafiato che si apre sul suo viso come il sole in una giornata nuvolosa. Una parte di Louis sa che anche se lo facesse, non sarebbe l’atto di coraggio che Harry si aspetta, perché quello che Harry si aspetta è che Louis faccia quelle cose per se stesso. Harry si aspetta che lui cambi il corso della sua vita a causa delle conseguenze che dovrà affrontare se non lo farà. Louis sa che non è così semplice. Non è come se la sua felicità fosse un tesoro dimenticato che può dissotterrare dall’angolo del suo cortile, rispolverare e rimettere al suo posto nel petto. La felicità sfuggente di Louis esiste al di là di un campo di forza che lo respinge ogni singola volta che tenta di passarci attraverso.

Harry sembra avere un groppo in gola quando si scosta dall’abbraccio e gli lascia un bacio umido sulla tempia.

“Mi fa piacere. Anche io. Mi dispiace se lui– Se potessi tornare indietro, lo sai che io– ma non ho intenzione di pentirmi di nulla.”

Louis sorride debolmente e apre la porta del proprio appartamento.

“Dovrei…”

“Giusto,” concorda Harry con un cenno del capo, ma il suo sorriso è spento, “dovresti andare.”

Louis non ha la forza di contestare. Ricambia il sorriso e si volta verso il suo appartamento, compiendo un paio di passi all’interno della stanza prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Accende l’interruttore accanto all’ingresso e fa una smorfia per la luce, sussultando nuovamente nello strizzare gli occhi.

Quando si riprende dall’improvvisa luminosità, si guarda attorno alla ricerca di tracce di quel che ha passato. Non è quel che Louis si sarebbe aspettato da un luogo di violenza. Non ci sono vetri rotti, né schizzi di sangue sulla moquette e nessun mobile ha bisogno di una sistemata. Niente è fuori posto. È tutto come prima che le mani violente di Duncan lo spingessero per terra. A tutti gli effetti, Louis avrebbe potuto rimuoverlo dalla sua memoria e non conoscere mai la differenza al suo ritorno. È come se fosse stato un brutto incubo e Louis si fosse appena svegliato. Eppure c’è il dolore nelle sue ossa e l’antidolorifico nella sua tasca a ricordargli la verità, che lo voglia o no.

Non può sfuggire dalla realtà dell’essere stato riverso per terra quasi morto e sperando solo per un qualche tipo di pace ininterrotta. Potrebbe non esserci del sangue o dei vetri rotti a indicarne il punto, ma Louis riesce ancora a vedere la sagoma del suo corpo sulla moquette; il posto dove è caduto per terra e ha guardato Duncan con il terrore nel corpo. Riesce ancora a sentire l’eco lontana delle sue lacrime. _Plic, plic, plic._

Louis chiude gli occhi mentre le immagini lo colpiscono alla velocità della luce, rimbalzando dall’una all’altra e correndo fino all’ultimo sangue come le macchine dell’autoscontro. Ognuna è più brutale della precedente e poi, improvvisamente, non ci sono più immagini; solo sensazioni. Vive di nuovo il modo in cui il suo corpo è stato colpito da ogni calcio e ricorda il modo in cui la sua testa si è sentita come se fosse stata aperta e tutto il suo contenuto fosse stato vuotato. Sente il dolore delle unghie di Duncan sul suo collo e le sue labbra violente e umide sulla sua bocca. Quando Louis apre gli occhi, tutto l’appartamento è una landa desolata e Louis sta sprofondando sempre di più tra i suoi resti, agitando le braccia nel cercare di evitare di essere inghiottito dall’orrore.

“No, cazzo,” singhiozza in preda alla disperazione, le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano mentre preme i pugni stretti contro gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di trattenere le lacrime.

È troppo debole, fin troppo debole per questo, e all’improvviso non riesce più a sopportare la vista del divano dove Duncan gli ha scopato la faccia o il tavolo dove ha buttato le rose. Non riesce a sopportare di andare in cucina e sentire il profumo fantasma dei piatti di Duncan e camminare fino alla camera e sentire i propri gemiti disperati. Non può tollerare di sentire l’eco del proprio patetico desiderio nelle orecchie. _So quanto sei disperato, Louis. Non dimenticarti che ti ho visto in azione._

Louis non riesce a sopportare neanche una mattonella del suo appartamento, che all’improvviso assomiglia molto a una zona di guerra dopo la battaglia. L’unica differenza tra i due è che in questo caso lui è l’unica vittima. Ogni ricordo delle cinque settimane passate è contaminato dalla violenza, ogni momento, ogni litigio che hanno avuto; un oscuro presagio di quel che stava per accadere. D’un tratto Louis vede tutto in una nuova luce, immaginando ogni litigata ad avvicinarli a quel punto, aumentando a dismisura e prendendo il sopravvento, il tutto mentre lui andava avanti con la sua vita, ignaro, senza accorgersi di nulla. Non ha mai notato la valanga diretta verso di lui finché non gli è arrivata addosso, travolgendolo.

È troppo, il dolore e la paura e la rabbia confusa che gli martellano nella nuca e si riverberano su tutto il corpo e gli fanno tremare le dita. Non può stare lì, non quando ogni centimetro di quello spazio è un promemoria dei propri errori. Louis mette il pilota automatico nell’avventurarsi in camera e prepararsi una borsa, singhiozzando in silenzio quando si china in avanti e il dolore alle ossa peggiora. È ormai sera, e il buio ha appena cominciato ad avanzare su Londra, i lampioni che si accendono mentre le nuvole si fondono con il blu-violaceo che le circonda. Louis si concentra sull’oscurità lì fuori per evitare di confrontarsi con quella dentro di sé, ignorando una visione di se stesso e Duncan distesi su quelle stesse lenzuola. I suoi piedi lo trascinano dalla sua camera verso il salotto e fuori dall’appartamento.

Alza lo sguardo sulla porta di Harry e il cuore comincia a battergli furiosamente nel petto, perché quel momento è decisivo. Se si allontana ora, è sicuro che riuscirà a riconquistare Duncan. Se parleranno di quel che è successo e capiranno dove tutto è andato storto, è sicuro che alla fine riusciranno a riavere una qualche parvenza della relazione che avevano un tempo. Non è impossibile e Louis non è irrecuperabile… non può esserlo.

Eppure c’è una forza più grande che lo spinge verso Harry e le sue mani grandi, Harry e i suoi espressivi occhi verdi. C’è un cuore percosso e sanguinante nel petto di Louis che si tende istintivamente verso quell’unica cosa che sa lo farà stare meglio. È Harry. È Harry con il suo imbarazzante e infantile senso dell’umorismo e quello stupido gattino smanioso di attenzioni a cui Louis potrebbe o meno essersi affezionato. È Harry e ogni singola parola che ha detto a Louis nelle ultime cinque settimane che ha suonato con le corde del suo cuore e l’ha fottuto alla grande.

Louis sa che bussare alla porta di Harry potrebbe essere una condanna a morte. Se Duncan torna a casa nel momento sbagliato e lo trova lì, niente di quel che hanno potrà essere recuperato. Sarà tutto perduto a causa delle sue scelte sbagliate e del suo cuore debole. Quel futuro lo terrorizza… un futuro in cui sarà costretto ad affrontare una vita da solo e senza la persona con cui avrebbe voluto condividere tutto. In qualche modo è più spaventato al pensiero di voltarsi e tornare nel proprio appartamento. È più spaventato al pensiero di scegliere tutto _tranne_ Harry nel suo momento del bisogno. Quindi ancora una volta, Louis non si focalizza su quel che potrebbe succedere, ricordando invece a se stesso che è già passato l’inferno ed è sopravvissuto. È sopravvissuto solo grazie a Harry. Bussa debolmente alla sua porta con il cuore conficcato in gola e le lacrime che cominciano a formarsi negli occhi.

 

**

 

Non appena Harry chiude la porta, rilascia un respiro profondo e le lacrime cominciano a cadere. Scivolano sul suo viso e sulla camicia di flanella mentre si siede sul divano e seppellisce la testa tra le mani, singhiozzando con tutte le sue forze. Forse gli eventi della giornata finalmente lo stanno raggiungendo. Louis sarebbe potuto morire, sarebbe potuto morire per qualcuno che non conosce la definizione di amore, tanto meno come amare qualcuno complesso e accattivante come lui. Un brivido gli attraversa tutto il corpo al solo pensiero di Louis accasciato su quel pavimento e picchiato a sangue, senza fare niente per salvarsi, limitandosi a raggomitolarsi e aspettare che fosse finita.

Forse non avrebbe fatto molta differenza se Louis avesse tenuto testa a Duncan, ma non è solo quello. Harry vuole scuotere Louis per non avere abbastanza interesse nel voler reagire, nel voler fare qualsiasi cosa per salvarsi. Sa che quella sottomissione non aveva niente a che fare con cosa sarebbe stato più sicuro o se reagire sarebbe stato inutile. Aveva a che fare con il fatto che Louis non sapesse quel che vale e che confidasse nel fatto che qualcuno glielo dicesse. Qualcuno che ha palesemente torto. Louis in ospedale ha detto che sapeva di non meritarselo, ma Harry non è pronto a bersela così facilmente. Non ha intenzione di deluderlo mai più, e se questo significa tenerlo d’occhio ed essere scettico sulle sue cosiddette verità, Harry è determinato a fare esattamente quello. È determinato a fare tutto il possibile per salvarlo.

Il telefono di Harry vibra nella sua tasca, e Harry lo porta all’orecchio con una mano tremante.

“Pronto?”

“Ehi, sono Zayn.”

“Oh, e-ehi,” dice Harry con voce rauca, le vie respiratorie intasate dalla tristezza, “come va?”

“Lascia stare. Che succede, Harry? Sembra quasi che sia morto qualcuno.”

Il viso si contrae dal dolore e Harry scoppia nuovamente in lacrime.

“Harry? Cristo, Haz… vuoi che venga lì? Possiamo guardare Love Actually e mangiare dello schifoso cibo biologico. Si tratta di Louis? Che è successo?”

Harry si limita a piangere nel ricevitore, i singhiozzi che si tramutano rapidamente in piagnucolii mentre sente Zayn bisbigliare qualcosa a qualcuno.

“Li vuole sapere che sta succedendo.”

Ovvio che è con Zayn. Ovvio che Zayn e Liam possono essere felici insieme e può essere tutto semplice e diretto. Nessun fidanzato violento e sadico con cui competere e nessuna insicurezza paralizzante. Magari Liam ha faticato per i primi cinque minuti, ma Zayn ha in qualche modo appianato tutte le tensioni e l’ha convinto a lasciarsi andare, persino senza parlare. Harry vorrebbe avere quel tipo di magnetismo.

“Non… non venite,” riesce finalmente a dire, “Non so se posso dirvelo, soprattutto a Liam, ma non…” Harry espira lentamente, “non sta bene, Z. Avrebbe potuto morire e io non ho potuto far nulla. Credevo di averlo perso. Com’è possibile che tenga così tanto a lui? Sembrava che fossi io quello sulla barella, Z… cioè, il mio cuore batteva accanto al suo, in attesa che il suo battesse così che anche il mio potesse farlo.”

“Oh, Harry,” sospira Zayn, e poi, “sta bene… Louis? In che condizioni è?”

“È solo… come ti ho detto, non sta bene.”

“Ti spiace se ti passo Liam per un secondo, Haz?”

“No, fa’ pure” accetta Harry, ancora non del tutto sicuro se abbia fatto bene a parlare.

“Harry?”

“Ehi, Liam,” dice lentamente, cercando un approccio di normalità, “come stai?”

“Sono preoccupato da far schifo, cazzo,” impreca Liam, e Harry crede di sentire Zayn dirgli di calmarsi dall’altra parte, “che diavolo sta succedendo? Louis è quasi morto?” la sua voce si spezza appena, “quel figlio di puttana, quel cazzo di rifiuto umano l’ha picchiato, non è vero?”

“Liam–”

“Gli darò la caccia e gli asporterò anche i reni e il cazzo già che ci sono. Dov’è? È a New York? Scommetto che è scappato a New York, non è vero?”

Nonostante i muscoli, Harry non aveva mai pensato a Liam come un tipo violento. Ma d’altronde Harry stesso non è mai stato un tipo violento fino a che non ha incontrato Louis. C’è qualcosa in lui. Harry vuole sempre proteggerlo, avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia e portarlo via, in qualche posto dove il sole non smette mai di splendere e gli uccelli cantano tutto il giorno. In qualche posto dove il cielo è perennemente azzurro e non esistono la miseria e le tenebre. Non puoi non voler proteggere Louis da ogni male. È più che la sua bassa statura o gli incantevoli occhi blu, è che Louis non alzerebbe mai un dito per difendere se stesso. È qualcosa che deve cambiare, e in fretta.

Harry capisce, dopo una profonda riflessione, che anche se Duncan merita di essere preso a pugni e non solo, non annullerà quel che è successo. Non cambierà ciò che Louis ha dovuto passare, il che è la parte peggiore di tutta quella faccenda. Poi c’è il fatto che Louis non _vuole_ che nessuno se la prenda con Duncan, neanche se riconoscesse il fatto che Duncan sia quello da incolpare. Non è semplicemente quel tipo di persona e Harry lo sa… non vuole crederci ma lo sa, c’è una parte di Louis che è ancora innamorata del suo aggressore. Far del male a Duncan in quel momento farebbe solo del male a Louis, e Harry non ha intenzione di lasciare che nessuno lo faccia, men che meno il suo migliore amico. Lo distruggerebbe.

“No,” mente, “non è a New York. “È in… un altro ufficio,” improvvisa Harry, sperando che quello che dice sia coerente con la realtà del lavoro di Duncan, “ma Louis non sa quale.”

Liam brontola nello stesso momento in cui arriva un leggero bussare dalla porta.

“Liam, devo andare,” dice Harry frettolosamente, “Credo che Louis sia alla porta.”

“Harry, aspetta!”

“Sì?”

“Sta… sta reagendo? Lo stai aiutando?” chiede Liam, la voce intrisa della stessa dose di preoccupazione e amore.

Il cuore di Harry si spezza un pochino per lui, sapendo quanto debba essere difficile sentirsi così disconnesso da Louis e non essere in grado di aiutarlo a meno che non gli venga dato il permesso. Harry non può fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato per essere già al corrente della situazione e per il fatto che questo gli dia una maggiore garanzia che Louis continuerà a permettergli l’accesso nella sua vita.

“Se la sta cavando,” dice Harry con cautela, “e sto facendo quel che posso, ma devo andare ora.”

Harry lancia il telefono sul tavolino e arriva alla porta con due lunghe falcate. La apre a un Louis simile al giorno prima, la stessa borsa appesa alla spalla e le lacrime a rigargli il viso. Solo che questa volta è molto più terrificante perché Harry conosce la radice del problema e ha pensato abbastanza stupidamente che Louis stesse magari reagendo. Come potrebbe reagire? Tutto il suo mondo gli è crollato addosso solo quella mattina.

“Vieni qui,” dice Harry senza esitazione e Louis cade letteralmente tra le sue braccia, incespicando sui piedi nella fretta di entrare.

Harry lo afferra quando Louis geme e si attacca a Harry come una piccola piovra, portando i polpacci dietro le gambe di Harry e avvolgendogli le braccia al collo come se volesse semplicemente essere portato in braccio. La borsa gli scivola dal braccio e cade sul pavimento con un leggero tonfo. Harry non ci fa caso. Avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e usa la sua presa sul ragazzo più piccolo per sollevarlo e prenderlo in braccio. Cadono sul divano e Harry si appoggia contro lo schienale, con Louis in lacrime abbandonato sul suo petto, che nasconde il viso sulla spalla di Harry mentre i singhiozzi gli dilaniano il corpo. Harry gli accarezza la schiena per consolarlo. Le ginocchia di Louis scivolano ai lati delle sue cosce, così Harry si siede un po’ più dritto in modo che Louis possa poggiarsi più comodamente su di lui.

“Louis,” dice Harry, dopo averlo lasciato piangere per qualche minuto. I singhiozzi disperati gli straziano il cuore, facendogli pizzicare gli occhi, “Lou, ti prego, parlami.”

Louis piange ancora, afferrando la camicia di Harry con le dita e stringendo forte. Si tira poi indietro, osservando Harry con evidente fiducia nei suoi bellissimi occhi blu, come se Harry possa tirare fuori la risposta da un cappello magico e cancellare tutto il dolore angosciante sulla sua strada. È troppa pressione e troppa fiducia, ma il fatto che Louis la dia così velocemente fa espandere il cuore di Harry nel petto. Non riesce a respirare per quanto si sta innamorando velocemente e follemente.

“Lou, piccolo,” dice Harry con dolcezza, sollevando una mano per asciugare le lacrime che ancora scorrono lungo le guance di Louis, “Voglio solo sapere perché sei qui. Volevi solo un po’ di compagnia, tesoro? Non è un problema, sai. Sono felice di passare del tempo con te.”

“Non potevo stare lì,” rantola Louis, ed è come se avesse trattenuto il respiro per tutto quel tempo e poi si fosse dimenticato di respirare.

I suoi occhi sono sgranati e folli mentre incastra le dita tra i capelli e posa poi le mani sulle spalle di Harry, raddrizzandosi nel trattenere il resto delle lacrime.

“Mi sentivo soffocare,” confessa in un sussurro, “soffocare dai ricordi e da tutto quello che è successo nell’ultimo mese che ha portato a quel… quell’incidente stamattina. Era come se i muri si stessero chiudendo e all’improvviso tutti i segnali che mi sono sfuggiti erano lì in bella vista. È successo di punto in bianco, ecco come mi sono sentito quando mi ha spinto,” ammette Louis e il pomo d’Adamo di Harry si muove in contemporanea a quello del ragazzo, “ma non è così. Non è stato casuale… doveva succedere prima o poi.”

Harry riesce a sentire l’autocommiserazione nella sua voce. Louis pensa di essere ingenuo. Pensa ancora che se la sia cercata e che tutto quello che è successo, sia successo perché lui non ha cambiato qualcosa… perché non ha cambiato se stesso. È chiaro che Louis pensa che avrebbe dovuto prevederlo e modificare il suo comportamento per impedirlo. Harry è così frustrato che potrebbe scoppiare di nuovo a piangere.

“Posso restare?” chiede Louis in un sussurro, come se per un qualche motivo sconosciuto si aspetti che Harry gli dica di no.

Harry si alza in piedi, stringendo le cosce di Louis per tenerlo attaccato alla sua vita.

“Harry?”

Harry lo fa sdraiare delicatamente sul divano e si inginocchia accanto a lui, avvolgendogli le guance con le mani.

“Puoi restare,” dice, osservando il viso di Louis incresparsi dalla confusione, “ma voglio che ti riposi, Lou. So che ti fa ancora male e voglio che resti qui, _ti prego_.”

“Okay,” acconsente Louis, più rapidamente di quanto Harry si aspettasse.

Harry sospira, sollevato, e accarezza gli zigomi di Louis con i pollici.

“Vado a prenderti una coperta e un cuscino, così puoi dormire per un po’.”

Louis annuisce e chiude gli occhi, chiaramente esausto. Harry ha allontanato la mano, ma si ritrova ad avvicinarla di nuovo, completamente impotente quando si tratta della vulnerabilità di Louis. Questa volta passa il pollice sul suo labbro e lo preme all’angolo della sua bocca che si dischiude dalla sorpresa, i muscoli facciali di Louis che si tendono appena.

“Sei davvero esausto, tesoro mio, non è vero?”

Louis annuisce e poi tira su col naso, rilassandosi contro il divano. Harry gli sorride prima di avviarsi verso il corridoio per recuperare le coperte. Quando ritorna, Louis è seduto sul divano e si sta guardando attorno, accigliato.

“Che succede?” chiede Harry.

Louis non risponde, limitandosi invece a posare i piedi per terra e cominciare ad alzarsi, il viso contorto dal dolore. Harry è al suo fianco in un istante, costringendolo nuovamente a sedersi.

“Lou, per favore, non alzarti. Cosa c’è, tesoro? Cosa stai cercando?”

Louis succhia un angolo del labbro dentro la bocca, lasciandolo poi andare con un sospiro.

“Dov’è lo scarafaggio? Perché non mi sta importunando?”

“Oh,” le fossette di Harry spuntano in piena forza mentre la pelle di Louis arrossisce dall’imbarazzo, “vuoi le coccole. Vado a prenderti lo scarafaggio, cioè…” Louis ridacchia e il cuore di Harry esplode in tanti coriandoli a forma di cuore perché è la prima volta in tutta la giornata che Louis appare veramente spensierato, “il micio.”

Harry gli rimbocca le coperte, va a prendere Hugh Grant dal proprio letto e glielo porta, e Louis se lo tiene stretto e gli lascia un bacio sul pelo. Hugh Grant miagola più forte di quanto Harry l’abbia mai sentito e infila la testa contro il collo di Louis, strusciandosi contro le sue clavicole nel modo in cui Harry ha spesso sognato di fare. _Bastardo peloso_. Harry è davvero geloso del proprio gatto? Così pare.

“Siete adorabili,” dice Harry con sincerità.

Louis arrossisce di nuovo e deglutisce sonoramente. Quando alza lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono di nuovo lucidi e Harry osserva il rigonfiamento violaceo che sembra davvero doloroso. Si china su Louis e appoggia le labbra sull’angolo dell’occhio. Sente le ciglia bagnate di Louis sfiorargli la guancia e quando si tira indietro, Louis gli tira il colletto per avvicinarlo di nuovo.

“Haz,” dice, la voce roca.

Harry affonda le dita tra i capelli di Louis e gli sfiora il bozzo sulla testa.

“Lou,” gli fa eco con un sussurro.

Questa volta, le lacrime di Louis sono più lente, come le ultime gocce di condensa che scivolano su un bicchiere durante una giornata afosa. In qualche modo è anche peggio, il modo in cui Louis trattiene la tristezza, mordendosi il labbro e lasciando che i gemiti gli scuotano il petto ma non escano mai dalla sua bocca. Comincia a singhiozzare contro la sua volontà, facendo fuoriuscire respiri irregolari intervallati da quelli più lunghi e profondi che usa per controllarsi. Harry riesce a vedere i vetri infranti nei suoi occhi. Riesce a vedere quanto Louis abbia perso quella mattina e come stia tenendo tutto dentro per aggrapparsi a qualsiasi parvenza di normalità. È così forte, così buono e coraggioso e Harry vuole solo che Louis lo sappia. Harry vuole solo–

_Cosa stai facendo?_

_Ti ho dato il bacio curativo. Mia mamma lo faceva sempre. Ogni volta che doveva medicarmi, baciava il cerotto._

Harry prende il viso di Louis tra le mani e si china sui suoi occhi. Preme le labbra sull’occhio gonfio di Louis e poi continua, fermandosi per consentirgli di protestare prima di lasciare una scia di baci dalla palpebra fino all’angolo dell’occhio. Quando si ritira, le lacrime di Louis si sono bloccate, e lui sta fissando Harry con stupore, il corpo ancora ansimante.

“Cosa stai facendo?” sussurra.

“Ti sto dando i baci curativi,” spiega Harry, sfiorando il piccolo mento di Louis con le dita, “come faceva sempre tua mamma.”

Gli occhi di Louis si offuscano quando nuove lacrime si formano agli angoli, e chiude gli occhi lasciandole scorrere sulle guance. Appare completamente affascinato, persino nella tristezza, le ciglia scure che si aprono a ventaglio sulla pelle olivastra e le piccole labbra che si chiudono sui respiri forzati.

“Harry,” piagnucola mestamente, come un cucciolo lasciato fuori sotto la pioggia, “Harry, perché sei così buono con me?”

Harry scuote la testa con rabbia e incredulità, posando poi Hugh Grant sul pavimento prima di scostare la coperta dal corpo di Louis. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo si spalancano e lui si solleva per guardare Harry.

“C-che stai facendo?”

Harry lo spinge delicatamente giù con una mano. Mantiene il suo sguardo mentre solleva il maglione fino a farlo arrivare sotto le sue ascelle. Louis abbassa gli occhi sulla sua pelle blu-violacea con il mento tremolante, le labbra che tremano mentre il suo respiro perde tutto il ritmo. È ovviamente la prima volta che si vede bene e Harry odia fargli questo… vederlo così sconvolto. Odia doverlo vedere con i suoi occhi, vedere i segni della rabbia di Duncan sulla pelle di Louis e sapere che non c’è niente che possa fare per farli sparire. Se non può cancellarli, la sua unica opzione è di coprirli con qualcosa di più dolce. Magari quando Louis guarderà i suoi lividi, quando cominceranno lentamente a scomparire, si ricorderà quel momento invece di quelli più violenti che l’hanno preceduto. Si ricorderà quel momento e sentirà qualcosa oltre al dolore che gli artiglia il petto.

“Sono buono con te, Lou,” dice Harry con convinzione, “perché tu meriti cose belle,” abbassa le labbra sul petto di Louis e preme un bacio leggero tra i suoi pettorali, “perché tu sei buono,” sospira, sentendo il respiro di Louis bloccarsi quando apre la bocca attorno a un punto appena sotto il suo capezzolo, “e perché sei coraggioso.” Harry si prende il tuo tempo, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca sui lividi e sulla pelle marchiata mentre scende con i baci verso lo stomaco, “e _così_ bello.” Le mani di Louis si infilano tra i suoi ricci, il che fa mormorare Harry contro la sua pelle. Indugia su un punto, appena sopra l’ombelico, aprendo e chiudendo le labbra come se stesse cercando di pomiciarsi stupidamente lo stomaco di Louis. “Voglio che tu te ne renda conto.”

Harry stringe con delicatezza i fianchi leggermente formosi ma definiti di Louis, mentre l’istinto prende il sopravvento e muove la lingua attorno all’ombelico, immaginando che sia un buon indicatore della reazione di Louis quando il silenzio regna sovrano, il corpo non più scosso dai singhiozzi. Harry distende le dita sulla cassa toracica e preme un ultimo bacio sulla pelle attorno alla linea dei pantaloni. Sente lo stomaco di Louis contrarsi sotto le sue mani, la sua palese tensione indicata da un quieto sussulto.

“Rilassati,” gli dice Harry, muovendo le mani sui fianchi verso il suo petto, i pollici che scivolano sui capezzoli che si inturgidiscono al tocco, “Ci sono qua io, tesoro.”

La testa di Harry sta martellando da quanto è concentrato a non eccitarsi e a non andare oltre quel che si è ripromesso. Tuttavia Louis sta davvero mettendo alla prova la sua volontà, fremendo sotto di lui e sollevando i fianchi delicatamente. Harry avrebbe anche potuto non notarlo, se non fosse che gli sfiorano la pancia nel muoversi.

Harry sposta lo sguardo sul viso di Louis e trova i suoi occhi ancora chiusi ma in tensione, il suo occhio gonfio dolorosamente serrato. Louis si sta mordendo la bocca, ed è così dannatamente provocante per qualcuno che Harry non può assolutamente avere. È fin troppo seducente per un ragazzo che è stato abusato e dovrebbe, di norma, essere un completo disastro. Harry si odia per sentire una tale passione persino nel pieno della sofferenza di Louis. L’eccitazione esitante del ragazzo non si merita la stessa ira perché Louis merita di provare tutto tranne il dolore o la paura. L’eccitazione di Louis è un riflesso incondizionato. Il desiderio avvolto nello stomaco di Harry è legato a sentimenti ed emozioni molto più profondi. Non può permettersi di provare quelle cose. Non oggi. Oggi deve pensare solo a Louis, e a Louis soltanto.

“Ci sono qua io,” ripete Harry, stringendo i fianchi di Louis mentre si china e soffia una pernacchia sullo stomaco di Louis, appena sotto il suo ombelico.

Louis sussulta e spalanca gli occhi, per quanto si possa spalancare un occhio gonfio.

“Bastardo,” sibila.

La risata di Harry rimbomba nell’appartamento. Gli tiene fermi i fianchi, muovendo la testa mentre soffia un’altra pernacchia, molto più rumorosa e oscena della precedente. Le labbra di Louis si sono aperte in un sorriso e Harry è sulla strada del successo. Soffia ancora sul fianco di Louis, e quest’ultimo lascia uscire uno squittio che si trasforma in una risatina stridula.

“L’ho trovato, vero? Il tuo punto debole,” dice Harry, allegro.

Louis scuote la testa ma si sta ancora dimenando sotto le dita di Harry, il sorriso a labbra chiuse preferito di Harry dipinto sulle labbra. I suoi occhi blu incontrano quelli di Harry in un groviglio giocoso e Harry affonda le dita sul suo fianco, le risatine di Louis che crescono di volume quando si piega in due per sfuggire alle dita indiscrete di Harry. Louis fa una smorfia e geme quando i suoi muscoli si contraggono, e Harry scuote la testa nello spingerlo di nuovo sul divano.

Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui con affetto, stupore e una domanda nei suoi occhi a cui Harry è quasi certo non voglia dare voce. Quindi invece di rispondere a qualunque cosa lo stia tormentando, Harry gli tira giù il maglione e gli rimbocca di nuovo le coperte, recuperando Hugh Grant da sotto il tavolo in modo che Louis possa tenerlo stretto a sé.

“Ora dormi, Lou,” dice Harry pacificamente, “Ti sveglio per cena, okay tesoro?”

Louis annuisce e gli sorride, le dita seppellite nel pelo grigio di Hugh Grant.

Quando Harry torna dal bagno, Louis e Hugh sono entrambi addormentati profondamente, le loro teste l’una accanto all’altra con l’orecchio morbido di Hugh piegato contro l’occhio pesto di Louis. Harry sente il cuore terribilmente gonfio nel petto.

La prima cosa che Harry fa è frugare tra la roba di Louis. Preferisce vederla più come una perlustrazione compassionevole che altro.

“Sì,” esulta, quando la sua mano si chiude sul telefono di Louis.

Si schiaffa una mano sulla bocca, spalancando gli occhi nel ricordarsi dell’uomo vulnerabile addormentato sul suo divano.

Si siede sull’altro divano e preme il tasto per illuminare lo schermo, imprecando quando nota che Louis ha una password. Si rigira il telefono tra le mani, mordendosi la lingua nel cercare di pensare a un altro modo per sbloccarlo. Mentre lo fa, un piccolo pezzo di carta scivola da sotto la cover del telefono e fluttua sul pavimento. Harry la raccoglie e scopre che è una lista di vari codici. In fondo c’è quello che Harry presume sia il più recente. 2021. Harry lo digita sul telefono, che si sblocca all’istante.

Harry sorride tra sé, gli occhi che si muovono attraverso la stanza verso Louis che dorme, le mani piegate attorno al collo con le labbra imbronciate e perfette ogni singola volta che fanno uscire un respiro. Poi ritorna in sé e si gela, spostando lo sguardo tra Louis e il telefono, scioccato. 2021. I numeri dei loro appartamenti uniti. _L’ha fatto apposta? Non può essere… o forse sì?_ Harry sente un nodo alla gola e va a sedersi nuovamente accanto a Louis, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre gli sussurra sottovoce.

“Lo so che non dovrei preoccuparmi di questo ora. È l’ultima delle mie preoccupazioni, sul serio… ma ci tieni a me, Lou? Perché questo,” Harry scuote il telefono di Louis, “questo mi dice che è così, forse persino più di quanto avessi sperato, ma è così difficile da capire. È così difficile sapere quale sia la cosa giusta da fare. È solo che… tu sei tutto quello che voglio,” Harry si schiarisce la gola per liberarsi del groppo e scosta cautamente una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi di Louis, “così tanto da far male. Voglio che tu sia felice e vorrei essere io ad aiutarti a trovare di nuovo la felicità.”

Harry poi si concentra sul telefono di Louis, scorrendo i contatti fino a che non trova quello giusto. Il telefono squilla solo due volte prima che rispondano.

“Louis! Boo, non hai risposto a nessuna delle mie chiamate e messaggi! Va tutto bene?” chiede Jay, tracce di intensa preoccupazione nel suo tono fermo.

“Ciao, Jay,” dice Harry, la voce leggermente roca. “Sono Harry. Ci siamo conosciuti l’altro–”

“So chi sei, tesoro,” lo interrompe Jay, la voce colma di paura, “cosa è successo? Cosa è successo al mio bambino?”

Harry prende un respiro profondo e sposta lo sguardo su Louis per controllare che stia ancora dormendo prima di abbassare la voce a un sussurro. Tiene una mano su Louis per tutto il tempo mentre parla con Jay, accarezzandogli i capelli e le guance, stringendogli la coscia quando Louis scalcia nel sonno. Sente il bisogno di toccare e memorizzare, di sorprendersi dall’esistenza di Louis quando, solo quella mattina, pensava che l’avrebbe perso per sempre. Louis è così morbido, così caldo, e potrà anche essere pieno di lividi e ferite ma è _lì_ , è vivo e Harry non lascerà che si ritrovi mai più in una posizione del genere. _Mai più_.

Quando Harry finisce di raccontare, c’è una lunga pausa, e poi sente il suono di Jay che tira su col naso.

“Lottie, portami un fazzoletto, ti spiace?” sussurra e Harry vorrebbe solo abbracciarla e ricordarle che il suo bellissimo figlio è più forte di quel che sembra.

“Harry,” dice Jay alla fine, la voce leggermente rotta, “sei con lui in questo momento?”

“Sì,” risponde Harry e sente la donna sospirare di sollievo, “è per questo che sto sussurrando. Sta dormendo e non voglio svegliarlo.”

“Perché non sei andato in un’altra stanza?” chiede lei, sembrando ingenuamente curiosa.

Harry arrossisce e ringrazia la sua buona stella che lei non possa vedere il suo viso in quel momento.

“È solo che… non potevo lasciarlo,” dice, balbettando appena, “non adesso.”

“Harry,” dice Jay in un soffio, e gli ricorda così tanto Louis che porta un sorriso affettuoso sulle sue labbra, “Harry, sei un ragazzo meraviglioso. I tuoi genitori ti hanno cresciuto splendidamente. Sono così fortunati.”

Le lacrime offuscano la vista di Harry mentre si chiede se i suoi genitori sarebbero stati d’accordo con quell’affermazione. “Fortunato?” riesce a immaginare dire a suo padre, “perché ho avuto un frocio presuntuoso come figlio?” Non che suo padre dovesse mai parlare volontariamente della sua sessualità. Louis è così fortunato ad avere Jay, e viceversa. Il pensiero riempie Harry di un profondo desiderio e gli fa rimpiangere di non avere lo stesso tipo di legame con i propri genitori, ma è così felice per Louis. A parte quello, il reverente tono di gratitudine che sente nella voce di Jay contribuisce notevolmente a confortarlo. In quel momento, è solo ciò che Louis gli ha detto che potrebbe essere; un Tomlinson onorario.

“Grazie,” riesce a gracchiare Harry, “Grazie, Jay. Ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di lui. Volevo solo che lo sapessi e non so se te lo racconterà di sua spontanea volontà. Credo solo… una madre che ama suo figlio nel modo in cui tu ami Lou, be’, non meriti di essere tenuta all’oscuro. So che vuole fare le sue scelte e proteggerti dalla verità, ma qualcuno deve mostrargli che va bene ammettere che le cose non sono sempre perfette come ci piacerebbe che fossero. Detto questo, credo solo… magari lascia che sia lui a venire da te. Lasciagli credere che sia stata una sua scelta. Gli parlerò, okay?”

Jay non si oppone nemmeno.

“Ma certo, tesoro. Confido in te e ho fiducia nel mio bambino. Verrà da me con i suoi tempi. Vorrei solo poterlo scuotere,” Jay sospira, la voce tremolante, “perché lo amo così tanto e non posso credere che abbia lasciato che qualcuno lo ferisse in quel modo. È la notizia peggiore che abbia mai ricevuto,” dice, la voce che si rompe appena, “e se me lo permettesse, verrei lì in questo momento e lo terrei tra le mie braccia come quando era piccolo. Mi procurerei una pistola e andrei a sparare dritta sui piedi di Duncan come ho sempre minacciato di fare a quei criminali che il mio Boo portava a casa quando era più giovane. Ma so che hai ragione, che devo aspettare e che verrà da me quando starà bene e sarà pronto. Verrà a casa quando capirà che qualsiasi errore faccia, lo amerò sempre e vorrò sempre il meglio per lui. Sarò sempre la sua mamma e lui sarà sempre il mio bambino. Il mio Boo Bear.”

Harry sospira con empatia.

“Credo abbia un’idea molto diversa riguardo a quel che è meglio per lui.”

“Lo so, Harry, ma cambierà. Sta già cambiando. È diverso quando sta con te… diverso in senso buono, e tesoro, se questa fosse una nazione diversa con delle normative diverse, vi avrei già fatti sposare nel giro di pochi minuti.”

Harry non cerca di negare la verità dell’affermazione della donna. Si limita a ridacchiare piano, il pollice che sfiora con delicatezza la bocca di Louis.

“Jay,” dice Harry serio, un accenno di nervosismo nella sua voce.

“Sì?”

“Voglio solo che tu sappia che non mi sono mai sentito così prima d’ora… con nessuno, sul serio. Quello che provo per tuo figlio… mi toglie il respiro. _Lui_ mi toglie il respiro.”

C’è solo una piccola pausa, e poi la voce di Jay spezza il silenzio, forte e chiara.

“Anche il mio, tesoro,” dice, “anche il mio. Non smette mai di stupirmi. Ha fatto così tanto per me e per le ragazze e ancora non… non riesco a fargli capire quanto sia meraviglioso. Ma sono così felice, così felice che ti tolga il respiro, perché i migliori lo fanno sempre. Spero solo che si apra con te, tesoro, perché a volte è proprio una testa dura e proprio quando credi di averlo in pugno, scappa via di nuovo. Non lasciarlo scappare, Harry.”

“Non lo farò,” promette Harry, un groppo che si forma in gola nello spostare lo sguardo sulla figura addormentata al suo fianco, “Non potrei mai.”

“Bene.”

“C’è un’ultima cosa, Jay…”

“Qualsiasi cosa per te, di che si tratta?”

“Cosa gli piace mangiare quando torna a casa? Cioè, qual è il suo piatto preferito fatto in casa?”

Harry individua le chiavi e il portafogli dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Jay e scrive un biglietto a Louis nel caso si svegli mentre è via. Non vuole ancora lasciarlo, desiderando di poter avvolgere Louis nel piumone e portarselo appresso, ma non è folle, e Louis ha bisogno di riposare. Harry può allontanarsi da lui per una mezz’ora. Ma certo che può.

Il fatto che le sue dita si agitino più del solito attorno al volante sulla strada per il centro commerciale non è di nessuna importanza. Il fatto che passi metà del suo tempo lì chiedendosi se è il caso di chiamarlo al cellulare solo per vedere come sta non è affatto triste e patetico. Non è affatto preoccupante quando riceve un paio di occhiate strane perché si ferma a guardare i nuovi lubrificanti al gusto ‘NUOVA morte per cioccolato’, parlando tra sé abbastanza forte da essere sentito.

“ _Oh per l’amor di Dio, continua a camminare. Smettila di cercare scuse per pensare a lui._ ”

Harry non sta affatto perdendo la testa.

 

**

 

Quando Louis si sveglia, è perché Harry gli sta tenendo un piatto sotto il naso che profuma straordinariamente come lo stufato di salsiccia di sua madre.

“Harry, è mica–”

“Stufato di salsiccia,” dice Harry annuendo, con un largo sorriso, “ha chiamato tua madre. Spero che non ti dispiaccia se ho risposto,” tutto il corpo di Louis si blocca, e lui alza lo sguardo su Harry con orrore. “Oh no, non le ho detto nulla. Non sa niente… ma le ho chiesto quale fosse il tuo piatto preferito.”

Louis rilascia un sospiro di sollievo e osserva il viso di Harry corrucciarsi in risposta.

“Glielo dirò, va bene,” mente, “solo, non adesso.”

“Non preoccuparti,” gli dice Harry, poggiando il piatto sulle gambe di Louis, “glielo dirai quando sarai pronto.

Louis usa il cucchiaio che gli ha passato Harry, riempendolo di salsiccia, cipolla, carota e salsa prima di ficcarselo in bocca. È troppo caldo e Louis sibila, metà della salsa che gli scivola a lato della bocca mentre Harry lo guarda. _Davvero fighissimo, perché non te lo spalmi su tutta la faccia già che ci sei?_

“Lou,” Harry scuote la testa, esasperato.

Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia e solleva un braccio per pulirsi con la manica. Harry gli manda uno sguardo di avvertimento e Louis sospira quando l’altro ragazzo gli allontana il polso dalla bocca. Lo sostituisce con la propria mano, pulendo la salsa con il pollice e facendo eccitare appena Louis quando si solleva sulle ginocchia, allargando leggermente le gambe nel processo. Harry ha delle cosce fantastiche e quando si sporge in avanti, i suoi jeans attillati premono contro di esse, enfatizzando il loro delizioso spessore.

Non si può biasimare Louis per quello che succede quando Harry cerca di allontanare il dito. Lo afferra, resistendo all’impulso di succhiarlo avidamente nella sua bocca. Invece tira fuori la lingua e la fa ruotare attorno alla punta del dito, leccando la salsa mentre Harry spalanca la bocca e sposta lo sguardo verso di lui. Una volta fatto, Harry cerca nuovamente di allontanare la mano ma Louis è un uomo posseduto, con l’erezione che freme nelle mutande. Non ha finito e come una goccia di sudore gli scivola sulla nuca, nota che Harry ha della salsa tra il pollice e l’indice. Se quello non è un segno, allora Louis non è dello Yorkshire.

“Me n’è sfuggito un po’,” soffia, sperando tardivamente di non sembrare un serial killer che si avvicina alla sua vittima.

La bocca di Louis si stringe attorno al pollice di Harry e spinge le labbra in avanti fino a che non si chiudono sulla pelle morbida tra le dita. Harry geme, chiudendo gli occhi. Quando Louis abbassa lo sguardo, nota l’erezione di Harry premere ardentemente contro i suoi jeans e sa di avergli inavvertitamente causato un bel problema. Non si sente trionfante, fiero o qualcosa anche lontanamente superiore. Forse perché quando finisce di succhiare la pelle di Harry e si allontana con un sonoro _pop_ , riesce ancora a sentire il gemito di Harry rimbombare nella sua testa come una sinfonia particolarmente erotica e straziante. Sente anche il pulsare persistente della propria erezione tra le gambe. Nonostante faccia del suo meglio per ignorarlo, non può negare che la reazione di Harry l’abbia fatto eccitare.

Oggi è stato completamente fatto a pezzi in ogni modo possibile, e in qualche modo il suo uccello è ancora attivo e non sente una parola di ciò che Louis cerca di dirgli. Duncan, ricorda ai suoi genitali, non Harry… ma a loro non interessa. Harry morde il suo labbro rosso come il peccato e si passa una mano tra i capelli, l’altra premuta indecentemente contro la propria erezione. Non la sta muovendo, è solo premuta proprio _lì_ , a coprire il suo enorme rigonfiamento come se Harry avesse categoricamente pianificato la rovina di Louis con una sola mossa.

La mente di Louis non sembra registrare nessuno dei messaggi “direzione sbagliata, torna indietro” che lui le sta mandando. Evoca invece un’equivocabile immagine pornografica di sé, mentre ficca una mano nei jeans di Harry e circonda il suo considerevole pacco, Harry che si spinge contro la sua mano e geme sotto di lui. Louis sente la sua erezione bagnarsi nelle mutande e non può… non può farlo. Non può essere così eccitato da Harry-hipster-Styles quando sta ancora lottando per la sua relazione. Harry potrebbe anche essere l’uomo più bello su cui Louis abbia mai posato gli occhi, con le sue labbra imbronciate e da baciare, con le sue cosce che supplicano di essere scopate e quella scintilla di lussuria nei suoi occhi verdi da cerbiatto, ma Louis è un uomo, non un animale. Harry potrebbe anche avere una perversione per le dita succhiate per quel che ne sa, ma non ha sicuramente niente a che fare con Louis stesso, e anche se fosse, Louis non è interessato. Neanche un po’. Nossignore.

“Scusa,” dice Louis, spezzando il silenzio imbarazzante che regna sovrano.

Con sua grande sorpresa, Harry si limita ad allungare le sue lunghe gambe sul pavimento e appoggiarsi all’indietro contro le mani, ridendo sonoramente. È una visione, con i suoi ricci color cioccolato che gli sfiorano la nuca, esponendo le sue labbra carnose dischiuse attorno a una risata e la curva della sua mascella. La sua camicia è ora sbottonata sul petto perché si è accaldato nel cucinare e rivela il nero lucido dei suoi tatuaggi e il rosa scuro di quelli che sembrano due capezzoli davvero turgidi, un ciondolo a forma di conchiglia a dondolare nel mezzo.

“Non scusarti,” Harry continua a ridere, “Cristo. Sono io quello che dovrebbe scusarsi. È, ah,” gli occhi di Harry slittano sull’angolo della stanza, “passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui ho… lo sai.”

“Quanto tempo?” chiede Louis con curiosità, cercando di distrarsi dal suo uccello umido e da quanto voglia avvolgergli una mano attorno e masturbarsi.

“Un mese,” dice Harry, giocando con il ciondolo.

Louis conta alla rovescia nella sua testa. non possono essere passate più di cinque settimane da quando si è trasferito con Duncan. Non è collegato, dice a se stesso, è una follia. Perché la sua presenza dovrebbe impedire a Harry di fare sesso? Ridicolo.

“È un sacco di tempo,” dice con difficoltà.

Harry piega la testa di lato e scrolla le spalle, i ricci che gli ricadono sugli occhi. È così tenero che Louis si ritrova a sorridere genuinamente per la seconda volta in quella giornata. Lo sorprende quanto sembrino distanti gli eventi di quella mattina quando è seduto lì con Harry a discutere della sua mancanza di vita sessuale. Quella mattina esiste in un angolo della sua mente mentre Harry ne occupa un altro. Louis sa in qualche angolo si trova. Una delle grandi mani di Harry si solleva per accarezzarsi il collo mentre l’altra scivola tra le ginocchia.

“Ho la mia mano,” scherza debolmente, “fa miracoli.”

È probabile che Louis lo stia fissando. _Smettila di fissarlo_. Ma è impossibile, perché la mano di Harry gli sta massaggiando il collo e l’altra… se la facesse scivolare un po’ più in alto, si troverebbe tra le sue bellissime cosce. Louis si sente stordito. Si sente squallido. Harry lo sta sicuramente facendo apposta per farlo impazzire, perché è quello che sta accadendo. Sta impazzendo, ecco cosa. La sua bocca è completamente asciutta e il suo battito è forte nelle sue orecchie. _Sei così disperato_ , gli sussurra Duncan nella testa, e Louis sente la sensazione fantasma della sua scarpa contro il fianco.

Si sente sporco, così sporco tutto d’un colpo. Ha ancora addosso gli stessi vestiti di quella mattina, quegli stessi vestiti che aveva addosso nel letto di Harry la notte prima. All’improvviso vuole solo liberarsene e dare fuoco a tutto. Scoppia a piangere, un singhiozzo a dilaniargli il petto mentre la sua mente corre di nuovo a quella mattina. Gli torna in mente il modo in cui il suo maglione si piegava con ogni botta e come Duncan ansimava per lo sforzo di tenersi in equilibrio mentre tirava ripetutamente calci contro Louis. Gli torna in mente come le sue dita si fossero serrate contro il pavimento quando Duncan gli aveva tirato un calcio in testa e il mondo aveva cominciato a girare, chiedendosi se Duncan avrebbe continuato a picchiarlo finché non fosse morto.

“Lou,” dice Harry, allungandosi sulle ginocchia per afferrargli il viso tra i palmi, “Lou, stai bene?”

Louis si limita a piegare la testa di lato, continuando a piangere mentre sfrega la guancia con più decisione contro il palmo morbido di Harry. Anche quest’ultimo comincia a piangere, le lacrime a rigargli il volto.

“Ma certo che non stai bene,” dice con veemenza, “ne hai passate così tante,” Harry gli stringe la guancia e asciuga ogni singola lacrima che si forma all’angolo dell’occhio, “sei stato così coraggioso tutto il giorno che ho dimenticato, ho dimenticato quanto debba essere ferito. Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis. Mi dispiace che sia successo a te… che _lui_ sia successo a te. Ti meriti molto di più e vorrei solo che tu possa vederlo.”

Il labbro inferiore di Louis tremola mentre lui solleva la mano, che freme da quanto vuole toccarlo. Infila le dita tra i ricci di Harry, e quest’ultimo lascia uscire un singhiozzo e comincia a piangere di più.

“È una cosa s-s-stupida,” tira su col naso, “non dovresti essere tu a consolarmi, Louis. Non sono io quello che ha passato l’inferno oggi.”

Le lacrime di Louis si sono esaurite, perché concentrato invece su Harry. Harry, con il suo cuore grande quanto un campo da calcio.

“Invece sì, Haz,” dice, sistemandogli i ricci dietro l’orecchio e grattando quel punto con dolcezza, “perché sei stato lì con me… e non c’è niente che possa dire,” Louis deglutisce una bolla colma di emozioni, “e niente che possa fare per ringraziarti o per spiegarti quanto io tenga a te… perché è così,” Louis chiude gli occhi, il peso del suo cuore a trascinarlo giù, “Ci tengo così tanto.”

_Così tanto che mi terrorizza._

“Louis.”

Harry sembra così afflitto, così sbalordito e persino così vulnerabile.

“Devo fare una doccia,” annuncia Louis, cercando di spezzare la tensione, “è un problema se uso il bagno?”

Harry si asciuga gli occhi, scuotendo la testa tra sé nel sollevare una mano.

“Certo che no. Fai pure.”

Louis gli sorride con dolcezza, afferra il piatto e si alza dal divano. Eppure, non appena compie un passo in avanti, un’ondata di dolore si ripercuote su tutto il fianco e lui si piega in due, il piatto che scivola sul pavimento con un fracasso mentre Louis si avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita, cercando di respirare attorno all’improvvisa sensazione.

“Louis, _Gesù_ ,” impreca Harry, avvolgendo le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi per tenerlo su.

“Sto bene, Harry,” dice Louis a denti stretti, “Ho solo bisogno di farmi una doccia.”

“Col culo che stai bene,” _sì, il tuo culo_ , pensa Louis senza ragionare, _quello che non mi fa dormire la notte_ , “Ti sento digrignare i denti da qui.”

Harry lo fa sedere nuovamente sul divano e Louis obbedisce con un sospiro irritato, lanciando le mani per aria mentre Harry lo osserva dall’alto.

“Cosa dovrei fare? Sono sporco,” piagnucola Louis, “e ho bisogno di una doccia. Haz, _ti prego_.”

Harry accarezza i capelli di Louis come se non potesse farne a meno, gli occhi come due sfere di tenerezza.

“Ti aiuto io.”

La testa di Louis si svuota. Di certo non intende…

“Ehi, non impanicarti,” Harry si china di fronte a lui e posa entrambe le mani sulle sue ginocchia, stringendo appena, “Non volevo… cioè, tu non devi… intendevo con i vestiti,” Louis inarca le sopracciglia e Harry scuote la testa, un sorriso megalomane che si allarga sulla bocca, “chiedo scusa, sono agitato,” _Agitato? Perché?_ “Volevo dire, potresti indossare le mutande. Sarebbe come andare in piscina… eccetto che sarebbe la mia doccia e ti terrei in piedi. Non sono convinto che tu non abbia almeno una costola incrinata e non posso credere che non ti abbiano fatto una radiografia. Soprattutto, se ti facessi male nella mia doccia, Jay mi taglierebbe la testa.”

“Jay?”

Louis solleva un sopracciglio e Harry arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, portando le ginocchia al petto e nascondendo la testa tra esse.

“Ce la caveremo, okay?” dice Harry sulla difensiva e poi si rende conto di ciò che ha detto, osservando Louis con i suoi enormi occhi verdi. Quelli, e i suoi ricci, sono le uniche cose che Louis riesce a vedere del suo viso. È fastidiosamente adorabile. “Va bene?”

Louis si sporge in avanti, con dolori lancinanti che gli trafiggono il torso quando solleva la testa molle di Harry, infilando le dita tra i suoi ricci e grattandogli dietro l’orecchio. Non si può biasimare se Harry è un cerbiatto con gli occhi verdi e i capelli da barboncino e se i suoi ricci sono come seta e profumano di fragole.

“Sì, va bene. Tomlinson onorario, ricordi?”

Harry inclina la testa così che le dita di Louis possano scivolare maggiormente tra i suoi capelli e gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo che rafforza una delle sue fossette, creando delle rughette di felicità che si irradiano dai suoi zigomi.

“Ricordo,” dice, afferrando le mani di Louis, “Harry Tomlinson.”

L’aria abbandona il petto di Louis. Non l’aveva inteso in quel modo quando l’aveva detto a Harry. _Harry Tomlinson_. Al tempo, aveva scherzato, cercando di allentare un po’ della cupa tensione che aveva riempito l’aria quando Harry aveva lasciato l’ospedale in lacrime. Sentirselo ripetere in quel momento manda un fremito nelle sue vene, e non ha il coraggio di chiedersi il perché. Non in quel momento. Non quando è ancora tutto in sospeso e Harry si sta offrendo di fare la doccia con lui, per l’amor di Dio.

“Puoi aiutarmi,” dice Louis in fretta, evitando l’argomento, “ma… questo non è, non voglio che sia… non puoi dirlo a nessuno.”

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, il suo sorriso che si ritira e Louis si sente sinceramente una merda, ma non c’è niente che possa fare. Non può rimangiarselo. Farti la doccia mezzo nudo con il tuo vicino mozzafiato trasformato in un badante _non_ va bene, neanche quando potresti esserti rotto una costola. Non va bene quando c’è ancora speranza per i brandelli della relazione che hai lasciato ad aspettarti nell’oscurità del tuo appartamento.

“Okay…” dice Harry lentamente e si alza in piedi, trascinando Louis con sé.

Tiene un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita e lo solleva in braccio, come una sposa, portandolo oltre la cucina.

“Posso camminare, sai. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di… supporto.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono tornati come due gemme luminose. Abbassa lo sguardo su Louis e gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Lo so. Mi piace solo far finta di essere il pompiere muscoloso che ti salva dall’incendio mortale nel tuo appartamento.”

Lo stomaco di Louis è fottuto traditore. Farfalle, sul serio? È bastata un’immagine di Harry con addosso una di quelle ridicole uniformi ignifughe con un elmetto e una macchia di grasso sul viso, e il suo stomaco è in subbuglio. _Patetico_.

“Oh, ma sta’ zitto,” lo rimprovera Louis mentre Harry lo posa sul bancone del bagno, “ami così tanto sbattermi in faccia che sei più grande di me.”

Harry fa spallucce e sogghigna.

“Forse.”

“Quindi…” dice Louis con imbarazzo, avendo quasi paura di saltare giù e cominciare a spogliarsi senza il permesso di Harry.

Grazie al cielo, Harry non è così timido. Chiude la porta e accende la luce. Louis aveva dimenticato quanto fosse luminosa la luce nel bagno di Harry, luminosa abbastanza da evidenziare tutte le zone dove la sua pelle è meno tesa contro il suo corpo… le zone dove uno strato di grasso si frappone tra lui e l’essere attraente.

Harry non ha problemi analoghi, sbottonandosi la camicia scura con le dita esperte e un’aria estremamente disinvolta, tutto l’opposto del groviglio di emozioni dentro Louis. I fuochi d’artificio esplodono nella sua testa, cancellando tutto il resto mentre Harry si sfila la camicia e i suoi jeans attillati. Lo fa così lentamente che Louis penserebbe che lo stia provocando, se questo non fosse niente oltre a un favore da amico. Dopo essersi tolto i calzini, Harry si raddrizza in tutta la sua muscolosa gloria e Louis non sa se cantare lode a Dio o maledirlo per i pensieri che gli scorrono nella testa.

Harry si muove lentamente verso di lui e Louis osserva affascinato e a bocca aperta come i muscoli delle sue braccia si increspano dalle sue spalle larghe ai suoi bicipiti scolpiti, fino all’inizio dei suoi avambracci. La pelle chiara che copre i suoi addominali si tende a ogni passo, mettendo in mostra il suo stomaco piatto. Poi ci sono le sue cosce. _Merda, le sue bellissime cosce da scopare e da baciare._ Hanno la forma di una di quelle statue angeliche di nudo di un antico artista. Sono come una di quelle statue in cui Louis si è imbattuto molte volte nei suoi viaggi e che aveva deriso internamente, perché aveva ritenuto che certe manifestazioni di bellezza non potessero esistere. Perché ricordare a tutti ciò che non saranno mai, ciò che non avranno mai?

In quel momento, con lo sguardo fisso sulle cosce di Harry, Louis sa che al tempo non era riuscito a giungere a nessuna conclusione logica. Non aveva avuto tutte le informazioni. Sebbene Harry non sia perfetto, con una spolverata di brufoli sul viso o il modo in cui le sua braccia ciondolano, leggermente troppo lunghe rispetto al busto… è bello come un angelo. È qualcosa che non è di questo mondo, eppure esiste. Louis rimane sorpreso nel constatare che non lo intende solo in senso fisico. La compassione di Harry è qualcosa che non ha paragoni. Eppure Louis non riesce a comprendere nulla in quel momento oltre alla pelle morbida delle cosce di Harry che ondeggiano ad ogni passo. Non riesce a pensare a nient’altro, a parte quanto vorrebbe terribilmente affondare la sua faccia là in mezzo. _Cazzo_.

“Sei pronto?” chiede Harry, stringendo i fianchi di Louis.

È come se Harry avesse camminato a rallentatore per quei pochi passi e Louis ritorna di botto alla realtà. Torna alla realtà con la consapevolezza che è il suo turno di togliersi i vestiti. Sta tremando, per quanto ha paura di essere esposto sotto la luce accecante e lo sguardo di Harry. Ha paura che Harry lo guardi dall’alto in basso e non veda nient’altro che dei disgustosi rotoli di grasso. Harry deve percepire i brividi, perché fa scivolare una mano sotto il maglione di Louis, scaldando la pelle fredda con i palmi mentre i suoi pollici si muovono sui suoi fianchi. Louis rabbrividisce di nuovo, ma questa volta dal piacere.

“Posso?” chiede Harry da sotto le ciglia, tirando leggermente il maglione di Louis.

Louis è a malapena cosciente, così stordito dal contrasto tra il corpo muscoloso di Harry e la sua gentilezza. Fa un cenno d’assenso con la testa, ammutolito. Harry sorride, un po’ nervoso, e usa poi la sua presa sul maglione di Louis per sollevarglielo lentamente sulla testa. Louis chiude gli occhi e non li apre neanche quando sente il fruscio del suo maglione sul pavimento. Tira leggermente in dentro la pancia e continua a tremare, incapace di trattenersi. È una situazione così diversa da prima, quando era sul divano con le labbra di Harry premute sul suo stomaco. È completamente illuminato sotto quella luce. Le mani di Harry tornano sui suoi fianchi e reagisce alla tensione di Louis nello stesso modo di prima, accarezzando con dolcezza la sua pelle.

“Lou, smettila di trattenere la pancia,” gli ordina Harry, e suona decisamente ferito dalla scarsa autostima di Louis, “Non sei grasso. Questo,” le dita di Harry si allargano sulla sua pancia. Meglio nota come lo strato extra di grasso attorno al suo stomaco che odia così tanto, “è perfetto. Ti prego, tesoro, non vergognarti.”

C’è qualcosa nell’insistente sincerità di Harry che fa calmare il cuore di Louis e gli fa aprire gli occhi. Harry non ha finto che non ci fosse. Non ha mentito e coccolato Louis, comportandosi come se Louis avesse addominali scolpiti e un fisico perfetto proprio come lui. No, ha invece riconosciuto la stessa cosa che Louis vede allo specchio tutti i giorni. L’ha solo interpretato in maniera diversa. La serietà nella voce di Harry convince Louis che non è una commedia. A Harry _piacciono_ le sue curve.

Il pensiero rafforza la sua sicurezza, abbastanza da scendere lentamente dal bancone e ignorare il dolore nello sfilarsi i pantaloni. Harry lo guarda per tutto il tempo con gli occhi sbarrati e il petto che si alza e si abbassa rapidamente insieme a quello di Louis. Gli avvolge un braccio attorno non appena finisce, avvicinando i loro corpi in modo che gli stomaci nudi si sfiorino con intimità. Il gesto rilascia un nucleo bollente di fuoco a bruciare in quello di Louis.

Harry lo attira verso la doccia e allunga una mano per aprire l’acqua, armeggiando con i rubinetti e ficcando la mano sotto il getto in attesa che diventi calda. Louis sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, congelandosi il culo fino a che Harry finalmente non entra nella doccia e lo tira delicatamente con sé. Louis è troppo sollevato di essere sotto il flusso costante dell’acqua calda per preoccuparsi della loro vicinanza. Inclina la testa all’indietro, quasi dimenticandosi del braccio di supporto in vita che gli impedisce di piegarsi troppo. Il getto d’acqua scorre lungo i suoi capelli fino al mento, scivolando sul collo in perfette onde di calore che lo fanno rabbrividire dal piacere. È ridicolo, ma Louis aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello, quanto una doccia calda potesse mitigare i suoi dolori e scacciare la tristezza. Lo fa sentire di nuovo umano ed è confortante sapere che certe cose non cambiano. Persino quando tutto il suo mondo si sta sgretolando attorno a lui, ha ancora quello, quella piccola fonte di piacere momentaneo.

Quando Louis apre gli occhi, si ricorda dov’è e quasi si strozza con l’acqua che gli entra nella bocca aperta. L’acqua danza sulle ciglia scure di Harry e i suoi capezzoli rosei risplendono con il liquido che schizza su di loro. I suoi ricci sono attaccati al collo e le labbra carnose e color ciliegia sono in qualche modo persino più oscene con le goccioline d’acqua che gli scivolano sopra. Harry è una visione, eppure sta fissando Louis con un simile senso di ammirazione, i suoi occhi verdi che si spalancano sul viso mentre stringe saldamente la presa sulla vita di Louis.

Louis allunga una mano per prendere lo shampoo e Harry allenta la sua presa, ma poi glielo porta subito via dalle mani. Louis gli mette il broncio, contrariato, e Harry ridacchia.

“Lascia fare a me,” dice, sogghignando ancora nel versare un po’ dello shampoo alla fragola sulle mani, “ci arrivo meglio.”

Louis gli dà una spinta sul petto e Harry gli lancia un’occhiata ferita, fingendo di proteggersi i capezzoli. Il gesto fa ridere Louis e il viso di Harry sembra arrossire dalla gioia quando porta la mano tra i capelli di Louis, l’altra ancora a sorreggerlo. Louis quasi si scioglie nella doccia da quanto sia piacevole, la mano di Harry che gli accarezza la testa e massaggia i punti doloranti con le dita delicate, evitando per sicurezza quelli peggiori.

Louis sospira piano quando la mano di Harry raggiunge la sua nuca e finisce sul suo collo, massaggiandolo con decisione. Quando Harry allontana la mano, Louis vorrebbe urlare, ma ignora l’impulso e si limita ad avvicinarsi, facendo scorrere le dita sul petto di Harry per posarle sulla sua spalla, tenendosi in equilibrio mentre si sciacqua lo shampoo.

“Sei bellissimo,” mormora Harry, e il suo braccio scivola verso il basso, avvolgendosi attorno alla parte bassa della sua schiena.

Louis apre gli occhi e osserva lo sguardo concentrato di Harry che scivola sul suo corpo, soffermandosi sul viso e sullo stomaco.

“Oh, smettila,” dice Louis, troppo forte e falsamente vivace, “tu sei tipo… Mr. GQ. Mi meraviglio che non ti vogliano in copertina.”

Una strana espressione attraversa il viso di Harry. Senso di colpa? Dubbio? È troppo rapido perché Louis lo afferri, ma Harry evidentemente non vuole che accada, mentre si tiene occupato applicando il balsamo sui capelli di Louis e ignorando il complimento. Louis si fa distrarre facilmente. Si sottopone al tocco delicato di Harry con le ginocchia deboli e un ancor più debole senso di controllo. Le sue mani scivolano sui fianchi di Harry, guarda caso la parte più formosa del suo corpo, e comincia a tirare e massaggiare la pelle. Il respiro di Harry si blocca più e più volte, e le sue dita stringono il fianco di Louis a intermittenza.

“Insaponati,” dice Harry con voce roca, e Louis apre gli occhi verso di lui, che gli porge una saponetta alla vaniglia.

Louis la prende dalle sue mani e si strofina come meglio può, con Harry così vicino a tenerlo dritto. È distratto dagli occhi riesce a sentire mentre seguono il percorso della saponetta sulla sua pelle e tracciano il suo viso con la massima concentrazione.

“Vuoi che ti faccia la schiena?” chiede Harry, lo stesso tono rauco a colorare la sua voce.

Louis esita ma poi annuisce, porgendogli la saponetta e aspettando istruzioni da Harry. Quest’ultimo lo gira e se lo attira nuovamente addosso, incastrando una coscia nuda tra le sue gambe per creare una sorta di sedia per lui e mantenendo lo stesso braccio attorno alla sua vita. È paradiso e inferno e Louis si chiede perché la sua vita sia determinata a fotterlo così tante volte in una sola giornata.

La coscia di Harry, la sua coscia soda, scivolosa e bagnata, è premuta tra le gambe di Louis. Quando Louis si rilassa, sfrega sul suo sedere mentre la sua erezione preme su tutta la spessa fascia muscolare. Louis si chiede con crescente orrore se Harry riesce a sentire il suo membro duro sulla coscia e se pensa che Louis sia disgustoso. Com’è possibile che sia eccitato dopo tutto quello che ha passato? Com’è possibile che lo voglia così tanto?

Harry non dice una parola, sollevando invece la coscia ancora più in alto, allargando le natiche di Louis e facendolo slittare leggermente in avanti. La sua erezione spinge contro la coscia di Harry in un movimento allettante ma tortuoso. La mano di Harry gli insapona la schiena, cominciando poi a sciacquargliela, massaggiando le spalle di Louis e il fondoschiena. Stringe la vita di Louis ogni volta che l’altro palmo si chiude attorno a una nuova distesa di pelle in tensione.

Louis non riesce a trattenere il gemito che gli fuoriesce dalle labbra quando i ricci di Harry gli sfiorano il collo, l’erezione che scivola nuovamente sulla sua coscia. Harry ignora il gemito, massaggiando la sua pelle con mani esperte, sciogliendo i nodi alla schiena ed eccitando Louis così tanto da farlo iniziare a contorcere. Il respiro di Harry gli danza sulla nuca mentre l’altro ragazzo posa il palmo sullo stomaco nudo di Louis, sentendo il modo in cui si alza e si abbassa con ogni respiro corto. La spirale di calore nello stomaco di Louis scatta.

“Finito,” sospira Harry, suonando contrariato.

Louis non ha di certo finito. Il suo bacino scatta in avanti, la carne salda della coscia di Harry che preme dritta sulla sua apertura. La sua erezione pulsante scivola sulla coscia, quasi fino al suo ginocchio. Harry rimane in silenzio, ma il suo braccio si stringe maggiormente attorno a Louis nel tirare su la coscia ogni volta che Louis spinge verso il basso con i fianchi. Il respiro di Louis si blocca in continuazione e posa le mani sul ginocchio di Harry, mantenendosi in equilibrio mentre inclina il bacino verso il basso. Non è abbastanza. Lascia scivolare le mani sotto la coscia di Harry, tenendola ferma mentre la usa per masturbarsi senza ritegno. Vuole solo essere più vicino, se potesse avrebbe già la sua coscia dentro di lui. In quel momento, ci sono solo le crescenti ondate di piacere tra le gambe di Louis e il modo in cui il suo cuore gli martella nel petto, cercando di eguagliare i movimenti rapidi del suo corpo. C’è solo il flusso costante di acqua bollente che si raccoglie nelle sue clavicole e scivola lungo la sua schiena, rendendo il tutto ancora più scivoloso e perfetto.

Quando l’orgasmo di Louis si avvicina, le spinte del suo bacino diventano frenetiche, e le dita si stringono con più forza sotto la coscia di Harry. Comincia a singhiozzare piano, i polmoni che si gonfiano mentre piacere, confusione e tutta una serie di emozioni contrastanti si abbattono sul suo corpo. Le labbra di Harry fluttuano sulla sua nuca, baciando le prime vertebre della sua spina dorsale in una languida scia. Poi sente i gemiti spezzati di Louis. Si ferma e avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio.

“Lasciati andare, Lou,” sussurra, “voglio che tu lo faccia.”

Basta quello, il fatto che Harry non sia per niente contrario ad avere Louis che gli fotte la coscia fino a venire. Le dita dei piedi di Louis si arricciano contro il piatto della doccia e i muscoli del suo stomaco di irrigidiscono quasi dolorosamente. Solleva la gamba di Harry in una posizione innaturale e ci spinge il bacino contro un’ultima volta, venendo con un grido. Getta la testa all’indietro mentre lo sperma sgorga dalla sua erezione, e ce n’è così tanto che filtra attraverso il materiale dei suoi boxer.

Il membro di Louis continua a riversare sperma caldo per quasi un minuto, mentre lui collassa contro il petto di Harry, ansimante e stordito. Il post orgasmo lo travolge, il battito che ancora pulsa nelle sue orecchie mentre le sue cosce tremano per lo shock del piacere. L’impulso dell’orgasmo si irradia dal suo inguine con ogni scossa, ma è completamente sfinito. Non riesce a ricordare l’ultimo orgasmo simile, come se si stesse letteralmente disfacendo in mille pezzi. Louis si chiede se ne abbia mai avuto davvero uno del genere.

Poi lo colpisce… quanto sia veramente disperato e ripugnante. Ovvio che sia arrivato, o piuttosto abbia fallito, a soddisfare tutte le aspettative di Duncan. Quando il ragazzo l’aveva insultato in passato, Louis aveva pianto per il fatto che Duncan pensasse a lui in quel modo. La persona che lo amava pensava che fosse una persona orribile, e questo vuol dire che avrebbe potuto essere vero, ma allo stato attuale è ancora peggio. Ora non c’è alcuna possibilità che Duncan potesse aver torto. Louis si sente uno schifo totale.

 _Me lo sono meritato_ , realizza quando tutte le altre voci nella sua testa si zittiscono, _mi sono meritato ogni calcio_. Ci sono stati dei momenti, in quella giornata, quando Harry è stato con lui, trattandolo come porcellana e facendolo in qualche modo sorridere, che Louis ha pensato che forse Harry avesse ragione, che forse non era stata tutta colpa sua. Aveva ancora intenzione di sistemare le cose, ma una vocina nella sua testa gli aveva detto che non spettava interamente a lui, che non sarebbe dovuto rimanere sdraiato lì a prenderle. Ma in quel momento un singhiozzo spezzato gli fuoriesce dalla bocca, mentre lacrime calde gli scivolano sulle guance e il suo cuore si stringe dal dolore.

Come ha potuto usare Harry in quel modo? Come ha potuto tradire così il suo amore per Duncan? È schifoso e disgustoso e Duncan aveva ragione, è una nullità. Nessuno lo vorrà mai tranne Duncan, e c’è la possibilità che lui non lo voglia più. Quel pensiero provoca un piagnucolio costante, e Harry avvolge entrambe le braccia attorno a lui, sollevandolo dalla sua coscia mentre chiude l’acqua. Lo gira e se lo attira al petto, le dita di una mano a massaggiargli i capelli bagnati mentre l’altra si stringe sulla sua vita.

“Lou,” gli sussurra, “Piccolo. Mi dispiace così tanto… mi dispiace così tanto, tesoro,” la mano di Harry si sposta sulla sua nuca, e Louis riesce a sentire il suo corpo tremare contro il proprio, “Non avrei dovuto lasciartelo fare… non quando ne hai già passate tante, ma potevo sentirlo, potevo sentire il tuo corpo vibrare dalla tensione, e volevo solo che ti lasciassi andare. Dio, Lou… avrei dovuto saperlo. Mi dispiace così tanto.”

Louis si scosta dal petto di Harry, la mano di quest’ultimo ancora sul suo collo, e solleva lo sguardo su di lui in preda alla confusione, i suoi singhiozzi che si affievoliscono.

“Ti dispiace?” dice, con le lacrime a offuscargli la vista, “perché dispiace a _te_ , Harry? Ti ho usato, ti ho usato senza ritegno e tutto quello che hai fatto è stato permettermelo. Tutto quello che hai fatto è stato cercare di aiutarmi perché sei così buono. Harry, sono io quello a cui dispiace. Non posso credere di aver–”

“Lou, mio Dio, Lou,” le mani di Harry gli avvolgono le guance bagnate e i suoi occhi verdi sono pieni di incredulità, “Come puoi pensare che avrei fatto una cosa del genere per te, se non avessi voluto?”

Louis strabuzza gli occhi.

“Tu… tu… eh?”

Harry gli accarezza la guancia con il palmo e le ciglia di Louis fremono, le gocce d’acqua che scivolano sulle guance.

“Sei stato preso dal momento, e va bene… ma non sei l’unico.”

La delusione si espande nel petto di Louis. _Cazzo_. È una cosa buona, pensa tra sé, è un bene che sia stato solo preso dal momento e che non fosse niente di più.

“Oh, be’, mi–”

Harry lo interrompe con una mano sulla sua bocca, e Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Non scusarti, _ti prego_. Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi… è stato solo naturale. Sei stato così teso e agitato tutto il giorno, per un valido motivo, ma avevi bisogno di rilasciare un po’ di tensione. Louis, eri bellissimo. È stato bellissimo quando…” il pomo d’Adamo di Harry si muove nella sua gola, e quest’ultimo abbassa la voce a un sussurro, “quando sei venuto. È stata la cosa più stupefacente che abbia mai visto.”

Il membro floscio di Louis pulsa contro la sua coscia, ma lo ignora. Nessuno l’ha mai definito bellissimo durante l’orgasmo, e l’ondata di emozioni che aumenta nel petto in risposta è difficile da ignorare. Harry Styles, santo patrono della Bontà. Eppure, Louis non riesce a trattenere il terribile vortice di rimorso che gli devasta il cuore. Dà le spalle a Harry ed esce dalla doccia, afferrando il primo asciugamano che vede. Quando si volta di nuovo, gli occhi di Harry sembrano scattare sul suo viso da un punto più in basso, e attira Louis a sé, avvolgendogli meglio l’asciugamano attorno al corpo. Louis cerca di liberarsi ma Harry non glielo permette, tenendolo fermo con le braccia salde e lo sguardo inflessibile.

“Harry–”

“Smettila, Louis,” lo zittisce lui, “smettila di colpevolizzarti per essere in grado di funzionare. Questo,” la mano di Harry si solleva per avvolgersi cautamente attorno a una delle contusioni sulla sua testa, “questo,” le sue dita sfiorano l’occhio nero di Louis, “e questi,” preme il palmo contro la serie di lividi sullo stomaco di Louis, “non li hai meritati e non ti meriti questa sofferenza. Dimenticare, essere _in grado_ di dimenticare per un attimo ciò che hai passato oggi… è una benedizione, Lou, non una maledizione, e non è una cosa di cui vergognarsi. Per nulla.”

Il battito lento del cuore di Louis e il dolore nel suo petto non sono d’accordo, ma Louis è obbligato a compiacere l’angelo che lo sta tenendo in piedi. Sorride debolmente e solleva una mano per scostare i ricci bagnati dal suo viso, sentendo il cuore palpitare in risposta al sospiro appagato che scivola dalle labbra di Harry. Di certo il tocco di Louis non può essere terapeutico come il suo.

“Dovresti asciugarti,” dice Louis, la bocca a piegarsi verso l’alto, “sembri una giraffina zuppa.”

Harry si lascia scappare una risata e preme senza preavviso un bacio sulla tempia bagnata di Louis. Il gesto lo fa arrossire in tutto il viso. Ancora una volta si accorge che le sue reazioni istintive a Harry sono indiscutibilmente ripugnanti. Le conseguenze del tocco di Harry comportano sempre un singolare contrasto di emozioni. C’è il conforto, e un senso di sicurezza intrinseca che agisce da anestetico per il dolore. Eppure c’è anche una tensione straziante che rilascia calore nel suo sangue e aumenta lentamente la sua temperatura, accrescendo l’eccitazione del suo corpo fino a farlo quasi impazzire dal desiderio. Entrambe le sensazioni sono così in contrasto con tutto quello che è successo in quella giornata. Come può sentirsi così al sicuro quando è tutto ancora nel limbo? Come può sentirsi così turbato dal tocco di Harry quando quel gesto gli accende un piacevole fuoco dentro?

All’improvviso lo sfinimento prende il sopravvento su di lui. Persino dopo aver dormito si sente stanco, perché una giornata è stata allungata in quella che sembra più un’intera settimana e in quel momento, tutto quel che è successo lo raggiunge. Dondola sui piedi, mentre tutta la giornata gli scorre nella mente, una valanga di tristezza e rimorso in contrasto con emozioni che non hanno senso. _Harry… è Harry_. Se Harry non fosse stato lì, Louis sarebbe stato a pezzi. Sinceramente non sa se essere più grato o risentito.

“Woah Lou,” esclama Harry, afferrandolo quando inizia ad ondeggiare, “Lascia che ti metta qualcosa di caldo addosso e ti porti a letto, okay?”

 _Will you lie with me and just forget the world?_ , canticchia Louis all’orecchio di Harry.

 

**

 

Louis indossa uno dei maglioni di Harry perché ha dimenticato di portarsene uno dei suoi, e ha ammesso sottovoce che non fosse ancora pronto a tornare nel suo appartamento. È un coso bianco, enorme e soffice che gli arriva quasi alle ginocchia, e Louis non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Harry non abbia scelto il più grande che è riuscito a trovare. Sembra decisamente così quando Louis emerge dal bagno col suddetto maglione e un paio di pantaloni del pigiama a quadri. Harry gli sorride con dolcezza e lo attira in un forte abbraccio. Affonda il naso sul collo di Louis e inspira, in maniera non troppo subdola, il dolce profumo del proprio sapone sulla sua pelle. Louis finge che il gesto non mandi un’ondata di calore dal suo cranio fino alle dita dei piedi, mentre si districa delicatamente dall’abbraccio e si avvia verso la stanza di Harry.

“Io, uhm… dormirò sul divano,” mormora Harry, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta mentre osserva Louis infilarsi a letto.

Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata curiosa e inarca un sopracciglio.

“Perché?”

Harry appare teso e insicuro di sé.

“Pensavo che volessi un po’ di spazio.”

“Harry,” sospira Louis, “Non voglio spazio. Non voglio stare da solo. Ti prego, ho–” sospira di nuovo e unisce le sopracciglia, sollevando lo sguardo su Harry in quella che spera sia una supplica affettuosa, “Ho bisogno delle Coccole di Harry.”

Con suo grande sollievo, Harry ridacchia, mordendosi la manica della maglietta. I suoi capelli sono ancora appiattiti dalla doccia, ma sono sollevati ai lati e sulle punte, dandogli un’aria da ragazzino. Louis vuole così disperatamente Harry tra le sue braccia da far male. Non riesce a conciliare quei due lati di sé, quello che vuole quel che aveva prima che andasse tutto a rotoli quella mattina e l’altro che desidera quella nuova versione della sua vita che esiste in quell’appartamento, accudito e coccolato da Harry.

Harry si avvicina al mobile di fronte al suo letto a baldacchino e accende la TV. Accende il lettore DVD, e quando parte la sigla di Friends e il menu compare sullo schermo, si volta per guardare Louis con uno di quei sorrisi che potrebbero sciogliere il burro.

“Va bene così? Solo in sottofondo?”

Louis sorride in assenso, e Harry preme il tasto _play_ e si infila sotto le coperte, attirando immediatamente Louis al suo fianco, proprio come sperava quest’ultimo. Guardano l’episodio in silenzio per un po’, una delle gambe di Louis tra quelle di Harry, una mano a stringere la sua spalla mentre l’altra è infilata tra i suoi ricci. Le braccia di Harry gli avvolgono la vita e i loro stomaci sono nuovamente allineati, la testa di Louis infilata nel collo di Harry proprio sotto il mento. Gli occhi di Louis cominciano a chiudersi mentre il calore di Harry si diffonde attraverso il suo corpo, ma mormora una supplica incomprensibile contro la clavicola del ragazzo.

“Cosa, Lou?”

“Una storia, raccontami una storia, Haz,” dice Louis, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Harry ridacchia e Louis sente le sue labbra tra i capelli, il che lo fa sospirare e accoccolarsi più vicino.

“Okay,” gli concede Harry, facendo scivolare una mano sotto il maglione di Louis, accarezzando la pelle morbida con la punta delle dita come se avesse paura di premere più forte.

“Una volta ho conosciuto un ragazzo–”

“Non una storia vera,” bofonchia bruscamente Louis, imbronciandosi.

Harry ridacchia e picchietta le dita contro la schiena di Louis.

“Assecondami,” mormora.

“Va bene,” sospira Louis.

Un’altra risatina.

“Ho conosciuto un ragazzo fantastico e bellissimo in quasi tutti i modi in cui puoi essere fantastico e bellissimo. Aveva dei brillanti occhi blu e un meraviglioso senso dell’umorismo, e all’inizio mi ha odiato a vista–”

Louis spalanca gli occhi a quella frase e solleva la testa per lanciare un’occhiata incredula a Harry.

“Non ti ho odiato a vista!”

_Tutto il contrario, in realtà._

“Oh, e io che pensavo di essere sottile,” dice Harry con sfacciataggine.

Louis si sistema nuovamente nel suo posto, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa mentre, contro le sue migliori intenzioni, un sorriso affettuoso gli si forma sulle labbra.

“Mhh,” mormora Harry, facendo scorrere il palmo sulla schiena di Louis, “dov’ero arrivato? Oh sì, mi ha odiato a vista,” Louis gli lecca il collo per punizione, e Harry ridacchia, “okay, quindi tu… volevo dire, lui,” Louis sbuffa una risata, “non mi odiava, ma di certo non voleva essere mio amico,” Louis si acciglia, “eppure, più lo conoscevo, più volevo solo quello,” la voce di Harry si fa più roca, “essere suo amico.

“Il problema era che non appena si è aperto un po’ con me, non mi è piaciuto quello che vedevo,” il respiro di Louis si blocca, ma Harry continua a parlare, lento e scorrevole, come se non fosse successo nulla, “Non mi è piaciuto il fatto che non sapesse quelle cose su di sé. Non sapeva quanto fosse fantastico e bellissimo e quando ho guardato con più attenzione, ho scoperto che la tristezza che vedevo nei suoi occhi derivava da qualcosa di peggio.”

“Cosa?” chiede Louis all’istante, dimenticandosi per un attimo che Harry stia parlando di lui.

“Dall’essere vittima di bullismo della persona di cui era innamorato.”

Louis rabbrividisce e vorrebbe contrastare quell’affermazione, ma è proprio lì dentro di lui, infilandosi nelle sue ossa e facendogli pensare a tutto quello che ha passato nello stesso modo in cui sembra vederlo Harry.

“Non sapeva quanto si meritasse. Si aspettava solo il minimo indispensabile e si riteneva addirittura fortunato quando lo otteneva. Potevo vederlo nei suoi occhi. Essere toccato con delicatezza… era magico per lui. Si era aperto per il suo ragazzo dopo essere probabilmente stato temprato contro quel tipo di cose per gran parte della sua vita. Eppure quell’uomo l’ha catturato nella sua rete e gli ha tirato tutto fuori. Da allora non è più riuscito a liberarsi. Non ha mai voluto, perché pensa di essere privilegiato. Crede davvero di essere indegno, e che gli sia stata data la possibilità di non esserlo più.”

Louis è completamente in tensione, anche se la stanchezza gli annebbia il cervello e fa uscire la sua voce lenta e fiacca.

“E se avesse ragione? Se non volesse essere libero, e quindi non lo sarà mai?”

“Non è quel tipo di storia.”

“Che tipo di storia è?” chiede Louis, sfregando la testa contro le clavicole di Harry perché profumano di vaniglia e di _Harry_ , qualcosa di unico, dolce e inebriante.

“Quel tipo in cui il mio amico trova una via d’uscita perché sa nel profondo che deve farlo. Quel tipo di storia in cui si guarda allo specchio tutte le mattine e capisce i motivi per cui tutti gli altri pensano che sia fantastico e bellissimo, e non i motivi per cui l’uomo che ama non lo pensa. Quel tipo in cui i lividi sulla sua pelle non impediscono a quel bellissimo sorriso di fargli strizzare gli occhi perché per quanto sia stato colpito forte e per quanto sia caduto violentemente, c’è ancora un coraggio dentro di lui che sta solo aspettando di essere riscoperto ogni volta.”

“Harry,” gracchia Louis, aprendo la bocca quel tanto che basta per premere un bacio sul suo petto.

“Dormi, Lou.” sospira Harry, “dormi, e domani mattina, parleremo. Riscopriremo il tuo coraggio insieme.”

Louis annuisce, anche se la sua mente sussurra “New York” e il suo cuore grida “Bugiardo”. Sta fingendo di provare quel che Harry vuole che lui provi. Sta fingendo di credere in un futuro migliore, quando tutto quello in cui crede davvero è quello frammentario che potrebbe avere con Duncan se solo riuscisse a convincerlo. Non esiste che racconti a Duncan quel che è successo nella doccia con Harry. Come ha detto Harry, sono stati presi dal momento. Non significa nulla.

Finalmente Louis nota che il suo respiro comincia a rallentare e sente gli arti pesanti, così infila le dita tra i ricci di Harry e si fa più vicino, avvolgendosi completamente nel calore della sua pelle. Eppure, quando finalmente scivola nel sonno, una nuova consapevolezza si fa spazio nella sua mente; un incubo in cui è di nuovo dov’era quella mattina, il piede di Duncan che colpisce la sua testa e un terrificante vuoto a riempirgli la mente. Louis apre la bocca e urla, mettendosi di scatto a sedere sul letto.

Harry si sveglia e se lo stringe addosso, sussurrandogli parole di conforto e cercando di tranquillizzarlo accarezzandogli i capelli. Louis piange fino a che quella parte spezzata della sua anima non si consuma, e non è più in grado di produrre suoni. Si sistemano in una posizione simile alla precedente, ma questa volta, Harry preme le sue labbra sulla tempia di Louis e si addormentano così, le lacrime di Louis che si asciugano lentamente sul suo viso mentre le labbra di Harry rimangono posate sulla sua pelle, tenendo lontani i suoi demoni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui (e per sopportare i miei tempi lunghissimi di pubblicazione...)
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà davvero, davvero lungo, che questo in confronto è una totale passeggiata di salute.  
> Vi chiedo già scusa per il tempo, spero di riuscire a finirlo prima che inizi il "periodo concerti", ma non ve lo posso assicurare :(  
> Grazie ancora!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Giulia


	10. Capitolo 10

Quando Harry si sveglia, il piumone è misteriosamente scomparso e il corpo di Louis è ancora intrecciato con il suo. I suoi capelli soffici sfiorano il collo di Harry mentre la sua mano è stretta sulla maglietta del riccio, un piede nudo infilato tra quelli di Harry e di conseguenza incapsulato nel calore. Una delle sue cosce è posata su quella di Harry, e quando quest’ultimo apre gli occhi, è per trovare Louis sul suo stomaco, che gli si accoccola ancora più vicino. Louis stringe il materiale che copre lo stomaco di Harry, tirando giù il colletto della maglietta ed esponendo i pettorali all’aria fredda. Appare del tutto privo di dolore, il viso disteso e libero da qualsiasi linea di tensione, tutti gli arti molli e rilassati. Tuttavia l’occhio nero racconta una storia completamente diversa, in contrasto con una palpebra perfettamente liscia e olivastra che rende ancora più evidente il danno all’altro occhio. Nonostante questo, le sue sopracciglia non sono corrucciate e quando Harry le sfiora con un dito, per un attimo può fingere che il fragile uomo sdraiato sul suo petto non abbia passato la peggior cosa inimmaginabile. Può fingere che non si stia innamorando di una persona non del tutto integra.

Louis si muove, coprendo ancor più il corpo di Harry, la mano chiusa al suo fianco che stringe le lenzuola, mentre l’altra rimane avvinghiata alla maglietta di Harry. La coscia di Louis scivola in mezzo alle sue gambe e improvvisamente le loro posizioni della sera prima sono leggermente invertite, quando la coscia di Louis preme con decisione contro l’alzabandiera mattutina di Harry. Ciononostante, Harry riesce a sentire l’erezione altrettanto problematica premere contro la sua coscia. Anche nel sonno, Louis riesce a rovinarlo. Proprio allora, Louis emette una specie di gorgoglio sorpreso e un piagnucolio, e comincia a muovere il bacino verso il basso, premendo la coscia con maggiore insistenza contro l’erezione di Harry con ogni spinta. Harry non riesce a trattenere i gemiti soffocati che gli fuoriescono dalle labbra. Sente Louis cominciare a inumidirsi, e anche attraverso i pantaloni, il liquido filtra sulla coscia di Harry. Harry riesce a malapena a evitare di venire addosso all’altro ragazzo.

È lui quello sveglio e con il controllo della situazione… o almeno dovrebbe esserlo. Pertanto, non è un pretesto per mettere le sue mani sulle allettanti rotondità del culo di Louis, incorniciate perfettamente in quegli stretti e ridicoli pantaloni a quadri. Non è un pretesto per tastare quella morbidezza e stringere a tempo con i pesanti battiti del suo cuore. Non è di certo un pretesto per avvolgere il culo di Louis con le mani e premere, incoraggiandolo a cavalcare più velocemente la sua coscia… con più forza, incrementando la pressione sulla propria erezione fino a far venire entrambi nelle mutande come adolescenti in piena pubertà. No.

Cos’aveva detto a Louis la sera prima? Che erano stati presi nel momento… o dal momento… qualcosa riguardo alla perdita di razionalità? Era stato solo quello per Louis, un accumulo di tensione che aveva avuto bisogno di essere rilasciato. Harry è stato felice di aiutarlo e ha anche dato a Louis la spiegazione che aveva bisogno di sentire per assolverlo dal suo ingiustificato senso di colpa. Harry stesso ha finto di aver perso, per qualche motivo, il controllo sulle sue azioni. In realtà, benché non stesse certamente pensando lucidamente, non può dire che, se avesse avuto una seconda possibilità, si sarebbe comportato in maniera differente. Vorrebbe solo che fosse _lui_ quello che Louis desidera. Harry avrebbe solo voluto che quando Louis si era strusciato su di lui, avesse pronunciato il nome di Harry, spinto non solo dal peso di qualcosa di solido tra le gambe. È l’unico rimpianto di Harry riguardo alla sera prima… che Louis sia stato preso dal momento piuttosto che dalla sensazione di essere con Harry.

Alla luce del giorno, non ci sono scuse. Non ci può essere una spiegazione soddisfacente perché Harry si masturbi senza l’esplicito consenso di Louis, e per quanto la sensazione gli faccia arricciare le dita dei piedi e bruci nelle sue vene _oh_ , in modo così piacevole, Harry non può lasciar continuare quella situazione. Non può lasciare che Louis venga per la seconda volta senza capire cosa stia facendo. La sera prima è stato diverso. Non si è trattato solo di bisogno fisico. Si è trattato di guarigione e di togliere un peso dalle spalle di Louis. Si è trattato di non essere stato in grado di resistere al modo in cui le dita di Louis si sono aggrappate alla sua coscia per tenerlo fermo, e al modo in cui il suo respiro si bloccava in continuazione, minuscoli piagnucolii a fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca, trasformati in veri e propri singhiozzi quando il suo piacere l’ha avvolto e apparentemente sorpreso per la sua intensità.

Persino tra il senso di colpa di Louis e il desiderio di Harry per qualcosa di un po’ più intimo, quei momenti di complicità sono stati genuini. Per un brevissimo istante, quando il bisogno li ha resi entrambi disperati, hanno scavato nei loro petti e afferrato gli organi tremanti all’interno. Louis ha tenuto il cuore pulsante di Harry nel suo pugno mentre bruciava d’affetto, profonda preoccupazione e incredibile stupore. Esponendosi in quel modo e andando in frantumi nel venire, Louis ha strizzato il cuore di Harry fino a farlo esplodere in tanti coriandoli. Guardare Louis è stata un’esperienza emotiva _e mezzo_. È stato come se tutto il dolore fosse insorto nel calore dell’orgasmo e avesse minacciato di inghiottirlo completamente, ma la scarica di sensazioni che ha ricoperto la sua pelle l’avesse rispinto indietro. Non era stato in grado di trovare una via attraverso le sue difese. La coscia di Harry sotto di lui l’aveva tenuto a terra, legato alla fisicità di essere con Harry piuttosto che il dolore che lo aspettava nel suo appartamento.

Sentire Louis lasciarsi andare nella doccia in quel modo, sentire i suoi muscoli contrarsi attorno al peso caldo delle braccia di Harry gli aveva ricordato tantissimo la prima notte che aveva passato da solo nel suo appartamento dopo essere andato via di casa. Aveva finalmente abbandonato il dolore e la pressione costanti che provenivano dal non essere mai stato quel figlio che i suoi genitori avrebbero voluto o saputo come amare. Aveva passato la prima notte nel suo nuovo appartamento con una bottiglia di vino rosso scadente e la sua macchina fotografica, scattando foto al cielo notturno attraverso la finestra della sua camera. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle luci di Londra che avevano cominciato ad accendersi all’insorgere del buio e si era sentito lui stesso illuminato dalla distesa di libertà a sua disposizione. Era una libertà che esisteva dentro e fuori.

La casa dei suoi genitori era stata per lui buia e cupa; un mondo prigione. Persino le finestre erano state praticamente sbarrate, e Harry si era sentito in gabbia per tutta la sua vita. Si era sentito intrappolato in una vita che non voleva, in una casa a cui non apparteneva e con una mancanza d’affetto che non legava con il tipo di amore e passione che sentiva ribollire dentro di sé. Era stata così diversa quella prima notte da solo quando aveva guardato fuori, verso la città, il viola del cielo a dissolversi nel blu scuro, e poi dal blu al nero inchiostro, mentre il buio della notte avvolgeva Londra e le luci si accendevano dappertutto. Ogni cosa si era illuminata di giallo-bianco con alcuni punti rossi o verdi sopra locali o edifici vari. Harry aveva sentito il debole suono di una canzone acustica eseguita nel pub in fondo alla strada e aveva assaporato il dolce sussurrare di una coppia che si dava la buonanotte sotto casa, un’innocenza incorruttibile e seducente nel modo in cui la donna aveva ridacchiato e l’uomo aveva apparentemente coperto il suono con le sue labbra. Il cielo notturno si era allargato sulle torri della città, fiero e straordinario nella sua oscurità, anche quando aveva sussurrato un’abbondante ed erotica forma di magia. Il volto pallido della luna e la debole luce delle stelle che l’accompagnavano aveva gettato le basi per il romanticismo e la dissolutezza in egual misura. In realtà, quelle stelle erano mondi lontani, ma quando Harry quella notte le aveva osservate attraverso l’obiettivo della sua macchina fotografica, premuto contro la finestra per quanto il davanzale glielo permettesse, le aveva sentite inequivocabilmente vicine. Le stelle e tutto ciò che simboleggiavano.

Guardare Louis perdere se stesso era stato davvero simile a quel primo assaggio di libertà che aveva sentito allora. Lo stesso Louis è un animale in gabbia, che cerca di scappar via dal tocco poco gentile di Duncan. Vederlo lasciarsi andare completamente, simile al modo in cui lo fa quando ride o sorride, con gli occhi arricciati e le labbra morbide… è stata un’esperienza imponente. Ha riempito Harry di una venerazione più profonda per il ragazzo smarrito e bellissimo tra le sue braccia. Harry è precipitato sempre più in profondità quando il corpo di Louis ha tremato e si è contratto mentre buttava fuori tutta l’oscurità dentro di lui, il suo sperma caldo a sgocciolare sulla gamba di Harry e a far contrarre con interesse il suo uccello tra le gambe. Ma quello era il momento di Louis. Riguardava solo l’orgasmo di Louis, e Harry si era solo dovuto costringere a immaginare Niall al posto di Louis, e il suo uccello si era ammosciato immediatamente. Louis non aveva neanche notato la sua violenta eccitazione.

Per la stessa ragione, Harry si era occupato del cuore di Louis, avvolgendo i minuscoli pezzi tra le sue mani e tenendoli al sicuro mentre Louis era immerso in ogni movimento. Quando il senso di colpa e la ripugnanza per il proprio comportamento l’avevano sopraffatto, Harry l’aveva convinto che un momento di leggerezza non fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Lo preoccupava il fatto che Louis potesse aver provato una sensazione di tradimento nei confronti di Duncan, il suo aggressore, ma Harry aveva calmato la sua mente ansiosa semplicemente cercando di farlo sentire meglio. Aveva sentito il cuore di Louis, ferito e aperto nella sua mano mentre tremava sotto il peso di tutta quella pressione che non aveva ancora scacciato e tutte quelle forze a massacrarlo dall’esterno, su cui non era ancora riuscito a prevalere. Harry aveva appianato con i pollici le estremità a brandelli e lacerate e si era avvicinato, posando le labbra sulla crepa che aveva cominciato ad aprirsi come una ferita sanguinante. “Ce la farai, piccolo,” aveva sussurrato, immaginando la magnificenza del momento in cui Louis comincerà a ricucire il suo cuore e guarire dall’interno. Aveva pensato a quella canzone di Ed Sheeran, quella che parla di lucciole, o qualcosa del genere… “ _little one, lie with me._ ”

Louis l’aveva fatto, dormire con lui, persino dopo quello che era successo nella doccia e il suo schiacciante senso di colpa. Aveva pregato Harry di restare, e doveva significare qualcosa, anche solo che Louis avesse avuto bisogno di lui in un modo in cui non ne aveva avuto bisogno fino a quel momento. Harry non può rovinare tutto ora… non con un rapido e umido orgasmo rilasciato contro la sua coscia. Harry sa che scorrerebbe attraverso il suo corpo e getterebbe tutto in quel bellissimo stato di caos che sembra prenderti appena prima che il mondo torni in asse o imploda. Harry non è semplicemente pronto a rischiare che il mondo imploda. Non vuole che Louis si svegli con dello sperma a seccarsi sulla sua gamba e all’interno dei suoi pantaloni e aver ragione nel pensare che Harry sia così dannatamente irrecuperabile da non aspettare nemmeno che sia cosciente. _No_. Harry non è Duncan e non prenderà quel che Louis non è pronto o non vuole dare.

Invece, gli avvolge i fianchi, premendo i pollici sulla sua schiena nello stringere con delicatezza e massaggiare la pelle morbida. Si toglie Louis da dosso, e il ragazzo piagnucola solo per un secondo, così Harry lo considera un successo. Non importa che voglia zittire quel suono bisognoso con un bacio. Non importa che sia uno sdolcinato che vuole sussurrare nell’orecchio di Louis, “ _Ci sono qua io, piccolo. Non ti lascio. Solo che non riesco a sopportare di toccarti in questo modo quando non riesco a sfiorare il tuo cuore._ ”

Harry si alza e sistema il piumone su Louis, ancora sdraiato sullo stomaco, i suoi respiri profondi che si intervallano a dei deboli fischi dal naso, non proprio un russare. È adorabile. Peggio… o meglio, comunque, è il modo in cui i capelli si diramano sul cuscino di Harry, nascondendogli completamente il collo e rendendoli l’unica cosa visibile da sopra la coperta. Sembra così a suo agio nel letto di Harry, i suoi arti allungati in tutte le direzioni e le guance premute contro le lenzuola.

Harry non sa quando ha deciso che andasse bene innamorarsi del ragazzo della porta accanto. In realtà, è piuttosto sicuro che non l’abbia deciso, ma guardando Louis, avvolto nelle _sue_ coperte, a casa nelle _sue_ lenzuola, e spaparanzato in modo adorabile sul _suo_ letto… Harry sa che è una causa persa. Fa scorrere una mano dalla testa di Louis fino alla parte bassa della sua schiena, coperta dal morbido piumone. Preme leggermente la mano in quel punto, e Louis inarca la schiena, muovendosi verso il tocco. _È sveglio?_ Louis respira profondamente, disperato e appagato allo stesso modo. Poi un altro debole fischio gli fuoriesce dal naso e sprofonda nuovamente tra le lenzuola mentre Harry sorride dolcemente, le ciglia a sfiorargli le guance nel guardare affettuosamente la nuca di Louis. Un idiota in adorazione.

“Sogni d’oro, piccolo,” sussurra, accarezzandogli la schiena, “Ti prometto che sarò qui quando ti sveglierai.”

Harry vacilla verso la cucina e comincia a preparare la colazione per entrambi. La sua mente, però, è piena di Louis; il suo dolce profumo, le sue minuscole labbra strette in un sorriso, la sua testa gettata indietro in estasi… che sembra non riuscire a sostenere alcun livello di concentrazione. Sbatte l’anta della credenza contro il ginocchio quando la apre per recuperare la padella, e sbatte la testa sul bancone nel raddrizzarsi, facendo cadere la padella sulle mattonelle con un forte rumore metallico che riecheggia nell’appartamento. Harry non riesce a credere che Louis non si sia svegliato, ma ahimè, Harry rimane lì fermo per un minuto, gelato, senza alcun segno di vita dal corridoio, prima di continuare con il suo lavoro. Quando sente un bussare alla porta, ha già sistemato i toast imburrati su due piatti, fritto le uova e la pancetta alla perfezione ed è solo in attesa che l’acqua per il tè di Louis cominci a bollire.

“Ahia, cazzo,” impreca, quando sbatte il piede contro la gamba del tavolo nell’avviarsi verso la porta.

Deve davvero imparare meglio a fare più cose contemporaneamente… padroneggiare l’arte del sognare a occhi aperti e lavorare allo stesso tempo. Perché non riesce a immaginare di tirare fuori stupide risatine dalla bocca di Louis con qualche bacio senza perdere completamente di vista quel che sta facendo nel mondo reale? Harry scaccia la propria idiozia dalla testa e apre la porta d’ingresso, rivelando Liam, Zayn e Niall, tutti e tre con varie espressioni preoccupate in viso.

Liam sembra quello messo peggio, ovviamente, le mani sulla testa come se fosse finito a strapparsi i capelli e poi avesse dimenticato di non averne più. I suoi occhi lucidi trasudano così tanto amore per l’uomo nel letto di Harry e così tanta ansia che Harry si ritrova a chiedersi come sia passato dall’essere il personal trainer di Louis a suo non intenzionale protettore e migliore amico. Perché è stato così difficile per Louis aprirsi con Harry, quando a tutti gli effetti, sembra che Liam non abbia avuto alcun problema? D’altra parte, quando Louis ha avuto bisogno di un posto in cui stare non è andato da Liam, non è andato da Taylor, e _avrebbe potuto_. L’avrebbero entrambi accettato e accolto a braccia aperte, Harry ne è certo. Eppure Louis è aggrovigliato nelle _sue_ lenzuola, nel _suo_ letto, apparentemente più felice di essere lì che in qualsiasi altro posto.

Liam sembra essere stato vestito da Zayn contro la sua volontà. Indossa un dolcevita grigio un po’ troppo stretto per lui, ridicolo sul suo fisico muscoloso, ed è abbinato a un paio di jeans nero carbone risvoltati sulle caviglie, chiaramente fatti per le gambe assurdamente lunghe e perfette di Zayn. Un accendino verde brillante è infilato in una delle tasche anteriori dei pantaloni, e il bottone in cima non è chiuso, la cerniera mezzo aperta. Gli occhi di Liam sono rossi e gonfi dalla mancanza di sonno o da qualcosa un po’ peggiore, e appare tremendamente pallido, e l’espressione preoccupata di Zayn è completamente rivolta verso di lui, mentre posa una mano tra le sue scapole e sposta lo sguardo su Harry i suoi occhi nocciola si addolciscono con un’evidente supplica. E poi c’è Niall, appena dietro la coppia con uno zaino gonfio sulle spalle e un cipiglio esitante e non da lui che fa accigliare anche Harry.

“Che ci fate qui, ragazzi?” chiede loro Harry, confuso.

Saranno a malapena le nove o dieci del mattino, eppure quel trio di disperati è piombato nel suo appartamento come se Harry gli avesse consegnato a mano un invito cartaceo. Non che Harry non sia abituato alle visite inaspettate, essendo Niall praticamente un senzatetto e avendo Zayn spesso bisogno di un posto dove rifugiarsi quando immancabilmente ha un’ennesima, inutile e stupida discussione con quello stronzo del suo coinquilino. È solo che Zayn e Niall tendono a presentarsi separatamente. Zayn con metà del suo guardaroba in una costosa valigia e le sue inconfondibili sigarette infilate nella tasca, e Niall con la sua chitarra sulla spalla, qualche drink e tutto il cibo che riesce a comprare con la sua elemosina. Harry non è abituato al fatto che Zayn si presenti con il suo ragazzo imbronciato e con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato, e con un Niall decisamente cupo al seguito, senza alcuna traccia di gel tra i capelli e una supplica negli occhi che sembra dire, “se non ci fai entrare ci sarà l’anarchia, qui e ora.”

“Harry,” dice Liam, e la sua voce raggiunge a malapena quel decibel necessario a Harry per sentirlo, “Devo vederlo.”

Uhm–”

“H,” Zayn allunga una mano e gli stringe la spalla, lo sguardo deciso, “ha cercato di dargli spazio. Sapeva che Louis probabilmente non era pronto a vedere gente, ma non ha dormito. Facci entrare e basta, okay?”

“Voglio dire, sì, potete entrare…”

Liam si precipita all’interno, Zayn a seguirlo a ruota, ma Niall rimane timidamente all’entrata, senza muoversi, mentre si sistema le cinghie sulle spalle, e i suoi occhi blu guizzano con incertezza. D’un tratto sembra così giovane, e Harry smette di torcersi il labbro, pensieroso, per tirare Niall nell’appartamento, avvolgendolo in un forte abbraccio.

“Stai bene, Nialler?” sussurra.

Niall si scosta con le braccia ancora attorno alla vita di Harry e gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo, ma appare ancora insolitamente sopraffatto.

“Non riesco a crederci… lui sta bene?” Niall deglutisce, “Louis è così piccolo. Quando Zayn me l’ha detto, ho iniziato a immaginare questo Duncan prenderlo a pugni e–” rabbrividisce, così come Harry, “è solo che… non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che ha subito abusi prima d’ora. Mi fa star male, Haz.”

Harry toglie la borsa dalla spalla di Niall e la posa sullo schienale del divano dove sono seduti Zayn e Liam, Liam accoccolato contro il fianco di Zayn mentre quest’ultimo gli accarezza i capelli e lo consola, sussurrandogli parole che Harry non riesce a sentire.

“C’è solo qualche DVD, qualche gioco, merendine… le solite cose,” Niall gesticola senza convinzione verso la borsa e scuote poi la testa, gli occhi sul pavimento, “probabilmente non ha molto senso, eh? È solo che… ero da Ashton, e ho preso tutto quello che mi ha lasciato prendere. Non sapevo cosa… lo sai che non conosco bene Louis, ma–”

“Ehi,” dice Harry, sfregando le spalle di Niall con le mani.

Niall solleva lo sguardo solo per inarcare un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. Harry lo ignora. Potranno anche essere amici stretti, ma non in questo modo. Harry potrebbe essersi abituato un po’ troppo a stare con Louis, che non sembra trovare affatto strani i suoi gesti intimi, che sembra gradire i suoi tocchi.

“Ehi,” ripete Harry, stringendo le spalle di Niall. Così va meglio, un po’ più platonico. “È stato molto gentile da parte tua, Ni. Lo apprezzerà. So che è difficile pensarci… e forse è più difficile per te capire come affrontare la cosa quando lo conosci persino meno di quanto lo conosca io, ma è un bel gesto,” Harry indica la borsa, “questa è la cosa migliore che potessi fare. Senza impegno, solo buon cibo e passatempi. Credo che gli piaccia essere coccolato… solo che a volte non sa come ammetterlo.”

Niall alza gli occhi al cielo, e c’è un sorrisetto sincero ora sulle sue labbra, che risolleva anche lo spirito di Harry. Vedere Niall a pezzi per Louis è toccante, ma soprattutto sconvolgente. Harry sospetta che Niall ridesse e pensasse alla sua prima pinta persino quand’era solo una nocciolina irlandese nel ventre di sua madre. Niall è sempre stato un raggio di sole destinato a pigre domeniche in compagnia dei suoi amici.

“Cosa c’è?” dice Harry, un sorriso a tirargli gli angoli della bocca.

“Sono piuttosto certo che gli piaccia solo essere coccolato da _te_ ,” dice Niall con enfasi, “e non sa ancora come ammetterlo. Mi chiedo come mai, H.”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” dice Harry con un’espressione sufficientemente seria.

Niall ridacchia e mormora qualcosa che suona come “quaranta minuti di tenerezza”, ma non ha alcun senso per Harry, che si limita a scuotere la testa e spostarsi sul divano, sedendosi di fronte a Liam e Zayn.

“Posso vederlo?” chiede Liam, sollevando la testa dalla spalla di Zayn per guardare Harry con uno sguardo esausto.

Zayn continua ad accarezzargli la testa, con un braccio stretto attorno alle sue spalle, e Liam non è mai sembrato così vulnerabile. La sua voce è densa di tristezza e la gola sembra bloccata dalla pressione di trattenere le sue emozioni e forse anche le sue lacrime. È inconcepibile come Louis sia finito con un tale imbecille come fidanzato ma un tale tesoro come migliore amico.

“Sta dormendo,” dice Harry, e il viso di Liam si rabbuia, mentre Zayn lancia un’occhiataccia a Harry per qualcosa che francamente non è neanche un po’ colpa sua, “ma stavo giusto per portargli la colazione. Puoi portargliela tu per me.”

Liam copre un minuscolo singhiozzo di sollievo con un colpo di tosse eccessivamente profondo ed esagerato. Zayn gli sorride con tristezza, premendogli un bacio sulla guancia. A Harry potrebbe essere venuto un nodo alla gola solo guardandoli. Niall è seduto accanto a lui, con la colazione di Harry sulle gambe, divorandola in velocità, ma sorride con la bocca piena, e Harry non può fare a meno di sorridergli di rimando. Quella è la sua famiglia, proprio lì in quell’appartamento. Quei ragazzi e Gem, sono tutto per lui. Zayn è sempre stato come un fratello, Niall la sua salvezza, e ora c’è Louis, e anche Liam. Liam che, ammettiamolo, era comunque destinato a conquistare Harry con il suo interesse per Louis. Liam, con quel cuore d’oro che ora appartiene a Zayn, che merita quel tipo di amore nella sua vita più di chiunque altro Harry conosca, con la sola eccezione dell’uomo ferito e distrutto che dorme profondamente in fondo al corridoio. Louis si merita tutto l’amore del mondo, e Harry si rende conto in quel momento che ne ha in abbondanza proprio lì, tra quelle quattro mura.

“Sarai con lui tra un attimo, amore,” lo tranquillizza Zayn, la mano che scende a stringergli il polso, “Lou sarà felice di vedere il tuo bel faccino.”

Liam e Zayn si scambiano un bacio profondo e nauseante che prevede un disgustoso rumore di risucchio. Harry si vergogna un po’ del fatto che sappia esattamente come bacia Zayn, succhiando la lingua dei ragazzi tra i denti come una specie di cannibale. Eppure, è ipnotizzante il modo in cui si fondono l’uno nell’altro. È come la luce del sole che si dissolve lentamente nel buio in un caldo giorno d’estate, o come le foglie verdi e rigogliose che si trasformano in quel meraviglioso marrone-dorato con l’insorgere dell’autunno. C’è qualcosa in ogni loro gesto che è chiaramente intimo e prezioso. Harry ha l’imprudenza di chiedersi se somiglia almeno un po’ al modo in cui si toccano lui e Louis, per quanto sia platonico.

“C’è un vassoio sotto il lavandino,” Harry indirizza Liam con un sorriso paziente, “e l’acqua ha appena bollito, quindi puoi fargli il tè.”

Liam gli sorride di rimando e si alza dal divano. Prima di avviarsi, si china e avvolge Harry in un forte abbraccio, sussurrandogli all’orecchio.

“Grazie,” dice, “Avevo paura che non me lo lasciassi vedere… o peggio, che _lui_ non volesse vedermi.”

Harry annuisce contro la spalla di Liam.

“Solo, non andare lì dentro e–”

“Lo so,” lo interrompe Liam, la voce ferma quando si scosta, “credimi… lo so.”

Harry annuisce e cerca poi di ignorare la smania che ha di cacciare fuori i ragazzi e andare ad accoccolarsi nel letto con Louis, dormendo tutto il giorno e fingendo che il resto del mondo non esista.

 

**

 

“Tommo. Ehi, Louis… sei sveglio?”

Gli occhi di Louis fanno un rumore stranamente forte quando li apre. L’occhio destro gli brucia e lo sente pesante. La sensazione all’inizio lo confonde e il suo viso si piega in una smorfia d’incertezza nell’ignorare i grandi occhi castani che gli scrutano il viso e nel cercare di fare i conti col perché si senta come se qualcosa gli abbia sbattuto contro lo stomaco e scavato nel collo. _Duncan_.

 _Voglio che tu veda i segni della vergogna sulla tua pelle per settimane_.

Louis non geme o fa uscire alcun suono, ma il suo respiro accelera per un attimo e i suoi occhi pizzicano dal dolore crescente. L’unica cosa che impedisce alle lacrime di traboccare sono gli occhi di Liam che perforano i suoi mentre gli solleva il cuscino e aspetta che Louis si metta a sedere prima di posare un grosso vassoio sulle sue gambe. C’è un piatto contenente alcuni toast leggermente imburrati con pancetta croccante e uova al tegamino, come piacciono a lui. C’è anche una tazza fumante di te in una tazza che dice “TEA ME UP”, con il disegno di una mazza da golf sul lato. È stupido, orrido e tutto ciò che Louis si aspetta da Harry e dal suo terribile senso dell’umorismo. È in qualche modo confortante. _Sei con Harry_ , ricorda a se stesso, _e sei al sicuro qui_.

“Ehi,” ripete Liam, mentre Louis si porta la tazza alle labbra.

“Hai–” comincia a chiedere Louis, indicando il piatto con il mento nel posare la tazza.

“No,” lo interrompe Liam, inclinando la testa verso la porta chiusa con un sorriso gentile sul volto, “è stato Harry. È… è davvero unico, lo sai?”

“Lo so,” concorda Louis, la voce colma di emozioni.

Prende un altro lungo sorso di tè, per poi ficcarsi una forchettata di pancetta in bocca. È deliziosa, così deliziosa da farlo gemere a gran voce e sprofondare sul cuscino.

“Buono?” chiede Liam, piegando le labbra divertito.

La risposta di Louis consiste nel ficcarsi altro cibo in bocca, assicurandosi di raccogliere toast, uova e pancetta con la forchetta prima di quasi aspirare quel boccone cucinato in maniera impeccabile.

“Tu mangi, io parlo?” offre Liam.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiede Louis in risposta, le briciole che volano quando gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso.

Liam si acciglia, l’espressione ferita dal rifiuto. Louis allunga una mano per afferrargli il bicipite attraverso la maglietta, sfregando il pollice sul muscolo in quel che spera sia un gesto rassicurante.

“Scusami, Li,” dice piano, “sai che non intendevo… te l’ho chiesto solo perché–”

Liam ridacchia inaspettatamente, facendo segno a Louis di continuare a mangiare, che è quello che fa, quasi senza una pausa. Gli sembra quasi di non mangiare da anni.

“No, non scusarti. Sono io che mi sto comportando come un idiota permaloso,” Liam scuote la testa, autoironico, “e sto prendendo tutto troppo sul personale come sempre. Sono qui solo perché, be’… ero preoccupato per te, Tommo,” lo sguardo di Liam sembra intensificarsi, e osserva Louis masticare lentamente con un sopracciglio inarcato, “e lo so che lo odi. Lo so che non vuoi che io stia qui a dirti… _quello che è_ e farne una tragedia. Ora conosco Harry… E so che è molto meglio lui con te rispetto a me,” Liam prende un respiro profondo ed è così a pezzi che Louis deglutisce, gli occhi che pizzicano, “e mi dispiace davvero da morire, Lou. Mi dispiace di essere stato troppo esigente… troppo critico. Non ci sono mai stato quanto ne avevi bisogno, e–”

“Liam, Dio, Liam,” Louis butta giù un altro boccone e sposta poi il vassoio sul comodino. Allunga entrambe le mani e attira l’altro ragazzo tra le sue braccia, “non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di Harry… cazzo, vorrei solo che tutti la smettessero di incolparsi per i miei… per i suoi errori. Ti prego Li, ti prego, non pensare che solo perché la mia amicizia con Harry è diversa dalla tua… non sia abbastanza o cose del genere… che _tu_ non sia abbastanza.”

Liam allarga la mano sulla nuca di Louis, stringendogli delicatamente la testa, e quando il palmo preme su uno dei punti dolenti di Louis, quest’ultimo sussulta e trattiene il respiro. Liam si tira indietro con gli occhi sbarrati e preoccupati.

“Lou? Cazzo, Louis. Mi dispiace tanto. Ti ha… ti ha davvero fatto così male?” la voce di Liam trema quando allunga la mano per tracciare l’occhio pesto di Louis con la punta del dito, “ti ha massacrato, non è vero?”

Louis evita lo sguardo addolorato di Liam, infilando il piumone di Harry tra le dita mentre traccia la parte esterna del copriletto con gli occhi. Scrolla tristemente le spalle, perché è l’unica cosa che può fare. La verità è che Louis non aveva capito quanto Liam gli volesse bene, non fino a quell’esatto momento, quando gli occhi di Liam si concentrano sul suo viso come se non riesca a sopportare di catalogare l’entità dei danni ma debba saperlo comunque. È come se Liam debba sapere quanto le cose siano peggiorate in modo da trovare un modo per risolverle. Non che Liam possa… risolverle, ecco. C’è solo una persona che può curare le ferite in modo permanente, e quella persona è in un altro dannato continente.

“È solo che…” Liam espira come se stesse cercando di stabilizzarsi, la voce che si inasprisce con determinazione, “Non credevo che sarebbe arrivato a tanto. Lo temevo, ma non l’ho mai preso davvero in considerazione… Non ho mai pensato a quanto sarebbe stato orribile _non sapere_ … perché non lo sapevo,” Louis alza lo sguardo su Liam, i cui occhi sono bloccati in uno stato di angoscia e terrore incessante da cui non riesce a sfuggire, “Non sapevo se fossi… perché Harry… era con te e ha chiamato Zayn ma non… non ha detto praticamente nulla. E, Louis… Lo so che siamo sempre stati, lo sai… come due fratelli, a scherzare e prenderci in giro, facendo stronzate o perculandoci per gli esercizi di merda e cose del genere… ma voglio che tu sappia… Voglio che tu sappia che io ci sono,” Liam gli afferra una mano e la stringe, le dita a coprire facilmente quelle piccole di Louis, mentre la sua voce si abbassa in un sussurro roco. “Ci sono sempre, se hai bisogno di più di un istruttore e un migliore amico di cui ti puoi fidare. Ci sono se vuoi semplicemente guardare film romantici o metterci lo smalto o farci le coccole–”

“Liam,” lo interrompe Louis a bassa voce.

Liam tira su col naso e usa la mano libera per asciugarsi le lacrime, sollevando lo sguardo su Louis con l’imbarazzo palese nella sua bocca tremolante. Louis non si è mai sentito così fortunato per avere quel personal trainer scolpito e con gli occhi da cucciolo come migliore amico.

“Sì?”

La voce di Liam trema, e lui abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo sul suo grembo, mentre il respiro gli si blocca nel petto e si lascia scappare un singhiozzo soffocato.

“Ti voglio bene, okay?”

Gli occhi di Liam scattano su Louis e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, che non scaccia via.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io,” dice, “ho avuto così tanta paura.”

“Forza, allora,” dice Louis con dolcezza, battendo la mano sul letto accanto a sé. “Cosa devo fare per avere un po’ d’affetto da queste parti, Payno?”

Liam ridacchia e poi si infila sotto le coperte accanto a Louis, attirandolo immediatamente tra le sue braccia. Per qualche ragione non è imbarazzante, inappropriato o nessuna di quelle cose che Louis avrebbe ipotizzato che fosse, considerato che non hanno mai fatto niente del genere prima d’ora, così come frequentarsi fuori dalla palestra. Alla fine si allontanano appena, sdraiandosi sulla schiena l’uno accanto all’altro con le mani ancora intrecciate tra loro.

“Credo di essere innamorato di Zayn,” geme Liam, gli occhi che si spostano su Louis per osservare la sua risposta.

Louis gli rivolge un sorrisetto.

“Cos’è che mi dicevi qualche mese fa, Payno? ‘ _Non conoscerò mai nessuno, Louis. Morirò solo in una pozza del mio sudore su questo stesso pavimento della palestra,_ ” lo prende in giro.

“Oh, chiudi il becco,” sbotta Liam.

Louis gli rivolge un sorriso tutto denti. Questo è quello che ama di loro due, che può essere sul suo letto di morte e del tutto sopraffatto da una malattia e Liam non sarebbe comunque in grado di trattenersi dal battibeccare con lui.

“Immagino tu non gliel’abbia detto.”

Liam scuote la testa e sospira, disperato.

“Sono pur sempre un codardo.”

Louis allunga una mano e gli dà uno schiaffo leggero sulla spalla con il dorso.

“Non sei un codardo,” dice con convinzione, ma poi… “comunque, so esattamente come risolvere il problema. È qui ora, vero?” il silenzio di Liam conferma i suoi sospetti e quindi Louis alza la voce, gridando, “oh Zaaaaayn. Liam–”

Liam si gira sul fianco e schiaffa una mano sulla bocca di Louis, soffocando il resto della sua frase, mentre Louis ridacchia contro la sua mano, lo stomaco contuso che si contrae dolorosamente quando lo fa. Non l’avrebbe esposto davvero, ma è così divertente prendere per il culo Liam che Louis non sente la necessità di rivelare le sue vere intenzioni. Quando la porta si spalanca con un forte cigolio, i due si stanno rotolando sul letto con la mano di Liam serrata con fermezza sulla bocca di Louis, mentre quest’ultimo usa la forza di entrambe le braccia per cercare di rimuoverla, ridendo sguaiatamente per tutto il tempo contro il palmo di Liam.

“Ti stai rotolando sul letto del mio migliore amico con il mio fidanzato?” chiede Zayn con una cadenza pericolosa nella voce.

Liam e Louis si bloccano, Liam che incombe su di lui con la mano ancora a coprirgli la bocca, e gli occhi pieni di allegria quasi quanto quelli di Louis. Prima che uno dei due possa negarlo, Harry interviene con lo sguardo impanicato che penetrano il viso di Louis con apprensione.

“No,” dice con veemenza, furioso, “il tuo ragazzo lo sta dannatamente soffocando. Che diavolo, Liam? Ti sembra che sia in uno stato adatto a fare la lotta?”

Liam toglie la mano dalla bocca di Louis e si rotola sul fianco, tutto il viso corrucciato dal senso di colpa. Louis gli afferra la mano e sposta lo sguardo su Harry con rabbia. Sta per fargliela pagare quando Niall spunta fuori da dietro Harry e Zayn e saluta Louis con la mano. Appare giusto un po’ nervoso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. Ma quando parla, c’è un’autorità e un’allegria nella sua voce che scalda immediatamente tutta la stanza di diversi gradi.

“Ragazzi, propongo di darci tutti una cazzo di calmata. Louis, smettila di affliggere Zayn e Harry con gelosia e preoccupazione,” ordina, notevolmente e forse intenzionalmente vago su chi potrebbe provare cosa. Louis nota il lieve rossore sulle guance di Harry prima che quest’ultimo abbassi la testa, lasciando che i suoi ricci formino una specie di tenda a bloccarne la vista. “Liam, smettila di sentirti in colpa perché Louis sembra felice quanto me quando sono sbronzo o ho fatto un pasto abbondante. Harry, dai tregua a quel ragazzo e Zayn… tu continua a fare quello che stai facendo perché sei _purr_ -fetto. La possessività ti dona, Z. Adorabile, sul serio.”

Niall allunga una mano per pizzicare il fianco di Zayn, che squittisce e salta di lato, i suoi capelli perfettamente acconciati che si afflosciano su un occhio mentre un’espressione comicamente infuriata riempie i suoi lineamenti.

“Brutto stronzo,” impreca, tirando uno schiaffo sulla nuca di Niall, la frangia moscia che continua a ondeggiare di fronte ai suoi occhi, “mi hai rovinato i capelli.”

Inizialmente Niall non risponde, e gli altri tre ragazzi rimangono in attesa, osservandolo col fiato sospeso. Dopo un attimo scrolla le spalle, un sorrisone a occupare metà del suo viso.

“Ti stanno meglio così.”

Zayn spalanca la bocca e inarca le sopracciglia, offeso. Liam è il primo a scoppiare a ridere, Louis a seguirlo a ruota un attimo dopo. Harry osserva Niall, con un’espressione trionfante, e Zayn, con un broncio scontroso, e scoppia a ridere anche lui.

“Leeeyum,” piagnucola Zayn, voltandosi e raggiungendo il suo ragazzo sul letto, “Leeyum, non ridere.”

Liam si limita a trascinare Zayn accanto a sé e accarezzargli la frangia morbida.

“Scusa, amore,” dice con una risatina, “ma sei adorabile senza il ciuffo.”

Louis starnazza divertito quando Zayn tenta di colpire Liam, il quale para tutti i suoi colpi, baciandogli le nocche e facendolo solo apparentemente aumentare la sua rabbia. Harry incrocia lo sguardo di Louis, il sorriso che si allarga e le fossette così profonde sul suo viso che Louis vorrebbe solo premerci il pollice e sentirle tremare.

“Vado a prendere il film,” annuncia Niall a voce alta.

“Film?” dice Louis con alte aspettative e un sorriso accecante.

Niall gli sorride con dolcezza, ma Louis si incuriosisce al rapido scambio di sguardi tra lui e Harry, il sorriso di Harry leggermente spavaldo mentre quello di Niall orgoglioso in maniera accecante e forse un pochino compiaciuto.

“Già, ho portato un po’ di cose,” dice a Louis, “Propongo di guardarci qualcosa e coccolarci sul letto di Harry. Che ne dite?”

Le mani di Zayn scivolano ai lati della testa di Liam e il ragazzo si china per baciargli le labbra, prima di voltarsi e rivolgere un sorrisetto a Niall.

“Sembra perfetto, Nialler.”

“Appoggio l’idea,” dice Louis sorridendo, “oggi non ho clienti.”

“Sono d’accordo,” dice Harry con un sorriso sincero, voltandosi poi per fare l’occhiolino a Louis, “ma solo a condizione che Zayn e Liam promettano di non limonare sul mio letto.”

Louis ridacchia e Harry gli rivolge un sorriso raggiante.

“Non vi prometto niente,” urla Liam da sotto Zayn, attirandolo giù dal collo per un bacio spinto e sdolcinato.

Quando Niall ritorna con _Breakfast Club_ , i quattro si sono già accoccolati sul letto. Liam e Zayn si sono scambiati posizione, Zayn seduto contro il muro con Liam tra le sue gambe, i loro corpi assurdamente intrecciati. Harry e Louis sono disposti più o meno nello stesso modo, ma solo per lasciare spazio per Niall, ovviamente, Louis sistemato contro il petto di Harry mentre ignora sistematicamente gli sguardi degli altri ragazzi su di loro. Niall fa partire il DVD e sale sul letto, sdraiandosi di lato con la testa sul grembo di Liam e i piedi in quello di Louis. Louis gli fa il solletico alle dita e Niall scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente, spingendo poi i piedi puzzolenti contro il viso del ragazzo.

“Tieni quei cosi lontani da me,” piagnucola Louis in maniera drammatica, tutto il viso occupato da un sorriso divertito.

Harry allunga una mano e allontana i piedi di Niall per lui, spostandola poi a coprire quella di Louis poggiata sul suo stomaco. Louis ringrazia il cielo che gli occhi degli altri ragazzi siano puntati sullo schermo della TV mentre Harry intreccia le loro dita, stringendo la mano di Louis, i polpastrelli che premono delicatamente contro il suo stomaco nello spazio tra le sue dita, mentre il suo maglione si solleva, scoprendo la sua pelle.

“Così va bene?” gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio, tamburellando con le dita sullo stomaco nudo di Louis per ribadire il concetto.

Il cuore di Louis gli trema nel petto e il suo corpo viene scosso da brividi e calore perché va _troppo_ bene. Tutto quello che deve fare Harry è sistemare le dita negli spazi tra quelle di Louis e distruggerlo completamente, e quello di sicuro _non_ va bene. È tutto sbagliato. Non dovrebbe sentirsi così vivo con il tocco di qualcun altro… ma riesce a sentire le cosce di Harry irrigidirsi attorno ai suoi fianchi in attesa di una risposta. Stende le gambe, allontanandole dal corpo di Louis, e tira il busto indietro, mantenendo le distanze. Non è quel che vuole Louis. Neanche un po’. Afferra le cosce di Harry, riportandole alla loro precedente posizione e facendo scivolare nuovamente la mano sotto la sua. Con un respiro tremolante, fa scorrere le loro mani intrecciate su e giù per il suo stomaco, odiando il modo in cui fa ribollire il suo sangue, ma amandolo allo stesso tempo.

“Va benissimo,” sospira, “non ti agitare, Haz.”

Harry avvolge l’altro braccio attorno a lui e lo attira più vicino, in modo che la sua schiena sia completamente appoggiata al suo busto. Il battito del cuore di Louis accelera dieci volte.

“Riesco a sentire il tuo battito nella tua pancia,” gli sussurra Harry, allargando le dita sulla pelle di Louis per coprire metà del suo fianco e il suo ombelico.

Louis non sa nemmeno come sia possibile, ma sospetta che Harry debba sentire le farfalle che svolazzano nel suo stomaco, cantando le loro melodie e impedendogli di pensare lucidamente o concentrarsi sullo schermo davanti a sé. Harry questa volta muove le mani di Louis con le proprie, accarezzandogli lo stomaco con la punta delle dita.

“Hai un pancino adorabile,” soffia Harry, “adorabile, proprio come te.”

Louis chiude gli occhi e finge che le parole non vadano dritte al centro del suo petto, incasinando il suo accesso all’ossigeno e facendolo sentire completamente disossato dai sentimenti. Quando li apre, si focalizza invece su ciò che lo circonda. Liberando una mano da quelle di Harry, la allunga verso Liam, che afferra le sue dita e le stringe, un sorriso commosso sul viso mentre appoggia la testa contro la spalla di Zayn. Quest’ultimo abbassa lo sguardo, sorpreso, e i suoi occhi cadono sulle dita intrecciate di Liam e Louis. Sembra che la gelosia sia passata in secondo piano, perché si limita ad accarezzare la testa rasata di Liam e baciare dolcemente il lato del suo viso, sorridendogli con quello che Louis pensa non sia altro che amore. Ma ancora più sorprendente è il sorriso che rivolge a Louis e lo sguardo compassionevole e gentile che sembra dire, “Ti vuole bene e la cosa mi rende felice.” Niall alza lo sguardo su Liam e Zayn, percependo in qualche modo lo scambio di affezione attorno a lui, e sogghigna nel notare le labbra premute contro la tempia di Liam.

“Grazie,” dice Louis di punto in bianco, la gola estremamente secca, ma la voce comunque zuppa di emozione. Gli altri ragazzi si girano a guardarlo, tutti con svariate espressioni d’amore e supporto, “grazie a tutti voi.”

Nessuno di loro dice una parola ma Niall mantiene il suo ghigno, Zayn il suo sorriso da ebete e Harry e Liam gli stringono forte le mani. Il cuore di Louis gli martella in modo irregolare nel petto. È tutto in frantumi, ma per qualche motivo sente di essere appena tornato a casa. Il groppo in gola gli dice che persino quando era boccheggiante sul pavimento di casa sua, certo che Duncan avrebbe distrutto qualsiasi traccia di speranza e felicità in lui, non era solo. Si era sentito abbandonato, intrappolato, e completamente smarrito quando la sua testa aveva cominciato a girare. Non era stato in grado di trovare ragioni sufficienti per rimanere cosciente, ma stando lì sdraiato con quei ragazzi, i _suoi_ ragazzi, sente una voce rassicurante che rimbomba nella sua testa, a ricordargli dolcemente quel che già dovrebbe sapere. _Non sei mai stato solo_ , gli dice, _e la prova è in questo letto_.

 

**

 

“Harry.”

Louis lo spinge contro il bancone della cucina, i pollici premuti sui suoi fianchi mentre Harry lo guarda con un’espressione curiosa. Gli altri ragazzi sono andati via circa dieci minuti prima, ma Harry non ha coccolato Louis come si aspettava e, forse, per quanto odi ammetterlo, nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto. Invece, Harry ha borbottato qualcosa riguardo al lavare i piatti e ha sollevato il vassoio della colazione di Louis tra le braccia, affrettandosi verso la cucina e lasciando un Louis stupito e sinceramente imbronciato dietro di lui.

“Sì?”

Harry appare fin troppo cauto nello spostarsi e allontanarsi dalle dita di Louis, tenendosi occupato ad asciugare il bancone. Harry è pentito. _È pentito di avermi toccato in quel modo_. Louis butta giù la sua domanda iniziale, il “c’è qualcosa che non va?”, che aveva sulla punta della lingua qualche attimo prima, quando è arrivato in cucina.

“Voglio andare a New York. Devo… ah, devo chiudere con lui. Come si deve.”

La mano di Harry si blocca sullo straccio e si volta per guardare Louis con un’espressione agitata negli occhi, il naso arricciato dalla tensione mentre lo stringe tra le dita.

“Perché?”

“Perché… perché sono stati tre anni e ho bisogno… ho bisogno di metterci una pietra sopra, Harry,” le mani di Harry si posano sulle sue spalle e Louis sobbalza, tremando appena, “Harry, _ti prego_ …” dice con un flebile sussurro.

Harry spalanca gli occhi e lascia immediatamente la presa su Louis, ma solleva le mani per avvolgere invece le sue guance.

“Louis?” dice con dolcezza, come se stesse chiamando Louis dalla zona più buia della foresta e lo stesse trascinando fuori dai suoi incubi, “Louis, non avrai mica pensato che–” deglutisce, gli occhi lucidi, “non avrai mica avuto paura di me proprio adesso, vero? Ti prego, dimmi che non pensi che io sia come–”

“Come lui?” conclude Louis, e Harry appare veramente sconvolto. “No, _Dio_ , no,” lo rassicura Louis, “è solo che… sembravi così arrabbiato, e l’ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha guardato in _quel_ modo…”

Louis si strozza nella veridicità della propria paura. Harry gli accarezza con i pollici le rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi e poi li fa scorrere verso il basso, le mani a circondare teneramente il collo di Louis.

“Piega la testa all’indietro.”

Louis inarca un sopracciglio.

“Perché?”

Gli occhi verdi di Harry penetrano i suoi con la giusta combinazione di necessità e affettuosa innocenza, mentre stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

“Per favore.”

La testa di Louis sbatte goffamente contro lo spazio tra le sue spalle quando la piega all’indietro il più possibile, ma le mani di Harry la riposizionano in un’angolazione più alta in modo che il suo collo non sia teso. Il ragazzo preme poi i polpastrelli con delicatezza contro la sua nuca, mentre i pollici scivolano verso l’alto e lungo la gola di Louis fino alla sua mandibola.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiede Louis con voce roca mentre i pollici morbidi di Harry continuano a tracciare le stesse linee lungo la sua mandibola, sussurrando contro la sua pelle e facendogli sfarfallare le ciglia fino a chiudere gli occhi.

“Hai una bellissima gola,” Louis inspira, e il respiro gli si blocca nel petto quando i pollici di Harry scivolano lungo il suo collo, “e una bellissima mandibola,” li preme sul viso di Louis, appena sotto le orecchie, “ma sei così teso,” accarezza teneramente quel punto sensibile, “Non voglio che tu abbia paura. Non di me, non della rabbia di qualcuno… e non di lui. Se hai bisogno–” Harry gli stringe con delicatezza le guance, “se hai bisogno di vederlo un’ultima volta, lo capisco.”

Louis raddrizza la testa, gli occhi che si spalancano dalla sorpresa.

“… ma io vengo con te.”

 _No_. Il cuore di Louis martella contro il suo petto. Harry non può essere lì, non quando Louis deve cercare di raccogliere i cocci e rimettere le cose a posto. Harry non può essere lì per vedere Louis sottomettersi. Louis non sa come incastrare quei due mondi, la sua vita con Duncan e il suo spazio sicuro con Harry, ecco il punto… ma vuole provarci. Vuole averli entrambi a tutti i costi, avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca. Il suo cuore si stringe al pensiero che non può.

“Harry–”

“No, Louis,” lo zittisce Harry, girandosi lateralmente per appoggiarsi contro il bancone, “Non ti lascerò andare da solo. Scordatelo. Posso essere io,” Harry sospira e le sue nocche diventano bianche quando stringe il bordo del bancone, “o può essere qualcun altro. Liam, o Taylor, o… qualcuno. Solo, _ti prego_. Non puoi andare da lui da solo.”

“Perché?” chiede Louis, la voce bassa e triste.

Harry si volta nuovamente a guardarlo, questa volta spingendo Louis contro il bancone, i polsi spigolosi e delicati chiusi nelle mani di Harry. I pollici di Harry accarezzano la parte interna, continuando poi sui palmi. Stringe forte le mani di Louis e le fissa per un attimo, apparentemente incantato, mentre i suoi occhi verdi si inumidiscono.

“Le tue mani, le tue minuscole mani…” Louis sospira, solo un po’ seccato, ma Harry non sembra notarlo, facendo scivolare le dita tra quelle di Louis e intrecciando le loro mani nel processo, “Pensavo che non avrei mai più sentito il loro calore.”

La voce di Louis suona distrutta a dir poco, un basso gracchiare che a malapena fuoriesce dalla sua bocca.

“Harry.”

“No Louis, ascoltami. Tu non sai quanto sia stato difficile… entrare nella stanza e vederti–” il respiro di Harry si blocca in un mezzo singhiozzo, le sopracciglia che si abbassano in un’espressione imbarazzata per la sua manifestazione di emozioni. “Pensavo fossi morto.”

“Puoi venire con me, Haz.”

Louis si ritrova a dire quelle parole senza pensare alle conseguenze. Come può convincere Duncan della sua sincerità con Harry al seguito? Come possono dimenticare quel che è successo, con un promemoria proprio lì accanto a loro? Per qualche motivo tutte le potenziali conseguenze si dissolvono completamente alla luce dell’espressione di Harry; così piena di angoscia repressa. Harry vuole tenerlo vicino, e Louis non riesce a volere nient’altro che essere tenuto vicino.

Harry lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi, le ciglia bagnate che sbattono contro gli zigomi, le lacrime che solcano le guance. C’è una simile lucentezza sul suo labbro inferiore, che attira lo sguardo di Louis e gli fa mordere il proprio un po’ troppo forte.

“Sei sicuro?” chiede Harry, improvvisamente meno insistente in risposta alla sottomissione di Louis.

Louis gli sorride dolcemente e tira le mani di Harry con le proprie.

“A patto che ti ricordi che sei mio amico… non il mio cane da guardia,” dice Louis, ammiccando.

Harry si acciglia nuovamente, e sfrega le nocche di Louis con crescente urgenza.

“Voglio solo proteggerti.”

“Lo so, amore,” lo rassicura Louis, e Harry stringe le sue mani in risposta, gli occhi che scattano su quelli di Louis, “ma starò bene. Non devi essere così apprensivo, tesoro.”

Le parole suonavano meglio nella sua bocca che fuori, mezze verità coperte da dolci sentimenti che non vuole rimangiarsi. Sinceramente, non vuole che Harry si preoccupi per lui, ma tutto sommato, sa che non può essere certo che starà bene… non nel modo in cui Harry si aspetta.

Harry annuisce e Louis lo osserva deglutire, il movimento della sua gola decisamente osceno, affiancato al modo in cui lo guarda da sotto le ciglia curve e sorride, le fossette a fare la loro comparsa.

“Bellissimo,” soffia Louis contro ogni suo principio.

Un’espressione sorpresa attraversa il viso di Harry mentre scuote la testa, arricciando il naso. Sembra un cucciolo confuso… un barboncino, forse, dal modo in cui i ricci morbidi gli solleticano le orecchie. Louis tende le mani e afferra le ciocche, arrestando i movimenti della testa di Harry nello stringerle tra le dita.

“Cosa hai detto?” chiede Harry con un mezzo sorriso.

“Niente.”

Harry apre la bocca per protestare, ma Louis allunga le dita, facendo scivolare le mani attraverso i morbidi ricci e grattando la testa di Harry. La bocca di quest’ultimo rimane bloccata, mezza aperta, facendo fuoriuscire mormorii soddisfatti dalla gola. Quando Louis rimuove le mani, Harry mantiene gli occhi chiusi e si imbroncia, emettendo uno sbuffo come un cucciolo contrariato. Il sorriso affezionato di Louis potrebbe illuminare l’intero appartamento.

“È ora di fare i bagagli, amore.”

Harry sospira in maniera esagerata, ma le guance si contraggono e gli angoli delle labbra si alzano quando apre gli occhi per guardare Louis.

“Mi piace quando mi chiami così,” dice sottovoce.

Louis cerca di impedire che il sorriso di Harry si rifletta sulla sua bocca, ma quando Harry gli vede le rughette attorno agli occhi e la sua bocca si solleva fino al cielo, è uno sforzo inutile per Louis resistere, e sorride quindi di rimando. Rimangono lì, a sorridersi come due idioti per un minuto intero, prima che Louis tossisca e faccia un passo indietro.

“Dovrei preparare ad andare la valigia,” le sopracciglia di Harry scattano verso l’alto, un sorrisetto a riempirgli la bocca quando Louis si affretta a correggersi, la pelle che si colora di rosa, “Voglio dire, andare a preparare la valigia!”

“Okay,” dice Harry senza smettere di sorridere.

Un attimo dopo che Louis si è voltato, la voce preoccupata di Harry lo richiama.

“Vuoi che venga con te? Nel tuo appartamento?”

Le dita di Louis tremano appena nel ricordare il giorno prima e la valanga di immagini che rischiano di inghiottirlo completamente. _Oggi è diverso_ , ricorda a se stesso. Oggi è stato coccolato da quattro meravigliosi amici e sta letteralmente andando a sistemare le cose con Duncan. I suoi demoni non sembrano incombere su di lui, e Louis si ritrova a sorridere, traballante ma determinato, mentre gira la testa per guardare Harry alle sue spalle.

“Sto bene. Starò bene.”

Harry gli sorride di rimando, frastornato, e poi dopo un secondo, scatta come se si fosse addormentato con gli occhi aperti e qualcuno l’avesse svegliato. Scuote la testa tra sé e si volta, sembrando frustrato. Louis non ci trova niente di strano. Harry è la definizione di un sognatore. È intrigante, sul serio, come sia consapevole di sé e allo stesso tempo apparentemente perso nella sua mente.

Louis compie dieci passi nel proprio appartamento ancor prima di accorgersi di averlo fatto, troppo preoccupato a chiedersi se Harry sia sempre stato un sognatore come ora. Louis ha finito per chiedersi se Harry fosse il tipo che guardava fuori dalle finestre delle classi e sognasse di essere lì fuori in mezzo alla natura, a catturarne la bellezza con la sua fotocamera da hipster. L’idea di un giovane Harry con lo sguardo perso e un sorriso sognante sul viso, magari con il mento poggiato sulle sue mani troppo-grandi-per-un-bambino, è stato troppo. Louis ha aperto la porta di casa ed è entrato nell’appartamento senza fermarsi a guardare il punto dove si era accasciato o il divano dove si è fatto scopare la faccia oltre il limite di sopportazione. Louis annuisce tra sé e si fionda verso la loro stanza, tirando fuori la valigia da sotto il letto con uno strattone. Proprio quando cade col culo per terra con uno sbuffo, il telefono comincia a vibrargli nella tasca. La foga di recuperarlo si affievolisce quando vede che è solo Taylor. Accetta comunque la chiamata.

“Ehi Tay,” la saluta Louis.

“Amore!” dice subito Taylor, “come te la passi? Non ci sentiamo da quando sono tornata da Ibiza con Calvin. Mi manca il tuo faccino stupidamente carino.”

“Stupidamente carino?” chiede Louis, una risata sorpresa a fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca.

“Rende i ragazzi stupidi,” spiega Taylor, e Louis riesce a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, “anche le ragazze, in realtà. Quando ci siamo conosciuti, ero sicura che avremmo scopato.”

“Ugh,” Louis fa una smorfia nell’alzarsi, aprendo l’armadio per ispezionarlo, “Sto per vomitare la colazione e la cosa non mi va giù. È stata piuttosto buona, quindi preferirei tenerla nello stomaco, grazie.”

“Cos’hai mangiato per colazione? Di solito, quando Duncan non c’è, ti affidi ai cereali secchi. Presumo che non ci sia, perché sembri decisamente di buon’umore.”

Davvero?

“ _Taylor_.”

“Sì, sì, lo so. Lo ami. È il tuo tutto. Non saresti niente senza di lui,” dice con una voce monotona che non suona affatto come quella di Louis, “ma ho il diritto di avere la mia opinione. La mia opinione è che… meriti di meglio, amore.”

“Ho mangiato uova e pancetta,” dice Louis rapidamente, ansioso di cambiare argomento, “Me li ha fatti Harry.”

C’è un rumore metallico, poi un lungo silenzio, prima che Louis senta Taylor raccogliere nuovamente il telefono.

“Harry?” squittisce lei eccitata, “Sapevo che ci fosse qualcosa sotto! Il modo in cui ti guardava quando siamo usciti,” Taylor fa una pausa con un sospiro teatrale e sognante, “era meraviglioso.”

 _Lui_ è meraviglioso, sospira una voce nella testa di Louis. Louis imbavaglia la propria mente.

“Non c’è niente di niente,” dice Louis rigidamente, “… cosa stavi facendo un attimo fa?”

“Strillando contro il cuscino,” dice Taylor senza un pizzico di vergogna.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Questa non è una commedia romantica e anche se lo fosse,” soffia Louis lentamente, “Harry non interpreterebbe la mia controparte romantica. È troppo…”

“Bello? Affascinante? Gentile? Tutto quel che non è quella merda del tuo ragazzo?”

“Si stava prendendo cura di me,” butta fuori Louis, il ronzio nella sua testa che si intensifica quando il bisogno di raccontare la verità infrange la superficie, “ecco perché mi ha fatto la colazione. Ho dormito da lui perché… io e Duncan abbiamo litigato,” la voce di Louis si affievolisce, “non è finita bene.”

Louis comincia a raccogliere le sue cose e lanciarle nella valigia, mentre aspetta una risposta. Il suo profumo, qualche mutanda e il suo caricatore dell’iPhone atterrano con un tonfo mentre il suo cuore comincia a martellare dalla paura.

“In che senso, ‘non è finita bene’?” chiede Taylor, la voce bassa e preoccupata.

“Solo che… non importa,” dice Louis distrattamente, “lui… non importa perché ho intenzione di finirla. Oggi… eh, stasera… quando arriverò a New York.”

 _Un’altra bugia. Perché stai mentendo alle persone a cui tieni? Ne vale davvero la pena? Sì_ , si rassicura tra sé, _certo che ne vale la pena. Lui mi ama._

“Bene,” espira Taylor al telefono, “ora spiegami _esattamente_ cosa intendi per ‘si stava prendendo cura di me’.”

 

**

 

Il telefono di Harry vibra contro il suo fianco mentre le sue mani tremano attorno ai vestiti che ficca nella valigia. Lo _sa_. Sa che Louis sta mentendo, ecco il punto. Ha sperato… forse per un secondo o due che la sincerità nella voce e negli occhi di Louis fosse reale… ma poi, non ha mica sempre saputo che le vittime di abusi possono essere così? Non ha forse tenuto la mano a una gracile donna di mezza età in un rifugio per i senzatetto un paio di anni prima, mentre piangeva per il ‘terribile incidente in barca’ che le aveva procurato quell’orrore su tutta la schiena e sul collo? Lo sapeva allora e lo sa adesso e per nessun motivo avrebbe lasciato che Louis andasse a New York da solo… non dopo quel che è successo. Harry non ha idea di quanto gli farà bene o se ci sia la possibilità che riesca a impedire a Louis di correre tra le braccia di Duncan, se Duncan lo rivorrà indietro, ma in qualche modo lo farà. In qualche modo riuscirà a far ragionare a Louis e a ricordargli che non merita di soffrire, e che è molto più dei segni sulla sua pelle e del dolore nel suo petto.

Harry non è del tutto sicuro del perché Louis gli abbia permesso di andare con lui, dati i suoi piani di riappacificazione con Duncan, ma magari ha pensato la stessa cosa che ha pensato Harry all’inizio, che se loro due vogliono stare insieme, non c’è modo di impedirlo. Magari Louis è solo rimasto colpito dalla disperazione sul volto di Harry. In ogni caso, la tensione è un mal di testa lancinante nelle tempie di Harry e un fremito nelle sue dita, perché se questa volta non riuscirà a convincere Louis a lasciar perdere… non succederà mai, e cosa ne sarà di Louis in quel caso? Harry espira lentamente attraverso il naso, cercando di non immaginare neanche che Louis possa finire nelle stesse condizioni di quella donna, ferito e distrutto in modo irreparabile, senza niente da perdere ma che continua comunque ad aggrapparsi alla persona che ha distrutto la sua inviolabilità e la sua vita. Harry preme il tasto verde della chiamata in arrivo e si lascia cadere sul letto.

“Pronto,” dice, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

“Ehi, baby Styles.”

Un sorriso attraversa la bocca di Harry nel sentire la voce profonda di sua sorella.

“Ehi, prigioniera,” ridacchia, “come stai?”

“In carcere, come al solito,” sospira lei, “rifiutata quotidianamente da tutti i migliori… e non solo, datori di lavoro d’Inghilterra.”

Harry si acciglia, e poi la sua espressione si illumina all’improvviso quando una lampadina gli si accende in testa.

“Se non vuoi stare con me, almeno lascia che ti aiuti dal punto di vista lavorativo. Lou ti potrebbe trovare qualcosa al pub. Cioè, lo so che non ti piace lavorare di notte, ma guadagneresti abbastanza da affittare un posto economico… Te l’avrei proposto prima, ma mi è appena venuto in mente.”

“Sembra… fattibile,” gli concede Gemma, “ma non ti ho chiamato per chiederti la carità,” Harry apre la bocca per protestare, ma lei lo interrompe subito come se si aspettasse che lui facesse esattamente quello, “sotto forma di alloggio… o altro.”

“Che succede, Gem? Devo andare in aeroporto.”

“In aeroporto?” esclama Gemma, “Chi deve partire? Devi accompagnare Zayn? Ha ottenuto il suo primo contratto internazionale o qualcosa del genere?”

“Gli piacerebbe,” Harry sbuffa una risata. “No… sono io. Vado a New York… con L… Louis.”

Gemma scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente.

“Hai appena balbettato il suo nome, fratellino?!”

“No,” nega fermamente Harry, tirando l’orlo della maglietta lontano dal collo, impregnato di sudore, “e non farne un caso di stato, non è… come pensi. Sarò lì solo per supporto morale… ha intenzione di rompere con il suo ragazzo.”

“Vediamo se ho capito bene,” dice Gemma, e Harry riesce a immaginarla nella mente, l’espressione divertita mentre poggia le gambe contro il muro, i capelli sparpagliati sul letto, “stai andando fino in America con lui in modo da essere lì mentre rompe con il suo ragazzo? È _esattamente_ come penso, Harry Edward Styles.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sta sorridendo. Gemma lo tiene in pugno. Non hanno mai avuto una discussione che durasse più di qualche ora, perché lei aveva un modo tutto suo di farlo diventare blu in faccia nello sforzo di non ridere. Alla fine, cedeva sempre. Allo stesso modo, lei non riusciva a resistere alle sue scuse sincere. Bastava che lanciasse le braccia attorno alla sua vita e mormorasse, “Mi dispiace, Gem,” e lei sospirava, “Puoi dirlo forte,” e ricambiava l’abbraccio.

“No, senti… non voglio entrare nei dettagli adesso, ma il suo ragazzo non è il tipo di persona che voglio attorno a lui da solo. Non… non che abbia alcun controllo in merito o _debba_ averne, ma devo solo… voglio proteggerlo, Gems,” il tono di Harry diventa risoluto, colorato da emozioni ma rafforzato dalle proprie convinzioni, “Farò tutto ciò che devo, per evitare che lo faccia a pezzi.”

“Merda,” dice Gemma, palesemente più seria, avendo percepito la presenza dell’Harry oscuro nel suo tono, “Dio, è… Louis era adorabile… dagli… dagli un abbraccio da parte mia, okay? Mi raccomando Haz, spupazzatelo un po’ a New York, portalo a prendere un gelato o qualcosa di simile. Fai qualcosa di divertente.”

Un sorriso gli si allarga in tutto il volto. Mentirebbe se dicesse che Gemma non è una delle sue persone preferite al mondo. A volte si chiede come sia possibile che nessuno dei due sia diventato freddo o rigido come i loro genitori, ma poi immagina che farsi certe domande non serva a nulla. È meglio essere solo grati per il fatto che non siano così e che non lo siano mai stati.

“Lo farò,” dice Harry, la voce roca, “Gli farò tornare il sorriso sul volto.”

“Sul volto di chi?”

Harry si mette a sedere, per trovare Louis appoggiato contro il suo armadio, perfetto nei suoi jeans aderenti a vita alta e nella sua camicia bianca a collo alto. I capelli soffici sfiorano appena il colletto, e nonostante la camicia sia completamente abbottonata oltre le clavicole, Harry riesce a vedere i contorni del tatuaggio attraverso la leggera trasparenza del materiale. Nota anche che i polsini attorno alle sue maniche rimangono sbottonati sui polsi quando Louis allarga le braccia, una luce divertita negli occhi.

“Devo andare, Gem,” dice Harry a sua sorella.

Gli occhi di Louis si illuminano e la sua bocca si dischiude in un sorriso. Indica il telefono con il mento e agita le dita per aria.

“Oh, ma… ti saluta Louis?” dice Harry, rivolgendo la domanda nella sua voce verso Louis che annuisce, il sorriso che si allarga.

La risata allegra di Gemma gli riempie l’orecchio.

“Okay Haz, digli che ricambio e dagli quell’abbraccio, non dimenticarti! Ti voglio bene Potter, ci vediamo quando evado da Azkaban.”

Harry chiude la telefonata e piega la testa all’indietro, ridendo. Louis si avvicina al letto, le braccia ancora tese, le labbra tirate in un sorriso condiscendente. I suoi occhi blu risplendono come lucciole attirate verso il fuoco.

“Cos’hai da ridere?”

“Niente,” Harry sogghigna e avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis, attirandolo a sé.

Louis quasi cade su di lui, ma riesce a mantenersi in equilibrio con una mano sulla spalla di Harry.

“ _Dangerous Styles_ ,” soffia in un sussurro.

Harry gli fa l’occhiolino, afferrandogli poi la mano libera, stringendo con delicatezza le gambe di Louis con le proprie cosce per tenerlo fermo. Ripiega i polsini di Louis sulla manica e li abbottona con grande cura.

“Bella camicia,” gli dice Harry piano.

Sospetta che Louis si sia vestito per fare colpo… e non su di lui.

“Grazie,” dice Louis, la stessa nota di cautela nella sua voce.

Harry decide di lasciar perdere. Stringe la punta delle dita di Louis con le proprie e gli dà una pacca con l’altra mano sulla spalla per fargliela sollevare. Quando ha finito di abbottonare il secondo polsino, tocca la coscia di Louis per farlo allontanare.

“Grazie,” ripete Louis, apparendo agitato mentre sta lì in piedi, muovendo un piede sulla moquette e giocando con l’orlo della camicia.

Harry si alza e gli si avvicina. Abbassa lo sguardo sul viso di Louis, tracciando le sue belle ciglia lunghe e la forma del suo naso, lasciando che i suoi occhi scivolino sulle sue labbra umide, e sulla curva del suo collo che profuma di dolce. Anche Louis lo sta guardando, ma quando Harry incrocia il suo sguardo, chiude gli occhi e dischiude le labbra. Harry si blocca, avvolgendo poi le braccia attorno a Louis, stringendolo forte in vita in un abbraccio intimo. Sente i piedi di Louis sollevarsi con il movimento, e si ritrova le sue braccia attorno al collo, le dita intrecciate contro la pelle di Harry.

“Da parte di Gemma,” sussurra Harry, sfiorandogli il fianco con la mano.

La pelle di Harry va a fuoco quando sente il modo in cui il corpo di Louis riempie la sua mano, la magrezza del suo busto e la rotondità dei suoi fianchi premuti contro la camicia aderente. Quest’ultima si solleva fino all’ombelico di Louis quando si alza sulle punte dei piedi e a Harry prende un colpo quando la sua mano scivola sulla pelle nuda, il calore del fianco di Louis a riempire la curva della mano di Harry come se fosse stato modellato su misura. Harry sente la pelle d’oca sotto il suo tocco, e nonostante desideri tracciare una scia di baci sul suo bacino, spostandosi poi sulla sua pancia con la lingua, si allontanano entrambi da quel contatto, passando dalla frenesia alla compostezza in un istante.

“Dovrei, uhm, andarmi a cambiare,” dice Harry, cercando di nascondere l’agitazione dalla sua voce, “poi possiamo partire.”

“Certo,” concorda Louis, muovendo la testa un pelo troppo veloce, “Allora ti… ti aspetto qui fuori.”

Harry aspetta che la porta si sia chiusa prima di tirare fuori dal suo armadio un paio di skinny neri e una camicia nera a pois blu e bianchi. Lascia la camicia sbottonata fino al petto e recupera il tocco finale, che prevede un fedora nero, occhiali da sole appesi sul colletto e un paio di stivaletti marroni che riprendono il colore del ciondolo a forma di gatto che gli pende sul collo. Afferra la valigia da sotto il letto e si affretta a riordinare il contenuto sparso sul pavimento, controllando due volte per vedere se questa volta ha chiuso la zip, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Louis è poggiato contro il muro accanto alla porta, la testa inclinata abbastanza da mostrare due linee di tensione indecentemente attraenti che Harry può solo sognare di tracciare con la lingua. Quando Louis sente Harry uscire dalla stanza, raddrizza la testa e si immobilizza, fissando Harry per qualche secondo di troppo. La sua lingua fuoriesce quasi con pigrizia dalla bocca, inumidendo il labbro inferiore con un movimento che fa andare in corto circuito il cervello di Harry.

“La tua bocca,” gracchia Harry, sofferente.

“La mia bocca,” Louis spalanca gli occhi e sfiora consciamente le labbra con la punta delle dita, “cos’ha che non va la mia bocca?”

Harry non sa se sospirare di sollievo o scuotere l’uomo di fronte a sé.

“Niente,” Harry scuote la testa e si avvicina alla porta, “la mia mente è esausta, scegliere un ciondolo è difficile, ma…” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, autoironico, “chi avrebbe mai pensato che mi avrebbe completamente fottuto il cervello?”

Louis allunga una mano per toccarlo proprio quando Harry lo raggiunge. Si rigira il gattino tra le piccole dita.

“Carino,” sogghigna, schegge di blu ad annebbiare gli occhi di Harry con la loro bellezza, “uno scarafaggio per il viaggio–”

L’espressione di Louis si gela all’istante, e il suo viso si rabbuia.

“Hugh Grant!” esclama, afferrando il bicipite di Harry, “chi baderà a lui?”

Harry ridacchia e non riesce proprio a fermarsi dall’accarezzare la nuca di Louis, sorridendogli con affetto. Louis inclina leggermente la testa verso la sua mano, il panico che svanisce dai suoi occhi.

“Stavo per scrivere a Zayn,” dice Harry, senza smettere di sogghignare, “ma se preferisci non lasciare il piccolo…”

“Oh, chiudi il becco,” dice Louis, schiaffeggiandogli il braccio, “è pur sempre uno schifoso scarafaggio.”

“Ma tu lo ami,” lo prende in giro Harry, uscendo dall’appartamento con la valigia e una luce compiaciuta negli occhi, “lo trovi bello… tu vuoi baciarlo… tu vuoi–”

“Citarmi _Miss Detective_ è patetico Styles, sul serio–”

Harry lascia cadere la valigia e si appoggia contro il muro del corridoio, una risata a fuoriuscirgli dal petto mentre Louis chiude la porta dietro di sé.

“L’hai visto,” ridacchia Harry, “dai a _me_ del patetico ma tu l’hai visto. Prima ti innamori tuo malgrado del mio gatto, e ora scopro che hai visto _Miss Detective_ … mi toccherà sposarti, Lou.”

Louis sgrana gli occhi, ma poi si incammina con determinazione lungo il corridoio al suono della risata di Harry.

“Finiscila,” piagnucola, tirandogli i polsi mentre Harry scuote la testa contro il muro, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere, “smettila di ridermi in faccia.”

“Non ci riesco,” dice Harry con un ghigno, il corpo ancora scosso, “sei troppo divertente.”

“Styles,” ringhia Louis all’improvviso, sollevando i polsi di Harry sopra la sua testa e bloccandogli le mani contro il muro, intrecciando le loro dita, “brutto hipster assurdo. Smettila di ridere.”

Gli angoli della bocca di Louis si contraggono, ma deve percepire il respiro bloccato nel petto di Harry, perché abbassa lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Harry sui suoi, la sua risata che svanisce mentre guarda Louis con a dir poco stupore. Ogni traccia di umorismo evapora anche dalla bocca di Louis, che si fa più vicino, il calore del suo stomaco a bruciare la sua camicia e quella di Harry, facendo sciogliere Harry fino alle ossa quando i loro busti si sfiorano con un morbido fruscio. Harry ha il folle desiderio di mettersi in ginocchio e idolatrare il suo ombelico proprio lì sul pianerottolo, succhiando la pelle nella sua bocca fino a togliere il respiro a Louis e far diventare la sua pelle rossa e lucida con la saliva. Ha il desiderio ancora più folle di infilare le dita tra i capelli di Louis e unire le loro bocche, leccando quella di Louis con avventato trasporto. Louis infrange l’attimo, allungando una mano per togliergli il fedora e muovendo le mani tra i ricci di Harry.

“Riccio,” dice, gli occhi che scivolano nuovamente in quelli dell’altro mentre sorride, lo sguardo nuovamente da malandrino.

Il tutto mentre Harry sta lì in piedi, cercando di ignorare lo stomaco di Louis contro il proprio e il piacevole germoglio di calore che offre.

“Lou,” risponde Harry, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Louis si allontana da lui, trascinando la sua valigia con sé.

“Forza, hipster,” lo chiama, tirando la valigia giù per le scale, “abbiamo un aereo da prendere.”

Harry emette un basso gemito e si scosta dal muro, lanciandosi all’inseguimento di Louis.

 

**

 

“Harry,” gracchia Louis piano.

“Sì?” Harry sorride pigramente alla testa poggiata contro la sua spalla, “Pensavo stessi dormendo.”

“No,” Louis si sfrega contro la spalla di Harry e quest’ultimo china la testa giusto per osservargli le lunghe ciglia e il modo in cui le sue palpebre gonfie continuano a chiudersi, “ma tu… smettila.”

“Smettere cosa?” chiede Harry innocentemente, continuando ad accarezzare i capelli di Louis con le dita.

“’m… capelli,” mormora Louis, mezzo addormentato, “m… capelli.”

“Mmh, capelli?” dice Harry con un ghigno, premendo delicatamente le labbra sulla sua tempia.

“I miei capelli,” dice Louis con più chiarezza, nel riuscire a sollevare la testa, le dita di Harry ancora in mezzo alle ciocche brune, “smettila di giocare con i miei capelli.”

Il suo labbro inferiore è piegato completamente verso l’alto e i suoi occhi a malapena aperti sono colmi di petulanza innocente e infantile, in forte contrasto con la barba rossiccia attorno al suo mento. Le sue sopracciglia sono inarcate con determinazione mentre tira la camicia di Harry.

“Perché?” chiede Harry, sorridendo ancora con dolcezza.

Louis gli stringe la camicia, ma poi lascia cadere nuovamente la testa nello spazio tra la spalla e il collo di Harry. Il profumo dolce della pelle di Louis si mescola con l’odore inebriante del suo dopobarba, e Harry sospira, appagato.

“m’ sta facendo addorm–”

Harry abbassa lo sguardo per trovare gli occhi di Louis di nuovo chiusi, la bocca dischiusa e un leggero russare a fuoriuscire dalla stessa, facendogli sollevare e abbassare il petto. Harry non l’aveva mai sentito russare prima, e si chiede allegramente se lo faccia solo quando è profondamente rilassato. Harry continua a giocare con i suoi capelli per gran parte delle sette ore di volo, felice di canticchiare i The Fray tra sé e sentire nel contempo l’adorabile russare di Louis. Louis si sveglia sei ore dopo, sollevando la testa dalla spalla di Harry e osservandolo con un’espressione confusa e un cipiglio contrariato.

“Mi hai fatto addormentare,” lo accusa, con la gola apparentemente secca.

“Acqua?” chiede Harry, porgendo la bottiglia a Louis.

Louis deglutisce, e per un attimo Harry pensa che possa semplicemente continuare a guardarlo male, ma poi afferra la bottiglia tra le dita e la stappa, prendendo un lungo sorso prima di poggiarla nuovamente sul tavolino di Harry.

“Meglio?”

Louis sbuffa, lo sguardo affilato.

“È colpa tua. Se solo avessi smesso di giocare con i miei–”

“A te piace quando gioco con i tuoi capelli,” asserisce Harry, ribadendo il concetto nell’infilare una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Louis e osservando i suoi occhi offuscarsi, “diventi un coccolone.”

 _E io divento un coccolone con te_ , pensa Harry tra sé.

“Appunto,” sbuffa Louis, arrossendo, “ora ho la camicia tutta sgualcita.”

Gli occhi di Harry scivolano sulle spalle di Louis, dove il tessuto si è riempito di pieghe. Ridacchia, e Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Harry non riesce a pensare a niente di più bello dell’immagine di Louis arruffato dal sonno, i suoi bellissimi occhi blu, magari con gli occhiali un po’ storti e i vestiti recanti tracce del modo in cui ha dormito accoccolato contro il petto di Harry. È una fantasia decadente. Una dove Louis non ha un evidente occhio nero e lividi a coprire il suo stomaco.

“Scusa,” dice Harry, mirando ad alleggerire l’aria sorridendo un po’ troppo intensamente, cercando di ignorare l’immagine che scivola tra le fessure della sua mente.

Louis non risponde, limitandosi a poggiare la testa contro il sedile e alzare lo sguardo al soffitto.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” si arrischia a dire Harry.

Louis raddrizza la testa e i suoi occhi blu incrociano quelli di Harry.

“Tipo cosa?”

“Duncan,” Louis sobbalza al sentire il suo nome e Harry si acciglia, “non ha… non ti ha mai fatto del male in passato… vero?”

“No,” si affretta a dire Louis, gli occhi sbarrati e allarmati, “no, certo che no. Non l’avrebbe– cioè, a volte era un po’… rude,” gli occhi di Louis fuggono dallo sguardo preoccupato di Harry, “ma era… no, non è mai stato così.”

“Rude?”

Harry lotta per tenere a freno la sua furia ardente. Louis deve percepirla comunque. Allunga una mano e l’avvolge attorno a mento di Harry, sfiorando la mascella rigida con il pollice e sorridendo curiosamente. I suoi occhi sono colmi di smarrimento e demoni messi a tacere, e a Harry si spezza il cuore per tutte le cicatrici che quello di Louis deve sopportare.

“Sto bene, tesoro,” lo rassicura Louis, “ancora vivo e vegeto, no?”

Harry gli prende la mano, baciandogli l’interno del polso, e Louis si gela. Harry pure.

“Scusa,” dice, facendo una smorfia per propria mancanza di pudore.

Harry si rende conto di aver approfittato della vulnerabilità di Louis senza farlo apposta. Louis ha avuto bisogno del contatto fisico in un modo tremendamente piacevole nei due giorni passati, ma ciò non dà carta bianca a Harry. Dio, che stupido idiota.

“No,” Louis gli sorride, accarezzando la guancia di Harry, “è tutto a posto.”

Harry ricambia il sorriso e sospira internamente di sollievo.

“Ti posso chiedere una cosa anch’io?” dice Louis mordendosi le labbra.

Un sorriso affettuoso tira gli angoli della bocca di Harry.

“Prego, fai pure.”

“Tu e Zayn avete mai…”

Louis si interrompe, mordendosi più forte la bocca e Harry è così distratto da quel gesto che si dimentica che dovrebbe riflettere sulla domanda.

“Mai…?”

“Lo sai,” dice Louis, abbassando il viso e arrossendo, “avete mai… siete–”

La consapevolezza si abbatte su Harry, e lui ridacchia.

“No, siamo sempre stati solo migliori amici. Perché?”

Louis fa spallucce, ma non incrocia lo sguardo di Harry, decidendo invece di giocherellare con la cucitura dei jeans lungo la sua coscia.

“Lui è stupendo e tu sei… cioè… se fossi ancora agli inizi e volessi qualcuno con cui sperimentare… lo faresti… con Zayn?”

Harry si acciglia per un attimo, prima di realizzare quanto sia ridicolo il fatto che ci sia della lava fusa a scorrere attraverso le sue vene al solo pensiero di Louis con Zayn. Lo scaccia via.

“Be’… voglio dire, c’è stata una pomiciata da sbronzi,” ammette Harry con un sorriso nostalgico.

“Oh,” Louis appare combattuto per un attimo, e poi, “ma non ti sei mai…”

“Innamorato di lui?” Harry sbuffa una risata e Louis gli rivolge un sorriso, “pshh, no. Abbiamo entrambi delle gambe disastrosamente lunghe. Cioè… ci immagini a fare sesso? Saremmo come due polipi… polpi… che cercano di copulare.”

Louis piega la testa, mentre i suoi occhi si arricciano e scoppia a ridere.

“Dimmi che non hai detto davvero _copulare_.”

“ _Yep_ ,” Harry ridacchia assieme a lui, “Polpi che copulano _tutta_ la notte. Sembra… viscido. Ehi, Lou,” dice Harry all’improvviso, il sorriso quasi a sfiorargli le orecchie, “cosa fa un polpo in un circuito di Formula Uno? La polposition. _Polpo-sition_. L’hai capita?”

Louis scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente, e afferra la coscia di Harry nel piegarsi in avanti, gli occhi che brillano.

“Ridicolo,” rantola tra le risate, “sei ridicolo, Harold.”

“Assurdo,” lo corregge Harry, stringendo a sua volta la coscia di Louis.

Il sorriso di Louis si allarga su tutto il viso, mentre si stringono di nuovo a vicenda le cosce, storditi dalle risate, prima di ritirarsi.

“Oltretutto,” dice Harry, l’espressione controllata, “non scopi con tuo fratello.”

Louis arriccia il naso e Harry ridacchia.

“Sono serio, comunque. Zayn è mio fratello, in tutti i sensi possibili. La mattina dopo che ci siamo baciati, mi sono lavati i denti almeno tre volte.”

“Non sei affatto divertente,” sospira Louis, posando il mento sui propri palmi.

“Oh, okay allora, Mr. Divertimento,” Harry afferra la mano di Louis e la agita su e giù nello spazio di fronte a loro, “stai dicendo che pomiceresti con Liam?”

Louis fa una smorfia di disgusto e Harry solleva un sopracciglio.

“Okay, okay, non bacerei Li,” gli concede Louis, stringendo distrattamente la mano di Harry, “ma bacerei Taylor. Se fossi costretto. Cioè, ho baciato Taylor. Ha attraversato questa fase in cui ogni volta che mi vedeva, mi baciava a stampo sulle labbra. Alla fine ho messo fine a questa storia, ma ci sono voluti degli attacchi random di urla in pubblico e conversazioni su quanto mi eccitassero le donne per farla smettere.”

“Tu,” Harry punta il dito contro il petto di Louis, le sopracciglia sollevate in un’espressione incredula, “tu hai baciato Taylor? La stangona bionda che si è presentata alla mia porta?”

“Proprio lei,” conferma Louis con un sorrisetto furbo.

“Porco cazzo,” il respiro di Harry si ferma, “Cioè…”

Louis scoppia a ridere.

“Harold, ma come parli! Ti sorprende così tanto? Non è che le ho ficcato la lingua in gola.”

Harry rabbrividisce interiormente. Il pensiero di Louis che ficca la lingua in gola a _chiunque_ , chiunque tranne che… be’, lui, è terribile.

“Ho baciato delle donne, in passato,” continua Louis, furioso.

“Scusa, Lou,” dice Harry, stringendogli delicatamente il braccio, “Credevo solo, non so perché, ma credevo–”

“Che fossi venuto al mondo tessendo le lodi di Brad Pitt?”

“Brad Pitt?”

Harry inarca un sopracciglio e Louis china la testa.

“Mi piaceva Jennifer Aniston a causa di Rachel, ma… mi piaceva quasi altrettanto il suo gusto in fatto di uomini,” spiega, le orecchie che prendono fuoco.

La sua cotta adolescenziale è adorabile a dir poco, e Harry deve appoggiarsi allo schienale per impedirsi di attirare Louis su di sé e baciarlo fino a perdere i sensi.

“La mia prima cotta adolescenziale è stato… Brian Stern.”

“Brian Stern?” gli fa eco Louis, lacrime di divertimento ad annebbiargli gli occhi, “quel giornalista sfigato con le cravatte a quadr– oh,”

La risata gli fuoriesce dalle labbra nel rivolgere un sogghigno a Harry, tutto illuminato dall’ilarità.

“Ecco perché ti vesti,” gli occhi di Louis scivolano sulla camicia di Harry, “in questo modo, non è vero? A causa delle cravatte del tuo amore?”

“Non prendermi in giro,” borbotta, giocherellando con l’orlo della sua camicia.

“Ehi,” dice Louis con dolcezza, sfiorando il colletto di Harry con le dita, “è… penso che sia una cosa tenera.”

Quando Harry solleva lo sguardo, il viso di Louis è del colore di un pomodoro, e si sta scostando la frangia arruffata da un lato, imbarazzato tanto quanto Harry. Quest’ultimo gli sorride. Se non fossero in viaggio per vedere lo stronzo del secolo, Harry potrebbe quasi fingere che Louis percepisca la loro connessione con la stessa intensità con cui la sente Harry. Potrebbe quasi credere che Louis sia grandiosamente fottuto quanto lui, e che possano essere grandiosamente fottuti insieme.

Louis sembra molto più sveglio ora, ma poggia comunque la testa contro il collo di Harry, i morbidi capelli a solleticargli la gola. Harry sente una pozza di calore nello stomaco quando Louis gli posa una mano calda sulla pancia, sporgendosi su di lui per guardare fuori dal finestrino. Il cielo della sera rilascia un debole chiarore, oro con tratti di rosa e blu. È come se qualcuno si sia distratto durante la pittura, senza mai finire ogni pennellata. Harry fissa sfacciatamente Louis, mentre Louis guarda il cielo. Per quanto la situazione lo faccia sentire patetico, per Harry l’opera d’arte è l’espressione rilassata ed elogiativa sul viso di Louis, mentre i raggi del sole gli toccano la pelle. La luce color pesca si riflette sulle sue ciglia curve quando farfallano appena, e la pelle dorata brilla sotto i raggi del sole, gli occhi di una sfumatura di blu che Harry crede sinceramente non abbia eguali. Louis è dolcezza al caramello e calore da formicolio ai piedi, e quando Harry riesce finalmente a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, trova un’hostess ferma con il carrello a sorridergli con fin troppa consapevolezza nella sua espressione.

“Qualcosa da bere, signore?” gli chiede lei, senza disturbarsi a coinvolgere Louis, che rimane allungato sopra Harry, il viso quasi premuto sul vetro e l’espressione meravigliata.

 _Non è così tenero_ , pensa Harry. _Non sono così tanto coinvolto_. Sembra una maledetta perfidia.

Harry scuote in silenzio la testa e le labbra della bionda si sollevano ai lati. Indica la schiena di Louis e mima poi uno svenimento, procedendo poi verso la fila successiva di passeggeri con un sorrisetto divertito. _Lo dica a me_ , pensa Harry tra sé. Svenire è solo una delle tante cose che Louis e il suo meraviglioso profilo gli fanno venir voglia di fare. Tuttavia, intuisce che Louis potrebbe non essere troppo felice con lui se tenesse costantemente la bocca dischiusa sulla curva della sua schiena per il resto del volo. Così com’è, non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di massaggiargli quel punto esatto con la mano, girovagando su tutto il calore della pelle di Louis fino al suo fianco e lasciando lì il suo palmo per tenerlo fermo, la curva perfetta a fargli girare la testa dal desiderio. Un sorriso gli si dipinge sulla bocca quando Louis gli si avvicina maggiormente, spingendosi sulla mano di Harry e sollevando la propria per coprirla mentre continua a osservare il cielo, gli occhi accesi come dovrebbero sempre essere. Harry vorrebbe che non atterrassero mai.

 

**

 

“Harold, ti senti bene? Sembri a un passo dal trasformarti in Spider-Man e cominciare a scalare i dannati edifici.”

“Scusami,” Harry scuote la testa, gli occhi sbarrati fissi sui grattacieli, “Solo che non sono mai stato a New York ed è… wow. Vorrei aver portato la mia fotocamera o… Dio, le luci sono così belle. È come se avessi finalmente capito di cosa parlasse Alicia Keys nelle sue canzoni.”

 _Lo sei anche tu_ , pensa Louis, _così bello_ , mentre gli occhi catturano il modo in cui i ricci di Harry scivolano sull’arcata del suo collo e si sollevano leggermente nella brezza. Sembrano particolarmente morbidi e luminosi oggi, e Louis odia tutto, incluso il fatto che non abbia ancora la più pallida idea di come riuscire a parlare con Duncan con Harry proprio lì accanto a lui, eppure in qualche modo non riesce a trovare dentro di sé alcun motivo per allontanarlo.

Harry ha ragione, però. C’è una certa bellezza nell’attività febbrile di New York, che si placa appena solo all’insorgere della sera. Louis non si è mai concesso di vederlo prima, perché l’unica volta in cui è stato lì in precedenza è stato quando Duncan si era sentito troppo insicuro a lasciarlo da solo dopo un “incidente” con un ragazzo della loro palazzina. Louis non aveva lasciato il letto per tutto il viaggio ed era tornato a Londra con dei lividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale. New York è sempre stato un posto orrendo nella sua mente, il posto dove Duncan veniva chiamato troppo spesso per riunioni e contratti le cui trattative duravano fin troppo. Stando lì con Harry, non sembra poi così terribile.

Il mondo è inondato di un bagliore bianco-azzurrognolo che scende sulle strade come uno strato di serenità di cui neanche l’ondata di traffico può liberarsi. Gli edifici si alzano verso il cielo con le loro finestre illuminate come catene di luci fatate e tutto si muove a un ritmo più lento in quest’ora del giorno, trasformato in notte. Tutto procede al passo di un respiro inspirato e poi espirato, con il massimo della confusione che può esserci al culmine della giornata, ma senza lo stress e l’inquinamento. È la città dei sogni ed è una città a cui Harry chiaramente appartiene, lì in piedi nei suoi stivali col tacco, con il fianco piegato da una parte e il suo elegante fedora ficcato sotto un braccio.

“ _New Yooooork,_ ” canta Louis a bassa voce e Harry si gira verso di lui, le sopracciglia alzate e un sorriso sorpreso ma spettacolare sulle labbra.

“ _Concrete jungle where dreams made of,_ ” canta anche lui, le labbra che fremono dal divertimento.

“ _There’s nothing you can’t do…_ ”

“Stai cercando di iniziare un duetto con me?” chiede Harry, trattenendo un sorrisetto.

Louis gli si avvicina e gli pizzica il fianco, sogghignando quando Harry squittisce e gli dà uno schiaffo sulla mano.

“Harold, se volessi duettare con te, te lo assicuro… lo sapresti. E per cominciare, non sarebbe Alicia Keys.”

 

**

 

“E cosa sarebbe?” chiede Harry, le farfalle ad agitarsi nello stomaco.

Louis non esita nemmeno, ecco il punto. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre, assonnato, e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, un sorriso timido a posarsi graziosamente sulle sue labbra e il blu dei suoi occhi come una qualche sorta di vortice nell’oceano.

“ _Fire and the Flood_ di Vance Joy.”

 _Anywhere I go, there you are_. È perché Harry ha portato avanti la loro amicizia? Ma è sicuro che la canzone parli di lui? Il tutto è… è rilevante? _And I always feel you in my blood_.

“Perché?”

Louis gli pizzica la guancia, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto.

“È solo che mi ricorda te, Hazza,” cinguetta allegramente, ma lo stomaco di Harry è in subbuglio.

Louis pensa a lui quando ascolta Vance Joy. È semplicemente troppo bello per essere vero.

“Dovremmo andare,” dice Harry bruscamente, facendo del suo meglio per non farsi prendere troppo dal momento, “ma, ah… sai mica dove alloggia? Di certo non sarà al lavoro a quest’ora.”

Louis fa spallucce.

“In realtà lavora spesso fino a tardi, però sì, andremo prima al suo hotel. Sta sempre nello stesso, stessa camera e tutto il resto. È un abitudinario.”

Louis pare l’esatto opposto, come caos che si fonde con la spontaneità. Piuttosto, è quel che sarebbe se non fosse stato costantemente vincolato dal coglione egoista e violento di cui è innamorato. Harry, ovviamente, non dice niente di tutto ciò.

“Okay, be’, dopo di voi, gentile signore,” dice, ammiccando.

Louis sbuffa, ma sembra più una risata riluttante, mentre si gira e comincia a camminare lungo la strada, sculettando, l’ondeggiamento dei suoi fianchi e la forma del suo culo sotto i pantaloni che mirano all’autocontrollo di Harry. Quei jeans dovrebbero essere illegali… quel culo… la curva dei suoi fianchi. _Porca miseria_. La bocca di Harry sta probabilmente sbavando su tutto il marciapiede. Quando Louis si rende conto che Harry non è accanto a lui, si guarda alle spalle, il viso arricciato dalla confusione e i capelli arruffati dal vento e completamente scompigliati. Come può qualcuno essere _così_ bello e non esserne affatto consapevole?

“Vieni o no?”

Harry accelera il passo, compiendo lunghe falcate per raggiungere Louis, e quando lo fa, il ragazzo gli dà una leggera spallata.

“Troppo preso dal panorama, eh?”

Harry abbassa lo sguardo su Louis, ma quest’ultimo non lo sta guardando, troppo impegnato a cercare di fermare un taxi per portarli ovunque stiano andando.

“Non ne hai idea,” dice Harry piano, la voce roca e gli occhi puntati sull’espressione distratta di Louis.

 

**

 

“Mi scusi, sono qui per vedere Duncan Bishop. Stanza 32?” dice Louis, un sorriso educato sulle labbra.

La mora eccessivamente truccata si acciglia, le labbra rosso rubino a piegarsi in un’espressione confusa.

“Avrei giurato di averle già dato la chiave su richiesta del signor Bishop,” dice, le sopracciglia che si piegano ancora di più.

Louis si irrigidisce, ma ignora il panico nel suo petto e cerca di riprendersi guardando Harry, che gli sorride con un tocco di insicurezza.

“ _Nope_ ,” dice Louis, rivolgendo un sorriso alla donna, “ma conosco la sensazione, tesoro. A volte tutti cominciano a sembrare la stessa persona.”

La donna sorride, e non è carina quando non sbatte troppo le ciglia e non picchietta le unghie smaltate contro la scrivania? I suoi occhi si soffermano un po’ troppo sull’occhio gonfio di Louis, ma può davvero biasimarla?

“Giuro, ci sono dei giorni in cui avvolgerei questo coso,” allontana il tesserino dal petto, stringendo il cordino sul collo, “attorno al collo di qualcuno per strozzarlo.”

Louis ride e la donna allunga una mano sotto il tavolo per recuperare una tessera con il numero ‘32’ scritto grande in nero.

“Buona permanenza,” dice la donna, Lacey, stando al suo tesserino, “e signore,” volta appena la testa per guardare Harry, “i suoi capelli sono divini.”

Harry arrossisce e si irrigidisce come una ragazzina a cui hanno appena fatto i complimenti per l’ombretto blu scintillante. Louis è in imbarazzo per lui. Vorrebbe anche succhiare via quel sorriso dolce dalle sue labbra e poi succhiare complimenti su ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Questo dovrebbe farlo arrossire. _Cazzo. Chiudi il becco._ Louis rimprovera la sua mente errante e sospira internamente, _non è per te_. Guida Harry verso l’ascensore senza controllare che lo stia seguendo. _Duncan è per te_ , si ricorda, e non protesta nemmeno quando Harry gli afferra la mano e la stringe mentre l’ascensore comincia a muoversi, i numeri rossi che lampeggiano sullo schermo nel superare ogni piano. Quando raggiungono il terzo, l’ascensore fa un sonoro _ding_ e le porte scorrevoli si aprono, rivelando un corridoio con la moquette rossa, il soffitto dorato e dei grossi quadri a decorare i muri. Louis trascina Harry per il polso verso la seconda porta.

“È questa,” dice, e solleva poi lo sguardo per osservare l’espressione cupa di Harry.

“Harry,” lo avverte, “Harry… tu non puoi…” solleva una mano e posa il pollice all’angolo dell’occhio di Harry, piegato verso il basso come un cucciolo ferito, “smettila, Haz. Devi rimanere qui e devi… devi smetterla di guardarmi così perché–”

“Louis,” ringhia Harry.

Il respiro di Louis si blocca, nell’aspettare l’esplosione di rabbia in arrivo. Invece, Harry lo avvolge tra le sue braccia, le dita che scivolano tra i capelli di Louis mentre lo fa indietreggiare, facendogli poggiare la schiena contro la porta.

“Harry,” sospira Louis, il suono leggermente attutito dal collo di Harry che trema sotto i movimenti delle sue labbra, “lasciami andare, okay? Amore, ti prego.”

Quelle parole a quanto pare fanno effetto, perché Harry lo lascia. Ma non si ritrae completamente, avvolgendo la mascella di Louis con una mano, l’altra a massaggiargli il lato del viso e a sfiorargli la guancia con disperazione. Louis sente il respiro accelerare.

“Che stai–”

“Non posso lasciarti entrare lì dentro da solo,” dice Harry, il tono vulnerabile e determinato allo stesso tempo, “anche se mi farò odiare da te. Non vado da nessuna parte. Se credi che ti lascerò con quel mostro…” Harry sospira, scostando le mani dal viso di Louis e ficcandosele in tasca, “non provare nemmeno a discutere su questa cosa, Louis, perché non l’avrai vinta.”

Louis è stupito dalla forza sprigionata dal ragazzo di fronte a lui. Quando ha conosciuto Harry, non l’ha considerato come uno di quelli che prende il controllo o sostiene le proprie idee in maniera così determinata, ma eccolo lì, tutto infiammato dal suo bisogno istintivo di proteggere Louis. È un tipo di forza differente da quella di Duncan. La forza di Duncan è tutta nelle sue mani. Quella di Harry erutta dalla sua anima, esplodendo attraverso suoi occhi in uno sfoggio di colori e luci che danzano nelle sue pupille proprio come esplode un fuoco d’artificio, risplendendo nel cielo notturno. In qualche modo Harry è infinitamente più affascinante da guardare. Ha quel tipo di forza che non ha bisogno di essere dimostrata, quel tipo di forza implicita in ogni cosa che fa… e Louis lo invidia per questo.

“Okay,” annuisce Louis, il cuore a contrarsi nel petto, “non discuterò con te.”

Harry si limita a rispondergli con un cenno affermativo del capo, e Louis si volta e inserisce la tessera nella fessura, il cuore a martellargli nel petto, il sangue a coagularsi nelle vene perché _oh cazzo, ci siamo_. È il momento decisivo. O Duncan lo perdonerà per i suoi errori e per la presenza di Harry, o non lo farà. O Harry accetterà che Louis non è pronto a chiudere con Duncan, o non lo farà. Ci sono troppe cose in ballo nei successivi minuti e il sapore amaro e pungente della paura brucia la bocca di Louis mentre la porta si apre e la mano di Harry si posa sulla sua schiena, guidandolo all’interno.

 

**

 

Louis lo vede prima di Harry. Quest’ultimo si pesta il piede da solo e incespica sulla moquette, senza vedere, ma poi sente un sussulto e quando alza lo sguardo, Louis sta tremando come un animale spaventato e sta fissando l’enorme letto bianco a baldacchino al centro della stanza. Harry vede Duncan posare le sue enormi mani contro il muro e fottere la persona sotto di lui, il suo culo nudo in mostra, i muscoli che si tendono mentre geme a voce decisamente troppo alta e il ragazzo sotto di lui piagnucola. Il suono di pelle contro pelle è osceno nel silenzio della stanza d’albergo, mentre Duncan stringe le mani tra i capelli del moro, tirandogli la testa indietro in un angolo innaturale mentre il ragazzo piagnucola più forte. Harry sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Non riesce a fare a meno di immaginarsi Louis nella medesima posizione. Il ragazzo da dietro somiglia in maniera impressionante a Louis, con le sue gambe muscolose e i capelli castani e arruffati. Ma i suoi fianchi sono molto più larghi e manca della carnagione esotica di Louis. Ora è chiaro perché la ragazza alla reception pensasse di averlo già fatto salire.

Harry sente un verso come di un animale morente, un’esplosione di emozioni così acuta da perforare le orecchie, e quando si volta verso la fonte, trova il viso di Louis accartocciato in una smorfia, la bocca aperta in un silenzioso, o non così silenzioso, grido.

“Ma che cazzo,” strilla Louis, “che cazzo stai facendo?”

Harry rimane immobile, intrappolato dall’immensità del suo shock. Aveva avuto i suoi sospetti al piano terra e lo sguardo sul volto di Louis in risposta alla confusione della receptionist gli aveva fatto capire che Louis probabilmente pensasse lo stesso, ma nessuno dei due era preparato a questo. Harry è stato in fase di negazione quasi quanto Louis. Voleva pensare che sarebbero saliti lassù, Harry avrebbe lasciato dire a Louis qualche cagata sul voler sistemare le cose, e poi l’avrebbe in qualche modo convinto che fosse una cattiva idea. L’avrebbe trascinato via dall’hotel, scalpitante e strillante, e avrebbe aspettato che il ragazzo lo perdonasse, e sarebbe finito tutto con Louis raggomitolato su di lui nel suo appartamento a Londra. Ora il mondo si sta spaccando e un cratere delle dimensioni di un altro pianeta si sta aprendo sotto i suoi piedi. Harry vuole afferrare Louis e scappare prima che venga inghiottito, ma persino i suoi piedi sono incollati al pavimento, gli occhi che perforano il viso di Louis mentre vede le sue ginocchia tremare e le lacrime scorrere sulle sue guance. Sente il respiro impanicato di Louis sgorgare dalla sua gola, il dolore affiorare in superficie come una ferita profonda da cui sgorga il sangue a fiotti.

Harry osserva i muscoli della schiena di Duncan irrigidirsi e poi contrarsi, mentre posa le mani sulla vita del ragazzo moro e si tira fuori da lui con un sibilo. Com’era prevedibile, il ragazzo sotto di lui piagnucola quando Duncan si volta e si alza in piedi, l’uccello già ammosciato contro la sua coscia. Il moro collassa sullo stomaco e non si preoccupa nemmeno di voltarsi verso di loro, strusciandosi contro le lenzuola come lo squilibrato perverso che chiaramente è. La mancata reazione alla presenza di Louis fa capire a Harry quel che già sospettava. Il ragazzo sapeva di Louis… e non gliene frega un cazzo. Finché gode… finché raggiunge l’orgasmo, è tutto ciò che gli importa.

“Che ci fai tu qui?” chiede Duncan con un ringhio, la freddezza demoniaca nei suoi occhi che si spostano su Harry nel sogghignare, “Che cazzo ci fa _lui_ qui?”

 _Mi sto prendendo cura del tuo ragazzo_ , pensa Harry tra sé, _perché sei un dannato coglione e non sapresti apprezzare una cosa bella neanche se ti venisse a mordere sul culo._ Harry non dice nulla… non ne ha bisogno. L’odio acceso nei suoi occhi dev’essere palese. Duncan compie un passo verso di lui, ma Louis tende una mano e l’avvolge attorno al suo polso, senza smettere di piangere. Questa è una faccenda tra loro, e Harry sa che non è il momento di intervenire, a meno che non percepisca che Louis sia in pericolo. Questa è la sua battaglia.

“Non hai intenzione di rispondermi?” singhiozza Louis, il labbro inferiore che trema così forte che se Harry riuscisse a trovare la forza di muoversi, andrebbe lì e lo immobilizzerebbe con i suoi pollici, “Cosa ci fai con lui? È… è Sasha?” gli occhi di Louis si colmano di consapevolezza e di verità malata e tormentata che pare lacerargli l’anima. Harry vede tendersi la sua gola, la voce ridursi a un sussurro come se riuscisse a malapena a parlare per il peso della sua disperazione. “Mi hai mentito. Lui è Sasha, non è vero? Non una qualche donna del tuo ufficio. Te lo…” Louis deglutisce e Harry muore dalla voglia di stringerlo a sé, “te lo sei scopato per tutto questo tempo, non è vero? Da quanto va avanti?”

“Due anni,” dice Duncan, beffardo, nessun segno di rimorso mentre sta lì, completamente nudo eppure senza alcuna vergogna, “me lo scopo regolarmente da due anni. Non ne avevi la minima idea, non è vero, _amore_? Pensavi di potermi davvero soddisfare da solo?” Duncan piega la testa all’indietro e scoppia a ridere, il tono basso e derisorio mentre fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla figura di Louis, “come se potessi competere con quello.”

Con un cenno della testa indica il ragazzo moro dietro di sé, che pare abbia finito di masturbarsi, con lo sperma sparso sul suo stomaco mentre se ne sta poggiato contro il cuscino, le caviglie incrociate e le braccia dietro la testa. Il suo stomaco non ha forme, non ha quella pancetta adorabile e nessuna curva sui suoi fianchi magri. Ha gli addominali scolpiti, certo, e denti bianco perla, ma non è Louis. Non è _niente_ in confronto a Louis, e cazzo, se Duncan non riesce a vederlo, allora è persino messo peggio di quanto Harry pensasse.

Quel ragazzo è bello, ma Louis è quel tipo di ragazzo che vedi una volta e al quale non smetti più di pensare. O almeno, Harry non ne è stato in grado. Louis è un elemento fisso e costante nella sua mente fin dal loro primo incontro, quando era tutto vulnerabile e incasinato, la sua bellezza nascosta ma ugualmente valorizzata dalla tristezza incombente nella sua espressione. Louis non è quel tipo di ragazzo che ti scopi per un’ora per soddisfare una voglia. Louis è quel tipo di uomo bellissimo, con gli occhi blu e l’aria elfica che cattura la tua attenzione per caso ma sostiene il tuo sguardo per l’eternità. È quel tipo di ragazzo con cui faresti l’amore per un tempo interminabile senza averne mai abbastanza. Harry sa che la sua sete per Louis sarebbe insaziabile. Non si sentirebbe mai soddisfatto, perché come potresti mai stancarti della sensazione di toccare e assaggiare ogni centimetro di quella pelle morbida e vellutata?

“Tutto questo tempo,” la voce di Louis è di ghiaccio ora, le lacrime che ancora solcano le sue guance mentre la sua espressione esplode con rabbiosa violenza, “tutto questo tempo, era di questo che si trattava. Tutta quella cazzo di gelosia, di possessività,” Louis impreca con ferocia, colpendo caoticamente Harry con una mano.

Harry è così dannatamente fiero del fatto che Louis riesca finalmente a vedere le verità di Duncan per quel che sono davvero; tutt’altro che verità… il peggior tipo di blasfemia.

“Ti sentivi in colpa,” dice Louis lentamente, e Harry nota l’attenuarsi del ghigno trionfante di Duncan e il contrarsi delle mani ai suoi fianchi, “ti sentivi così in colpa per avermi tradito che mi hai fatto ricadere la colpa addosso. Volevi credere che se tu potessi fare una cosa del genere a me,” la bocca di Louis si piega in un’espressione colma di disgusto. “Allora lo stessi facendo anche io. Non–” la voce di Louis si spezza, ma chiude gli occhi ed espira profondamente prima di continuare, “Non posso credere di aver pensato che tu mi amassi. Mi hai ferito, mi hai quasi u-ucciso,” Louis chiude di nuovo gli occhi, i lineamenti contratti mentre spinge i pugni chiusi contro le tempie, “e sono tornato,” singhiozza, “sono tornato per te. Volevo–”

Louis si gira verso Harry e i suoi occhi si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime, il petto che si solleva e si abbassa rapidamente mentre esamina il volto di Harry, alla ricerca di segni di giudizio. Non ne troverà.

“Volevo chiedere il suo perdono,” dice Louis piano, ma non sta più parlando con Duncan.

Lo sta confessando a Harry, e quest’ultimo vuole che lui sappia che non è cambiato niente. Ma certo che sapeva perché fossero lì.

“Lo so,” lo rassicura Harry, il trauma a dissolversi mentre compie un passo verso Louis, “va tutto bene. L’ho capito ancora prima che lasciassimo Londra, tesoro.”

Lo sputo di Duncan arriva sul collo di Harry, che rabbrividisce. Non è ripugnante solo per il fatto che sia saliva, ma soprattutto per il suo proprietario, l’uomo che ha deturpato il viso e lo stomaco di Louis, l’uomo che ha deturpato la sua mente e nel contempo sgattaiolava via per fottersi un altro ragazzo. Harry quasi si stacca il labbro nel trattenersi dal prenderlo a pugni. Louis usa il risvolto della sua camicia per pulire la saliva, l’espressione calma negli occhi che riporta Harry sulla terra e gli impedisce di lasciarsi andare alla rabbia e alla vendetta.

“Andiamocene,” dice piano Louis, la bocca ridotta a una linea sottile.

Harry non rivolge neanche uno sguardo a Duncan. Annuisce e copre la mano tremante di Louis con la propria, sfregando il pollice sul suo palmo, sentendo la morbidezza sotto il suo tocco.

“Bene,” sbotta Duncan, “prendi il tuo fidanzato e levati dai coglioni, così posso tornare alla mia scopata.”

 _Ignoralo_ , gli mima Harry con la bocca, ma Louis lo sta già facendo. Appare scosso, con i nervi a fior di pelle in realtà, ma intreccia le dita con quelle di Harry e comincia a muoversi verso la porta.

“Sei uno spreco di spazio, Louis Tomlinson. Ho sprecato tre anni della mia vita con te. Sono sicuro che il tuo ragazzo hipster non rimarrà così a lungo.”

Le ciglia di Louis gli sfiorano le guance quando altre lacrime sgorgano al di sotto, e i suoi passi vacillano. Harry ne ha avuto abbastanza. Mantiene la stretta sulla mano di Louis nel girarsi per lanciare un’occhiataccia a Duncan. È lo sguardo più freddo che abbia mai rivolto a qualcuno. I suoi occhi sono di un verde incandescente, la bocca serrata in una linea furiosa, e riesce a sentire l’acido in procinto di emergere dalle sue labbra.

“Non osare dire un’altra parola su di lui,” il ghigno di Duncan è beffardo quando apre la bocca, ma Harry lo interrompe, “neanche mezza. Non pensare nemmeno di avvicinarti a meno di due metri da lui. Non è uno spreco di spazio,” tutti gli altri suoni sono morti nelle orecchie di Harry, tranne il raschiare della sua voce nervosa e traballante, “ha un cuore molto più grande di quel che riusciresti mai a immaginare, brutto… brutto topo di fogna. _Tu_ ,” Harry punta un dito nella sua direzione, “tu sei uno spreco di spazio. Cazzo, chiunque non riesca a vedere che persona brillante sia,” Harry gesticola verso Louis con una mano, gli occhi frenetici, “è senza speranza.”

Il cuore di Harry gli martella nel petto, il respiro pesante nel relativo silenzio della stanza. Harry non guarda Louis, solo Duncan. Duncan, che sfoggia ancora quel ghigno arrogante e corrosivo.

“Lou… amore,” la bocca di Duncan si allarga ancora di più quando si gira a guardare Louis, “al tuo cane da guardia serve una museruola.”

Ironicamente, è Louis a emettere un ringhio profondo dalla gola, le parole un mix di rabbia e determinazione. Harry si volta scioccato nella sua direzione quando Louis alza la voce.

“Sono felice,” grida, “felice di poter contare su di lui per combattere con me invece che contro di me,” Louis tira le loro mani unite e conduce Harry verso la porta, “forza Haz, andiamocene.”

Duncan non dice una parola questa volta, e neanche loro, Harry ancora completamente sotto shock quando lasciano la stanza mano nella mano. È quando arrivano all’ascensore che Louis collassa. All’inizio, si limita a tirare piano su col naso, ma non appena entrano nella vuota scatola metallica, emette un pesante singhiozzo. Si volta e appoggia le braccia incrociate contro la parete dell’ascensore, posandoci il viso rigato di lacrime mentre Harry osserva il suo busto sollevarsi sotto la camicia, il retro del materiale a frusciare a ogni respiro.

“Louis,” lo chiama Harry, ma Louis non risponde.

“Lou,” prova di nuovo, “Lou, vieni qui.”

Louis continua a piangere contro il muro, e quando arrivano al piano terra corre via, mentre Harry impreca e inciampa sui suoi piedi cercando di rincorrerlo. Quando arriva all’esterno dell’hotel, Louis è chino su un bidone dell’immondizia, il viso pallido e bagnato di lacrime. Nell’avvicinarsi, Harry rileva l’odore di vomito. Quando raggiunge Louis, si china accanto a lui. Abbassandosi, è alto quasi quanto il ragazzo chinato. Louis solleva il viso, ma fa per allontanarsi da Harry.

“Lasciami… lasciami in pace, Harry,” lo implora, e le sue parole successive sono disperatamente tristi, gli occhi blu annebbiati da nuove lacrime, “ _ti prego_.”

Anche gli occhi di Harry si annebbiano, e infila la mano nello zaino sulle sue spalle, recuperando un fazzoletto. Sostiene lo sguardo di Louis mentre gli pulisce la bocca, asciugando poi le lacrime con l’estremità opposta.

“No, piccolo,” dice dolcemente, “non ti lascio.”

“Perché?” chiede Louis con voce roca.

La sua mano sfiora i ricci di Harry, dolcemente come non mai, il suo pianto che si tramuta in leggeri singhiozzi e i respiri che rallentano come se l’accarezzare Harry riuscisse in qualche modo a calmarlo più di Harry stesso. Il pensiero fa sorridere il riccio che ricambia il tocco, scostando la frangia sudata di Louis dai suoi occhi.

“Perché hai preso le mie difese… e le tue. Sei stato coraggioso e magnifico e…” Louis non sta proprio sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi brillano di speranza, “e voglio stare qui con te. Dicevo sul serio, Louis, e lui è… è un illuso, perché non me ne vado da nessuna parte, tesoro mio. Te lo prometto.”

“Non promettere,” gracchia Louis con gli occhi umidi, la supplica a lacerare la compostezza di Harry, “ _ti prego_ non promettermi nulla.”

Quella testa di cazzo l’ha completamente distrutto, e Harry gli spaccherebbe i denti se questo potesse aiutare l’uomo vulnerabile di fronte a lui.

“Come ti senti?” Harry asciuga con il pollice le lacrime sul mento di Louis, “Cioè… ti va di mangiare qualcosa?”

“Sì,” Louis annuisce con la testa, “Mi sento… vuoto. Troppo vuoto.”

Harry lo prende per mano e lo trascina lungo la strada, e Louis lo segue senza chiedere dove stiano andando, abbattuto ed esausto, la testa bassa contro il petto e lo sguardo sui piedi. Harry guarda la strada per entrambi, trascinando Louis nel primo locale perlopiù vuoto che trova e guidandolo gentilmente a prendere posto a un tavolo e sedendosi al lato opposto.

“Posso esservi d’aiuto, ragazzi?” chiede una voce allegra.

Harry alza lo sguardo e trova una cameriera in piedi di fronte a loro con un taccuino aperto in mano e una matita infilata dietro l’orecchio. Indossa un vestito blu aderente con le spalline e i suoi capelli sono grigi e vaporosi, decisamente una sofferenza da sistemare ogni mattina. Sembra il tipo di donna che non ha nemmeno un grammo di cattiveria nel corpo e i sospetti di Harry vengono confermati quando rivolge un sorriso a Louis come se fosse il figlio che non ha mai avuto, ignorando l’occhio nero nel modo in cui Harry sa che Louis ha bisogno venga ignorato.

“Fammi un bel sorriso, splendore,” gli dice la donna con dolcezza, chinandosi per tirare gli angoli della bocca di Louis, “dev’essere uno schianto.”

Le labbra di Louis fremono sotto le sue dita, solo un piccolo accenno del suo umore passato, ma Harry vorrebbe baciare la cameriera cinquantenne per esserne la causa.

“Lo è,” dice Harry, riportando l’attenzione su di lui, “uno schianto.”

“Vedi, al tuo ragazzo piacerebbe vedere quei tuoi dentini splendenti,” la cameriera, Lola, si china in avanti, sorridendo e aggiungendo in un sussurro, “e lasciatemi solo dire che voi due siete una coppia adorabile. E siete anche inglesi? Delizioso!”

Harry non permette al suo sguardo di posarsi su Louis. Non vuole sapere quanto sia inorridito dalla supposizione di Lola.

“Oh, non stiamo ins–”

Harry si interrompe quando sente Louis tirare con insistenza la sua mano, avvolgendo il palmo attorno al suo al centro del tavolo. Quando Harry alza lo sguardo, Louis sta guardando la cameriera con gli occhi brillanti e felici, e un sorriso da cucciolo ad allargarsi sui suoi lineamenti, riempiendogli il viso di rughette. Da togliere il fiato.

“Ho pensato che la Grande Mela fosse il posto _perfetto_ dove portarlo per la nostra prima fuga d’amore. Questo qui ha un debole per le luci,” dice Louis, con il sorriso da un orecchio all’altro mentre sfrega il pollice sulla mano di Harry e inclina la testa nella sua direzione, “come la piccola falena che è.”

Harry non sa bene cosa stia succedendo, ma qualsiasi cosa sia, il suo corpo non può rimanere in silenzio. Il suo cuore sta decisamente palpitando come le ali di una falena in risposta al tono affettuoso e dolce di Louis. Lo fissa, con la bocca aperta e completamente affascinato quando Louis si morde l’angolo della bocca, schivo, e abbassa lo sguardo, le ciglia ad aprirsi a ventaglio sulle guance come piume nere.

“Ma è la _mia_ piccola falena, no?”

Lola sembra in procinto di scoppiare a piangere proprio lì nella fatiscente tavola calda, guardando Louis come se fosse Romeo in persona. Harry non può dire di biasimarla. Sente i suoi occhi pizzicare in modo sospetto, e non ha mai sentito un desiderio così profondo scorrere nelle sue vene e fargli male dappertutto. Louis sta ancora sfregando il pollice sulla sua mano, ma non ha guardato neanche una volta nella sua direzione e il gesto sembra piuttosto intenzionale. Harry è completamente smarrito da tutta quella situazione.

“Mio Dio,” Lola preme il palmo aperto sul cuore, ricacciando indietro le lacrime, “è semplicemente adorabile. _Voi_ siete adorabili,” dice con enfasi, “lasciate che vi porti la specialità della serata, piccioncini… offre la casa,” aggiunge, ammiccando.

“Grazie, tesoro,” dice Louis, sorridendole con sincerità, “ma devo insistere almeno per la mancia.”

La donna raccoglie i menu davanti a loro e li sbatte con delicatezza sulla nuca di Louis, come se fosse quel figlio snervante cui non riesce a dire di no.

“Oh,” lo rimprovera, “sei troppo gentile,” poi si volta verso Harry e agita un dito nella sua direzione, “farai meglio a tenertelo stretto, Mister. È quello giusto.”

La risposta di Harry non raggiunge neanche le sue labbra, che la cameriera è già corsa via, i menu infilati sotto un braccio. La sua voce è eccessivamente secca, le parole fin troppo sussurrate e il pollice di Louis smette di sfiorare il suo quando dice, “Lo farò.” Harry alza la testa all’assenza del tocco e Louis si è finalmente deciso a fare lo stesso per incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro. Ma c’è una sorta di esitazione nel suo sguardo, e Harry nota la luce spegnersi dai suoi occhi, le rughette ai lati disintegrarsi ancora una volta nel viso di un bambino.

“Lou?” dice Harry con tono interrogativo, osservando Louis sussultare spaventato. Harry risponde a quel gesto portando le dita di Louis alle sue labbra e posando un bacio rassicurante sulla sua mano, “Louis? Cos’era quello?”

Louis deglutisce, lasciando poi scivolare la sua mano e i suoi occhi lontani da Harry.

“Mi piaceva recitare,” ammette con un tono appassionato, un sorriso triste a danzare sulla sua bocca.

Harry vuole tirare fuori ancora un po’ quel suono profondo… quella sincerità ed emozione che lo riempie in un modo in cui non si è mai sentito prima.

“In che senso?” chiede, osservando Louis mentre comincia a fare a pezzi uno dei tovaglioli sul tavolo.

“Mi piaceva… il teatro,” ammette Louis, e c’è una punta di amarezza nella sua voce. Harry allunga una mano per scostargli la frangia asimmetrica dagli occhi, e il pomo d’Adamo di Louis rimbalza nella sua gola. “Cioè, mi piacevano i corsi di teatro. Mi è sempre piaciuto stare al centro dell’attenzione, essere il buffone della classe. Quando riuscivo a far ridere gli altri, ero…” Luis serra la bocca attorno all’ultima parola e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, la voce spezzata, “felice.”

Harry è troppo preso dallo studiare il modo in cui le luci soffuse si riflettono nelle iridi di Louis, il dolore e lo sconforto intrappolate da qualche parte tra quelle scaglie di blu. Rimane in silenzio quando Louis apre nuovamente la bocca, le ciglia a sfiorare le guance, la bocca piegata in un’espressione frustrata mentre evita lo sguardo di Harry.

“Scusa se ti ho dato l’impressione… Non stavo cercando di… cioè, volevo solo sapere cosa si provasse…” le dita di Louis tracciano un percorso serpeggiante sul tavolo lucido, ma Harry guarda solo il suo viso, in attesa che gli occhi di Louis si sollevino da quella superficie, fino al petto e alla fine sul volto di Harry, “cosa si provasse,” ripete, la gola tesa, “ad essere il tipo di persona che starebbe,” dice il resto della frase in un soffio, “che starebbe con qualcuno come te.”

I rumori del locale, come lo sfrigolio della griglia e il fruscio della macchina del caffè, si riducono al silenzio nelle orecchie di Harry, mentre la bocca di Louis si dischiude sotto il suo sguardo. _Potresti, lo sei… potresti stare con qualcuno esattamente come me_. Harry non può dirlo, neanche con gli occhi. Afferra invece la mano irrequieta di Louis e la stringe.

“Ti meriti il mondo intero, Louis, e se l’uomo di cui sei innamorato–”

“Non lo so,” dice Louis freneticamente, le dita che tremano, “Non so se lo sono… se sono innamorato di lui, intendo. È solo che,” Louis stringe la mano di Harry, gli occhi lucidi, “quando l’ho visto con… quando l’ho visto scopare un’altra persona,” riesce a dire, il viso piegato in una smorfia, “è come se mi fosse passato tutto di fronte agli occhi. Tre anni… ma gli ultimi due, in realtà. Le bugie e il… il dolore. Harry,” gracchia, “Haz,” piagnucola, ricordi frammentati a risalire in superficie nei suoi profondi occhi blu, “fa così male. _Lui_ mi ha fatto così male.”

“Lo so, Lou,” Harry gli bacia il dorso della mano, “So con quante cicatrici ti ha lasciato.”

“È solo che,” Louis chiude gli occhi e infila una mano tra i capelli, “solo che… riuscivo vedere tutto il dolore lì di fronte a me e ho pensato, come posso essere innamorato di tutto questo? Come puoi amare la cosa che ti sta distruggendo da cima a fondo?” Louis lo implora con gli occhi selvaggi, “come può qualcuno essere così sbagliato?”

“Oh, Lou, tesoro, no–”

“Sì, lo sono,” Louis scuote la testa furiosamente, “Lo sono, ma è… è come se fossi semplicemente vuoto. Come se facesse così tanto male da non poter respirare, e poi… poi, _puf_ ,” Louis allarga le dita in aria, “niente. Cioè, forse sono insensibile. Credi che sia così?”

Harry fa scivolare una mano tra i capelli di Louis, e quest’ultimo si piega verso il tocco, le palpebre a socchiudersi appena.

“Credo che tu abbia subito uno shock non indifferente… ma credo anche,” Harry si lecca le labbra secche, “che forse tu fossi più innamorato del Duncan che hai conosciuto più di quello che conosci ora… quello che ti ha fatto così male, quello che hai beccato a tradirti. Che forse quello che ti ha ferito così tanto è la consapevolezza che queste due persone potrebbero non essere collegate come pensi? Che potresti aver dovuto rinunciare alla persona di cui ti sei innamorato?”

Le parole di Harry fuoriescono da solo Dio sa dove. Tutto quello che sa è che dentro la sua testa hanno senso e lo stesso Louis sembra intenzionato a sentirne di più, le palpebre che calano ogni volta che Harry gli gratta la testa, ma le pupille decise a seguire il flusso di parole dalle sue labbra.

“Credo che tu ci abbia preso, Styles,” dice Louis sardonico, sorridendogli con aria assonnata, “un vero e proprio Sigmund Freud.”

Harry inarca le sopracciglia, la voce affatto impressionata.

“Sigmund Freud pensava che quasi ogni cosa potesse essere riconducibile al sesso,” Harry fa una pausa con enfasi, “era un pazzo affamato di sesso.”

Il sorrisetto di Louis è evasivo, le pupille leggermente vispe da sotto le lunghe ciglia.

“Proprio come te,” dice in un soffio.

Harry ride nonostante tutto, e spinge appena la spalla di Louis.

“Cazzone,” dice, chinandosi impercettibilmente in avanti.

“Oh, Harold, pensi sempre e solo a quello, non è vero?” Louis scuote la testa, chinandosi anche lui in avanti, “cazzoni, cazzoni, cazzoni e ancora cazzoni.”

Harry non ha voglia di fingere che non si stia godendo ogni secondo di quella situazione. Il suo stupido sorriso fa spuntare le sue fossette in tutta la loro gloria, mentre si china ancora di più in avanti, il sedere appollaiato sul bordo della sedia, il naso di Louis a sfiorare il suo. I suoi occhi verdi scintillano, divertiti.

“Sbagliato,” dice lentamente, guardando il sorrisetto di Louis col fiato sospeso, “penso sempre e solo a culi, culi, culi e ancora culi.”

 _Al tuo culo_ , aggiunge Harry tra sé. Osserva con gioia Louis che lancia la testa indietro, ridendo sguaiatamente con gli occhi chiusi. Non sta recitando questa volta, e lo stomaco di Harry si rovescia con l’inebriante consapevolezza di esserci riuscito… di essere lui la causa di quell’allegria. Louis è una visione, un’assoluta visione, e Harry vuole baciarlo fino al prossimo secolo quando ride così, sincero e senza pensieri. Per fortuna, quello è il momento in cui Lola ritorna con il loro “speciale”, che consiste in due piatti con due hamburger giganti e pieni d’olio e una montagna di patatine fritte. I due piatti sono accompagnati da un enorme milkshake con due cannucce, che Lola sistema tra loro con un sorriso gentile e un occhiolino esagerato. Louis si appoggia allo schienale con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Siamo o non siamo in Grease?” [ndt. Gioco di parole con ‘greasy’ e ‘grease’, entrambi a significare ‘unto/pieno d’olio’.]

“Dipende,” Harry agita le sopracciglia, “posso essere Danny?”

“Col cazzo,” dice Louis con un ghigno, infilandosi una lunga patatina in bocca, “ho interpretato Danny nella mia recita, e oltretutto, hai mai fumato una sigaretta?”

Harry sbuffa, sconfitto.

“Be’ no, ma–”

“Be’ no ma niente. Mangia le tue patatine, Styles, sono molto più buone quando non sono della stessa temperatura dell’Antartide,” gli ordina Louis, spingendo il piatto verso di lui.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo con un cipiglio dubbioso. Così tanto olio, così tanto…

“Ehi, dato che non mi devo più preoccupare del mio fisico, mangerò fino a vomitare,” dice Louis con voce allegra, “e se devo mangiare fino a vomitare… lo farai anche tu con me, Riccio.”

Harry sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo, afferrando con riluttanza una patatina dal piatto e ficcandosela in bocca. Potrebbe aver emesso un piccolo gemito di piacere proibito per quel cibo grasso. Louis strabuzza gli occhi per un attimo, poi la sua bocca si distende in un sorriso di consapevolezza.

“È buono, allora?”

Harry gli rivolge un grugnito, la bocca strabordante di patatine. Non avrebbe dovuto neanche iniziare. In ogni caso, Louis appare affezionato e divertito allo stesso tempo mentre mangia il suo cibo, un sorriso persistente agli angoli delle sue labbra. Quando Harry ingoia il proprio boccone, alza lo sguardo su Louis con eccessivo timore.

“Ho la sensazione che tre anni fa fossi molto più una minaccia per la società rispetto ad ora.”

Louis beve dal milkshake, le guance incavate in maniera oscena attorno alla cannuccia, la frangia a sfiorargli da fronte come se fosse qualcosa uscito da un servizio fotografico per un catalogo invernale. Harry si prende una pausa dalla sua porzione di grasso per afferrare l’altra cannuccia. Sente i pantaloni estremamente stretti quando Louis succhia con più insistenza dalla sua cannuccia prima di scostare la bocca con un sonoro _pop_ che fa strozzare Harry con il suo drink. La lingua di Louis scivola sul suo labbro inferiore, raccogliendo le gocce sparse di latte, e il cervello di Harry va in tilt. Poco importa che Louis sembri completamente all’oscuro dell’effetto che ha sulla sanità di Harry… Harry è completamente e definitivamente rovinato.

“Oh, amore,” Louis sbatte le ciglia, e a Harry viene in mente in quel momento l’ultima cosa che ha detto prima che il suo cervello gli andasse in pappa, “non ne hai idea.”

 

**

 

“Tutto questo è ridicolo. Tu sei ridicolo. Non puoi andare lì sopra e– _Harry!_ Torna subito qui, cavernicolo!”

Harry non ascolta una parola, la bocca agganciata attorno alle fossette quando salta sul palco improvvisato e si avvicina languidamente al microfono. I pantaloni attillati gli fasciano le lunghe gambe, e i suoi ricci cadono ai lati del suo viso mentre si muove. È stata colpa di Louis, in realtà. Stavano cercando un hotel per la notte e Louis gli stava descrivendo la persona che era un tempo… il Louis _divertente_.

Non è che avesse perso completamente se stesso per Duncan, ma ha notato che è come se avesse dimenticato come lasciarsi prendere dal momento. Quando stava con Duncan, il troppo divertimento portava sempre a una ripercussione, quindi era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui aveva semplicemente _vissuto_. Harry si era fermato in mezzo alla strada quando aveva sentito della musica fuoriuscire da un affollato ristorante indiano e aveva avvistato la coppia felice, che ondeggiava avanti e indietro. C’erano dei sorrisi estasiati sui loro volti mentre danzavano sulle note di una versione acustica di _Marry You_ di Bruno Mars. A Harry si erano illuminati gli occhi e aveva trascinato Louis nel ristorante, sgraffignando due calici di champagne da un cameriere di passaggio.

“Harold,” aveva sibilato Louis, “cosa diavolo credi di fare? Non possiamo imbucarci al loro matrimonio!”

“Sinceramente, mio caro, non me ne frega un cazzo,” aveva detto Harry con una fossetta bene in vista, gli occhi brillanti, “ecco come si ‘vive’, Lewis.”

Louis aveva sbuffato una risata, la bocca a piegarsi verso l’alto contro la sua volontà.

“Non sei Scarlett O’Hara,” aveva detto con tono beffardo, “e questo non è _Via col Vento_.”

“Peccato,” Harry aveva tirato un bottone allentato della camicia di Louis, aprendolo, “scommetto che staresti benissimo con un vestito d’epoca. Saresti addirittura affascinante.”

Louis aveva tentato senza successo di non arrossire, un sorriso timido a impossessarsi degli angoli della sua bocca. Mentre Louis stava ancora tentando di riprendersi da quell’affermazione, Harry era saltato sul palco, e attualmente Louis lo sta guardando con orrore mentre picchietta il suo calice con un coltello che ha recuperato chissà dove. Gli invitati si zittiscono, osservando Harry con curiosità ma senza palese sospetto. Harry comincia a parlare senza un minimo di esitazione e Louis prende in considerazione l’idea di svignarsela senza di lui.

“Salve a tutti,” grida Harry con un sorriso smagliante, l’espressione piena di fascino, “mi chiamo Harry e sono un amico di un amico della sposa.”

Mente spudoratamente e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, anche se Harry non ha ancora guardato nella sua direzione.

“Innanzitutto vorrei fare le mie congratulazioni ai novelli sposi,” Harry inclina il calice verso la coppia, che solleva i propri bicchieri con aperta fiducia nei loro volti felici, “perché è una cosa rara trovare qualcuno che…” Louis probabilmente se lo sta immaginando, ma la voce di Harry sembra più roca quando si interrompe, gli occhi che si abbassano per fissare con aria pensierosa il calice quando continua, “che rende il tempo obsoleto. Quando sei davvero innamorato, amare qualcuno per un giorno e amarlo per tutta la vita è la stessa cosa, perché non importa il numero delle volte in cui ti svegli accanto a quella persona, o quante volte gli urli addosso solo per portare fuori la dannata spazzatura…” Harry fa una pausa e la folla scoppia a ridere. Louis rimane immobile, le labbra dischiuse mentre osserva Harry, frastornato, pendendo da ogni sua parola. “Importa la stessa sensazione che percepisci nelle ossa ogni singola volta in cui entra in una stanza. È– non smetterà mai di essere importante per te, in un modo in cui…” Harry agita una mano per aria, l’espressione distante, “in un modo in cui nessun altro è mai stato così importante prima.”

Il cuore di Louis è un palloncino nel suo petto. Harry è fottuto poeta e per uno che non è mai stato innamorato davvero, di certo sa come descrivere il sentimento nella sua totalità. Louis quel giorno ha perso tutto, ha perso l’occasione di avere quella sensazione… quella sensazione del tempo obsoleto. Ha perso quella sensazione di amare qualcuno al di là di ogni comprensione, eppure quando Harry finalmente incrocia il suo sguardo, gli occhi leggermente lucidi e un sorriso sbilenco e terribilmente adorabile, Louis si rende conto che non esiste nient’altro attorno a lui. Non esiste nient’altro oltre quegli occhi verde intenso e il modo in cui lo inghiottiscono completamente, senza lasciarlo andare più.

“Ora, un regalo ai novelli sposi… e lasciatemelo dire, siete entrambi incantevoli,” Harry rivolge un occhiolino alla sposa, la quale ridacchia e si rilassa contro il marito, che le avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita e le bacia la guancia. È disgustoso. Louis potrebbe avere un groppo in gola, “… ho preparato una canzone. Badate bene, è dedicata anche al _mio_ Louis,” i denti di Harry fanno capolino tra le labbra quando i suoi occhi guizzano verso Louis, ma il cuore di quest’ultimo preme comunque insistentemente contro la cassa toracica. _È solo un gioco, solo un gioco, solo un gioco_. Perché le sue ginocchia tremano quando Harry continua? “Il mio bellissimo ragazzo, il mio passerotto,” Harry sogghigna e Louis gli fa il dito medio, “a cui desidero curare le ferite con un bacio.”

Gli occhi di Harry brillano di spensieratezza, ma Louis non riesce a incrociare il suo sguardo. Sente il petto troppo piccolo per il suo cuore in espansione, e per tutto l’ossigeno che lascia entrare con i suoi enormi respiri. C’è qualcosa di così terapeutico e così sinceramente rassicurante in quella piccola promessa, e Louis non vuole chiedersi il perché. Quelle parole lo fanno sentire come non si è mai sentito prima e come non sa se si sentirà mai più in futuro.

“Questa è _If I was the one_ di Ruff Endz…”

Harry non guarda Louis mentre canta. Al contrario, chiude gli occhi e si avvolge in maniera sensuale attorno al microfono, le braccia che cullano l’asta e le ginocchia piegate. Le sue labbra sembrano così morbide e piene, e Louis non riesce a sopportare il modo in cui il suo viso si tira e si tende con ogni strofa, la voce profonda e tormentata. È bellissimo persino nella tristezza, e Louis si perde. Si perde nelle parole che Harry gli dedica, le parole che sono come i raggi del sole quando gli accarezzano le palpebre in un giorno d’estate, disteso sotto gli alberi. _Ti meriti di meglio_ è quel che sente Louis nella canzone. _Meriti di essere amato con tutto il cuore_. Louis non sa se possa credere nella semplicità eterea e meravigliosa di quel pensiero, ma è quello che vuole il suo cuore. Il suo cuore vorrebbe inoltre lanciarsi di testa tra le braccia di Harry e sfregargli il naso sul collo solo per quella canzone… solo per avere un tale interessamento innocente per i bisogni di Louis…

 

_I see the way he treats you,_

_I feel the tears you cried,_

_And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,_

_There’s nothing I can do baby._

_Cause your lover is my best friend,_

_And I guess that’s where the story ends._

_So I’ve gotta try, to keep it inside._

_You will never be, never be mine but…_

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You’d never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_I’d give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I’d wish that you were mine,_

_I would hold you near,_

_Kiss away those tears._

_I’d be so good to you baby._

_You’re the one I want next to me,_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be._

_He’s there in your life,_

_And he’s sharing your nights,_

_It’ll never be, never be right._

 

_(chorus)_

_Yeah, baby._

_I want to reach out and feel you beside me,_

_Right here beside me, babe._

_Take you in my arms right now,_

_Scream ‘I love you’ right out loud._

_Some day I pray, that I’ll find the strength,_

_To turn to you and say…_

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you’d cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You’ll never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_I’d give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_(Chorus)_

_If I was the one, if I was the one,_

_In your life._

 

**

 

“Louis,” gracchia Harry, gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore a martellargli nel petto.

Louis sogghigna mentre si sbottona completamente la camicia e lascia che il morbido tessuto bianco si apra, rivelando una porzione allettante della sua vita stretta e dei fianchi formosi. Il suo stomaco ovviamente è la cosa peggiore, che brilla nella luminescenza della luna, la pelle d’oca a mostrarsi mentre i muscoli di Louis si tendono in risposta all’aria frizzante della notte. Sono ancora presenti i lividi neri e blu, ma la luce della luna si riflette su quella pelle abbronzata che spunta tra gli spazi dove i lividi hanno già cominciato a guarire.

“Louis,” ripete Harry inutilmente quando Louis gli rivolge un sorriso subdolo e si fa scivolare la camicia dalle spalle fino a terra, sollevando poi la testa per guardare le stelle.

“Rilassati, Harold,” lo zittisce, sorridendo con aria in qualche modo sognante nel voltarsi a guardarlo.

Smentisce le sue parole di conforto quando lascia scivolare i pollici sotto il bordo dei suoi pantaloni e comincia a tirare i suoi jeans tremendamente attillati, esponendo la parte superiore dei suoi boxer.

“Cosa credi di fare?” chiede Harry, la voce acuta e le sopracciglia inarcate.

Louis blocca i suoi movimenti ma non appare troppo turbato, posando le mani sui fianchi e dando a Harry la sua completa attenzione.

“Pensavo volessi aiutarmi a vivere, hipster,” dice, la voce sommessa e delicata come il rumore delle quasi inesistenti onde di fronte a loro, “perché credi che ti abbia portato qui?”

“Per passeggiare, per infilare i piedi nella… non lo so, ma non,” Harry inghiottisce il groppo di saliva nella sua bocca, gli occhi che tracciano il tatuaggio sul petto di Louis con forte desiderio, “questo.”

“Fare il bagno nudi?” dice Louis in un sussurro roco, mentre infila nuovamente i pollici sotto i pantaloni e li tira giù fino alle ginocchia, sfilandoseli rapidamente. “Dai, Harry,” lo punzecchia, “sono anni che non lo faccio. Non c’è nessuno in giro. _Ti prego_.”

Gli occhi di Louis sono troppo blu, l’acqua troppo scura e profonda e la sabbia morbida e leggermente scricchiolante sotto i suoi piedi è una sensazione rilassante che Harry non provava da anni. La ignora del tutto. È perfettamente consapevole della sua situazione. Niente è bello come il movimento incantevole dei muscoli che si gonfiano e si tendono nelle cosce dorate di Louis mentre sposta il peso da un piede all’altro con impazienza, e la vista peccaminosa del suo uccello premuto contro i suoi boxer lo rende debole. Niente è allettante come i piccoli capezzoli rosa sul petto di Louis o le curve dei suoi fianchi, che implorano due grandi mani per riscaldarli. Harry non si lascerà tentare.

“Quando ho detto che volevo che tu ‘vivessi’ di nuovo, non intendevo esattamente spogliarti di fronte a–”

“Mi hai già visto nudo, Harold,” dice Louis con una sfida nei suoi arroganti occhi blu, e Harry si chiede se Louis fosse così ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro prima di Duncan, indignato e adorabile. Vivace e inattaccabile. È una bella gatta da pelare, ma è anche indiscutibilmente più attraente. “Abbiamo fatto la doccia insieme, amore.”

“Sono convinto che tu indossassi le mutande, quella volta,” gli ricorda Harry, gli occhi che scivolano verso l’enorme rigonfiamento nei boxer di Louis per poi spostarsi altrettanto rapidamente.

“Sono convinto di essere venuto sulla tua coscia,” dice Louis, e Harry si strozza, gli occhi che scattano dalle onde del mare all’espressione in attesa di Louis.

Questo è un Louis diverso da quello che aveva tirato in dentro la pancia dalla paura e aveva pianto dalla vergogna per il suo orgasmo. Questo è spavaldo, potente e… infinitamente più pericoloso.

“Senti… Harry,” dice Louis lentamente, e Harry arriccia i piedi nella sabbia per trattenersi quando Louis aggancia le dita ai lati dei suoi boxer, “Lo capisco se hai paura di un po’ di acqua fredda,” Louis sogghigna, tirando i boxer verso il basso, esponendo la linea sottile di peli che scende verso il suo uccello, “e di un po’ di nudità,” continua a tirare e Harry non può fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo sul membro molle e rosa di Louis che fuoriesce dai suoi boxer, molto più grosso di quel che Harry aveva pensato all’inizio quando aveva sentito il suo peso contro la coscia. È semplicemente, in maniera inequivocabile… stupendo, “ma se vuoi davvero essere un buon amico,” Louis si china e spinge i boxer fino alle caviglie, esponendo le fossette perfette in fondo alla sua schiena e un accenno del suo culo pieno e formoso, “metti i tuoi sentimenti da parte e vieni con me.”

Mettere i suoi sentimenti da parte? _Magari_.

Louis è ora in piedi di fronte a lui, completamente nudo e illegalmente bellissimo, con la frangia scompigliata dal vento e quel pisello scandalosamente grosso a penzolare tra le gambe. È senza dubbio il più bello che Harry abbia mai visto. _Fanculo l’universo_ … quand’è che si è abituato così tanto a imprecare? Louis si gratta un fianco, piegando la testa da un lato per esporre il suo collo abbronzato, così bello e così nudo senza le labbra di Harry attaccate. È successo lì, pensa Harry tardivamente, da qualche parte tra il conoscere Louis e stare lì in quella spiaggia di New York con un’erezione in atto e un cuore martellante… ecco quando ha imparato il valore delle imprecazioni. La sua testa è un flusso di parolacce indistinguibili mentre Louis comincia a camminare all’indietro sulla sabbia, facendo cenno a Harry con un sorriso sbilenco e la libertà che sboccia, piena e copiosa, nei suoi brillanti occhi blu. Il cuore di Harry suona una melodia al ritmo dei passi lenti di Louis, la testa stordita dall’osservare la sua figura sinuosa.

_Wise men say…_

È il leggero shock negli occhi di Louis quando finalmente raggiunge l’acqua e il piccolo sussulto che Harry riesce a sentire anche a distanza quando l’acqua fredda gli raggiunge i fianchi. È il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre posa i palmi sull’acqua e continua a chiamare Harry, felice come, be’, come un’anatra nell’acqua. È la felicità dimenticata di Louis che riempie l’aria ad attirarlo. I piedi di Harry cominciano a trascinarlo sulla sabbia, aumentando il passo mentre si libera dei suoi vestiti lungo il tragitto, il cuore che gli martella per quanto desideri essere al fianco del ragazzo. Il tutto mentre Louis lo osserva con uno sguardo fisso e silenzioso, completamente immobile nel freddo oceano.

_Only fools rush in…_

Quando Harry alla fine si toglie i boxer, gli occhi di Louis toccano ogni centimetro della sua pelle, dalla testa ai piedi, facendolo sudare e andare a fuoco nonostante il vento freddo e pungente a smuovergli i capelli sulla nuca. Poi Louis si volta, immergendosi ancora più in profondità dentro l’acqua, e Harry vede di sfuggita il suo culo voluttuoso quando si stiracchia, le braccia inarcate sopra la testa, sollevandosi poi leggermente fuori dall’acqua con le spalle rivolte verso Harry e il culo in bella vista. Le sue natiche riflettono la luce della luna, due globi pieni e perfetti da cui scivolano grosse gocce d’acqua come qualcosa fuoriuscito dai sogni (bagnati) di Harry. Poi Louis si tuffa, e Harry riesce a malapena a riprendere a respirare.

_But I can’t help…_

Louis riemerge di nuovo e si volta, usando una mano per spingere la frangia indietro assieme al resto dei capelli. Sorride a Harry, gli occhi arricciati quando il corpo di Harry viene finalmente inghiottito dall’acqua gelata, e squittisce per la temperatura. Louis si raddrizza e aspetta che Harry gli si avvicini, la melodia ancora vibrante nelle sue vene. Alza lo sguardo verso la luna, la curva del suo sedere appena visibile sulla superficie dell’acqua, e il blu dei suoi occhi che brilla nell’oscurità. Quando Harry sente il sospiro di felicità scivolare dalle labbra di Louis, il cuore gli palpita nel petto e il suo stomaco fa una capriola, la melodia che si interrompe nella sua testa con un sussurro sconvolgente che trasmette un brivido profondo attraverso tutto il suo corpo.

_Falling in love with you…_

“Non è così fredda, Harold,” cantilena Louis, divertito, studiando l’espressione sbalordita di Harry con gli occhi socchiusi, “o sei solo incantato dall’oceano?”

 _Sono incantato da te_.

“Sto bene,” dice Harry, la voce tesa e strozzata.

Louis solleva un sopracciglio ma non contesta, strattonando la mano di Harry per portarselo più vicino. Harry incespica e Louis lo afferra, stringendogli i fianchi con le piccole mani e avvolgendo queste ultime attorno a lui per posarle sulla sua schiena. Il suo tocco brucia. Harry usa l’unica alternativa a sua disposizione. Raccoglie Louis tra le braccia e lo catapulta in acqua, gli arti del ragazzo a scalciare sporadicamente mentre affonda, l’acqua ad inghiottire il suo grido di sorpresa. Emerge dall’acqua con un’imprecazione sulle labbra e la vendetta rovente negli occhi. Harry perde la testa, suo malgrado, il corpo scosso dalle risate mentre Louis si fa nuovamente strada verso di lui.

Da quel momento è un tutti contro tutti, mentre Louis tenta innumerevoli volte e senza successo, badate bene, ad annegare Harry. È semplicemente troppo piccolo e ogni volta che sembra stia per riuscirci, Harry deve solo afferrare le sue mani con una delle sue e la sua vita finisce inevitabilmente sotto il braccio di Harry quando quest’ultimo lo manda nuovamente sott’acqua. Ma è tutto per puro divertimento, e Louis ride tanto quanto impreca.

Alla fine si stancano, abbandonandosi a pancia in su come stelle marine e lasciandosi galleggiare nell’acqua bassa, guardando le stelle in silenzio. Harry quasi si addormenta, ma Louis gli tira la mano, intrecciando le loro dita e facendolo raddrizzare. Quando i piedi di Harry toccano la sabbia, Louis è subito su di lui. Avvolge le gambe attorno alla vita di Harry, le caviglie contro il sedere, e sono terribilmente vicini… troppo vicini… così vicini che la posizione porta i loro membri a toccarsi, facendo sussultare Louis e girare la testa a Harry.

“Che stai facendo?” dice Harry con una risata imbarazzata e del tutto forzata.

“Volevo ringraziarti,” gli dice Louis all’orecchio, e quando si sistema, agganciando le gambe più strette in modo da non scivolare via, le punte dei loro membri si sfiorano di nuovo, e Harry si rende improvvisamente conto che sono entrambi semi-eccitati, “per oggi. Per tutto. Sei fantastico, Harry Styles. _Sul serio_.”

“Nessun problema,” dice Harry, la voce tesa mentre allunga una mano per dare una pacca al culo di Louis.

Potrebbe aver dimenticato che sono nudi e che avrebbe toccato il culo nudo, perfetto e morbido di Louis. La ragione però va a farsi benedire perché Louis geme piano e si struscia contro Harry. I loro corpi sono così vicini che i movimenti di Louis intrappolano l’erezione di Harry contro il suo stomaco tra sé e Louis, i loro bacini perfettamente allineati. Il gesto provoca una frizione tortuosa ed eccitante, e la mano di Harry fa di testa sua, afferrando una delle natiche di Louis con urgenza e premendo sulla schiena del ragazzo per portarlo più vicino a sé. Louis rabbrividisce e usa le proprie mani per scostare i ricci di Harry dal suo viso, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi mentre allinea il suo corpo a quello di Harry, le loro erezioni a sfregarsi, mandando scosse di piacere attraverso il corpo di Harry. È troppo e non abbastanza. Harry vuole baciarlo… vuole baciare Louis fino a farsi formicolare per sempre le labbra, ma non è quello il momento. Louis non è pronto. Non vuole Harry nel modo in cui Harry vuole lui, e Harry non potrebbe sopportare che Louis si tiri indietro e lo consideri un errore. Vuole Louis, ma vuole _tutto_ di lui… non solo questo.

Si scosta dall’abbraccio, allontanando le mani di Louis dai suoi capelli e i piedi dalla sua vita, galleggiando all’indietro nell’acqua. Louis gli rivolge un broncio, le ciglia bagnate e il corpo improvvisamente scosso da fremiti per la mancanza di calore. Se non fossero ancora nudi e se l’uccello di Harry non stesse gocciolando in maniera tremenda, si ficcherebbe Louis tra le braccia e lo terrebbe stretto a sé.

“Scusami, Lou,” dice invece, cercando di non far trapelare l’affezione nella sua voce, “ma siamo amici, lo sai. Sarebbe–”

“Strano,” conclude Louis con la voce leggermente tremante, ma poi un sorriso gli accende i lineamenti, convincendo Harry che scostarsi fosse la cosa giusta da fare, “non so cosa ci sia preso. Forse nuotare nudi non è stata una grande idea, lo ammetto.”

“No, è stato divertente,” controbatte Harry, il tono dolce, “Mi piaci così. Senza… restrizioni. Quando agisci d’istinto, sai. Senza… limiti.”

“Oh,” Louis abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi sott’acqua, come se non sapesse bene come rispondere, “Io, uhm… sì. Anche io mi piaccio così.”

Harry tende una mano e Louis la afferra, sorridendo con riconoscenza. Tornano così a riva e si rivestono, facendo entrambi delle smorfie al modo in cui i vestiti si attaccano alla pelle bagnata.

“Mi rimangio tutto. È stata una pessima idea…” si lamenta Harry mentre cominciano a risalire la spiaggia, fianco a fianco.

Louis lo spinge e Harry incespica nella sabbia grumosa.

“Lo so che è stata una cattiva idea, ma adesso chiudi il becco, Harold. Non sei tu quello che è stato buttato in acqua dieci milioni di volte.”

“È solo che continuavi a tornare all’attacco,” Harry ridacchia, accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Louis con la mano quando Louis non riesce ad appiattirsi le punte da solo, “se non fossi così piccolo, saresti un degno avversario.”

“Col culo che sono piccolo,” borbotta Louis con veemenza.

Harry non può fare a meno di attirarlo dalla vita, schioccando un bacio su una ciocca bagnata arricciata sulla sua tempia.

“No, Lou,” dice, allegro, abbassando lo sguardo su Louis con un sorrisetto ad allargarsi sul viso, “il tuo culo non è di certo piccolo.”

Harry trascorre il resto della camminata a schivare i pugni ben mirati di Louis e ridendo a crepapelle per la genialità della propria battuta.

 

**

 

“Sta molto meglio di quanto pensassi,” dice Jay, inclinando la testa da un lato mentre osserva Louis dalla sicurezza della cucina. “Cioè, è silenzioso… ma non è a pezzi, vero? O credi stia solo facendo finta?”

Louis tiene Doris tra le braccia e le sta cantando sottovoce, un sorriso innamorato sulle labbra mentre le traccia il minuscolo piedino con il pollice. Harry non è mai stato così sicuro di essere innamorato. Quando il sorriso di Louis si allarga a seguito di un qualcosa fatto da Doris, anche Harry sorride, il cuore a sciogliersi nel petto. Sarebbe il padre migliore del mondo. Harry non può evitare l’ondata di immagini che pervade il suo cervello. Immagini di Louis che solleva la loro bimba tra le braccia e le riempie il viso di baci tra le risate della piccola. Immagini di Louis seduto sul bancone della cucina con la loro bimba sul grembo mentre Harry si districa tra i fornelli per preparare la cena, costantemente distratto da quella visione e incapace di trattenersi dall’avvicinarsi a Louis per dei baci casti tra le proteste della piccola. È spacciato.

“No,” Harry rivolge un sorriso a Jay, prendendo le due tazze di tè, sua e di Louis, dalle sue mani, “Non credo stia fingendo, ma… ha i suoi momenti.”

Harry ripensa a quella mattina, quando si era svegliato nell’hotel di New York al suono dei singhiozzi di Louis. Si era seduto, i ricci tutti scompigliati e arruffati, la voce rotta dal sonno, e aveva trascinato Louis sul suo grembo. Il ragazzo aveva nascosto i suoi occhi umidi contro la spalla di Harry, aggrappandosi debolmente a lui.

“Tesoro, cos’è successo?”

Harry non era riuscito a resistere al vezzeggiativo, con Louis aggrappato a lui in quel modo, vulnerabile e indifeso, a tirare le corde del suo cuore senza nessuno sforzo. Louis aveva spinto il suo telefono contro la mano di Harry, e quest’ultimo aveva letto il messaggio pungente con uno sguardo omicida, mordendosi così tanto forte la lingua che la sua bocca si era riempita di sangue e gli occhi di lacrime.

_Mi disp ke le cose siano finite csì, sul serio, ma magari se t fossi tenuto a freno e saputo 1 cosa o 2 su cm soddisfare 1 uomo, nn saremmo arrivati a qst. Qnd ti fottevo, pensavo a lui._

Harry avrebbe voluto fare a pezzi quel coglione. Invece, aveva avvolto la nuca di Louis con la mano e premuto la bocca contro il suo orecchio.

“Mi dispiace così tanto. Mi dispiace che ti abbia convinto in questo modo.”

Harry aveva cullato Louis tra le sue braccia, una mano avvolta attorno alla sua vita nuda, stringendolo con delicatezza nel tentativo di confortarlo, ma Louis aveva iniziato a tremare tra le sue braccia, il freddo della stanza d’albergo a penetrargli nelle ossa.

“Hai freddo, piccolo?” aveva chiesto Harry prima che potesse fermarsi.

Louis non aveva protestato, allungando una mano per afferrare il piumone dietro Harry e tentando di avvolgersi nel calore, ma Harry si era rifiutato di lasciarlo andare, attirandolo in un forte abbraccio e accoccolandosi più vicino per tenerlo al caldo. Aveva avvolto le braccia strette attorno a Louis e premuto la guancia contro i suoi capelli.

“È un idiota del cazzo,” aveva detto Harry, la voce troppo alta nel silenzio della camera, “e se solo mi lasciassi andare dalla polizia–”

“No, Harry, _ti prego_ ,” Louis aveva singhiozzato in maniera esagerata, ficcando la testa sotto il mento di Harry e accucciandosi ancora più vicino, così vicino che i loro corpi avrebbero potuto quasi fondersi, “ti prego, puoi… potresti…” Louis aveva sospirato, le dita a stringere la spalla di Harry mentre gli sfregava il naso sul collo, “solo… abbracciami. Cioè, a meno che–”

“Ma certo che ti abbraccio,” aveva sussurrato Harry, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre si sdraiava nuovamente contro i cuscini, portando Louis con sé.

Aveva tirato il piumone sopra di loro, gli occhi bagnati di Louis a guardarlo con aria devastata e una stanchezza che Harry sospettava fosse profonda fino alle ossa. L’anima di Louis doveva essere così _stanca_ di soffrire. Harry aveva tracciato dei cerchi con le dita sulla sua schiena, mentre Louis mugugnava e spingeva il mento contro il petto di Harry, accoccolandosi ancora di più.

“Sono… sono così difficile da…” la voce di Louis si era bloccata, la testa crollata contro il petto di Harry. Harry aveva sentito il calore delle lacrime di Louis scivolare sulla sua pelle, “Cioè… perché non ero all’altezza? Perché non _sono_ all’altezza?”

Harry ricorda il piccolo singhiozzo che aveva segnato la fine della crisi di pianto dopo la sua risposta. Ricorda il modo in cui Louis si era rifugiato in lui, con le braccia avvolte attorno alla sua vita, e si era addormentato di nuovo. Harry non sapeva se avesse detto la cosa giusta, ma era bastato per placare la mente di Louis e farlo addormentare, ed era tutto ciò che Harry avrebbe potuto chiedere a seguito di tutto ciò che Louis aveva passato.

“Lo sei,” aveva affermato Harry, il tono insistente, la voce intrisa di determinazione, “e se ne pentirà. Si pentirà così tanto di aver perso tutto questo,” aveva stretto la vita di Louis, “di aver perso _te_ … perché tu sei bellissimo, Lou. E non intendo solo la tua pelle dorata o i tuoi occhi o quel sorriso che arriccia la tua pelle e fa venir voglia anche a me di sorridere. Non intendo solo la tua pancia,” le dita di Harry si erano spostate dalla vita di Louis al suo adorabile ombelico, la voce lenta mentre cercava di rimanere concentrato, “o il tuo culo o tutte quelle cose che ti rendono bello. Perché lo sei. Sei così bello, tesoro mio. E intendo _tu_ , Louis. Tutto di te. Il modo in cui mi fai ridere, il modo in cui ci metti il cuore in ogni cosa che fai, il tuo amore per le tue sorelle e il modo in cui ti accendi per Liam… sei,” Harry si era ritrovato il cuore in gola nel finire quel che sembrava palesemente una chiara confessione del suo amore, “sei bellissimo in modi che non sapevo l’universo potesse permettere.”

Quando Louis si era svegliato, Harry aveva fatto i bagagli mentre Louis ordinava la colazione da portar via, ed erano saliti su un aereo per Londra senza guardarsi indietro. Louis aveva tentato di controllare in maniera discreta il suo telefono in attesa dell’imbarco, un cipiglio a sfiorare i suoi lineamenti alla mancanza di messaggi, ma una volta in volo si era arreso, girando la testa sullo schienale e posandola sulla spalla di Harry.

“Haz,” aveva detto, muovendo le dita sul petto di Harry, verso il suo collo e infine seppellendo la mano tra i suoi ricci.

“Vuoi qualcosa,” aveva concluso Harry sollevando appena un angolo della bocca, piegando la testa all’indietro e verso il delicato massaggio.

Louis gli aveva rivolto un sorriso, che non aveva però raggiunto i suoi occhi.

“Non voglio pensare,” aveva detto con una voce raschiata, “voglio solo dormire. Potresti…” Louis aveva fatto una pausa, mordendosi il labbro e sfregando il naso contro il collo di Harry, premendo la domanda contro la sua giugulare, “potresti giocare con i miei capelli… per favore?”

Harry non aveva avuto bisogno di farselo chiedere due volte, e Louis si era addormentato poco dopo, la mano tra i capelli di Harry scivolata sulla sua spalla, a stringerla appena. Harry aveva messo via il libro che aveva iniziato e aveva passato il resto del volo a giocare con i capelli di Louis e a guardarlo dormire, il viso il ritratto dell’innocenza e privo di ogni dolore che lo occupava nelle ore di veglia.

 

**

 

“Ti ho ringraziato?” dice Jay, gli occhi pieni di lacrime non versate mentre afferra la mano di Harry e la stringe, “perché sei un dono del cielo, Harry Styles.”

Harry scrolla le spalle, gli occhi agganciati a Louis mentre quest’ultimo sfiora la pancia di Doris con le dita e preme un bacio delicato proprio lì, gli occhi brillanti.

“Davvero,” gli sussurra Jay all’orecchio, “Dico sul serio. Non c’è nessun altro di cui mi fiderei per prendersi cura del mio bambino, a parte te. E… se in futuro non diventerai il mio genero, sarò devastata.”

Il battito di Harry accelera a quell’affermazione, un sussulto a fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra mentre gira la testa di scatto per guardarla con un’espressione scioccata. Le labbra della donna si piegano in maniera impercettibile, come sembra sempre fare Louis, e quando si scosta i capelli scuri dagli occhi, scrolla le spalle.

“Dovrai chiedere la mano a Dan quando sarà il momento, ovviamente,” gli occhi brillano e Harry non riesce a vedere oltre le lacrime di commozione che gli appannano la vista… non riesce a parlare oltre il groppo in gola, “ma hai la mia approvazione, tesoro. E l’anello della sua bisnonna, ovviamente.”

Harry si lascia uscire un “grazie” strozzato e sorpreso, e incespica verso Louis, rovesciando metà del tè per strada. Quando porge la tazza a Louis, il ragazzo alza lo sguardo su di lui e inarca un sopracciglio con curiosità.

“Cosa ti ha fatto mia mamma?” chiede Louis, l’espressione giocosa, “ha chiesto la tua mano?”

Harry si strozza con l’aria. _No_ , pensa Harry, _mi ha solo offerto la tua._

“Forse,” dice Harry con un sorrisetto furtivo, “allora diventerei un vero Tomlinson.”

Doris comincia a strillare quando Louis la sballotta leggermente, perché ha sollevato la mano per tirare uno schiaffo a Harry. Louis sospira nel caricarsela sulla spalla e alzarsi, dondolando per calmarla. Si volta e fa una linguaccia a Harry, ma quest’ultimo si limita a sogghignare.

“Ti odio,” mima Louis con la bocca, ma i suoi occhi sono raggianti.

“È reciproco,” mima Harry di rimando, mostrando i denti.

Chissà come mai il suo naso non è cresciuto di dieci centimetri.

“Be’…” un sorriso danza agli angoli delle labbra di Louis mentre Doris continua a strillare a squarciagola, “almeno ne abbiamo discusso.”


	11. Capitolo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo NON è betato e ho fatto una fatica immane con le parti al passato. Se trovate qualche orrore, non esitate a farmelo sapere! Grazie mille!
> 
> Buona lettura!

“Tu _cosa_?!”

“Mi trasferisco nella casa accanto.”

“Con Harry?”

“Ah… sì.”

“Nella casa accanto al tuo ex?”

“Be’, non è ancora tornato, e–”

“Louis William Tomlinson, sei impazzito?!”

Louis inarca le sopracciglia, confuso. È seduto sul pavimento del proprio appartamento, circondato da tutti i suoi averi mezzo impacchettati, al telefono con quella che sembra essere una Taylor davvero furiosa, e Louis non riesce a capirne il motivo.

“Uhm, no? Che problemi hai?” chiede, grattandosi il mento, “pensavo che Harry fosse la tua nuova persona preferita? Sorvolando sul fatto che tu l’abbia incontrato solo due volte… ogni volta che parliamo, ultimamente, cominci a vaneggiare.”

Il sospiro di Taylor è rumoroso, affannoso e inevitabilmente drammatico, quindi Louis attende la conseguente ramanzina, sebbene non abbia la più pallida idea del perché ne abbia bisogno.

“Louis,” dice lei.

Il suo tono gli fa capire che è in procinto di dirgli cos’è meglio per lui, che gli piaccia o no.

“Sì?”

“Mi piace Harry. _Lo sai_ che è così. Perché non dovrebbe? Quando siamo usciti quella sera, il modo in cui ti guardava era dannatamente adorabile. Era come se non riuscisse a decidere se volesse distruggerti o avvolgerti in una coperta e coccolarti.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, perché Taylor fa sempre quei ridicoli discorsi quando pensa che una delle sue fantasie da commedia romantica siano realizzabili. È già successo in passato. È successo quando Louis era solito scopare in giro e Taylor pensava che ogni ragazzo figo che si portava a casa fosse il suo futuro marito. Non sembrava mai prenderla bene quando Louis gli diceva che, sì, il figo numero dieci, o dodici, o diciannove, aveva un bell’uccello, ma non così bello da volerci mettere un anello attorno (grazie Beyoncé.)

“Taylor–”

“Non ho finito! Quindi, sì, adoro quel ragazzo e sono piuttosto certa di potermi fidare di lui per prendersi cura del mio miglior–”

“Non ho bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di me!” nega Louis con veemenza.

“Migliore amico,” continua Taylor, ignorandolo, “perché è ovvio che provi qualcosa per te…” Louis sbuffa una risata. Taylor lo ignora di nuovo, “è solo che non credo che sia una buona idea. Non adesso.”

“Perché?” chiede Louis, quasi con timore.

“Perché, Lou,” sbotta lei, esasperata, “hai appena chiuso con Duncan e sei palesemente in un momento di fragilità.” Louis sbuffa, agitandosi quando Taylor riprende con, “oh, chiudi il becco, non dirmi che non hai già guardato ‘Le pagine della nostra vita’ almeno due volte.”

“Va be’, e pure se fossero successe un po’ di cose?” borbotta Louis, l’irritazione che recede nel sentire della musica in lontananza.

Harry sta ascoltando Vance Joy. Louis non si rende nemmeno conto di non aver sentito la risposta di Taylor fino a che quest’ultima non urla il suo nome, esasperata.

“Louis? Louis! Ma mi stai ascoltando?”

“Uhm…”

“Lo prendo come un no,” dice Taylor con un tono ferito, che svanisce quando sospira di nuovo, questa volta con sconforto, “guarda, amore, sarò diretta e coincisa. Harry è ovviamente bellissimo, tu sei bellissimo, e lo sai cosa succede quando due persone bellissime finiscono a stretto contatto?”

Louis sogghigna tra sé.

“Danno inizio a una loro comune esclusiva e impediscono a chiunque altro di unirsi alla loro società altamente superiore e solo-per-persone-bellissime?”

“Scopano!” esclama Taylor, ignorando il suo commento, “finiscono a letto insieme. Fanno le cosacce, fanno sesso, fornicano, hanno rapporti, copulano, fanno sveltine, scappatelle… okay, ho esaurito le opzioni, cos’altro?”

“Chiavare… hai dimenticato chiavare. Voi Americani, sul serio,” la prende in giro Louis, “come avrà mai fatto Calvin a capire che volessi farlo con lui?”

“Smettila di distrarmi.”

“Sei tu quella che–”

“Il punto è, Lou,” il suo tono ora è zuccheroso, com’è sempre quando sa di essere in procinto di farlo magistralmente incazzare, “che se ti fotti Harry, la situazione ti fotterà il cervello. E anche quello di Harry.”

“Non sono–”

“Sì, amore, ho capito. Ho capito che non pensi che succederà. Scommetto che non ti sei ancora reso conto quanto tu sia attratto da lui. È questo il problema, Lou. Non sei pronto ad affrontare i tuoi sentimenti per lui, e fino a che non lo sarai, non puoi permettere che accada nulla. Perché quello sarà il momento in cui diventerà tutto un casino. Ti conosco, amore, e so che se ti ci butterai prima di essere pronto, finirai per scappare via urlando quando le cose diventeranno serie. Spezzerai il cuore di quel povero ragazzo, e sembra così adorabile. Ancora peggio, spezzerai anche il tuo nel processo.”

“Taylor,” dice Louis con voce calma, la gola bloccata dall’improvviso rigonfiamento del suo cuore. È toccato dalla sua preoccupazione, per quanto superflua, “non ho intenzione di spezzargli o spezzarmi il cuore, perché non provo assolutamente niente per lui, indipendentemente dal fatto che ne sia attratto. Non accadrà nulla, te lo prometto. Posso resistere a Harry Styles, okay?”

“Okay…” dice Taylor, chiaramente scettica, “ma non dire che non ti avevo avvertito.”

“Cosa potrà mai succedere di tanto orribile?” chiede Louis, ignorando i ricordi della doccia e del mare… “non è che sta cercando di corteggiarmi o qualcosa del genere.”

 

**

 

Louis sarebbe giustificato nel pensare che Harry stia cercando di corteggiarlo. Non che pensi che abbia un qualsiasi tipo di interesse romantico nei suoi confronti. È solo che quella prima settimana di convivenza gli è entrata sottopelle più di quanto voglia ammetterlo, e Harry è cambiato in maniera notevole ora che vivono insieme senza Duncan nelle loro vite.

 Comincia tutto la prima notte che Louis trascorre lì, con un’occhiata che dura un secondo di troppo quando Harry allunga una mano e intreccia le loro dita per nessuna ragione del cazzo. Certo, ormai si sono tenuti per mano molto più di quanto probabilmente avrebbero fatto due amici platonici, ma è come se ci fosse sempre un bisogno… un desiderio di conforto e di calma. Sono solo loro due, seduti sul divano a guardare XFactor con le mani intrecciate, mentre Harry tamburella con le dita sul dorso di quella di Louis per nessun motivo apparente. Louis si sente accaldato, e non in senso positivo. Le parole di Taylor incombono nella sua testa, costantemente presenti nonostante i suoi tentativi di liberarsene.

“Grazie, Haz,” si ritrova a dire, le corde vocali così gonfie da bloccargli le parole in gola, “grazie per avermi permesso di stare con te.”

Harry sposta lo sguardo dalla TV e gli sorride, con le fossette profonde e gli occhi brillanti. I ricci sono tenuti indietro da una bandana viola e bianca e la camicia con la stessa fantasia è aperta fino all’ombelico, esponendo il contorno della sua farfalla e quella serie di addominali illegali. Non è giusto. Non è giusto che Louis debba vedere quella scultura angelica ed essere confinato al suo lato del divano. In quel momento, può ammetterlo… non gli dispiacerebbe essere scopato da Harry, e in realtà non gli dispiacerebbe nemmeno scoparselo lui stesso.

I suoi occhi sono attratti dalle enormi mani di Harry e dalle sue labbra morbide e carnose, che starebbero benissimo attorno alla sua erezione. Louis non è un perfetto idiota, quindi sì, riesce a immaginare una notte passata a cavalcare Harry contro il materasso, col sudore a scivolare sulle sue tempie mentre geme piano e a lungo. D’altro canto, anche se percepisce che potrebbe essere diverso con Harry… che il sesso potrebbe riaccendere la passione invece che riaffermare il potere, quando mai il sesso è stato così per lui? Non negli ultimi tre anni, o almeno non quando Duncan non era dell’umore adatto. Anche in quei momenti, c’era sempre quella paura che l’interruttore potesse scattare e che Louis potesse ritrovarsi con la gola bloccata da un cazzo e il respiro mozzato.

Harry sembra diverso, questo è certo… ma Duncan non era forse stato un tempo l’uomo gentile che gli sistemava un cuscino sotto il bacino e lo leccava fino a fargli vedere le stelle? Harry non è Duncan, questo lo sa perfettamente, ma non significa che Louis non farebbe il più grande errore della sua vita aspettandosi che non ci siano problemi. Eppure, è una rottura stare seduto lì e sapere di non poter continuare quel che avevano interrotto sulla spiaggia quella sera. Non è solo il rischiare che le cose possano non essere paradisiache come immagina Louis. Si tratta del fatto che a Harry non fosse chiaramente piaciuto quanto a Louis, quando l’aveva spinto via e gli aveva detto qualcosa riguardo al fatto che sarebbe stato strano se si fossero masturbati a vicenda. Si tratta del fatto che Louis non prova niente per Harry oltre l’amicizia, quindi perché rischiare di rovinare tutto?

“Non c’è di che,” dice Harry, portandosi le dita intrecciate alla bocca.

Bacia delicatamente appena sotto il pollice di Louis, e quest’ultimo si agita sul posto, morendo dalla voglia di tirar via le dita. Perché ogni singolo tocco viaggia come una scossa attraverso tutti i nervi del suo corpo, sfrigolando nello spostarsi? Perché ogni singolo tocco all’improvviso sembra molto più intimo, ora che Duncan non è più nella sua vita?

“Quando mi hai detto di non voler stare da solo, sapevo di non volerti neanche io da solo, e quindi perché non stare con me? Amo averti qui, Lou, davvero.”

“Anche quando mangio tutti i tuoi biscotti e prendo in giro le tue tazze?”

Gli occhi di Harry luccicano, e gli angoli della bocca si sollevano ancora di più quando avvolge il pollice attorno a quello più piccolo di Louis e lo stringe.

“Anche quando fai quelle cose, sì.”

“Sei facile da soddisfare,” osserva Louis.

“Così dicono,” dice Harry facendogli l’occhiolino.

Louis ridacchia e infila i piedi tra i cuscini del divano.

“Non duri tanto, allora, Styles?”

Harry butta la testa all’indietro e scoppia a ridere, i ricci a scivolargli sul collo in morbide ciocche che implorano di essere toccate e avvolte attorno alle dita di Louis. Louis non si muove di un centimetro. È troppo impegnato a cercare di chiudere la bocca, perché la mano di Harry sta distrattamente vagabondando dal suo stomaco fino al capezzolo destro, coprendolo completamente e _cazzo_ , Louis è follemente geloso di quella mano.

“Mmh,” bofonchia Harry nel raddrizzare la testa, osservando Louis da capo a piedi così tanto intenzionalmente da fargli seccare la gola, “dipende dal ragazzo. Dipende da quanto è figo. Se è davvero figo, riuscirei anche a fotterlo in tutti i modi possibili prima di averne abbastanza. Affonderei dentro di lui per ore prima di cedere.”

Louis comincia a tremare fino al midollo, e Harry lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi, con uno scintillio così acceso da fargli ribaltare lo stomaco. Non riesce a capire se quel che vede nello sguardo di Harry sia puro umorismo o puro desiderio. Qualsiasi cosa sia, fa incespicare Louis nelle sue stesse parole come un imbarazzante e perfetto idiota.

“Tu… tu sei… non puoi resistere per ore, Styles. Ma finiscila.”

Harry solleva un sopracciglio e continua a stringere la mano di Louis, mentre si sposta appena sul divano e si china verso di lui, gli occhi sulla sua bocca. Il respiro di Louis comincia a farsi pesante, i piedi che si irrigidiscono sul divano mentre la mano libera di Harry gli avvolge un lato del viso.

“Scommettiamo?”

Louis espira bruscamente, gli occhi sbarrati nel cercare di placare il battito martellante nel suo petto e bloccare l’afflusso di sangue tra le gambe. È l’espressione sorpresa nel viso di Harry che lo tira fuori dal suo stordimento e lo aiuta a recuperare l’autocontrollo. Lo stesso Harry appare decisamente sorpreso, le sopracciglia inarcate e la bocca spalancata. Non si aspettava una risposta, realizza Louis con vergogna. È evidente che Harry pensasse che sarebbe stato divertente prenderlo in giro e flirtare con lui, ma non… non in modo serio.

Sorprendentemente, Louis constata che l’idea non gli piace poi così tanto. Perché Harry _non_ lo vuole? Perché non è attratto da Louis nel modo in cui Louis è attratto da lui, e perché Louis in quel momento sta cercando di trattenere l’impulso di saltargli addosso? Non è giusto, cazzo… e poi Harry scoppia a ridere, ritirandosi nel suo lato del divano con un’espressione divertita agli angoli della bocca. Louis potrebbe semplicemente prenderlo a pugni, prenderlo a pugni per essere così poco toccato dalla situazione.

Quindi sì, Louis potrebbe essere perdonato per aver pensato che Harry sia diverso con lui ora… che probabilmente stia mirando all’autocontrollo di Louis di proposito. Ma sa anche che per Harry, non c’è differenza tra quella situazione e, diciamo, FIFA. Alla fine è tutto fatto per divertirsi, senza un preciso obiettivo in mente. A Louis sta bene. Sul serio.

O _stava_ bene. Questo finché le cose non sono diventate sempre più intense da quel momento in poi. Il giovedì di quella settimana, il loro secondo giorno di convivenza, Harry lo sveglia con la colazione più lussuosa che gli sia mai stata preparata. Incluse anche le elaborate colazioni che Duncan gli preparava dopo essersi addormentato “per sbaglio” in ufficio. _Per sbaglio un paio di palle_ , pensa Louis tra sé mentre osserva i piatti sparsi sul tavolo, stracolmi di cibo allettante e delizioso. Ci sono tre diversi tipi di uova (strapazzate, sode e fritte), tutti fumanti. Louis si chiede dove Harry nasconda il suo aiutante segreto. Per non parlare della montagna di bacon croccante, la torre di pancake con sciroppo d’acero che sgocciola perfettamente dai lati e due diversi tipi di cereali (cornflakes e Froot Loops.)

“Cristo santo, dimenticavo,” dice Harry, saltando su dalla sedia e incespicando goffamente verso la cucina.

Quando ritorna, ha con sé una teiera cinese a fiori e due piccole tazze da tè su un vassoio di metallo. Ha l’aspetto di una casalinga riccia e muscolosa, ed è stranamente attraente.

“Dimmi che stai scherzando.”

Harry solleva lo sguardo su di lui da sotto le sopracciglia scure, confuso, imbronciandosi quel tanto che basta per stringere le corde del cuore di Louis.

“ _I’m a little teapot_ ,” canta Louis, stonando di proposito nel tentativo di scacciare quel broncio.

L’espressione di Harry muta dal contrariato all’affascinato. Quando passa accanto a Louis per aggirare il tavolo, infila le dita tra i suoi capelli e le fa scorrere fino alla sua nuca, stringendo piano. Lo stomaco di Louis di certo _non_ si ribalta e le sue ciglia _non_ fremono.

“Era di mia nonna,” dice Harry, accarezzando l’oggetto e sorridendo con affetto, un certo senso di orgoglio nei suoi occhi quando Louis prende posto di fronte a lui. “Non l’ho mai conosciuta, ma mi piace pensare che saremmo stati migliori amici. Mio padre non è mai andato d’accordo con lei perché era più interessata ai giardini piuttosto che all’espansione delle nostre proprietà. Mi rende più che mai certo che le avrei voluto un gran bene, sai? Mi chiedo solo se sarebbe stato lo stesso per lei.”

Ora Louis si sente ancora più uno stronzo per averlo preso in giro. Harry è un tesoro, così prezioso che Louis farebbe qualsiasi cosa per cancellare quella piega triste nelle sue labbra e farlo sorridere.

“Haz, questa colazione è davvero incredibile,” dice con leggerezza, allungando poi una mano per coprire quella di Harry sulla teiera, “vuoi che versi un po’ di tè, tesoro?”

Harry lo lascia afferrare la teiera, guardandolo con chiaro stupore quando Louis mormora, quasi tra sé, “tua nonna ti avrebbe amato, Harold. Come sarebbe possibile il contrario?”

Mangiano in relativo silenzio, ma i piedi nudi di Louis finiscono intrappolati tra quelli più grandi di Harry, avvolti in morbida lana, e i loro occhi si sfiorano la pelle a vicenda ogni volta che l’altro non sta guardando. È innegabile che la situazione faccia cose strane agli intestini di Louis, ma non riesce a interpretare Harry. Persino quando trova il coraggio di incrociare lo sguardo intenso che sente diretto nella sua direzione, ci sono così tante domande in sospeso nei suoi occhi. Il crescente desiderio di Louis di conoscere i pensieri di Harry muta lentamente nel volergli tirare fuori a forza una reazione.

Quando Harry è in procinto di uscire per andare a scattare delle foto a una festa di compleanno, Louis lo ferma vicino alla porta e lo spinge con forza contro il muro. Harry lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati e un sorriso nervoso e sorpreso. Indossa un paio di jeans strappati e un pullover, meraviglioso contro le punte nere delle rondini, i peli scuri a contrastare allo stesso modo con lo schema di colori chiari. Un lungo ciondolo con una croce è appeso al collo e indossa tanti e svariati anelli quanti le sue dita permettono. È terribilmente bizzarro e assolutamente meraviglioso. _Enfasi sul ‘meraviglioso’_ , aggiunge tardivamente Louis tra sé.

“Qualcosa non va, Lou?” chiede Harry, mentre con il pollice gli accarezza dal mento fino al punto dietro l’orecchio.

La dolcezza nella sua voce e la tenerezza del suo tocco fanno venire i brividi a Louis. Poi gli occhi di Harry si posano sulla sua canottiera scura e sul modo in cui gli ricade sul corpo, esponendogli il petto e i lati del busto… il modo in cui scivola sulla parte destra, rivelando il suo capezzolo rosa. Harry trascina i denti sulle labbra, mordendo forte, e Louis ne ha abbastanza di questa tortura. Posa una mano sulla vita del ragazzo, ed è come se gli avessero sollevato un grosso macigno d’ansia dal petto. È così straordinario toccarlo e ancor di più, permettersi di _sentire_ ogni tocco. Fluisce attraverso il suo corpo, una deliziosa sensazione che gli inonda il cuore e blocca le voci ciniche nella sua testa. La mano scivola dal fianco di Harry fin quasi alla sua ascella e Harry ripete il suo nome con un tono leggermente più incerto, “Lou?”

C’è una farfalla nel petto di Louis. Sta dispiegando le ali per la prima volta, pronta a volare, e quando Louis allunga il pollice, sfregando delicatamente il punto dove sa che si trova il capezzolo di Harry, la farfalla spicca il volo. Harry inspira bruscamente, e quando Louis sfrega di nuovo lo stesso punto, sibila tra i denti e gli afferra il polso per fermarlo.

“Louis,” dice con un tono basso e pericoloso, gli occhi che penetrano quelli di Louis così in profondità che il ragazzo teme gli abbia bruciato il cranio. “Non credo che giocare con i capezzoli sia molto più appropriato dello strusciarsi nudi in acqua.”

Harry lo vuole. Louis non è mai stato così sicuro. I sentimenti sono tutta un’altra storia, e Louis non vuole analizzare quel che lo aspetta appena sotto il suo immediato desiderio. Non ha il coraggio di impegnarsi ad espandere quel sentimento, quando, con ogni possibilità, il suo desiderio per qualcosa di un po’ più intimo potrebbe non essere ricambiato. Ignora il ronzio nelle sue vene e si occupa del calore che gli scorre attraverso. Non riesce a capire _quanto_ Harry lo voglia e in che modo, ma Louis sa che in quel momento è così. Sa che qualunque sia la forza che li sta spingendo l’uno verso l’altro e che sta scorrendo nel suo sangue, è in corso allo stesso modo anche in Harry. _Mi vuole_ , registra di nuovo Louis, scioccato. Quel sesso che cammina, quel tesoro d’uomo con la spavalderia di Mick Jagger e lo sguardo da rubacuori vuole _lui_. _Louis_. Louis non sa bene cosa gli sia preso e perché, proprio in quel momento, quell’altra vita che ha vissuto per i tre anni precedenti impallidisca di fronte a quel che sta accadendo dentro di lui, ma in qualche modo è così. In qualche modo ogni livido, segno di un’unghia, lacrima o insulto scivola via, lasciando solo il desiderio e la speranza di essere desiderato da Harry-hipster-Styles.

“Scusami,” dice con voce strozzata, terribilmente vacillante. C’è una litania di “ _mi vuole, mi vuole, mi vuole…_ ” che rimbomba nella sua testa e ribalta il suo mondo nel processo, “Non intendevo–”

Harry gli prende all’improvviso le guance tra i palmi, gli occhi smeraldo colmi di rimorso. È anche arrossito da morire.

“Oh no, certo che no,” dice subito Harry, i pollici che sfiorano gli zigomi di Louis, “scusami tanto, Louis. Non so cosa mi… è solo che… non importa,” dice con un sospiro, scuotendo la testa e abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi nel lasciare la presa sul volto di Louis, “è meglio che vada.”

 _No. No, non è colpa tua, tesoro mio. Sono stato io… solo io._ Louis gli si butta addosso prima che Harry possa aprire la porta, lanciandogli le braccia attorno alla vita e seppellendo la testa sul suo petto fino a che anche le braccia di Harry si avvolgono attorno a lui, le mani a stringergli la nuca.

“Lou?”

Louis si solleva sulle punte e gli preme un bacio sul collo.

“Sei scemo,” sussurra, accarezzandogli i capelli, “e stupido,” la sua mano scivola dai ricci di Harry alla sua bocca, il pollice a sfiorargli il morbido labbro inferiore, “e se non fossi il mio coinquilino… ti ripudierei.”

Harry è fuori casa prima che Louis possa anche solo scusarsi per aver invaso il suo spazio personale. Louis ripensa allo sguardo che il ragazzo gli ha lanciato prima di uscire. Ripensa al momentaneo guizzo di orrore e disagio che ha intravisto nei suoi occhi, e quanto sia facile fraintendere il fatto che qualcuno possa essere attratto da te.

 _Mi vuole?_ Si chiede. Certo, Harry può anche essere scappato via perché non vuole semplicemente rovinare la loro amicizia, ma questo non spiega il terrore assoluto nei suoi occhi come se Louis l’avesse appena minacciato di decapitare il suo prezioso scarafaggio. Ovviamente, quello è il momento in cui il suddetto scarafaggio arriva trottando come un cavallo, sbattendo la testa contro la caviglia di Louis fino a che quest’ultimo non si arrende, accucciandosi con un sospiro per accarezzare la testa della piccola palla di pelo.

“Che ne pensi, Hugh?” chiede, grattandogli dietro l’orecchio e sorridendo quando comincia a fare le fusa, “credi che io piaccia almeno un po’ al tuo papà, piccolino?”

Hugh Grant continua a fare silenziosamente le fusa, così Louis allontana la mano, ottenendo, con un tempismo perfetto, un miagolio dalla bocca dello scarafaggio.

“A me sembra proprio un sì.”

 

Il buonumore di Louis dura poco. Per essere precisi, fino all’arrivo di un altro messaggio sul cellulare da parte di Duncan, mentre sta aspettando il suo terzo cliente della giornata al negozio.

_Spero che abbia ricevuto un bel cazzone in culo come Sash. O il coglione si è già reso conto di quanto tu sia deludente ?_

Louis si strozza con il tè. _Geloso… è solo geloso_ , dice a se stesso. _Non prendertela. Stai meglio, adesso_. Non è di nessun aiuto. Louis impreca e si curva in avanti, mentre i suoi occhi cominciano a riempirsi di lacrime e il corpo comincia a tremare. Come può, qualcuno che un tempo lo amava con tutta l’anima, odiarlo così tanto? Come può, qualcuno che un tempo si accoccolava dietro di lui a letto e gli lasciava baci sui capelli, volerlo ferire così? È davvero così difficile innamorarsi, o è solo troppo difficile _rimanere_ innamorati di lui? Louis sente come se il suo petto si stia per spaccare in due. Ma certo che Harry non lo vuole, cazzo, e Louis probabilmente con la sua sceneggiata di quella mattina l’ha fatto scappare via per sempre. Harry gli dirà di fare le valigie, questo è poco ma sicuro. Sarà gentile al riguardo, tutto, “Mi dispiace che non abbia funzionato,” e, “è diventata una situazione troppo imbarazzante,” ma non ci penserà due volte a sbattere la porta in faccia a Louis, e Dio solo sa quanto Louis se lo meriti. Ma come gli è saltato in testa di provarci con Harry in quel modo?

“Indovina chi è il tuo appuntamento di mezzogiorno e mezza?”

Louis alza la testa dal bancone e _ovviamente_ , per la sua fortuna del cazzo, è Harry… lì in piedi con il suo pullover color crema legato attorno alla vita e una maglietta dei Rolling Stones addosso, i capelli tirati indietro da una bandana bianca e nera. È adorabile, intoccabile, e all’improvviso… estremamente triste.

“Oh. Lou. Stai piangendo,” dice, incespicando sui propri piedi nella fretta di attraversare la stanza, “che è successo?”

“N… n… niente,” Louis tira su col naso, decisamente poco convincente, mentre lacrime di vergogna gli riempiono gli occhi. “Sto bene, Harry. Ch… ch… che ci fai qui?”

“Ho un appuntamento,” dice Harry con un tono normale, ma accarezzando le tempie di Louis con i pollici e infilando le altre dita tra i suoi capelli per massaggiargli la testa, “ho prenotato sotto falso nome… perché sono Bond. James Bond.” Harry agita le sopracciglia in maniera ridicola, ma i suoi occhi sono pascoli verdi che alleviano il forte dolore nel petto di Louis, “e volevo farti una sorpresa.”

“V-vuoi un altro tatuaggio?” riesce a chiedere Louis balbettando appena, il dolore quasi svanito del tutto grazie al tocco di Harry.

Harry lo osserva ora in maniera più seria, catturando le ultime lacrime con i pollici e accarezzandogli le guance.

“Vuoi dirmi che succede, tesoro?”

Il respiro gli si blocca nel petto al vezzeggiativo, ma non è abbastanza. Non è abbastanza da cancellare il dolore. Finge, in ogni caso. Finge di non star soffrendo per non essere all’altezza.

Scuote la testa e l’espressione di Harry si riempie di costernazione.

“Sto bene, giuro. Facciamo… sali sul lettino per me, amore.”

Harry esita, ma poi comincia a indietreggiare, tendendo le mani fino a trovare il bordo e issandosi sul lettino, gli occhi ancora su Louis.

“Allora, cos’avevi in mente?” chiede Louis.

Harry sembra allo stesso tempo compiaciuto e divertito, mentre la sua bocca si solleva agli angoli e gli occhi si restringono ai lati.

“Niente.”

“Prego?”

“Voglio che tu scelga qualcosa,” dice Harry, allungando una mano e dando un colpetto al naso di Louis, “per me.”

“Eh?” Louis strabuzza gli occhi, “no, Harry, non… non faccio queste cose. _No_.”

L’espressione di Harry si fa implorante quando afferra la maglietta di Louis e lo tira verso di sé.

“Dai, Lou,” piagnucola, il broncio in bella vista, “ti prego.”

Louis non cambierà idea. Si allontana da Harry, dando le spalle a quell’espressione stupidamente adorabile e spostandosi verso la panca per iniziare a ripulire dopo il suo ultimo cliente.

“Harry, questi cosi sono permanenti, cazzo, lo capisci? Cioè… lo sai quanto costa farli rimuovere? Per non parlare di quanto faccia male. Dimmi cosa vuoi e te lo faccio.”

Louis sobbalza quando le mani di Harry si posano sulle sue spalle e il ragazzo abbassa la testa per averla accanto a quella di Louis, il naso a sfiorargli la clavicola.

“Ti prego,” dice con una vocina, lasciando poi un bacio delicato contro la pelle di Louis, “ti prego, tesoro.”

“Smettila,” Louis espira attraverso il naso, spingendo via la testa di Harry con uno sbuffo più affettuoso che esasperato. “Smettila di leccarmi il culo, quando era ovvio che stamattina non volessi avere nulla a che fare con me.”

Louis riesce quasi a _sentire_ il cipiglio di Harry nel silenzio, e poi le braccia del ragazzo gli avvolgono i fianchi.

“È per questo che non vuoi farlo? È questo il problema?”

Harry lo afferra e lo gira, spingendolo contro il bancone. Louis si stringe il labbro inferiore tra le dita, tirandolo in fuori con agitazione, ma Harry gli allontana la mano e la blocca, l’altra mano a chiudersi attorno alla mascella di Louis.

“Non me ne sono andato perché volevo farlo, Louis.”

Louis sbuffa una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo, le parole di Duncan a risuonargli nelle orecchie mentre le guance si colorano dalla vergogna. Quand’è che Harry ha ottenuto il potere di ferirlo in quel modo?

“Oh, sul serio? Perché sembrava proprio così, invece.”

“Be’, magari hai frainteso,” dice Harry con gentilezza, il pollice a tracciare l’arco del collo di Louis.

È slealmente rilassante. Gli fa risalire la rabbia. Rabbia principalmente verso se stesso, perché Harry ha perfettamente ragione, ha frainteso.

“Sì esatto, perché pensavo–”

Il pollice di Harry è contro le sue labbra, a bloccare le sue parole, gli occhi divertiti ed eppure, in qualche modo, gentili e imploranti agli angoli. Ma come fa? Come riesce ad assomigliare a un angelo dai capelli ricci, con quelle labbra peccaminose, e _tutto il resto_ peccaminoso, sul serio? Lo confonde da morire.

“Amo il tuo essere insolente. Specialmente da New York… ma mi faresti la cortesia di ascoltarmi per un minuto?” chiede Harry, un luccichio negli occhi che fa capire a Louis che potrebbe essere del tutto consapevole dell’effetto provocato con la sua sincerità, “ti prego.”

“Forza, allora,” sospira Louis, mirando a un atteggiamento sprezzante nello schioccare le dita di fronte a Harry, “datti una mossa.”

Il sorrisetto di Harry è fin troppo compiaciuto, le fossette che fanno capolino… e Louis non inganna nessuno. Harry _sa_. Sa che tiene Louis in pugno quando lo tocca e lo implora in quel modo.

“Okay,” la mano di Harry scende sul suo fianco, stringendo appena, mentre gli occhi si fissano completamente su quelli di Louis. “Okay, allora, tu mi stavi toccando, va bene? Ed era bello. _Lo era_ , e mi piace il fatto che facciamo queste cose. Siamo amici platonici senza barriere tra noi, senza limiti da oltrepassare perché non ce ne siamo imposti. Ma…” Harry si morde con forza il labbro, e Louis attende che nuovi rifiuti si stabiliscano nel suo petto, “ma… ho i capezzoli sensibili, e tu li stavi toccando ed ero…” Harry arrossisce visibilmente, nascondendo gli occhi nel chinare la testa, i ricci a coprirgli il viso, “ero agitato. E poi tu ti sei avvicinato, eri così vicino e lo so… lo so che non significava niente, ma be’, il mio uccello non lo sapeva. E con quella canotta addosso, era…” Harry allarga le dita per aria, deglutendo visibilmente mentre i suoi occhi si trascinano sulla pelle esposta di Louis, “è tanto da affrontare. Tipo, _troppo_. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di averti fatto credere–”

Louis si avvolge attorno a Harry, scostandogli i ricci dagli occhi mentre lo abbraccia stretto.

“Haz… per caso ti ho già detto che sei il miglior coinquilino che abbia mai avuto?”

Harry scoppia a ridere, un po’ troppo forte e un po’ troppo sollevato, contro i suoi capelli.

“Lo dici solo perché ti ho preparato la colazione,” sussurra, la mano ad accarezzargli la schiena.

“Puoi dirlo forte,” Louis sospira e gli arruffa i capelli.

Harry borbotta, ma non fa niente per fermarlo. Ora chi è che tiene in pugno chi? _Prendi questo, Styles._

“Prendere cosa?”

“Oh,” Louis si tira indietro con una risata nervosa e le guance in fiamme, “niente.”

Harry scuote la testa, confuso, mentre si avvicina al lettino e ci si sdraia nuovamente, guardando Louis con aspettativa.

“Allora, hai intenzione di marchiarmi o no?”

Ci sono due modi per interpretarlo, ma Louis non si lascia innervosire dalla situazione, avvicinandosi a lui per guardarlo dall’alto con intensità.

“Solo se mi dici cosa vuoi, Styles.”

Il doppio senso è presente nella sua affermazione tanto quanto in quella di Harry, e Louis strizza appena gli occhi nello sforzo di non reagire.

“No, Louuuuis. _Lou_. Ascoltami,” dice Harry, sbattendo le ciglia verso Louis, già troppo bello di suo. “Mi fido di te. Credi che ti avrei chiesto di venire a vivere con me, se non fosse così? O che ti avrei fatto conoscere la mia famiglia dopo così poco tempo averti conosciuto? Voglio dire, mia madre è l’incarnazione del diavolo quando vuole esserlo. Credi che sarei stato d’accordo nel farti entrare in quella stanza d’hotel per vedere Duncan, sapendo quello che sapevo, sapendo perché fossimo davvero lì, se non avessi avuto fiducia in te?”

“Esatto!” lo supplica Louis, la voce al limite, “ti ho mentito, Harry, e che tu lo sapessi o no, il punto è che ti ho mentito per ottenere quello che volevo. Non che l’abbia ottenuto, alla fine, ma è solo che… Mi dispiace. Ho bisogno di dirtelo. Mi dispiace di averti mentito. _Dio_ ,” Louis scuote la testa, il respiro irregolare, “non hai la minima idea di quanto mi dispiaccia… ma non cambia quello che è successo… il che mi riporta al punto di partenza. Come puoi fidarti di me? Non puoi fidarti _minimamente_ di me, Harold.”

“Certo che posso, certo che mi fido,” dice Harry con la fronte aggrottata e il broncio nel labbro inferiore ingiustamente meraviglioso, “come potrei non farlo, ma ti sei visto? Sei così piccolo.”

[ndt. Louis dice “ _You can’t trust me as far as you can throw me, Harold,_ ” che è un modo di dire e si traduce con “ _Non puoi fidarti minimamente di me._ ” Ma Harry gli risponde, “ _And I could throw you pretty far. You’re so tiny,_ ” che letteralmente vuol dire “ _e potrei lanciarti piuttosto lontano. Sei così piccolo,_ ” ma in italiano, non essendoci corrispondenza, ho dovuto cambiare – inventarmi – tutta la risposta. You know me. J]

“Di questo passo, la finirai con un tatuaggio sul culo con su scritto ‘ _hipster dick only_ ’ con una freccia puntata tra le chiappe.”

Harry ridacchia, coprendosi la bocca con il pugno, e gli occhi di Louis si socchiudono solo un pochino a quella vista.

“Ehi,” dice Harry, le labbra a chiudersi nuovamente quando sorride, un pizzico più contenuto, e avvolge la mano attorno al fianco di Louis, “ti perdono, okay? Non c’è niente da perdonare, in realtà, perché non sono mai stato arrabbiato con te. Ho capito perché l’hai fatto e perché fosse importante. Ero solo preoccupato. Volevo solo il meglio per te. Lo voglio ancora, sai,” Harry gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo, e il battito di Louis è terribilmente irregolare, “e tutto quel che voglio è una piccola parte di te. Ti prego. Per questo voglio che sia tu a scegliere.”

“Perché?” chiede Louis, la bocca fin troppo secca, “perché vuoi una piccola parte di me?”

“Perché mi piace come lavora la tua mente,” commenta Harry senza pause, nessuna incertezza nella sua voce mentre curva un po’ di più le dita strette attorno a Louis.

 _Mi piace come lavora la tua mente_. Le parole riecheggiano e risuonano nel cervello di Louis, scacciando vecchie insicurezze e insulti sussurrati all’orecchio nel buio della propria camera. Nell’arco dei complimenti, è stato definito in qualsiasi modo alla luce del sole, da bellissimo a divertente a “Kimmy K senza la vagina.” Nessuno gli ha _mai_ detto che gli piace il modo in cui pensa. Nessuno ha mai riposto così tanta fiducia in lui, e all’improvviso sente un desiderio bruciante di guadagnarselo… di guadagnarsi quel posto sulla pelle di Harry e renderlo il suo tatuaggio preferito.

“Puoi farlo della grandezza che vuoi,” aggiunge Harry, come se sapesse che Louis è a un passo dal cedere, “e puoi farlo dove ti pare. Mi fido di te, Louis. Era da tanto tempo che non mi fidavo così tanto di qualcuno.”

Il respiro di Louis si blocca e Harry se ne accorge, posando la testa sulla propria spalla e osservandolo con quello che può essere solo descritto come puro affetto.

“Va bene,” dice Louis con un groppo in gola, “Ti farò un tatuaggio di mia creazione.”

Lo sguardo di Harry è eccitato e impaziente quando Louis si volta per preparare gli strumenti, la pelle che freme.

“Allora, dove vuoi farlo, Louis?”

“Sul fianco,” dice Louis senza riflettere, ma poi annuisce tra sé, perché è effettivamente il posto perfetto.

Louis passa i successivi venti minuti sul tatuaggio, ordinando a Harry di chiudere gli occhi con un, “ _zitto e chiudili, Styles… non voglio vedere la tua reazione fino a che non ho finito._ ” Quando finisce, Harry si raddrizza sul lettino, piegandosi sul proprio corpo per fissare con gli occhi sbarrati l’inchiostro impresso sul suo fianco, che curva leggermente verso la schiena.

“Ma è–” la voce di Harry è smorzata e piena di meraviglia.

“C’è scritto, ‘ ** _HT_** ’,” Louis trascina il pollice sulla pelle, tra le lettere nere in grassetto e la scritta più sottile in corsivo poco più in basso, “e sotto… _all the love .xx_.”

“Cosa–”

“Significa?” finisce Louis, e Harry annuisce con un movimento così rapido della testa da farlo assomigliare un sacco a uno di quei pupazzi con le teste a molla. “L’HT… significa…” Louis tiene lo sguardo sul pollice, che continua a tracciare la pelle d’avorio, la voce innegabilmente roca, “Harry Tomlinson.”

Louis sente il respiro di Harry bloccarsi, ma non ha ancora il coraggio di incrociare il suo sguardo, per paura di rivedere quello stesso disgusto e disagio che pensava di aver visto quella mattina.

“Per-perché ti ho promesso che saresti stato uno di noi,” si affretta a dire, incespicando sulle parole, “ma potrebbe… cioè, se è strano, potrebbe anche significare _Honorary Tomlinson_ o–”

“No,” la voce di Harry è strozzata e così flebile che quando Louis finalmente alza lo sguardo, Harry sta tremando per l’emozione, che scende sui suoi occhi in piogge iridescenti di vulnerabilità. “No,” ripete con più convinzione, “è Harry Tomlinson.”

Louis sorride e cerca di ignorare quella sensazione di calore a ostruirgli le arterie. Quell’ondata di calore per quell’uomo i cui vivaci occhi verdi gli ricordano una sorta di magico paese delle meraviglie. Louis cade in profondità nella tana del coniglio ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociano.

“O se le cose dovessero cambiare e tu… cioè, se tu cambiassi idea,” specifica Louis, le labbra piegate verso il basso al solo pensiero, “potresti dire alla gente che significa, tipo… tarantola pelosa, o…” [ndt. **_h_** _airy **t** arantula_] la proposta di Louis svanisce in un sorrisetto felice quando Harry ridacchia, gli occhi luminosi come Broadway, “questa ti è piaciuta, non è vero?”

Harry annuisce come un bimbo felice, e i suoi capelli sono così ricci e ribelli che Louis si ritrova a stringere il fianco nudo del ragazzo e guizzare in avanti per baciargli la tempia senza pensarci due volte. Harry non dice nulla, ma blocca la mano sul suo fianco con la propria e il suo sorriso si allarga, luminoso.

“Quindi,” dice, la voce profonda nel trascinare lo sguardo in quello di Louis, “e il resto, invece?”

“Oh,” gli occhi di Louis scivolano sulla seconda riga del tatuaggio, avendo dimenticato la sua presenza, “giusto. Uhm… è… è il modo in cui si firmano i bigliettini e le mail di famiglia e tu… tu concludi sempre i messaggi in quel modo, no? E così ho pensato, cioè…”

Perché Louis non riesce a spiccicare parola? Tra tutti, proprio in quel momento? Dopo aver tatuato il proprio cognome sul fianco di Harry. Questa è la parte per la quale si sente in imbarazzo… _sul serio? Ricomponiti, Tomlinson._ Forse è solo perché riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Harry penetrargli sul mento mentre è concentrato sull’interessantissimo soffitto. Riacquista l’autocontrollo, approcciando l’argomento da un diverso punto di vista.

“Lo sapevi che non ho mai voluto che Duncan prendesse il mio cognome?”

Sposta nuovamente lo sguardo su Harry, che come previsto, lo sta osservando con un cipiglio confuso, mentre tira su il mento per osservare Louis. “Perché no?”

“Perché non è mai andato d’accordo con loro,” gli occhi di Harry si colmano di sconcerto, come se non avesse davvero idea chi siano “loro” a cui Louis si riferisce. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma in maniera affettuosa… sempre in maniera troppo affettuosa, “la mia famiglia,” chiarisce, “non è mai andato d’accordo con la mia famiglia. Ma non ci ha neanche mai provato, sai? Non voleva mai stare lì con me… non ha mai capito perché _io_ volessi stare lì. Aveva sempre una scusa per andarsene prima o per non venire affatto. Sempre qualcosa di meglio. Credo che provasse per la mia famiglia quel che provava per me. Non era semplicemente interessato.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry appare affranto, “mi dispiace così tanto. Ti meriti molto di più. Qualcuno che ami la tua famiglia quanto la ami tu, qualcuno che veda quanto tieni a loro e che si goda ogni istante, perché sei _tu_ , perché sono le tue origini e, ah… che ho detto? Perché mi stai guardando così?”

“ _Questo_ , Haz,” dice Louis con un mezzo sorriso, “questo è il motivo per cui tu sei un Tomlinson in un modo in cui lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere. Questo è il motivo per cui ho scritto ‘all the love’ sotto le iniziali… perché tu vedi la famiglia dal nostro stesso punto di vista, nonostante non ne abbia mai avuta una _intera_. Lo so che hai Gems, ma questa è una sorta di alternativa. Questo è per farti capire che ovunque sarai e qualsiasi cosa starai facendo… ogni volta che ti sentirai perduto o che i tuoi genitori ti faranno sentire piccolo e indesiderato… questo è per farti capire che hai noi. Hai tutto l’amore del mondo da parte della mia famiglia. Lo so che li hai incontrati solo due volte, ma _Dio mio_ , ho visto il modo in cui mia mamma ti guarda, e Lottie… non riuscivo neanche a contare le stelle nei suoi occhi.”

“Lou…”

Harry gli sta tirando il bordo della canottiera, ma Louis non ha finito. Infila le mani tra i ricci di Harry e comincia a grattargli la testa, un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

“Mia madre mi ha sempre detto, ‘Se sei libero dentro, sei libero fuori’.”

Louis deglutisce, perché in quei giorni la lezione che gli ha impartito lo tocca da vicino, ma ci passa sopra, determinato a dare a Harry almeno la metà di quel che il ragazzo gli ha dato nelle precedenti settimane.

“Quando andavo a scuola, ero un ragazzo casinista e indomabile, e lei avrebbe solo voluto tirarmi il collo per tutte le stupidaggini che facevo. Non mi accontentavo mai di quello che avevo, sai? Volevo avventura e splendore, e che tutto fosse in Technicolor. Non capivo quanto fossi fortunato ad avere una mamma che mi amava in quel modo, e una casa quasi sempre piena di risate, e brillante a causa dei glitter che usavano le mie sorelle nei loro primi esperimenti con i trucchi.”

Harry sembra così commosso dalle sue parole, eppure irrimediabilmente triste, le ciglia a gettare ombre sulle guance mentre osserva il suo nuovo tatuaggio, sfiorandolo con le dita con uno sguardo malinconico. Louis sente la gola e il cuore stringersi, e tutto quel che vuole è veder spuntare quelle fossette.

“Sentivo di aver bisogno, e forse di meritarmi, qualcosa di più. Ma un giorno mia madre si è seduta con me e mi ha detto, “stai girando in tondo perché non sai cosa vuoi. Se sei libero dentro, sei libero fuori, Boo. Quando avrai capito quel che vuoi e quel che desideri davvero… quando ti sarai accettato per ciò che sei… il mondo attorno a te diventerà una ricchezza.” E aveva ragione. Quella donna ci aveva maledettamente azzeccato, perché quando poi ho cominciato a viaggiare e ho scoperto la mia passione per l’arte, ho trovato quella libertà nella mia anima, e da quel momento è stato tutto infinitamente più bello.

“Può sembrare stupido… persino forzato, ma tu hai tutto questo, Harry. Ce l’hai in un modo in cui io non ce l’ho… non più. Perché non so cosa voglio. Non so se sono a posto con me stesso, ma ti guardo e so per certo che tu lo sei. E quindi io… quindi spero di poterlo essere, di poter essere come te e di poter,” Louis prende un respiro profondo, “cambiare… e se tu mi puoi dare il tuo esempio, io posso darti uno spazio nella mia famiglia per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Perché quello è il tuo posto. Il tuo posto è con le persone che sanno quanto tu sia eccezionale, Harry. Harry Tomlinson. O…” Louis arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, “cioè, sei comunque uno Styles. Harry Styles-Tomlinson o Tomlinson-Styles o–”

Louis sussulta e strilla, sorpreso, quando le braccia di Harry si chiudono attorno a lui in un abbraccio improvviso, facendolo cadere su di lui. Poi le labbra di Harry si muovono contro la sua gola, lasciando una scia di baci fino alla mascella, e il grido sorpreso si trasforma in una debole risatina, mentre Harry gli stuzzica la barba con le labbra morbide.

“Harry,” Louis ridacchia, spingendo le spalle di Harry, “Harry, _smettila_.”

Harry si limita a stringere le braccia attorno a Louis, strofinando il naso contro il suo mento. Louis riesce a sentire il sorriso di Harry contro la sua pelle. Quando finalmente si scosta, Louis lo osserva dall’altro con un’espressione meravigliata.

“Harold, stai… stai piangendo?”

Harry scuote la testa con veemenza, sebbene la bocca sia piegata in un sorriso commosso e le ciglia siano fin troppo lucide per non essere bagnate. I suoi occhi sembrano due dipinti verdi su tela, traslucidi e brillanti di felicità. È una felicità più nascosta e profonda, che si deposita sulle sue fossette e solleva gli angoli dei suoi occhi.

“No,” Harry nega, la voce esile e roca, “Solo che…” si raddrizza leggermente sul lettino e si guarda attorno, “dove tieni le cipolle?”

Louis scoppia a ridere e gli sfiora l’angolo dell’occhio, raccogliendo le lacrime con il pollice.

“Ti ho conciato per le feste, eh?” dice, ammiccando.

“Chiudi il becco, Tomlinson.”

“Attento a come parli, Styles.”

Gli occhi di Harry brillano quando infila il dito nel passante della cintura di Louis e lo tira a sé. Con l’altra mano, sfiora l’ _HT_ sul suo fianco.

“Non lo sai?” dice, tutto il viso contratto in un sogghigno, “mi chiamano Tomlinson, adesso.”

E _fanculo_ … fanculo la stupida decisione di Louis, perché dannazione, il suono del suo nome gli fa mancare il respiro. Non ci si abituerà tanto presto. Risuona nella sua mente come una sirena… avvertendolo, richiamandolo… facendogli sapere che non può sfuggire alla sua fantasia riccia e dagli occhi verdi per sempre. _Harry Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson._ È un battito nelle profondità del suo petto.

 

**

 

Il giorno seguente è quello in cui le cose prendono una piega inaspettata, e Louis si ritrova a chiedersi se Taylor ci avesse visto giusto. Sentimenti. Il termine sembra ancora troppo grande per avvolgergli la mente, ma c’è decisamente… qualcosa. C’è un calore nelle sue vene che non può negare sia collegato alla presenza di Harry.

Certo, Harry è meraviglioso in tutti i suoi aspetti, e se ci fosse una lista, non ci sarebbero elementi non spuntati, ma non è così che funziona, giusto? Di certo Louis non è pronto per innamorarsi di nuovo. Non dopo tutto quello che ha passato. Non quando c’è una parte di lui che desidera ancora fare tutto il possibile per dimostrare a Duncan che lui è ancora lì, ed è degno. Non è pronto. Louis non è pronto ad arrendersi ai formicolii nei piedi e al modo in cui la sua bocca si tira in un sorriso per Harry, così come non fa per il resto del mondo. Non è pronto al modo in cui si sente senza fiato quando i suoi occhi vagano sulla bocca di Harry, o quanto gli pizzichi la gola per il desiderio di infilarsi nel letto di Harry e accoccolarsi al suo fianco. Non è pronto ai baci accesi e alle lingue che danzano l’una attorno all’altra, umide e morbide. Non è pronto ad accucciarsi tra le sue cosce, e non è pronto al gemito, “ _Louis, tesoro,_ ” sussurrato contro l’orecchio. Non è pronto. Non può esserlo. Fa ancora incubi su Duncan e si addormenta con gli occhi umidi. Poco importa che a volte, mentre sta scivolando nel sonno, giura di sentire un sospiro affranto e una mano delicata ad accarezzargli i capelli. È troppo. Troppo, troppo presto, eppure… eppure si ritrova spinto fino al limite e con un desiderio ardente di qualcosa di più. Si ritrova le mani tese per toccare posti che non dovrebbe, la mente a un passo dalla realtà che non è più così sicuro di poter negare. Si ritrova la pelle vibrante dallo sforzo di trattenersi… lo sforzo di contenere il suo desiderio. È quel giovedì che Louis si ritrova a gemere interiormente e riflettere, mentre si tira indietro i capelli per contrastare le proprie emozioni e tenere a bada i persistenti istinti.

Louis quella mattina incespica nel bagno con gli occhi ancora chiusi, il petto nudo e i capelli completamente arruffati. Si sfila i boxer con un gemito, infilandosi poi nella doccia. Viene accolto dalla vista di un ragazzo nudo. Un uomo nudo, più che altro. Il suo uccello si ingrossa e si raddrizza all’istante, mentre il getto d’acqua gli colpisce solo i piedi e lui fissa con gli occhi sbarrati l’hipster fradicio e bellissimo di fronte a lui.

“Oops,” squittisce, sorreggendosi con entrambe le mani ai lati della doccia per assicurarsi che le sue gambe non cedano, “Harry, Dio, mi–”

“Ciao,” Harry ridacchia, aprendo gli occhi, e gli si avvicina in modo da non essere più sotto il getto, l’acqua che scivola dai suoi ricci e dalla sua pelle muscolosa, “sei ancora mezzo addormentato, Lou? Non hai sentito la doccia?”

Louis non riesce a ingoiare. Diamine, gli piacerebbe davvero ingoiare lo– _cazzo no, off topic_. O forse no? La sua bocca è così asciutta e Harry è così vicino che sarebbe fin troppo facile per Louis avvolgergli una mano attorno al collo e attirarlo a sé in un bacio appassionato. Louis studia con attenzione le forme del viso di Harry, così da non essere tentato di abbassare lo sguardo e studiare la curva oscena del suo uccello.

“No,” dice con voce roca, “no, non ho sentito la doccia. Vado–”

Louis gesticola verso l’esterno della doccia e fa un passo indietro, ma Harry gli afferra il polso, lo sguardo da cerbiatto e le ciglia bagnate a dipingere di scuro i contorni dei suoi occhi. È troppo bello per essere legale, e quando traccia una vena sul polso di Louis, il ragazzo comincia a farfugliare cose senza senso… o forse _con_ un senso, perché mentre osserva Harry in tutto il suo nudo splendore, la sua mente comincia a formare dei sussurri rozzi e sensuali. _Ti voglio dentro di me. Ti prego._

“No,” dice Harry, la bocca piegata in un mezzo sorriso. Louis sta ancora disperatamente tentando di avere una qualche parvenza di calma, quando Harry allunga una mano per sfregargli il labbro superiore con il polpastrello, “già che sei qui, tanto vale che mi lavi la schiena.”

Ma quello non è mica l’uomo che si era opposto così irrazionalmente al fare il bagno nudi? Era stato Louis a convincerlo.

Con quel mezzo sorriso ad annebbiargli la vista, Harry si volta e posa le mani contro il muro, i bicipiti rigonfi e il suo culetto di velluto sollevato verso Louis. Louis vuole metterci le mani sopra… e le dita dentro. Vuole assaggiarlo… trascinare la lingua ruvida dentro Harry e sentirgli le cosce sode tremare attorno alla sua testa. _Cazzo_.

Louis afferra il sapone dal ripiano con le dita tremanti e comincia a insaponare Harry. Fa scorrere le mani sulle scapole e su tutta la sua schiena, massaggiando distrattamente i muscoli tesi sotto le dita abili mentre l’acqua lava via la schiuma. Quando Harry tira indietro la testa ed emette un verso gutturale, Louis gli si avvicina, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita. Si china in avanti e gli lascia un bacio sulla scapola, seguito da uno sul punto sensibile del suo collo, appena sotto la mandibola. Harry viene scosso da un brivido, e poggia la testa sulla spalla di Louis, mentre quest’ultimo fa scorrere il pollice sulla sua bocca morbida.

“Grazie,” dice Harry con dolcezza, e Louis deve concentrarsi per non baciarlo o eccitarsi quando il suo uccello sfiora inavvertitamente la sua natica sinistra.

“Sei bello,” gli dice Louis, sentendo i muscoli dello stomaco di Harry contrarsi con il suo respiro, “più bello di qualsiasi uomo nudo con cui mi sia mai fatto la doccia.”

Harry sbatte le palpebre, la bocca dischiusa. I suoi occhi verdi sembrano completamente in tilt, confusi, ma… speranzosi, come se volesse chiedere ma non avesse il coraggio di imporsi ai pensieri privati di Louis.

“Compreso Duncan,” aggiunge Louis senza neanche un minimo di amaro in bocca.

Un timido rossore gli avvolge la pelle, mentre Harry lo osserva, completamente meravigliato.

“Lou.”

La sua voce è pregna di emozioni, tutta roca e perfetta e così, così commossa. _Merita di saperlo_ , pensa Louis, _anche se non posso dirgli quanto mi faccia male non baciarlo, questo posso dirglielo._ Louis non ha più certezze in questo momento, ma _è_ certo di quanto sia incantevole quell’uomo con gli occhi da Bambi e le gambe da giraffa. Specialmente quando è nudo e bagnato.

“Ti aspetto fuori,” dice Louis con difficoltà, ogni vena del suo corpo tesa dal desiderio di premere Harry contro il muro e strusciarsi contro di lui, “Vado a prepararti una tazza di tè.”

Harry gli sorride con dolcezza, gli occhi che ancora gridano parole che Louis non riesce a comprendere. Louis si volta ed esce dalla doccia, senza vergognarsi affatto della vista che sta sicuramente offrendo a Harry. Si rimette i boxer fin troppo stretti ed esce dal bagno, sperando di non aver immaginato il suono esilarante di Harry che sbatte la testa contro il muro, gemendo, “Signore, abbi pietà.”

Una volta vestiti, Harry con un paio di pantaloni kaki e una camicia di jeans arrotolata fino ai gomiti, e Louis con un paio di jeans strappati e una canottiera nera, quest’ultimo torna nel bagno per sistemarsi i capelli. Harry gli grida che sta uscendo qualche minuto più tardi, e Louis ritiene sia sicuro recuperare l’eyeliner dalla tasca… l’eyeliner per cui prima era sgattaiolato nuovamente di nascosto nel suo appartamento e che aveva infilato nei jeans mentre Harry finiva la doccia. Quando Louis aveva fatto le valigie, aveva preso solo lo stretto necessario, sapendo che in casa di Harry ci fosse a malapena spazio per le sue cose e che ci fossero buone possibilità che Duncan avrebbe passato almeno un’altra settimana con il suo amante clandestino – o non così clandestino.

Esce dal bagno cantando _Sex on Fire_ sottovoce, accucciandosi al lato del divano alla ricerca del libro di Harry di cui si è impossessato la notte prima, addormentandosi durante la lettura.

La storia è incentrata su un uomo, la cui ex è una psicopatica manipolatrice che non sa cosa si sta perdendo. Louis riesce a capirlo. O almeno… gli piacerebbe. Gli piacerebbe provare quel tipo di virtuosa fiducia in se stesso che gli permetta di voltare pagina senza remore. Voltare pagina è l’unica opzione, no? Persino Louis non è così tanto disperato da pensare che Duncan possa amarlo e tradirlo così. Non nel modo in cui dovrebbe amare Louis, comunque, e non è forse quello il motivo per cui Louis ha resistito così tanto? Pensava che Duncan fosse ancora innamorato di lui. La verità è che voltare pagina sembra particolarmente pertinente quando è con Harry… come se Harry fosse la boccata di aria fresca che desidera prendere, ma non possa farlo perché i suoi polmoni non hanno abbastanza spazio nel suo petto.

Louis si dimentica completamente di quello stupido libro quando due mani si chiudono attorno ai suoi fianchi e una figura molto più alta e grossa incombe su di lui, chinandosi tanto da far sì che un uccello prema contro il suo culo, e il calore risalga sulla sua spina dorsale.

“È vicino alla TV,” sussurra Harry, la voce bassa e affettuosa, “l’ho messo lì quando ti sei addormentato. Ti ho tenuto il segno, però.”

Louis si volta di scatto e si allontana da Harry incespicando, frastornato. Troppo contatto. _Decisamente_ troppo contatto.

“Mi sono scordato il mio–”

Le parole di Harry muoiono nella sua gola e Louis è altrettanto colpito dall’improvviso calore e venerazione nel suo sguardo quando travolge il viso di Louis, studiando intensamente i suoi occhi.

“– treppiede,” conclude Harry.

Il suo sguardo cade sul pavimento come se gli facesse male guardare Louis, la bocca tirata in un sorrisetto imbarazzato che non contribuisce ad acquietare le farfalle nello stomaco del ragazzo.

“Decisamente _sex on fire_ ,” mormora Harry, scuotendo la testa ancora rivolta verso il pavimento.

“Ah…”

Harry sembra percepire la sua confusione e agita una mano verso il viso di Louis, incrociando il suo sguardo con un sorriso più deciso.

“I tuoi occhi,” dice, sorridendo con dolcezza, “tu, con l’eyeliner… con quei jeans… e quella canottiera, è…” Harry sbarra esageratamente gli occhi e ride tra sé, facendo scorrere una mano tra i ricci, “è solo che non ho mai avuto un coinquilino sexy come te, Lou. Sembri un…” Harry deglutisce sonoramente, “come uno di quei punk rocker teppisti e tatuati, o come un… un modello, o tipo, _entrambi_ , ed è piuttosto… cioè, è…”

Harry sembra a corto di parole e Louis si ritrova a chiedersi perché pensasse di dover ancora nascondere quella parte di sé a Harry. È quella parte di sé a cui piacciono l’eyeliner e lo smalto… quella parte di sé che una volta ha comprato delle mutandine nere di pizzo e aveva assaporato la sensazione del materiale sulla pelle. Gender neutro… almeno per quanto concerne la moda. Androgino. Non ha mai avuto il desiderio di contenere altro nelle sue mutande a parte il suo uccello, ma non si è mai negato il piacere di ornamenti e accessori tipicamente femminili.

“Harry,” dice Louis con una risatina forzata, “sei assurdo. Ma grazie, tesoro, anche tu stai bene.”

Ed è la verità. I suoi capelli sono già scompigliati dai pochi minuti che ha trascorso fuori casa, e le punte gli si sono arricciate attorno al mento. La camicia espone fin troppo petto come al solito, ma Louis amerebbe sfiorare quella pelle con il naso e inalare quel profumo maschile e di pulito.

“Che fai oggi?” chiede Harry all’improvviso, gli occhi che ancora scorrono sul suo corpo con intensità.

“Ah, ho un appuntamento in studio verso le quattro, ma stavo pensando di andare in palestra–”

Harry sibila con disapprovazione, scuotendo la testa e occupando nuovamente lo spazio di Louis. Gli afferra la mano e comincia a trascinarlo verso la porta.

“Harry, ma che cazzo?” dice Louis, troppo agitato per essere educato, “che stai facendo?”

Harry si volta verso di lui e gli si avvicina, i piedi a sfiorarsi mentre solleva le mani per avvolgergli le guance, cosa che ultimamente fa spesso e volentieri.

“Non ci vai in palestra,” Harry scuote la testa, la voce grave e le sopracciglia inarcate con disapprovazione, “non conciato così. Non sprecherai questo look con un branco di ragazzi sudati.”

Louis ridacchia suo malgrado, sfiorando con il pollice la fossetta di Harry, lo sguardo divertito.

“Dove andiamo allora, hipster?”

“Verrai con me all’evento allo yacht club dove mi hanno ingaggiato, e parlerai con tutta quella gente ricca mentre loro si prostreranno ai tuoi piedi. Gli uomini _e_ le donne. Poi, ti porterò fuori. Per pranzo. Cioè, non come un–”

Harry spalanca gli occhi e deglutisce, mentre Louis finisce la frase nella sua testa con un sospiro amareggiato, “ _non come un appuntamento._ ” _Perché no, Harold?_ vorrebbe chiedere. È così tanto ripugnante che Harry non riesce neanche a immaginare di portarlo a mangiare fuori per davvero?

“Tranquillo, Haz,” Louis gli posa con delicatezza una mano sul collo e stringe appena, “Ho capito cosa intendi. Un appuntamento platonico in amicizia.”

Gli occhi di Harry sono sulle sue clavicole, a tracciare l’“ _it is what it is_ ” mentre risponde.

“Platonico, sì. Esatto.”

“Be’, dopo di te, hipster,” lo prende in giro Louis, gesticolando verso la porta.

Le fossette fanno di nuovo capolino sul suo viso, mentre guida Louis verso la macchina con il sorriso ad espandersi fino agli occhi.

 

**

 

Louis è annoiato a morte. Gli invitati di quella festa sono il più noioso gruppo di coglioni che abbia mai avuto il non-così-tanto-piacere di frequentare. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, dato che sono quei tipi di persone liberi di bere _cordon blurgh_ … o come cavolo si chiama, alle undici di giovedì, perché non devono lavorare. È tutto uno sfizio e una celebrazione, quando possiedi una società multimiliardaria e hai tanti minion ai tuoi ordini quanti sono gli amici infidi e cospiratori da invitare alle tue feste.

Louis l’aveva sentito da Lady Rochester, che, “ _non dovrei davvero bere a quest’ora inconsueta, ma sai cosa si dice, caro? È l’ora dell’happy hour da qualche parte._ ” Lady Rochester, è più un lupo travestito da pecora che una donna cordiale, per così dire. Dai bordi laceri del suo copricapo giallo a fiori e la piega leggermente risentita del suo sorriso, Louis era pronto a scommettere che Lady Rochester venisse da una famiglia della classe operaia e avesse scalato la gerarchia sociale con il sesso… o almeno questo era quel che aveva pianificato. Le donne presenti alla festa riescono sicuramene a distinguere un’ereditiera d’alta classe da un’arrampicatrice sociale che si finge tale, e nonostante Louis si dispiacesse per chiunque fosse un emarginato, sarebbe voluto uscire da quella conversazione dal momento stesso in cui la donna si era aggrappata a lui con i suoi artigli rosso fuoco (ma scheggiati, badate bene).

“Signor Pezzo Grosso, ecco come lo chiamiamo io e le ragazze,” gli aveva detto Lady Rochester, cercando di inserirsi in quel gruppo di donne vestite in maniera impeccabile dall’altra parte della stanza, gli occhi arroganti a squadrarla con ripugnanza dalla testa ai piedi.

“È un uomo di successo, non è vero?” le aveva chiesto Louis, un pizzico di compassione a impedirgli di allontanarsi nonostante il forte odore del suo profumo scadente.

“Oh, l’uomo più di successo di tutta Londra, oserei dire,” aveva annuito lei con entusiasmo, felice di avere un partecipante consenziente alla sua sessione di gossip, “ma non è benvoluto, sai? È un po’ uno stronzo pomposo, se vuoi il mio parere. Sua moglie si presenta sempre a questi eventi con lo sguardo a terra e il vestito fino ai piedi. È un omuncolo geloso, vedi. Se la tiene molto vicina. Mi hanno detto che di notte la incatena. Un amico di un amico, quindi ovviamente non puoi mai fidarti di quel che senti, ma sai cosa si dice, caro? Tieniti stretti gli amici e ancor più stretti i nemici. Io me lo tengo stretto, sai? Devo tenere gli occhi aperti nel caso lei si presenti con dei lividi.”

Louis dubita fortemente che Lady Rochester sia motivata da qualcosa che non sia l’odore dei soldi, e quanto ci si senta vicina con l’acquolina in bocca quando si trova in un ambiente simile, a scambiarsi futili pettegolezzi con sconosciuti e fingere di avere il diritto di esprimere giudizi sui presenti perché li “conosce”. Louis dubita fortemente che, anche se la moglie dell’uomo _avesse_ confessato gli abusi, Lady Rochester avrebbe avuto la faccia tosta di dire qualcosa e rischiare di essere bandita. No, quella donna è una pettegola da quattro soldi che basa la sua esistenza sui suoi superiori per far sì che le forniscano un posto nei loro circoli per pura carità. Carità e reciprocità. È quasi certo che per le sue tette di plastica e le labbra rifatte sia andata a letto con più della metà degli uomini sposati lì presenti.

Si può dire che quando Lady Rochester è dovuta “ _andare al gabinetto solo per un attimo, caro,_ ” Louis ha colto l’occasione per fuggire. Ma da quel momento le cose sono solo peggiorate. Louis non aveva idea di dove fosse finito Harry; dopo essersi infilato nella folla con la sua macchina fotografica, Louis l’aveva perso di vista non l’aveva più visto.

Si è ritrovato invischiato in molte altre conversazioni tra lui e alcuni uomini, che erano, più delle donne, quelli che pendevano dalle sue labbra. Non solo ci sono stati almeno tre vecchi bacucchi che gli hanno palpato il culo e l’hanno guardato un po’ troppo da vicino quando parlava, ma altri due, in un altro gruppo, continuavano a sussurrare tra loro e fargli gli occhi dolci. Non si sarebbe stupito se i loro argomenti di conversazione fossero stati i vantaggi di una cosa a tre. Louis non aveva intenzione di farsi coinvolgere… neanche un po’, quindi aveva cambiato direzione nella folla e si era ritrovato in un circolo in cui si parlava di tutto, dal mercato azionario alla situazione economica del paese e delle differenze rispetto al resto del mondo. In altre parole, di tutto e di niente. La conversazione non si allontanava mai dai soldi e Louis era annoiato a morte.

Quindi, in quel momento Louis si trova da solo, con un po’ troppo champagne nello stomaco mentre se ne sta nel suo angolino a succhiare una fragola rubata a un cameriere di passaggio, cercando di non essere infastidito dal fatto che non vede Harry da due ore. _Non c’è problema_ , dice tra sé, _sta lavorando. Mica ti aspettavi che ti facesse da babysitter, vero?_

È solo che non riesce a smettere di pensare al modo in cui Harry continuava a guardarlo in macchina, una mano sul volante e l’altra posata in maniera forse un po’ possessiva sulla sua coscia mentre guidava. Quando si erano avvicinati all’ingresso, gli occhi di Harry continuavano a scorrergli sul corpo in onde lente e ardenti che gli facevano ribollire il sangue. Gli aveva scosso qualcosa nel profondo. Qualcosa che, benché Louis non fosse sicuro di essere pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, era quasi sicuramente pronto a esplorare. E invece in quel momento è stato abbandonato lì, depresso e dimenticato nell’angolo di una stanza, ed è annoiato. È fottutamente annoiato e non c’è neanche un’anima della sua età a cui importi il fatto che se ne stia lì a succhiare una fragola in modo seducente con la canottiera larga a scoprirgli il petto.

“Ehi, bellezza.”

Louis si strozza con la fragola, e quando alza lo sguardo, si trova davanti un ragazzo alto e biondo che ridacchia, allungando una mano per dargli delle pacche sulla schiena. Il resto della fragola riesce a scendere, ma Louis rimane con un gorgoglio di nervosismo nella gola quando arrossisce dalla testa ai piedi e il biondo usa il pollice per pulirgli l’angolo della bocca dal succo.

“Te n’è sfuggito un po’,” dice il ragazzo con un occhiolino e un sorriso da svenimento.

È attraente, questo è sicuro, con il suo corpo magro e scolpito fasciato da una camicia bianca di lino e le sue lunghe gambe intrappolate in un paio di pantaloni aderenti blu notte che evidenziano un rigonfiamento notevole. Per non parlare del fatto che i suoi occhi sono azzurro cielo e la pelle sembra uscita da un servizio fotografico post trattamento per l’acne.

“Questo posto è pieno di teste di cazzo,” dice il biondo con un sorrisetto, e okay, be’, sta sfondando una porta aperta. Louis abbozza un sorriso, “ma tu non sembri uno di loro. Amo il tuo eyeliner, comunque.”

Si china verso Louis, il polpastrello a tracciargli l’angolo dell’occhio mentre Louis gli rivolge un sorriso leggermente provocante. _Eh_? Quel ragazzo è perfetto, dopotutto, e Louis può apprezzare un complimento senza sentirsi obbligato ad andare a casa con lui.

“Mi piacerebbe portarti a casa con me.”

_Merda cazzo merda._

“Ah–”

“Non penso sia necessario.”

Louis riesce a sentire Harry ma non a vederlo, perché il biondo si trova in mezzo. Non più. Harry afferra il fianco del ragazzo e lo tira via da Louis, la bocca piegata in una smorfia irritata mentre gli occhi si rabbuiano quasi impercettibilmente. _Ti conosco_ , pensa Louis intontito, _so che i tuoi occhi si stringono quando sei arrabbiato. Geloso_ , pensa Louis con un’ondata di emozioni, _Harry è geloso del biondo_.

“Uhm, prego?” il biondo rivolge un’occhiata confusa a Louis, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso Harry con irritazione, “sono Paul. E tu chi diavolo sei? Il suo ragazzo?”

“No,” dice Harry con tranquillità, ma Louis riesce a veder crescere l’agitazione, le pupille solo un pelo troppo dilatate, “sono il suo coinquilino… e lui ha già un posto dove stare, una casa in cui tornare.”

 _Con te_ , piagnucola Louis tra sé, gli occhi su Harry e su Harry soltanto, _voglio solo andare a casa con te. Ti prego, portami a casa._

“Ma sei–” Paul si volta verso di lui con un sorrisetto complice, come se Louis potesse condividere la sua seccatura, “ma questo tizio fa sul serio?”

Louis vorrebbe ridere assieme a Paul. Vorrebbe _voler_ andare a casa con lui. Di certo non vuole finire in un’altra situazione dove la persona per cui farebbe di tutto si sente costantemente minacciata da altri uomini. Louis riesce a vedere che Harry sta palesemente cercando di contenere la sua gelosia, palese nel modo in cui la vena sul collo pulsa con decisione e nel modo in cui il suo petto si solleva notevolmente con ogni respiro controllato. Forse è solo perché Louis non è davvero interessato ad andare da qualche parte con qualcuno che non sia Harry, e Harry sembra capire, come Duncan non avrebbe capito, che non è minimamente interessato a Paul.

Non si tratta di controllo. La gelosia può anche essere l’emozione ad aver provocato Harry, ma non sarebbe intervenuto se non fosse stato certo che fosse quel che Louis voleva o, più importante, quel di cui aveva bisogno. Harry si sta comportando bene, pure nel bel mezzo della gelosia, e tutto quel che Louis può sperare è che l’agitazione sul suo viso significhi qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di reale. Louis non sa quando ha cominciato a sperare, ma è quello che vuole. Vorrebbe che Harry si disperasse se Louis decidesse di andare a casa con qualcun altro, e non solo perché non è la cosa giusta per lui, ma anche perché… perché vorrebbe Louis tutto per sé.

“Sì,” dice Louis, incrociando lo sguardo di Harry, “e ha ragione. Non è necessario.”

Louis nota a malapena Paul allontanarsi, perché Harry gli avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita, la fotocamera a sbattere contro le sue gambe quando gli sfrega il naso tra i capelli.

“Stai bene?” mormora.

Louis lo spinge via con un cenno confuso della testa.

“Sto bene, Harry. Che–”

“Non era quello che volevi?” chiede subito Harry, l’espressione impanicata, “ho… ho interrotto quando non avrei dovuto? È solo che,” Harry deglutisce sonoramente, “ti stavo osservando. Cioè, dovevo attenermi a certi ambienti… ma sapevo sempre dove fossi, e poi ti ho visto quaggiù e… e ho visto la tua espressione. Ho visto il modo in cui ti guardava e ho capito… o ho pensato… mi dispiace. Ti ho fatto sentire in colpa, Lou? È così, non è vero? Louis, se volevi davvero andare via con lui–”

“Harry,” Louis scoppia a ridere, sollevando le mani per accarezzare i ricci di Harry, “Harry, sei stato fantastico. Era quello che volevo… che mi salvassi. Voglio dire. Sei il mio eroe, amore. Avrei solo voluto che fossi lì quando quei vecchietti inquietanti mi hanno palpato il culo.”

Harry butta la testa indietro in una risata e posa una mano sui capelli di Louis, imitando il gesto dell’altro ragazzo.

“L’ho visto,” dice con un sorrisetto, “e ho anche pensato di dirgli di toglierti le mani di dosso, maaaa dovevo scattare delle foto, e quando ti ho individuato di nuovo, eri quaggiù a succhiare fragole come se volessi che qualcuno ti raggiungesse e ci provasse con te.”

L’espressione di Louis si congela e il suo cuore, che stava gorgogliando di felicità come un torrente, si zittisce. _Ahia_. Harry pensa che Louis sia in cerca di guai… che sia una troia. Proprio come Duncan.

“Oh Lou, tesoro, no,” le mani di Harry gli afferrano i capelli e gli occhi si colmano di tristezza, “no, tesoro mio, _ti prego_ , non guardarmi così. Non sono come lui. Volevo solo dire… non ero… non ero, tipo, geloso… ma vederti muovere per la stanza, ad affascinare tutti come fai tu… vedere la tua bocca attorno a quel frutto, il succo a colarti sulle labbra, e… e il massimo che sono riuscito a fare è stato scattarti una foto? Come se non potessi avvicinarmi a te più di così? È… è una tortura. È come… ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che vorresti stare con qualcuno come me?”

Louis annuisce, tenuto prigioniero dalla supplica insistente negli occhi di Harry, mentre quest’ultimo gli traccia la curva del mento con il pollice.

“È quel che provo nei tuoi confronti. È il motivo per cui vengo divorato dall’invidia quando non sono io quello accanto a te.”

“Mi hai davvero scattato una foto?” dice stupidamente Louis, “eri davvero così affascinato?”

Sì, Louis si era messo in quell’angolo pensando che con quel gesto avrebbe catturato un po’ più l’attenzione… ma era solo un espediente. Uno scherzo. Non pensava davvero che valesse la pena immortalarlo. Harry gli sorride, gli angoli della bocca incurvati in un’espressione stramba e affettuosa. Gli occhi sono due pozze malinconiche di verde fuso, mentre sfrega la spallina della canottiera di Louis tra due dita.

“Sei lo pseudo punk rocker più bello che abbia mai visto,” dice, riprendendo le parole di Louis di quella mattina, “incluso Hugh Grant.” Il suo sorriso si tramuta in un sogghigno quando continua, “il tuo scarafaggio preferito è quasi carino quanto te quando succhi una fragola… _quasi_.”

Louis vuole spingerlo via… o ridacchiare, baciarlo con forza o solo… tirargli i ricci fino a che non geme, la voce roca e sexy. Si accontenta di sistemargli il colletto e guardarlo da sotto le ciglia.

“Le lusinghe non ti porteranno da nessuna parte, Styles,” dice con un tono sensuale, scoppiando a ridere per il modo in cui Harry sbatte le palpebre, lo sguardo vitreo e le labbra imbronciate.

“Allora, quando si mangia, amore? La tua musa ha bisogno di essere nutrita.”

 

**

 

Il pranzo è… piacevole. Louis racconta storie divertenti della sua infanzia, come quando era solito buttare le verdure nel water non appena sua madre si girava, o come una volta pensava che sarebbe stata una buona idea giocare ad acchiapparello vicino alle rocce sulla spiaggia. Aveva cambiato idea quando aveva calpestato un riccio di mare e il ragazzo che era con lui, per cui al tempo aveva una cotta tremenda, gli aveva riso in faccia e l’aveva fatto tornare indietro sul piede dolorante. Harry all’inizio era scoppiato a ridere, ma poi in risposta all’espressione petulante sul viso di Louis, gli aveva accarezzato la caviglia con il piede, dicendogli, “Ti avrei riportato indietro in braccio… senza fare domande.” Louis era scoppiato a ridere a sua volta, arrossendo e brontolando da bravo idiota quale è improvvisamente diventato.

Aveva raccontato a Harry quanto fosse stato difficile quando suo padre se n’era andato e sua madre piangeva tutte le notti fino ad addormentarsi, e come quando aveva scoperto che era incinta, le ci fosse voluto un po’ per abituarsi alla prospettiva di doverlo fare da sola. Harry aveva preso la sua mano e l’aveva baciata con dolcezza, sussurrandogli quanto gli dispiacesse per tutto quello che Jay e Louis avevano dovuto passare, e Louis si era ritrovato a raccontare la sua storia come non aveva mai fatto con nessun altro.

Gli aveva raccontato quanto avesse odiato suo padre per averle abbandonate, perché all’improvviso era diventato compito suo prendersi cura di sua madre e, per quanto lei cercasse di essere forte per lui, per quanto avesse mostrato la facciata da coraggiosa, Louis sapeva che stava soffrendo. Era andata avanti, e quando aveva incontrato Dan, era stato tutto farfalle e ricerche di vestiti per bambini, ma prima di allora, Louis ricorda fin troppe cene da solo e tutte le volte in cui si era rimboccato le coperte da solo quando Jay era al lavoro. Non era sempre stato facile per loro, e Louis aveva ammesso con un sussurro imbarazzato che dopo che suo padre se n’era andato, aveva provato rabbia per quanto Jay sembrasse smarrita… quanto era distrutta. Aveva dovuto crescere e maturare per capire quel dolore di cui aveva sofferto sua madre, e quanto si fosse sforzata di essere la stessa persona che era prima che suo padre se ne andasse.

Louis gli aveva spiegato il modo in cui Duncan lo faceva sentire, e che c’era stato qualcosa di leggermente diverso in lui fin dall’inizio che aveva fatto effetto sul cuore di Louis in un modo che non si sarebbe aspettato. Suppone che a quell’età, fosse così abituato all’attenzione dei ragazzi e alla gente in fila per corteggiarlo, che era stato un bel cambiamento vedere qualcuno così pieno di sé in grado di ammetterlo… o almeno questo era quello che Louis aveva pensato allora. Duncan l’aveva conquistato perché non si era impegnato nel conquistarlo, e Louis si era innamorato per la prima volta e di qualcuno che, guardandosi indietro, è stato sbagliato per lui fin dall’inizio. Duncan non odiava forse tutto ciò che era caro a Louis?

Louis suppone che, sebbene fosse presuntuoso e arrogante, ci fosse comunque una parte di lui, persino allora, che non fosse del tutto intera. Aveva scosso la testa alle parole, imbarazzato, ma Harry lo aveva attirato a sé, accarezzandogli la caviglia con il piede. A quel tempo, credeva ancora di essere un bel ragazzo, sapeva di esserlo, in realtà, ma fin da quando suo padre se n’era andato, c’era una parte di lui che pensava di non poter mantenere vivo l’interesse di qualcuno per un tempo indefinito. C’era una parte di lui che sentiva di dover compensare per qualsiasi cosa avesse allontanato suo padre e per qualsiasi cosa facesse pensare agli altri che fosse buono solo per una scopata. Certo, Louis non aveva incoraggiato niente più di quello, ma nessuno ci aveva mai provato, non sul serio. Nessuno l’aveva mai voluto per qualcosa di più. Non fino a Duncan, ed è lì che tutto è andato storto.

Harry era rimasto in silenzio per un po’ dopo che Louis aveva finito, ma poi si era gradualmente aperto lui stesso, spiegando che era come se suo padre li avesse comunque abbandonati, per quanto era stato poco presente per lui e Gemma. Harry era sempre stato un bambino affettuoso, ma sedersi in braccio ai suoi genitori era inaccettabile, abbracciare le loro gambe “inappropriato” e se Harry si azzardava a chiamare sua madre “mamma,” veniva punito pesantemente. Gli occhi di Louis si erano riempiti di lacrime, e sarebbe solo voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e stringere quel bambino tra le braccia e assicurargli che non era colpa sua… che era abbastanza per qualcuno… che un giorno qualcuno avrebbe voluto toccarlo e non smettere più. _Mai più_. Louis non poteva dirlo ad alta voce, non riusciva neanche a parlare dall’emozione… quindi si era limitato a scostare i ricci dagli occhi di Harry e accarezzargli il collo.

Da quel momento, avevano parlato di tutto, dai loro libri preferiti da piccoli fino ai loro tentativi più espliciti e imbarazzanti con baristi – che sono risultati poi essere etero – per avere da bere gratis. Louis si era quasi pisciato addosso dalle risate quando Harry gli aveva descritto il modo in cui si era succhiato sensualmente il labbro inferiore e aveva chiesto al barista, virile come pochi, se avesse voluto uno strappo a casa dopo il lavoro. Il barista l’aveva informato piuttosto educatamente che Harry non avrebbe ottenuto l’entrata nel backstage, se capiva cosa intendesse, al che Harry aveva replicato, “nessun problema, amico. Lo posso anche prendere.” Lo stesso Louis era stato cacciato da un club per aver allontanato un barista dalla sua postazione e aver offerto, o almeno aver cercato di offrire, al ragazzo moro – etero fino alla punta dei capelli – una sexy lap dance. In difesa di Louis, il ragazzo _aveva_ una semi erezione nonostante avesse insistito con rabbia che lui non faceva, “quella cosa zozza del cazzo in culo.”

“L’ha chiamata davvero così?!” Harry era scoppiato a ridere, le fossette in vista, “quella cosa zozza del cazzo in culo?”

“ _Yep_ ,” anche Louis aveva riso, rivolgendo poi a Harry un sorrisetto intenzionalmente osceno, “merda, amo quella cosa del cazzo in culo.”

“Anche io,” Harry aveva allora posato le braccia sul tavolo, chinandosi in avanti con un’espressione maliziosa in viso, “ma sai cos’è ancora meglio?”

“Cosa?”

“Quella cosa della lingua in culo,” Harry aveva puntato il dito verso Louis e aveva fatto schioccare la lingua, come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa, “rimming. Mi pare si chiami così. Ti piace il rimming, Lou?”

Louis avrebbe voluto sedersi volentieri sulla sua faccia. _Cazzo_. Era probabilmente arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli, e _Dio_ , non era mai arrossito prima di Harry Styles. Quel ragazzo è incorreggibile.

“Mmh,” aveva mormorato Louis, facendo girare il ghiaccio nel bicchiere con uno sguardo speculativo prima di portarselo alle labbra, “farmi leccare il culo mi fa venire senza essere toccato.”

Harry si era strozzato con l’aria. Già, anche Louis sa giocare a quel gioco. Sfortunatamente, Harry si era ripreso prima del previsto.

“Giusto perché tu lo sappia,” aveva detto Harry con un sorrisetto, “credo che a qualsiasi uomo così fortunato da farsi fare una lap dance da te verrebbe _come minimo_ una semi erezione. Gay, etero o cieco,” Louis aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e Harry aveva riso, abbassando solo un po’ la voce, “tanto per… persino i non vedenti si ecciterebbero nel percepirti.”

 _Nel percepirti_. Louis non era mai stato così duro in un luogo pubblico prima di quel momento. Il resto del pranzo era trascorso altrettanto liscio, e per liscio, Louis intende spinto fino al limite estremo del suo autocontrollo… ma Harry era tranquillo, divertente e tutte le cose che Louis avrebbe voluto da un appuntamento se Harry non fosse stato così veloce a negare che lo fosse.

 

Louis si ritrova con un dolore allo stomaco, perché per quanto si sia goduto ogni secondo, il desiderio di infilare la lingua in bocca a Harry sta diventando sempre più difficile da ignorare. Più tempo passa con Harry, più vorrebbe solo fottergli la bocca con la lingua e strusciarsi contro di lui fino a venire. Più conosce Harry e il suo passato, più lo desidera, e il desiderio non riesce ad affievolirsi. È sempre più forte. Così forte che quando Harry quella sera posa il mento sulla spalla di Louis mentre è seduto a leggere sul divano a gambe incrociate, Louis deve spingerlo via. O lo spinge via o se lo spinge addosso, e Louis non è sicuro di essere pronto per quello. Non è sicuro che sia quello che vuole Harry, indipendentemente da come sia stata la loro prima settimana.

“Lou,” dice Harry, e Louis alza lo sguardo dal libro per guardare il ragazzo, ora rannicchiato all’altro lato del divano, “Stavo pensando di invitare i ragazzi a cena domani. Festeggiare il fatto che ti sia trasferito qui, sai. Tipo un’inaugurazione della casa, ma…” Louis lo osserva contrarre le labbra per trattenere un sorrisetto, “più come un’inaugurazione di Lou.”

Louis geme.

“Sei proprio un cretino, Styles.”

Harry gli stringe il piede e le labbra di Louis fremono.

“Ti piace, Tomlinson.”

E cazzo se Harry ci ha preso in pieno.

“Preferisco tua sorella a te.”

La bocca di Harry si spalanca in un’espressione offesa.

“Ma se l’hai incontrata solo una volta!”

“E mi ha fatto un’ottima impressione. È indubbiamente la mia Styles preferita. In effetti,” Louis solleva le sopracciglia e gli rivolge un sorriso diabolico, “stavo pensando di rimpiazzarti con Gems. La nuova Tomlinson onoraria.”

La mano di Harry va immediatamente a coprire il tatuaggio nascosto sul suo fianco. Sembra decisamente scandalizzato.

“Ma me l’hai promesso,” dice, imbronciandosi, “mi hai detto che ero uno di voi.”

“Finiscila,” Louis si acciglia, “lo sai che sei adorabile quando fai così, cazzo.”

L’espressione contrariata di Harry si trasforma in un sorriso tutto denti, e i suoi occhi si illuminano dalla gioia.

“Ah sì?” mormora sottovoce, strattonando poi il piede di Louis, trascinandolo sul divano tra i gridolini del ragazzo, “sono adorabile, Lou?”

Louis gli colpisce il petto, ma Harry lo attira facilmente in braccio a sé e gli chiude le braccia attorno alla vita, impedendogli di picchiarlo. Sfrega la testa contro quella di Louis come un cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni. Louis ridacchia, i ricci di Harry a solleticargli la guancia.

“Ti faccio ridere, Lou?” Harry gli lascia un bacio sulla clavicola e Louis stringe le labbra per cercare di non sorridere, “ti faccio sorridere?”

Louis vuole ucciderlo. Invece, gli avvolge le gambe attorno alla vita e si aggrappa stretto.

“Portami in braccio,” dice con una vocina.

Harry gli accarezza i capelli e suona divertito quando risponde.

“Portarti dove, amore?”

“Sul letto.”

“Questo è il tuo letto, tesoro,” dice Harry con una risata.

Anche Louis ride, ma poi si tira indietro e gli preme un bacio sul petto.

“Sul tuo letto. Voglio fare un castello di cuscini.”

“Un castello di cuscini?”

Louis ha la testa posata sulla spalla di Harry, ma riesce a percepire il sopracciglio alzato.

“Un fortino. Sai, un fortino di coperte. Un castello di cuscini. Un regno di lenzuola. Non mi vengono in mente altri modi di dirlo. Forza cavallino, muoviamoci.”

“Sono il tuo cavallo?”

Louis non capisce perché stia temporeggiando. Annuisce contro la sua spalla.

“Sì.”

Harry si alza in piedi, tenendo Louis stretto a sé.

“Questo significa,” fa una pausa e Louis si tira indietro per studiare la sua espressione, il viso contratto nel tentativo di non ridere, “che vuoi cavalcarmi?”

_Cazzo, sì._

Louis comincia ad agitarsi sul corpo di Harry, ma quest’ultimo lo getta sul divano e corre via. _Stronzo_. Nel complesso, è la notte più divertente che Louis abbia mai trascorso in casa con qualcuno. Costruiscono il fortino di cuscini in soggiorno e Harry gli imbocca dei biscotti mentre accenna nuovamente al voler invitare i ragazzi a cena la sera successiva. Louis si addormenta con la testa sulle gambe di Harry e le dita di quest’ultimo tra i suoi capelli. Mormora un flebile, “sì, invita i ragazzi, Haz,” nel prendere sonno, seguito subito dopo da un farfugliato e leggermente insensato, “ma Lou è già al caldo.” La risata di Harry riecheggia nei suoi sogni.

 

**

 

Louis trascorre quel venerdì a tatuare i due clienti che sopporta di meno i quali, nonostante li trovi quasi intollerabili, non ha mai rifiutato. A dire la verità, gli fanno un po’ pena. Nathan è un attore porno nel closet, a cui piace descrivere le sue scene nei minimi dettagli… come quando quell’enorme uccello gli aveva allargato il culo mentre si strozzava con un altro cazzo. Ha dei progetti per andare a studiare medicina negli Stati Uniti, ma non ha ancora i fondi necessari per trasferirsi, tanto meno per pagarsi l’università.

Per quanto riguarda l’altra, Sarah, sembra essere la persona più ottusa con cui Louis abbia mai avuto a che fare. Se dovrà sentire un’altra volta quel che è successo nell’ultima puntata di _Escape to the Country_ , impazzirà del tutto.

Quando alle cinque esce dal lavoro, è di pessimo umore, mentre impreca in maniera un po’ troppo aggressiva contro una testa di cazzo che gli ha tagliato la strada e facendo il dito medio a un uomo che ci mette circa un secolo per attraversare le strisce, nonostante sia giovane, muscoloso e chiaramente in grado di muoversi alla velocità di un normale essere umano.

“Odio tutto,” strilla drammaticamente, sbattendo la porta dell’appartamento dietro di sé mentre lancia il cappotto Burberry preso in prestito da Harry sul gancio e borbotta quando è costretto a recuperarlo dal pavimento.

“Spero sinceramente che non odi me… o i tuoi migliori amici.”

Louis si blocca alla scena di fronte a sé. La sua coperta e quella di Harry sono stese sul pavimento al posto del tavolo, spinto invece contro il muro come durante il suo servizio fotografico. Niall è stravaccato a pancia in giù su una delle coperte, i piedi che si agitano per aria, e Harry è in piedi accanto a lui, alzatosi ovviamente quando Louis è entrato in casa. Sull’altra coperta, Zayn è seduto con le gambe piegate accanto a lui e la testa di Liam sul grembo, mentre gli accarezza i bicipiti con le dita. Quando Louis prende atto di quel che lo circonda, sente della musica provenire dal cellulare di Harry, posato sul dock per l’iPod sul tavolo. In aggiunta a tutto quello, in mezzo ai ragazzi c’è un mucchio di quel che sembra più della dose raccomandata giornaliera, no… settimanale di zuccheri e grassi. Louis ha già l’acquolina in bocca. Gli fanno male le gambe per essere stato in piedi tutto il giorno, e il mal di testa gli pulsa nelle tempie. Questo non gli dà il diritto di entrare in casa e mettersi a urlare come un pazzo, ma in quel momento bacerebbe i piedi a Harry solo per un quadratino di cioccolato sulla lingua.

“Oh cazzo, scusa Haz. Ragazzi,” Louis fa un cenno con la testa verso gli altri, anche se Zayn è l’unico a calcolarlo, dato che Liam è troppo distratto dalle carezze del suo ragazzo e Niall è impegnato a ficcarsi patatine in bocca, “mi sono dimenticato di stasera.”

“Lo so,” dice Harry con una scintilla negli occhi mentre si avvicina, “e avevo già intuito dai tuoi messaggi monosillabici che probabilmente non fosse una delle tue giornate migliori. Quindiii invece di cucinare una cena da gourmet come avevo in mente, abbiamo deciso di recuperare tutte le tue schifezze preferite e cazzeggiare sul pavimento. Ti piace l’idea?”

Harry apre le braccia e lo raggiunge, e Louis ha solo mezzo secondo per chiedersi quando abbiano cominciato a salutarsi in quel modo prima di avvolgere a sua volta le braccia attorno a Harry e sfregare la testa contro la sua morbida felpa. Louis rabbrividisce, sentendo improvvisamente freddo con solo addosso una camicia sottile, arrotolata sopra i polsi.

“Mi piace l’idea, sì,” mormora, assonnato.

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia avuto una brutta giornata, Lou,” gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio, stringendolo forte e accarezzandogli la nuca, “vuoi la mia felpa? Stai tremando, amore.”

Louis annuisce contro il petto di Harry, e quest’ultimo si districa dall’abbraccio, sfilandosi la felpa dalla testa e tenendola poi sopra quella di Louis. Il ragazzo gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Non c’è bisogno che me la metti tu.”

“Braccia in alto,” gli ordina Harry, le fossette in vista, “lascia che mi prenda cura di te per una volta.”

Louis sbuffa una risata.

“Per una volta, sì… giusto,” mormora tra sé, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry gli solleva il mento con un dito, un sorriso giocoso a tirargli gli angoli della bocca.

“Non c’è bisogno di brontolare, Lewis, ti sto offrendo la mia felpa _e_ la mia porzione di schifezze–”

“Ma se a te neanche piacciono!”

“– e senza chiederti favori sessuali in cambio.”

“Non richiesti,” urla Zayn,” ma comunque sperati.”

“Questo non ti riguarda, Malik,” dice Harry, un falso tono minaccioso nella voce, se mai ci sia stato.

Louis risponde comunque, facendo l’occhiolino a Harry, spostando lo sguardo su Zayn nel fare un cenno con la testa in direzione di Liam.

“Harry ha ragione, amico. Torna ad accarezzare il tuo micetto.”

“Ehi!” protesta Liam, troppo rilassato per arrabbiarsi.

“Non badare a loro, amore,” Zayn si china per premere la bocca contro quella di Liam, “Sono solo gelosi, sai? Gelosi di quanto sia adorabile il mio micetto.”

Gemono tutti quando sentono Liam cominciare a inghiottire la lingua di Zayn, e Niall fa finta di vomitare nel dare una spallata a quest’ultimo, infastidendolo.

“Che schifo,” si lamenta Niall, “Liam, ti voglio bene, amico, e perdonami la volgarità, ma… hai un uccello magico o qualcosa del genere? Per forza.”

Gli altri quattro scoppiano a ridere e Niall si unisce a loro un attimo più tardi, completamente rosso in viso.

“ _Nope_ ,” Liam alza lo sguardo su Zayn e gli sfiora la barba con il pollice, “ma ho un culo magico.”

“Non fai l’attivo?!” sussulta Louis con aria drammatica.

Harry ridacchia e coglie l’opportunità per spingere la felpa sulla testa di Louis, in modo che quest’ultimo non abbia altra scelta che infilare le braccia nelle maniche e grugnire quando Harry gliela tira fino ai fianchi.

“Eri così sicuro,” sghignazza Harry, facendo la vocina per imitare Louis, “‘ _scommetto che non lascia neanche che Zayn lo cavalchi. Probabilmente fa tutto lui._ ’”

“Louis!” esclama Liam, sollevando la testa quel tanto che basta per guardarlo con orrore, “avete parlato della nostra vita sessuale?!”

“Non pensavi che io fossi l’attivo?” chiede Zayn, palesemente offeso, “e perché mai?”

Harry dà le spalle a Louis, tenendolo dietro di lui mentre si rivolge ai ragazzi. Louis coglie l’opportunità per avvolgergli le braccia attorno alla vita e sfregare il viso contro la sua scapola. Lo fa solo perché il cotone della sua maglietta è morbido contro la sua guancia.

“Ehi,” Harry ammonisce gli altri, una risata nella sua voce, “lasciatelo in pace.”

“Ora sarete contenti,” borbotta Niall, “avete risvegliato l’alter ego pazzo di Harry. Mr. Iperprotettivo alla riscossa.”

Louis si solleva in punta dei piedi e aggancia il mento sulla spalla di Harry per lanciare un’occhiataccia a Niall. Harry allunga le mani all’indietro e gli stringe i fianchi per evitare che cada, e Niall solleva entrambe le sopracciglia, il che porta Louis a guardarlo ancora peggio.

“Che assurdità,” dice Louis.

“Non così tanto,” dice Zayn con aria pensierosa, “il cervello di Harry ha l’impostazione predefinita su ‘proteggere Louis’ ogni volta che gli sembra che tu sia in pericolo, amico.”

“‘ _Proteggere il mio dolce cucciolotto a tutti i costi,_ ’” interviene Liam, imitando la voce profonda di Harry senza sollevare la testa dal ginocchio di Zayn.

Louis si getta sulla coperta da picnic, tirando Harry con sé. Lo spinge brutalmente accanto a Niall e si sistema poi sul suo grembo, allungandosi per prendere delle patatine mentre Harry lo tiene nuovamente fermo con un braccio avvolto attorno alla vita. Louis si ingozza per due minuti buoni prima di lanciare una patatina sulla testa di Liam.

“Non sono il suo cucciolotto, coglione.”

Harry gli stringe un fianco e poi gli bacia la guancia.

“In un certo senso sì, tesoro mio,” ridacchia, “sei seduto sulle mie gambe.”

“Quindi?” sibila Louis, cercando di spostarsi per terra, ma Harry lo tiene stretto, “Sono perfettamente in grado di sedermi da solo.”

Harry è l’unico che non sbotta a ridere.

“Cucciolo,” Harry ride, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia, “ti spiacerebbe passarmi da bere?”

“Non chiamarmi così,” brontola Louis, ma lo fa comunque.

Porge a Harry il succo di mirtillo e Harry gli preme un altro bacio alla base del collo. Come se niente fosse. Come se ogni tocco delle sue labbra non aggiungesse calore alle fiamme già presenti all’interno del petto di Louis.

“Non te l’avevo neanche detto! Come sapevi che mi piacciono i mirtilli?”

“Sei prevedibile, Harold,” lo informa Louis, accarezzandogli il ginocchio per indorare la pillola, “e non ti piace la mela perché ti ricorda il piscio. Ti piace l’arancia ma solo al mattino e il tropical ha troppi sapori tutti insieme. Ti piace la frutta solo nei frullati o nelle insalate.”

Gli altri ragazzi probabilmente lo stanno fissando, e anche Harry, quando Louis gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, la testa troppo vicina e gli occhi che brillano, luminosi e affettuosi. Un’espressione che fa sciogliere Louis come il centro di una fontana di cioccolato.

“L’hai recitato. Ne abbiamo parlato solo mezza volta…” Harry sembra sorpreso ma colpito quando si blocca, l’espressione improvvisamente serena, “sei un mago, Louis?”

“No,” Louis sogghigna e gli dà un colpetto sul naso, “ma tu lo sei… tu sei un mago, Harry.”

“Un mago coi fiocchi, direi,” conclude Niall.

“Una volta studiato un pochetto.”

Louis piega la testa all’indietro e scoppia a ridere all’aggiunta di Zayn. I suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Harry, e quest’ultimo gli accarezza delicatamente le rughette, il sorriso affettuoso e tenero.

“Che sfigati che siamo,” ridacchia Louis, “ma vi amo, miei nerd.”

“ _Pitch Perfect_?” chiede Liam con un sorrisetto ebete rivolto a Louis, “e dicevi di non averlo mai visto.”

La voce di Louis è troppo acuta e per niente convincente quando risponde.

“Potrei averne guardato un pezzo con Lottie mentre disegnavo qualche bozza.”

“Il che significa che hai messo giù la matita a metà film e hai finito per esercitarti per ore nella _cup song_ ,” dice Harry, “non è vero, Lou?”

Louis balbetta.

“H… come–”

“La stavi tamburellando sulla mia coscia ieri notte. Oh, e…” Harry ridacchia e fa scivolare le dita sotto la felpa di Louis – o sua, insomma – per posarle sul suo stomaco. “La cantavi anche nel sonno.”

Louis geme, mentre gli altri scoppiano a ridere.

“Tommo,” dice Liam all’improvviso, e un sorriso felice gli si stampa sulle labbra, “Volevo solo dirti… sono fiero di te, amico. So che abbiamo parlato di New York al telefono l’altro giorno, ma…”

Liam fa spallucce, come per dire, “Volevo assicurarmi che lo sapessi.”

Louis gli sorride e poi gattona verso il tavolo, afferrando il cellulare di Harry.

“Che intenzioni hai?” gli chiede quest’ultimo.

Louis gli rivolge un sorrisetto quando _Thrift Shop_ comincia a risuonare per la stanza.

“Solo per te, hipster.”

Harry ruggisce e attraversa di corsa la stanza, incespicando sulla coperta a causa della sua poca coordinazione. Louis ridacchia quando Harry lo blocca contro il muro, lo sguardo che segue la testa di Louis mentre la muove da una parte all’altra, dimenandosi.

“Pensi di essere divertente, non è vero?”

Louis si morde il labbro e spinge scherzosamente lo stomaco di Harry per farlo spostare. Harry non si muove. Si fa invece più vicino, allineando i loro bacini, e quando china la testa, i loro nasi si sfiorano.

“Forse,” dice Louis, il respiro che gli si blocca in gola.

“Non lo sei,” lo informa Harry, avvolgendogli il lato del collo con una mano e il fianco con l’altra, “sei uno strazio, Louis Tomlinson.”

 _Baciami_ , lo supplica Louis tra sé, inarcando la schiena per farsi più vicino a lui. _Baciami, Harry_. O Harry non afferra il messaggio, o decide di ignorarlo. Si scosta da Louis e si volta, armeggiando con il cellulare e mettendo _Make You Feel My Love_ di Adele.

“Sdolcinato,” commenta Louis, spingendogli in fianco per richiamare la sua attenzione, “scommetto che vuoi sposarti in una grande chiesa con quelle buffe finestre rosate e la Madonna che veglia su di te. Non è vero, Styles?”

Louis lo sta prendendo in giro, ma Harry non condivide il suo umorismo. Si volta verso di lui con un’espressione pensierosa e lo attira a sé, avvolgendosi le braccia di Louis attorno al collo e le proprie attorno alla vita di Louis, in modo da essere completamente appiccicati. Louis nota a malapena il fatto che Harry abbia cominciato a ondeggiare, inclinando la testa per fissare la sua espressione sognante e lontana. È un sognatore, non ci sono dubbi al riguardo, e Louis ama quella parte di lui, la trova accattivante, irresistibile e forse anche un po’ stimolante. Vuole credere nel proprio futuro come Harry crede nel suo.

“No,” dice Harry con dolcezza, “Voglio sposarmi ai Royal Botanic Gardens di Kew. I miei genitori mi hanno scelto la chiesa ancora prima che nascessi, ovviamente. Una roba antica e decadente che generazioni di Styles hanno infangato con matrimoni di convenienza e matrimoni che erano più unioni di due imperi più che di due famiglie. Non è quello che voglio,” Harry stringe Louis con delicatezza, e sembra non rendersi nemmeno conto di farlo, “Voglio una navata creata con i petali di rosa sull’erba, e una corona di fiori al posto del velo. Voglio Gems al mio fianco, e mio marito…” la voce di Harry si addolcisce e la stanza svanisce quando i suoi occhi si posano su quelli di Louis, luminosi, “Voglio sentirmi come se appartenessi alla sua famiglia.”

La gola di Louis è serrata dall’emozione. Harry di certo non sta alludendo a quel che Louis _crede_ che stia alludendo, ma… _Dio_. Louis nasconde la testa contro il petto di Harry, e la mano di quest’ultimo trova i suoi capelli.

“Voglio solo vedere Hugh Grant con un completo uguale al tuo e una corona di fiori,” dice Louis contro gli addominali di Harry.

La risata di Harry gli scuote tutto il corpo, e Louis sente delle labbra carnose sui capelli, a sfiorargli la cute.

“Amo il tuo modo di pensare,” sospira Harry.

Louis ridacchia e solleva lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso negli occhi.

“E io amo il tuo scarafaggio peloso.”

Harry sussulta in maniera esagerata. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Quando ti svegli con quella _cosa_ che ti sfrega la faccia sulla pancia per tre mattine di fila, diciamo che non puoi farne a meno.”

Harry sembra in procinto di farsi la pipì addosso dalla gioia.

“È la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai detto,” annuncia.

“Oi, piccioncini,” urla Niall, e Harry e Louis gli mostrano il dito medio nello stesso momento, scambiandosi un sorrisetto complice, “non ho idea di cosa sia uno scarafaggio peloso, ma Lou… amico, ti prego, evita di adulare il… ah, _patrimonio_ di Harry… di fronte a noi.”

Niall ride sotto i baffi quando Louis digrigna i denti, e Harry lo attira nuovamente tra le sue braccia per evitare che strangoli il coglione irlandese stravaccato sulla _sua_ coperta.

“Hai una mente perversa, Horan,” commenta invece Louis, rivolgendo un broncio a Harry, che sembra adorare la sua espressione offesa, “e non mi piace.”

“Hai un culo perfetto, Tommo, e piace a _tutti noi_.”

“Non trattarlo come un oggetto,” dice Harry con una nota insistente e burbera nella voce, mentre preme con decisione una mano sulla schiena di Louis, attirandolo a sé, “e smettila di sbavare sul suo culo.”

Louis inarca un sopracciglio. Lo stesso Harry ha decisamente commentato il suo _patrimonio_ prima d’ora.

“Come se tu non lo facessi,” Niall scoppia bonariamente a ridere, “e ti sto solo provocando, H. Troppo facile con te.”

Harry emette un borbottio gutturale che fa arricciare la bocca di Louis, il quale riprende a farli ondeggiare. La canzone cambia qualche secondo dopo, ma Louis lo nota a malapena, troppo preso dalla sensazione delle mani di Harry sulla sua schiena e sulla nuca. Quando ritorna cosciente di quel che lo circonda, è tardi e sebbene non si sia addormentato, è come se lo fosse stato, perché gli sembra di ballare con Harry da più tempo di quel che credeva. Quando si scosta appena per guardarlo, gli occhi del ragazzo sono chiusi, e c’è un sorriso sereno sulle sue labbra. Louis si gira tra le sue braccia per trovare i rimasugli del cibo e la coperta da picnic visibilmente assente.

“Dove sono i ragazzi?”

Harry apre gli occhi lentamente, ma li tiene socchiusi, e quel sorriso intontito rimane sulle sue labbra.

“Sono andati a casa,” mormora distrattamente, “ti hanno salutato. Liam ti ha dato una pacca sulla spalla, ricordi? L’hai quasi preso a pugni, quindi gli altri hanno deciso di non avvicinarsi.”

Louis si acciglia e Harry gli sfiora le rughe tra le sopracciglia.

“L’ho quasi preso a pugni?”

Harry ridacchia, assonnato.

“Ha cercato di abbracciarti e tu… hai opposto resistenza. Non so, eri praticamente in catalessi. Non pensavo che i miei movimenti fossero così rilassanti, Lou.”

“Oh, ma piantala, non è mai successo.”

“Lo giuro su Dio,” Harry solleva tre dita e gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo, “parola di lupetto.”

Louis fa un passo indietro e incrocia le braccia al petto, ma Harry si limita a seguirlo e posargli una mano sul mento, tracciando la linea della sua mandibola con il pollice.

“Liam non era molto contento,” riflette Harry, gli occhi che brillano come due smeraldi, “ma io mi sono proprio divertito.”

Louis rimane immobile nella sua rigida posizione, ma sospira e Harry percepisce una vittoria facile. Sfiora la bocca di Louis con il pollice, facendolo rabbrividire quando si china in avanti, le labbra premute sull’orecchio di Louis mentre canta con una voce roca e molto più sexy di Adele.

“ _I could hold you for a_ million _years._ ”

Se Louis non riprende a respirare in un secondo, probabilmente morirà per asfissia, ma… _cazzo_. Harry è speciale. Meraviglioso, esasperante e terrificante in dieci modi diversi. Louis non riesce a smettere di immaginare quelle labbra carnose ad aprire le sue.

“Buonanotte, Harry,” dice con difficoltà, incamminandosi rapidamente verso il divano.

Louis non si volta al suono dei passi di Harry, e non si guarda indietro quando sente il tocco gentile di una mano sulla schiena mentre sistema le coperte per la notte.

“Notte, Louis.”

 

**

 

“Non riesco a crederci che me lo stia facendo fare. È una figata, Tommo.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e fa una leggera smorfia per il dolore dell’ago trascinato sulla pelle.

“Già… be’, è già tanto che ti abbia portato qui. Sei peggio di Harry in un negozio di dischi.”

Liam interrompe il suo lavoro sulla caviglia di Louis e alza lo sguardo su di lui, piegando la testa di lato con curiosità.

“Sei andato in un negozio di dischi con Harry?”

“No,” Louis scuote la testa, “ma avresti dovuto vederlo stamattina. A fare pancake e saltellare per la cucina mentre ascoltava le Supremes. Le Supremes, Li!”

“Non far finta che non lo adori,” dice Liam, finendo l’ultimo ritocco sulla caviglia di Louis e ruotandola poi verso di lui con uno sguardo interrogativo, “e ora?”

“Non adoro niente di Harold,” mente Louis, chinandosi verso la propria gamba per osservare la piccola scritta nera sulla sua pelle olivastra, “fammi dare un’occhiata. Voglio assicurarmi che non mi abbia rovinato completamente il tatuaggio, coglione.”

“Testa di cazzo,” risponde Liam a tono, “e sei uno schifoso bugiardo. Mi hai quasi staccato la testa ieri sera. Ti stai innamorando di quel ragazzo e lo sai benissimo.”

Louis osserva la scritta sulla sua pelle quasi con stupore fanciullesco. I tatuaggi nuovi riescono a riaprire le ferite più recenti nel suo petto e poi, allo stesso tempo, sigillare il dolore con una cicatrice. Ha pensato che fosse un momento buono come un altro per tatuarsi di nuovo, in quei giorni… quando tutti i suoi ricordi con Duncan gli prudono nel sangue e gli pizzicano gli angoli degli occhi. La settimana di Louis è stata piena di Harry e tutto ciò che comporta stare con lui, dal luccichio negli occhi al desiderio che gli brucia lentamente nel cuore. In ogni caso, questo non significa che possa mettere via tutto ciò che è successo in una scatola di paillette scintillanti e spingerla nei meandri della sua mente. Non funziona così. I suoi sogni appartengono ancora a Duncan, così come le ferite nel suo petto, e sebbene si stia lentamente abituando all’idea di volere una nuova vita, questo non significa che abbia abbandonato completamente quella vecchia.

“Non è vero,” insiste Louis, mentre Liam gli sistema la benda, “è passata solo una settimana da New York. Non sono pronto a–”

“Come fai a saperlo?”

Louis sposta lo sguardo sull’amico, sorpreso. Il suo tono è sorprendentemente deciso, gli occhi da cucciolo affilati.

“Come faccio a sapere…?”

“Come fai a sapere che non sei pronto?” Prima che Louis possa protestare, Liam scuote la testa e ribadisce il suo punto di vista, “No, lascia perdere… cioè, come fai a sapere che sia rilevante? Perdonami, amico, ma mi sembra che Harry sia nel tuo radar da più di una settimana… che tu lo ammetta o no. Fin da quando ti sei trasferito, sei cambiato. No, coglione, chiudi la bocca e ascoltami, okay?” Louis chiude la bocca, “Non sto dicendo che non farai errori o che dovresti buttarti a capofitto in qualcosa che non pensi di poter gestire. Voglio dire, vivi già con quel ragazzo, dovresti essere fottutamente cauto. Ma… credo che tu lo voglia, e credo… quand’è che siamo veramente pronti, Lou? Per l’amore o per l’amicizia. Cioè, Harry non era previsto… e non ti saresti mai aspettato di fare amicizia con Niall e Zayn. Voglio dire, prendi me,” Liam piega la testa, un sorriso timido a curvargli la bocca, “Non mi sarei mai aspettato di innamorarmi di qualcuno a sua volta innamorato di me.”

“Brutto stronzo,” Louis sogghigna e gli spintona una spalla, ridendo, “perché non mi hai detto che gliel’hai detto e ti ha risposto?”

“Non lo so,” Liam si gratta la nuca, “è solo che so che stai passando un periodo difficile e non volevo, tipo, mettere il dito nella piaga o–”

“Sei un coglione,” Louis sta ancora sogghignando come lo Stregatto, “ma sono felice per te, e cazzo, come se non potessi esserlo, Payno. Te lo meriti, amico. Meriti di avere figli con i capelli neri, la pelle scura e le sopracciglia più lunghe mai viste su un neonato.”

Liam non sembra affatto contrario all’idea quando ridacchia ed emette un sospiro sognante. Louis afferra la bottiglietta d’acqua, tirandogliela addosso.

“Sei un bambino, cazzo,” Liam gli punta un dito addosso, “ora capisco perché non vuoi ammettere che ti piace Harry.”

Louis gli lancia di nuovo l’acqua addosso. Liam gli fa il dito medio, asciugandosi gli occhi.

“Ti stai dando la zappa sui piedi, amico. Perché non lo ammetti? Vuoi portarlo a conoscere tua madre, non è vero, Tommo?”

“L’ha già–”

Louis strabuzza gli occhi proprio nel momento in cui Liam scoppia a ridere, trionfante, tirandogli la caviglia.

“Quindi ha incontrato i genitori,” Liam sogghigna, usando le dita per elencare i punti seguenti della sua lista, “ha ballato con te nel suo salotto. Ti prepara i cazzo di pancake e pancetta nel vostro appartamento. In più, non dimentichiamoci che ieri sera ha organizzato una fottuta festa a tema “tiriamo Louis su di morale” nel bel mezzo del suo appartamento con cibo che chiaramente detesta. Credo che qualcuno abbia _decisamente_ una cotta.”

Louis odia il modo in cui il suo cuore martella così forte, mentre i viticci di un sorriso minacciano di tradirlo. Il suo cuore brucia come un falò nel suo petto e _cazzo_ , non può neanche negare che lo desideri. Benché Liam abbia parlato di Harry invece che di lui, Louis si sente decisamente come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta. È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui si è sentito così. No, in realtà… non si è mai sentito così. La consapevolezza lo coglie di sorpresa quando si rende conto di non essere mai stato così agitato per Duncan, neanche una volta. Era stato eccitante e davvero magico quando aveva cominciato a innamorarsi di lui come mai era successo prima, ma ora… ora sembra impallidire al confronto con il desiderio che prova improvvisamente verso Harry.

“Credo che tu dica un po’ troppe parolacce,” commenta Louis, toccandosi pigramente il braccialetto che Harry gli ha legato al polso quella mattina, “è una brutta abitudine.”

Liam sospira con impazienza e gli tira uno scappellotto. Louis si vendica con un gesto simile ed entrambi si fissano, respirando pesantemente per un attimo prima di scoppiare contemporaneamente a ridere.

“Svitati. Siamo degli svitati del cazzo.”

Liam annuisce.

“Ma sul serio, amico, stai cercando di dirmi che non c’è niente tra, sai,” Liam gesticola verso Louis, “tra voi… perché te lo assicuro, da quel che ho visto ieri sera, almeno uno di voi due ha perso la testa per l’altro, se non entrambi.”

Louis gli tira uno schiaffo sulla fronte per infastidirlo, ma Liam si rifiuta di abboccare all’amo, attendendo pazientemente la risposta dell’amico.

“Mi piace Harry,” dice Louis, con il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto, “Li… C-credo che mi piaccia davvero tanto. Troppo. Non so se–”

“È reciproco.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Non sai se gli piaccio. Harry è innamorato di chiunque. È innamorato del suo dannato gatto, porca puttana.”

Non importa il fatto che anche Louis sia un po’ innamorato di quello scarafaggio. La risposta di Liam consiste nel chinarsi verso Louis e attirarlo in un abbraccio stretto, con il petto del più piccolo completamente avvolto tra le braccia molto più grosse e muscolose di Liam.

“Guarda, io non lo so se siate preparati a dove questa cosa potrà portarvi, ma _so_ che quel ragazzo si è illuminato come l’Aurora Boreale quando ieri sera gli hai scritto che stavi tornando a casa. _So_ quanto fosse felice di stringerti tra le sue braccia quando ce ne siamo andati. Sul serio, mi ha fatto un cenno di saluto con la testa piuttosto di sollevare una mano, perché sinceramente, non credo che avrebbe potuto sopportare di staccarti le mani di dosso.

Liam si scosta troppo presto… troppo presto perché Louis possa fingere che i suoi occhi non si siano riempiti di lacrime e che le sue guance non siano rosse dall’ondata di emozioni che gli riempie il petto. Si sente come se fosse in procinto di sollevarsi dal pavimento e fluttuare via, per quanto si sente leggero. Non può essere vero. Non è possibile. Harry è troppo per lui, troppo speciale… ma Louis non ha mai sentito Liam parlare in maniera così sincera, come se avesse bisogno che Louis capisse quel che già sa.

“Uhm, ci… ci penserò su,” gli concede Louis con un sorriso tremolante, e non è certo che possa fare a meno di pensarci, sul serio… anche se lo volesse davvero.

“Fallo, amico,” Liam gli rivolge un sorriso a trentadue denti, “posso solo immaginare come sarebbe con il tuo cognome inciso sulla sua pelle.”

Louis decide di non accennare al fatto che si sia già occupato di quel dettaglio.

 

**

 

“Ehi,” Harry lo saluta quando lo vede entrare in casa, andando immediatamente ad avvolgergli le braccia attorno ai fianchi, “ti sei divertito con Liam?”

“Sì,” dice piano Louis, gli organi a sciogliersi nel petto quando Harry lo trascina verso il divano per farlo sedere sulle sue gambe, “è stato bello. Mi sono fatto il tatuaggio nuovo.”

Harry gli sorride, esageratamente entusiasta nello stringergli i fianchi.

“Posso vederlo? Per favore?”

Louis sbuffa come se fosse una seccatura, quando in realtà, gli piace assecondare le richieste di Harry più di chiunque altro. Si sposta accanto a lui, e Harry si acciglia, fino a che Louis non comincia ad arrotolare i jeans e staccare la benda per mostrare il suo nuovo tatuaggio. Harry appare sbalordito, mentre allunga una mano per sfiorarlo lungo i bordi con i polpastrelli.

“ _Peace within_ ,” legge, e alza lo sguardo su Louis con un sorriso incerto, “per tua mamma…?”

“Perché so che è quel che devo ricordare e su cui devo migliorare. Queste parole. È il motivo per cui la mia vita è stata colma di dolore negli ultimi tre anni. Non riuscivo a trovare pace con me stesso, quindi come avrei potuto risolvere tutta la merda nella mia vita? Non… non so come fare a cambiare… e nemmeno se sia possibile, ma devo provarci. Capisci?”

“Sì,” Harry annuisce e gli sorride, affascinato, “sì, capisco.”

 

**

 

“Che stai facendo, tesoro?”

Louis poggia la testa contro lo schienale per guardare Harry, il quale si china su di lui con un sorriso perplesso sulle labbra.

“Volevo scrivere a… un mio amico. Che vive in… Australia.”

“Okay,” Harry inarca le sopracciglia, il sorriso ancora più confuso mentre si abbassa per lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli. Louis mugugna in risposta. “Ti lascio alla tua lettera, allora. Vado a preparare la cena.”

“Okay,” cinguetta Louis, aspettando che Harry si allontani prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sul foglio davanti a sé, penna alla mano.

 _Caro Duncan,_ scrive, il cuore a martellargli nel petto, _so che probabilmente in questo momento non vuoi avere mie notizie, ma c’è una cosa che devo dirti. Inizialmente avevo paura, paura di quel che avrebbe significato per me e te, ma non posso più aspettare oltre. Ecco qui…_

 

**

 

“Ehi, tutto bene?” Harry si appoggia al suo fianco, le spalle a sfiorarsi, mentre osserva Louis con aria preoccupata, “sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma.”

“Già,” dice Louis in un sussurro.

 

**

 

L’idea di uscire a bere era stata di Niall. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Harry, e quest’ultimo aveva immediatamente guardato Louis, il quale stava leggendo con la testa posata sul suo stomaco e il resto del corpo stravaccato sul divano. Sembrava che Harry non avesse bisogno di altri stimoli, a parte intrecciare i capelli di Louis e osservarli disfarsi da soli, troppo morbidi e lucenti per rimanere legati senza alcun intervento.

“Ehi, Lou, lo so che è domenica e domani mattina hai un cliente, ma Nialler vuole uscire a bere qualcosa. Ti va?”

“Certo che mi va, Harold,” Louis gli aveva rivolto un sorriso stupidamente luminoso, il petto a gonfiarsi d’affetto perché le dita di Harry avevano continuato a massaggiargli la cute con delicatezza, l’altra mano posata sul suo stomaco. “Io, te e i nostri ragazzi. Giorni felici.”

Harry gli aveva sorriso con dolcezza, le fossette in vista, accarezzandogli la zona attorno all’ombelico.

“Ti ho mai detto quanto adori quando sei così? Tutto affettuoso e felice. Tu e le tue rughette felici, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry gli aveva sfregato suddette rughe con il pollice, sorridendo nel lasciar fuoriuscire un sospiro disperato, “saranno la mia morte.”

 _E tu sarai la mia_ , aveva pensato Louis tra sé, alzandosi dal divano per andare a prepararsi.

 

**

 

Quando erano arrivati al pub, Louis era stato allegro e loquace, attirando ognuno dei ragazzi in un abbraccio e avvicinandosi al bar per ordinare il primo giro di drink. Mentre aspettava, si era girato verso il tavolo e aveva trovato gli occhi di Harry su di lui, un sorriso piccolo ma in qualche modo riconoscente sulle labbra.

Harry era un sogno, con la sua camicia a quadri sbottonata che, come sempre, attirava lo sguardo di Louis sul ciondolo tra i suoi pettorali. I suoi jeans scuri gli modellavano perfettamente i muscoli delle gambe lunghe e scendevano fino ai suoi stivali col tacco sorprendentemente nuovi. I ricci cadevano in larghe spirali, e quando Louis era tornato al loro tavolo e aveva distribuito i drink, aveva colto l’opportunità per piegarsi verso Harry e scostargli i capelli dal viso, infilandogli le ciocche dietro le orecchie. Gli occhi di Harry sono adorabili, okay? Non dovrebbero mai essere ostruiti. Harry gli aveva sorriso con quella familiare felicità che gli faceva risplendere il verde negli occhi, e aveva portato Louis a sorridere a sua volta, con altrettanta gioia. _È come se fossi il mio specchio_ , aveva mormorato Louis sottovoce, _lo specchio che ricambia il mio sguardo._

La serata stava trascorrendo serena, discutendo su chi avrebbe vinto X Factor e se la vittoria fosse stata importante o meno…

“Penso soltanto che se non vinci, sì, potresti comunque incidere un album, ma non ci sono garanzie che qualcuno ti possa prendere in considerazione. Voglio dire, se non vinci, è chiaro che tu non sia la proposta migliore.”

Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo alle parole di Liam. Liam, che pensava che la differenza tra primo e secondo fosse chilometrica.

“Oppure non sei adeguato al pubblico di X Factor… o non hai avuto la possibilità di cantare le canzoni giuste. Oppure non hai avuto abbastanza lezioni di canto o non sei stato pubblicizzato adeguatamente o semplicemente i tuoi fan non ti hanno votato abbastanza. E dai, Li, lo sai benissimo che il secondo e il terzo classificato sono quasi sempre più bravi dei vincitori.”

Liam era apparso ancora scettico, ma Zayn e Niall avevano annuito, concordi con Louis.

“Esatto,” aveva detto Zayn, “credo che il fatto che non abbiano alcuna garanzia sia il motivo che li sprona. Cioè, se non sai cosa accadrà in seguito e fin dove puoi spingerti e se devi dimostrare quanto vali al magnate della musica che ha deciso di sostenerti, probabilmente dovrai faticare dieci volte più del cantante che riceve tutto su un piatto d’argento e ha il supporto del Paese. Non credo che quei poveri stronzi si aspettino di non farcela, e la maggior parte delle volte succede proprio quello. Spesso, quelli che vengono rifiutati e devono costruirsi con le proprie forze sono proprio quelli che ce la fanno.”

“Non sapevo ce l’avessi così a cuore,” aveva detto Liam, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco a Zayn, in adorazione.

Zayn aveva ridacchiato e avvolto un braccio attorno a lui, baciandogli la fronte con uno schiocco.

“Ci ho pensato molto, ultimamente. Tipo, come tutto nella mia vita sia arrivato così facilmente… non ho mai dovuto lavorare. Stavo giusto pensando che, se decidessi di partire, vorrei viaggiare solo con uno zaino in spalla e… e voglio che tu venga con me, amore.”

“Uhm,” Liam era rimasto a fissarlo a bocca aperta, e Louis aveva battuto il pugno contro la coscia di Harry sotto il tavolo, due sogghigni identici a illuminare i loro volti nel guardare i loro amici attraversare il campo minato dell’amore.

“Non devi rispondermi subito. Mi spiace di averti, tipo… messo alle strette. Scusami, non–”

Liam aveva stroncato le scuse di Zayn con le sue labbra, attirandolo in un bacio, e Niall aveva emesso un gemito, Harry e Louis a fare delle smorfie quando il rumore delle lingue intrecciate aveva raggiunto le loro orecchie.

“Cazzo, certo che vengo con te,” Liam si era scostato con un sorriso da tonto, “Ti amo, Z. Ti amo da morire.”

Gli occhi di Zayn si erano addolciti ancora di più e aveva ripreso a baciare Liam, dolcemente e per poco tempo, _grazie a Dio_.

“Ti amo anche io, amore.”

“Fanno venire da vomitare, non è vero?” aveva chiesto Niall, dando una spallata a Louis.

“Disgustosi,” avevano detto Harry e Louis contemporaneamente, scambiandosi poi uno sguardo con dei sorrisetti esagitati stampati in faccia.

“Oh, chi voglio prendere in giro,” si era lamentato Niall, prendendo un lungo sorso del suo drink, “voi due siete tali e quali.”

Louis aveva stretto la coscia di Harry sotto il tavolo, l’unica sua risposta alle parole di Niall, un sorriso sereno che sperava facesse capire a Harry quanto gli andasse bene quella situazione. Gli andava bene essere scandalosamente in sintonia con Harry e usare le sue stesse parole. Gli andava benissimo essere paragonato ai pomicioni di fronte a loro, se questo significava avere una possibilità… una possibilità con Harry. Il pensiero gli fa una paura fottuta, ma per quanto Harry a volte lo faccia sentire instabile, con i suoi sguardi persistenti e il modo in cui sbatte le ciglia, Louis sa che non si è mai sentito così al sicuro con qualcuno come con Harry. Non è mai stato così certo dell’importanza di qualcuno nella sua vita.

In quel momento, il suo telefono gli aveva vibrato nella tasca e Louis l’aveva tirato fuori, sorridendo ancora tra sé stesso prima di abbassare lo sguardo sullo schermo e gelarsi.

_Vorrei non averti mai visto da Flanagan. Il più grosso errore della mia vita._

All’inizio Louis aveva cercato di fingere che fosse tutto a posto, ficcando nuovamente il telefono in tasca e buttandosi nella conversazione con rinnovato vigore. Ma le parole avevano continuato a girargli intorno, il rimorso di Duncan a fondersi con il proprio e a impedirgli di capire se il fatto che Duncan volesse cancellare il proprio passato fosse orribile come pensava inizialmente, o se fosse esattamente quello che voleva anche lui.

Louis voleva solo smettere di soffrire. Voleva smettere di pensare ai se e ai ma e di chiedersi quando avesse mandato tutto definitivamente a puttane e allontanato Duncan. Voleva smettere di chiedersi perché Duncan avesse avuto bisogno di qualcun altro così presto nella loro relazione. Perché Louis non era stato abbastanza? Louis voleva solo che il dolore sparisse. Poi, osservando il pub con le sue luci soffuse e i tavoli rotondi di legno con le gambe traballanti e le sedie spaiate, Louis se n’era reso conto. _Flanagan_. Erano andati al pub dove aveva conosciuto Duncan tre anni prima. Il déjà-vu gli aveva fatto venire le vertigini.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” gli aveva chiesto Harry, “sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma.”

“Già,” aveva risposto Louis in un sussurro.

 

**

 

In quel momento Louis si china sul tavolo, la testa bassa, mentre la gola comincia a fargli male e gli occhi a sporgersi con lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime.

“Ehi… Tommo, ti senti bene?” chiede Niall accanto a lui, allungando una mano per stringergli la spalla.

“Louis,” gli sussurra Harry quando il ragazzo non risponde, “Lou… ti prego, dimmi che succede.”

Louis non crede di riuscire a trattenersi ancora per molto. È come se avesse un groppo in gola delle dimensioni di un macigno, e tutto ciò che riesce a vedere nel guardare in basso, non è il tavolo di fronte a lui, ma lo sguardo negli occhi di Duncan quando aveva schioccato le dita e attirato l’attenzione del barista in un batter d’occhio. Tutto ciò che si ricorda è il terribile outfit che indossava, e il modo in cui aveva guardato le gambe di Louis, il fervore nei suoi occhi quando aveva detto, “ _bei jeans._ ”

“ _Se fossi in te, sarei già scappato a gambe levate._ ”

Forse Louis avrebbe dovuto farlo, forse… _cazzo_ , Louis non ce la fa. Non può stare lì in quel bar o pub o quel che è e non pensare a Duncan e a tutto quello che hanno avuto… a tutto quello che hanno perso.

Louis comincia a respirare con difficoltà, alzandosi dal tavolo e facendosi strada verso l’uscita, spingendosi fuori nella notte londinese con un gemito udibile. Si trascina sul muro di mattoni all’esterno del bar e ci si appoggia contro, i pugni serrati, mentre le lacrime cominciano a scorrergli sulle guance e lui impreca… maledice ogni cosa, da Duncan a sé stesso, al _fottuto_ Flanagan.

“Merda,” comincia a battere i pugni sul muro, “stronzo del cazzo,” colpisce di nuovo il muro, le nocche che si spaccano contro i mattoni, “cazzo, sei proprio ridicolo, brutto–”

“Louis,” ansima Harry dietro di lui, avendolo chiaramente seguito fuori, “Louis, _Dio_. Non ti sei reso ridicolo, amore. I ragazzi hanno capito, okay? Non– sono solo preoccupati per te.”

Louis colpisce di nuovo il muro, l’impatto doloroso ma alleviante allo stesso tempo. Le lacrime continuano a sgorgargli dagli occhi, ma il dolore nelle dita lo distrae dal dolore nel petto e sotto la pelle. Lo distrae dal dolore che scorre nelle sue vene. Le mani di Harry si chiudono sulle sue, mentre il suo corpo si stringe contro la schiena di Louis.

“Louis, ti prego,” lo esorta, le labbra premute contro i suoi capelli, “ti prego, smettila. Guardami. Puoi girarti verso di me, per favore?”

Louis fa quel che gli viene chiesto, se non altro perché il suono della voce di Harry ha una sorta di effetto calmante e ipnotico su di lui, a cui sembra non riuscire a resistere e opporsi. Harry inspira bruscamente alla vista del sangue sulle nocche di Louis, e traccia le ferite con i pollici, stringendo le sue dita come se ne andasse della sua esistenza.

“Perché? Perché hai–”

“Flanagan,” butta fuori Louis, “è dove ci siamo conosciuti.”

Gli occhi di Harry si addolciscono e sposta le mani sulle sue guance, asciugandogli le lacrime con i pollici.

“È dove io… è dove tutto è cominciato e io stavo… mi stavo chiedendo se vorrei che tornasse tutto come prima o se… se sceglierei sempre lui. Fa male, Haz… cioè, quando tutto il resto scompare e tu di notte vai in camera tua, fa così tanto male da non respirare. Non passa mai del tutto,” dice Louis con la voce spezzata.

Harry si fa più vicino, il verde dei suoi occhi risucchiato dalla tristezza.

“È passata solo una settimana, tesoro. Non basta. Ma sono io l’idiota… perché te la stavi cavando così bene che… che ho pensato che forse avesse cominciato a guarire. Pensavo,” Harry scuote la testa, un sorriso decentrato e disilluso sulle labbra, “pensavo che forse vivere con me sarebbe stato un bene… avrebbe fatto stare bene _te_ , ma se ti senti ancora–”

“Oh, cazzo,” Louis spinge le proprie dita contro la bocca di Harry per farlo stare zitto, e Harry solleva un sopracciglio, confuso. “Devi sapere, Haz… che vivere con te è stata una delle cose più belle che mi sia mai successa. Mi _ha_ aiutato. Pensavi che stessi meglio? E allora? Anche io lo pensavo… e forse è così… per certi versi, solo che… è _ovunque_. Non posso scappare da lui.”

“Chiudi gli occhi,” dice Harry con dolcezza, i pollici che scivolano lungo la gola di Louis, “chiudi gli occhi per me, Lou.”

Louis sente il respiro bloccarsi in gola nel guardare Harry negli occhi. Appare tormentato, commosso, e oh, così… legato… legato a Louis e intrecciato in quel momento che si sta consumando tra loro. Louis chiude gli occhi quando Harry gli avvolge la nuca con una mano, facendolo poggiare contro il muro così delicatamente che Louis percepisce a malapena il movimento.

“Non dovresti dimenticare,” sussurra Harry, e Louis sente il suo respiro sulla gola, “il modo in cui ti sei innamorato di lui, o come ti ha fatto sentire. So che fa male, piccolo. So quanto faccia male, perché pensare a come vi siete conosciuti ti porta a pensare a quel che ne è conseguito e a tutto quello che avresti voluto e che non hai mai avuto. So che non puoi scegliere i tuoi ricordi… ma voglio che tu faccia qualcosa per me.”

Louis apre gli occhi per un attimo, ma Harry non lo sta guardando. È chinato contro la sua gola, la bocca a sfiorargli la pelle.

“Cosa?” rantola Louis quando le labbra di Harry si dischiudono sulla sua gola.

“Voglio che dimentichi il modo in cui ti ha fatto sentire quando ha smesso di trattarti come meriti.”

Harry allontana la bocca dalla pelle di Louis, facendolo piagnucolare e facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. Poi le sue labbra carnose si posano nuovamente su di lui, poco più in alto di prima, e Louis chiude gli occhi, percependo il proprio uccello fremere nelle mutande.

“Voglio che tu smetta di prendere le sue parole come oro colato e credere a tutto quel che ti dice… quando in realtà è solo odio represso per se stesso,” Harry fa scorrere la sua bocca più in alto, tracciando la sua gola con dolcezza e facendolo rabbrividire dall’eccitazione, “Voglio che la smetta di pensare a lui e cominci a vivere con me. Nel presente.”

Harry gli stringe il lato del collo con delicatezza, muovendosi in diagonale sul davanti e continuando a parlargli mentre lo sfiora con movimenti lenti, portando Louis all’apice di un qualcosa che non ha mai provato prima. Qualcosa che lo fa contorcere, ruotare i fianchi contro il muro mentre rilascia dei respiri soffocati che trasmettono a malapena il suo desiderio ardente.

“Rimpiangerà di averti perso,” gracchia Harry, e gli occhi chiusi di Louis si riempiono di lacrime. “Si pentirà persino di averti picchiato, piccolo, perché quando ti vedrà felice, quando saprà che sei andato avanti… capirà che non è riuscito a distruggerti. Che ha perso la cosa migliore che abbia mai avuto. Si guarderà le mani e vedrà tutti i modi in cui ti ha fatto del male, tutte le volte in cui avrebbe dovuto stringerti a sé anziché allontanarti.”

“Harry,” la voce di Louis è sul punto di implorare, mentre le lacrime scorrono sulle sue guance, il corpo pesante.

Harry sembra ignorarlo, stringendogli la pelle morbida tra i denti, e tutto il corpo di Louis scatta dal desiderio, le mani che si aggrappano alle spalle di Harry, il respiro bloccato. Harry gli afferra le mani e le solleva sopra la sua testa, intrecciando le loro dita mentre succhia la pelle di Louis nella sua bocca. Louis si spinge nuovamente contro di lui, emettendo un gemito gutturale quando i loro bacini si sfiorano.

“Voglio che dimentichi che ti abbia mai fatto sentire come se non potessi essere felice senza di lui… ma vuoi sapere cosa voglio che ricordi?” Harry gli sfiora le palpebre con il pollice, e Louis lo prende come un segnale per aprire gli occhi, “voglio che ti ricordi che sei, in assoluto, la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto,” il pollice di Harry gli accarezza la guancia, “la cosa più bella che abbia mai provato,” gli sfiora il labbro e il cuore di Louis martella contro la cassa toracica, il respiro debole, “l’uomo più bello che abbia mai desiderato.”

Louis spalanca la bocca, il corpo molle attraversato da un brivido fino alle ossa. Rabbrividisce perché Harry gli ha appena detto… _cazzo_. La musica proveniente dal bar gli riempie le orecchie, la luce delle stelle illumina gli occhi spaventati di Harry, e Louis non ricorda di aver mai pensato a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quel momento e quanto desideri baciare l’uomo di fronte a sé. Harry fraintende il suo silenzio per orrore e si volta, mormorando un “Scusami,” o quel che sembra un mormorio alle orecchie di Louis, perché il suo cuore sta battendo troppo forte per registrare qualsiasi altra cosa.

“No, _Harry_ ,” Louis allunga una mano e lo strattona nuovamente contro di sé, “ _ti prego_.”

Gli occhi sbarrati di Harry scattano sui suoi come un coniglio spaventato, e la bocca si dischiude dalla sorpresa. Chiaramente non se l’aspettava. Le sue guance sono completamente rosse, ed è splendido con i ricci morbidi a incorniciargli gli zigomi e con il pomo d’Adamo a muoversi incessantemente nella sua gola.

“ _Ti prego_ ,” ripete Louis, gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime quando posa le mani sui fianchi di Harry, “ _Voglio_ che tu lo faccia.”

“Non posso,” rantola Harry, e tutto il mondo di Louis comincia ad implodere, il viso che si contrae, “Oh no, Louis, voglio farlo, ma… ma non così. Non voglio che supplichi. Non più.”

Louis si acciglia, confuso, e Harry gli afferra il viso con delicatezza, le grandi mani aperte in modo che metà delle dita gli sfiorino la gola, le altre gli incornicino le guance.

“Hai passato gli ultimi tre anni a supplicare, tesoro mio. Supplicare che ti credesse, che non si arrabbiasse con te, che ti amasse. Non voglio che debba mai supplicare per qualcosa che desideri. Voglio che me lo dica… che me lo chieda. Non posso garantirti che sarò sempre in grado di dartelo, ma è solo che… voglio che tu sappia che quello che vuoi e quello di cui hai bisogno, è altrettanto importante. Non so cosa sia– o se noi– perché non credevo… ma voglio che siamo alla pari, Lou. Sempre.”

Louis non è mai stato così colpito. Stringe i fianchi di Harry e si solleva sulle punte per posare la propria fronte contro quella del ragazzo, gli occhi blu e lucidi ad incontrare quelli verdi, speranzosi e intimoriti. Con un sussurro, Louis rilascia ogni costrizione e impulso emotivi che ha provato e sistematicamente negato, non solo negli ultimi sette giorni, ma nelle sei o più settimane da quando ha conosciuto Harry e ha iniziato persistentemente a ignorare la loro attrazione. Con un sussurro sommesso e un respiro tremante, ammette la sconfitta. Non può resistere a Harry Styles, ed è stato uno stupido a pensare di poterci riuscire.

“Baciami.”

Harry si china su di lui, le dita a stringersi attorno alle guance di Louis mentre i loro corpi si inarcano l’uno verso l’altro e le loro labbra si scontrano in una collisione disperata da capogiro. Louis stringe la nuca di Harry quando le loro labbra si sfiorano, portandolo più vicino a sé mentre le loro bocche si curvano l’una verso l’altra e le dita di Harry scivolano tra i suoi capelli. Il gesto manda scosse di elettricità attraverso le vene di Louis, facendogli martellare il cuore nelle orecchie mentre Harry comincia a ruotare ritmicamente il bacino contro il suo, portando a un contatto prolungato le loro erezioni. Louis allunga una mano per afferrargli il culo, tenendolo stretto a sé mentre si struscia contro il suo bacino. È solo questione di tempo prima che la lingua di Louis incontri quella di Harry, le loro labbra si scontrino in baci e morsi che fanno gemere Harry e ruotare i suoi fianchi più velocemente mentre apre la sua bocca per Louis. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo ruotano all’indietro quando la lingua di Harry gli lecca l’interno della bocca e allo stesso tempo, Harry afferra le cosce di Louis e lo tira su, sbattendolo contro il muro con urgenza selvaggia, più eccitante di qualsiasi cosa Louis abbia mai sperimentato.

Louis lecca le labbra di Harry e avvolge le gambe attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo con le cosce e tremando ininterrottamente ora che le sensazioni sono esplose d’intensità. Harry interrompe il bacio per leccargli la gola, afferrandogli con i denti la porzione di pelle dietro l’orecchio e succhiandola tra le labbra con un rumore forte e _bagnato_ che fa scattare pietosamente l’uccello di Louis nei pantaloni e venire nelle mutande. _Patetico_.

“Sei appena venuto?” rantola Harry, posando le mani sul viso di Louis e osservandolo meravigliato.

Le guance di Louis vanno a fuoco quando annuisce, le palpebre che calano pur continuando a fissare la bocca di Harry con malcelato desiderio.

“Cazzo,” impreca Harry, afferrando il culo di Louis e spingendoselo addosso, “sei _così_ sexy.”

Louis ha a malapena il tempo di pensare, tanto meno di reagire prima che la bocca di Harry sia nuovamente sulla sua, mentre il riccio sfrega disperatamente il bacino contro il suo per raggiungere l’orgasmo. Le loro lingue si scontrano ripetutamente, con baci lenti che lasciano Louis con un desiderio sempre più forte, nonostante il fatto che sia già venuto. Magari perché gli sembra di aver aspettato secoli per baciare Harry. Magari perché desidera più di quell’orgasmo. Desidera il modo in cui Harry ansima nella sua bocca, gemendo contro la sua gola mentre fa scorrere il naso sulla pelle, inspirando l’odore di Louis prima di chiudere la bocca sulla sua clavicola e facendolo sobbalzare nella sua presa. Desidera il modo in cui Harry crolla letteralmente a pezzi, cavalcando il proprio orgasmo con il viso piegato in una smorfia, ma continuando a sostenere lo sguardo di Louis, determinato a mostrargli quanto lo faccia eccitare. È in assoluto la cosa più sexy che Louis abbia mai visto; Harry geme e si muove a scatti contro di lui, lo sperma a filtrare dai suoi pantaloni in quelli di Louis.

Ma Harry non ha ancora finito con lui, neanche lontanamente. Lo fa scendere dai suoi fianchi solo per spingerlo nuovamente contro il muro e riunire le loro bocche, intrecciando le loro dita sopra la testa di Louis mentre succhia il suo labbro inferiore e gli stuzzica la lingua con la propria. Fotte la bocca di Louis con movimenti strazianti che gli fanno girare la testa e gemere senza preavviso.

“Tu non sai,” dice Harry tra i baci, “da quanto tempo volevo,” bacia Louis con più dolcezza… più lentamente, e Louis sente una fitta al cuore, “baciarti,” Harry sposta la bocca sul suo orecchio e Louis geme in modo patetico, “Louis Tomlinson.”

Non sa bene per quanto tempo rimangono così, le dita strette attorno a quelle dell’altro e le bocche che vogliono sempre di più, sfiorandosi l’una contro l’altra con tenerezza e venerazione, e continuando inevitabilmente a riavvicinarsi con baci vigorosi e intrecci di lingue che lasciano la bocca di Louis gonfia e insensibile.

Di tanto in tanto, Harry gli avvolge le guance e traccia con le labbra la gola di Louis fino al suo petto, succhiando lungo il suo tatuaggio ‘ _It is what it is_ ’ come se fosse qualcosa che sognava di fare da sempre. Di tanto in tanto, gli succhia il lobo dell’orecchio e gli morde la pelle morbida, sfregando con pollice la saliva con un sorrisetto compiaciuto che fa sorridere anche Louis. Di tanto in tanto, Louis avvolge una gamba attorno al ginocchio di Harry e si struscia nuovamente contro di lui, l’uccello moscio che freme debolmente nelle sue mutande, spruzzando altro sperma quando Louis geme e arriccia le dita tra i capelli di Harry. Di tanto in tanto, Louis lo bacia a stampo, solo per stuzzicarlo, fino a che Harry non brontola dalla frustrazione e comincia a leccargli le labbra come se la sua bocca fosse un fottuto gelato e lui fosse carente di latticini. Louis si arrende e gli concede l’accesso e di nuovo, gli si blocca il respiro nel petto in risposta al modo in cui ogni volta la lingua di Harry trova così velocemente un ritmo con la sua. La bocca di Harry sa di dolce come il suo cocktail, e Louis non riesce a farne a meno. Lo fa andare in combustione quando Harry si scosta per gemere, “cazzo, la tua _bocca_ , Louis,” contro il suo orecchio, disperato e fuori di senno, come se i soli baci di Louis avessero il potere di farlo impazzire. Louis lo capisce benissimo. Non ha mai baciato nessuno così. Non ha mai _solo_ baciato qualcuno per quelle che sembrano ore. Si baciano quasi senza sosta fino a che Harry non compie fisicamente un passo indietro, continuando a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e meravigliati.

“È stato…” Harry appare sbalordito, sfiorandosi le labbra gonfie con le dita come se non riuscisse a credere a quel che è appena successo, “cioè, è stato…”

“Non so tu,” dice Louis con un sorriso cauto, “ma per me è stato una figata.”

Harry annuisce, ammutolito, e poi deglutisce visibilmente, mettendo da parte delle emozioni più profonde di cui Louis vorrebbe tanto chiedergli in seguito. I suoi occhi verdi e beati incrociano quelli di Louis, e poi sorride. È quel tipo di sorriso che dice “Non riesco a credere di essere così fortunato,” che Louis ha sempre sperato che qualcuno gli rivolgesse. Louis sente le ginocchia cedere, e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime di felicità.

“Non riesco a credere di averti appena baciato,” soffia Harry, un sorriso divertito a danzargli all’angolo delle labbra quando i suoi occhi cadono sulla bocca di Louis, “e… ho davvero voglia di baciarti di nuovo.”

Louis ridacchia e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi con un dito.

“Be’, coraggio, Styles,” dice con voce roca, incapace di contenere le proprie emozioni e di trattenere il desiderio dalla sua voce, “baciami, stupido.” [ndt. ‘ _come kiss me, you fool._ ’]


	12. Capitolo 12 - Parte I

_Gesù Cristo. Louis. Oh. Oddio, Louis. Gesù._

“Apprezzo _davvero_ il fatto che tu voglia equipararmi a Gesù, Styles,” dice Louis, l’azzurro brillante dei suoi occhi nuovamente a fuoco quando si scosta dal loro bacio appassionato, “ma non avevo idea che fossi un baciatore così loquace.”

Si trovano ancora fuori dal pub con i corpi stretti l’uno all’altro. Le braccia di Louis sono avvolte attorno al collo di Harry, e le dita di quest’ultimo gli accarezzano i meravigliosi zigomi e si intrecciano tra i suoi morbidi capelli. Baciare Louis è… è come quel momento nelle commedie romantiche in cui tutta la tensione tra i due protagonisti continua a crescere e i due si muovono l’uno verso l’altro, gli sguardi che si incrociano e una qualche musica sdolcinata in sottofondo. Poi, succede… le loro labbra si toccano e a volte è come guardare un fiammifero che si infiamma o un fuoco d’artificio sparato nel cielo. A volte è il contrario. A volte è così deludente e spassionato che ti ritrovi a chiederti se in realtà i due, nella vita reale, si odino.

Ma baciare Louis è più di un fiammifero acceso o un fuoco d’artificio sparato nella notte. È questo campo di forza di calore che cancella qualsiasi cosa nel loro cammino e allo stesso tempo li protegge dalla distruzione, avvolgendosi attorno ai loro corpi in un caldo abbraccio. Li isola dall’universo raso al suolo attorno a loro, mentre i loro corpi si sfregano l’uno sull’altro, le bocche si scambiano i respiri mentre si baciano fino allo sfinimento. È un fuoco che arde in profondità nel petto di Harry, che diffonde calore in tutto il suo corpo e non ha smesso di bruciare dal momento in cui ha sentito le labbra morbide di Louis premere sulle sue.

Harry non era riuscito a resistere dal sollevare Louis contro il muro e strusciarsi contro di lui, non era riuscito a impedirsi di perdere il controllo perché Louis era venuto così velocemente, ed era stato un momento così erotico, il corpo attraversato da una scossa mentre arrossiva e provava – _Dio, riuscite a crederci?_ – vergogna. Harry non era riuscito a smettere di fissare le lunghe ciglia di Louis e il modo in cui gli accarezzavano la pelle come fili di una ragnatela, ostruendo appena la visuale perfetta del blu etereo e stupefatto al di sotto. Non era riuscito a smettere di tremare alla sensazione del corpo di Louis contro il proprio, caldo e arrendevole e così morbido. Quando l’orgasmo di Harry aveva preso il sopravvento, era riuscito a malapena a trattenere un singhiozzo estasiato. Si era comunque impegnato a mantenere lo sguardo di Louis, a mostrargli la portata e l’intensità del suo desiderio, la testa in tumulto.

In quel momento, si stanno baciando da quel che sembra un’eternità e non è comunque abbastanza. Harry è a un tanto così dall’eccitarsi  _di nuovo_ , pur avendo ancora delle sensazioni più forti a scioglierlo dall’interno. Il suo cuore sta probabilmente ancora cercando di stare al passo, martellando contro la cassa toracica nel tentativo di Harry di buttare giù le emozioni che risalgono dalla sua gola, ma non riesce ad acquietare i suoi pensieri. Le guance di Louis sono rosse e le labbra gonfie dai baci di Harry. _Di Harry_. Non di Duncan e non di quel coglionazzo biondo dello yacht club, solo di Harry. _Baciami_. Harry avrebbe voluto registrare il modo in cui Louis l’ha detto, intervallato dai gemiti che la sua bocca ha raccolto quando le sue dita sono scivolate sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni di Louis. _Cristo_. Harry c’è dentro fino al collo.

“Di solito non lo sono,” dice con un sorrisetto imbarazzato, “ma questa è proprio un’esperienza mistica. Non mi sono mai sentito così vicino a Dio. In effetti…” Harry ha una scintilla negli occhi quando si china in avanti e cattura di nuovo la bocca di Louis. Gli avvolge con delicatezza il palmo attorno alla guancia morbida mentre la lingua di Louis incontra la sua, sfuggente, liscia e così terribilmente reattiva. Quando Harry si scosta, il suo sorriso è quasi accecante perché Louis appare assolutamente perso, eppure quasi altrettanto contrariato per l’assenza delle sue labbra, “credo di aver appena visto Dio. O _sentito_ , se preferisci.”

“Nella mia bocca?”

Louis inarca un sopracciglio con aria scettica, la bocca piegava verso l’alto. Non è forse meravigliosa l’energia nella sua voce? Harry sceglierebbe il sarcasmo e la sfacciataggine sul cuore spezzato tutti i giorni della settimana. Il ragazzo elfico di fronte a lui è basso di statura e così piccolo che, quando Harry lo solleva di nuovo contro il muro, si limita a sospirare, sconfitto, e avvolgergli obbedientemente le gambe attorno alla vita. Eppure, quando quegli occhi brillano d’azzurro e quella lingua affilata si fa strada nella sua bocca, è come se Louis si elevasse a trenta metri d’altezza.

È incredibilmente bello in quel momento. Il bagliore dei lampioni illumina i toni color caramello dei suoi capelli ed enfatizza il taglio osceno delle sue clavicole, in bella vista nella sua maglietta nera illegalmente stretta. Le sue gambe al momento sono avvolte attorno a Harry in una morsa d’acciaio, e Harry non riesce a resistere a far scorrere le mani lungo le incredibili cosce di Louis e posarle sul suo culo, mentre lo tira via dal muro e se lo stringe contro il petto.

“Sì, nella tua bocca,” conferma con un occhiolino, “chiunque abbia detto che Dio non ama i nostri simili, non ha mai avuto il piacere di baciarti.”

“I nostri simili?” Louis scoppia a ridere e tira uno dei ricci di Harry, i denti che fuoriescono da sotto le labbra sottili, “Cosa siamo, alieni?”

“Non lo so. Ci piace fare quella ‘cosa del cazzo in culo’, il che–”

Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo severo e gli copre la bocca con il palmo aperto.

“Non dirlo, Harold.”

Harry abbassa lo sguardo, mentre nasconde la testa contro la spalla di Louis e gli solletica il collo con i ricci. Sa che a Louis piace, anche se non lo ammetterà mai.

“Oh, finiscila. D’accordo,” Louis gli solleva la testa tirandogli i capelli, “sei proprio un baro.”

Harry sogghigna, le fossette angeliche in bella vista mentre attira Louis a sé per un bacio veloce. Louis mantiene una mano sui suoi ricci quando Harry si scosta.

“Come stavo dicendo, a noi _piace_ quella cosa del cazzo in culo, il che è… fuori dal comune. Sovrannaturale. Ti porta via l’ossig–”

“Smettila,” Louis ridacchia, baciandolo con dolcezza sulla bocca, “ti prego, smettila.”

Harry si limita a sorridergli, lo sguardo deciso.

“Ti porto a casa.”

“Harry, io–”

“A letto,” dice Harry, e alza immediatamente gli occhi al cielo, perché non suona meno allusivo della frase precedente, “nel _tuo_ letto, non nel mio.”

“Oh,” Louis ride, colpendosi la fronte con il palmo, “che idiota. Ma certo che non vuoi–”

“Ehi, _no_ ,” Harry usa la sua presa sulla vita di Louis per posarlo sul marciapiede e avvolgergli con delicatezza le mani sul collo, “non è come… io ti voglio, Lou. Cioè…” Harry sposta lo sguardo sulla macchia nella parte anteriore dei suoi jeans, e Louis appare un pelo compiaciuto, “è chiaro che ti voglio,” Louis singhiozza appena e gli si stringe addosso, tracciando una linea sul petto di Harry con le dita, “ma non voglio andare a letto con te per capriccio. La prossima volta che _dormirò_ con te e ti terrò stretto…” Harry si strozza per le troppe emozioni, e Louis gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante, avvicinandosi ancora di più e facendo sfiorare i loro nasi in un gesto intimo, “voglio esserne sicuro. Sicuro che so quello che vuoi e che non è… e che non è solo una reazione a–”

“Non sei un ripiego, Harry,” mormora Louis, lo sguardo che scivola sulla bocca di Harry, “e non sei il mio tappabuchi. Lo so che dobbiamo parlare, ma… fidati di me, _ti prego_ , perché sapevo…” lo sguardo di Louis guizza con così tanta intensità sui lineamenti di Harry che gli fa andare nuovamente a fuoco la pelle, “anche quando non volevo saperlo,” il suo respiro soffia sulle labbra di Harry quando si avvicina, e il respiro di quest’ultimo gli si blocca nel petto, mentre attende con il fiato sospeso, “che stessi solo morendo dalla voglia di baciarti, amore.”

Harry fa scivolare le labbra contro quelle di Louis ancor prima che Louis possa anche solo pensare di muoversi. Louis si scosta fin troppo presto e Harry insegue le sue labbra. Il ragazzo si allontana ancora di più, gli occhi raggianti.

“Andiamo a casa, Haz,” dice, tendendo una mano affinché Harry la afferri.

Si sono già tenuti per mano in precedenza, ma di certo non dopo essersi mangiati la faccia a vicenda per la prima volta. Non l’hanno ancora fatto ora, quando l’atto di tenersi per mano sembra qualcosa di segretamente epocale che solidifica la gloriosa pazzia di quel che è appena successo ed eppure, allo stesso modo, quando tutto sembra così fragile, come se Louis potesse scivolare via nella notte se Harry non gli afferra la mano in quel preciso istante.

_No_ , il cuore gli martella nel petto, _Louis non scapperà via_. Non scapperàsenza aver dato a Harry una possibilità o senza sapere cosa significhi essere inondato di adorazione invece che di disgusto. Quindi Harry gli afferra la mano, le dita che si intrecciano mentre il pollice di Louis gli avvolge il suo con decisione. Forse anche Louis la sente… la paura che se non si stringono abbastanza forte, potrebbero non essere in grado di superare la tempesta. Il pensiero che Louis possa essere determinato quanto Louis a impedire che si spezzino è sufficiente a placare la maggior parte delle paure di Harry.

“Dovremmo salutare i ragazzi. Far sapere loro che stai bene.”

“Uhm, okay.”

“Louis,” Harry trattiene un sorriso nel guardare Louis fremere sotto il suo sguardo, “sei nervoso?”

“No,” sbotta Louis, trascinandolo per la mano verso l’entrata del pub, “andiamo.”

Harry lo tira indietro con uno strattone, stringendogli la mano mentre si china per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte corrucciata, sentendola ammorbidirsi quando gli fa piegare la testa all’indietro e gli succhia il labbro inferiore con un po’ più di insistenza. Le loro labbra scivolano l’una contro l’altra, le lingue sfrenate, mentre dei quieti sospiri si trasformano in gemiti senza fiato e Louis fa scorrere una mano sotto la camicia di Harry, vagando sugli addominali per afferrargli poi i fianchi e stringerli.

“Non dobbiamo dirglielo per forza, tesoro mio,” sussurra Harry, interrompendo il bacio. Il tocco di Louis l’ha segnato tanto, se non addirittura di più, di quanto abbia segnato Louis, i cui occhi sono ancora incollati alle sue labbra, “se vuoi che rimanga tra noi, a me va bene. Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato e–”

Louis lo zittisce con un altro bacio, sfortunatamente breve, ma la sua mano è ancora serrata attorno a Harry sotto la sua camicia, gli occhi che brillano con uno sguardo più intenso di prima.

“Sono nervoso,” conferma Louis, stringendogli la mano, “ma cazzo, Harry, devo avere paura per il resto della mia vita? Facciamo… fai parlare me, okay?”

Harry annuisce, totalmente sbalordito dall’impeto di coraggio che brilla negli occhi di Louis mentre tira la mano di Harry, i piedi che si muovono veloci e decisi sul marciapiede come se non vedesse l’ora di entrare lì dentro con la mano di Harry avvolta attorno alla sua. Ma non è comunque niente in confronto al modo in cui si avvicina ai ragazzi, Harry che incespica goffamente dietro di lui mentre solleva le loro mani per mostrarle ai loro amici. Liam appare orgoglioso ma sopraffatto. I suoi occhi guizzano quasi immediatamente su Harry e gli fa capire con un piccolo cenno della testa che si fida di lui per affidargli l’uomo infinitamente prezioso accanto a lui. Zayn sembra in procinto di aprire la bocca e fare un commento sarcastico, e Niall… pare voglia scavalcare il tavolo e stringerli entrambi in un forte abbraccio.

“Prima che diciate qualsiasi cosa,” comincia Louis, facendo scorrere distrattamente il pollice su quello di Harry e strizzandogli inconsapevolmente il cuore nel processo, “vorrei dirvi tutto quel che dovete sapere. Ho appena ricevuto il bacio più bello della mia vita,” Harry sussulta e Louis si volta verso di lui con un sorrisetto, tirandolo dal collo e unendo nuovamente le loro bocche. Fa vorticare la lingua attorno a quella di Harry, quel tanto che basta per stuzzicarlo, sussurrando, “dico sul serio. Il. Migliore. Della. Mia. Vita. Il tuo sapore,” Louis sospira, felice, e si lecca il labbro inferiore. Il pollice di Harry traccia il percorso della sua lingua, ma Louis non ha ancora finito di distruggere il suo autocontrollo, “e le tue mani… _cazzo_.”

Zayn tossisce a bocca chiusa e Louis strabuzza gli occhi, trasalendo. Harry ridacchia e continua a tracciare la sua bocca con il pollice.

“Ad ogni modo…” Louis si volta solo per metà nel parlare con i ragazzi, arrendendosi al tocco esplorativo di Harry, e forse è perché non è mai stato trattato come porcellana prima d’ora. Forse non è mai stato toccato come se ogni centimetro della sua pelle fosse equamente degno di venerazione e devozione, il che ovviamente è così. “Io e Harold non ci stiamo frequentando, non ne abbiamo parlato e sì, ce ne stiamo andando a casa insieme… ma non per fare sesso, non che siano affari vostri, ovviamente. Ora, siamo liberi di andare?”

“Lo sai che non ve la caverete con questa spiegazione di merda per più di una sera, giusto?” dice Zayn, tirando fuori l’accendino e facendo un cenno con la testa verso Liam, “il tuo ragazzo vuole risposte.”

“Il mio ragazzo?”  Louis solleva le sopracciglia, “e io che pensavo che voi due vi steste frequentando. No? Ebbene, Payno, cosa stai aspettando? Vieni a casa con il tuo amante e il suo accompagnatore?”

“Accompagnatore,” mormora Harry pietosamente, “sarebbe lui l’accompagnatore.”

Louis gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Lo so, amore.”

“Non è quello che intendevo,” dice Zayn con un ringhio impercettibile nella voce, stringendo il braccio avvolto protettivamente attorno a Liam.

“Perdonami,” dice Louis, il diletto a fargli brillare gli occhi.

“Oh, lo farò,” lo sguardo di Zayn si sposta su Harry… o sulla sua bocca, piuttosto, e poi ammicca in modo provocante, “dopotutto, io e Harry abbiamo il nostro passato speciale, non è vero H? Ricordi quando ti ho baciato e–”

Stranamente non è Louis a interromperlo, e la sua espressione non mostra nessun segno di fastidio. Al contrario, stringe la presa sulla mano di Harry.

“Hai baciato Harry?” grida Liam, districandosi dall’abbraccio di Zayn e scostandosi da lui, “quando? No, lascia perdere, perché non me l’hai detto? È chiaro che Louis già lo sappia.”

“Ehi Liam, amico, era solo una pomiciata da sbronzi, non era–”

“H, stanne fuori,” gli ordina Zayn, gli occhi che non lasciano mai l’espressione rigidamente controllata di Liam.

“Dai, amore,” lo supplica, tirandolo per il fianco, “ti prego, parliamone.”

“Perché?” mormora cupamente Liam, “non me ne hai voluto parlare prima. Perché adesso dovrei darti la possibilità?”

Zayn schiocca la lingua, seccato, e poi si china in avanti, baciando con urgenza il lato del collo di Liam. Harry osserva quest’ultimo quando espira tenacemente dal naso, cercando di mantenere la sua compostezza mentre Zayn comincia a piagnucolare dalla frustrazione. Harry non l’ha mai sentito così. È pateticamente adorabile.

“Perché ti amo e mi dispiace. Ti prego, piccolo, farò…” Zayn tossisce e si fa più vicino, abbassando la voce, “farò qualsiasi cosa. Persino… ti prometto che… che cercherò di smettere di fumare se mi lasci spiegare.”

La testa di Liam scatta verso di lui mentre Harry fissa Zayn, completamente sbalordito.

“Cristo,” mormora Harry.

“Presente,” dice Louis, sfregando il pollice sulla mano di Harry con un piccolo sorriso a curvargli le labbra.

Harry ridacchia e fa ondeggiare le loro mani.

“Lo faresti… per me?” Liam permette a Zayn di prendergli la mano, gli occhi castani che esplodono di affetto per il ragazzo dai capelli scuri che lo sta fissando con altrettanta dolcezza. “Smetteresti quel vizio schifoso e disgustoso?”

“Quando ti entrerà in quella testa dura, Payne? Farei qualsiasi cazzo di cosa per te. Sì, ho baciato Harry e sì, Louis potrebbe anche averlo saputo prima di te, ma eravamo ubriachi ed è stato disgustoso. Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto, è solo che non è mai uscito l’argomento e non ha significato niente per me. Sul serio. Non come te, amore mio. Ti amo, va bene?”

Zayn prende un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del cappotto e le rovescia nella sua birra, il pollice che accarezza la vena sul collo di Liam. Liam si slancia in avanti e lo bacia, feroce e volgare, tirando i capelli di Zayn mentre le mani di quest’ultimo gli scivolano sul culo.

“Credo che sia il nostro segnale,” sussurra Louis, dando una leggera spallata a Harry.

Harry annuisce e si china poi per lasciare un bacio sull’attaccatura dei capelli di Louis.

“Andatevene, vi prego,” geme Niall, gesticolando con le mani, “e non voglio vedere nessuno dei due fino a che non avrete scopato.”

“Nialler!”

“Scusami H, ma su questo sarò irremovibile. Sei mio amico e ti voglio bene, ma se proprio devi palpargli il culo in pubblico, io voglio restarne fuori fino a che non sarete arrivati al sodo.”

“Non sto–”

“Harry, ti vedo la mano.”

Quindi, Harry potrebbe aver lasciato la mano di Louis in modo da poter afferrargli con dolcezza, e okay, forse in modo _un po’_ possessivo, il culo. E allora?

“Andiamocene e basta, tesoro.”

Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di significato e Harry gli sorride, ricambiandolo un po’ troppo a lungo, l’espressione dolce sul suo viso un po’ troppo ovvia. Non è mai stato bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni.

 

**

 

“Harold, non potresti metterci di più neanche se ci provassi.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e strattona di nuovo la chiave nella serratura. È una bastarda, sul serio. Dà problemi solo quando Harry è di fretta. In quel caso, Louis è decisamente ansioso di entrare in casa e, difatti, ha passato tutto il viaggio in taxi dal pub ad agitare la gamba. Harry, per quanto si sia sforzato, non è riuscito a capire perché Louis fosse così teso e impaziente, ma sinceramente non ne ha avuto bisogno per capire che volesse farlo stare meglio.

“Ci sto provando, questa chiave è odiosa, credimi.”

“Fatti da parte, hipster.”

Harry alza nuovamente gli occhi al cielo e continua ad armeggiare con la serratura.

“Ce la faccio. È il mio appartamento, sai.”

“O ti levi di mezzo o ti giri,” gli ordina Louis, e Harry riesce a sentire il suo piede battere contro il pavimento con impazienza.

“Eh? Louis–”

“Prendi una decisione o la prenderò io per te, tesoro.”

Harry si volta e abbassa lo sguardo su Louis, con i capelli morbidi afflosciati ai lati del viso e gli occhi blu da svenimento, agitati e pieni di affetto allo stesso tempo. È come se ci fosse una giara di marmo, dove l’attitudine si fonde con la tenerezza in un liquido blu di fronte agli occhi di Harry e gocciola ai lati mentre trabocca a palate. Quella giara reca il suo nome nella scrittura arricciata di Louis. Le parole vengono fuori un po’ più dure di quanto Harry intendesse inizialmente.

“Cosa posso fare per t–”

Louis inghiottisce il resto della domanda, sbattendo Harry contro la porta con i fianchi. Gli infila le mani tra i ricci e la lingua cerca di infilarsi con forza attraverso la resistenza scioccata della bocca di Harry. Quest’ultimo si perde nel momento, sfregando i pollici sui capezzoli di Louis attraverso la camicia mentre Louis geme nella sua bocca e gli succhia il labbro inferiore, esercitando la giusta pressione per far muovere Harry contro di lui. Ma, un momento…

“Lou,” mormora Harry, scostandosi leggermente solo per ritirarselo addosso per un altro assaggio… un altro lungo bacio, “no, Louis, _ehi_ ,” Harry gli afferra il mento e si concentra solo sul baciargli l’esterno della bocca, “cosa c’è che non va?”

Louis arrossisce e tira indietro la testa, una punta di ironia e amarezza nella risata che gli fuoriesce dalle labbra mentre alza gli occhi verso il soffitto.

“Tesoro, parlami.”

“Entriamo e basta, Harry,” dice Louis, evitando ancora il suo sguardo.

Harry sospira e si volta, muovendo la chiave nella serratura e appurando che funziona al primo colpo. Louis lo segue all’interno e si siede sul divano, raggomitolandosi in un angolo come se avesse paura di Harry o stesse pensando qualcosa di ugualmente orrendo. Harry si siede accanto a lui e lascia cadere le chiavi sul tavolino, il rumore metallico che rimbomba nel silenzio dell’appartamento. Si fa più vicino e posa con delicatezza una mano sulla coscia di Louis.

“Ti prego, Lou.”

Louis sospira e lo guarda da sotto le lunghe ciglia, l’espressione cupa.

“Sono stanco di aspettare.”

“Uhm…”

“Ci stavi mettendo una vita ad aprire quella dannata porta, Harry,” sbotta Louis, apparendo davvero provato, e sarebbe divertente se solo Harry non fosse così preoccupato, “e ho perso la pazienza perché non volevo sprecare altro tempo. Voglio baciarti, Harry, per _giorni_ se potessi, e non ho bisogno di nient’altro, lo giuro, è solo che… ho bisogno di te, e ne ho bisogno adesso. Sono terrorizzato, perché prima di questa settimana avrei potuto giurare di non aver bisogno di nient’altro oltre che di Duncan.”

Un sorriso incerto rimpiazza il cipiglio preoccupato sul viso di Harry, mentre traccia l’attaccatura dei capelli di Louis con le dita e il ragazzo mormora con appagamento. Si gira sul divano, accoccolandosi contro Harry e posando la testa sulla sua coscia mentre solleva lo sguardo su di lui.

“Avevi davvero così tanta voglia di baciarmi?” gli chiede Harry, mordendosi forte l’interno della bocca per placare il suo sorriso, “Perché avresti potuto semplicemente dirmelo, Lou. L’ho capito, okay? Ho capito che non vuoi passare il tempo a esitare quando senti di aver già sprecato gli ultimi tre anni della tua vita, ma Louis, io non vado da nessuna parte, e voglio che tu ti prenda il tempo per rifletterci su. Almeno stanotte. Per decidere.”

“Per decidere cosa?” chiede Louis con gli occhi sbarrati e impauriti.

Il pollice di Harry accarezza il tatuaggio leggermente sbiadito sul polso di Louis… quello che ha cominciato a ignorare.

“Per decidere se questo è quello che vuoi, per decidere se vuoi… se vuoi darmi una possibilità. _Darci_ una possibilità,” Harry intreccia le loro dita e si china, guidando le labbra sulla pelle morbida e levigata della fronte di Louis, “perché tu sei tutto ciò che voglio. Non ho nessun dubbio, Lou. Quel… stasera, è stato incredibile, la cosa più incredibile che abbia mai–”

“Harry.”

“Non ho finito, tesoro. Voglio solo che tu capisca,” Harry traccia il mento di Louis con il pollice, guidando la testa di Louis verso l’alto, “che dopo tutto quello che hai passato, non ho intenzione di costringerti a mantenere una decisione che hai preso nella foga del momento quando eri scosso. Se domani mattina, verrai in cucina e mi bacerai, capirò che saremo pronti entrambi ad affrontare questa avventura insieme.”

Harry osserva gli occhi di Louis con attenzione, ma non rivelano nulla.

“E se non lo facessi?”

Harry accarezza la bocca di Louis con il pollice e si china per dischiudere le labbra di Louis con le proprie, baciandolo dolcemente mentre il piccolo pollice di Louis gli sfiora la nuca.

“E se non lo farai,” Harry appoggia la fronte contro quella di Louis, “non andrò comunque da nessuna parte, tesoro mio.”

“Cazzo,” Louis impreca e si tira su, succhiando la bocca di Harry con rinnovato vigore, “cazzo, sei incredibile, cazzo.”

“Dici troppe parolacce,” gli sussurra Harry contro le labbra.

Louis si tira indietro con un’espressione corrucciata e Harry sogghigna in risposta.

“Non preoccuparti, lo trovo sexy.”

“Cazzo,” mormora nuovamente Louis, “se non hai intenzione di giocare pulito, Harold, allora…”

Harry sussulta quando Louis si solleva dalla sua posizione, spingendolo contro il divano e sedendoglisi sulle gambe. Porta una gamba dall’altro lato e gli si mette cavalcioni in maniera provocante.

“Allora tu giocherai sporco?” conclude Harry, senza fiato mentre le sue mani si posano sui fianchi di Louis.

“Ci puoi scommettere,” Louis sogghigna e si spinge in avanti, le ginocchia che affondano sul divano mentre si struscia contro il bacino di Harry.

“Gesù onnipotente, Cristo,” esclama Harry con un gemito gutturale quando il culo di Louis si sfrega contro la sua ormai erezione.

Lo stesso Louis appare non poco coinvolto, flettendo i fianchi verso l’alto per far sì che il suo uccello sfiori lo stomaco di Harry ogni volta che si muove. Harry riesce a sentire la sua eccitazione.

“Stai cercando di uccidermi,” lo accusa Harry con un sussurro, stringendo i fianchi di Louis mentre quest’ultimo accelera il ritmo, “Stai decisamente cercando di uccidermi, non è vero?”

Louis lancia la testa all’indietro, le ciglia che fremono quando preme maggiormente le gambe sul divano e si solleva completamente da Harry prima di spingersi nuovamente di proposito contro di lui, sfregando il suo splendido culo in tutta la lunghezza dell’erezione di Harry. Fa scivolare poi le mani sotto la sua camicia, strusciandole sui capezzoli e facendo strizzare gli occhi a Harry, che si inarca sul divano con un gemito acuto.

“Sta funzionando?” ansima Louis, tirandoselo addosso in un bacio impellente.

Harry riesce a malapena a contemplare la perfezione di quel momento, figuriamoci contestarla. Eccolo lì, con quell’uomo bellissimo e affascinante con gli occhi assottigliati dalle rughette e il cuore frantumato di cui si è perdutamente innamorato, mentre gli si struscia sull’uccello e geme, disperato, contro la bocca di Harry. Eccolo lì, con l’uomo più meraviglioso che abbia mai baciato che si slaccia i pantaloni e si avvolge una mano attorno all’erezione, con un interminabile gemito di sollievo.

“Cazzo, sì,” grugnisce Harry, “tutto quello che fai…” Harry gli bacia il mento e Louis piega la testa all’indietro per consentirgli un migliore accesso, la mano attorno al suo membro che accelera i movimenti, “sei così sexy.”

“Quanto chiacchieri,” dice Louis, basso e ansimante, inghiottendo le proteste di Harry con la spinta della sua lingua avida.

Harry fa scorrere le mani sotto la camicia di Louis, ansioso di sentire il calore della sua pelle, ma non è ancora abbastanza.

“Togliti la camicia,” lo supplica, stringendo i fianchi di Louis mentre gli succhia il collo, “ti prego, togliti subito la camicia. Voglio vederti.”

Louis geme, un suono basso e gutturale, e poi si strappa la camicia di dosso, lanciandola dietro di sé senza neanche guardare. I suoi occhi blu infusi di lussuria si posano su Harry, e comincia poi a sbottonargli la camicia, ruotando i fianchi in un movimento piacevole mentre mantiene un ritmo lento e straziante che fa rabbrividire Harry e gli fa roteare gli occhi.

“Voglio vederti anch’io,” mormora Louis mentre gli separa i due lembi della camicia e gli fa scorrere le mani sul petto e sullo stomaco, gli addominali di Harry che si contraggono per quanto desideri Louis, “sei così bello. Bellissimo.”

“Tu sei… oh, _cazzo_ ,” grida Harry quando Louis gli si attacca al capezzolo con la bocca, mordendo quel tanto che basta per fargli fremere il cazzo nelle mutande.

“Mmm,” mormora Louis, sfregando il pollice sulla saliva lasciata sul suo corpo, “quanto mi piace prenderti in bocca.”

Harry pensa di poter venire solo per le parole che fuoriescono dalle labbra seducenti di Louis. Lo attira invece in un bacio, trascinando la lingua del ragazzo in un gioco sensuale di tira e molla che lo fa impazzire, il respiro di Louis che si blocca quando l’aria si riempie con il suono della sua mano che scivola più velocemente sulla sua erezione. Sulla sua bellissima erezione. Harry si scosta dal bacio, con il disappunto di Louis, e quest’ultimo si raddrizza, in modo da stare cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi.

“Fermo,” lo istruisce Harry ansimando, sbottonandosi rapidamente i jeans mentre il sangue refluisce verso il suo membro e lo tira fuori con le dita tremanti e il cuore che gli martella tremante nel petto, “rimani fermo così. voglio vederti. Sei stupendo.”

I respiri di Louis si fanno ancora più frenetici e irregolari, con sempre meno spazio tra l’uno e l’altro, e il suo bacino comincia a muoversi a scatti quando viene nel proprio pugno. Harry è proprio lì con lui, a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e gemendo forte quando raggiunge l’orgasmo subito dopo, tremando contro il divano.

“E due,” geme Louis, collassando contro il petto di Harry e nascondendo la testa contro la sua spalla, “facciamo schifo, Styles.”

Harry gli accarezza la schiena, calda e morbida sotto la sua mano, i muscoli che si contraggono mentre il corpo di Louis si riprende dall’orgasmo.

“Se credi che due volte in una sera sia un male, non so se posso fare questa cosa con te.”

Louis ridacchia, adorabile piccola creatura, e lascia una scia di baci lungo la spalla di Harry, il collo e alla fine raggiunge le sue labbra. Si baciano appassionatamente per qualche minuto prima che Harry cominci a sentirsi disgustoso con l’uccello molle e umido che gli fuoriesce dai jeans. Fortunatamente, Louis sembra pensare la stessa cosa ed entrambi ridacchiano mentre si ricompongono.

“Nanna?” chiede Louis, con la speranza che sboccia nei suoi bellissimi occhi blu.

Harry si sente un vero bastardo, ma deve andare così.

“Ricorda,” dice con dolcezza, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù lungo i fianchi nudi di Louis, “voglio che ti prenda la notte. Non voglio dormire con te e stringerti in quel modo finché… finché non sarà una certezza. Voglio che sia completamente reale tra noi, nessun rimpianto.”

“Okay,” Louis annuisce con un’espressione seria, la speranza nei suoi occhi che svanisce in qualcos’altro, qualcosa di molto più triste che straccia il cuore di Harry, “ho capito.”

“No, non è vero,” Harry scuote la testa, allisciando le rughette sugli occhi di Louis, “credi di non essere quello che voglio… che non voglio davvero tutto di te.”

Louis gli volta le spalle, scivolando via dal suo grembo e sdraiandosi nel suo precedente posto sul divano, la testa contro il bracciolo.

“Louis–”

“Mi dispiace Harry, di aver–”

“No, _no_ ,” dice Harry con ferocia, stringendo la coscia di Louis per rassicurarlo, “non dispiacerti. Io non lo sono, Lou. Smettila di pensare di non essere all’altezza di una relazione seria con qualcuno. Louis, se fossi certo di quel che vuoi e di quel che è meglio per te, ti porterei nel mio letto in questo istante, e probabilmente non ti lascerei più andare via. Io… tu mi piaci, Louis. Da morire. Ma devo fare quel che è meglio per entrambi in questo momento. Ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui.”

“Rimani con me,” piagnucola Louis, voltando un minimo la testa per fissare Harry, la frangia a coprirgli gli occhi, “ti prego,” Louis fa una pausa, deglutendo sonoramente, “piccolo.”

È la prima volta che Louis lo chiama così. In assoluto. È così dolce e roco nella sua bocca, la voce che si spezza alla fine come se fosse incerto se possa dirlo o meno. È terribilmente adorabile e scalda il cuore di Harry. Non riesce a resistere. Si sistema dietro Louis e afferra la coperta poggiata sullo schienale, coprendoli entrambi prima di avvolgere una mano attorno alla sua vita e stringere forte.

“Promettimi che ci penserai,” gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio, “e mi dirai la verità, okay? Solo… pensaci. Lo capirò se è ancora troppo presto, tesoro mio.”

“Notte, Haz,” Louis sbadiglia, ficcando un piede tra quelli di Harry.

“Notte, meraviglia,” Harry sospira, baciandogli il lato del viso e l’arco della spalla, “sogni d’oro.”

 

**

 

Quando Harry si sveglia, si ritrova sdraiato a pancia in su con Louis steso su di lui, petto nudo contro petto nudo, la sua guancia a coprire un capezzolo di Harry e una delle sue mani avvolta mollemente attorno a una ciocca riccioluta. È una sensazione bellissima sentire il respiro leggero di Louis sulla sua pelle e il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio. Harry avvicina una mano alla nuca di Louis e la avvolge, le dita che scorrono sui capelli morbidi per poi stringere con delicatezza. Guida la mano lungo la curva perfetta della sua spina dorsale, tracciando ogni vertebra con le dita, meravigliato da quanto siano piccole. Quando Harry raggiunge la fine della sua schiena, Louis sospira nel sonno e stringe i ricci tra le dita, sfiorando il petto di Harry con le labbra. Harry non si è mai sentito così stordito dall’emozione. Non ha mai provato così tanta tenerezza per qualcuno prima d’ora. Vorrebbe solo che potessero rimanere così, avvolti l’uno nel calore dell’altro e appiccicati fino alla punta dei piedi.

Il problema è che non possono. Il problema è che Harry ha dato a Louis la notte per respirare… per pensare, e c’è la possibilità che Louis si svegli e decida che no, Harry non è quel che vuole. C’è la possibilità che decida che in quel momento ha bisogno di stare da solo per piangere la fine della sua relazione, e benché sia del tutto legittimo, Harry avrebbe serie difficoltà a non poterlo baciare o toccarlo come la notte precedente, come lo sta toccando in quel momento. Non insisterebbe affatto su qualcosa che potrebbe minare la felicità di Louis ed è per questo che può solo sperare di poterlo motivare piuttosto che diventare un ostacolo.

Harry afferra i fianchi di Louis e scivola via da sotto il suo corpo per alzarsi in piedi. Incespica verso la cucina e si mette al lavoro per preparargli un’altra colazione da – si spera – acquolina in bocca. La settimana precedente, Louis era sembrato così sorpreso che Harry potesse fare tale sforzo per farlo felice, ma per Harry non era uno sforzo. Non quando veniva accolto ogni mattina dall’espressione apertamente sorpresa e incredibilmente toccata sul viso di Louis. _Sai come si dice_ , pensa tra sé, mentre apre il primo uovo in una ciotola, _la strada per arrivare al cuore di un uomo passa attraverso il suo stomaco._

Pensando a quel che ha chiesto a Louis, Harry sente i nervi schizzare alle stelle. Se Louis entrerà in cucina e non lo bacerà, sarà la fine di tutto. Harry non è pronto a una cosa del genere, per quanto gli piaccia fingere che lo sia. L’unica cosa che può fare in quel momento è giurare a se stesso che rimarrà composto e non lascerà che Louis veda quanto lo ucciderebbe non avere quella possibilità. Louis non può avere quel peso sulle spalle e Harry farà qualsiasi cosa per fare in modo che non accada.

Lo sfrigolio del bacon croccante in padella alla fine sveglia Louis dal suo letargo, ma Harry non sente i suoi passi, faticando quindi a respirare quando una mano delicata si posa sulla sua spalla nuda.

“Buongiorno, raggio di sole.”

Harry si volta immediatamente e fallisce miseramente nel non fissare Louis, ancora mezzo nudo e con un sorriso gentile sulla bocca.

“Lou. Ciao. Stavo, uhm… stavo solo preparando la colazione. Per te. So che hai quel cliente tra poco, ma ho pensato che potessimo mangiare insieme e poi–”

“Va benissimo,” Louis gli rivolge un sorrisetto e inspira profondamente, gli occhi che fremono quando li chiude come piccole ali di farfalla, “sembra buonissimo. Vado a farmi una doccia mentre finisci qui. È un problema?”

“Uhm, no,” Harry sorride, o almeno ci prova, ma è come se il suo viso si stesse accartocciando dallo sforzo, “intanto apparecchio.”

“Arrivo subito.”

Louis gli fa l’occhiolino, il sorriso abbagliante, e poi sparisce nel corridoio. Harry è sconvolto. Avrebbe potuto aspettarsi che Louis cambiasse idea, ma non si era aspettato _quello_. Non si era aspettato che Louis facesse finta che non fosse successo niente tra loro, tutto vivace e spensierato, come se non fosse cambiato nulla e loro non fossero venuti due volte la sera prima. Harry non riesce a credere che Louis non l’abbia neanche almeno accennato. È che non sembra proprio che… a meno che non l’abbia dimenticato, ma anche quell’opzione lo turba. Come può quel momento cruciale tra loro essergli passato di mente? Fa male. Sente come se lo stomaco gli stesse sprofondando sul pavimento. La notte precedente non è stata così incredibile per Louis quanto lo è stata per lui? È stato un errore così grosso che Louis vuole fingere che non sia nemmeno mai successo?

La colazione è abbastanza cordiale, con sorrisi dolci rivolti in direzione di Harry sopra al tavolo mentre mangiano in relativo silenzio. Ma è decisamente platonico, e Harry deve tracannare il succo d’arancia in continuazione solo per evitare la snervante carenza di intensità nell’espressione di Louis. Dove sono la disperazione e il desiderio della sera prima? Dov’è quell’uomo che gli si è seduto cavalcioni senza pensare e che ha raggiunto l’orgasmo mentre Harry lo guardava? Alla fine Harry si alza, evitando il suo sguardo, mentre parla con un tono basso e gutturale, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che minacciano di sopraffarlo. Louis non lo vuole e se Harry non lo fa uscire subito da quell’appartamento, rischia di crollare nel modo più patetico e vergognoso possibile.

“Sparecchio e lavo i piatti.”

“Okay,” conviene Louis, allegro come non mai, “vado a lavarmi i denti e poi esco.”

“Fantastico,” gracchia Harry, “buon per te.”

_Merda_. Si era ripromesso di non prendersela e di non far sentire Louis in colpa per non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Alza lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Louis mentre il ragazzo aggira il tavolo, gli occhi che si fondono dalla preoccupazione.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede con dolcezza, sollevando il pollice per asciugare la pelle umida agli angoli degli occhi di Harry.

Harry gli scaccia la mano, le proprie che tremano.

“Benissimo,” dice rigidamente, “vai a lavarti i denti, Lou.”

Il ‘Lou’ viene fuori brusco e innegabilmente distorto, ma Louis si limita ad annuire, mordendosi l’angolo delle labbra mentre si allontana. Questo è tutto, allora. Non c’è nessuna possibilità per loro, e forse non c’è mai stata dal principio. Harry è innamorato di lui, così profondamente, irrimediabilmente e irreversibilmente innamorato di lui, e l’ha perso ancor prima di cominciare. È comprensibile. Sa che dovrebbe considerarsi fortunato per aver avuto anche solo una sera con Louis, considerando che è passata solo una settimana da quando tutto è andato a puttane. Louis ha passato l’inferno ed è probabilmente ancora innamorato dell’uomo che ne è stato la causa. Harry si sente fortunato, certo, ma non è abbastanza da alleviare la sua brama. Louis non è quel tipo di ragazzo con cui puoi passare una notte ed esserne soddisfatto. Louis è il tipo di ragazzo che ti entra sottopelle con il profumo intenso e inebriante del dopobarba sul suo collo e la pressione delle sue labbra, così umide e morbide. È il tipo di ragazzo che baci finché non qualcuno non ti strappa fisicamente da lui con la forza.

Harry afferra la camicia da dove l’ha gettata la notte prima nel sonno e se la mette velocemente addosso, abbottonandola con le dita molli e tremanti. Poi raccoglie i piatti dal tavolo e li porta al lavello, depositandoli tutti in una volta con un forte schianto che non riesce neanche a fingere che non sia il risultato delle emozioni che lo stanno travolgendo. Si era raccomandato di non farsi coinvolgere così tanto in una situazione così complicata, e cosa ha fatto? Ha perso la testa e si è innamorato perdutamente del suo vicino attraente, irresistibile ma innegabilmente complicato. Ora ha gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime che non può versare, mentre sfrega con ferocia il piatto di Louis e cerca di non perdere tutte le speranze di trovare prima o poi la persona giusta.

“Harry.”

Harry non può voltarsi, non quando il bianco dei suoi occhi è di sicuro terribilmente arrossato dalle lacrime non versate e il verde delle sue iridi lucido dalle emozioni. Non può, non quando guardare Louis fa troppo male per esprimerlo a parole.

“ _Harry_ , puoi girarti… per favore?”

È la punta di vulnerabilità e incertezza nella voce di Louis che lo fa arrendere. Harry è un babbeo e quando si volta, in un battibaleno, riesce a incespicare appena, afferrando il bancone per tenersi in equilibrio mentre fa sgocciolare acqua e sapone lungo la credenza. Non ha importanza. Quel che importa è che Louis, rasentando la perfezione con una Henley color menta e un paio di jeans blu attillati, non contribuisce ad alleviare il dolore di Harry. Vuole far scorrere le mani tra i capelli morbidi della frangia di Louis e sgualcirgli la camicia, accarezzandogli le curve dello stomaco e dei suoi fianchi perfetti. Ora sa che non può. Il suo tocco non sarà mai più innocente.

Louis non deve avere alcuna considerazione per il tumulto interiore che sta affrontando Harry. O quello, o è in qualche modo completamente ignaro di tutto, perché invece di mantenere le distanze, compie tre passi verso Harry fino a far toccare le loro dita dei piedi. Quando piega la testa all’indietro, i loro guardi si incrociano e Louis gli asciuga ancora una volta le lacrime sulle ciglia. Un debole sussurro gli fuoriesce dalle labbra quando stringe i fianchi di Harry e si solleva sulle punte dei piedi.

“Grazie per la colazione, piccolo.”

Un rantolo sorpreso fuoriesce dalle labbra di Harry proprio nel momento in cui la sua bocca viene dischiusa da quella di Louis. La pressione decisa e la sensazione di fresco sono in qualche modo dieci milioni di volte più dolci di quel che Harry ricorda dalla sera prima. Forse è perché Louis sa di dentifricio alla menta e profuma come lo shampoo di Harry con un pizzico della sua colonia. Forse è perché non c’è niente di impellente in quel bacio, mentre Harry si appoggia contro il lavello e Louis lo segue a ruota, affondando le dita tra i suoi ricci. Louis usa la sua altezza infame a suo vantaggio per premere più in profondità nella bocca di Harry, ricercando la sua lingua in maniera esperta e accarezzandogli poi la guancia con il pollice quando la trova. Harry sente una lacrima abbandonarlo, perché appena un momento prima, aveva davvero pensato di aver baciato Louis per l’ultima volta. Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sia appena successo e di cosa stia accadendo in quel momento, ma appura di non essere incline a fermarsi, afferrando i fianchi di Louis per tirarselo più vicino e sospirare il suo nome tra un bacio senza fretta e l’altro. Louis è il primo a scostarsi, riavvicinandosi per succhiare pazientemente il labbro superiore di Harry prima di tirarsi indietro con un sospiro sognante.

“Ed è così che ti do il bacio del buongiorno,” dice con un sorrisetto nella voce.

“Louis,” la voce gli sembra strozzata persino alle proprie orecchie mentre si muove con Louis, facendolo indietreggiare fino al frigorifero dall’altro lato della stanza e bloccandolo con il suo corpo, “cosa diavolo… perché mi fai questo? Non hai neanche…” Harry deglutisce e porta una mano sui capelli di Louis, facendola scivolare sulla sua nuca mentre Louis lo osserva, fin troppo calmo e composto. “Non hai detto niente. Come hai potuto aspettare così tanto? Sapevi quanto fossi sconvolto.”

“Per prima cosa,” Louis solleva un dito, benché il suo raggio di movimento rimanga piuttosto limitato con Harry che torreggia su di lui, “non sto cercando di farti _niente_. Pensavo solo che sarebbe stato romantico e, sai, drammatico, farlo così. Dalla tua faccia quando ti ho chiamato ‘piccolo’, l’hai _apprezzato_. Seconda cosa,” tira su un altro dito, la scintilla maliziosa nel suo sguardo che smentisce la serietà nella sua voce, “non ho detto niente perché, di nuovo, sarebbe stato più drammatico.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. In risposta, Louis lo afferra per le spalle e lo bacia, rapido e deciso. “Terzo, ho aspettato perché…” Louis si morde il labbro e stringe il bicipite di Harry, mentre recapita la scusa tanto attesa, “Dovevo lavarmi i denti, Harold. A nessuno piace l’alito mattutino.”

Harry strabuzza gli occhi e Louis gli stringe di nuovo il bicipite, il tono più acuto dal panico.

“Non che non avessi un buon sapore, amore! Era buonissimo, lo giuro. Il miglior bacio del buongiorno che abbia mai dato, ma non ho–”

“Louis William Tomlinson,” dice Harry lentamente, scandendo ogni sillaba mentre avvolge il viso di Louis tra i palmi e lo fissa con l’espressione più incazzata che riesce a rivolgergli quando si trova davanti quelle labbra umide dai suoi baci e quegli occhi grandi e dispiaciuti. “Se pensi che sia arrabbiato perché hai involontariamente insinuato che mi puzzi l’alito, abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare.”

“Ma io–”

“Sono arrabbiato perché la tua scusa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito,” nell’alzare lo sguardo, Louis sbatte la testa contro il frigo dallo shock, “sono arrabbiato perché mentre pensavo al fatto che il mio cuore fosse appena stato frantumato proprio dalla persona a cui avrei voluto donarlo, tu stavi valutando lo stato della tua igiene orale.”

Louis apre nuovamente la bocca, ma Harry gliela richiude con due dita.

“Se provi a fare una battuta sull’ _orale_ , non ti perdonerò mai.”

Louis sbuffa dal naso, contrariato, e sbatte le ciglia con impazienza. Harry lascia la presa sulle sue labbra ma incrocia le braccia al petto, fissando il ragazzo e allo stesso tempo fallendo miseramente nel non apparire colpito. Lo è. È colpito dall’espressione burbera sulla piccola bocca di Louis e dal lampo di ribellione nei suoi occhi blu elettrico. È colpito dal rigonfiamento dei suoi bicipiti quando imita la posizione di Harry e incrocia le braccia al petto, così piccolo ma così attraentemente fiero. È colpito dal modo sfacciato in cui Louis si scosta la frangia dagli occhi, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Harry. È così sexy senza alcuno sforzo, che fa male.

“Okay, Harold, chiariamo subito una cosa,” dice tra i denti, “Non ho intenzione di assumermi la responsabilità per il fatto che tu sia giunto a una _stupida_ conclusione. Credevi di sapere a cosa stessi pensando e ti sei sbagliato. Ho fatto del mio meglio per _mostrarti_ senza dirti come mi sentissi e tu avresti dovuto vederlo. Avresti dovuto capirlo. Certo, sapevo che fossi sconvolto e in quel momento avrei voluto dirtelo, ma poi ho pensato, ‘sai che c’è, Tomlinson, avevi un piano, quindi portalo a termine, Harry si merita quel dannato gesto romantico’ ed è _così_ , stolto e cieco hipster. Senza contare il fatto che _qualcuno_ una volta mi fece credere che stesse scopando con il suo amico Olly…”

Louis gli lancia un’occhiata carica di significato e Harry apre la bocca per affrettarsi a difendersi, ma Louis stavolta chiude le _sue_ labbra con uno sguardo affilato.

“Non ho finito, brutto zoticone. Ero geloso come una scimmia al tempo e lo sai perché? Perché mi piacevi e non volevo che nessuno avesse una parte di te più grande di quella che apparteneva a me. Mi sono svegliato stamattina dopo averti baciato ieri sera fino a quasi perdere i sensi e non c’era _nessun_ dubbio nella mia testa. Volevo te, Harry Styles, e volevo provare questa nuova cosa che c’è tra noi. Volevo iniziare il festival del bacio 2.0 e sì, volevo prima lavarmi i denti. Quindi mi dispiace se hai pensato che non me ne fregasse un cazzo, ma la sai una cosa? Tu sai di fottute more e non ti sei neanche ancora lavato, quindi ho intenzione di baciarti in questo istante, se non ti dispiace. Okay?”

Harry si limita a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e completamente ammutolito, le braccia che allentano la loro rigida posizione mentre quelle di Louis fanno lo stesso.

“More?” riesce finalmente a dire.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e se lo tira addosso dai fianchi. Unisce le loro bocche con uno sbuffo che fa sorridere Harry nel bacio, i loro denti che sbattono appena. Il gesto fa sorridere anche Louis. Cinque minuti dopo, Louis lo spinge indietro con un sorriso frastornato e gli occhi che brillano.

“Devo proprio andare.”

“Puoi lasciare le tue labbra?” propone Harry con un sogghigno svergognato, “Mi prenderò cura di loro per te.”

Louis serra le labbra, cercando di contenere il suo sorriso abbagliante e quietare la luce che esplode dai suoi occhi.

“Sono certo che lo faresti.”

“Voglio chiederti una cosa prima,” dice Harry sottovoce, “prima che mi lasci senza la tua deliziosa bocca.”

Gli fa l’occhiolino e Louis si inserisce nuovamente nel suo spazio, dischiudendo ancora una volta le sue labbra e tirando un boccolo ribelle.

“Forza, allora, Signor Feticista delle Labbra… cosa vorresti chiedermi?”

“Aspetta qui,” dice Harry, e Louis solleva un sopracciglio, “un attimo solo, promesso.”

Harry sfreccia fuori dall’appartamento e corre lungo il corridoio, tre porte più in là. Bussa alla porta nello stesso momento in cui si rende conto di avere ancora la patta aperta. Quando la signora Dawson apre la porta, ha appena finito di riabbottonarsi.

“Oh, ciao Harry,” dice l’anziana signora con un sorriso enorme, allungando le braccia per attirarlo in un abbraccio, “mi fa piacere che sia passato. Mi è mancato il tuo bel faccino, tesoro.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, signora Dawson,” dice Harry con genuino dispiacere, “non vengo per il tè da settimane. È solo che… le cose sono state un po’ più caotiche del solito.”

“Al lavoro?”

“Oh, uhm… no,” Harry striscia i piedi per terra, arrossendo dall’imbarazzo come una ragazzina adolescente a cui viene chiesto quale ragazzo le piace. _Non posso dirlo_ , riesce a immaginarsi mentre lo squittisce, _ma è molto, molto carino e voglio, tipo, baciarlo in continuazione_. “In realtà si tratta della mia vita privata.”

“Oh,” la signora Dawson solleva una mano per stringergli l’avambraccio. Un sorriso gentile dipinge i suoi stanchi occhi blu di una leggera sfumatura di felicità, “chi è il fortunato?”

“Be’, in realtà è il motivo per cui, uhm… è nel mio appartamento in questo momento, e avrei bisogno di… è speciale, sa, e–”

“Non dire altro, non dire altro,” la signora Dawson gesticola nella sua direzione e sparisce poi all’interno del suo appartamento.

Quando ritorna, tiene tra le mani esattamente quello che Harry sperava che avesse.

“La ringrazio,” le dice, lasciandole un bacio delicato sulla guancia rugosa, “la ringrazio tantissimo.”

“Non c’è di che, Harry,” annuisce lei, “e prima o poi voglio conoscere questo tuo uomo, okay? Quelli speciali sono quelli che rimangono.”

Il sorriso di Harry potrebbe illuminare l’intero corridoio mentre si allontana.

“Lo spero, signora Dawson, lo spero davvero.”

Quando ritorna nel proprio appartamento, Louis è appoggiato contro il bancone della cucina, osservando la porta con evidente agitazione. Harry nasconde il regalo dietro la schiena e gli rivolge il suo miglior sorriso da, “ _mi dispiace di averti lasciato in cucina ad aspettarmi_.”

“Scusami, Lou. Mi sono fermato a chiacchierare.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo quando Harry si avvicina, ma è un’espressione affettuosa come non mai, e lo sanno entrambi.

“Ma certo, Principe Azzurro.”

“Questo fa di te Cenerentola?” chiede Harry nell’inginocchiarsi per terra, sfarfallando le ciglia.

Il mezzo sorrisetto di Louis e i simultanei occhi al cielo potrebbe essere una delle espressioni preferite di Harry sul suo viso.

“Molto divertente,” dice, “ora alzati da quel pavimento sporco e fammi la tua domanda.”

Harry tira fuori la rosa rossa da dietro la schiena e la offre a Louis con un sorriso leggermente nervoso e speranzoso. È piuttosto certo che Duncan non fosse uno a cui piacessero i cliché cinematografici, ma con la sceneggiata di Louis di quella mattina, Harry è piuttosto certo che lui lo sia. In ogni caso, Harry non sa quanto possa essere sdolcinato prima che Louis constati che è troppo patetico per anche solo considerare l’idea di uscirci insieme, quindi il suo cuore perde qualche battito quando gli occhi di Louis si posano sulla rosa.

“Louis William Tomlinson, vuoi accettare questa rosa?”

La reazione di Louis fa sciogliere il cuore di Harry che, in ogni caso, è stato già completamente crivellato dall’affetto che prova per Louis. Quest’ultimo porta le mani alla bocca e si scosta poi la frangia da un lato come se non sapesse bene cosa fare. Appare decisamente affascinato e inequivocabilmente commosso. Harry riesce a vedere il bagliore che cresce nei suoi occhi blu quando deglutisce e prende la rosa tra le dita, portandola al naso e inspirando profondamente. Il suo respiro si blocca quando espira e abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo su Harry, così sbalordito eppure così confuso.

“Per me?” chiede, deglutendo nuovamente. Harry lo osserva mordersi il labbro nello sforzo di controllare la sua reazione, ma il suo sorrisetto accennato è a dir poco tremolante, “questa non la versione gay di _The Bachelor_ , Styles.”

“No,” Harry si alza in piedi e prende la rosa dalle dita tremanti di Louis, posandola sul bancone dietro di loro, “hai ragione, perché se lo fosse, manderei tutti a casa tranne te. Vorrei solo te.”

“Cazzo, Styles,” impreca Louis, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano, “se avessi saputo che mi avresti chiesto–”

“Oh, non era quella la mia domanda,” Harry sogghigna e stringe la vita di Louis, baciandolo a stampo sulla bocca, “quello era solo il preludio, tesoro mio.”

“Cazzo,” ripete Louis contro la sua bocca, “cosa mi stai facendo?”

“Louis Tomlinson,” dice Harry con voce ferma, intrecciando le loro dita e sollevando le loro mani contro il petto di Louis, “potresti concedermi il grande onore di portarti fuori per il nostro primo appuntamento? Quando torni a casa, ovviamente. Cioè, se non sarai troppo stanco–”

Louis usa la sua presa sulle mani di Harry per strattonarlo in un bacio, respirando con impeto nella bocca di Harry mentre le loro lingue danzano l’una con l’altra. Quando si tira indietro, il suo sorriso è sereno ma i suoi occhi sono accesi con un mondo di felicità che fa stringere il petto di Harry e tremare il cuore di speranza. _Ti amo, ti amo da morire_.

“Sì,” sospira Louis, “ti prego. Sarò a casa per mezzogiorno. Dovrei davvero andare, in realtà…”

Harry annuisce, illuminandosi dalla gioia nello scontrare il naso contro quello di Louis, lasciando che il ragazzo catturi la sua bocca e procedendo a tracciare la linea intima della sua lingua. Gli massaggia la nuca mentre la sua lingua si muove più in profondità e Louis gli stringe il fianco con ogni movimento.

“Ciao,” sussurra Louis con voce roca, sfiorandogli la vena sul collo con le labbra, “non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa,” guida la bocca sul mento di Harry, “non vedo l’ora di fare questa cosa con te.”

Harry si costringe a staccare la propria bocca da quella di Louis per farlo andare via e persino allora, la porta si apre trenta secondi dopo e Louis rientra di corsa con una scrollata di spalle.

“Ho dimenticato la mia rosa,” dice con un sorriso subdolamente euforico che fa stringere il cuore di Harry. Louis allunga una mano dietro di lui per afferrarla e poi si volta, sogghignando mentre avvolge il mento di Harry con l’altra mano, “oh, e questo.”

Lecca con urgenza la bocca di Harry per un totale di sessanta secondi prima che Harry si scosti con un sussulto scandalizzato.

“Hai dimenticato la rosa apposta. Era tutto uno stratagemma per baciarmi di nuovo!”

Louis lo fissa con aria innocente, gli occhi sbarrati. Harry non si lascerà ingannare.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando,” Louis gli rivolge un sorriso e unisce poi le loro bocche, “sai, Harold, vedere cose che non ci sono è il primo segno di pazzia.”

“Non so se voglio portarti fuori a pranzo o riportarti al canile.”

Louis gli rivolge un broncio, alzandosi sulle punte e guidando ripetutamente la sua bocca su quella di Harry fino a che quest’ultimo non cede con un sospiro irritato, ma più probabilmente in adorazione.

“Ci vediamo a mezzogiorno. Non fare tardi.”

“Per il mio importantissimo appuntamento?” Louis sogghigna e gli pizzica il fianco prima di uscire dalla cucina, “a mezzogiorno, amore.”

È tutto così familiare. È quasi come se l’avessero fatto per anni e questa non fosse la prima volta che escono insieme. È come se fosse semplicemente la loro serata romantica… o giornata, e sono così in intimità e a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro che non si ha la sensazione che possa essere qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario. Questo è a dispetto di quanto Harry si senta senza fiato al solo pensiero. Ha solo un paio d’ore per organizzare tutto.

“Esatto,” Harry punta un dito contro di lui quando raggiunge la porta, “il ritardo porterà solo a meno baci.”

_Bugiardo, bugiardo, ti è cresciuto il naso_ , anche Louis sembra capirlo. Esibisce un sorriso e gli manda un bacio mentre sparisce oltre la porta, urlando la risposta a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire in tutto il corridoio.

“Oh, Harry… amore, non dire assurdità. Come pensi che mi farò perdonare per il mio ritardo?”

 

**

 

Quando Louis esce dall’appartamento, si guarda alle spalle per controllare che Harry non l’abbia seguito e seleziona il numero del suo cliente.

“Paul! Amico, come stai?”

“Bene, Louis, che succede?”

Louis si acciglia, sentendosi non poco colpevole per l’atrocità che sta per compiere.

“Sono un po’… ho un’emergenza, amico, e hanno bisogno di me a casa. Non ce la faccio oggi. È un problema se rimandiamo?”

“No, nessun problema!” dice Paul enfaticamente, “spero sia tutto okay, amico.”

“Lo sarà,” dice Louis nel ricevitore, chiudendo poi la chiamata.

Quando entra in macchina, seleziona il primo numero delle sue chiamate rapide.

“Pronto?”

“Ehi, sono io. È un’emergenza. Vediamoci a Westfield e porta il tuo ragazzo. E anche Nialler.”

“Sarò lì tra dieci minuti.”

“Bene, a dopo.”

Louis chiude la chiamata e prende un respiro profondo, posando le mani sul volante mentre il suo stomaco si riempie di farfalle dal nervosismo. Il suo primo appuntamento in tre anni. Un appuntamento con Harry. Harry, che è stupidamente meraviglioso e decisamente troppo, troppo per lui. _Cazzo_.

 

**

 

“La smetti di andare avanti e indietro? Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa. Andrà bene, sono un esperto, okay? Non so neanche perché abbiamo bisogno degli altri.”

“Perché, Zayn,” Louis si volta verso di lui, interrompendo la sua camminata nel centro commerciale, “Niall sa cosa piace a Harry e Liam sa cosa piace a me e insieme ti terranno d’occhio e ti impediranno di scegliere qualcosa di troppo pretenzioso.”

“Io non–”

Niall dà una pacca a Zayn sulla spalla.

“Amico, lo faresti.”

“Non riesco a crederci che ti porti fuori, Tommo,” aggiunge Liam con un sorriso, “e ti ha dato una rosa, che dolcezza. Harry ha la mia piena approvazione.”

Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo sprezzante, posandosi le mani sui fianchi per rafforzare l’effetto _sassy queen_.

“Be’, grazie _papà_ , ma stiamo davvero discutendo sul fatto che sia all’altezza o meno? Certo che lo è… è Harry Styles. Tra l’altro, non siamo un gruppo di ragazzine, brutto cretino… mettiamoci al lavoro.”

I quattro si alzano, ma Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa una risata, dando una spinta al fianco di Louis.

“Sì, perché portarti a fare shopping sfrenato per scegliere l’outfit del tuo primo appuntamento non è assolutamente qualcosa che farebbe un gruppo di ragazzine.”

Louis lo spintona a sua volta.

 

**

 

“Be’,” Louis si mette davanti allo specchio a figura intera con le braccia allargate e gli occhi blu e nervosi che studiano l’espressione indecifrabile di Zayn dietro di lui, “che ne pensi?”

“Penso che il mio lavoro qui sia finito,” dice Zayn con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, allungando una mano per allisciare una grinza sulla camicia di Louis.

“Niall?”

“Darà di matto quando ti vedrà. Dieci sterline che gli uscirà la lingua dalla bocca o la inghiottirà completamente.”

Louis gli sogghigna, voltandosi poi verso Liam.

“Payno?”

“Credo che dovremmo prendere i pantaloni di una taglia più piccola,” dice con un tono pensieroso, sbiancando poi per le occhiate che riceve, “ehi, non guardatemi così. Potrei anche essere come un padre per lui, ma… quel ragazzo non ha mai visto un culo del genere,” [ndt. ‘ _the man ain't ever seen a booty like this_ ’] Liam rivolge un occhiolino a Zayn, “Sì, è Beyoncé, amore. Ho mentito quando ho detto che non l’ascolto mentre mi alleno.”

Zayn stringe i bicipiti di Liam con le dita mentre gli devasta la bocca. Niall alza gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso affettuoso ed esasperato allo stesso tempo e sorride a Louis.

“Ti vado a prendere una taglia più piccola, ma… Louis, amico?”

“Sì?”

“Fammi sapere se H non riuscirà a tenere le mani a posto,” Niall si scrocchia le nocche e piega la testa da una parte e dall’altra per fare scena, “me ne occuperò io in men che non si dica.”

Louis scoppia a ridere contro il pugno mentre Niall sparisce tra gli scaffali.

“Prossima tappa, il fiorista,” mormora Louis tra sé, giocando con la manica della sua camicia, “non sarò da meno, Styles.”

 

**

 

“Harry?” lo chiama Louis, ricevendo in risposta solo l’eco della sua voce, “Haz, sono a casa.”

Louis entra nell’appartamento e si ferma poi di colpo, quando trova Harry chinato sul bancone della cucina a leggere il giornale. I suoi jeans sono stretti quasi quanto quelli di Louis, e quando si volta, vestito con una maglietta scollata che gli arriva appena sotto l’avambraccio, l’indumento preme contro i bicipiti muscolosi ed espone la parte superiore delle sue rondini, in bella mostra per Louis. La bocca riluccica per il lucidalabbra rosso e i ricci appaiono morbidi e gonfi.

“Ciao,” dice Louis, la gola secca, “uhm… questi sono,” tossisce, cercando di rimuovere il groppo dalla gola, “… questi sono per te.”

Louis tira fuori il mazzo di tulipani rosa da dietro la schiena e li porge a Harry, ma il ragazzo è troppo impegnato a fissarlo a bocca aperta per afferrarli, quindi Louis si appresta a posarli sul tavolo dietro di lui.

“Sei pronto a–”

Harry vacilla in avanti come se fosse ubriaco e afferra il viso di Louis, le mani che scivolano oltre la sua mascella per affondare tra i suoi capelli.

“… andare?”

“Sembri un avvocato,” dice Harry con voce bassa e roca, sfiorando il colletto di Louis tra le dita e facendo scivolare le dita sulla cravatta nera e sottile, “ma, tipo… un avvocato sexy che guida una grossa moto cattiva,” Harry gli tira i lati della giacca di pelle per enfasi, “e con le gambe _fatte_ di jeans, maledizione.”

Le mani di Harry gli accarezzano le cosce e Louis gli sorride, innegabilmente compiaciuto.

“Ti piace? I jeans sono un po’ stretti, ma–”

“Ma niente. Mi hai portato dei tulipani e sei uno schianto. Ora dammi la tua mano.”

Louis posa la mano in quella più grande di Harry, e quest’ultimo gli sorride di traverso.

“Ora fammi una piroetta.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, lasciando fuoriuscire un sospiro mentre obbedisce, ruotando lentamente sotto lo sguardo di Harry. Ammette che gli procura un fremito nelle vene quando percepisce lo sguardo di Harry penetrargli la parte superiore del corpo e bruciargli il retro dei jeans.

“Hai finito di fissarmi il culo, Harold?”

Harry si china e gli sfiora la bocca con la sua, le ciglia che sfarfallano delicate contro le guance di Louis.

“Nemmeno lontanamente,” sospira, “ma se non la smetto, non arriveremo mai dove dobbiamo andare.”

Louis lascia fuoriuscire una risatina e intreccia una mano tra i capelli di Harry, tirandoli indietro, mentre Harry si sfrega contro il suo polso come il gattino che è.

“Dove andiamo?”

“Questo lo so solo io, e tu lo scoprirai quando ci arriveremo,” dice Harry, dandogli un buffetto sul naso.

Louis brontola ma segue comunque Harry alla porta da bravo fesso quale è diventato.

 

**

 

“Ti ho detto di non sbirciare.”

“Non sto sbirciando!”

“Louis, potrai anche avere le manine minuscole, ma ti ho sentito tirarmi le dita, amore.”

“Be’, siamo arrivati? Non capisco perché–”

“Sì. Apri gli occhi, tesoro.”

Quando Louis apre gli occhi, si lascia scappare un urlo incredibilmente attraente e virile. Okay, magari sembrava più uno strillo, ma ’sti cazzi.

“Salve,” squittisce, mentre venti o più visetti gli sorridono, “voi chi sareste?”

Harry gli sorride raggiante, indicando poi il circondario.

“Siamo ai Kew Gardens, e questi ragazzi…” dice, voltandosi verso i bambini che rivolgono loro delle espressioni entusiaste, “sono tra i migliori giovani cantanti del paese. Si fanno chiamare gli _Street Song_.”

Una delle bambine, con i capelli ricci e castani, di circa sei anni, appare da dietro il ragazzo molto più alto di fronte a lei. Indossa un maglione sbiadito a righe nere e bianche lacerato attorno alle maniche e dei jeans che le arrivano a malapena alle caviglie. Louis osserva gli altri bambini e nota dei dettagli simili; un capo d’abbigliamento sbiadito e strappato qui, un brutto graffio sul ginocchio lì e praticamente nessun viso rotondo o paffutello come dovrebbe essere prima della pubertà. Quei bambini sembrano scapestrati, e il nome del loro gruppo, _Street Song_ , porta Louis a pensare che debbano essere bambini di strada. Senzatetto. Quel che conferma le sue supposizioni è il fatto che quello sia Harry Styles, l’hipster più caritatevole che Louis abbia mai avuto il piacere di baciare. _Mmh, baciare_. Dovrebbero farlo più spesso. Anche se magari in posti più appropriati, tipo quando non sono circondati da visetti innocenti (o forse non così tanto innocenti, dato il loro stile di vita).

“Ciao,” lo saluta la bambina tendendo una mano, gli occhi blu acceso a ricordargli un’analoga eccitabilità ritrovabile nelle sue foto da piccolo, “Sono Isobel, la cantante principale.”

“Ciao, Isobel,” dice Louis, afferrando con delicatezza la sua mano e stringendola, invece di agitarla, “io sono Louis… un amico di Harry.”

Isobel annuisce e si inchina di fronte a lui, facendolo scoppiare a ridere dalla sorpresa.

“Principe Louis, è un onore.”

“Principe Louis,” fa eco il gruppetto variegato dietro di lei, imitando il suo inchino in totale sincronia.

Louis si volta verso Harry con un sopracciglio alzato e uno sguardo divertito. Harry si limita ad accarezzargli la nuca, e il viso di Louis si scioglie in un’espressione riservata solo a un hipster da baciare, e a quell’hipster soltanto.

“Ho detto loro che avrei portato un amico,” spiega Harry, l’umorismo che appanna il meraviglioso verde dei suoi occhi, i quali risplendono tanto quanto le foglie negli alberi sopra di loro. “Un principe dal regno di Genovia che potrebbe rimanere davvero colpito dal loro estro musicale.”

Harry gira il viso ai bambini per rivolgere un occhiolino a Louis, e quest’ultimo nasconde una risatina tra le dita. Il gesto porta Harry ad attirarlo più vicino a sé e baciarlo con dolcezza appena sopra l’occhio.

“Ho intenzione di baciarti come si deve, più tardi,” sospira all’orecchio di Louis, “Ti bacerò finché non mi chiederai di fermarmi.”

Louis sbatte le sopracciglia e gli rivolge uno sguardo latente che spera interpreti come, “ _Non te lo chiederò._ ”

“Ad ogni modo,” dice Harry indietreggiando, le fossette a marcargli le guance, “si sono esercitati su questa canzone per tutta la settimana e sarebbero felicissimi se tu la ascoltassi, L– Principe Lou.”

“Sarei onorato di sentirla,” dice Louis con sincerità, inginocchiandosi al livello di Isobel e abbassando la voce a un sussurro, “posso confidarti un segreto, tesoro?”

Le picchietta lo stomaco e lei ridacchia, allontanandosi appena ma annuendo felice. Louis le rivolge un sorriso gentile e le infila una ciocca riccia dietro l’orecchio. La bambina strabuzza gli occhi dallo stupore nel guardare Louis come se fosse Babbo Natale, la fatina dei denti e il coniglietto pasquale, tutti racchiusi in uno.

“Mi ricordi me stesso quando avevo la tua età,” dice con un tono confidenziale, “il che significa che da qualche parte dentro di te c’è una principessa,” le picchietta di nuovo il fianco e sente il cuore stringersi dalla felicità all’adorabile suono della sua risatina, “ma, ovviamente… sei ancora più fortunata.”

“Perché?” chiede Isobel, la bocca aperta dallo stupore.

Louis abbassa ancora di più la voce e alza lo sguardo su Harry, che lo sta osservando con un’espressione curiosa ma in adorazione.

“Hai dei ricci adorabili proprio come il mio amico Harry. Diventerai bellissima, sia dentro che fuori, proprio come lui.”

Isobel fissa Harry e abbassa poi lo sguardo sui suoi capelli, meravigliata, rigirandoseli lentamente tra le dita come se si fosse completamente dimenticata che fossero suoi. Louis comincia a sollevarsi, ma la bambina gli tira i pantaloni. Lui le stringe la spalla e si abbassa nuovamente.

“Cosa c’è, tesoro mio?”

“Principe Lou,” alza lo sguardo su di lui da sotto le lunghe ciglia, la bocca che trema leggermente, “se sono una principessa, significa che un giorno potrò vivere in un castello come te?”

Il sorriso di Louis si dissolve, il petto che si stringe. _Cazzo_. Aveva dimenticato che quella splendida bambina fosse senzatetto e che non avesse un morbido letto su cui dormire o una propria cameretta piena di colori. Vorrebbe portarsela a casa e darle tutto ciò che si merita, ma guardando tutte le altre facce dietro di lei, sa che non può… che non sarebbe giusto, a meno che non potesse fare lo stesso per tutti loro. Butta giù il groppo che ha in gola e ricerca le parole per farla stare meglio. Non può mentirle al riguardo, può darle solo la speranza di poter essere felice nonostante le difficoltà che potrebbe dover affrontare.

“Non lo so, sinceramente,” dice, la voce roca, “ma sai cosa so, Isobel, so che avrai sempre la tua musica, i tuoi amici e me e Harry, se avrai mai bisogno di noi. Prenderò un aereo da Genovia ogni volta che vorrai vedermi. E magari conoscerai anche mia sorella, la Principessa Taylor,” dice, osservando i suoi occhi illuminarsi dall’entusiasmo, “è una cantante, proprio come te.”

“Okay…” Isobel arrossisce di botto e tende poi le sue mani verso di lui, “posso abbracciarti, Principe Lou? Sara mi ha detto che non dovrei chiedere queste cose a un membro della famiglia Reale, ma–”

“Ma certo che puoi, tesoro mio,” Louis spalanca le braccia e attende che la bambina si faccia avanti per abbracciarla, premendo la guancia contro i ricci ribelli e accarezzandole la testa con la mano per farla rilassare, “puoi sempre chiedermi un abbraccio.”

Quando Isobel torna dagli altri bambini, Harry aiuta Louis ad alzarsi, tenendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e attirandolo a sé, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio.

“Credo che sia innamorata di te,” dice pensieroso, premendogli un bacio discreto sul collo, “che peccato.”

Louis sogghigna e si volta per guardare Harry.

“Geloso di una bambina di sei anni, amore?”

Harry gli sfiora con il pollice le rughette accanto agli occhi.

“No,” Harry gli rivolge un’espressione sfacciata, “intendevo… peccato per lei.”

Louis scoppia a ridere mentre Harry lo fa girare verso i bambini.

“Siamo gli _Street Song_ ,” annuncia Isobel, “e questa è _First time ever I saw your face_.”

“Come… come facevi a sapere che amo questa canzone?” chiede Louis a Harry, il cuore che gli martella nel petto, “mia mamma…”

“Te la cantava quando eri piccolo. Me l’ha detto quando ci siamo sentiti qualche giorno fa. Non sapevo sarebbe stato il nostro primo appuntamento,” dice Harry con un sorriso imbarazzato e le guance rosse, “ma sapevo di voler fare questa cosa per te.”

Louis non dice niente perché non ci riesce. Prende invece la mano di Harry e intreccia le dita con le sue. Osserva Isobel mentre comincia a cantare e rimane immediatamente pietrificato dai suoni profondi e decisamente non infantili che fuoriescono dalla sua bocca, mentre stringe forte gli occhi e dondola da una parte all’altra. L’armonia creata dal resto del gruppo dà un ritmo rilassante e tutta la situazione lo smuove nel profondo. Dal ricordo della notte in cui Jay era tornata a casa dall’ospedale con Lottie e per la prima volta da quando il papà di Louis se n’era andato, gli aveva cantato la ninnananna, fino al fatto che Harry ha organizzato tutto quello per lui, sapendo quanto l’avrebbe commosso. E poi c’è Isobel, dolce e senza pretese, la cui vita dev’essere una lotta costante tra l’essere una bambina normale e trovare il modo di tirare avanti, che canta con così tanta determinazione e così tanto talento. Isobel, quel bellissimo angelo che merita molto più di quanto la vita le abbia offerto.

Mentre la canzone volge al termine, gli occhi di Louis sono ormai pieni di lacrime. Sente Harry stringergli la mano e si volta verso di lui, trovando il ragazzo a guardare lui invece dei bambini, una diversa commozione negli occhi con uno strato di lacrime a offuscare il verde perfetto dei suoi occhi. Harry è commosso da lui. Quando l’ultima nota fuoriesce dalle labbra di Isobel, Louis scosta la mano dalla presa di Harry e scoppia in un fragoroso applauso, mentre Harry usa le dita per fischiare abbastanza forte da disturbare la quiete dei giardini. Ne vale la pena perché i bambini guardano Louis e Harry con sorrisi enormi e fieri e, se non altro, questo è quel che Louis gli può dare… la sua approvazione.

Più tardi, dopo aver abbracciato ogni bambino due volte e aver fatto trecce coordinate a Harry e Isobel, Louis trotta per la strada verso la macchina di Harry, sentendosi comprensibilmente sopraffatto. Quando raggiunge la macchina, pochi passi dietro Harry, quest’ultimo lo spinge contro la portiera, chinando la testa e coprendogli la bocca con la propria. Louis inspira bruscamente quando Harry trova la sua lingua e spinge le mani sotto la sua camicia, afferrandogli i fianchi. Louis piagnucola appena quando Harry si scosta, il che fa sorridere quest’ultimo e lo fa chinare ancora una volta.

“Volevo farlo da un’ora,” sospira Harry, “Louis, sei stato incredibile…”

“Io?!” esclama Louis, completamente esasperato mentre inverte le loro posizioni, spingendo Harry contro la macchina, “sei un fottuto santo, Harry Styles.”

Louis si solleva sulle punte per baciarlo, ma Harry lo costringe a tornare giù. Louis gli rivolge un broncio che spera sia adorabile. Le labbra di Harry si stirano in risposta, ma il ragazzo si limita ad afferrare la cravatta di Louis, rigirandosela tra le dita mentre parla.

“Non sono un santo. È solo che… quando ho compiuto diciotto anni, sia io che Gemma abbiamo ricevuto un fondo assurdamente enorme sotto forma di “fondo vacanze” per i successivi cinque anni,” Louis riesce a percepire le virgolette mentre Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando una risatina, “e sapevamo di non averne bisogno. Se avessimo voluto viaggiare, ci saremmo guadagnati i soldi con le nostre forze. Gemma ha proposto che li usassimo per un fine diverso, qualcosa che i nostri genitori avrebbero detestato, ma non sapeva cosa…”

“Quindi hai pensato a questa cosa,” Louis copre la mano di Harry sulla sua cravatta, “ma certo che l’hai fatto. Sei Harry.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo ma appare soddisfatto di sé.

“Già. Volevo solo un posto per loro… per i ragazzini senza casa e senza un posto dove andare, eppure sapevo di non avere abbastanza per avviare qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato le loro vite in modo permanente. Quindi ho ideato un corso di musica che sarebbe stato tenuto in cinque diversi centri sociali in tutta Londra. Abbiamo comprato l’attrezzatura necessaria per farli esercitare e abbiamo ingaggiato insegnanti di canto e compositori. Abbiamo anche una piccola sala di registrazione perché pensavo che anche se è solo per divertimento e non possono fare un album o pazzie del genere, avere delle prove di quel che hanno creato li avrebbe fatti sentire come se valessero qualcosa. Quindi diamo a ognuno di loro una copia delle demo che creano e quando vengono al centro, possono metterle durante le pause dalle lezioni.

“Immagino volessi radunare questi ragazzi in modo da farli conoscere l’un l’altro più che con le loro controparti dedite alla criminalità. Tipo, per strada, è tutto in base a chi ha il gruppo più grande e chi sa come procurarsi del cibo senza farsi beccare, ma dentro quel centro, sono di nuovo bambini. Possono parlare dei loro assoli o delle loro canzoni preferite. Anche i bambini a cui non piace la musica, vanno lì a guardare ed è come… come se riuscissi a capire quanto siano preziosi quei momenti per loro, sai? Quei momenti in cui non devono pensare a dormire all’aperto o al loro pasto successivo. Faccio del mio meglio per fornire loro del cibo mentre sono lì, ma anche così, non è abbastanza. Vorrei poter fare di più. Ho chiesto dei soldi al diavolo in persona ma era già incazzata nera per il progetto iniziale. Lo sai cosa mi ha detto?”

“Cosa?”

“Beneficenza?” sputa Harry, sollevando le sopracciglia in un’espressione arrogante e snob, “noi non supportiamo la beneficenza. Perché finanziare chi è più debole di te, e dargli la possibilità di scavalcarti?”

“Cazzo,” impreca Louis, facendo una smorfia per il rammarico nell’espressione di Harry, “Haz, è orribile. Lei è orribile. Sai, probabilmente è per questo che odia il fatto che tu e Gemma possiate trovare la vostra indipendenza. Non vuole che sbocciate a modo vostro perché se lo farete, c’è la possibilità che diventiate più grandi di lei e abbiate una vita migliore di quella che lei avrà mai. Posso assicurarti che la sua infelicità è ciò che la rende così cinica rispetto a tutto il resto, ma Harry… amore,” Louis gli accarezza il collo, “tu hai fatto così tanto per quei bambini. Erano così felici che gli fosse stata data la possibilità di condividere qualcosa su cui avevano lavorato, e dirgli che fossi un principe? Geniale. Gli hai restituito la magia dell’infanzia… la magia che molti di loro avrebbero perso per strada. Hai dato loro la possibilità di credere nei lieto fine, com’è giusto che sia. Fai un sacco di cose meravigliose, Harry,” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, cercando di contenere le proprie emozioni, “ma la cosa più bella che fai è dare speranza alle persone.”

Le labbra di Harry sono sulle sue quasi all’istante, accarezzando e succhiando mentre la testa di Louis gira per quanto sia bello… per quanto sia buono il sapore di Harry.

“Tu,” Harry lo bacia con foga, “ _tu_ sei fantastico. Sei stato così gentile con Isobel. Non riuscivo a togliervi gli occhi di dosso, ma… cosa le hai detto? Stavate sussurrando.”

“Oh,” Louis arrossisce e Harry solleva le sopracciglia in risposta, “le ho solo detto che mi ricordava, be’, me, e che significava che da qualche parte dentro di lei dovesse esserci una principessa.”

“Ma che dolcezza. Perché sei arrossito?”

Louis scoppia a ridere e butta la testa all’indietro, evitando il contatto visivo. Harry la riporta in avanti, allentando la tensione nella sua mandibola con dita delicate e la bocca piegata in un sorriso affettuoso.

“Dimmelo.”

“Perché le ho anche detto che fosse molto più fortunata di me, dato che ha dei ricci adorabili come i tuoi. Le ho detto…” Louis deglutisce, “che un giorno sarebbe stata bellissima come te, dentro e fuori.”

“Merda.”

Harry strabuzza gli occhi in un’espressione allarmata e Louis si acciglia, piegando il labbro inferiore verso il basso.

“Scusami, io–”

“No,” Harry scuote la testa e lo bacia con urgenza, “no, è solo che… questo appuntamento non è per niente alla tua altezza, Lou.”

“Harry, questo è stato il miglior primo appuntamento che abbia mai avuto! È stato magnifico.”

“Fantastico!” Harry gli sorride, raggiante, “ma non è ancora finito,” dice, facendogli l’occhiolino e spostandosi verso il suo lato della macchina, “ _chop chop_ , Lou. Abbiamo posti dove andare, altre cose da vedere.”

Louis ride, felice, e sale in macchina accanto a lui.


End file.
